Yugioh ZexArc-V:A Flowing Journey
by Quillion9000
Summary: This is a journey that will see friends, rivals, and enemies made before being tested by forces outside their dimension. Those of the Xyz Dimension thought Number Hunters and Barians were all they had to worry about, but when the Fusion Dimension starts making moves, the inhabitants will be slowly drawn into a battle to defend all dimensions.
1. Lance Hogan

_**Hello all. For those of you who haven't read my work, I am Quillion9000. I am a fan of many different anime and shows, and Yugioh, as a whole, just happens to be one of them. This is technically a sequel to a Yugioh Gx Fanfiction I do called Konoha Shinobi Deck which is still ongoing. I know what you, and maybe fans who are just checking this out, are thinking.**_

 _ **How can this guy be doing the sequal if he hasn't finished the prequel to this story? Well, Yugioh series have always had lose connections to the previous series that only seem to become more prominent as the series continues. In addition, this is it's own journey. You'll have characters from my previous fanfiction, but this isn't Zack's journey. It's his grandson's.**_

 _ **I believe you can fully enjoy this story even if you've never read Konoha Shinobi Deck or even plan on doing so. To fans of Konoha Shinobi Deck, I'm not ending that fanfiction. The truth is that I've had a bit of a rough patch lately. Not writers block per say. It's more, I couldn't bring myself to write another chapter. Now, my fire has been rekindled by writing these duels, so expect the next chapter soon. Anyways, enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Heartland City, Night…**_

A guy, standing at 6ft tall, ran along roof tops wearing a red and white body suit with matching helmet, which had black tinted glass obscuring his face, and D-pad. He also had white gloves and boots added to the outfit.

The guy stopped on a roof and looked out admiring the city and its lights before getting to work. The assortment of buildings and how it all felt just so lively, even at night, could not be understated. As he stood there, citizens noticed him.

"Look, it's the Sentai Ranger!"

"Sentai Ranger!? Where!?"

"On the roof!"

"We love you Sentai Ranger!"

"You're our hero!"

They started taking pictures, and Sentai Ranger allowed it before running off along the roof tops once more. Eventually, he came to a shadier part of the city and jumped down before an old warehouse.

He opened it and walked inside only to be surrounded by men wearing combat gear which had been spray painted black. None of them dared move in as that was a right only their leader had. He currently came to stand across from Sentai.

The leader of this gang was a man with medium length, crimson red hair and glasses. He wore a dark red shirt with matching pants and a green coat with a flame design at the bottom. On his right wrist he had a red and green D-pad.

"So, the Sentai Ranger has finally found us." The man smiled. "I am honored. After all, since you emerged about a year ago, I've wanted to defeat and unmask you. Even though it would be a major boost in street cred, unmasking you would merely be personal satisfaction."

Sentai spoke with a distorted voice. "No gang, or their leader, can hope to stop the Sentai Ranger. Many have tried, yet all failed." He pointed at the man. "Of course, you anger me greater than any before because you disrespect the Elemental Hero archetype.

I simply could not stand by letting you besmirch their good name as well as the good name of the duelist that once used them. Now, prepare Lloyd Stone because tonight you face the hero of Heartland, and your gang will be captured. That is a promise."

"If you win, we shall surrender peacefully. Should I win, you let me remove that mask, and your deck is mine. Deal?" Lloyd asked.

"Deal." Sentai declared as he tapped the side of his helmet.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Sentai 4000/Lloyd 4000)**

"Hero's first." Lloyd declared.

"Very well." Sentai stated. "I summon **Elemental Hero Stratos(LV 4/1800/300)**." A hero in a blue body suit appeared. "His ability allows me to add a hero from my deck to my hand. I shall then set one card and end my turn."

Lloyd drew. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix into **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(LV 6/2100/1200)**." A green and red hero with a dragon arm appeared causing the men to cheer. "I'll then activate **Graceful Charity**.

I get to draw three cards but must discard two. One of the discarded was Elemental Hero Necroshade whose ability allows me to summon **Elemental Hero Bladedge(LV 7/2600/1800)** without tribute." A golden hero appeared making the crowd to cheer. "Wingman attack Stratos."

Sentai said, "I reveal **Mirror Gate** which makes our monsters switch sides before battling it out." Stratos was destroyed, but it was Lloyd's monster now **(Sentai 4000/Lloyd 3700).** "Wingman's effect activates dealing Stratos' ATK to you **(Sentai 4000/Lloyd 1600)**."

"Bladedge will destroy Wingman **(Sentai 3500/Lloyd 1600)**." Lloyd declared.

" _He destroyed Wingman even though he'd get it back at the end of the turn. He must be planning something big."_ Sentai reasoned.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." Lloyd declared.

Sentai drew. "I summon **Super Quantum Blue Layer(L 3/1200/2000)** in defense mode." A monster in a blue and silver body suit appeared kneeling before Sentai. "Her effect allows me to add a Super Quant monster from my deck to my hand.

Next, I active the Field Spell **Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier**." The warehouse became a blue space and thanks to augmented reality, everyone felt as though they were floating as a large, white ship circled above them.

"Thanks to the field spell, I can build the overlay network using only Blue Layer to XYZ summon **Super Quantal Mech Beast Grampulse(R3/O 1/1800/2800)** in defense mode." Two, large machine dolphins, connected, appeared. "I end my turn."

Lloyd drew. "I summon **Elemental Hero Wildheart(LV 4/1500/1600)**." A native American hero with a large blade appeared. "Then, I activate my face down **Soul Union**. Now, I'm allowed to grant a hero on my field the ATK of a hero in my grave.

I choose **Elemental Hero Bladedge(LV 7/4700/1800 effect)** who will receive the addition 2100 ATK of Wingman until the end of the turn. "He has piercing, so he'll destroy your Grampulse **(Sentai 1600/Lloyd 1600)**.

Then Wildheart will attack you directly **(Sentai 100/Lloyd 1600)**." The gang leader chuckled as his men cheered. "The great Sentai reduced to a messily 100 life points." He pushed his glasses up. "You should give up now because you can't win."

Sentai replied. "I've heard those same words many times over, and I doubt this shall be the last. Every time I will reply with the same words. A true hero never gives up. We fight until the very end."

Lloyd scoffed. "I set one card and end my turn returning Bladedge to his original ATK. This is your last turn Sentai Ranger, so make it count." He smirked. "After all, it'd be boring to win easily."

"I agree that this shall be my last turn, but only because I'm about to win." Sentai confirmed before drawing. "I summon **Super Quantum Green Layer(LV 4/1600/1400)**." A monster in green trench coat armor appeared.

"His ability allows me to special summon **Super Quantum Red Layer(LV 5/2000/800)** from my hand." A warrior in red and gray armor appeared. "Then I activate my field spell to build two overlay networks using each one as the material needed.

Let's go, Xyz summon **Super Quantal Mech Beast Aeroboros(R 4/O 1/2200/2400** ) and **Super Quantal Mech Beast Magnaliger(R 5/O 1/2600/2000)**." A giant, green machine bird and giant red machine lion appeared together.

"Really, what are you going to do with those? Even if you destroy my monsters, it's going to cost you, and next turn I'll summon a hero strong enough to beat them." Lloyd declared cockily although some of his men were uneasy.

"Your men understand better than you of what's to come, but before I reach that point, I'll activate **Twin Twister**. By discarding a card, I can destroy those face down spells/traps leaving you defenseless." Sentai declared.

"You don't have anything that can end the duel this turn." Lloyd seemed to be starting to worry. "You were bluffing."

Sentai said, "I assure you it was no bluff. I activate my field spell's second effect allowing me to send it to the grave. This allows me to target three Super Quantal Mech Beast, whether they be on the field or in my grave, and use them to build the overlay network once more.

It's time you meet my ace. Come forth my mighty monster, **Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus(R 12/O 5/3600/3200)**." A huge machine comprised of the three previous machines appeared.

"This card has a slew of useful effects, but they do not matter when I have more than enough ATK to end this. Now Magnus destroy his Wildheart **(Sentai 100/Lloyd 0)**." Augmented Reality turned off. "I have won Lloyd Stone, so keep to your word."

The men closed in around Sentai seeming ready to start an all-out fight for their freedom. Sentai got ready to combat them as his hand hovered over the left side of his helmet.

Before the men could close in, Lloyd held out his hand. "Stand down men." They turned to him confused. "I lost fair and square. We may not like the law, but every duelist must answer to their pride. If not, we are worse than trash."

The men grunted and grumbled, but no one was about to cross their leader. They backed away from Sentai, so he switched hands to tap the other side of his helmet. A moment later, the door to the warehouse was thrown open as the police streamed in to arrest the gang.

Sentai looked at Lloyd. "You are an honorable duelist. I hope this time in prison convinces you to reform your ways. With your skills, you could bring great joy to the people or make a more honest living as a pro."

Lloyd looked at him before slightly smiling. "We'll see Sentai Ranger. Who knows, I may just go back to crime to get another shot at you." An officer began leading the gang leader out. "Only time will tell."

Sentai walked out and was greeted by a man with dark-grey eyes and brushy-spiked orange hair with a viridian headband. He wore the blue uniform of an officer.

"Captain Crow, it is a pleasure to see you as always." Sentai informed.

Crow smiled. "Sentai Ranger, good job. Keep this up, and the city may just be able to bring this whole section of the city into the new age."

"It was my pleasure. After all, Heartland is my city as much as yours, so I'm doing everything in my power to ensure its safety and prosperity." Sentai informed.

Just then, they were approached by a young woman with red hair, which contained a light shade of pink highlighting her face, in a ponytail and she had soft, purple eyes. Her attire consisted of a light blue, short sleeved shirt underneath a blue and orange vest with white pants.

"Captain Hogan are you done with Heartland's Hero because we have a deal to settle?" The woman firmly stated.

Crow chuckled. "Of course, Kari. I need to see to this gang's proper arrest anyways."

He walked over to his men and began directing them leaving Sentai along with Kari who immediately turned to him. "Sentai Ranger I need a recap of everything you did in there."

Per their arrangement, Sentai told her everything from his arrival to how he won.

"I see." Kari nodded. "What are your thoughts on Lloyd Stone exactly?"

"He's a great duelist that's on the wrong side of the law. I hope his time in prison can set him straight because I believe he could be a great Pro-Duelist." Sentai replied.

Kari wrote that statement down. "Now, who are you under that mask?"

Sentai chuckled. "Slipping it into normal questions instead of demanding or trying to remove it? A clever move, but, as I told you, I want to keep my hero life and normal life separate. Not because I fear repercussions, but because it's fun giving people a symbol to believe in."

Kari sighed frustrated. "Alright, I think that's all I need." She looked at him dead serious. "Mark my words, someday I will find out who you are."

"If I ever want to reveal who I am, you'll be the first journalist I come to." Sentai Ranger stated. "I must be off. Farewell Kari Tsukumo."

He climbed onto the roof before jumping to the next one and getting away from the scene.

 _ **Underneath the Hogan Residence, Afternoon…**_

A middle schooler, 5ft 8 in., was sleeping at his worktable. On a stand nearby sat his Sentai Ranger attire, and on the table before him was his helmet which he had been working on since returning. This young man had short, dark blue hair with an orange streak down the middle.

His current attire was a blue tank top with forest green pants. His body was well built from his self-defense and parkour classes, 2 times a week. Around his neck he had a white amulet with the design of a golden key inscribed on front.

 _ **Dreamscape**_

The boy found himself standing next to a familiar sight as he watched his best friend, Yuma Tsukumo, walk across narrow, crumbing land. Yuma has tan skin, red eyes, and black and red spiked hair that points out and upward.

Around his neck he had the Emperor's Key which was in fact the design imprinted on the boy's own pendent. This had not always been the case as it'd appeared when he met Yuma. In fact, the design had not appeared on his mother's pendent when Yuma met her.

Anyways, Yuma was dressed in his usual attire consisting of a red vest with a white hood and a purple sleeveless shirt. Yuma also wore white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents on one of the sides.

The boy kept quiet knowing that saying anything would only break his friend's concentration as this was not the first time the two had ended up in this place. The boy instead he turned his attention to the demonic looking door wrapped in chain.

Yuma joined him as the door began to speak. "Whomever can open this door shall gain a great power but know that with such power comes equal risk. Have either of you the courage to open this door?"

"Great risk…" Yuma stated contemplative and honestly a little frightened. "I don't know." He looked to the boy. "What do you think Lance?"

Yuma asked him this question every time. It was like Yuma was trying to include him in this decision. Honestly, Lance didn't feel this was the case. According to Yuma, this door had been appearing to him well before he appeared, so wasn't this Yuma's choice alone?

"I don't know Yuma." Lance stated.

Then the ground collapsed beneath them both throwing the middle school boys into the abyss below.

 _ **Underneath the Hogan Residence**_

Suddenly, a screen on the wall turned on displaying Lance's mother, Zeera Hogan. She had beautiful, long dark blue hair and hazel eyes. Her attire consisted of a forest green T-shirt with matching pants.

Whenever she attended the occasional tournament, she'd throw on a matching trench coat. Around her neck there was a white pendent with no design. Honestly, she seemed like a rather normal mother until you got to know her.

"Lance Hogan, it is time to get up. Your final test with Nistro is in 30 minutes." Zeera stated.

Lance mumbled. "Five more minutes mom."

"Lance, it's the afternoon." Zeera firmly stated. "You've slept enough young man."

Lance turned his head but said nothing else as he attempted to fall back asleep.

Zeera got a mischievous smirk as she shouted out into the living room. "Dad, how would you like to wake your grandson up with the tub of water?"

Lance's eyes snapped open before his grandpa laughed. "I'm all for it, sweetie. Make sure the ice is ready. The water needs to be extra cold or he'll never wake up."

Lance jumped out of his seat wide awake and chuckling. "No need, I'm up mom." He moved towards the elevator at the back of the room and pushed the up button. "I'll see you in person soon."

Zeera smiled as the elevator opened and Lance stepped inside. "Good. I'll have a sandwich made for you when you come down from your room." She looked at him deadly serious. "Those hands better be clean."

Lance chuckled nervously as the doors closed. "They'll be clean, I promise."

The elevator closed, but he could still hear his mom who happily said. "Good."

Lance breathed a sigh of relief.

 _ **Lance's Room**_

The elevator opened, and Lance walked out as the bookcase that concealed the entrance closed back into place. Now, Lance, again, knew there wasn't a need for any of this, but it was just too much fun having his own secret lair and alter ego.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out blue cargo pants with forest green trim as well as a matching tank top before putting it on and adding his duel belt and matching D-Pad to his left arm. Once he was ready, he left the room and walked down the stairs.

He immediately rolled forward avoiding a tub of ice water sent his way. lance stood only to find his grandpa laughing. His grandpa was Zack Henderson a former Pro-Duelist who had long, light blue hair in a ponytail that was starting to gray.

On top of that, his skin had been wrinkling with each year and his forest green eyes had dulled just a bit. Despite his age, Zack had remained spry. His attire consisted of dark blue robes with forest green trim.

"Grampa, I'm up." Lance stated. "Was the water necessary at this point?"

"Of course, it was." Zack laughed. "Got to make sure you're up." He leaned in close. "You know how your mother gets if you aren't really up."

Lance sighed. "Yeah."

Then Zeera came into the living room. "Lance Alex Hogan, show me your hands."

Lance showed that his hands were clean.

Zeera smiled. "Keep up the good manners, and you won't be able to keep the girls away." She walked back to the kitchen. "Now come along. You must get something in you before heading out to see Nistro." She looked back at Zack. "You to dad."

So, Zack and Lance entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table which held two plates with sandwiches and chips.

Zack started eating, but Lance noticed his father wasn't home. "Mom, where's dad?"

Zeera smiled. "Your father had to stay overnight at the precinct to oversee the gang members you helped put away. Knowing him, he's probably sleeping at his desk." She sighed. "I swear, You, Crow, and dad could win medals in over sleeping."

Zack smiled. "Come on sweetie, you know we're generally good when it comes to getting up for the important stuff."

Zeera smiled as she sat down with her own sandwich. "I suppose there is that, but you three can't sleep in this late on the weekends."

 _ **After Lunch**_

Zeera started picking up plates. "Alright Lance, you should be off. Any later, and you'll end up keeping Nistro waiting."

Lance stood. "Right. I love you mom."

"Love you to honey." Zeera returned.

Zack held out his fist with a smile. "Take him down kiddo."

Lance smiled and bumped the fist. "Will do Grandpa." He ran to the door. "If Yuma calls, remind him I'm taking my final duel test."

Lance was out the door and running along the streets to the nearby park. His house was behind him standing at two stories tall and not looking any different from the houses around it. The only extravagant thing about it was the pool in back.

 _ **Nearby Park**_

Lance ran to the park to find Nistro waiting. The big, burly man has flame-shaped dark red hair with a lighter red fringe and purple eyes. A duel gazer tattoo was over his right eye. His attire consists of a dark red trench coat with a high collar over a red shirt, dark red trousers, black shoes, and black gloves.

"Well if it isn't bean pole." Nistro smiled. "You've actually managed to arrive on time."

Lance chuckled. "I was only late in the beginning and you know it."

"Can't argue with that. Anyways, are you ready to get your final exam started? Remember, you fail and your forefeet the deck I gave you." Nistro stated.

Lance smiled smugly. "I remember, but my Heroic Challengers are staying with me because I'm going to beat you." He shrugged. "It's a simple matter for someone of my skill anyways."

" _You haven't lost that cocky attitude no matter how hard I tried Hogan. I can't tell if I want you to lose and learn a lesson or win to go on and become a true duelist."_ Nistro thought. "Alright, show me what you got."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Nistro 4000)**

"I'm the master, so I'll decide who goes first." Nistro declared. "On that note, you're up bean pole. Let's see you impress me."

Lance smiled. "I'm always impressive Nistro. That said, I'm going to start off slow and play **Heroic Challenger-Night Watchman(LV 4/1200/900)**." A warrior in light armor and with a purple cloak appeared. I'll end my turn with that."

"What a weak move Lance." Nistro stated. "Where's your fighting spirit?"

Lance smiled cockily. "A good duelist shouldn't go exhausting all there resources right away. I'm simply waiting for the right time to strike."

Nistro drew. "Well then, looks like I'll just have to draw out your best. Since you control a monster, and I don't, I get to special summon **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(LV 4/1800/200)**."

A warrior decked out in black armor appeared. "Since that was a special summon, I'm free to normal summon, so, I'll borrow from you summoning my own **Heroic Challenger-Night Watchman(LV 4/1200/900)**

Now, I build the overlay network with my two Level 4 monsters to Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 2/2000/2000)**." A mighty warrior decked out in red armor and with a huge blade appeared.

"I then remove two overlay units to double his attack until the end of your next turn, and I'm taking all 4000 ATK straight to your Night Watchman **(Lance 1200/Nistro 4000)**. I'll end my turn with a face down."

Lance drew. "Alright, looks like it's my turn to borrow from your strategy. I special summon **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(LV 4/1800/200)**."

"I'll activate my face down **Heroic Retribution Sword**. Since I control Excalibur, I can equip this card to him. Now, any battle damage I receive will also be dealt to you." Nistro declared.

Lance smiled cockily. "Then. I won't deal any damage to Excalibur. Of course, you'll see what that means momentarily after I summon my **Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blades(LV 4/1300/1100)**."

A warrior in a silver suit of complete armor appeared. "I activate his ability to discard a card from my hand and special summon a Heroic Monster from my deck. I choose **Heroic Challenger-Double Lance(LV 4/1700/900).** "

A warrior decked out in white and light blue armor appeared. "As you know, his effect allows him to count as two monsters during a Xyz summon of a Heroic Champion. So, I'm bringing forth my own **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 1/2000/2000)**."

Nistro chuckled. "What are you doing kid? With only one overlay unit, that card can't activate its own effect."

Lance continued smiling. "I'm aware, but his effect isn't why I summoned him. Now this next card, I'm summoning it for its effect. I overlay Thousand Blades and Assault Halberd to Xyz summon **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R4/O 2/2500/2000)**."

A black and purple dragon appeared. "His effect kicks in once I've detached two units allowing me to cut the current ATK of any monster on your field in half and add it to his. Your Excalibur is a prime target."

 **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 0/2000/2000)**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R 4/O 0/4500/2000 effect)**

Nistro was stunned. "Wow, that is one powerful dragon."

"Now, my Excalibur and yours shall do battle destroying each other thus rendering your trap ineffective since they now have the same ATK. This leaves you defenseless to my dragon's full 4500 ATK. Dark Rebellion attack Nistro directly **(Lance 1200/Nistro 0)**."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Lance sat on a park bench as Nistro walked over with two vanilla ice cream cones. He handed one to Lance and kept the other as he sat down.

"So, I passed, right?" Lance asked knowingly.

Nistro sighed. "You passed alright, but that over confidence still needs work."

Lance leaned back. "I think it's the right amount of confidence all things concerned."

"That's what I'm talking about." Nistro stated getting Lance to look at him. "You have the potential to be better than your grandfather, but you're held back by your confidence. Your skills as a duelist have stagnated to the point that new cards are the only way to better yourself."

"I think I'll be fine Nistro." Lance chuckled. "Besides isn't it no longer your job to worry about me?"

"Yeah." Nistro sighed. "I've taught you everything I can about dueling, and it couldn't have come sooner. My job's about to take up a lot of my time. Still, there are a few pieces of advice I want to impart before leaving."

Lance asked, "Like what?"

"If you ever lose, don't view it as the end of the world. View it as a chance to learn and grow. To better yourself." Nistro stood up having finished his ice cream. "Anyways, so long kid. Feel free to stay in touch, and someday we may duel again. At which point, I won't be going easy on ya."

Lance watched Nistro walk away before leaning back and finishing his ice cream while looking at the blue sky over head with a smirk. _"As if I'll ever lose."_

He smiled contently before picking up his pendent and looking at it. More specifically, the golden design which matched Yuma's pendent. This caused his mind to wander back to the dream Yuma and he shared.

 _ **Lance's Room, Night…**_

Lance had just finished getting ready for bed but stopped in front of his desk to stare at a family photo taken a few years ago. There was his grandpa Zack and his grandma Alexis who had passed away about two years ago.

His grandfather had said she was a real beauty in Duel Academy, and that she never once lost it. Honestly, Lance could see it. Even in her older age, she had yet to winkle like grandpa and her sporadically arranged blond hair fell past her neck.

Though that's not to say she hadn't changed since the duel academy days. Her style and features had matured. There was also Crow and Zeera, Lance's parents. Finally, Lance and his older siblings Zach and Talia.

Zach had fully embraced his grandfather's teachings and created a Shinobi Xyz deck. He was often referred to as the next coming of the Konoha Shinobi Duelist while his sister had gone for their grandmother's deck. She had a great interest in performance like Great Uncle Atticus.

So, she figured a deck like grandma's suited her perfectly. Honestly, they looked like on odd family. Lance had been the one to inherit the height from grandpa, so he looked to be a middle schooler back then. In contrast, Zach had long since finished his education and was a pro-duelist.

Talia had just finished her dueling education and was going over to America to peruse her other passion. As for looks. Well, Zach had forest green eyes with long, orange hair in a ponytail and matching, well-kept beard.

At first glance, Zach seemed to have a serious expression on his face but look closer and you'd notice that he had the smallest smile filled with pride. Talia had an arm around his back and Lance sat on his shoulders.

Zach's outfit was a black, long sleeved shirt with matching pants and a Konoha vest he'd had made saying in enabled him to fully embrace his deck. Talia contrasted with Zach smiling big and goofy like.

She had been accepted to a dance school over in American. Her attire consisted of a pink, no-sleeved shirt with a yellow jacket and white pants. She had solder length, blue hair and dark gray eyes. Both of Lance's older siblings were about Crow's size.

Lance focused on his siblings with a frown. _"I wish I knew what happened to you two."_

He sighed before going to sleep.


	2. Go with the Flow

_**Dreamscape**_

Lance found himself standing next to the familiar demonic, chained door as he watched Yuma walk across the narrow strip of crumbing land. Once again, he kept quiet as Yuma joined him, and the two of them turned their attention to the door once more.

"Whomever can open this door shall gain a great power but know that with such power comes equal risk. Have either of you the courage to open this door?" A deep voice asked.

"Great risk…" Yuma contemplated as he looked at his key, but it could not hide the fear of the unknown. "I just… I don't know." He looked to Lance. "Lance, what should I do?"

Lance sighed, "Yuma, I don't know. Why don't you decide for yourself man?"

"I don't know either." Yuma confessed.

The ground collapsed sending both middle schoolers into the abyss below.

 _ **Hogan Residence:Lance's Room, Morning…**_

Lance bolted awake and immediately rubbed his eyes. "Uh, seriously why do I keep having that dream? Scratch that. Why do Yuma and I continue to have this dream together? I mean, I like the guy, but just as a best friend."

That was the truth on both ends, but any further thought was cut off as Lance noticed the time on his alarm clock and reacted with utter shock. "No! I'm running late!" He suddenly realized something. "Where's the water?"

He started moving about the room getting dressed in his year one, middle school, uniform which consisted of a white shirt with red-lined sleeves and collar, a red tie, blue pants, and brown shoes. He then grabbed all his duelist hear and booked it down stairs.

"Mom! Grampa! Are you here?" Lance shouted.

He ran into the kitchen only to find a note on the fridge.

' _Lance,_

 _A last-minute tournament came up after you went to bed last night and your grandpa's coming with me. We had to leave early. Listen to your father and know that you are free to sleep over with Yuma and vice versa. Be good and get to school on time._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

 _P.S. I mean it Lance. Get to school on time while I'm gone or you're getting a lecture when I get home.'_

Lance groaned. _"I'm off to a great start on that mom."_ He absolutely loved his mother, but not enough to sit through another one of her lectures. "I got to get going."

He grabbed his school bag and ran outside to a forest green bike with blue trim and pegs on the back for his friends. Usually, the only one that rode with him was Yuma.

Lance turned on his duel gazer to check the time and breathed a sigh of relief. _"Alright, if I book it, I can pick Yuma up and get us to school on time."_ He started pedaling hard down the street. _"Legs don't fail me now!"_

 _ **Tsukumo Residence: Attic, Same Time…**_

Yuma, dressed, in a white and red shirt with gray sweats, fell out of his hammock. "Weird dream." He was in the attic with his deck laid out before a picture of his parents. "Oh well, at least I'm up now." The clock started going off getting Yuma to his feet. "I'm late!"

He climbed down to his room and quickly got dressed before heading down to find Kari working on various stories. One of the screens displayed the Sentai Ranger.

I love a good lead in the morning." Kari looked at the Sentai Ranger and sighed. "Now if only your identity were easier to track down."

"What gives Kari?" Yuma ran in place. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I'm a news reporter, not your babysitter." Kari took a drink of her coffee. "You're in middle school little bro. Act like it."

Yuma made a face before running outside to find his grandma sweeping away. She was smaller than Yuma and had grey hair. Her attire consisted of salmon robes and socks with Japanese style sandals.

Yuma closed the door as he put his shoes on. "Bye grandma!"

"But Yuma, what about a good-bye kiss?" Haru asked.

Yuma began to run past her. "No time!" Haru moved with much more grace and precision than one would expect from someone of her age as she used the handle of the broom to catch Yuma by his shirt and hold him up high by his collar. "Grandma! What are you doing?"

"Either you give your grandma a kiss goodbye or you get a grand slobbering." Haru threatened.

 _ **Streets of Heartland City, Some Time Later…**_

Yuma was stuffing a rice ball in his mouth before jumping over one of the many litterbots in his way.

Lance yelled behind him. "Get ready, Yuma!"

Yuma looked back and smiled upon seeing lance ridding up behind him. "Got it Lance!"

Lance sped on by grabbing Yuma's right arm and lifting him up. The Syllable duelist then swung around until he could plant his feet on the pegs. From there, Yuma rested his hands on his best friend's shoulders.

The Heroic duelist then picked up speed taking them clear over the stairs. Lance landed safely, and any speed they may have lost was easily made up for as he pumped his legs. Soon, the two boys were weaving through the people ahead.

Yuma happily declared. "Right on time as always Lance."

Lance smirked. "Did you expect anything less? Now hang on because I'm getting us to school in record time."

 _ **Train**_

A young girl with green hair and orange eyes rode the train watching Lance and Yuma speed off down the road. She wore their school's 1st years girls uniform which consisted of a sleeveless white uniform with pink trim and a skirt.

A girl with red hair noticed the boys. "You know, sometimes I can't imagine how those two became best friends. They're just so different. Almost like opposite."

The girl with green hair slightly blushed but spoke calmly. "I think Yuma has a lot of good points and I'm certain Lance sees those in him."

"I guess you'd know Tori." The girl shrugged. "Personally, I think Yuma should try a little harder to stay friends with Lance like getting a better deck. Lance must get so bored winning all their duels."

 _ **Gym Class, Later in the Day…**_

Lance slapped the 20th vault box. "Alright, that's 20 Yuma. Clear this and you'll set a new school record."

All the first years were dressed in white gym clothes with red trim.

Yuma excitedly said, "That record's going down because I'm about to high five the sky!"

He ran to the spring and jumped on it only to crash into the boxes resulting in their classmates laughing at him except for Tori and Lance.

"Are you okay Yuma?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, grounds not that hard." Yuma stated sounding a little disoriented.

Lance helped him to his feet. "Alright buddy, good try."

 _ **Pool**_

All the male first years wore blue trunks with red trim while girls wore one piece white and pink swimwear mirroring their uniforms.

"Go Yuma!" Tori cheered as Yuma dove into the water.

Lance nodded. "He may actually do it this time provided he keeps his mouth closed."

Girls besides Tori were looking at Lance, but he ignored them. He didn't really care for fan girls like most would assume upon first impressions.

" _Hold my breath for a lap?"_ Yuma thought before opening his mouth. _"No problem."_

He then took in water. Lance jumped in and brought his friend out of the pool before he could take too much in. The rest of the class laughed while Tori stood by concerned.

 _ **English Class**_

Yuma and Tori sat in the back middle while Lance sat on the right side, across the aisle, from them.

"So, why do you do it Yuma?" Tori asked getting his attention.

"Those dares?" Yuma asked. "Why not? It's all good fun."

"It's fun to turn green coughing up pool water?" Tori asked.

Yuma smiled. "No, but that's the price you pay. To be great, you got to take chances, so I take lots because I want to be the greatest" He grabbed is golden key. "With this key, someday I will be."

Lance chimed in. "You got to beat me first Tsukumo."

Yuma looked at him determined as Lance stared straight ahead with a noticeable smirk.

Tori looked at the pendent. "So, that's the key your parents brought back from one of their expeditions, right?"

Yuma nodded. "Yep, and you know what it unlocks? Potential. Isn't that cool?"

"Really? Think it could work on me?" Tori asked.

Yuma plainly said, "Nope."

That caused Tori to fall onto her deck before looking at him. "Why?"

"Because this key is part of me. With it, I'm good to go." Yuma could no longer contain his excitement. "With it, I feel the flow!"

That got their teacher's attention who cleared her throat.

 _ **Dueling Period**_

Lance walked out into the wide-open area used for dueling having gone on ahead of Yuma and Tori. He loved them both as his friends, but not enough to miss out on a second of dueling period. Now he was looking around for his first opponent.

He was approached by a regular opponent of his. A young man who was a year older than him. Shark. He had dark blue eyes, pale skin, and dark purple hair resembling the tentacles. A grey, shark tooth-shaped locket was around his neck. He also had two grey rings on his right hand.

Shark has a grey and green duel gazer with a red lens and a yellow spike as well as a blue D-Pad. His school attire consists of a white shirt with green-lined sleeves, tie and collar indicating that he was a second year.

"Alright Hogan, it's time we had another duel, and this time I'm claiming your deck." Shark declared.

Lance smirked. "I'm always up for a duel Shark, especially with second best in the school, but doesn't expect this time to be any different than the duels of the past. Anyways, where are we dueling?"

Shark pointed at the top of the steps. "Up there."

The two boys moved to the top of the stairs before facing off.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Shark 4000)**

"Get ready Shark because I'm coming out of the gates hard." Lance declared. "I summon **Heroic Challenger-Double Lance(LV 4/1700/900)**." A warrior in white and light blue armor appeared wielding two lances.

"As long as I'm using him for an Xyz summon of a Heroic Champion monster, he counts as two monsters. So, I build the overlay network to Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Gandiva(R 4/O 1/2100/1800)**. I'll end my turn by setting two cards."

"You think that's going to protect you?" Shark scoffed. "If so, you better think again. I summon my **Big Jaws(LV 3/1800/300)**." A small shark with large teeth appeared. "Since Big Jaws is a fish, I can special summon **Shark Stickers(LV 3/200/1000)**." A long, blue fish appeared.

Lance cut in. "I activate Gandiva's effect. By removing one overlay unit, I can destroy a LV 4 or lower monster that was special summoned to your side of the field. Say good bye to your Shark Stickers."

Shark took a card from his hand. "You destroyed my monster, but he won't be gone for long. I activate **Surface** which allows me to special summon my **Shark Stickers(LV 3/200/1000)** back to the field.

Now with two Level three monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark(R 3/O 2/1900/1000)**. Then, I can detach one of its overlay units to deal 400 life points per card in my hand.

Since I have three, you take 1200 damage **(Lance 2800/Shark 4000)**. "Now, I activate **Aqua Jet** equipping it to my shark and granting him 1000 extra ATK." **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark(R3/O 1/2900/1000 effect)**. "That's More than enough power to destroy Gandiva."

"I activate my first face down **Heroic Retribution Sword**. I can equip this trap to any Heroic monster I control. Now we both take all battle damage when the equipped monster is involved **(Lance 2000/Shark 3200)**." Both monsters blew up. "Additionally, any monster that does battle with the equipped monster is destroyed."

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." Shark declared.

"Alright, it's time to bring out my ace." Lance drew. "I summon **Heroic Challenger-Spartan(LV 4/1600/1000)**." A warrior decks out in golden armor appeared. "I then activate my face down **Copy Knight**.

Since I summoned a level four or lower monster, I get to copy its level and attack giving me two monsters to build the overlay network. Let's go, Xyz summon **Heroic Champion Excalibur(R 4/O 2/2000/2000)**." A large warrior decked out in red armor and holding a blade appeared.

Shark smiled. "I was waiting to see him because I have a special card up my sleeve just for you. I activate one of my face downs **Splash Capture**. By banishing two Fish monsters from my grave, I can take control of an Xyz monster you just summoned."

"I'm impressed Shark. You've upgraded your deck from the last time we dueled. That said, it's not the end. Since you control a monster, and I no longer control one of my own, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(1800/200)**." A warrior in black armor appeared. "I'll then set one card ending my turn."

Shark drew. "I activate Excalubur's effect. By removing two Xyz units, this card gains double its original attack." **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 0/4000/2000)**. "That's more than enough to wipe out your Halberd and remaining life points!"

Lance smirked. "I activate my **Battleguard Howling** trap. Since you targeted a warrior on my field, I get to choose a monster on your field and make you take life point damage equal to that monster's original attack. You only got Excalibur **(Lance 2000/Shark 1200)**. In addition, that card monster to the hand. or in this case, my extra deck meaning Halberd is safe."

Shark grit his teeth. "I end my turn."

Lance drew and smiled. "Looks like this is the end Shark. I summon another **Double Lance(LV 4/1700/900)**. As you recall, he can count as two monsters when summoning a Heroic Champion. That means I have three materials.

So, let's go. I build the overlay network with my monster to Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Kusanagi(2500/2400)**." A warrior decked on out in orange and red armor appeared wielding a glowing orange blade.

"Damn!" Shark shouted.

 _ **With Yuma and Tori**_

Yuma ran out to the duel field feeling just as excited as he always does with Tori walking out to stand with him.

"Alright, it's finally time to duel!" Yuma took out his duel gazer. "Let's get to it."

Both Tori and Yuma put their gazers on and activated them allowing them to see the duels that were going on in Augmented Reality. All around them monsters were facing off against other monsters.

Yuma walked down and looked around. "Now, who to duel today?"

"You mean who to lose to today." Tori quipped.

Yuma stumbled. "What's that supposed to mean? Sure, I've lost 20 straight duels, but so what?"

Tori noticed Lance and Shark dueling, so she pointed it out. "Yuma look."

Yuma did and they both saw Kusanagi's summoning.

They ran over as Shark shouted. "No!"

Yuma marveled at Kusanagi. "That is so cool! Someday, I'll get some Xyz monsters."

"Alright Kusanagi, attack Shark directly." Lance smiled. "You can activate that face down, but it won't do any good in the end."

Shark knew Kusanagi effect about as well as Lance since they dueled that often, so he took the hit **(Lance 2000/Shark 0)**. Lance was the winner.

The Heroic user walked up to Shark with a smile. "That was a nice duel Shark. You're by far the most challenging opponent I've found."

Lance held out his hand and Shark scoffed before taking it. "Just you wait Lance. Someday, I'll claim your deck."

Lance chuckled. "You can try." He smiled as they let go. "Though I don't know why you insist on such an ante, but so long as your opponent agrees willingly, I'm cool."

Shark had, at one point, forced people into these duels, but Lance had stepped up putting his deck on the line to stop Shark's bullying. Now, the guy could no longer force people into the ante, but if they accepted, there was nothing Lance could do.

These days, the two dueled often with Shark always putting forth the ante and Lance accepting. After all, why should he fear losing when he's never lost to anyone but his grandfather and monster. Come on, that was only to be expected.

Yuma could no longer contain himself as he ran to stand at the side of the two of them. "Alright, I'm next Shark. Let's duel right now!"

Shark scoffed and waved him off. "Please Yuma, everyone knows you're the worst duelist in the school. There'd be no point. Even claiming your deck doesn't appeal because everyone knows it's trash."

Shark didn't even use the decks he claimed, so the fact that he didn't even want Yuma's deck a trophy was that much more insulting.

"Come on, we don't have to duel for my deck. Why can't you ever just accept my challenge for a fun duel?" Yuma complained. "No one has to put up their decks at all."

Shark stuck his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. "It's just not my style to duel your way."

Lance jumped in. "Then how about you duel Yuma for my deck." Everyone looked at him. "I mean it. You duel Yuma for my deck, but if he wins you can never claim another deck in a duel."

Yuma was surprised as he turned to Lance. "Are you sure?"

Lance nodded. "I think you're more than capable of beating Shark."

Shark laughed. "Since you're sure, I suppose I can spare a few minutes to take Yuma down, but not here." He walked away. "We'll duel at Station Square, Sunday afternoon. If Yuma doesn't show, I come looking."

 _ **Streets of Heartland City, After School…**_

Lance, Tori, and Yuma walked along the streets having just gotten out of school.

"Are you really sure you want to do this Lance?" Tori questioned. "You know Yuma always loses,"

Yuma looked back at her. "I don't always lose Tori." He then turned to Lance. "I also want to know if you're sure about this. I'm not certain how I feel about wagering your deck."

Lance wasn't worried. "It's fine Yuma. I trust in you to win." He threw his best friend a card. "Of course, I'm also aware how tough Shark is, and I realize how dumb it'd be if you went in unprepared. That's why you should consider that an early birthday present."

Yuma looked at the card and was utterly shocked. "This is an Xyz card!"

Tori looked at it. "Zubaba General?"

The card depicted a warrior in white and gold armor with a red cape and black sword.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to have this?" Yuma asked.

Lance stopped and looked back at him with a smile. "Come on man, I just told you I planned for that to be your birthday present, and I already have a slew of awesome warrior Xyz's at my command. It's yours."

Yuma smiled while excitedly jumping up and down. "Alright, I got an Xyz monster! I got to try this out?" He looked at Lance. "Let's duel right now. He looked over at the harbor. "Let's duel there."

Tori smiled and shook her head. _"Yuma, you know exactly how this is going to end even with an Xyz, yet you still insist on going ahead with it."_

Lance chuckled. "Sure. I'm always up for kicking your butt."

 _ **Harbor**_

Yuma smiled as he activated his D-pad and gazer. "Alright, I'm feeling the flow!"

Lance smirked as he did the same. "Feel the flow all you want because it won't help you beat me."

Tori stood off to the side as she activated her gazer to watch the match.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Yuma 4000)**

"Get ready Lance because I'm going to show just how much I've improved!" Yuma declared. "I play **Achacha Archer(1200/600)** in attack mode." An archer in light armor appeared. "When he's summoned, you're dealt 500 life points **(Lance 3500/Yuma 4000)**." Yuma was ecstatic. "Alright, I took the first life points! I'll end my turn."

Tori sighed and shook her head. "Yuma…"

Lance chuckled. "You forgot about placing your traps; however, I'm not sure you had one, so let's focus on the fact that Achacha Archer can activate it's effect upon flipping. Meaning you could have set it and still dealt first blow even if I had summoned my Assault Halberd."

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something!" Yuma shouted.

"This is a duel, so we can't go back." Lance drew. "We'll just have to press on. That said, I'm not going to punish this blunder too bad. I summon **Heroic Challenger- Thousand Blades(LV 4/1300/1100)**." He smiled. "Instead of activating his effect, I'll have him destroy your Archer **(Lance 3500/Yuma 3900)**. With that, I'll end my turn."

Yuma drew and looked at his hand. _"Okay, think Yuma. What cards do you have that could help you?_ " He then saw a possible combination. "Alright, I'll start by summoning my **Goblindbergh(LV 4/1400/0)** while activating his effect."

A goblin, dressed as an aviator, flew onto the field carrying a metal cage. "When he is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose **Ganbara Knight(LV 4/0/2000)**."

A knight in red and yellow armor with twin shields appeared making Yuma even more excited. "Alright, it's time to build the overlay network with my LV 4 Ganbara knight and Goblindbergh to Xyz summon **Zubaba General(2000/1000)**."

The warrior decked out in white and gold armor with a huge blade appeared. "I'll have him attack your Thousand Blade **(Lance 2800/Yuma 3900)**." Yuma was ecstatic once more. "Alright, I finally Xyz summoned!"

"Yuma, did you forget Zubaba General's effect!?" Tori angrily shouted. "Did you even bother reading it in the first place!?"

Yuma looked from Tori to his card. "Zubaba General has an effect?"

Lance sighed. "Come on Yuma, I didn't think I'd have to remind you that Xyz's tend to come with effects." He recovered and drew. "Anyways, it's officially my turn." He looked at his hand. "I had a different play in mind, but this should work better." He nodded

"I summon **Heroic Challenger-Ambush Soldier(LV 1/0/0)**." A warrior in silver armor and with a sword on their left hand appeared. "I then activate his ability to tribute him in exchange for two Heroic Challengers from my grave or hand. I'll choose to summon two **Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blade(LV 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1100)**.

One from the grave and the other my hand. Now I overlay both to Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 2/2000/2000)**." The warrior in red with a large blade appeared. "I activate his effect by removing both overlay units to doubles his original attack until your next end phase."

 **Heroic Challenger Excalibur(R 4/O 0/4000/2000 effect)**

Yuma was shocked. 4000 ATK!?"

Lance smirked. "Nope because I activate **Magnum Shield**. This equip spell can only be equipped to a warrior, and works differently depending on what position said warrior is in. Since Excalibur is in attack mode, he gains ATK equal to his DEF."

 **Heroic Challenger Excalibur(R 4/O 0/6000/2000)**

Yuma's shock only grew. "6000ATK!?"

Tori was just impressed. "Wow, I don't remember Lance having that card before."

"No one would Tori. This was one of a few cards I only recently acquired to power up my deck." Lance pointed at Zubaba General. "Now, Excalibur destroy his General!"

 **(Lance 2800/Yuma 0)**

Lance walked over to Yuma with a smirk. "You managed to shave off a few 100 more of my life points this time around." He nodded. "Not bad."

Yuma smiled. "Just you wait because I'm going to win our next duel."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Only in your dreams Yuma."

The two laughed together

Tori smiled. _"To others, their friendship may not make sense; however, stick around long enough, and you'll see that they're not so different."_

 _ **With Shark**_

Shark had just left Heartland Hospital and was walking up to his bike when he noticed a blank card beside it. _"A card?"_

He knelt and picked it up only to hear a deep, dark voice speaking to him as dark energy entered his being. _"Yes Shark. Let the Number take hold."_

Shark let out a primal scream as the power coursed through him and the number 17 appeared on the back of his left hand. Shark smirked as he put the card in his extra deck and got on his motorcycle. Oh, he was looking forward to Sunday.

* * *

Guard0077:I think Tori will be a duelist. And Yuma can use Fusion or Ritual summon.

Quillion9000:I am unsure about Yuma using fusion and Ritual, but I would be open to Tori becoming a duelist and shaping her character a little different than the anime. So, if anyone knows of an archetype, that uses Xyz monsters and isn't used by anyone in the series, then tell me. I'll take a look and see if they can work for her.


	3. First of the Numbers

_**Hogan Residence, Sunday…**_

Lance walked down the stairs dressed in his blue cargo pants with forest green trim and tank top.

He entered the kitchen only for Crow to call out to him. "Hey Lance, catch."

Lance caught the apple Crow threw. "Thanks dad." He took a bite with a smile. "I'll be off now."

Crow nodded. "Tell Yuma good luck."

Lance walked off. "Will do."

 _ **Tsukumo Residence**_

Yuma ran by Haru. "Bye grandma!"

"Wait." Haru called out.

Yuma ran backwards and jogged in place. "Right, your kiss."

She threw him a small package. "No, you were just forgetting your duel fuel."

Yuma smiled. "Thanks Grandma."

 _ **Heartland Tower**_

A tall, young man with straight blueish-black hair that falls to his chin, and light green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands on the left walked through the halls. His attire consisted of a blue trench coat that is tattered at the ends and belted shut.

He also sports grey pants and brown shoes. The young man had just finished his morning training and walked into a room that was panted to look like a blue sky. There were posters of a grassy field out in the country as well. This was offset by many medical supplies.

The young man smiled as he looked at the slightly open closet. "Lulu, did I do something wrong?"

He waited for the usual reply which ranged from a soft, angry yes to giggling depending on what the situation was. This time, he was greeted by silence.

"Lulu?" The young man asked as he opened the closet only to see it empty. "Lulu!" He ran from the room in search of her. _"Where's Lulu? She's not supposed to leave the room unless it's with Kite, or I. Kite usually tells me if he's taking her somewhere"_

He ran along the halls heading for Hart's room, at the top of the tower, only to spot Kite walking down the hall. He was a young man with light, blue-grey eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair that curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front.

His attire includes a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, a finger-less black glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots. He also has a belt with two purple deck boxes for his cards.

The young man ran up to Kite who noted the concern on the young man's face. "What's wrong Shay?"

"Kite, have you seen Lulu?" Shay worriedly asked. "Is she with Hart?"

"She wasn't in her room?" Kite asked starting to worry himself.

Shay quickly shook his head. "No."

Kite put on a calm demeanor. "Don't panic. We'll look around the tower first and expand our search to Heartland if she's not here. Should either of us find her, we'll contact the other."

Shay nodded. "Right."

The young men parted.

 _ **An Alleyway**_

Lance rode his bike into a clean alley only to stop across from a girl with pink eyes and feather earrings. She had long, dark purple hair, which extends past her lower back, and shorter, lilac side tails. Her attire consisted of a cream vest with an under dress that splits into three, worn out pants, brown boots, two brown belts, and a red sash.

Lance asked. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Lulu Obsidian, and I demand a duel." Lulu stated seriously.

Lance noticed something odd as a number 13 appeared on the back of her left hand and a number 31 appeared on the back of her right.

" _That is strange."_ Lance got off his bike and looked at the girl. "If you want to lose, I'll gladly oblige your request."

True, Lance was always up for dueling anyone, but those numbers on her hands concerned him. Since she seemed adamant about dueling, maybe he could find out what they were through the duel duel.

"I'm going to take you down." Lulu stated

"If I had a nickel every time I heard that, I wouldn't need to work a day in my life." Lance retorted.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Lulu 4000)**

"Just a moment, I have to inform my friends where I am before we truly get started." Lance stated.

He called up Yuma. "Lance, where are you?"

Lance looked at Lulu. "I'm currently held up and can't get away; however, I believe in you buddy. Take Shark down."

Yuma smile. "You got it."

Lance ended the call and Lulu, who was clearly annoyed, asked, "Are you finally done?"

"I'm just letting my friends know where I am." Lance defended. "Anyways, I'll start by summoning **Heroic Challenger-Night Watchman(LV 4/1200/300)**." A warrior in light brown armor appeared carrying a lantern and iron blade. "I'll end my turn."

Lulu drew. "I activate my **Lyrilusc-Turquoise Warbler(LV 1/100/100)**. Since I control no monsters, I can special summon her." A green and blue warbler girl appeared. "When she's summoned, I can special summon another Lyrilusc from my hand or grave.

I choose **Lyrilusc-Cobalt Sparrow(LV 1/0/100)**." A brown and tan sparrow girl appeared. "Since I control Winged-Beast monsters, I can special summon **Lyrilusc-Sapphire Swallow(LV 1/100/0)**."

A blue and black swallow girl appeared. "As well as another LV 1 Winged-Beast monster from my hand. I'll choose a second **Lyrilusc-Cobalt Sparrow(LV 1/0/100)**." She smirked. "This gives me everything I need to build the overlay network."

" _Four level 1 monsters in one turn."_ Lance thought. _"What is she planning to summon?"_

"I'm going to build it twice to Xyz summon **Number 13: Embodiment of Crime(R 1/O 2/500/500)** and **Number 31:Embodiment of Punishment(R 1/O 2/500/500)**." The number 13 flashed red as a fiend with chains, horns on its head, and a saw appeared followed by another red flash of red as number 31 appeared being a fiend with horns on the side of its head, a cross, and a spiked ball. "I end my turn."

" _A Number? I've never heard of those cards before."_ Lance drew. "Alright, I'll admit that was impressive, and I'm not stupid enough to think low attack monsters don't have their strong points."

He smirked. "That only means I have to play carefully to get around your monster. So, I summon **Heroic Challenger-Extra Sword(LV 4/1000/1000)**. A green, silver, and gold warrior holding two blades appeared.

"My monsters have a unique affect in that you'll have no choose, but to attack. So, pick your target." Lulu stated. "If you're thinking you can switch your Night Watchman to defense, then think again. Both monsters can force your monsters into attack mode with their ability.

"Alright, then my Extra Sword will attack 31." Lance stated.

"You activated my monster's effect. Since Number 13 is on the field, 31 can't be destroyed by battle or card effects. In addition, any battle damage I'd receive is dealt to you **(Lance 3500/Lulu 4000)**."

"Powerful effects, and they're full power can be accessed when they are both on the field." Lance was surprised. "They are the perfect duo and quite powerful indeed."

Lulu smiled. "Your Night Watchman is forced to attack, so pick your target."

"Not that it matters, but I'll attack 31." Lance's monster was blocked by 13 **(Lance 2800/Lulu 4000)**. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

Lulu drew. "I activate **Premature Burial** **(Lance 2800/Lulu 3200)**. By paying 800 life points, I can special summon a monster from my grave. I choose **Lyrilusc-Turquoise Warbler(LV 1/100/100)**.

Since I control a Winged-Beast monster, I can summon a second **Lyrilusc-Sapphire Swallow(LV 1/100/0)**. This allows me to summon another monster from my hand, so I'll summon **Lyrilusc-Cobalt Sparrow(LV 1/0/100)**.

I build the overlay network with my three Lyrilusc to Xyz summon **Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale(R 1/O 3/300/300)**." A colorful bird woman appeared on the field. "She can attack directly as well as multiple times equivalent to the number of units she has."

"So, three attacks." Lance stated.

Lulu nodded. "Exactly, and I'll use all three now **(Lance 1900/Lulu 3200)**. Number's 13 and 31 will follow that up by attacking you directly as well **(Lance 900/Lulu 3200)**."

Lance smirked. "This a sticky situation, but I'll come out on top in the end."

The Heroic user drew only to be surrounded by golden light forcing him to close his eyes.

 _ **Train Station, Before Lance's Duel Started…**_

Yuma arrived to find Shark and Tori waiting for him, but not Lance. "Tori, where's Lance?"

"I don't know." Tori stated. "I thought he was coming with you."

"Maybe Lance wised up and decided to stop hanging out with losers." Shark laughed. "It won't stop me from going to claim his deck after I've creamed you."

"You won't claim Lance's deck because I'm going to win." Yuma declared.

"Please, I've already said you aren't on Lance's level and you certainly aren't on my level." Shark declared.

"We'll see because I'm feeling the flow!" Yuma declared.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma 4000/Shark 4000)**

"Alright Yuma! Win this for Lance!" Tori cheered.

Yuma's gazer went off and he answered it to see that it was his best friend. "Lance, where are you?"

Lance replied, "I'm currently held up and can't get away right now; however, I believe in you buddy. Take Shark down."

Yuma smiled. "You got it."

Lance hung up.

Yuma focused on the duel at hand. "Alright, it's time to high five the sky. I summon **Ganbara Knight(LV 4/0/1800)**." A knight in red and yellow armor, with two shields, appeared. "Then…" He looked at his hand. "I activate the effect of my **Kagetokage(LV 4/1100/1500)**.

Because I summoned a LV 4 monster, I can special summon him from my hand." A black reptile with red eyes appeared. "With two level 4's, I can build the overlay network to Xyz summon **Zubaba General(R 4/O 2/2000/1000)**." A warrior decked out in white and yellow appeared.

Shark scoffed. "So, someone finally got themselves an Xyz." He drew. "Looks like I'll just have to tear it to pieces. I summon **Needle Sunfish(LV 3/1500/100)**." A fish with a huge mouth full of needles appeared.

"I then activate **Aqua Jet** granting him 1000 more ATK until the end of the turn. Now, fill that monster with holes Sunfish **(Yuma 3500/Shark 4000)**. I'll end my turn with a face down. You're move Yuma."

"This duel's only just begun, yet I'm down in a big way." Yuma drew. "I got to even the score. I summon **Zubaba Knight(LV 3/1600/900)**." A warrior in yellow and red armor with a red cape appeared. "Now, take that fish down my knight."

"My monster won't be destroyed that easily. I activate **Zeus' Breath**. This puts a stop to your monster's attack and deals you 800 points of damage if I have a Water monster on my field. Which I do **(Yuma 2700/Shark 4000)**."

Yuma flinched. "I end my turn."

" _Yuma…"_ Tori worriedly thought.

Shark drew. "I summon **Skull Kraken(LV 3/600/1600)**." A black skull with red eyes and many tentacles appeared. "I now build the overlay network with my LV 3 Skull Kraken and Needle Sunfish to Xyz summon **Number 17:Leviathan Dragon(R 3/O 2/2000/0)**."

A large, blue dragon with 3 sets of wings appeared shocking both Tori and Yuma.

"What is that?" Yuma questioned.

Tori said, "I've never seen a monster like it before."

"I activate his special ability. By removing an overlay unit, I can increase his ATK by 500. **Number 17:Leviathan Dragon(R 3/O 2/2500/0)**. I'll use it to crush your knight. **(Yuma 1800/Shark 4000** )." Shark laughed. "Face it Yuma, at this point, you're just holding out.

Yuma stared down the dragon before looking at Shark. "I don't intend to hold out Shark." He placed his hand on his deck and drew. "I intend to win because I'm feeling the flow!

That's when Yuma's key glowed a brilliant gold forcing Yuma to close his eyes.

 _ **Before the Demon Door**_

Lance and Yuma both appeared before the door at the same time and looked at each other. "This is our dream."

The door spoke drawing their attention. "This is no dream. Have you the courage to unlock this power? It is time to decide Yuma and Lance."

Yuma looked to Lance and held out his key. "What do you think?"

Lance looked from the door to Yuma and thought back to his current duel. "Do it."

Yuma shook his head. "No, we'll do it together."

Lance smiled and nodded as he cupped his hands and got down. "Alright then."

Yuma stepped back a bit before running forward and jumping into Lance's hands. Lance then pushed up with all his might sending Yuma straight at the door.

"Alright, I'm feeling the flow!" Yuma declared as he shoved the key into the hole.

It released a burst of blue energy that knocked both Yuma and Lance to their butts. The chains broke open releasing more, golden light which blinded the boys once more.

 **Lance vs Lulu**

 **(Lance 900/Lulu 3200)**

Lance quickly looked around only to find himself back in the alleyway looking at Lulu before a glow coming from his pendent and deck box caught his attention. He opened the deck box and pulled out two cards with wide eyes.

" _Number Cards!"_ Lance thought.

"Hey, are you spacing out on me or giving up?" Lulu asked.

Lance looked at her as he put the cards away. "Sorry about that. I believe I'm ready to end this duel, and it all starts with another **Heroic Challenger-Night Watchman(LV 4/1200/300)**."

"How will that help?" Lulu asked.

Lance smirked. "Just watch. I got something special in store, but first I activate two copies of **Copy Knight**. When I normal summon a LV 4 or lower warrior, this card grants me a normal monster of the same name and LV.

That means I now have 5 LV 4 Heroic monsters to build the overlay network with. Come forth **Number 86: Heroic Champion–Rhongomyniad(R 4/O 5/4000/3000 effects)**." A warrior decked out in white armor with gold trim appeared wielding a spear."

"You think I'm intimidated? He can't touch my live points or monsters. Even my current Lyrilusc has effects in place to protect my life points and itself from destruction." Lulu stated firmly.

"That's true, but Rhongomyniad gains a slew of effects depending on how many overlay units it has. What's more, I only detach units at the end phase. Now, the only effect you must care about is the ability to negate the effects of a monster on the field. I'll choose Number 31."

Lulu was shocked. "I lost…"

"Number 86 destroy Number 31 **(Lance 900/Lulu 0)**." Lance declared.

Lulu fell to her knees and closed her eyes. Immediately, two cards, which Lance assumed to be the Numbers, floated up and into his pendent freeing the young girl from their control.

The middle schooler picked his pendent up and looked at it. _"This has certainly been odd."_

Lulu opened her eyes and looked around confused. "Where am I?"

She tried to get up only to immediately fall to her knees panting.

Lance ran over. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Stay back whoever you are!" Lulu struggled to get up and used a nearby trashcan to stand. "I may not look it, but I know how to defend myself."

" _Whoa, she is suddenly acting like a whole other person."_ Lance held up his hands. "Whoa, I'm not out to hurt you or anything. You just challenged me to a duel."

"I did?" Lulu asked seeming excited by the prospect. "Did I win?"

Lance tapped his duel gazer. "Look through the logs on your gazer."

Lulu did and sighed. "I lost."

Lance nodded as he continued to notice Lulu wobbling something fierce. "Right, I'm not exactly sure what's happening, but would you like some help to the hospital? Maybe some family you have? I swear, I'm not out to hurt you."

Lance hadn't gotten any answers, but it wasn't like he could leave a girl, who clearly had some form of sickness if the panting and trouble standing were anything to go by, alone in an alleyway.

Lulu sighed as she fell to her knees. "I'm sorry for saying that."

Lance slowly walked forward and crouched before her. "No, I get it. You sort of just woke up here and had no idea what's going on. Anyways, let's make proper introductions. My name is Lance Hogan."

"I'm Lulu Obsidian." Lulu stated.

Lance nodded and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Now, is there somewhere I can take you?"

"You can take me to Heartland Tower." Lulu stated. "My brothers are there."

Lance picked Lulu up before putting her on his back which surprised the girl. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Well, it would be easier to get you back to the tower if you rode on my back. Just hang on tight, and I'll have you back to your brothers soon." Lance stated.

Lance grabbed his bike and walked out of the alleyway. The Heroic user pushed his bike along the sidewalk as Lulu marveled at the city.

 _ **Yuma vs Shark**_

 **(Yuma 1800/Shark 4000)**

Yuma opened his eyes and looked around only to see a floating being next to him. This being has a transparent, blue body with green markings and blue gems all over. He has blue hair that curls up in a mohawk, pointed ears, which are pierced with dangling earrings, and heterochromatic eyes, the left eye being luminous gold and the right a clear white.

"W-Who are you?" Yuma asked shocked

" **Astral."** The being said.

"Huh, what's an Astral?" Yuma asked confused.

Astral said, **"My name if I recall."**

"If you recall? What do you mean by that?" Yuma asked.

Tori appeared on a screen. "Who are you talking to Yuma?"

Yuma looked over at her. "What do you mean?" He pointed at Astral. "This guy right here."

"Where?" Tori questioned not seeing Astral.

"Here." Yuma began furiously pointing at him. "I mean, look he's kind of hard to miss."

"I don't see anyone." Tori stated.

Yuma sighed. "Jeez, maybe I am hallucinating, or I might have really lost it?"

" **What have you lost?"** Astral asked getting his attention. **"Perhaps we could find it together. Then again, is that what I'm supposed to do? I don't remember. In fact, I don't remember much of anything. All I can recall is that I'm here for a great purpose which escapes me."**

"A great purpose?!" Yuma rubbed his head in frustration. "How great could it be if you forgot?!"

"Yuma get it together!" Tori shouted. "Lance's deck is still on the line!"

Yuma shook his head and focused on the matter hand. _"She's right. Phase the walking flashlight out of my head and focus on the duel."_ He looked at the field. _"I got to figure out how to deal with this Number card."_ He looked at his hand. "Okay, what do I have to win this duel?"

Astral suddenly remembered something. **"Duel? That word sounds familiar."**

Yuma turned to him. "Huh, what do you know about dueling?"

" **Plenty because I duel."** Astral stated.

Yuma rolled his eyes. "Yeah and I tap dance. Now be quiet."

" **I can duel."** Astral declared before looking at the hand. **"I'll summon Gogogo Golem in defense mode."** Astral declared.

Yuma glared at him. "This is my duel, and I'll summon **Gogogo Golem(LV 4/1800/1500)** in attack mode." A large golem appeared. "I'll then activate **Blustering Winds** granting Golem a thousand more ATK until my next turn. Now, attack that dragon **(Yuma 1800/Shark 3700)**."

Tori happily proclaimed. "That's the way Yuma!"

"Yeah, Leviathan Dragon is toast!" Yuma declared.

" **Not quite."** Astral stated.

Yuma saw that the dragon was still standing. "What gives!? I took that dragon down fair and square!"

"Fraid not." Shark chuckled. "A Number can only be destroyed in battle by another Number."

Yuma stepped back in shock. "But, I don't have any Numbers."

" **Observation number one: This human's dueling skills are adequate are best."** Astral stated.

"What do you mean?" Yuma questioned angrily. "I still got a monster on the field to protect me!"

Astral nodded. **"You do, but your golem would have served better in defense mode with its ability to survive an extra attack while the spell could have been saved. As things stand now, this Shark has the advantage."**

Shark confirmed what Astral said. "That golem may be strong, but not for much longer." He drew. "I activate my dragon's effect removing it's last unit to power him up to 3000 ATK. Then, I'll summon **Drill Barnacle(LV 3/300/0)**."

A grey barnacle with purple drills appeared. "My dragon will then destroy your golem **(Yuma 1600/Shark 1900)**. Next, my barnacle will attack you directly **(Yuma 1300/Shark 3700)**. When my barnacle successfully attacks you, he gains 1000 ATK."

 **Drill Barnacle(LV 3/1300/0)**

Astral looked at his hand as it began to fade. **"What is this? My life force seems to be draining away."** He closed his eyes before opening them. **"Numbers! They're the key to opening my sealed memories."** He looked at Yuma. **"You must win or something terrible will happen."**

"That's easier said than done!" Yuma shouted frustrated.

" **You can win this duel if you start listening to me. Stop making dumb mistakes and listen to my advice. This duel may simply be for you, but this is a more serious matter for myself."** Astral stated.

Yuma grit his teeth. "News flash, but I got something on the line here. If Shark wins, he's trkaing my best friend's deck." Astral looked at him so the Syllable duelist sighed. "Which is why, if you can help me, I'll listen… for now."

Astral nodded. **"On this turn you need to draw a card that allows you to summon more than once this turn."**

Yuma took a deep breath. "Okay, I know a few cards that could help me do that." He drew. "Perfect!"

" **Goblindbergh."** Astral nodded. **"It seems as though fate has come through for me this time."**

"Let's just finish this." Yuma grit his teeth. "I summon **Goblindbergh(LV 4/1400/0)**." A goblin in a plane appeared carrying a metal case. "He didn't come alone because his ability allows me to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand. With that ability, I will bring out **Gagaga Magician(LV 4/1500/1000)**." A spellcaster in blue and orange robes appeared.

"Why do you insist on continuing to stand in my way?" Shark asked. 'It's hopeless. All you've done is line up targets for my monsters to tear to pieces. You should just give up!"

"You're wrong Shark. Nothing is ever hopeless, and I never give up. Feeling the flow means fighting until the very end." Yuma declared.

" **Feeling the flow?"** Astral questioned.

Yuma nodded as he focused on Shark. "Yeah, it's my motto. It's about doing what can't be done. Like right now. I'm going to find a way to win this."

" **I believe I have a way."** Astral stated getting Yuma's attention. **"Overlay your two, level 4 monsters."**

"I already used my Zubaba General." Yuma stated confused.

" **Look in your extra deck."** Astral stated.

Yuma pulled out a card. "Another Xyz monster." He nodded. "Alright, I overlay my two LV 4 monsters to Xyz summon **Number 39:Utopia(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**." A white and gold warrior with twin blades, sheathed, appeared. "Now I have everything to win this duel, and I have your Drill Barnacle to thank Shark."

Shark growled. "You're bluffing. Utopia is too weak to defeat me even with Drill Barnacle's destruction."

"That is true, but like the summoning of an Xyz monster, my deck can pull off teamwork." Yuma declared. "Utopia attack his Drill Barnacle. I then activate your effect. By removing one overlay unit, I can negate that attack." Yuma declared.

"Yuma, what are you doing!?" Tori shouted.

Shark laughed. "I agree with your friend Yuma. Why cancel an attack you just ordered?"

"I'll show you why." Yuma declared. "From my hand I activate **Double or Nothing**. Since Utopia's ATK was stopped, he can attack the same monster once more with double his ATK."

 **Number 39:Utopia(R 4/O 2/5000/2000)**

Shark was shocked. "5000 ATK!"

"Utopia destroy his monster **(Yuma 1300/Shark 0)**." Yuma stared in disbelief. "Did I really just win?"

Tori was just as shocked before she jumped for Joy. "You did it Yuma!"

Yuma started celebrating as well. Astral turned his attention to Shark by holding out his hand to draw Number 17 out of Shark, to him, and absorb it.

" _It is…"_ Astral suddenly went wide eyes. _"Two more small sections of my memory just returned. Could it be that other boy I saw next to Yuma? Maybe I can go to him as I seem to have Yuma."_ He closed his eyes. _"I can feel something, but it's weak. What does that mean?"_

Shark walked up to Yuma. "Tell Lance he won't have to worry about me taking any more decks. It was getting old anyways." Yuma nodded, so Shark turned from him. "You're a good duelist Tsukumo. I'll see you around."

"Thanks." Yuma stated. "Maybe we can do this again, but just for fun. I know Lance would enjoy the same."

Shark walked off. "You may have a point Yuma."

Yuma smiled as Astral spoke up. **"This may just be the start of a beautiful friendship if you do everything I say."**

"Do as you say?!" Yuma angrily jumped into the air. "Not a chance!"

 _ **Streets of Heartland City**_

Lance continued walking with Lulu who was marveling at all the buildings. "Wow, all the buildings are really something up close."

Lance curiously asked, "Have you ever been in the city?"

"I've wanted to go into the city for a while now, but it wouldn't be good for my health to be away from the tower for too long." She smiled. "That's not to say I'm unhappy, my older brothers look out for me, and I have a younger brother to look out for as well."

Lance nodded. "That's nice."

Lance's mind had turned to those Number Cards. It was clear this girl had some sickness that made her weak, but he never saw traces of this when she was under their control.

" _Just what are these Number cards?"_ Lance looked at Lulu. "Lulu, back in that alley you seemed very concerned with the duel's outcome over the possibility I was a kidnapper. Why is that?"

Lulu frowned. "I've always wanted to be a duelist, but how could I with my health problems? There's always that chance I'll collapse. There are just times I'm healthy and times I'm sick. It's never the same to the point that there's no guarantee that I won't fall out my wheelchair.

It can seemingly happen from one moment to the next. One moment, I'm walking around the tower, and the next I suddenly pass out. Right now, I'm lucky with weak legs, but it could just as easily vanish or become something else."

" _So, dueling seems to be her deepest desire. Interesting."_ Lance nodded before smiling. "While you couldn't match up to me, you're no newbie. Your control and use of a level one based deck were excellent. I have a best friend who'd lose to you, hands down."

Lulu asked, "Did you really think I was that good?"

"I've battled a few LV 1 users, yet you are by far the best." Lance seriously stated.

Lulu smiled. "I may not remember our duel, but you seem like an honest guy."

Lance was about to turn a corner when Kite and Shay ran out from behind it.

"The guy I questioned in the café said he saw Lulu come this way." Kite stated.

"Alright. Who should we…" Shay stopped because he noticed Lulu on Lance's back.

"Lulu!" Shay shouted.

Kite saw her as well, and both brothers were glaring at Lance. Admittedly, with no context on the situation, he could understand where they were coming from. Both brothers made to approach him.

Fortunately, Lulu also realized the situation. "Big brothers, wait! Lance, that's his name, found me in an alleyway and has been looking after me. He was just taking back to the tower."

Shay and Kite now approached him while seeming less likely to tear his head from his shoulders. Not that he wouldn't fight to stop that from happening, but he'd prefer not to fight because he knew that would only cause more trouble.

Shay looked Lance up and down. "Is this true?"

"Basically." Lance nodded. "Lulu was in the alleyway but seemed to have a lapse in memory as we had to introduce ourselves twice. I swear I have not hurt her."

"You did not see anyone suspicious when you found Lulu?" Kite asked.

Lance shook his head. "She was alone when I found her."

Shay and Kite looked at each other before nodding. Shay then took Lulu and put her on his back.

Kite said. "We thank you for looking after our sister."

The brothers walked off with Shay saying, "We owe you one."

Lulu looked back at Lance and waved seeming both happy and sad.

Lance waved back and decided to mouth some words hoping she could read his lips. 'Good bye, my new friend.'

Lulu smiled before turning around.

Lance sighed and looked at the sky. _"Today has been eventful. I should really go find Yuma and Tori. No doubt his duel is over by now."_

Lance got on his bike and rode off to the train station.


	4. In the End:Part 1

_**Streets of Heartland City, Evening…**_

Yuma and Astral walked ahead of Lance, who was pushing his bike, and Tori. They were returning from the train station. After hearing everything from Yuma about his duel, Lance found this whole situation odd. It sounded like his grandpa's old stories.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost already Astral?" Yuma angrily asked as he stared straight ahead.

" **You did, but I do not understand what you mean. How can one consciously get lost?"** Astral inquired. **"If I go somewhere, I will know where I am."**

"It's a figure of speech." Yuma looked at him exasperated. "It means get lost. Beat it. Leave."

Astral looked at him. **"I cannot until you and Lance collect the Numbers."**

Yuma then started yelling at Astral.

Tori looked at Lance. "Are you and Yuma really seeing an invisible duelist?"

Lance looked at the duelist, known as Astral, before turning to Tori. "I'm seeing him alright, and given what I know about Shark, and what I observed about that girl I met, something big is going down."

"Is this like those stories your grandfather tells about his days at Duel Academy?" Tori asked.

Lance nodded. "Not exactly but close enough."

Yuma yelled out in frustration before turning his attention to Lance. "Lance, you have to help me! I can't get this guy to leave!"

Lance shrugged helplessly. "Sorry man, but it seems as though he's bound to your pendent. He already tried staying with me but could only do so for about five seconds before having to return."

Astral chimed in. **"Naturally. You carry yourself as more of a duelist than Yuma. In time, the amount of time I can spend with you will grow."**

Yuma angrily yelled, "I'll have you know I'm a great duelist." He looked at Tori. "Tori, you and I are going to duel, so I can prove it."

Tori was caught off guard. "You want to have a duel right now?"

Yuma nodded. "Help me show this guy that he's wrong."

"I mean, you do lose many of your duels Yuma." Tori returned.

Yuma moved over to the park. "That settles it. Tori, we're dueling right now."

"I think it's best to give him a duel." Lance chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen him like this."

Tori sighed. "I agree."

 _ **Park**_

Lance sat atop his bike off to the side as Tori and Yuma faced off.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma 4000/Tori 4000)**

"Alright, I'm feeling the flow." Yuma declared intending to take the first turn. "I'll summon **Zubaba Knight(LV 3/1600/900)**." A warrior decked out in yellow armor with a red cape appeared. "I'll then end my turn." He looked to Astral. "What do you think of that?"

" **It wasn't a good move."** Astral simply stated.

Yuma grit his teeth. "What do you mean?"

Astral explained, **"In your hand you currently hold Achacha Archer which would have circumnavigated the rule of no attacking on your first turn, due to its ability, had you normal summoned it. You also could have placed it face down as a surprise for Tori.**

 **In that case, you'd also be safe from damage with your monster in face down defense position unless she were able to summon two monsters in one turn. That's where your trap, Bye Bye Damage, could have come in handy giving you a massive lead for your next turn."**

"Wow, you really had an opening hand like that Yuma. Jeez, Astral is right. With that combo, you'd be in a great position, provided it went off as planned." Lance chimed in from the side lines.

Yuma got angry before grumbling to himself and crossing his arms.

Tori was completely lost as she hadn't heard a thing Astral said. "I'm going to take my turn." She drew. "I summon **Musto, Oracle of Gusto/LV 4/1800/900)**." A man in green robes and white cloak appeared.

"I then activate **Transmodify**. By sending Musto to the grave, I can special summon a monster with the same type and attribute, but one level higher from my deck. I choose **Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto(LV 5/1900/1400)**."

A girl in a green outfit and with green hair that had red at the end appeared. "Reeze shall attack your knight **(Yuma 3700/Tori 4000)**. Finally, I'll end my turn with a face down. It's your move Yuma."

Yuma drew and Astral spoke. **"It is my turn."**

"Butt out Astral!" Yuma snapped. "This is my duel."

" **Yuma, if we cannot work together when there are no stakes, how will we do so when Numbers are on the line?"** Astral stated thinking back to the duel against Shark. **"If you ever lost to someone with a Number, I may fade away."**

"Good." Yuma turned away from him. "Maybe that's what I want."

Astral floated over to Lance and moved to his side. **"You seem to know Yuma. How can I get him to obey me?"**

Lance looked at him. "You got to understand, dueling is everything to Yuma. He absolutely loves it with all his heart. The fact that your coming around trying to boss him around during the duel isn't going to endear you to him."

" **Passion? Would you say you have the same passion for dueling?"** Astral inquired.

"Lots of people have a passion for dueling. For some it's just higher than others as there are many passions one can aspire to. I may not be as expressive as Yuma when it comes to my dueling, but I'd say I love a good duel just as much as Yuma." Lance stated.

Astral put his hand on his chin. _"Fascinating. Observation 2: Humans can have many different passions at varying levels, yet not everyone acts the same way even if they may have the exact same love for something."_

Yuma was content to let Astral bug Lance as he took his turn, and he wasn't about to use any idea Astral presented him. "I summon **Gagaga Magician(1500/1000)**." The blue and orange robbed magician appeared.

I'll then activate **Blustering Winds** to increase Gagaga's ATK by 1000 until my next Stand-By Phase. Gagaga Magician attack Tori's Reeze **(Yuma 3700/Tori 3400)**. I'll finish by setting a card."

Tori drew. "I activate **Contact with Gusto**. Since I have two Gusto monsters in my grave, I can shuffle them back into my deck. Then I can destroy a monster on your field. The only one you have is Gaga Magician."

Yuma was shocked. "Oh man, that's not good."

"Wait, I'm done yet Yuma." Tori declared. "I activate **Card Destruction** forcing us both to discard the cards in our hand and draw the same number we discarded. One of those monsters sent was my Gusto Griffon meaning I can special summon a Gusto monster from my deck.

I choose **Pilica, Descendant of Gusto(LV 2/1000/1500)**." A girl in green with green and red hair appeared. "Her ability, upon being summoned, allows me to special summon a wind monster from my grave provided I do so in defense mode. So, come to the field **Gusto Griffin(LV 2/800/300)."** A green griffin in armor appeared.

" _The trap I set was Mirror Mail which is useless against what I can guess will follow since she destroyed Gaga Magician."_ Yuma thought.

"Now I build the overlay network using my Level 2 Pilica and Griffin to Xyz summon **Daigusto Phoenix(R 2/O 2/1500/1100)**." An orange, green, and black phoenix appeared. "By detaching an overlay unit, a face up wind type monster, like my phoenix, can attack twice this Battle Phase.

They'll both be direct assaults **(Yuma 700/Tori 3400)**. I then set one card ending my turn." Tori looked up at him. _"Come on Yuma. You can do this. Don't let the duel end like that. Put some fight into it."_

Astral looked at Lance. "This conversation has been most illuminating, but I can feel myself starting to weaken. I must return to Yuma's side."

"No problem." Lance nodded. "Just one more bit of advice before you get over there. Treat Yuma as an equal instead of a meaning to an end. He responds better to those that don't look down on him."

"You seem to think highly of Yuma even though you are the superior duelist." Astral stated. "Why is that?"

Lance held out his arms casually. "I agree that I am an awesome duelist. One of the best in Heartland as far as I can tell; however, Yuma is my best friend. In a way, I don't see myself as superior to him no matter how many duels I win. I see him as an equal."

Astral floated back over to Yuma. _"Observation 3: Friendships are complicated like humans are turning out to be."_

Yuma looked at his deck before nodding. "Alright, I'm really feeling the flow on this draw." He drew. _"Now, what do I do now?"_

Astral answered, **"Summon Goblindbergh and use his effect to bring Gogogo Golem with him, overlay into Zubaba General, and finish by using General's effect to equip him with that second Zubaba Knight in your hand."**

Yuma glared at Astral. "Great, you're back to give me more orders."

Astral replied, **"Not orders. Just a suggestion."** Yuma continued to glare. **"Yuma, whether we like it or not, you, Lance, and I are now connected. We will face many Numbers, and I would like to start building trust now before it's too late.**

 **If either of you lose, I may fade from existence. I will be lost. I will never gain my memories. Whatever mission I was sent here to complete will never be finished. So, I leave this decision to you, Yuma."**

Yuma looked at his cards before sighing and becoming serious. "Alright Astral." He looked at Tori with his trademarked smile. "Get ready Tori because I'm cranking this duel up a notch. I summon **Goblindbergh(LV 4/1400/0)**." A green goblin in a red plane appeared carrying a box.

"I activate his ability to special summon **Gogogo Golem(LV 4/1800/1500)**." The green and blue golem appeared. "Now I build the overlay network with my level 4 monsters to Xyz summon **Zubaba General(R 4/O 2/2000/1000)**."

The warrior in white armor with a red cape and black blade appeared.

Tori smiled. "Way to go Yuma! This is starting to look like a duel now!"

Lance joined in. "Agreed!"

"Just you wait because I still have a move left. I activate Zubaba General's ability. By removing an overlay unit, I can equip him with a warrior from my hand, and he gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK. I choose a second Zubaba Knight." **Zubaba General(R 4/O 1/3600/1000)**. "Now my General will destroy Daigusto Phoenix **(Yuma 700/Tori 1300)**."

Tori drew. "That was a good move Yuma, but I have to end this duel now. I summon **Gusto Squirro(LV 2/0/1800)**." A green squirrel appeared before Tori.

"What's that monster do?" Yuma asked.

"That is unimportant Yuma." Tori stated. "What is important is the last card in my hand, **Creature Swap**. Now we must each choose a monster on our side of the field and trade it with our opponent."

Yuma went wide eyed. "That means…"

Tori nodded. "I get control of Zubaba General and will use it to attack your ATK position Gusto Squirro **(Yuma 0/Tori 1300)**."

Yuma laughed joyfully as they left augmented reality. "That was a blast Tori." He ran over to her. "Your deck's gotten even better since the last time we dueled."

Tori slightly blushed. "You think so?"

Yuma nodded. "No doubt."

Tori smiled. "Thanks Yuma. That combo you pulled off was great to."

Lance joined them. "It certainly was. Good to see you were able to put General to good use."

Yuma looked at Astral. "I did have some help."

Tori noticed that the streetlamps were starting to turn on. "Oh, it's getting late." She ran but waved back at them. "Bye Yuma and Lance. See you at school tomorrow."

They both waved before Yuma turned to Lance. "So, sleepover at my house tonight?"

Lance smiled. "You bet. My mom and grandpa left for a tournament, so I'll be looking forward to your grandmother's cooking."

 _ **?**_

Someone worked furiously at a computer imputing countless strings of code into it until finally a small little monster appeared on screen with a head like a bomb and body of a little boy. He looked around on the monitor he now inhabited.

The monster could only say, "Crashbug."

The guy who created it chuckled. "Time to go viral."

He sent out many Crashbugs into the system.

 _ **Heartland City**_

Lights everywhere turned red at the same time leading to cars piling up. Litterbots were rewired to think people were trash. One picked up Yuma's grandmother while others picked up various others. Countless other incidents were happening.

 _ **Near Yuma's Home**_

The boys suddenly heard Kari scream as if in distress.

"That doesn't sound good." Lance stated.

"You're right." Yuma nodded. "Let's get inside."

 _ **Kari's Room**_

Yuma and Lance burst into the room to find Kari staring at her various screens, which were all red and spelled out ERROR, in utter shock.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Yuma asked.

"My research. My transcripts. My big scoop." Kari replied as she hadn't turned to look at them. "Some kind of bug just wiped out my computer."

Yuma and Lance could see where this was going as they both looked at each other and nodded before bolting from the room. You did not want to be around when Kari got like this.

Kari noticed them run and shouted. "Yuma, you and Lance better find me a new scoop or else!"

The boys ran outside and jumped on Lances bike with Lance of course pedaling and Yuma on the pegs behind him.

"Quick Lance, get us out of here!" Yuma frantically shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice dude!" Lance stated before peddling down the road.

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Lance rode the bike through traffic as the sidewalks were cluttered with people. With the cars stopped on the street, it was safer to do this for everyone involved. Both Yuma and Lance looked around as Heartland's technology was frozen or was on the fritz.

"The whole city is at a standstill." Yuma commented.

"Yeah…" Lance stated as his mind turned towards the cause. _"This isn't any ordinary occurrence. Something is up, and it's the Sentai Ranger's job to find out what."_

"Trash identified. Trash identified. Trash identified." Both Yuma and Lance heard what sounded like many litterbots behind them. That was because there were about a dozen on their tails.

Yuma patted his friend's shoulder. "Lance, we got litterbots. and I don't think they're after the candy wrappers in my pants."

"I hear ya Yuma." Lance stated. "Hold on because I'm about to pick up the pace."

Yuma gripped the Heroic duelist's shoulders, and Lance started peddling like there was no tomorrow through the cars staying ahead of the litterbots with Yuma's help.

 _ **Yuma's House, Night…**_

Eventually, the city had fixed itself, and Lance and Yuma, dressed in their night clothes, sat at the Tsukumo table.

"Thanks for the food." They both echoed.

Kari wasn't in the mood as her head lay on the table lamenting what happened. "Why did the computers have to trash my report?"

"Speaking of trash, Lance and I were hunted down by a dozen litterbots until the city got everything back in working order." Yuma stated.

"It was insane." Lance nodded. "I'm glad now more than ever that I've done so much physical activity."

Haru said, "So you boys had a crazy run in with litterbots as well?"

Kari looked up. "Wait, what?"

Yuma picked up his chop sticks. "Oh yeah, it was wild. Traffic lights were wonky, cars everywhere, and an army of litter bots chasing us around." He smiled and pointed at Lance. "Without this guy, I don't know if I'd have survived."

Lance chuckled. "You kidding? I never could have stayed one step ahead of them without you watching the back. His guidance allowed me to keep up a good pace through all the chaos."

Kari interjected, "Wait, I'm not the only one who had problems today?" She lifted her head. "This is starting to smell like a scoop."

"Yuma, quick grab your food!" Lance shouted as he brought his own food close. Yuma did the same just narrowly avoiding Kari's chop sticks as they reached for his fish.

Kari blinked. "Hey quit messing around! I need to replenish my energy!"

Yuma and Lance began to rapidly eat their meals.

"Hey, today's been a busy day for the us as well." Lance stated.

Yuma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we all have our own dinner, so stick to yours."

Kari put her chop sticks down. "There's no time to eat anyways." She ran off. "I got to get started on this story."

Astral observed both boys as they ate. **"So, this is how these Humans replenish their energy."**

 _ **Attic**_

Yuma already crashed in his own hammock, and Lance did the same after putting up the guest hammock. Both boys were out cold after a full day of dueling and outrunning litterbots.

With them asleep, Astral hovered nearby. _"I cannot shake the thought that I was sent to this world on an important mission. Perhaps to fulfill that mission, I was to take over Yuma's body."_ He then put a hand to his chin. _"If that's the case, what about Lance?_

 _I can go to him and the time I can spend with him is gradually increasing. This is all very confusing. From what I can tell, something went wrong scattering my essence into 100 pieces. 100 Number cards._

 _If I had the power to take over humans, it stands to reason that a card containing a piece of me would have that power as well. Though, why would taking Yuma over be part of my mission?"_ He looked to Lance. _"What part does he have to play? What went wrong?"_

Astral reached out for Yuma's key only to be absorbed by it.

 _ **Inside the Key**_

Astral opened his eyes to stare upon a blue space with a huge golden object suspended in the air. "What happened? Where am I?"

 _ **Attic, Morning…**_

Yuma fell out of his hammock waking Lance up.

The Heroic duelist sat up to find Yuma looking around before smiling. "Looks like Astral finally took the hint."

Lance rubbed his head. "Yuma, I thought you'd have learned something after he helped you duel Tori."

Yuma stood up. "Maybe." At that moment, the clock on the wall went off. "Oh no, we're late!"

Lance jumped out of the hammock as he and Yuma frantically went around gathering their things. "We won't be late if I have anything to say about it. Get dressed quick and let's hit the road."

 _ **Math Class**_

Yuma and Lance ran into the class and took their usual seats with Yuma next to Tori and Lance in the seat across the aisle.

"We made it!" Yuma happily declared as the bell went off signaling a start to class.

Lance noticed that the school's systems still seemed to be down due to yesterday. His attention, like many, were drawn to their teacher Mr. Kay as he began class. Mr. Kay has brown hair with dark brown fringes. His attire consisted of brown pants with a vest covering a pink shirt.

"Now, I know we were going to spend today's class discussing the quadratic equation, and I know you were all looking forward to that. Unfortunately, due to yesterday's debacle, our systems are still offline. Extra credit to anyone who can determine the source of this." Mr. Kay stated.

Another student stood up. He had blue hair over black hair in a bowl-cut style and no one ever catches him out of his 1st year school uniform unless it is a special occasion.

The student happily stated. "I can take this one Mr. Kay."

Mr. Kay said, "Uh, you know I was being sarcastic, right Caswell?"

Caswell just walked to the front of the class and cleared his throat. "Pay attention simpletons because some of this may go over your heads. Yesterday's incident was the result of a virus planted in the city's systems by a hacker. In the end, by pinging several…"

Yuma spoke up. "Hey, since we can't talk about mathy stuff, let's have a duel tournament."

Mr. Kay smiled. "That's not on the curriculum but sure."

Yuma was excited. "Alright Mr. Kay. I am totally feeling the flow."

Everyone cheered with him except for Caswell who was angry over being interrupted. "That upstart stole my spotlight. That does it." He pointed at the Syllable duelist. "Yuma! I challenge you to a duel here and now."

Yuma smiled. "Get set to get decked."

* * *

Guard0077:Yuma should confess his feelings to Tori. And Anna can know more about the numbers. Perhaps they will use different decks later

Quillion9000:I'm thinking of a little story more with Anna. I won't guarantee anything, like her becoming a main character like Yuma and the others are, but I think it'll be pleasant surprise.


	5. In the End:Part 2

_**Math Class**_

The students and Mr. Kay moved off to the side as Yuma and Caswell faced off with their gear at the ready.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma 4000/Caswell 4000)**

"Remember what you've been learning recently Yuma." Lance reminded.

Tori added, "Show him what you're made of Yuma."

Caswell looked right at Yuma. "What are you made of Yuma? I heard you beat Shark the other day."

Yuma happily said, "You've heard the truth."

"I don't believe you. Everyone knows Shark is the only one to ever give Lance a run for his money in a duel. It's why he's second best. Everyone also knows you've never given Lance so much as a challenge." Caswell stated.

"I was there and saw it happen." Tori informed.

Lance took out his deck displaying his Heroic Challengers for all to see. "I wasn't there, but the bet was over my deck. If Shark had won, I wouldn't have my Heroic Challengers."

Caswell smirked. "Then according to the laws of transitive property, beating you would place me in a prime position to take Lance down next."

"If you want me to wipe the floor with you again Caswell, you merely need to ask." Lance stated cockily. "No need to go challenging my friends to get my attention."

"Well, I'm not certain I buy that logic Caswell." Yuma stated before smiling. "Even so, that's not going to happen because I have an awesome number card." He opened his Extra Deck, but only saw Zubaba General. "Where'd my Numbers go? I had them yesterday."

Lance immediately pulled out his own Extra Deck, but Numbers 86 and 54 were gone. _"Huh, so we can't use numbers unless Astral is around."_

"What's the matter Yuma? Are you already feeling the pressure?" Caswell asked.

"The only thing I ever feel is the flow Caswell." Yuma decided to focus on the duel.

"Alright, I'll take the first turn." Caswell firmly stated. "I'll set a monster and a card."

Yuma drew. "Alright, I summon **Rai Rider(LV 3/1200/1400)**." A biker appeared. "I'll have him ATK your face down monster."

Caswell smirked as he flipped **Wind-Up Magician(LV 4/600/1800)**. "Sorry Yuma, but your rider isn't penetrating my magician's defense **(Yuma 3400/Caswell 4000)**."

Yuma grit his teeth. "I set one card and end my turn."

Caswell drew. "I summon **Wind-Up Warrior(LV 4/1200/1800)**." A silver and orange metal warrior appeared. "Now I'll construct the overlay network using my LV 4 Magician and Warrior to Xyz summon **Wind-Up Zenmaister(R 4/O 2/2500/1500 effect)**."

A blue, silver, and green machine warrior appeared. "For every Xyz unit he has, that's 300 more ATK. Now I activate **Xyz Effect**. Since I summoned an Xyz monster, I can destroy one card on your field, and that face down is a prime target."

"Not Bye Bye Damage!" Yuma shouted.

"With a direct sight on your monster, I go for the ATK **(Yuma 2100/Caswell 4000)**. I'll finish by setting one card." Caswell stated.

Yuma drew. "Alright, I'm feeling the flow on this turn. I summon **Ganbara Knight(LV 4/0/1800)**." A red and yellow armored knight with two shields appeared. "Since I just normal summoned a level 4 monster, I'm allowed to special summon **Kagetokage(LV 4/1100/1500)**."

The shadow of a lizard appeared in the ground. "I then use my level 4 Knight and Kagetokage to build the overlay network. Xyz summon **Zubaba General(R 4/O 2/2000/1000)**." A warrior decked out in gold and white armor and wielding a black blade appeared.

Caswell chuckled. "I must commend you for actually getting an Xyz monster out, but it's still too weak to beat Zenmaister."

"Not for long." Yuma declared. "I remove one overlay unit from my general which allows me to equip him with the warrior **Achacha Archer(1200/600)**." **Zubaba General(R 4/O 1/3200/1000 effect)**. "This grants my general additional ATK equal to the ATK of all warriors equipped to him. Zubaba General will attack your Zenmaister."

Caswell was genuinely shocked that Yuma pulled such a move off, but he was still prepared thanks to his face down. "I had intended to finish the duel using this trap to, but now I will use Overwind to double the ATK and DEF of my **Wind-Up Zenmaister(5000/3000)**."

"Not good. Zubaba General, halt that ATK." The General stopped in his tracks and jumped back to Yuma. "I end my turn."

"That means, due to Overwind's back lash, Zenmaister is returned to the hand or in this case my extra deck." Caswell stated.

"That means I still got Zubaba General as a defense." Yuma smiled. "I'm still in this."

Caswell drew and smirked. "I wouldn't think so if I were you Yuma because this duel is finished. It all starts with the summon of **Wind-Up Hunter(LV 4/1600/500)**." A green and silver machine appeared.

"When a monster is normal or special summoned to the field, I can special summon **Wind-Up Shark(LV 4/1500/130)**." A blue machine shark appeared. "I build the overlay network once more using my LV 4 Shark and Hunter.

Come forth once more **Wind-Up Zenmaister(R 4/O 2/2500/1500 effect)**. Then by activating **Xyz Energy** I can detach one unit from Zenmaister to destroy your Zubaba General." **Wind-Up Zenmaister(R 4/O 1/2200/1500 effect)**. "Now you are left open for direct attack. Go Zenmaister, wipe of Yuma's life points **(Yuma 0/Caswell 4000)**."

"Yuma." Tori stated.

Lance shrugged. "I mean, he's getting better."

"Heh, I bested you without losing any life points." Caswell gloated. "In the end, there was no way an intellectually challenged amateur like you could defeat a brilliant strategist like me."

Lance came to stand in front of Yuma. "I'm fine with cockiness, but no one insults my friends." He stared Caswell down. "Before you comment, Shark is a different story."

Caswell smirked. "You're quick to step up and lose your tittle as the best in the school, aren't you Lance?"

Lance smiled. "Please. My deck's more than a match for your fancy new toys." He activated his D-pad. "Allow me to prove it by moping the floor with ya."

Caswell laughed. "I start by taking spot number two from Yuma and immediately move into number one after defeating you. Come Lance, give a wonderful duel or people won't believe my victory true."

Yuma had moved to stand by Tori and cheer with her for Lance

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Caswell 4000)**

"I'll go first." Lance declared. "I summon **Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blades(1300/1100)**." A warrior decked out in silver armor with a thousand blades on his back appeared. "I'll end my turn there."

Caswell smirked. "Oh, is that the best you got Lance?" He chuckled. "Looks like the best is already starting to wear himself out."

"Hey, stop mocking him!"

"Yeah, Lance is the best in the school!"

"You're just some poser."

Several girls had come to Lance's defense, but he merely held up his hands to them. "Ladies, I appreciate the effort on my part, but I do not date fan girls. I'd advise you look elsewhere."

"Look, he's attempting to spare our feelings."

Lance sighed. _"Is this really just a taste of what Grandpa went through before entering Duel Academy? Whatever, that was my one attempt to let them down this week, so I'm free to ignore them as usual."_

Caswell drew. "You may have your fans Lance, but soon they shall be mine. It all starts with this turn. I summon **Wind-Up Soldier(LV 4/1800/1200)**." A green and silver wind up, humanoid magnet appeared.

"Since I just summoned, I'm allowed to special summon **Wind-Up Shark(LV 4/1500/1300)** from my hand. Now I activate both their abilities increasing their levels by one." **Wind-Up Shark(LV 5/1500/1300) and Wind-Up Soldier(LV 5/2200/1200effect)**.

"I build the overlay network with my LV 5 Shark and Soldier to Xyz summon **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh(R 5/O2/2600/1900)**." A red, blue, and silver machine with a drill on one hand and laser on the other appeared.

"No way, a rank five Xyz summon." Yuma commented impressed.

Caswell smirked. "It doesn't stop there because I'm activating **Xyz Unit** and equipping it to **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh(R 5/O 2/3600/1900 effect)**. This grants my monster 200 more ATK for every rank.

With 5 ranks, that's 1000 ATK total. I'll take everything and throw it at your Thousand Blades **(Lance 1700/Caswell 4000)**. I'll then set one card ending my turn." He grinned cockily. "So, what did you think of my combo Lance?"

Lance laughed good naturedly. "I think you're getting a little too full of yourself Caswell." He shrugged. "After all, true cockiness is something you earn not something you get to display after one duel. I think it's time I knock you back down for everyone's sake."

He drew. "I activate **Premature Burial (Lance 900/Caswell 4000)**. By paying 800 life points, I'm allowed to special summon my **Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blades(LV 4/1300/1100)** back from the grave. I'll add **Inferno Reckless Summon**.

Since you control a monster, and I special summoned a monster of my own with 1500 or less ATK, I get to special summon two more **Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blades(LV 4/1300/1100)** from my deck. You could do the same, but I'm betting that's your only Zenmaioh.

Even still, that is not the end as I normal summon **Heroic Challenger-Double Lance(LV 4/1700/900)**." A warrior decked out in light blue and white armor wielding two lances appeared. "I now have everything needed to build multiple overlay networks."

Caswell was suddenly very worried as all his earlier cockiness had left him. "This isn't good."

"How right you are." Lance declared. "First I build the overlay network with one of my LV 4 Thousand blades and Double Lance which can count for two monsters in the Xyz summon of a Heroic Champion.

So, Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Kusanagi(R 4/O 2/2500/2400)**." A samurai in dark red and orange armor wielding a flaming sword appeared. "I shall build the overlay network once more with my remaining LV 4 Thousand Blades.

Come forth my ace, **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 2/2000/2000)**." A warrior decked out in red armor appeared. "I activate his ability. By removing two overlay units, I can double his strength until your next end phase **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 0/4000/2000 effect)**.

On top of that boost, I'll activate **Heroic Chance** doubling the ATK of **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 0/8000/2000 effect)**. Of course, activating this spell made it impossible to attack you directly, but who needs that when there's a prime monster on the field."

"I can't believe it." Caswell stepped back. "A monster with 8000 ATK."

"Allow me to show you it's authenticity." Lance stated. "Excalibur attack Zenmaioh."

Caswell grit his teeth and stood his ground. "This isn't over Lance. I activate **Overwind** , and like with Yuma, no matter what you do, your monsters won't be strong enough to defeat me this turn. I'll have a turn to shift things back in my favor."

Lance smirked. "I detach one overlay unit from Kusanagi's to activate his ability. Once per turn: I can negate and destroy any trap card you play. Then Kusanagi gains 500 ATK, but that doesn't matter as Excalibur ends this." Excalibur cleaved Zenmaioh **(Lance 900/Caswell 0)**."

The class, the entire class, cheered for Lance's stunning move. A double Xyz summon with one covering the potential weakness of another and an 8000 ATK monster that completely drained Caswell's 4000 life points. Truly, it was a spectacular play.

"Way to go Lance!" Yuma cheered.

Tori added. "Those were some great moves."

Caswell fell to his butt utterly shocked. "I-I spent so much time and effort constructing this deck, but in the end, I still lost."

Lance walked forward. "You certainly did; however, I won't deny that you've greatly improved." He offered a hand to his fellow student. "I wouldn't mind kicking your butt again in the future."

Caswell batted the hand away, stood up, and dusted himself off. Before he could walk away, Mr. Kay got involved choosing to speak, and hopefully bring things to a better resolution.

"You know, dueling is a lot like life." Mr. kay began. "Sometimes things go as we planned. Other times, we make mistakes and get frustrated." Everyone looked to him as their teacher pulled out a Crashbug from his deck. When that happens, feed your frustrations to Crashbug.

You guys know the legend behind this card, right? He's a little, electrical spirit that likes to zap what he calls bugs. Bugs are those things that get in our way. Frustration. Doubt. Give those bugs to Crashbug and you can move past them. Succeed."

Caswell was utterly frustrated. "That's ridiculous Mr. Kay. Crashbug doesn't actually exist."

Mr. Kay smiled at him. "He exists. I've seen him." He put a hand on The Wind-Up duelist's shoulder. "So, what if you lost Caswell? The trick is to not let the frustration get to you. Learn from your mistakes and keep moving forward."

Caswell looked at the ground before sighing and walking up to Lance. "Those were some pretty great moves." He held out his hand. "I'd like to duel you again soon."

Lance shook the hand. "Any time."

 _ **After School**_

As Lance, Tori, and Yuma walked out of the building, the Heroic duelist waved to his friends "It's been another great day guys, but I'm afraid this is where I must part ways. Dad left me a message saying he wants a father-son night."

Tori nodded. "See you tomorrow Lance."

Yuma smiled. "Bye Lance."

Lance walked to his bike and sped off.

As the Heroic duelist rode on, he used his duel gazer to call his dad. "Hey Lance, I was wondering when you would call."

"Sorry dad, been with Yuma since Heartland momentarily went down yesterday and couldn't call you." Lance stated. "What are we dealing with?"

"Every report I've been handed states it was a virus uploaded into the system. It only spread to a few remote servers before the tech people of the city shut it down." Crow relayed.

"It's good to know the exact extent of the damage someone dealt. Now, the only thing left is to track this hacker and take him down." Lance stated.

"I got my men started on the search. As for you Sentai Ranger, I'm sending the possible location one could use to create a virus powerful enough to affect the city's systems. I don't think I need to tell you how important it is that this guy is found." Crow stated.

"Don't worry dad." Lance stated. "The Sentai Ranger is on the case as soon as I get my deck and costume."

"One more thing, the virus was transmitted from your school's library; however,…" Crow began.

"… The person behind this would have likely used that as the off-loading site. Got it dad. School is unlikely." Lance stated.

"Do be careful Lance. This person is a more serious threat than the run of the mill gang members you're used to." Crow worriedly stated.

Lance smirked. "Don't worry dad. I can take care of myself weather it come to blows or a duel. You, mom, and grandpa saw to that. I love you dad."

"Love you to son. Good luck." Crow hung up.

 _ **Tower under Construction, Night…**_

Lance, wearing his red and white body suit as well as helmet of the Sentai Ranger, approached a building reported to have some serious hardware. He hoped the place provided the perpetrator he sought as every location before this one was empty.

He was just about to walk in when he heard footsteps running his way. He turned and saw Tori, Yuma, and Caswell coming towards the building. They noticed him as well coming to a screeching halt.

"Whoa, it's the Sentai Ranger!" Yuma shouted excited.

Caswell said, "Indeed. He must be on the trail of the criminal master mind behind the malicious virus like us."

Lance spoke as his voice came out in its usual distortion. "Indeed children. I have gone through several locations before deciding to check this on. Are you to tell me that this is truly where the criminal is located?"

"That is what Caswell says." Yuma stated

"Would you mind if we came with you Mr. Ranger?" Tori asked. "We want to make certain that whoever's behind this is stopped."

Caswell frantically shook his head remembering the trouble he's in if the criminal succeeds. "That's right. I'm being framed by whoever did this. Please, you got to let us come with ."

Lance turned towards the building. "I do not have a problem with bringing you three with me, but you must do as I say and stay vigilant. We have no idea what this criminal has in store, and I can only do so much to keep you safe."

"You got it Sentai Ranger." Yuma agreed.

 _ **Inside the Tower**_

Sentai Ranger, Yuma, Tori, and Caswell walked into a room only for the door to seal shut behind them as Mr. Kay's voice spoke to them. "You finally put the pieces together. Honestly, it took you a lot longer than I thought it would. Especially you Sentai Ranger."

"Mr. Kay, what are you doing here?" Yuma asked.

"Don't you get it?" Caswell asked. "Mr. Kay created the virus."

"That's one way of putting it." Mr. Kay stated.

"But I was saying early how awesome you were. I wanted to be just like you when I grew up." Yuma stated.

Mr. Kay scoffed. "Someone like you could never be like me."

"I have to say sir, this is disappointing." Caswell stated.

"Sorry students, but I wanted you here to witness the virus going viral. Catching Sentai Ranger in the mix is all the better." Mr. Kay then started laughing as a purple 34 appeared on his neck.

Yuma opened his eyes wide. "A Number!"

Lance was thinking the same thing.

At this moment, Astral decided to appear as he stared at Mr. Kay. **"That human bears the mark of a Number."**

Yuma reacted with shock. "I thought you went back to Saturn or something."

" **That is incorrect."** Astral stated.

That started Yuma off on Astral.

Caswell looked at Tori. "Why is he talking to himself like that?"

Tori smiled. "Yuma and Lance's invisible duelist friend must have appeared to help Yuma out."

Astral looked over at Lance who pretended not to notice him. **"Yuma, why is Lance wearing that outfit?"**

Yuma looked over at him confused. "Astral, that's the Sentai Ranger not Lance."

Lance spoke up addressing Yuma. "Lance?"

"See, he doesn't even know Lance." Yuma stated.

Astral put his hand to his chin. **"He's not Lance? I can feel Lance's pendent on him."**

Suddenly, Lance was lamenting the fact that he didn't think to remove his pendent, but it always came with him wherever he went that he usually forgot it was even there sometimes.

Astral floated away from Yuma and over to Lance. **"See, I could not get this far away from you if he were not Lance."**

Yuma opened his mouth wide. "Lance is Sentai Ranger!"

Tori and Caswell looked form Yuma to Lance in shock.

Lance sighed and removed his helmet. "Damn it Astral."

"My best friend is a superhero!" Yuma declared.

"I know a superhero!" Tori shouted.

"I dueled a superhero earlier!" Caswell finished.

Mr. Kay chuckled as he rode down to them. "Isn't this quite the discovery."

Astral looked to the Syllable and Heroic duelist. **"Yuma or Lance, one of you must take Mr. Kay on in duel. The only way to reason with him is to break the Number's hold."**

Lance nodded. "I got this." He looked to Mr. Kay. "I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you put a stop to this virus of yours."

Mr. Kay happily said, "I'll take that challenge Lance, but I think you'll find I'm a tougher challenge than young Caswell or Shark ever where."

"We'll see." Lance stated.

"Let's Duel!"

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Mr. Kay 4000)**

"Well, since you are the Sentai Ranger, I believe twice as much that you can win!" Yuma shouted.

"Yeah, take him down Lance!" Tori shouted.

" _Lance has to win, or everyone will think me some kind of criminal."_ Caswell hoped.

"I believe the first turn shall be mine." Mr. Kay stated. "I place a monster face down."

Lance drew. "I summon **Elemental Hero Stratos(LV 4/1800/300)**." A hero in a blue jumpsuit appeared. "His ability allows me to add a hero from my deck to my hand. He'll attack your face down."

Mr. Kay smirked. "Bad idea Lance for you attacked **Crash Bug X(LV 3/0/2000)**." The small, boyish monster appeared **(Lance 3800/Mr. Kay 4000)**.

"Alright, then I shall set one card and end my turn." Lance declared.

Mr. Kay drew. "I summon **Crashbug Y(LV 3/1400/1600)**." A large red and pink Crashbug appeared. "With that done, I activate **Crashbug Road**. We now both choose a Level 4 or below monster on the field and summon a monster with the same level from our hands. I choose **Crashbug Z(LV 3/0/1500)**." A lanky Crashbug in blue clothing with light blue stripes appeared.

"I'll choose **Elemental Hero Shadow Mist(LV 4/1000/1500)**." A hero decked out in black appeared. "Since he was special summoned, I can add a Mask Change to my hand from my deck."

"You do that Lance because it is over." Mr. Kay declared. "You have handed me exactly what I need for the perfect victory. I overlay Crashbugs X, Y, and Z to Xyz summon **Number 34:Terrabyte(R 3/O 3/0/2900)** in defense mode." A blue and gold machine monster appeared.

" **So that is the Number."** Astral commented.

Yuma was impressed. "An Xyz summon with three monsters."

"I activate Terabyte's special ability. By using an Overlay unit, I can take control of one of your monsters. Your Stratos is mine, and I'll use him to launch an ATK on Shadow Mist **(Lance 3000/Mr. Kay 4000)**." Mr. Kay declared.

"Shadow Mist!" Lance shouted.

"You'll never defeat me Lance. My deck is perfect whereas the deck you use as the Sentai Ranger is imperfect. A mash up of two architypes that could never hope to defeat my balanced deck." Mr. Kay stated.

"This deck is the deck of heroes Mr. Kay. Your math is certainly off if you think it'll lose to your deck. You aren't factoring the skill of the duelist or one's connection to their deck. This deck and I have been through some tough duels, and it'll see me through this one as well."

Caswell spoke up. "You tell him Lance! Don't give up, please!"

Lance smiled. "Don't worry Caswell. A true hero never gives up until the last card is played."

"Well, it appears you are going to continue to struggle against the inevitable. Continue to do so as we wait for the clock to tick down. I set one card." Mr. Kay informed.

Lance noticed his extra deck glowing. "Alright Mr. Kay, allow me to show you what a true wieldier of Numbers can do." He drew. "I activate **Call of the Haunted** allowing me to return **Elemental Hero Shadow Mist(LV 4/1000/1500)** to the field.

I then get to add a Mask Change from my deck to my hand due to Shadow Mist being special summoned. Up next, I'll normal summon **Elemental Hero Solid Soldier(LV 4/1300/1000)**." A hero decked out in silver armor appeared.

"His ability allows me to special summon a hero from my hand. I choose **Elemental Hero Ocean(LV 4/1500/1200)**." A blue and white aquatic hero appeared. "Get ready because I'm about to display my true power.

I overlay Shadow Mist and Solid Soldier to Xyz summon **Number 86: Heroic Champion – Rhongomyniad(R 4/O 2/3000/3000)**." The white and silver warrior wielding a large spear appeared.

"His effects are determined by the number of Overlay units. With two, he can't be destroyed by battle and gains 1500 more ATK & DEF. Though, my turn doesn't stop there. Thanks to Mr. Kay, I have monsters and **Mask Changes** to go around.

I'm using both on Stratos and Ocean respectively. I now fusion summon **Masked** **Hero Divine Wind(2700/1900) and Masked Hero Acid(2600/2100)**." A hero in green armor and a cape appeared followed by a hero in purple armor.

"He just summoned three extra deck monsters in one turn!" Caswell stated impressed.

"You can certainly see why the Sentai Ranger hasn't lost any matches." Tori added.

Yuma excitedly shouted. "Alright Lance!"

Mr. Kay was utterly shocked. "That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible Mr. Kay. Now get ready because my turn isn't over yet. Acid's special ability destroys all spell and traps you have on the field and deals you 300 life points for each one **(Lance 3000/Mr. Kay 3700)**.

Now, Rhongomyniad will destroy Terabyte since they are both numbers." Lance declared. "This leaves you wide open for a direct, combined attack from Divine Wind and Acid **(Lance 3000/Mr. Kay 0)**."

Mr. Kay screamed out in pain as the 34 began to vanish from his neck, but just before he collapsed, he pressed a button in his pocket. No one noticed it as they were focusing on Lance. Number 34 floated away from Mr. Kay and entered his pendent.

Astral got hit with a memory. _"I remember the place I came from. A different galaxy. Astral World. That is where I'm from."_

Everyone ran to Lance until the countdown suddenly accelerated.

"That's not good!" Caswell shouted worriedly.

Tori tried shaking the teacher awake. "Mr. Kay. Mr. Kay wake up."

Their teacher opened his eyes groggily. "Uh, what are you kids doing here?"

"Mr. Kay, there isn't time. You said if I beat you, you'd stop the viral countdown. Now, it's accelerated." Lance quickly stated.

"The viral countdown? I can't. I only had a switch to accelerate it if I lost. A back up plan just in case." Mr. Kay informed.

"Are you serious?" Yuma asked. "The city's doomed!"

The countdown reached 0 frightening everyone involved as they moved to look out over the city.

"It's all over!" Tori shouted.

Mr. Kay joined them. "What are you all worried about?"

Yuma turned to him. "Your virus. Weren't you trying to crash the city's systems?"

Mr. Kay was surprised. "Why would you think I'd do something like that? I'll admit that during my preparations I accidently caused some problems, but it was never my intention."

"What was your intention then?" Caswell asked.

Just then, the museum light turned on causing Mr. Kay to smile. "There it is. If you want to know what I did, then put on your duel gazers and look to the sky." They saw a certain monster's hologram in the sky. "I was looking at the patterns in the city's lights.

Through that, I noticed they seemed to make an incredibly complex code. With my gazer, I scanned the pattern and realized it was just one fragment away from making a replica of the Crashbug QR code."

"Wait, so all of this was you trying to turn on that light and make a giant Crashbug appear in the sky?" Yuma asked.

Yuma, Caswell, and Tori fell to the ground exasperated, but Lance smiled as he looked at the monster in the sky.

"What's got you so happy Lance?" Yuma asked.

Lance chuckled. "It's Mr. Kay. He was never malicious. He just wanted everyone to have good luck because if you see a Crashbug on a full moon, you're blessed with it. At least, that's how the card description goes."

With that revelation, Caswell, Yuma, and Tori joined him in staring at the monster

" _Observation number 4: Number cards affect people. Change them. They seem to amplify their individual wants and desires. Almost to the point that they take over."_ Astral thought as he stared at the group. _"I need to remember that."_


	6. The Sparrow

_**Tower Under Construction: Days Later, Night…**_

Kari walked into the building noticing the various lights were on. She pressed on until she entered a room which contained the person she was here to see, the Sentai Ranger who stood before her.

"So, the time has finally come for you to reveal your identity." Kari simply stated.

Lance nodded. "Yes. I applaud those who have kept my identity hidden until now, but if there is anything comics have taught me, it's this. The more people who know your identity, the easier it is to get out. Usually, it is not on their terms. Well, I want this to be on my terms."

"Then take off the helmet already." Kari stated.

"Just a minute Ms. Tsukumo." The Ranger pulled out his deck. "You should ensure I have the Sentai Ranger's deck because I fear you may not entirely believe who I am under this helmet without solid proof."

Kari raised and eyebrow but walked forward taking the deck. She looked through it finding every card ever used by the Sentai Ranger since his debut.

She handed the deck back to him. "That's your deck alright. Right down to the extra deck. Now, will you please remove your helmet." Lance put his deck away before reaching for his helmet and removing it shocking Kari. "What!?"

 _ **Outside the Tower, Some Time Later…**_

"I still can't believe you're the Sentai Ranger, but it makes sense. You come from a line of Pro-Duelist, you've trained for years to duel yourself, and your father is the captain of the police. That explains how you're always in the right place and the Sentai Ranger's dueling skills."

Lance nodded. "I was in the perfect position to take on the role of the Sentai Ranger."

"Not to mention carrying on what your grandfather once did when this was Domino City. Just in a different way. There are still two questions I need to ask." Kari stated. "What do you plan to do now that you've revealed your identity? Why was now the right time?"

Why now was the right time had to do with the Numbers. Numbers 13, 17, 31, and 54 proved there were monsters with various ranks, and while Lance loved his Heroic deck, it wasn't suited to the summoning of ranks outside 1 and 4.

In addition, he never knew when he'd run the risk of challenging another Number user. Both points always meant he needed to have access to both his Heroic Deck and Hero Deck. In addition, he needed to be able to swap in and out cards from Extra Decks.

Of course, Lance couldn't say any of this, and fortunately already had an answer. "You can still expect me to fight crime as the Sentai Ranger just without the helmet. Honestly, with the way my life is advancing, it felt like the best time to reveal myself."

Kari nodded. "I am the first reporter you've gone to, right?"

Lance said, "I'm fulfilling that promise I made. If you get home and start working on it now, you'll have your story before any other news outlet."

Kari smiled. "You've just given me a big scoop Lance. Thank you."

Lance put his helmet back on before walking away. "You're welcome."

 _ **Hogan Residence**_

Lance walked in the front door and removed his helmet. "I'm home!"

Zeera walked into the main room. "How did it go?"

"After the initial shock, Kari took it well. Given that tomorrow is Sunday, I'll expect my identity to have circulated by the time I get to school on Monday." Lance informed.

Zeera walked forward and hugged her son. "Don't let the fame make you more over confident than you are. You're head's already too big."

Lance hugged her back. "No promises."

She pulled back. "Anyways, Yuma arrived for your sleepover while you were gone and is in your room. I'll leave a snack on the table for you boys before turning in."

"Thanks mom." Lance ran to the stairs. "You're the best."

"Hey, no running in the house mister!" Zeera yelled sternly.

Lance didn't stop only shouting back. "Sorry!"

Zeera smiled and shook her head before walking back into the kitchen.

 _ **Lance's Room**_

Lance entered his room only to see Astral talking to Yuma who had clearly been sleeping until now

" **Did you know there is a boy called the Sparrow and that he is from a different world like me?"** Astral questioned.

"Yeah, he's from the planet Vortexia or something." Yuma stated.

Astral asked, **"Where is that?"**

It was at this moment that Lance decided to interject. "Astral, that show you were watching, The Sparrow, is made up. He's not real. None of it is."

Astral looked at him. **"What do you mean?"**

"Hm, how do I put this?" Lance questioned. "Ah, okay imagine I told you the story of how Mr. Kay defeated me in a duel."

Astral tilted his head in confusion. **"But you defeated Mr. Kay."**

"Exactly." Lance nodded. "The Sparrow, every episode, is a made-up story portrayed by people acting out the events to entertain people. Clearly it worked because you were greatly entertained."

Astral put a hand on his chin. **"Fascinating. Observation number 5: Humans create many things to entertain one another."**

Yuma whined. "Can't we just go to bed already?"

Lance smiled. "Yuma, my mom has likely prepared a snack in the kitchen."

Yuma bolted to a sitting position. "A snack!?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah, I could smell cookies when I entered."

"Cookies!" Yuma cheered as he ran from the room seemingly wide awake now.

Lance chuckled to himself confident Yuma would bring the plate up to the room, so he sat at his desk flipping the T.V. back on for Astral. Despite knowing the truth, the otherworldly duelist sat on the ground to watch the next show.

 _ **School Grounds, End of the Day…**_

Lance was currently being chased by a group of fan girls. Ever since he arrived with Yuma, he's been running to his next classes. Besides the occasional 'Don't run in the halls' the teachers hadn't done anything for him.

Except for Mr. Kay who let him hide out in his office during free period. That had been nice. Eventually he got a good enough gap that he could leap into a tree which covered him well enough.

Lance watched as the stampede of girls ran by before jumping down to the ground. "Okay, I think I lost them."

"Your fan girls?" Lance jumped clear to the right as he didn't recognize Tori's voice at first, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was her. "Wow, I didn't realize they made you this jumpy."

Lance frantically looked around. "You have no idea Tori. I know they'll calm down eventually from the recent news, so all I need to do is stay one step ahead of them."

"Well, there is a reason I came looking for you." Tori stated getting his attention. "I told Yuma about The Sparrow being down by the seaport. After some convincing…" She meant dragging and ordering. "…Yuma agreed to go."

"I'm in." Lance started running for the gate just to get off school grounds before the girls found him. "In fact, we should go now."

 _ **Studio**_

Tori, Yuma, and Lance stood at the back of a group of screaming fan girls. Tori turned out to be just as big of a fan girl as them.

"Are we the only guys here?" Yuma asked.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad no one here is fan girling over me." He put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Please, let me enjoy this."

A tall figure in a dark red cloak recognized the voice and approached the group.

The figure put a hand on Lance's shoulder and spoke with a joyful tone. "You've really grown up since the last time I saw you, Short Lance."

Lance looked back in shock as he recognized the medium length, spiky silver hair within the cowl. "Lloyd?" He smiled and hugged him. "Lloyd!"

Tori and Yuma looked at Lance uncertain what was happening.

"Lance, do you know this person?" Tori asked concerned.

Lloyd smiled as he parted from Lance. "We shouldn't talk here in the open. Bring your friends, and I'll get us inside the studio."

Lance nodded before turning to his friends. "It's okay Tori. Lloyd here is cool. Yuma and I both know and can trust him."

Yuma was confused while Tori nodded. In the end, the group followed the older male.

 _ **Back Entrance**_

Lloyd led the way to the entrance and removed his cowl, so the security officer could get a good look at his silver hair and lime-green eyes.

"Mr. Andrews, you've returned." The officer looked at the middle schoolers. "Who are they?"

"These three are my guest." Lloyd smiled. "I plan on giving them a studio tour."

"Right, sir." The guard nodded. "Go on in."

 _ **Inside**_

Lloyd had ditched his cloak revealing a Slifer style, Obelisk Blue uniform from duel Academy. While the hype around institutions like it had died down over the years, there were still a respectable number of students who attended the academies each year.

Tori was fan girling over the studio, so the others choose to ignore her as Yuma turned to Lance. "Alright Lance, who is this guy?"

Lloyd smiled. "You mean you don't recognize me Yuma? After all, I'm quite certain you were around plenty whenever I came to visit."

Yuma punched his open left hand. "Oh, Lloyd Andrews! You were Zach's friend."

Lloyd smiled. "Exactly."

Lance smiled. "Man, it's so good to see you again. I honestly didn't think you'd be here."

Lloyd chuckled. "That's understandable. I meant to contact you; however, I often found myself hyper focused on the goal. Upon returning to my family, things have been rather hectic." He sighed. "Lance, I'm sorry. I couldn't find a single clue on your older sibling's whereabouts."

"I'm not surprised." Lance frowned and sighed. "The cops couldn't turn anything up either, and they searched for a while." He looked up at Lloyd. "Do you know about…"

Lloyd nodded. "The graves? I've seen them. Been to visit them twice now, but it doesn't mean I think they're dead."

Lance nodded solemnly. "Agreed, but I do visit them…"

He trailed off.

Lloyd decided to change topics. "Anyways, my travels weren't all bad. I competed in a few duel tournaments to make some money, and it's been decent around mother and my brother. I was going to visit you soon, but you showed up here to my surprise."

"It was Tori's idea to come. She's a huge fan of your little brother." Yuma stated.

Lance nodded. "Oh yeah, your little brother. You never brought him when you visited. You'd only tell stories. What's he really like?"

Just then, they heard the Sparrow from a room up ahead. "You lowly minions think you can defeat me? Think again."

"Why don't you find out for yourself." Lloyd stated. "Only you Lance." The three middle schoolers looked at him. "Trust me, it's better if he only comes into contact with one of you for now." Lloyd looked at Yuma and Tori. "Don't worry, I'll continue the tour with you two."

Yuma nodded. "If Lloyd thinks it's a good idea, you should go Lance."

Tori sadly nodded. "I guess."

With no further prompting, the Heroic user walked into the room as Lloyd led his friends away, but Astral decided to stick with Lance for the time being.

 _ **Inside the Room**_

Lance entered the room and spotted the Sparrow who had his silver hair styled upwards and green eyes. His attire consists of a white spandex body suit and matching boots with different shades of blue and yellow trimming.

Lance walked up to him. "Hello."

Nelson looked at him. "Who's there?" His voice wasn't deep as it had been seconds ago until he cleared his throat. "I mean… Halt, who goes there?"

Lance held up his hand. "Name's Lance. I got a tour from your older brother. He's an old friend of my older siblings. He wanted me to meet you."

The Sparrow looked at Lance before jumping and landing before him. "Your siblings were friends of my brother?" He looked at Lance. "Were your siblings Zach and Talia Hogan?"

Lance nodded. "Yep. I'm the youngest in the family."

The Sparrow smiled. "Me to!" He realized his mistake again and cleared his throat once more. "You wouldn't happen to be a duelist?"

"Best at my school." Lance replied.

The Sparrow nodded. "Then I would like to challenge you to a lavish duel."

"You're speaking my language." Lance smiled. "Let's duel now."

"You mean it!" The Sparrow stated in his normal voice.

He went to clear his throat, but Lance put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on man, we aren't on camera. Just be yourself."

The sparrow nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as he spoke normally. "That's easy for you to say. You're this big hero around Heartland while I'm just a normal kid from the suburbs. I like video games, comics, and pizza.

I'm not some monster busting freedom fighter." He removed his mask and fixed his hair. "I can't even talk to girls without getting nervous." He sadly looked at the ground. "It's not like anyone would be interested in knowing the real me."

"Hey, I like who you really are far better than some T.V. personality, and I know there would be others who'd love to know the real you. This you." Lance stated firmly.

The Sparrow looked up hopefully before walking over and clasping the Heroic duelist's hand. "You're the first person who's ever said that to me. Hold on, there's something I wish to try." He cleared his throat but spoke normally after. "It is nice to meet you, I am Nelson."

Lance laughed good naturedly. "That was good. It is nice to meet you as well Nelson. As I said, name's Lance, and I'd like to get to know you more through a duel."

Nelson nodded.

" _Observation number 6: Lance displays overconfidence, heroism, and great kindness as his main traits. These three things shouldn't go together, yet he is surrounded by people that seem to care greatly for him."_ Astral thought.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and a woman with long, violet hair and lime-green eyes entered. Her attire consisted of a blue suit with a skirt.

"There you are." The woman looked at Lance. "Who's this boy Nelson and where's Lloyd? Your brother was supposed to get you for your next appointment. You're not to speak to anyone except for authorized personnel."

Astral stared at her. **"It's the Galaxy Queen."**

Nelson looked at her. "I know mom, but…"

"But nothing." She interrupted. "If the people found out what kind of kid you really were, the illusion of The Sparrow would be shattered, and it's not just about you. Think about how many people depend on you being the Sparrow.

You're part of something much bigger than yourself. You need to remember that." She then began pushing Lance towards the door. "I'm going to need you to leave. If you tell anyone you met Nelson, I'll make certain you never duel in this town again."

Lance struggled without putting up a true fight because he did not want to hurt Nelson's mother "Come on, you don't have to do this. I won't say anything."

Nelson ran forward until he was behind his mother. "I'm sorry Lance."

Lance looked back at him with a smile. "You have nothing to apologize for Nelson. We'll have a duel someday, but you must stop letting others tell you who you should be. Start being who you want to be."

"I can't." Nelson looked at the ground sadly. "The Sparrow is more important that I. Nelson Andrews doesn't matter."

Ms. Andrews closed the door, but Lance yelled. "Nelson, you matter to me! You matter to me because you became my friend! Not the Sparrow, but you!" Lance sighed. _"I'm starting to make friends that are out of my reach. I haven't even heard from Lulu since the day we met, and now it looks like Nelson's in his own situation."_ He looked to Astral. "Return to Yuma and tell him I went for a walk."

Lance didn't wait for a reply as he walked off. Astral watched him go before floating off towards Yuma locating him through the pendent around his neck.

 _ **Apartment Balcony, Night…**_

Nelson now wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt, brown pants with two straps on the side of his hips, and matching shoes. He stared out over the city.

Lloyd walked out onto the balcony holding two cups. "Mom said no more soda." He winked at his brother. "So, let's not tell her. A little secret between brothers." He gave Nelson a glass, and the T.V. star accepted with a nod. "You know, mom loves us, right?"

"I know." Nelson replied.

Lloyd sighed. "Look, Nelson. You don't have to be The Sparrow. You can be that normal kid you want to be. I mean, you've made more than enough money for mom to see you through normal schooling and beyond.

At this point, mom makes you do this because she thinks it makes your happy and uses justifications, she thinks you have for doing this to motivate you. Those thoughts blind her to what you really want."

Nelson didn't look at him as he put a fake smile on his face. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. Who wants to be some kid? I'm perfectly happy being The Sparrow."

Lloyd sighed before drinking down his soda and ruffling Nelson's hair "I won't force you to give this up." He walked back inside deciding to head into the city. "Just give it some thought." He looked back at Nelson, but his brother hadn't turned to him.

" _I just want my brother to be happy. I guess… if this makes him happy, maybe I should support him. Stop fighting mother. I don't know."_ He walked through the apartment and out the door into the hall. _"I don't know…"_

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Nelson had finished his glass of soda and was about to walk back in when he noticed a card on the ground.

The star set the glass down, walked over, and picked it up before being cloaked in dark energy as a deep voice spoke to him. "Nelson, let the Number take hold."

A green 83 appeared on the back of his left hand.

 _ **With Lloyd**_

Lloyd had his hands in the pockets of his blazer as he walked along the sidewalk. He suddenly stopped when he noticed a card that seemed to be abandoned.

The pro-duelist picked it up before being cloaked in a dark energy as a voice spoke to him. "Let the number take hold, Lloyd."

A red 57 appeared on the back of his right hand.

 _ **Heartland Academy, Next Day…**_

Tori, Yuma, and Lance were all gathered around watching the news. "Multiple eyewitnesses report that the assailant was none other than The Sparrow. The hero of the popular T.V series. We now…"

Lance switched the thing off.

"This is awful. Someone out there is trying to make The Sparrow look bad." Tori stated.

 _ **Streets of Heartland, Night…**_

The three friends walked along with flashlights.

"What are we doing out here Tori?" Yuma questioned.

"We're out here to prove The Sparrow's innocence. Tying random people up and flipping over cars? The Sparrow would never do anything like that." Tori stated.

" _She is right that this is something Nelson wouldn't do. The only explanation I can think of is a Number."_ Lance deduced. _"Nelson's mind was on being The Sparrow, and a Number would amplify that to this point."_

The group heard a man scream. "Help!"

The middle schoolers instantly rushed off towards the voice where they found a civilian tied up.

"Are you okay sir?" Tori asked.

"Some odd ball wearing a cape came out of nowhere." The civilian explained as Tori started to free him.

Astral pointed out a figured dressed in The Sparrow's clothing. **"Over there."**

Yuma and Lance ran after him. "Hey you! Stop!"

Nelson jumped up to a higher level as the pair ran into the alley.

"Nelson, just stop man!" Lance shouted.

Nelson looked back at them. "Lance… just stay away from me."

The Sparrow started to jump away, so Lance turned to Yuma. "I'm going after him. It's likely he's returning to the studio so meet me there."

Yuma nodded as Lance went after The Sparrow.

Tori ran into the alley to find only Yuma. "Where is he? Where's Lance?"

"Lance has given chase." Yuma walked past Tori. "Come on, we need to hurry."

"Right." Tori stated.

Lloyd stepped out from around the corner. "Lance may have gotten away, but you two will remain here. I'll make sure of that. No one else will interrupt what my brother wants. He will be happy."

Yuma was about to speak until Astral appeared next to him. **"Yuma, these brothers both have Numbers. Don't worry about Lance, he should be fine. You should focus on getting this Number from Lloyd to free him."**

"Alright Astral, but I'm planning on taking this guy down fast." Yuma declared.

Tori looked at the Syllable duelist. "Yuma?"

Yuma looked at her. "Tori, I'm going to take this guy on. If you want to go after Lance, wait until the duel's started."

Tori looked from Lloyd to Yuma to the street. "I think Lance will be okay. He's the Sentai Ranger after all."

Yuma nodded before turning to Lloyd. "Since you're determined to stand in our way, I'll take you down and restore your state of mind because I'm feeling the flow."

"All you will feel is defeat at the hands of a graduated Obelisk." Lloyd declared.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma 4000/Lloyd 4000)**

" **Alright Yuma. we cannot allow for any mistakes."** Astral decided attempting to try what Lance said. **"That is why, I am asking that we work together to best this duelist."**

Yuma narrowed his eyes before sighing. "Fine." He then looked at Lloyd. "Since you challenged me, I'll take the first move."

" **Yuma think before you play. Look at your hand, and plan for the future."** Astral stated.

Yuma took a deep breath and looked over his hand. "I summon **Achacha Archer(LV 3/1200/600)**." A warrior decked out in archer armor and wielding a bow appeared. "When he is normal summoned, you take 500 life points **(Yuma 4000/Lloyd 3500)**. I then set one card."

Tori cheered "Alright Yuma! That's a great first move!"

"I've seen better." Lloyd stated. "Allow me to show you how a real duelist takes his first turn. I activate **Fire Formation-Tenki**. When this card is activated, I can add a level four or lower Beast-Warrior from my deck to my hand.

In addition, all Beat-Warrior monsters I control gain 100 ATK. Next, I activate **Fire Formation-Tensu**. Once per turn, on a main phase, I can normal summon a Beast-Warrior in addition to my 1st normal summon, and all Beast-Warriors gain another 100 ATK boost."

"This isn't good." Yuma commented.

" **Indeed. He is setting up for some big plays."** Astral stated.

"I summon **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear(LV 4/1800/1200 spell)**." A man decked out in blue, yellow, and red armor, styled after a bear, appeared. "With my second summon, I'll bring out **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Gorilla(LV 4/1800/1000 spell)**." A man in navy blue and fire red armor appeared. Now, Bear will attack Achacha Archer."

" **Yuma activate your trap.** " Astral stated. **"We cannot lose so many life points in one turn."** Astral stated.

"I activate **Bye Bye Damage**." Yuma countered. "This battle, my monster can't be destroyed and any damage I take gets dealt double to you as effect damage **(Yuma 3400/Lloyd 2300)**."

"My Bear's ability activates. Since he dealt battle damage, I can set a Fire Formation spell from my deck. Gorilla will now destroy your Archer **(Yuma 2800/Lloyd 2300)**. Since he destroyed a monster, I'm allowed to set another Fire Formation spell from my deck. That will end my turn."

" **I see, he may not even have Xyz monsters instead opting to rely on the effects of his monsters to win."** Astral theorized.

Yuma smiled. "It doesn't matter if he has Xyz monsters or not because I am feeling the flow."

He drew and Astral said, **"Go with a combo that gets two monsters on the field. The sooner we can get a Number out, the safer we'll be against his Number."**

Yuma looked at his hand. "I summon **Zubaba Knight(LV 3/1600/900)**." A warrior decked out in yellow armor appeared. "I then activate **Monster Slots**. Here's how it works. I target a monster on my field and in the grave.

Then by banishing the monster in the grave, I can draw a card. If it's the same level as the monster chosen, I can summon it. So, I banish Achacha Archer and target Zubaba Knight. Now I draw." The Syllable duelist smiled at what he drew.

"I the monster I drew was **Rai Rider(LV 3/1200/1400)** who I can now special summon." A biker atop a blue motorcycle appeared. "With the LV 3 Rai Rider and Zubaba Knight, I construct the overlay network. Xyz Summon **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon(R 3/O 2/2000/0)**."

The large, blue serpent like dragon appeared. "I then remove one of his overlay units which grants Number 17 500 more ATK." **Number 17:Leviathan Dragon(R 3/O 1/2500/0)**. "I'll have my dragon destroy your Gorilla **(Yuma 2800/Lloyd 1600)**. I end my turn."

Lloyd drew. "I flip my two set spells which are my remaining **Fire Formation-Tenkai**. Each on allows me to add two more Beast-Warriors from my deck to my hand and 200 more ATK points for any Beast-Warriors I control." **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear(LV 4/2000/1200 spell)**.

"Now I shall take advantage of my normal summon to bring out a second **Brother Hood of the First Fist-Gorilla(LV 4/2000/1000 spell)** and **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear(LV 4/2000/1200 spell)**." A red number 57 appeared on the back of his right hand.

"Now I shall construct the overlay network with LV 4 Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Gorilla and Bears to Xyz summon **Number 57:Tri-Head Dust Dragon(R 4/O 3/100/2600)**." A three headed Dragon made of dust appeared.

When he is summoned in this way, Number 57 gains ATK equal to a monster on your field. Since Leviathan Dragon is your only monster, my monster gains ATL equal to his." **Number 57:Tri-Head Dust Dragon**.

"I can then detach an overlay unit to make one of your spell/trap or monster zones unusable. I choose the spell/trap zone to the far left. Now, I will sacrifice three Fire Formation spells, my Tenkais, to special summon **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Swallow(2100/800 spell).** "

A man decked out in blue armor and wielding twin clubs bathed in green fire appeared. "My dragon will destroy your dragon **(Yuma 2700/Lloyd 1600)**. Swallow will follow up with a direct attack **(Yuma 600/Lloyd 1600)**."

Yuma was knocked down by the attack as Astral began to fade in and out.

"Yuma get up!" Tori shouted.

Yuma sprang to his feet before looking at Astral. "Are you okay?"

" **I'm fine."** Astral stabilized before looking to the Syllable duelist. **"Yuma, this next turn is important. If you don't draw something that can win this duel, or buy one more turn, we will lose. Those two monsters in your hands won't hold up."**

Yuma nodded. "Don't worry Astral because I got this." He drew. "I'm seriously feeling the flow!" He smiled. "Just what I needed. I summon **Goblindbergh(LV 4/1400/0)**." A goblin in a red plane appeared.

"Goblindbergh's ability allows me to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand provided I switch him to defense mode. So, welcome to the field **Gagaga Magician(LV 4/1500/1000)**." A spellcaster in blue and brown robes appeared.

"Now I build the overlay network with my Level 4 Goblindbergh and Gaga Magician to Xyz summon **Number39:Utopia(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**." The white and gold Number appeared on the field.

"That monster is stronger than my Swallow, but 57 still surpasses it in strength." Lloyd declared.

"I know, but I have just the combo to end this duel. It starts with an attack on number 57 only for me to activate Utopia's ability. At the cost of one overlay unit, I can negate any attack." Yuma declared.

Lloyd was confused. "Why would you do that?"

Yuma smiled. "It's because the last card in my hand is **Double or Nothing**. Since Utopia's attack was stopped, he can attack once more; however, his ATK is doubled."

 **Number 39:Utopia(R 4/O 1/5000/2000 effect)**

Lloyd stared up at Utopia in shock. _"I'm sorry Nelson."_

Utopia struck Number 57 down to its core destroying it **(Yuma 600/Lloyd 0)**.

"He did it." Tori sighed relieved. "He won."

Astral held out his hand and claimed number 57 from Lloyd's body. He then saw the memory of his own birth.

The other worldly duelist decided to internalize this information as he turned to Yuma. **"This duel. The Number. His desire. Yuma, it seemed almost as if this Lloyd condoned what Nelson is doing. That he wanted to protect that. What was that?"**

Yuma looked at Astral. "That's the power of familial love Astral."

" **Familial love?"** Astral questioned.

Yuma nodded. "Well, yeah." He looked at Lloyd's body. "Lloyd loves his brother and is really worried. Based on what Lance said, Nelson is unhappy as The Sparrow. He just doesn't want to admit it. I bet that made his true desire for Nelson confusing."

" _Interesting."_ Astral thought. _"Observation Number 7: Familial connections are strange, yet humans seem to greatly value them."_

"My head." Lloyd stat up. "What happened?" He noticed Yuma. "Yuma?" He looked around. "What am I doing here?"

Yuma ran over. "That's a long story and doesn't really matter. What does matter is that your brother needs you."

"Needs…" Lloyd suddenly remembered. "Nelson!" He jumped to his feet. "What was I thinking when I encouraged this? I must have been out of my mind!"

Tori ran over. "Is Lloyd okay?"

"He's fine Tori." Yuma looked at Lloyd. "Lance seems to think Nelson was heading back to the studio and gave chase."

"We must hurry." Lloyd ran out of the alleyway. "Something is seriously wrong with my little brother."

Yuma and Tori followed.

 _ **Studio, Earlier…**_

Someone, likely his mother, made sure Nelson was physically fit because he'd kept the same distance between himself and Lance the entire time. Lance was in no way lazy or a slouch. Eventually, he followed Nelson onto the set of the show.

Nelson turned on the lights before facing Lance and speaking as The Sparrow. "I told you to stay away, yet you insisted on following me."

"Of course, I followed you. One of my buds was running around dressed in costume and harassing citizens." Lance stated. "Any good friend would be concerned."

"I see now. You are here to impede my promise to the Galaxy Queen. The Dark Emperor Furious Max has recruited the warrior of justice, Sentai Ranger. Do not worry, for The Sparrow shall free you." Nelson stated.

Lance firmly stood his ground. "You are wrong Nelson because I shall be the one to free you. I challenge you to a duel."

Nelson smiled. "I accept your challenge."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Nelson 4000)**

"Alright, let's do this." Nelson declared. "I summon **Beast-Warrior Puma(LV 4/1600/1000)**." A puma on two legs and with a sword appeared. "I end my turn with a face down."

Lance drew. "Since you control a monster, and I do now, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(LV 4/1800/200)**." A strong warrior in dark purple and blue armor appeared. "I'll use my normal summon to play **Heroic Challenger-Ambush Soldier(0/0)** in defense mode." A hero wearing light armor and a green trench coat appeared. "Now, Halberd will attack Puma."

"You walked right into my trap." Nelson declared activating his trap card. "Since I have three copies of **Triple Star Trion(LV 1/100/100)** in my hand, I can activate **Trion Barrier** forcing your Halberd to defense mode. Then, I can summon my three Trion to the field."

Three warriors with a blue, green, and red clothing appeared. On their robes, were 1, 2, and 3 stars respectively.

" _Three level one monsters at once."_ Lance looked at Nelson. "I set one card."

"Then it is now my turn." Nelson drew. "I release two Trions to tribute summon **D.D. Esper Star Sparrow(LV 10/3000/1500)**." A black as night version of Nelson in an altered Sparrow costume appeared.

"Nice try, but I'm not allowing you to keep that monster." Lance interjected. "I activate **Karma Cut**. By discarding one card, I can target a monster on your field, and banish it. Say goodbye to Star Sparrow."

Nelson was shocked. "No, Star Sparrow isn't protected by his own effect and banishing him makes his second effect useless. In just one turn you have dispatched a key component of my deck.

Clearly, Furious Max has been training you well, but I refuse to give up. Now, I activate my Trion's special ability. Since they were used for a tribute summon, I'm allowed to return the two used giving me three LV 1 monsters.

With all three, I build the overlay network to Xyz summon **Number 83:Galaxy Queen(R 1/O 3/500/500)** in defense mode." A tall woman with a blue outfit and finery appeared. "By removing an overlay unit, every monster on my field is immune to destruction.

Both from battle and card effect until my next Stand-By Phase, and all monsters affected can deal damage even if your monster is in defense. Puma shall destroy your Ambush Soldier **(Lance 2400/Nelson 4000)**."

Lance drew. "I summon a second **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(LV 4/1800/300)**." Now I overlay my two Assault Halberds to Xyz summon **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**." A mighty black and purple dragon appeared.

"By removing two overlay units, my dragon cuts Puma's ATK in half and gains the lost ATK for himself." **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R 4/O 0/3300/2000)**. "Now, my dragon will attack Puma. Even though he can't be destroyed, it doesn't prevent you from taking damage **(Lance 2400/Nelson 1500)**. I then set one card."

It was at this moment that Ms. Andrews appeared. "What is going on? Why are you…" She had at first fixated on Lance, but quickly noticed her son. "Nelson, is that you? What are you doing here? It's past your bedtime. How did you get past the guards? Explain yourself young man."

Nelson looked at her. "Are you speaking to me?"

"I think that is hardly the tone one should use when addressing their mother." Ms. Andrews firmly stated.

"I think you are mistaken as my mother is right behind me." Nelson stated referring to the Number.

Before Ms. Andrews could speak again, Lance interrupted her. "Ms. Andrews, your son can't determine his own life from that of the fictional Sparrow. You pressured him to suppress who he really wanted to be, so he thinks he's the Sparrow. Only the Sparrow."

Ms. Andrews was shocked. "This can't be." She looked to her son. "Nelson! You are in big trouble young man."

Lance tightly gripped his fist. "Look at your son. Do you even know what he wants to be? He wants to be a normal kid. He wants to eat pizza, play games, and read comics. He wants to have friends. He doesn't even want to be The Sparrow anymore. It only brings him sadness."

"Enough! We are going to continue this duel." Nelson drew. "I activate **Star Sparrow Connection**. This spell returns our monsters to their original ATK if any change has occurred; however, if my opponent controls an Xyz monster, the monster I control loses 500 ATK.

I'm then able to equip any monster on my field with a D.D. Esper Star Sparrow so long as it comes from my deck. I do always carry a second, and I'll equip it to **Beast Warrior Puma(LV 4/4100/2500 spell)** granting him a boost in ATK and Def equal to Star Sparrow's."

Lance was genuinely amazed at such a move. "That is something else."

"Puma will destroy your Xyz Dragon **(Lance 800/Nelson 1500)**." Nelson declared. "Now, I activate my Queen's ability once more. Removing one unit to prevent you from destroying either monster through battle or card effect. Take your last move, for you shall not get another."

Ms. Andrews was genuinely worried. "Nelson, I don't like this. You never wanted to use the Sparrow's deck. You always wanted to use your real deck in a genuine duel. Listen to me. We're going back to the room and we'll get some ice cream."

"That's enough." Nelson held out his arm. "I must be The Sparrow. Do you have any idea how many people are depending on me?"

Ms. Andrews sighed sadly. "Nelson…"

Lance drew. _"It's time to end this."_ He looked right at Nelson. "I activate **Xyz Reborn**. This trap returns an Xyz monster back from my grave and becomes an overlay unit for that monster. So, welcome back **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R 4/O 1/2500/2000).**

Then I shall activate **Overlay Regain** granting my dragon a second unit. Now I activate his ability targeting your Puma." **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R 4/O 0/4550/2000 effect)** and **Beast Warrior Puma(LV 4/2050/2500 effects)**. "My dragon shall attack Puma **(Lance 800/Nelson 0)**."

Nelson was blown back onto the ground causing Ms. Andrew to worriedly shout, "Nelson, No!"

Just like the times before, the card rose up from Nelson and entered Lance's pendent. Ms. Andrews walked up to her son's body as Yuma, Lloyd, and Tori finally made it to the studio. Lloyd saw his brother down and ran to join his mother.

"Mom!" Lloyd looked from her to Nelson.

Ms. Andrew looked at the Fire Fist user before lightly touching Nelson's face waking him up. "Mom… Lloyd…." He sat up. "I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry. It's over now." Ms. Andrews sadly looked away from him. "Nelson, I'm so sorry I've been pushing you. I just wanted you to be happy, but my vision of what that was got clouded.

The money would have secured you a better future, but I should have realized you wouldn't want to do this forever. You want to be normal. That would have made you happy. I'm so sorry Nelson."

Nelson quietly said. "It's okay."

"I want you to be yourself. I really do. So, what would make you truly happy? Tell me, and I will do it. I will listen." Ms. Andrews stated.

"I want… I want to give people a series finally before moving to attend school in Japan with my new friend Lance and all his friends." Nelson stated. "I want you, me, and Lloyd to live in a normal home. To be together as a family again."

Ms. Andrews nodded. "You got it Nelson. Leave it to your mother."

Nelson smiled. "Thank you, mom."

Lloyd crouched down on his other side placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about us being together." He shook his head. "I don't have any plans to leave on another extended trip."

Yuma pictured his mom while Lance saw his own siblings. It started to bring tears to their eyes, so they wiped away the tears.

"Ah, I'm getting all teary eyed." Yuma stated.

"I know what you mean." Lance stated.

Tori stepped in between them and put a hand on their backs. "You two…" She patted them. "Come on, they should be left to their moment. I'll buy dinner for your guys."

Yuma smiled. "Sounds good Tori."

Lance nodded in agreement. "Best to let them have this time to themselves."

" _Observation number 8: Familial bonds are strong. Very strong._ " Astral looked at the roof of the studio. _"That memory after obtaining 57… I am entrusted with my world's future."_

The otherworldly duelist closed his eyes before floating after the three middle schoolers.


	7. New Friends

_**I would like to give a huge shoutout to Unknown entity328. I have ideas concerning Number 96, and it all starts with this chapter. Without him, I would not have the necessary cards for a full Malicevorous deck. He's a great author, so go check out his stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Tsukumo Residence: Attic, Night…**_

Lance and Yuma sat across from one another with all the Numbers they had collected spread out before them.

"Alright, that's all 9 Numbers." Yuma crossed his arms and looked at Lance. "Now, what are we going to do with them?"

" **I must admit that I am equally curious why you decided we must do this."** Astral asked.

"I have a theory I'd like to test, but we need to divide the numbers we have between us. Just humor me for now." Lance stated. "I will say up front that 86 and 54 are mine."

"39 is mine." Yuma stated.

"If you're okay with it, I'd like 57 and 83." Lance stated. "You can have 13, 17, 31, and 34."

Yuma nodded. "Sounds fine to me."

"Okay, now I want to see if this works, so give me a moment." Lance stated as he removed his pendent."

The Heroic user touched his pendant to Number 86. At first, nothing happened, but then the pendent glowed a brilliant white that worked its way onto the card cloaking it with white energy. Lance quickly moved the pendent to the other four cards.

" **Fascinating."** Astral stated drawing the boys' attentions as the white light died down and Lance put his pendent on. **"I can feel my connection to those Numbers, but I can also feel a strong presence protecting them."**

Yuma was confused. "Uh, Lance what was this?"

"I wanted to test my grandfather's stories." Lance looked at Yuma. "Remember, he'd always talk about duel spirits as well as dark and light magic. He said my mother and I had his light magic, so I figured I'd give it a try." He looked to Astral. "Now, go into Yuma's key."

Astral did causing 13,17, 31. 34, and 39 to vanish with him. 54, 57, 83, and 86 remained where they were.

Astral then reappeared. **"The Numbers you touch with your pendent remained."**

Lance nodded. "It panned out as I thought. At the very least, we can protect a portion of the Numbers and hopefully keep you safer Astral. I'm not certain what will happened now if Yuma or I lost though."

Astral nodded. **"That is quite alright."**

The Syllable duelist smiled. "That was some nice thinking Lance."

Astral nodded **. "Yes, clearly you can do the thinking for two. That's good since Yuma doesn't think at all."**

Yuma glared at Astral. "Hey, I'll have you know I think about a lot of things."

" **Really. I have made no such observations."** Astral replied.

Lance could see where this was going. "Right, I'll see you tomorrow Yuma."

The Heroic user ran out of the room as Astral and Yuma started arguing. At least it seemed more like friends arguing rather than strained aquantences.

 _ **Later…**_

Yuma was sleeping in his hammock as a shadowy figure with long hair and the grace of a cat entered the room through the window. They moved about rummaging through his things. Astral appeared invisible to the figure, but the figure was not invisible to him.

 _ **Heartland Academy, Morning…**_

Lance rode through the gate with Yuma arriving early. It was a pleasant surprise considering the two always seemed to arrive just on time. Lance stopped the bike as both he and Yuma noticed a group of fan girls surrounding a student. That student was Nelson.

The former actor smiled nervously. "You're all very nice, but I was kind of hoping my first day would be normal."

"He's so cute in person."

"We loved your series finally."

"It was so heartwarming."

Lance stopped and looked at Yuma. "You go on ahead. Looks like Nelson's going to need someone to mentor him on how to deal with fan girls."

"Got it." Yuma hopped down and ran off. "Good luck!"

Lance kicked his stand down before ran over to the group of girls and jumping over them. He landed in the middle of the group next to Nelson.

"Look, it's Lance."

"That was so cool."

Lance didn't pay them any mind as he looked at Nelson. "Don't worry, I got you."

The Heroic user grabbed Nelson and jumped out of the group before running to his bike.

"Wait, what's going on!?" Nelson asked confused. "What are we doing?"

"I'll tell you more, but we must outrun them first." Lance was referring to the fan girls who were chasing them. "Hop on the pegs and hold onto my shoulders."

The Heroic duelist got on his bike as Nelson jumped onto the back gripping his shoulders. Lance then sped off down the path quickly outpacing the girls.

 _ **Roof of the Academy, Later…**_

After riding around the school, a couple of times, Lance left his bike on the rack and took Nelson through the school straight to the roof where they were alone. As they rode and ran, Lance had filled him in on certain things alleviating his confusion.

Nelson looked at Lance gratefully. "I did not know the fan girl situation would be so concentrated here." He nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Lance nodded. "I've been dealing with fan girls, without security, since the first day of middle school." He patted Nelson on the back. "Stick with me, and you'll become a master of evasion. Now, do you have your schedule?"

Nelson pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it over. "It's right here."

Lance looked it over. "Good, we got every class together." He gave it back to Nelson. "This gives me the full day to show you the best ways to avoid the fan girls."

Nelson gave a small, slightly embarrassed smiled. "Thanks Lance."

"What are friends for?" Lance moved towards the door. "On that note, we should go. Class will start soon."

Nelson nodded. "Right."

They made their way down as a smaller kid observed them from the shadows obscuring his features. _"I should count myself lucky Lance didn't notice me since he's usually more observant. At Duel Period, I'll make my move to do as Reiji Kaiba instructed."_

 _ **Cafeteria, Lunch…**_

Lance, Tori, Yuma, Caswell, and Nelson sat at a table as other students looked at the odd assortment of people. The top student and two boys who were distinguished in the eyes of many sat with bottom duelist of the school and one of the only girls that didn't fawn over Lance.

Man, Lance just looked forward to this time as it was the only time that the fan girls were kept at bay. Yuma opened his lunch revealing five-star quality seafood lunch which everyone at the table noticed.

Caswell looked at the Syllable duelist. "Yuma why is it that your lunch seems to randomly spike in quality at least 2 days out of the week?"

"I don't know." Yuma smiled. "I guess grandma has gotten into making great lunches recently."

Lance crossed his arms. "That can't be the reason." Everyone looked at him. "These lunches only appear on the days we don't sleep over at each other's houses. Not to mention, Haru has made me lunches before, yet they're never this quality."

He shook his head. "That's not to say I think her lunches are bad. She's an excellent cook just never like this. Nothing this fancy. Couple that with all the other strange occurrences the past few days, and it seems something is up."

Tori nodded. "I see what you mean. Like the gym class incidences. That time Yuma was hooked by a cable, and the time his gym clothes were replaced by a green track suit certainly come to mind."

Astral appeared only visible to Yuma and Lance. **"Whenever Lance hasn't slept over, a figure has broken into Yuma's room. It's been several times now."**

Yuma angrily shouted at Astral. "Someone's been sneaking into my room, yet you keep it to yourself!?"

" **You never asked me to keep you informed. How was I to know?"** Astral asked.

Nelson looked over at Caswell. "Uhm, what's going on?"

Caswell turned to him. "Apparently, Yuma and Lance can see an invisible duelist they call Astral." He shrugged. "You'll get used to it. Especially with Yuma constantly yelling at nothing."

Nelson looked closely at Yuma. For a mere moment, he made out the outline of a person floating next to him. The former actor quickly rubbed his eyes only for there to be no one there. He shook his head thinking maybe he got less sleep than he thought.

"That's it!" Yuma declared. "I'm getting to the bottom of this!" Yuma declared.

Lance looked around the cafeteria to see if he spotted anyone of note. He noticed a girl with a resemblance to a cat. She had two pieces of her gray hair held up by clips which looked like cat ears and large green eyes hidden behind large, square framed glasses.

Her current attire consisted of a uniform like Tori's meaning she was in their class. The other was a guy wearing a first-year uniform. That meant he was also in their class. He was shorter than Yuma by a couple of inches at least.

He had short, spiky black hair with red eyes. What set Lance off on them was the fact that the girl seemed to perk up while the boy averted his gaze when Lance looked at him. The rest of the cafeteria looked about what you'd expect whenever Yuma yells.

Lance dug into his lunch. _"Now isn't a good time to confront either of them. I'll wait until duel period to look for them. That's if I can find either of them. I'll be honest, I don't remember seeing either student before now."_

 _ **Dueling Period**_

Like most times, Lance had arrived to dueling period earlier than Yuma and Tori only now he was on the lookout for the silver and/or black-haired students. Only problem was that he simply didn't see them.

In the end, he was certain only them, Yuma, and Tori were the only ones not out there because Nelson had just walked out onto the field wielding a light blue D-pad with a blue and gold duel gazer. The former actor was looking around the duels going on with amazement.

"Wow, this is everything I dreamed it'd be and more." Nelson was just in awe to be surrounded by so many duelists.

Since Lance couldn't find the people he was looking for, he decided to approach his friend. "Hey, glad to see you didn't get lost Nelson."

Lance had not forgotten about Nelson, so he had left the boy detailed instructions to make it from their last class to here.

Nelson smiled. "Oh yeah, I didn't have any trouble." He looked at Lance. "Lance… would you mind being my first, real duel opponent." He looked at his deck. "I know you say we dueled that night, but the details are fuzzy. Plus, this deck was the deck I wished to use."

"I'll agree, but there is something I want to know. What was the deal with that deck you used? I mean, why was it made and what happened to it?" Lance asked.

"It was made when The Sparrow started to become popular and given to me in case I had to duel. Something I had yet to really do. I already had this deck, but it wasn't 'befitting a hero'. At least, that's what mom used to say.

Now, it's actually scheduled to enter a museum over in America called the Smithsonian along with my costume." He rubbed his head. "Turns out my show was just as popular there as it was here."

Lance nodded. "Alright, let's find a nice, open space. It's time to have our first, true duel."

Nelson smiled. "Thank you, Lance. I will try my best." The Heroic duelist walked off and the former star followed. "So, why aren't the fan girls swarming us?"

Lance chuckled. "Consider this a favorable time to relax Nelson. There's no need to hide in Mr. Kay's office or run after the period is up. At the very least, the fan girls of this school respect the art of dueling."

The two boys found a place to duel and faced off.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Nelson 4000)**

"Alright, best in school first." Lance declared. "I'll start with **Heroic Challenger-Double Lance(LV 4/1700/900)**." A warrior decked out in white and light blue armor appeared. "Double Lance can count as two monsters for the Xyz summon of a Heroic Champion.

I'll use him to construct the overlay network. Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Gandiva(R 4/O 1/2100/1800)**." A warrior decked out in dark blue and yellow armor appeared atop a horse. "I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Alright." Nelson drew. "I summon **Constellar Pollux(LV 4/1700/600)**." A warrior decked out in large, white armor appeared. "His ability allows me to conduct another normal summon of a Constellar monster.

"So, I'll tribute Pollux to summon **Constellar Virgo(L5/2300/1600)**." A fairy in gold and white armor appeared. "Virgo allows me to special summon a Level 5 Constellar monster from my hand in defense mode. I choose **Constellar Zubeneschamali**."

"Not happening." Lance interjected. "I activate Gandiva's effect. By detaching an overlay unit, I can negate my opponent's special summon and destroy the intended monster."

"You actually put a hold on my plays." Nelson chuckled good naturedly. "That was great! So, this is what a real duel is. Since you stopped my Xyz summon, I'll have Virgo destroy your Gandiva **(Lance 3800/Nelson 4000)**. I'll set one card."

Lance drew. "Since you control a monster, and I do not, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(LV 4/1800/300)**." A warrior in dark blue and gray armor appeared wielding a halberd.

I then summon **Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blades(LV 4/1300/1100)**." A warrior in shining silver armor and with many blades on its back appeared. "I activate his ability to discard a card in my hand and special summon **Heroic Challenger-War Hammer(LV 6/2100/1300)**."

A warrior in dark blue, light blue, and silver armor appeared wielding a massive war hammer. "The only catch is that Thousand Blades must switch to defense. Not a problem when I plan on using him and Halberd to construct the overlay network.

Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 2/2000/2000)**." A large warrior decked out in red armor and carrying the famed blade appeared. "Now I activate his ability. By removing two overlay units, his ATK doubles to 4000 until your next end phase."

"Wow, that is impressive!" Nelson declared. "Though an ATK won't come without a cost. I activate **Constellar Meteor**. This turn, if a monster of yours does battle against a Constellar monster, they will be shuffled back into the deck. In the case of Excalibur, the Extra Deck."

"I'll take that risk." Lance declared. "Excalibur destroy Virgo **(Lance 3800/Nelson 2300)**." Excalibur was then ejected back to Lance's extra deck. "Now Warhammer will launch a direct ATK **(Lance 3800/Nelson 200)**. "I'll end my turn."

A fire was starting to burn in Nelson's heart. He wasn't under the control of a Number this time, and thusly free to experience dueling. True dueling for the first time.

"This is amazing Lance!" Nelson laughed. "You may have me backed into a corner, but this duel isn't over yet." He drew. "Since you control a monster, and I control none, I can special summon **Constellar Siat(LV 1/100/600)**." A small fairy in white armor and holding a trophy appeared.

"I then normal summon **Constellar Algiedi(LV 4/1600/1400)**." A spellcaster in white armor appeared carrying a white rod. "Now I activate **Constellar Siat(LV 5/100/600)** allowing me to target a monster in my grave, such as Constellar Virgo.

Then, I'm allowed to bump up Siat's level to the selected monsters level. With **Constellar Twinkle** , I can increase **Constellar Algiedi's (LV 5/1600/1400)** level by one or two. I only need an increase of one. Now, I build the overlay network with Siat and Algidi.

Xyz summon **Constellar Pleiades(R 5/O 2/2500/1500)**." A warrior decked out in gold and white armor appeared. "I then detach an overlay unit allowing me to return War Hammer to your hand. Now, I will go for the direct attack **(Lance 1300/Nelson 200)**. I end my turn."

" _Impressive. I could summon Thousand Blade back from the grave, but that'd serve no purpose with my current face down and card in my hand."_ Lance drew and smiled. "This has been fun, but there's a reason I'm number one.

It's time to end this." He drew. "I summon **Heroic Challenger-Spartan(LV 4/1600/1000)**." A warrior decked out in gold and red roman styled armor appeared. "I then activate **Copy Knight.** Since I normal summoned, this trap special summons a token copy of Spartan.

Same level and name with 0 ATK/DEF and no effect. That's fine as I now have what I need to Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 2/2000/2000)** once more. Like before, I detach both units doubling his ATK. He'll then destroy Pleiades **(Lance 1300/Nelson 0)**."

"I lost." Nelson laughed. "That was great!"

Lance walked over and patted his friend on the back. "You did a good job Nelson. For your first duel, that wasn't bad. Wasn't bad at all."

Just then, the Heroic duelist noticed Tori about to duel the boy he spotted in the cafeteria.

Nelson noticed where Lance was looking. "Does that duel interest you?"

Lance had a thoughtful look. "It certainly does." He walked over. "Come on, I want to see that guy duel."

The Constellar duelist followed. They came to stand near the duel and Lance noticed the duelist look over at him before quickly adverting his eyes. This made the Heroic Duelist raise an eyebrow.

Tori looked at the student. "I don't mind dueling, but I don't really know your name." She quickly apologized. "Sorry. I know you're in my class by your uniform, but I'm drawing a blank on your name."

The little guy quickly bowed. "That's quite alright Ms. Meadows." He stood up. "No one in our year really notices me because I skipped fifth grade. Advanced placement." He opened his eyes wide. "I'm sorry. You asked my name. I tend to ramble. My name is Shane Conner."

Tori couldn't help but squeal. Who could blame her? The kid was just too cute.

Shane looked up at her concerned. "Ms. Meadows, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tori cleared her throat. "Anyways, let's get started."

Shane nodded. "R-Right."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Tori 4000/Shane 4000)**

"If it's alright with you Ms. Meadows, could I go first?" Shane asked.

Tori nodded. "You're more than welcome to."

Shane said, "I summon **Malicevorous Skewer(LV 2/300/300)** in ATK mode." A little fiend in dark purple armor appeared holding a skewer. "I'll end my turn with that."

Nelson looked at Lance. "I've never heard of Malicevorous monsters. Do you know anything about them?"

Lance nodded as he crossed his arms. "It started as a small series of three cards, spoon, fork, and knife, before evolving with more monsters and support." He closed his eyes. "It's a deck that focuses on massive swarming and Xyz summoning of multiple Ranks."

"You mean that deck can summon more than just Rank 2?" Nelson asked shocked.

"Summoning more than one would expect from a deck isn't out of the question, but the Malicevorous archetype certainly can excel at it." Lance nodded. "It's of course child's play to summon Xyz monsters of Rank 2. I mean ones that require anything from 2-5.

It's the support they have, that breaches into the other ranks. Mainly 3, 4, 6, and 8 that only require 2 monsters. That's not to say they can't do more. You just have to play your cards right to accomplish greater feats or different ranks."

Tori tilted her head. _"Only one monster? He didn't even play it in defense mode. Well, I can't exactly pull my punches because that wouldn't be respectful to my opponent. Still, I think this one has the opposite problem of Yuma."_

She drew. "I set one monster and activate **Book of Taiyou** allowing me to flip that monster into face-up ATK mode. I reveal **Kamui, Hope of Gusto(LV 2/200/1000)**." A girl with green hair and lighter green cloak appeared.

"When she's flipped, I can special summon a Gusto from my deck. I choose **Gusto Falco(LV 2/600/1400)**." A little green bird wearing armor appeared. "I now overlay my Level 2 Falco and Kamui to Xyz summon **Daigusto Phoenix(R 2/O 2/1500/1100)**."

An orange and green featherless phoenix appeared. "I then activate **Xyz Energy**. By detaching one unit from Phoenix, I can destroy Skewer. Then by detaching the last unit I can activate Phoenix's ability allowing him to make two attack. They'll be direct **(Tori 4000/Shane 1000)**."

Shane drew. "I summon **Malicevorous Fork(LV 2/400/400)** in ATK mode." A fiend wearing dark purple armor and wielding a large fork appeared. "I end my turn."

Tori was very confused as she drew. "Daigusto Phoenix will ATK Fork **(Tori 4000/Shane 0)**."

Shane sadly bowed to her. "Thank you for the duel Ms. Meadows."

He ran off disappearing among the crowd.

Tori was concerned. "Shane, wait! Where did he go!?"

Lance still had his eyes on the boy as he ran by Tori. "Don't worry, I got this." He called back to Nelson. "Stay with Tori!"

"Got it!" Nelson called out.

 _ **Inside the Academy, Hallway…**_

After feeling certain that Ms. Meadows hadn't followed him, Shane had entered the academy and was now slowly walking through the halls towards his next class. Maybe the teacher would be nice enough to let him in early. He just felt disappointed in himself

"I knew you'd come this way." Lance stated as he came out from around the corner standing in Shane's way.

Shane was so shocked by the voice, and Lance's sudden appearance, that he fell to his butt; however, he didn't exactly pay any mind to that as he was too busy staring up at Lance in shock. "It's Lance!"

Shane looked at the ground and started to cry while mumbling to himself. "He must think I'm a terrible duelist. Not that he'd be wrong. I don't know what I'm doing. Now he must think I'm a crybaby. This is just great. I didn't want to meet him like this."

Lance crouched before him. "Whoa. Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?"

Shane sniffled. "I'm fine."

Lance rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, no one who cries is okay. There's something making them cry. I sincerely apologize if I caused… I didn't mean… I should have been more careful in how I approached…"

Shane frantically waved his hands in front of himself. "No, you really didn't make me cry."

Lance asked, "What did?"

Shane quietly said, "I embarrassed myself in front of you. You've been my idol ever since the 1st day of middle school. You're just so confident and cool. You're great at dueling. I want to be just like that, but I don't know how to duel.

I live in a very nice house with a butler that became my guardian. He's nice, but he doesn't know dueling. I could have brought this up with him, but I didn't. That's my fault. I'm certain he'd have found someone to teach me.

I just… I want to become a great duelist like my father was. Now, you must think I'm a terrible duelist and a cry baby. Middle schoolers aren't supposed to cry. I'm pathetic and weak. This isn't how I wanted to meet you. Not that I ever had the confidence to try."

Lance put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Whoa, that is a lot to unpack, but I don't think you're weak for crying. It's only natural for people to cry when they feel sad. I don't think you're a terrible duelist. Heck, I don't think Yuma's a terrible duelist.

He just needs work like you. You simply need someone to show you the ropes." He smiled confidently. "Who better than the number one in school. I'll whip you into dueling shape in no time." He chuckled. "Especially since you seem capable of learning normally unlike Yuma."

Yuma was by no means stupid. He just learned differently.

Shane opened his eyes in shock. "Do you really mean that you'll become my teacher?"

Lance helped Shane up. "That's what I'm offering."

Shane hugged Lance. "I promise I won't let you down Mater Hogan." Eventually he let go. "What's the first step? I'm ready for anything."

" _This kid is an odd one."_ Lance thought with a sweat drop. "The first step is to get you cleaned up. If we're lucky, you may be able to have a duel before the period's up." He started to walk to the bathrooms. "Come along."

Shane nodded. "Yes, Master Lance."

" _I think it's safe to say Shane isn't the one behind the meals or pranks. That leaves the silver haired girl as the likely suspect."_ Lance thought. _"Only question is, where is she?"_

* * *

Guard0077:I wonder if Tori will get a number card, but won't be possessed. By the way, i noticed something wrong about her duel with Yuma. Pilica the descendant of gusto is level 3.

Quillion9000:I'm aware of Pillica's Level, but decided to make her a level 2. Don't worry to much about it. tori will eventually shift to another archetype. As for the number question. Anything can happen.

guicontiero2:great story man , if vou don't mind me asking Will lance gain number 96 and/or the other heavenly dragon?

Quillion90000:I have ideas for number 96 and he will gain the other three dragons.


	8. Crab Attack & Feline Frenzy

_**Dueling Field**_

Lance walked back out with Shane and quickly saw Yuma looking around for a challenge. "Yuma!"

Yuma noticed him and ran over. "Hey Lance, I was looking for you. Let's have a duel."

Lance said, "Actually, I need to ask you to have a practice duel with my new student." Yuma looked at the Malicevorous duelist. "This is Shane Conner, and I need you to duel him while I guide him in how to play."

Yuma waved. "Hey, it's nice to meet you Shane."

Shane bowed to him. "It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Tsukumo. Please help me to develop my dueling skills."

Yuma looked to Lance. "I'm game."

"Let's find a place to duel." Lance stated.

Once they were somewhere with ample space, Shane and Yuma squared off with each other while Lance stood next to his new student.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Shane 4000/Yuma 4000)**

Lance crossed his arms. "Yuma you go first."

Yuma nodded. "Got it."

Astral appeared at his side. **"Alright Yuma, I recommend you go with Zubaba Knight."**

"I was thinking the same thing." Yuma smiled. "Alright, I am feeling the flow. I summon **Zubaba Knight(LV 3/1600/900)**." A warrior decked out in yellow armor and a red cape appeared.

" **Don't forget the other cards in your hand."** Astral informed.

Yuma nodded. "I got it Astral. I set one card."

Shane drew, and Lance spoke up. "You understand the basics of the cards, correct?" The Malicevorous duelist nodded. "Then focus on how to use them." He looked at Shane's hand. "Pay attention to your monsters. Each has an effect, so use them. I want you to summon two monsters with the same level."

Shane looked at his cards. "I summon **Malicevorous Skewer(LV 2/300/300).** " A small fiend in dark purple armor and wielding a skewer appeared. "His ability allows me to special summon a Malicevorousmonster from my hand."

Lance chimed in. "Remember, you need to think about both short-term and long-term game. This deck is based around effects meant to swarm the field, but some of them have requirements before that can happened."

Shane nodded. "I choose to special summon **Malicevorous Cup(LV 2/600/400)**." A small fiend in dark purple armor appeared holding a cup."

Lance nodded. "Very good. Now let's try Xyz summoning. Remember, it's all about taking monsters with similar levels and combining them to summon something stronger. Keep in mind what we've talked about and bring one out."

Shane studied his cards for a good moment before deciding on the action he wanted to take. "I activate Cup's ability. By discarding a card, I can increase the levels of up to two Malicevorous monsters on my field by 1 or 2.

So, I choose to increase my Cup and Skewers to LV 3 meaning I can build the overlay network to summon **Lavalval Ignis(Rank 3/O 2/1800/1400)**." A flaming warrior within black armor appeared.

Lance nodded. "Very good. Now, always keep in mind your opponents' field; however, never be afraid of it. Be cautious, but not afraid. The simple fact is that sometimes you will have to run into the trap."

"I'll have Ignis ATK your Zubaba Knight." Shane declared.

Astral said, **"Don't activate that trap Yuma. Conserve it."**

"I activate Lavalval's ability. By detaching a unit, I can increase his ATK by 500 until the end of the turn **(Yuma 3300/Shane 4000)**." Shane was shocked. "I pulled of anattack?" He smiled. "I managed to damage my opponent!"

"While you've done well, don't celebrate just yet. This duel is just starting. Now, peruse your hand and determine if there are other actions you want to take. If you wish to set nothing, declare an end to your turn." Lance instructed.

Shane looked at his hand. "I set two cards."

" **Yuma, you have what you need to Xyz summon."** Astral guided.

Yuma drew but had noticed what Astral meant beforehand. "I activate **Monster Reborn** returning **Zubaba Knight(LV 3/1600/900)** to the field. I then summon **Achacha Archer(LV 3/1200/600)**." An archer in light yellow armor appeared.

"When he's normal summoned, you lose 500 life points **(Yuma 3300/Shane 3500)**. I'll then construct the overlay network with LV 3 Achacha Archer and Zubaba Knight to Xyz summoned **Number 17:Levithan Dragon(R 3/O 2/2000/0)**." A large, blue dragon appeared."

Shane was shocked. "A Number… what is that Master Hogan?"

Lance glared at the card. "A real problem." He sighed. _"I can't believe Yuma would use a Number against someone who doesn't have one."_

"I activate Leviathan's effect. By detaching one overlay unit, I can increase his ATK by 500. On top of that, I'll add **Blustering Winds** increasing the ATK and DEF of **Number 17:Levithan Dragon(R 3/O 1/3500/1000 effect** ) by 1000 until my next Stand-By Phase."

Shane stepped back. "Over 3000 ATK!"

Yuma smiled. "I'll use it to destroy Ignis."

"I activate my face down **Malicevorous Link**. By discarding a Malicevorous monster, you take the same amount of damage I take as effect damage **(Yuma 1600/Shane 1800)**." Shane declared.

Lance nodded. "Good move Shane."

"Good job." Yuma nodded. "I'll end my turn by placing a second face down."

"Alright, everything should be set if I simply keep my effects in mind." Shane drew. "I banish Malicevorous Cup from my grave to special summon **Malicevorous Chop Sticks(LV 2/300/200)** from my hand."

A small fiend in dark purple armor appeared wielding two large chop sticks. "I then activate my second face down **Sinister Level Up!** allowing me to increase Chop Sticks to LV 3. I'll double his level with the spell **Double Malice** making him a LV 6."

Yuma was confused. "Astral, I may be wrong, but that spell and trap he used only works on monsters currently on the field, correct?"

Astral said, **"You are correct Yuma. Before you ask, I theorize his monster acts like Lance's Double Lance."**

"You mean he can overlay with just Chopi Sticks!" Yuma shouted.

Shane nodded. "That is right Mr. Tsukumo. I'm going to build the overlay network with my level 6 Malicevorous Chop Sticks because it can count as two monsters. Xyz summon **Sword Breaker(Rank 6/O 1/2700/1000)**."

A warrior decked out with every weapon under the sun appeared. "I can detach his only unit to declare a monster type, like Dragon. When he battles a monster of that type, no matter what happens, it's destroyed in the end. Go, destroy Leviathan Dragon."

" **Yuma activate your face downs."** Astral declared.

"Got it." Yuma declared. "I activate **Ego Boost**. Since a monster has declared an ATK, I can target a monster and grant them 1000 more ATK. At the same time, the target has it's ATK returned to normal.

So, I'm granting the boost to your warrior making him 3700 and my dragon 2000. I then activate **Fiery Fervor**. Since you control a monster whose original attack is higher, my monster's own ATK becomes double your monster's original ATK. **(Yuma 1600/Shane 100)**."

So, Sword breaker was destroyed followed by Leviathan Dragon due to Sword Breaker's effect which Numbers were not immune to.

Shane was both in awe of how well he did and feeling the exhilaration of the duel. "I end my turn."

Yuma drew. "I summon **Flelf(LV 2/800/1300)**." An elf spellcaster in silver and green armor with a cape and rapier appeared. "He shall end this with a direct ATK **(Yuma 1600/Shane 0)**."

Shane bowed to Yuma. "Thank you, Mr. Tsukumo for a splendid duel." He then bowed to Lance. "Thank you master Hogan. I have learned a lot about dueling and how to use my deck effectively."

"You certainly pick things up fast." Lance patted his student's back. "If we continue these lessons every Duel Period, I have no doubt you'll be dueling yourself in no time."

The Malicevorous duelist smiled. "Thank you, master." He nodded. "I'm going to spend the remainder of my time ensuring I understand all the cards in my deck." He started to walk away. "I won't let you down."

Tori had noticed them and ran over. "Wait!"

Shane smiled at her. "Do not worry Ms. Meadows. You did nothing wrong during our duel, so there is nothing to apologize for." He bowed to her. "I'd just like to thank all three of you once more. Today has been most educational. I look forward to learning more."

The Malicevorous user walked off as Tori let out a sigh of relieve. When the guy had ran off, the Gusto duelist had felt like she'd kicked a puppy. Knowing everything was alright, made he feel as though a weight had been lifted off her chest.

Lance turned to his friends. "Well, I think I'm going to try to get quick duel in."

 _ **After School…**_

Lance walked outside with Nelson and Shane only to find that Yuma and Tori had attracted a crowd as they argued back and forth.

The three of them walked over to Caswell with Lance asking. "Hey man, what's going on?"

Caswell sighed. "Remember our lunchroom chat and the whole green track suit story?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah."

"Well those two started debating with one another until it turned into a full-blown argument." Caswell summed up.

"Well, you're wearing your school uniform!" Yuma declared.

Everyone turned their attention to the ensuing chaos.

"Of course, I'm wearing my school uniform. You are to. We're at school." Tori sighed. "You know what, let's put this to the test. Tomorrow afternoon the two of us will hit the mall. We each get an hour to pick an outfit, post pictures, and let our class decide who's got style."

"You're on!" Yuma declared before noticing the Heroic duelist. "Lance will take the pictures."

He then dragged Lance into the middle of the circle.

Tori nodded. "I'm fine with that because I know he'll take better pictures of me than you."

Lance sighed. "You know, you two can be quite competitive sometimes." He shrugged and smiled. "Guess that's why I hang around. Alright, I'm in."

Yuma nodded. "We'll meet at the City Center at 3 P.M." He looked at Tori and Lance. "Don't be late."

Lance didn't notice the silver haired classmate as they walked out of the gate having heard everything.

 _ **City Center: Next Day, 10 minutes past three…**_

Yuma tapped his foot impatiently. "Tori says I keep her waiting."

Lance put an arm around Yuma with a smile. "Unless I ferry you to places, you usually do my man."

Just then, their attention was drawn to a large group of cats that had surrounded them and were constantly meowing.

Astral appeared. **"What are these and what is that awful noise they are emitting?"** He frantically looked at the cats. **"It is making my spine tingle. They are simply terrifying."**

Lance could see what Yuma was about to tell Astral and decided to smack the back of his head. "No. Bad Yuma. No scaring Astral."

"You're no fun Lance." Yuma declared.

Lance looked back at Astral. "It is rather unusual to see so many cats; however, the common house cat is harmless and often taken in by families as pets. They are soft and cuddly little guys."

" **I still don't like them."** Astral declared. **"Why are they all fixated on Yuma?"**

Yuma noticed a note as well as Tori's ribbon in the mouth of a blue furred cat. "Wait! That's Tori's ribbon." He took the note and accessory. "We have your friend. Follow us to get her back."

The cats started to run off, causing Yuma and Lance to run after them without hesitation. Suddenly, they both came to a halt as a woman screamed form an alleyway.

Lance looked at Yuma. "You go rescue Tori. Leave this incident to the Sentai Ranger. Just keep me posted once you got her."

Yuma nodded. "Be careful and good luck."

Yuma ran off with Astral while Lance ran into the alley. There he noticed an unconscious woman as well as a man with slicked back, black hair, sunglasses, and black suit. The man also wore a black D-Pad and duel gazer.

"Back away from the woman." Lance commanded,

The man turned to face Lance as he walked forward with a smirk. "If it isn't the Sentai Ranger. Someone will pay handsomely for you."

" _A kidnapper it is then."_ Lance glared at him. "So, how do you want to settle this? I can either kick your butt up and down the alleyway or we can duel. I win, you're under arrest. You win, and you can have me. Either way, she goes free."

The man chuckled. "You may be a strong duelist Sentai Ranger, but I've acquired a card that makes me unstoppable. You have yourself a deal."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Suit 4000)**

"I'll go first." Lance declared. "I summon **Super Quantum Blue Layer(LV 3/1200/2000).** " A figure in a blue and white jump suit appeared. "When she's summoned, I can add a Super Quant card from my deck to my hand. I end my turn."

"Now begins the end." Suit drew. "I summon **Summoner Monk(LV 4/800/1600)** in defense mode." A wise, old blue man in purple and white robes appeared. "I activate his ability. By discarding a spell, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my deck.

I choose **Luster Dragon(LV 4/1900/1600)**." A purple dragon appeared and at the same time a blue 52 appeared on Suit's right cheek. "I now overlay Luster Dragon and Summoner Monk to Xyz summon **Number 52:Diamond Grab King(R 4/O 2/0/3000)**."

A large, blue crab with a massive amount of diamonds on its back appeared.

" _A Number."_ Lance thought. _"One with 0 ATK. I'll need to be on guard."_

Suit laughed. "I can see your hesitation Sentai Ranger. Allow me to show you just what makes my monster strong. I detach one overlay unit transferring my Crab's DEF to ATK until the end of the turn.

"He'll ATK your Blue Layer **(Lance 2200/Suit 4000)**." Once he attacks, my crab switches to defense keeping himself safe. With that, I have the perfect defense. Pray tell, what possible counter could you have?"

"I see you know of me, yet you don't know everything about me. Allow me to give you a taste of what makes this deck truly dangerous." Lance drew. "Since I control no monsters. I'm allowed to special summon **Super Quantum Red Layer(LV 5/2000/800)**."

A warrior in a red and gray jumpsuit with clawed gauntlet on the left hand appeared. "When I control a monster with 2000 or more ATK, I can special summon **Overlay Booster(LV 5/2000/0)** in defense mode." A warrior decked out in red metal armor appeared.

"Now I activate Red Layer's ability allowing me return **Super Quantum Blue Layer(LV 3/1200/2000)** to my hand. I'll then use my normal summon to bring her back to the field. I shall now build the overlay network with LV 5 Booster and Red Layer.

Xyz summon **Super Quantal Mech Beast Magnaliger/R 5/O 2/2600/2000)**." A large completely red machine lion appeared with a mighty roar. "By detaching an overlay unit, I can destroy Number 52."

"Impossible!" Suit shouted. "My Number is invincible!"

"They aren't invincible. Just a pain to deal with." Lance informed. "Now I equip Magnaliger with **Stoic Challenge** granting my monster 600 more ATK. With him and Blue Layer attacking directly, this duel is over. **(Lance 4000/Suit 0)**.

Suit collapsed to the ground and Lance's pendent claimed Number 52.

Lance sighed as he called Crow. "Dad, we got an incident near the City Center."

 _ **Cathy Catherine's Mansion**_

After arriving, Yuma was roped into a duel with Cathy Catherine. The silver haired girl from school who now wore a mostly black dress with white cat tail attached and clawed gloves. She had black and white over-knee-high socks with black shoes.

Up to this point, it's been a great duel with Yuma taking charge and getting as far as he has without Astral's helping. This has greatly impressed the otherworldly being. So, the field is as follows…

 **Current Field**

 **(Yuma 400/Cathy 2400)**

 **Cathy's Field:**

 **1 card in hand**

 **Twin Tailed Cat Lady(R 1/O 2/2800/1000)**

 **Cat World Field Spell**

 **Yuma's Field**

 **3 cards in hand**

Cathy had just attacked bringing Yuma down to 400 life points. "It's your move Yuma.

Yuma was getting excited. "This is a great duel! You're awesome!"

"You think so?" Cat questioned with blush.

Yuma nodded. "You bet!"

Cat looked away embarrassed. "It's just so nice to hear you say that because there's this boy. He doesn't even know I exist. We see each other all the time, but he just looks right through me."

"This guy sounds like a jerk." Yuma stated.

"I tried playing all sort of tricks on him just to get him to speak to me, but it didn't work. I wish I could just walk up to him and tell him I like him." Cat explained.

"You should." Yuma stated getting her attention. "He'll never know how you feel if you keep it to yourself. Just go for it. Put it out there for the world to see."

Cat smiled. "You're right Yuma! I'm going to do it. I'm going to go for it. Alright, here it goes. Yuma, I think you're really…"

Yuma drew. "It's my turn, and I summon **Goblindbergh(1400/0)**." A goblin in a red airplane appeared. "He doesn't come alone. When he's normal summoned, I'm allowed to special summon **Gagaga Magician(1500/1000)**." A spellcaster in brown and blue robes appeared.

"Hang on a second!" Cat yelled.

"Alright, it's time to construct the overlay network using my LV 4 Goblindbergh and Magician to Xyz summon **Number 39:Utopia(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**." The gold and white warrior appeared.

"Yuma wait a second. I wanted to say…" Cat tried.

"Now I'm activating **Ego Boost** on Utopia which grants him an added 1000 ATK while forcing your monster back down to its original ATK." Yuma continued.

"Yuma, I just wanted to say." Cat tried again.

"I am seriously feeling the flow! Utopia destroy Twin Tailed Cat Lady **(Yuma 400/Cat 0)**." Yuma jumped for joy. "I did it!"

Astral held out his arm to take the Number Cat had only to find that she didn't have a Number to take.

Yuma walked over to her. "You okay?" Cat looked at him. "Well, a deal is a deal. This is the part where you tell me where Tori is."

Cat blushed. "Alright Yuma."

 _ **Train Station, Evening…**_

Yuma and Lance arrived to find Tori playing Red Light, Green Light with a bunch of cats.

"Tori, what are you doing!?" Yuma asked.

Lance sighed. "We thought you were in serious trouble."

"Yuma and Lance." Tori stated in shock before laughing embarrassed.

 _ **Heartland Academy, Next Day…**_

Lance and Yuma walked ahead of Tori with their hands in their pockets. The fan girls could see that Lance was in a bad mode, so that kept them away.

"I've already said I was sorry." Tori stated. "Come on guys, how long are you going to stay mad at me?"

They glared at her. "We're not mad."

Tori looked away from them. "You could have fooled me.

Lance looked at her. "Hey, you have no right to get huffy with us young lady. We weren't the ones who decided to play with a bunch of cats and worry their friends to no end."

At that moment, Cat approached them. Lance had heard about their encounter from Astral and soon came to some conclusions. Clearly, Cat was the culprit, and his best friend was oblivious to the women around him. Hey, he wasn't going to say anything.

Cat looked at Yuma and quietly said, "Good morning."

Yuma held up his hand. "What's up!"

Cat giggled as she ran on ahead.

"Who was that?" Tori asked.

"Her name's Cathy." Yuma stated. "She goes by Cat. We dueled the other day."

"You did? You didn't tell me." Tori stated jealously.

" _Great, Tori's jealous and I didn't even know she liked Yuma. At least things won't be boring from here on out."_ Lance sighed. "Come on guys, let's get to class."

He walked off forcing Yuma and Tori to run after him.

* * *

 _ **Totoal Numbers: 10**_

 ** _Lance's Numbers:_**

Number 52: Diamond Grab King

Number 54: Lion Heart

Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon

Number 83: Galaxy Queen

Number 86: Heroic Champion – Rhongomyniad

 **Yuma's Numbers:**

Number 13: Embodiment of Crime

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon

Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment

Number 34: Terror-Bite

Number 39: Utopia


	9. Shark:Part 1

_**Train Station, Evening…**_

Yuma had been out dueling at a park and was walking home only for a guy with brown hair and eyes, in a 2nd year uniform, to get in his way. "Yuma Tsukumo, I challenge you to a duel. I will prove that there's no way a useless duelist like you could have beaten Shark."

"If you want to duel, then I'm all for it." Yuma smiled. "I'm feeling the flow."

Astral appeared. **"Exercise caution** **Yuma. He's radiating the power of a Number. His desire to beat you must be strong."**

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma 4000/Brown 4000)**

"Alright, I summon **Achacha Archer(LV 3/1200/600)**." An archer in light, yellow armor appeared. "When he's summoned, you take 500 life points **(Yuma 4000/Student 3500)**. I then set one card."

"My move." Student drew. "I summon **Rescue Rabbit(LV 4/300/100)**." A white and black rabbit appeared. "I then activate his effect allowing me to banish him and summon two normal monsters from my deck as long as they are the same.

Those monsters will be destroyed during the end phase. I choose two **Gene-Warped Warwolf(LV 4/2000/100)**." Two bipedal white wolves with four arms appeared. "I'll use them to construct the overlay network.

Come forth **Number 50:Blackship of Corn(R 4/O 2/2100/1500)."** A large ship appeared. "I then activate **Monster Reborn** allowing me to return a **Gene-Warped Warwolf(2000/100)** from the grave to the field."

"That isn't good." Yuma stated.

Astral said, **"Activate your face down when he attack with his Warwolf."**

Now I detach one overlay unit from my Blackship allowing me to destroy a monster on your field with less or equal ATK to Blackship. Your Archer fits the bill which means you also take 1000 life points due to that same effect **(Yuma 3000/Brown 3500)**. The downside is he can't attack but Warwolf can."

" **Do it now Yuma!"** Astral declared.

"Right." Yuma nodded. "I activate **Battle Break** destroying your attacking monster and ending your battle phase."

"I end my turn." Brown stated.

Yuma drew. "I now summon **Gogogo Golem(LV 4/1800/1500)**." A green and blue golem appeared. "This in turn allows me to special summon **Kagetokage(LV 4/1100/1500)** from my hand." The shadow of a lizard appeared in the ground.

"I will then construct the Overlay Network with my two level fours to bring about **Number 39: Utopia(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**." A white and gold warrior appeared. "I'll have him destroy number 50 **(Yuma 3000/Brown 3100)**."

"No!" Brown sated. "I refuse to lose to you of all people Yuma Tsukumo. I will not lose!" He drew. "I activate **Soul Charge.** Now I can special summon my two **Gene-Warped Warwolf(LV/2000/100)** at the cost of 1000 life points apiece **(Yuma 3000/Brown 1100)**."

This caused the number 85 to appear on his left hand.

"Astral?" Yuma questioned worriedly.

" **I see it Yuma."** Astral stated. **"This one has two numbers."**

"Now, I build the overlay network with my two level four monsters to Xyz summon **Number 85: Crazy Box(R 4/O 2/3000/300)**." A large, light black box with a single eye appeared. "This monster is prohibited from attacking, but I don't need it when I can use his effect.

By detaching an overlay unit, a six-sided dice is rolled." Brown declared. "There is an effect for every number." A die rolled and landed on 1. "A one means your life points are cut in halve **(Yuma 1500/Brown 1100)**.

"That is some Number." Yuma stated.

Astral nodded. **"Indeed; however, he has lost this duel. You have what you need in your hand regardless of what you draw."**

Yuma nodded. "You're right Astral." He drew. "Alright, I'm seriously feeling the flow. I'll have Utopia attack your Box only to activate his ability stopping the ATK in its tracks."

Brown laughed. "What a useless move."

"You'd think so until I activate **Double or Nothing**. Since Utopia's ATK was stopped, he gets to try again at double the strength." Yuma declared. "That means you've lost **(Yuma 1500/Brown 0).** "

Brown was knocked onto his back as Astral held out his hand collecting both numbers.

"I did it!" Yuma celebrated. "I managed to beat two Numbers!"

Astral looked at Yuma with a hand on his chin. **"Observation number 9: Yuma is starting to come into the role of a proper duelist, but he still has some distance to go."**

Shark sat in his parked bike a fair distance away having observed the duel minus Astral. He removed his duel gazer and sped away from the scene.

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Lance waited at the crosswalk for the signal to bike over. Once it turned green, he started pedaling only to notice Shark sitting atop a motorcycle in traffic. They locked eyes until Lance made it to the other side. That's when the light turned green and the Water duelist sped off.

The Heroic duelist watched him go. _"Shark… I haven't seen him since that Friday he accepted Yuma's challenge. Has he not been in school all this time? That would explain why we haven't dueled. Could the duel with Yuma be the only reason? Yuma did say Shark complimented him."_

That got Lance thinking about the fact that he never really learned anything about Shark. I mean, they dueled plenty, but Shark wasn't one of those guys who shared. The Heroic duelist basically knew what most people did. Shark was once a National duelist until he wasn't.

As Lance peddled home, he thought about it some more. _"I think it's about time I do a little research. After all, Shark is my rival, and he was the closest to beating me until the Numbers appeared, people improved their decks, and new people joined the school."_

 _ **Hogan Residence: Lance's Workshop, Night…**_

Lance was in what used to be his secret base. Of course, with his identity known, it became a workshop. His body suit was still up, but he'd officially dismantled the helmet. The Heroic user was currently at his table looking up information on Shark.

He had been scanning through news stories of his rival's time in Nationals for a while until he came upon an early story. _"What's this?"_ He looked at the story closer. _"Reginald and Rio Kastle pronounced dead in a car accident alongside their parents._

 _Shortly after, they were miraculously returned to life."_ He knew from the other stories what Shark's true name was, but he certainly found this article interesting for multiple reasons. _"So, Shark has a sister. What happened to her?"_

The Heroic duelist quickly found a follow up story. _"Rio Kastle was saved from a bizarre fire thanks to Quatro. That's the Pro-Duelist. The Kastle siblings have experienced great tragedy in their short lives."_ The next article he found only hammered that point home

" _Disgraced contender, Reginald Kastle, was disqualified in the finals when it was revealed that he had looked at his opponents' deck in violation of tournament rules. That doesn't sound like the Shark I know._

 _Sure, he once took decks, but he always took care of them. Shark has honor. If this article is true, I'm certain he had a reason to do what he did."_ He leaned back in his seat. _"Man, I had no idea all this stuff happened to Shark."_

 _Come to think of it, I never saw him hang out with anyone. Just because I view him as a rival, doesn't mean I couldn't also view him as a friend._ " Lance stood up. _"Now more than ever, he may need a friend. I'll ask around tomorrow and see if anyone knows where he is."_

Lance yawned and decided to turn in for the night.

 _ **Inside Yuma's Key**_

Astral looked around at all the various gears moving due to the recovery of the Numbers. _"This gear puzzle seems to move one step closer to completion with each Number obtained, but why? Does it have to do with my memory loss? What do Lance and Yuma have to do with this?"_

 _ **Streets of Heartland, Morning…**_

Lance was peddling himself and Yuma to school, as usual, and decided to bring up Shark with him. "Hey Yuma, I saw Shark briefly yesterday. Do you recall seeing him, at any time, since your duel?"

Yuma blinked. "Now that you mention it, no."

"I'm going to ask around and see if anyone knows where he is. You want to help?" Lance asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Yuma stated.

 _ **Class**_

Yuma and Lance entered class only to be confronted by Tori, Caswell, and Nelson

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Lance questioned.

Yuma nodded. "Yeah, did we not make it on time? I could have sworn Lance made great time today."

"You two are certainly late." Caswell stated.

He then moved to touch their decks and extra decks only for Lance to grab his wrists. "Whoa man, touching another's deck without permission is not cool."

Nelson nodded. "I have to agree." He looked at Lance and Yuma. "I'm sorry. Caswell merely said he wanted to ask you about your numbers."

Lance let go of Caswell and took out his extra deck. "You only have to ask, but Yuma can't produce his." The Heroic duelist kept ahold of them as he spread his Numbers out for them to see. "Astral isn't here, so only I have access to my Numbers."

"Oh, is that so?" Caswell asked as he observed the cards. "What's the deal with these Numbers? I've certainly never heard of them."

"What's with the third-degree Caswell?" Yuma asked.

Lance put his cards away as Caswell approached them. "I'm not certain that I buy this excuse you two seem to have." He looked at the Heroic duelist. "Lance, you're off the hook since everyone knows you're skilled enough to duel without Numbers."

He turned his attention to the Syllable duelist. "Yuma, you only started winning matches because of these Numbers. I think the only reason you're hiding them, unlike Lance, is because you don't want to lose your secret weapons."

"That's not true at all!" Yuma declared. "I may have some good cards, but the reason I win is because I'm a good duelist."

Lance looked at Yuma. "I don't argue that you can be a great duelist Yuma but using Numbers against those without them is unfair. Even if the duelists you face have ways to work around them, you shouldn't use them unless the opponent wants you to."

"Whose side are you on Lance!?" Yuma asked.

"I'm just stating facts Yuma. Numbers are different from other cards produced. Even if the chance is slim, others can get them. Numbers only have one. There's only one Utopia, one Lion Heart, and so on. You've only won duels using Numbers."

Yuma became determined. "Oh yeah, well I'll prove you all wrong. I'll beat anyone without using any of my Numbers. Just name an opponent."

"Yuma." Tori worriedly stated.

"Really?" Caswell smirked. "Alright, then take on your old foe Shark."

Yuma smiled. "No problem. I promise I'll beat Shark without Numbers." He walked off. "I'm going to start asking around until I find out where he is."

 _ **Somewhere in Heartland, After School…**_

Lance walked with Yuma to the supposed location where they could find Shark. "Why can't anyone understand that it's the duelist who makes the card. Not the other way around."

"Yuma, I get it. That doesn't mean it's fair to use the Numbers against people unprepared to deal with them. Plus, you're starting to become too reliant on them. I'm not saying that because I want you to use Zubaba General. Get more Xyz monsters. Expand the arsenal." Lance stated.

Astral appeared. **"Lance does make some good points."**

"No, he doesn't." Yuma looked at Astral. "Since you're here, I don't want you helping in this duel against Shark. I'll take him down myself."

They descended some stairs into an old, run down arcade.

 _ **Inside**_

The inside was about what one would expect when entering a decaying arcade. Barely functioning machines and glowing lights coming from the machines that still worked. It was also rather filthy. Lance heard rustling chains.

The Heroic Duelist pushed the Syllable duelist out of the way. "Yuma stay behind me."

"Hey, what was…" Yuma began before noticing the muscular guy who had tried to grab him.

The guy was of a slightly darker complexion with a black tank top and matching pants as well as crazy black hair. "Looks like the Sentai Ranger has finally come calling boys."

He was joined by a man with short black hair and white causal suit. "If we take him out, no one will mess with The Pack." He looked at Yuma. "Look, he's even brought a side kick."

Lance looked around at the large group and even though he was trained to defend himself, this was an unfavorable situation. Though maybe they'd be willing to duel. He has had to fight before, but often criminals respected the art of dueling.

Before he could say anything, Shark appeared. "Leave the brats. Can't you see by his attire. The Sentai Ranger didn't come here expecting a fight and taking out a kid in a school uniform wouldn't look all that impressive even if his face is known."

The muscular guy looked at him. "You know these two?"

"Sure do." Shark replied.

The suited man said, "Guess it's your lucky day."

The gang left, and Shark walked past them. "You two shouldn't have come here."

"I came because I have business with you Shark." Yuma declared making. "I'm here to duel."

The Aqua duelist laughed. "I can't duel you. I quit dueling." That shocked both Lance and Yuma. "I've moved on."

He walked outside but Lance wasn't about to let him just walk away. "Shark!"

"You don't need to shout." Shark stopped and turned to him. "I'm right here."

"You can't have quit dueling." Lance stated. "You just couldn't have."

"Really? I was under the impression that it was my choice weather or not I quit. Not yours." Shark stated.

Yuma walked outside, and Lance continued. "Shark, I've dueled you more than enough to know that you love to duel. Your deck means the world to you as any true duelist's deck should." He pointed back at the building. "This place isn't the place for you.

You have honor and pride as a duelist. These guys don't. They've destroyed any deck they claim and don't use themselves. You never did Shark. You took care of every deck and returned them after your duel with Yuma."

"What makes you think you have the right to lecture me? What makes you think you're even right? After all, you're just some guy I dueled. You don't understand anything." Shark stated.

Yuma chimed in. "Shark, it's only naturally he'd say these things. I'd say something similar. It's because Lance and I are you friends."

Shark became angry. "We are not friends. What would make you think that anyways?"

"We dueled Shark. That's why Lance could say what he said earlier, and it's why I can say you should dump these thugs you're hanging around."

Shark had gained some control. "It's none of your business who I hang out with."

"I'll make it my business then." Yuma declared. "I beat you in a duel, and you leave these losers."

"What do I get if I beat you?" Shark questioned.

Yuma grabbed the key around his neck. "You can have this."

Shark smirked. "You have yourself a deal." He walked away. "Meet me at the harbor in an hour."

 _ **Harbor**_

Lance stood off to the side as Tori and Caswell joined him. Yuma wanted Caswell there to prove he'd won without Numbers and had thought to call Tori as well. The three of them watched as Yuma and Shark faced off.

Astral looked at him. **"Yuma are you absolutely sure about this?"**

"I told you Astral." Yuma hadn't taken his eyes off Shark. "I don't want your help during this duel. That goes for all those Number cards as well."

" **What do you mean?"** Astral questioned.

Yuma firmly said, "I want to prove that the duelist makes the cards. Not the other way around." He looked at Lance. "Plus, it's not fair to use Numbers against Shark." He turned back to the Aqua duelist. "My opponent doesn't have any." He smiled. "Hey, now I've even got a noble cause. Shark shouldn't be hanging with those jerks."

" **Alright."** Astral floated back a bit. **"Consider me a spectator."**

Shark was staring Yuma down. _"I haven't forgotten our last duel Yuma. If I'm going to come out of retirement, I can think of no better reason than to beat you."_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma 4000/Shark 4000)**

"You're going down Yuma." Shark declared. "I summon **Hammer Shark(LV 4/1700/1500)**." A blue shark with a hammer for a face appeared. "I then activate his ability allowing me to decrease is level by one to special summon a level 3 or lower monster from my hand.

I choose **Big Jaws(LV 3/1800/300)**." A blue shark with lots of teeth appeared. "Now I overlay LV 3 Big Jaws and Hammer Shark to Xyz summoner **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark(R 3/O 2/1900/1000)**." Two Sharks bound by an orange piece of equipment appeared.

Yuma was shocked as he remembered that monster. "This isn't good."

"How right you are Yuma." Shark declared. "I activate Aero Shark's ability. By removing an overlay unit, you take 400 life points for every card in my hand. Three cards equals1200 damage **(Yuma 2800/Shark 4000)**. I then set one card."

"Unbelievable." Caswell stated. "Shark almost wiped out half of Yuma's life points before he even gets a turn." Caswell stated.

"Shark is one of the best duelists I know." Lance stated.

Yuma drew. "Alright, I summon **Goblindbergh(LV 4/1400/0)**." A goblin in a red airplane appeared. "He doesn't come alone because his ability allows me to special summon **Gogogo Golem(LV 4/1800/1500)**." A green and blue golem appeared.

" _Two LV 4's. The only question is, are you bringing out that Number or General?"_ Shark thought.

"I now build the overlay network with my level four monsters to Xyz summon **Zubaba General(R 4/O 2/2000/1000)**." The gold and white warrior with a black blade appeared. "By detaching one unit, I can equip him with a warrior in my hand. I choose Zubaba Knight granting my monster 1600 ATK." **Zubaba General(R 4/O 1/3600/1000 effect)**. "Now, General will destroy Aero Shark **(Yuma 2800/Shark 2300)**."

"I activate **Torrential Reborn**. Since you just destroyed **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark(R 3/O 0/1900/1000)** , I can resummon it to my field. You then take 500 points of damage **(Yuma 2300/Shark 2300)**."

Yuma grit his teeth. "I end my turn with a face down."

" _If you won't use your Number, I'll force it out."_ Shark drew. "I activate **Underwater Snow Prison.** I target a monster on the field and banish it. Your General is the prime target. A plus to me is that your monster isn't a water type, so I take no backlash damage."

Yuma shouted. "No way!"

"It doesn't stop there because now my Aero Shark will attack you directly **(Yuma 400/Shark 2300)**. I'll then set one card, but before you go, I want to say something." Yuma looked at Shark. "Use your Number."

That shocked everyone involved.

"Has Shark lost his mind!?" Caswell shouted.

"Numbers are insanely difficult to beat." Tori stated.

"Difficult but not impossible. There are always ways to work around them." Lance crossed his arms. _"Don't do it Yuma."_

"We're all waiting for it Yuma. You know playing it is the only way you'll be able to beat me. Then again, maybe that Number isn't enough. Maybe the only reason I agreed to a duel was to prove I could take it down." Shark declared.

Astral decided to speak up. **"Yuma, if the duelist really makes the card, then it should not matter if the card in question is weak or strong. Besides all that, what you have really set out to do is not boost your ego but to help your friend."**

"I almost forgot. I got to beat him, so he'll lose those loser friends of his." Yuma drew. "To make that happen, I'll do whatever it takes." He looked at Shark. "Alright, first I'm activating my face down **Secret Barrel**.

This deals you 200 damage for each card in your hand and in your control. With three cards, that's 600 damage **(Yuma 400/Shark 1700)**. Next, I'm summoning **Gagaga Magician(LV 4/1500/1000)**." The spellcaster in brown and blue robes appeared.

"With his summoning, I'm allowed to bring out **Kagetokage(LV 4/1100/1500)**." The shadow of a lizard appeared in the ground. I overlay my two level fours to summon **Number 39: Utopia(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**." A gold and white warrior appeared.

"Yuma just summoned a Number card." Tori stated shocked.

Lance grit his teeth. "Damn it, Yuma!"

"It's just as I said." Caswell stated. "Yuma needs Numbers to win. I knew I was right."

Shark grinned. "I activate **Full Armored Xyz**. Since Aero Shark was special summoned, I'm allowed to summon another Xyz monster from my deck and equip Aero Shark to him. I choose **Black Ray Lance(R 3/O 0/4000/600)**." A black Beast-Warrior appeared.

"Utopia attack his Black Ray Lancer; however, I will the activate his ability by detaching an overlay unit which allows me to use **Double or Nothing** giving Utopia another chance to ATK at double strength. You're Lancer is done **(Yuma 400/Shark 700)**." He was shocked to find that **Black Ray Lancer(R 4/O 0/2100/600)** survived. "What gives? I destroyed your monster."

Shark smirked. "You don't think I planned for that move Yuma. Full Armored Xyz was more than a buff. Any time the Xyz is threatened, I can send the equipped monster to the grave sparing my monster."

"I end my turn." Yuma declared.

Shark drew. "This duel is finished. I activate **Armored Xyz.** This spell allows me to equip **Black Ray Lance(R 3/O 0/2100/600)** with Aero Shark which changes his name and ATK to that of the equipped monster. I then equip him with **Aqua Jet** increasing his ATK to 2900 ATK. I'll have him ATK Utopia."

"I still have one more overlay unit meaning I can negate that ATK." Yuma declared.

" _Perfect."_ Shark smirked. "Armored Xyz has another effect allowing me to send the equipped monster to the grave granting my Lancer another chance to ATK only with 3100 ATK this time. Now Lancer destroy Utopia!"

"Utopia **(Yuma 0/Shark 700)**!" Yuma shouted.

"I suppose now I can tell you the reason that I stopped dueling Yuma." Shark walked up to the Syllable duelist. "I was crushed after you beat me, but I feel better now." He took the key. "This is the cherry on top."

After a moment, he threw it to Yuma. "Then again, keep it as a reminder of today." He then looked at Lance firmly. "Now it's your turn Lance. It's time we settle the score. Get over here and duel me."

"If it's a duel you want, I'm willing to oblige." Lance stated.

The two stared each other down.

Yuma joined Caswell and Tori as Lance faced off with Shark. "Are you ready to lose Lance."

"Losing now is not an option." Lance declared. "I refuse to let you return to those thugs when I know you're better than that. Those thugs don't care about you. They're only using you."

Shark smirked. "How do you know I'm not using them? Either way, I'm right where I belong."

"Shark… no, Reginald." Lance firmly stated causing Shark to react with shock. "I owe you an apology. We've dueled a lot ever since I first entered Heartland Academy, yet I never once got to know you. I never once stopped to think that you were alone.

I'm sorry. The truth is that you are my rival and always have been. You're also my friend, yet I never acted as such. That's why I'm going to make up for the mistakes of the past. I will defeat you."

For once, Shark was calm. "Then prove it."

Lance stared him down. "I will."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Shark 4000)**

"Try to keep up Shark because I'm going all out." Lance declared. "It starts with **Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blades(LV 4/1300/1100)**." A warrior in silver armor and blades strapped to his back appeared.

"I activate his effect to discard a Heroic Challenger and special summon one from my deck. I choose **Heroic Challenger-Night Watchman(LV 4/1200/300)**." A warrior in light, leather armor appeared. "This switches Thousand Blades to defense. I'll then set two cards."

"Why didn't he Xyz summon?" Caswell asked.

Tori replied, "Lance is planning something."

Shark drew. "I activate the effect of **Panther Shark(LV 5/1100/2000)** from my hand. Since you control two monsters, I'm allowed to special summon him." A yellow and purple shark appeared. "I then activate **Eagle Shark(LV 5/1000/1800)**."

"Since I control Panther Shark, I can special summon him." A purple and pink shark/eagle hybrid appeared. "Now, I tribute them both to summon **Big Whale(LV 9/1000/3000)**." A huge whale with various machine parts appeared.

"That is a large whale, but it doesn't have much ATK." Tori commented surprised.

Caswell said, "That monster must have quite the ability for Shark of all people to include it in their decks."

"I activate Big Whale's special ability. Since he was tribute summoned, I can tribute him to special summon 3 level three monsters from my deck. I choose **Big Jaws(LV 3/1800/300)** , **Drill Barnacle(LV 3/300/0)** , and **Skull Kraken(LV 3/600/1600)**."

A blue shark with many teeth, a barnacle with drills, and a black kraken with a skull appeared in that order. "That's not all because I can special summon **Shark Stickers(LV 3/200/1000)**." A long, blue fish appeared.

"Now I construct the overlay network twice. Once with Big Jaws and Drill Barnacle, and the second, with Skull Kraken and Shark Stickers. Xyz summon **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark(R 3/O 2/1900/1000)** and **Black Ray Lancer(R 3/O 2/2100/600)**.

Twin sharks held together by orange equipment appeared alongside a black beast warrior with a trident. "Now I detach one unit from Aero Shark allowing me to deal you 400 life points per card in my hand. I got two **(Lance 3200/Shark 4000)**.

Lance interjected. "I activate my first face down, **Heroic Change** allowing me to tribute Thousand Blades and summon the monster I discarded before known as **Heroic Challenger-Spartan(LV 4/1600/1000)."** A warrior in white and gold armor appeared.

"I know that monster's effect Lance, so I'll detach Lance's overlay unit meaning I can negate your Spartan's effect. My Lancer will then attack Night Watchman." Shark declared.

"You may have prevented Spartan's effect, but I got a card face down that can still work. I activate **Heroic Advance**. This doubles Spartan's ATK, and changes your Lancer's target to him **(Lance 3200/Shark 2900)**. Fortunately for you, no monsters are destroyed in this exchange and my monster's ATK returns to normal."

Shark grit his teeth. "Aero Shark can still ATK, so he'll take down Night Watchman **(Lance 2500/Shark 2900)**."

Lance smiled. "That's fine because my **Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blade(LV 4/1300/1100)** kicks in. Since I took damage, he's summoned back from the grave."

Caswell was impressed. "Wow, it feels like I'm watching a duel between Pro's."

Yuma nodded. "No kidding."

Shark said, "I set one card."

Lance drew. "I summon **Heroic Challenger-Double Lance(LV 4/1700/900)**." A white and light blue warrior with twin lances appeared. "When I Xyz a Heroic Champion, he can count as two monsters. This means I to can build the overlay network twice.

First with Double Lance to Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 1/2000/2000)**." The warrior in red armor and wielding the legendary blade appeared. "Then again with Thousand Blades and Night Watchman to Xyz **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**.

The ferocious black and purple dragon appeared. "I now activate **Overlay Regain** granting my Excalibur another unit. Now I activate both Excalibur and Xyz Dragon's abilities by detaching two units from each of them.

Excalibur's ATK doubles and Xyz Dragon will cut your Lance's ATK in half taking it for his own." **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 0/4000/2000 effect)** and **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R 4/O 0/3550/2000 effect)**."

Caswell shouted. "Who have we been going to school with? This is insane!"

Tori nodded seriously impressed. _"Lance and Shark are something else and Yuma is starting to get better. Even if he did break his promise, I can't deny his skills."_ She looked at her own deck box. _"I think I need to learn more, or I risk being left behind."_

"Now, Excalibur will attack Black Ray Lancer." Lance declared.

"I activate my first face down **Zeus's Breath**." Shark interjected. "This trap negates that ATK and deals you 800 life points since I control a Water type monster **(Lance 1700/Shark 2900)**."

"Then my Dragon shall destroy your Lancer **(Lance 1700/Shark 400)**." Lance declared. "I'll end my turn."

Shark drew. "I detach Aero Shark's last unit dealing you another 800 life points due to the two cards in my hand **(Lance 900/Shark 400)**. Then, I'm activating two spells. **Underwater Snow Prison** and **Axe of Despair**."

He smiled. "Since Excalibur loses its buff at the end of the turn, I'll banish your dragon. It's not a Water type, so I take no damage. Axe of Despair will equip to **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark(R 3/O 2/2900/1000 effect)** giving him enough finish you on my next turn."

"Unless I draw what I need to beat you right now." Lance drew but gave no indication if it was what he needed. "I set one card ending my turn."

Shark drew but got nothing that could destroy that face down. "So, it all comes down to this Lance. I'm banking everything on this next ATK. Aero Shark destroy Excalibur."

"I activate **Heroic Retribution Sword**." Lance countered. "By targeting my Excalibur, we both take the battle damage from this ATK. That's 900 each Shark. Since we're both going to lose, it's effect to destroy your monster doesn't matter **(Lance 0/Shark 0)**."

Both duelists were blasted ending up on their backs.

"Wow, Shark has stepped up his game!" Caswell stated.

Yuma was just shocked. "They both have."

Tori looked at her deck once more. _"I really need to find someone that can train me to become a better duelist. I just don't think I can keep up at this rate."_ She looked at Lance. _"What about Zeera? She's a Synchro duelist. With that fading, it may be the edge I need."_

Shark got up and dusted himself off as Lance did the same. Without a word, the Water duelist walked back to his vehicle.

Lance ran over. "Wait, Shark! I know we didn't bet, and what's more we tied; however, you still shouldn't hang out with those thugs anymore. Please."

Shark looked at him. "I just need to think things over."

He started up his motorcycle and sped away.

Lance yelled. "Shark, you may feel like they're all you have, but that's not true! I'm your rival and friend!" Shark was gone causing Lance to clench his fist. _"This isn't over. I'll move to take down The Pack!"_ He ran past his friends. "Sorry guys. I have to prepare."

The Heroic duelist jumped on his bike and pedaled home before they could stop him.

 _ **Heartland Academy: Next Day, Well After School…**_

Yuma and Lance were currently engaged in their 20th duel that day. Tori and Caswell were off to the side watching.

"Sometimes Yuma confounds me. If I had suffered such a loss to Shark, I'd at least take a few days to recover." Caswell stated. "Not immediately jump into duel after duel."

 **(Lance 4000/Yuma 1500)**

 **Lance's Field**

 **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 0/4000/2000)**

 **Yuma's Field**

 **Gogogo Golem(LV 4/1800/1500)**

"Now, Excalibur will destroy your Golem **(Lance 4000/Yuma 0)**." Lance declared.

"There's loss number 20." Caswell stated.

Yuma smiled. "That was great Lance. Come on, one more duel."

Lance glared at Yuma. "I've indulged you for long enough Yuma." He walked away. "Now, I have to prepare for tonight because I refuse to let Shark stay with The Pack."

Yuma watched Lance leave with a frown. "Lance…"

Tori ran after him. "What's wrong?"

Lance didn't turn to face her. "I don't like who Yuma is turning into. I know what was at stake with Shark, but Yuma broke his promise. A man is only as good as his word Tori." He walked away once more. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a friend who needs my help."

 _ **Arcade**_

One of the gang members were talking to the leaders. "I'm telling you boss; the new fish hasn't been in all day."

"That doesn't matter Weasel. Not right now. Shark is certainly worth a lot, but there's no way that Sentai Ranger can resist coming back soon." The tanked top guy stated before showing a card.

The casual suited guy said, "When he shows, we'll be ready." He produced his own card. "With these babies, we can't lose."

A yellow number 69 appeared on tank top's right shoulder while a green 19 appeared on casual suit's left forearm.

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

" _Man, Lance is really mad at me."_ Yuma thought sadly.

Astral appeared. **"You know, how you are acting now does not coincide with how you'd normally act given the situation at hand."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuma questioned.

" **Your duel with Shark and subsequent display of both his and Lance's dueling potential has rattled you to your very core. It has affected you more than your dueling. The Yuma I know, one who has realized he's made a mistake, would endeavor to fix it."** Astral stated.

Yuma looked at the sky before sighing. "You're right Astral. I got to fix this." He started running. "I think I know where to start."

 _ **Hospital**_

Shark sat in a chair beside a patient, a woman, who had pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs. This was his sister who often rested, but sometimes she was awake. Shark could talk to her. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of those times, and he wasn't about to wake her.

He sighed. _"Rio, what would you do after dueling Yuma and Lance? After what Lance said?"_ He stood and clenched his fist. _"I at least know what you'd say to me. You'd scold me for remaining inactive since I know what Lance is going to do. Damn it, you'd be right."_

He walked out of the room knowing exactly where he needed to be and what needed to be done. Rio had a small smile on her face.

 _ **Heartland Academy**_

Tori had been thinking over everything that happened, both yesterday and today, and she knew what Lance and Yuma were going to do. Even though she knew now more than ever what the Heroic duelist was capable of, she could not shake the feeling that they were going to need help.

When she spotted Caswell, she got an idea of what had to be done. "Caswell, I need your help…"


	10. Shark:Part 2

_**Bad Part of Heartland, Some Time Later…**_

Lance, now dressed in a red and white body suit, was running along the streets heading for the arcade when a man with well-kept black hair, sunglasses, and a bald head got in his way forcing him to stop.

"Let me take a shot in the dark and say you're the boss of that creep I meet in the alleyway." Lance stated.

Who could fault him for making such an assumption? Besides the fact that the suit seemed nicer, it was the exact same suit as the creep in the alley. Not to mention, there aren't many who'd stop him of all people unless they had some form of beef with him.

The man bowed. "You are correct Sentai Ranger; however, I was not aware of his illegal actions. Rest assured, I have done everything in my power to compensate all who have been afflicted. My employer has done everything in his power to see him put away."

"That's great, but I get the feeling this little meeting is about more than that. After all, if this is the only reason you wanted to speak with me, you could have found me in a less seedy part of Heartland." Lance determined completely on guard.

"How right you are Mr. Hogan." He bowed once more. "The name's James Archer, and I am the head butler in service to my employer. He wishes to ascertain your strength through a duel."

"Really?" Lance raised an eyebrow. "Who exactly is this employer of yours?"

"I've been instructed to only speak his name if I am defeated." He pushed his sunglasses up. "I have also been instructed to inform you of a few things. My employer is interested in another duelist besides you. In fact, there are several that have caught his eye.

Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Shay Obsidian, and Nelson Andrews. See, my employer has big plans and he's studying each of your duels closely. In a few months, the upgrades to his deck will be complete, and he shall move to save our world." James explained.

"Forgive me if I think this all seems rather unimportant. Your boss can observe all he wants. I'll just deal with him when he comes. Right now, I have places to be and a more recent matter to deal with." Lance declared before trying to move past him.

James was not budging. "The only way you can get past me is by dueling or producing one of the listed names."

Lance grit his teeth until Yuma ran onto the scene. "If those are the terms, then Yuma Tsukumo is here to duel."

Lance looked at his friend in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Yuma looked at the Heroic duelist. "Lance, I messed up big time. I let my fear get the best of me when busting out Utopia, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I broke my promise. I just couldn't stand to lose.

In the end, I lost the duel and a piece of myself. I never want to make that mistake again. I'm sorry, and I'm here to prove those aren't just words. That's why you go on ahead. I'll stay behind and duel."

Lance nodded. "Thank you, Yuma."

Yuma patted his shoulder. "Of course, I've always got your back."

Lance smiled. "As do I… no matter how many arguments we may have."

"Now get going. Shark needs help." Yuma stated before turning his attention to James.

Lance ran on by with James now focusing on Yuma. "Yuma Tsukumo… So, you are to be my opponent then?"

Yuma nodded. "That's right. I'm here and feeling the flow."

"Then, let us get started." James declared.

Astral appeared. **"Careful Yuma. I sense something not quite right with him."**

Yuma looked at Astral. "Is it a Number?"

" **I am sensing a Number, but that is not the reason for my warning. There is something else not quite right with this man. An unfamiliar energy that I have never sensed before."** Astral stated.

Yuma nodded. "Got it Astral."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma 4000/James 4000)**

"I'll take the first turn." James declared. "I'll start by special summoning **Guardian Eatos(LV 8/2500/2000)**." A female with angel like wings and native American attire appeared. "I do so when there are no monsters in my grave. I'll follow up with the spell **Card Destruction**.

We both send our entire hands to the grave and draw the same number of cards we discarded. Now I have three Dark Monsters in the grave, so I can special summon **Dark Armed Dragon(LV 7/2800/1000)**." A black as night dragon appeared.

Yuma was mind blown. "No way, he just summoned two monsters above 2000 ATK in one turn."

" **This duelist is more dangerous than I originally thought."** Astral stated.

"If you believe this to be something special, you'd have no hope of defeating my employer." James declared. "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuma drew. "Astral, I'm open to suggestions."

" **You don't have any cards that boost ATK in your hand, so your best option would be to summon Number 85 and utilize its effect."** Astral advised. **"Some are more helpful than others, but so long as you don't get a six, we'll be fine."**

Yuma nodded. "Alright, I summon **Gogogo Golem(LV 4/1800/1500).** " The blue and green golem appeared. "Since a four star monster was normal summoned, I can special summon **Kagetokage(LV 4/1100/1500)** from my hand."

The shadow lizard in the ground appeared. "I now build the overlay network with my two level fours to Xyz summon **Number 85: Crazy Box(R 4/3000/300)**." The big, black box with an eye appeared.

"I then detach one overlay unit to active his effect causing a dice to be rolled. What happens next is dependent on the number I get." It landed on four. "Four means I can negate the effects on one monster on the field until the end of the turn."

" **Yuma, that includes Crazy Box. If you choose him, the effect where he can't ATK is also negated."** Astral stated.

"Got it." Yuma declared. "I choose to negate Crazy Box allowing him to attack. He will take down your Dark Armed Dragon."

"You declared an attack meaning I can activate **A Hero Emerges**. It normally works by allowing you to target a card in my hand, and if it were a monster, I could special summon it; however, I only have one card, **Elemental Hero Bladedge(LV 7/2600/1800)**. The golden hero appeared."

"I still take down your Dark Armed Dragon **(Yuma 4000/James 3800)**." Yuma declared. "I'll end my turn with a face down."

James drew. "I activate **Card of Sanctity** allowing us to draw until we have six cards in our hands. I'll then activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** ridding the field of your face down. I now tribute Eatos to summon **Fog King(LV 7/2500/0)**."

A spellcaster in metal armor and with wings of fog appeared. "This monster is unique in that it can be normal summoned with one or no tributes. In addition, it's original ATK becomes the combined ATK of monsters used to summon him.

Now, allow me to introduce you to my number. I overlay Bladedge and Fog King to summon **Number 28:Titianic Great Moth(R 7/O 2/2400/2200)**." A large colorful moth appeared on the field.

"Here's a fun fact, when I control no monsters, he can attack directly for half his ATK **(Yuma 2800/James 4000)**. If I were now to detach an overlay unit, my monster would deal you 500 damage for each card in your hand meaning you'd lose."

Yuma was shocked. "What?"

James then showed his hand. "Then there are these in my hand. Monster Reborn and Edge Hammer to be specific. I could bring back Bladedge and set this card. With him, I could spare you my Number's effect and activate the trap.

At which point I'd tribute Bladedge allowing me to destroy Number 85 dealing you his ATK as damage. Another defeat. This deck has countless other ways to defeat you. From what I've seen of your duels, you got nothing to worry my employer, but I should be thorough. I will…"

"Hold on a moment." Nelson declared as he stepped forward with his duel gazer and D-Pad active. "You haven't won yet because I'm intruding myself into this match."

Yuma was shocked. "Nelson!?"

Nelson said, "Not just me. The one who brought us out here is to thank."

Tori stepped forward. "After what Lance said, I figured you'd come after him. I also figured you guys might need some help."

Caswell stepped up next to her. "Judging by what this guy's been able to pull out, you need all our help."

Shane stepped up last. "Master Lance should be fine since he is the Sentai Ranger. What matters now is that we help you deal with this guy."

 **Intrusion Penalty**

 **James 3800**

 **Yuma 2800**

 **Nelson 2000**

 **Tori 2000**

 **Caswell 2000**

 **Shane 2000**

"You guys…" Yuma stated.

James chuckled. "You wish to stress test my deck? So be it. I activate **Premature Burial (James 3000)** by paying 800 life points, I can special summon **Dark Armed Dragon(LV 7/2800/1000)**. I then activate his effect banishing a dark monster in my grave to destroy a card on the field.

That Crazy Box is a prime target. I then activate **Monster Reborn** to special summon **Elemental Hero Bladedge(LV 7/2600/1800)**. I'll finish with two set cards." He looked up. "Since you all intruded, Yuma will be last to go in your rotation. Let's see what you five can do."

 _ **Arcade**_

Lance walked into the building to find all the gang members standing on the second level while tank top and casual suit stood before him. Clearly, they were waiting for him.

"You had people looking out for me. I'm flattered." Lance stated. "You must perceive me as a serious threat."

He touched his right thumb to the palm of his left hand.

"Believe us Sentai Ranger when we say this duel will not be like any other. Isn't that right Chills?" Tank top asked.

"You know it Scorch." Chills stated. "We've recently gotten our hands on some powerful cards, so what's say we settle this with a duel?"

"Just so you're aware, it'll be a 2 on 1." Scorch informed.

Before Lance could speak, Shark walked into the arcade. "Actually, it's going to be a 2 on 2."

The Heroic duelist looked at the Water duelist. "Shark?"

Shark closed his eyes. "Don't get the wrong idea." He looked at Scorch and Chills. "I'm just not a big fan of these guys."

"Well guess what? We're not big fans of you either." Chills stated.

"See Shark, we had this plan to go after a rare and expensive deck." Scorch informed. "If we got caught, we'd see to it you took the fall."

"Any plan you may have had is officially thrown out the window because Shark and I are going to take you down." Lance declared.

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

 **James 3800**

 **Yuma 2800**

 **Nelson 2000**

 **Tori 2000**

 **Caswell 2000**

 **Shane 2000**

Nelson was the first up as he looked at his hand. _"Three powerful monsters and two face downs. Since he has no cards in his hands, that must mean one of those is Edge Hammer. Someone needs to remove that threat._

He nodded and drew. "Alright, I summon **Constellar Algiedi(LV 4/1600/1400)**." A spellcaster decked out in white armor and holding a rod appeared. "When she's summoned, I can special summon a LV 4 Constellar monster from my hand.

I choose **Constellar Sombre(LV 4/1550/1600)**." A fairy decked out in white armor and with intricate blue wings appeared. "Now I build the overlay network with my two level four monsters.

Xyz summon **Constellar Praesepe(R 4/O 2/2400/800)**." A white and gold machine appeared. "He'll ATK your Bladedge. Of course, he is too weak to beat him now, but detaching a unit from **Constellar Praesepe(R 4/O 1/3400/800 effect)** grants him 1000 more ATK."

"I activate **Edge Hammer**. By tributing Bladedge, I can destroy Praesepe and deal damage to you equal to their original ATK **(Nelson 0)**." James countered.

Nelson was blown onto his back causing the classmates to look at him.

"Nelson!" Yuma yelled concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Nelson sat up. "Just focus on clearing that field. No one's getting an ATK in until there's nothing left."

"He's right." Caswell looked to Tori. "You're up."

"Right." Tori drew. "I summon **Musto, Oracle of Gusto(LV 4/1800/900)**." A man with a green beard and white and green robes appeared. "I then activate **Transmodify**. By sending Musto to the grave, I can special summon a monster of the same attribute and type, but one level higher.

That monster will be **Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto(LV 5/1900/1400)**." A girl with green hair, which had red on the ends, and green attire appeared. _"Using her effect to take Armed Dragon would be smart if Numbers were normal._

 _Stealing that Number is risky since it seems to affect all but Yuma, Lance, and this guy."_ Tori nodded. "I activate **Ego Boost** granting **Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto(LV 5/2900/1400 effect)** 1000 ATK. She will take out Armed Dragon **(James 3700)**.

Caswell drew. "Don't worry guys. My deck has several ways to deal with Numbers, and I'm about to show one of them. I summon **Wind-Up Kitten(LV 2/800/500)**." A cartoonish orange and black machine cat appeared.

"When a Wind-Up monster is summoned, I can special summon **Wind-Up Shark(LV 4/1500/1300)**." A cartoonish, blue machine shark appeared. "Now for my Kitten's ability which can only be used once while it's on the field."

He pointed at the Number. "Number 28 Titanic Moth is returned to your hand which leaves you open for a direct attack from Shark and Kitten **(James 1400)**. With that, I'll set one card ending my turn."

Shane gulped and began mumbling to himself. "It's my turn, and the opponent has 1400 life points left. That means I don't need to do anything fancy. Which is good. I don't think I'm at that level."

Yuma got the Malicevorous user's attention. "Hey Shane." Shane looked at Yuma who smiled and gave a thumbs up. "We all got your back. That means it's time to feel the flow and high five the sky!"

Shane smiled and nodded firmly. "Alright, I got this everyone. You can count on me." He drew. "I summon **Malicevorous Spoon(LV 2/100/500)**."A fiend in purple armor and wielding a spoon appeared.

"Since I control a Malicevorous monster, I can special summon **Malicevorous Plate(LV 2/300300)**." A fiend in purple armor and carrying a plate as big as its body appeared."I follow up with **Double Malice**.

This spell doubles the levels of all Malicevorous monsters currently on the field. I now build the overlay network with two LV 4 monsters to Xyz summon **Lavalval Chain(R 4/1800/1000)**." A long, fiery sea serpent appeared. "He'll attack you directly."

"This duel has helped gather some interesting data." James stated. "Since you've declared an attack, I activate **Blazing Mirror Force** which destroys every ATK mode monster you control. Each of you will take your monster's original ATK as damage while I take the combined total.

 **James 0**

 **Yuma 2800**

 **Nelson 0**

 **Tori 100**

 **Caswell 0**

 **Shane 200**

Caswell was blown back as was their opponent James. The butler quickly got to his feet, dusted himself off, and threw Number 28 to Yuma before Astral could even hold out his arm.

"This has been quite the experience." He looked at Yuma. "Since you won, my employer's name is Declan Akaba."

Before anyone could say or ask anything more, the butler stuck a spell card in his D-pad. He then turned into blue particles and vanished into thin air leaving the five students stunned. Astral had now absorbed the Number into his being. What he saw was his home being bombarded.

He had no idea what that mean and choose instead to focus on the matter at hand. **"That was no ordinary duelist in the slightest Yuma."**

Yuma looked at him. "I know what you mean Astral."

Astral shook his head. **"No Yuma, you don't. That duelist wasn't controlled by the Number. He also didn't attempt to keep it. I get the sense he could have teleported out on a whim before I collected the Number. That means this Declan isn't interested in them.**

 **His energy was unlike anything I've ever felt before. It's almost like I should recognize this energy, but don't. If Declan Akaba has more duelist like that, you are going to need become stronger. As will Lance."**

This event right here only solidified Tori's decision concerning her deck. _"I need to learn how to Synchro Summon. It may be the only way I can keep up with Lance and Yuma."_

Caswell was rubbing his chin. "He vanished into thin air, and I have no clue how he did it."

"I'd call it special effects if it didn't look real." Nelson chimed in.

Caswell nodded. "I'd considered that."

Shane decided to speak up addressing everyone. "Excuse me, I now this was insane, but aren't we all forgetting about Master Hogan?"

"He's right." Nelson stated. "We can discuss the teleporting butler later."

So, the five students ran on down the street.

 _ **Arcade, Same Time as Nelson's Turn…**_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance & Shark 4000 each/Scorch & Chills 4000 each)**

"What do you say we get this duel started?" Scorch drew. "I place a monster face down in defense mode. Next, I end my turn by placing two cards face down."

"Looks like it's my turn." Lance drew. "Since you control a monster, and I do not, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(LV 4/1800/200)**." A warrior in purple armor and wielding a halberd appeared.

"I'll then summon **Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blades(LV 4/1300/1100)**." The warrior in steel colored armor and with many blades strapped to his back appeared. "I'll finish by setting two cards."

"It's my turn." Chills drew. "I summon **Pompadour Blizzardon(LV 4/1400/1400)**." A black dino with an ice spike on his head appeared. "Then I place two cards face down ending my turn. Once this train gets started, it doesn't stop."

"You're going to wish you'd stayed in bed kids." Scorch stated.

"You're going to wish you'd stayed out of the water." Shark drew. "I summon **Hammer Shark(LV 4/1700/1500)**." A blue shark with a hammer for a head appeared. "By lowering his level by one, I can special summon a Water monster from my hand.

Come on out **Big Jaws(LV 3/1800/300)**." A dark and light blue shark with a huge jaw filled with teeth appeared. "I overlay Hammer Shark and Big Jaws to build the overlay network and Xyz summon **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark(R 4/O 2/1900/1000)**."

The sharks bound together with an orange piece of equipment appeared. "Now I use one of Aero Shark's overlay units to deal 400 points of damage for every card in my hand. 4 cards equals 1600 hundred damage to **Scorch(2400)**."

"We were hoping you'd do that." Scorch stated as he looked to his brother.

Chills chuckled. "I activate my trap, **Blizzard Egg LV 5**. When a special ability deals damage, Blizzard Egg enables the one who took damage to summon a Level 5 monster from their hand. If he has no monster to summon, they take 500 more damage."

"Let's see here." Scorch smiled. "I summon **Baggy Pants Lavasaurus(LV 5/2100/1300)**." A bipedal dino with varying shades of red appeared. "Now to really heat things up. I activate **Flame Egg LV 5**. When I take damage from a special ability, Flame Egg grants my teammate the ability the summon a Level 5 monster from their hand. If he can't, he'll take 500 points of damage."

"You're about to learn why nobody messes with us." Chills declared. "I summon **Icebergdon(LV 5/1300/2100)** in defense mode." A huge dino with an even larger chunk of ice appeared.

" _Something is fishy about this."_ Lance thought.

Shark thought. _"I think I smell a rat."_

"Now for our big finally." Scorch stated. " **Glare Level 5**. Thanks to the power of this trap, you take 500 points of damage for every Level 5 monster on our field. We got two, so Shark will take 1000 life points of damage **Shark(3000)**. That'll teach you traitor."

"I place two cards face down and end my turn "Shark declared."

 **(Lance 4000 & Shark 3000/Scorch 2400 & Chills 4000)**

"Now, the fun really begins." Scorch drew. "First, I switch my face down monster to ATK mode. Here comes **Flamesaurus(LV 4/1800/1200)**." A black and red spiky dino appeared. "When he's flipped, his level increases by one.

Now, I can overlay my two level five monsters and build the overlay network to Xyz summon **Number 61:Volcasaurus(R 5/O 2/2500/1000)**." A large, bipedal black and red dino with spikes jutting out at various places appeared. "I'm not done because I activate Volcasaurus' ability.

By detaching one overlay unit, one of your monsters is destroyed and you take damage equal to its ATK. Say goodbye to Aero Shark." He laughed. "Don't you know who we are **Shark(1100)**? No one betrays The Pack. Now, I'm using Volcasaurus' attack to destroy Thousand Blades."

"Not so fast." Shark interjected. "I activate **Zeus' Breath** putting a stop to your monster's ATK."

Lance gave Shark a thumbs up. "Thanks."

Shark simply nodded.

"You two may think yourselves safe, but you're just delaying the inevitable." Scorch stated. "I'll set two more cards."

Lance drew. "You played your Number, so it's only fitting I do the same. I summon **Heroic Challenger-Clasp Sword(LV 1/300/100)**." A warrior in silver armor and with a sword over his left arm appeared. "I follow up by activating two copies of the trap **Copy Knight**.

This duplicates a Level four or below monster only their ATK and DEF are zero. That's fine because I only need the levels. I now overlay three level one monsters to Xyz summon **Number 54: Lion Heart(R 1/O 3/100/100)**." A mighty humanoid lion appeared.

Shark took note of the monster. _"So, Lance has Numbers as well."_

"Oh, so there are more Numbers out there." Chills commented. "Scorch think we should relieve the kid of his?"

Scorch chuckled. "You kidding? That monster is weak. We don't have a need for it."

"I assure you that Lion Heart is one powerful monster, but his power can wait until I've summoned another. I activate Thousand Blades ability. By discarding a Heroic Challenger from my hands, I can special summon another Heroic Challenger.

Who better to summon than another **Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blades(LV 4/1300/1100)**. Now I construct the overlay network once more with the three level four monster on my field to Xyz summon **Number 86: Heroic Champion – Rhongomyniad(/R 4/O 3/3000/3000)**."

The white and gold warrior with a lance appeared. "His effects are based on his overlay units. With a total of three, his ATK and Def become 3000. In addition, he can't be destroyed by battle or card effect."

"Now that is a Number worth using my face down on." Chills declared. "I activate **Avalanche** which prevents your monster from attacking and makes him lose 500 ATK." **Number 86: Heroic Champion – Rhongomyniad(R 4/O 3/2500/3000)**."

"That's inconvenient; however, you picked the wrong Number." Lance declared with a smile. "Lion Heart attack Volcasaurus."

"Seems as though the Sentai Ranger has gotten tired of constantly fighting and wants to lose." Scorch stated.

"You couldn't be further from the truth." Lance declared. "I activate Number 54's effect. By detaching an overlay unit, my opponent takes all battle damage I'd have taken."

"What!?" Scorch and Chills exclaimed together.

"I activate **Volcanic Ash** allowing me to place Chills' Pompadour in DEF mode." Scorch exclaimed before the damage was dealt ( **Scorch 0)**.

"I'll finish by setting one card. Since this is the end phase, Number 86 loses an overlay unit which means he is now affected by card effects." Lance declared.

Scorch was laid out on his back-leaving Chills as the last one standing. "You." He angrily glared at Lance. "No one messes with Scorch and gets away with it!" He drew. "Thanks to Scorch, I can activate the power of the **Ice Cave**.

This spell increases the level of a defense monster by one giving me the two monsters needed to build the overlay network. I Xyz summon **Number 19:Freezadon(R 4/O 2/2000/2500)**." A large, ice blue dino appeared.

"I'll then use **Monster Reborn** to special summon **Number 61:Volcasarus(R 4/O 0/2500/200)** from Scorch's grave." Chills started to glow with energy as the number 61 appeared on his arm. "I now activate **Overlay Capture**.

This spell allows me to take every overlay unit from Lion Heart. I'm then able to grant the spell to Volcasaurus as his overlay unit. I'm going to detach that unit to use 61's effect and destroy Number 86."

"I activate my face down **Life Regeneration**. This trap takes any effect damage and turns it into life points for the affected **(Lance 5700)**." Shark declared.

Chills grit his teeth. "Very well, my Freezadon will destroy Lion Heart."

"I activate **Battleguard Howling**." Lance countered. "If an opponent's monster declares and ATK, I can deal them damage equal to the Attacking monster's ATK **(Chills 2000)**. On top of that, the attacking monster is returned to the hand." Lance declared.

"Volcasaurus will destroy your Lion Heart **(Lance 3300)**." Chills declared. "I'll end my turn."

Shark drew. "I summon **Double Shark(LV 4/1200/1600)** and outfit him with **Aqua Jet** increasing his ATK to 2200. To finish off this combo, I add the spell **Deep Sea Attack** allowing my monster to ATK you directly ending this duel **(Chills 0)**."

 **(Lance 3300 & Shark 3000/Scorch & Chills 0 each)**

Both numbers floated up before entering Lance's pendent. Once they were his, Lance pressed his left thumb to his right palm while the gang members were shocked their leaders lost.

"No way."

"They beat Scorch and Chills."

"We need to get out of here."

"Quick, rush them."

Before they could move, the doors to the arcade opened and the police streamed in.

Crow entered last. "You aren't going anywhere gentlemen."

Shark looked back at the police officers before raising an eyebrow at Lance. Lance nodded affirming that this was his doing. Scorch and Chills sat up.

"We're caught." Chills stated.

"This isn't over." Scorch growled at Lance and Shark. "We'll get you both back for this, I swear."

Crow approached them as his men apprehended them. "On top of the theft, assault, and drug possession, it appears I can add a threat charge to your rap sheets." He crossed his arms. "You and your men will be going away for quite some time."

 _ **Safer Streets, Some Time Later…**_

Lance stood with Shark before his motorcycle. "Thanks Shark."

Shark gave a small smile. "I was in the neighborhood and knew an idiot just stupid enough to take on some gang members."

Lance chuckled. "If I'm an idiot, what does that make you?"

"Smarter than you." Shark held out a hand. "I'll see you around Lance."

Lance shook the offered hand. "Yeah, see you around."

Shark rode off as the Heroic duelist walked back to his other friends. "I'm grateful you all came out here to help. Really, I am. After hearing about your duel with that guy, well it means a lot you were there."

Yuma put an around him in a friendly manner. "You kidding? You and I have been through tougher situations than this."

"Of course, I came." Tori stated. "Who else would look out for you idiots."

Nelson smiled. "What are friends for."

"As class representative, it'd look bad for two students to disappear." Caswell held up a finger. "It's only natural that I'd help."

Shane nodded in agreement. "I owe you a lot Master Hogan. It was my honor to help."

Crow approached them. "You did a good thing tonight kids. We've already secured enough evidence to put not only the Pack away for a long time, but several smaller gangs. Because of that, this part of Heartland can start to recover."

Lance nodded. "Glad to hear it dad."

Crow smiled. "Now, I need to stay here and oversee things, but some of my cops have been ordered to take you kids home." He nodded across the street. "Have a good night."

So, the students loaded up and were taken home. In Yuma's case, he was dropped off a few blocks away. After all, it'd be hard to explain things to Kari without mentioning the fact that he'd been dueling.

 _ **Hogan Residence, Next Day…**_

Lance was glad that the weakened had come around. It was time to kick back and relax. He was walking down the stairs when he heard someone knocking at the door. The Heroic user opened the door to find Tori standing outside.

Lance frantically looked at the kitchen before leaning in close. "Tori what are you doing here? You know how my mother is."

Tori nodded. "I'm aware, but I need to ask your mother for something important."

Lance sighed. "Alright." He called back into the house. "Mom, Tori's at the door and she wants to speak with you."

He walked away from the doorway as his mother walked into the room smiling. "Tori! What can I help you with? Are you here to ask my permission to date Lance?" She laughed. "I already told you I have no problem with that. You two would just make an adorable couple."

Tori slightly blushed from embarrassment while Lance smacked his forehead. "Mom! Tori and I are just friends. Also come on, I'm only in the first year of middle school. I have plenty of time to date, and I'm not looking."

Zeera turned to hm. "Lance, you know full well that middle school is not too early to find the love of your life." She nodded. "Just look at your father and me. We met in our first year of middle school and were married out of high school."

"I know mom." Lance rolled his eyes. "You tell the story often enough."

Tori decided to come back into the conversation by asking for what she wanted. "Mrs. Hogan I'm actually here to ask you to teach me how to Synchro Summon."

Zeera's smile became enthusiastic. "How wonderful! I've always wanted to teach someone of the new generation how to Synchro summon. I taught Lance, but he was just a such a quick study that I didn't get the full effect."

She put an arm around Tori leading her through the house and outside. Lance decided to follow. "I'm so glad the newer generation is showing such interest in Synchro summoning; however, I can't agree to teach you until we duel. I got to see what you're made of."

Tori nodded. "Right. I'm ready to duel now."

"Wonderful." Zeera smiled. "Let's get started."

They both moved to stand across from one another.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Tori 4000/Zeera 4000)**

"You can go first Tori." Zeera called out.

Tori nodded. "I activate **Card Destruction** forcing us to discard or hands. We then draw for every card discarded. One of the cards I sent was Gusto Griffon meaning I can special summon a monster from my hand.

I choose **Gusto Thunbolt(LV 4/1500/1200)**." A green wolf with electricity surging around itself appeared. "I'll normal summon **Caam, Serenity of Gusto(LV 4/1700/1100)**." A woman with long green hair appeared.

"I build the overlay network to Xyz summon **Daigusto Emeral(R 4/O 2/1800/800)**." A large, green machine appeared. "I detach one overlay unit allowing me to shuffle three monsters from my grave into my deck and draw a card. I'll set one card."

"It's my turn then." Zeera stated. "I summon **Marauding Captain(LV 3/1200/400)**." The blond-haired warrior with silver armor and two blades appeared. "When he's summoned, I can special summon a LV four or lower warrior from my hand."

"I choose **Tune Warrior(LV 3/1600/200)**." A warrior decked out in futuristic red armor appeared. "I use Tune Warrior to tune Marauding Captain and Synchro for 6. Synchro Summon **Legendary Knight Timaeus(LV 6/2400/1400)**."

A warrior decked out in teal armor and with a scar over his eye appeared.

"I activate **Spiritual Wind Art-Miyabi**. This trap allows to me to tribute Daigusto Emeral and place your monster at the bottom of your deck. In this case, the extra deck." Tori declared.

"Nice move Tori." Zeera complimented. "I'll set one card."

Tori drew. "I summon **Pilica, Descendent of Gusto(LV 2/1000/1500)**." A girl with green hair in a ponytail and red at the end appeared. "When she's summoned, I'm allowed to special summon a monster from my grave. I choose **Gusto Griffon(LV 2/800/300)**."

A small, green griffon in armor appeared. "I overlay my LV 2 Griffon and Pilica to Xyz summon **Sky Cavalry Centaurea(R 2/O 2/2000/0)**." A winged centaur in purple armor appeared wielding a shield and lance. "I end my turn."

"I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards. I'll follow up with **Double Summon** allowing me to conduct two normal summons this turn. The first will be used to summon **Debris Dragon(LV 4/1000/2000)**." The small white dragon appeared.

"I'm paring him with **Masked Dragon(LV 3/1400/1100)**." The red and beige dragon appeared. "I tune Masked dragon with Debris Dragon to Synchro for 7. Synchro summon **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon(LV 7/2500/2000)**." The white, blue, and green dragon appeared.

"Then I activate **The Claw of Hermos** on the White Horned Dragon in my hand to summon **Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword(LV 7/2400/2000)**." A Red-Eyes appeared. "I equip it to my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

This grants him an added 1000 ATK and 500 DEF for every dragon on the field or in the grave. I have Clear Wing on the field as well as Masked Dragon and Debris Dragon in the grave. Three dragons means 3000 ATK and 1500 DEF." **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon(LV 7/5500/3500)**

Tori stared at the dragon in shock. "5500 ATK!"

"That's not all. I activate **Shadow Spell** binding your monster and dropping it to 1300 ATK which allows my dragon to end this. Clear Wing attack Centaurea **(Tori 0/Zeera 4000)**." Zeera declared.

" _That wasn't even her tournament deck, yet she didn't lose a single life point."_ Lance thought.

Zeera walked forward and offered the girl a hand. "You pass Tori."

Tori took the hand allowing herself to be helped up. "What do you mean? I didn't remove a single life point from you."

Zeera smiled. "That wasn't the point. I want a student who keeps dueling no matter how great the odds. You did that. We'll start working on Synchro summoning tomorrow." She passed Tori a card. "For now, take this updated Pilica, Level 3, as a sign of your apprenticeship."

Lance slipped back inside deciding it was better to get out of there before his mother started on the whole dating thing again.

* * *

1:great chapter man , good work

Quillion9000:Thanks

Guard0077:Now that Yuma has more numbers, his duel with Kite will be intense. But the number hunter will use fusion and ritual in this duel?

Quillion9000: Remember, this a Shay in this universe and he's working with Kite. So Yuma and Lance are about to either face Galaxy or Raidraptor respectively.


	11. Number Hunters

_**Alleyway**_

A man with short black hair and hazel eyes had mugged a lady. His attire consisted of a black, long sleeved shirt with matching pants. He was now laying low while tallying up his take which wasn't much.

"Damn that Sentai Ranger." The man spat venomously as a purple 56 glowed through his sleeve. "Because of him, gangs are falling at an alarming rate, and these are the jobs I have to resort to."

A young man with light blue-grey eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair that curled up in a point stood on a nearby roof having locked his sights on the man rummaging through the items. The young man on the roof was in fact Kite Tenjo. The very same Kite that Lance briefly met weeks ago.

"Number confirmed." Kite stated. "Time to spread our wings."

He was speaking to a white robot. "You got it boss."

The robot became a set of wings on his back-allowing Kite to glide down to the street at the start of the alleyway. The moment he touched down, time froze for all but Kite and the man. Kite started to walk down the alley while whistling a heavenly tune.

This got the man's attention. "Who are you?"

"Such questions are irrelevant punk." Kite stated firmly. "What I do is what should be relevant to you. I hunt Numbers."

"Numbers?" The man questioned before pulling out Number 56. "Is this what you're talking about."

"That is exactly what I'm after." Kite smiled. "Here's how this is going to work. You and I are dueling. I win, and I get your Number. You win, and I'll give you one of mine. Of course, I won't be losing."

"He isn't lying." Orbital declared before launching out a D-pad.

"Now then, you don't mind if I change, do you?" Kite asked before his clothes glowed with a bright light. "Go, Photon Transformation!" He put the D-pad on his right arm, his clothes became white, and a tattoo appeared over his left eye. "There, I'm quite comfortable now."

 _ **Streets, Some Time Later…**_

Yuma was running late. He was supposed to be at the mall 10 minutes ago to meet up with Lance and Tori, but now he was running along the street when Astral suddenly appeared looking at the sky.

" **Yuma?"** Astral questioned. **"Is it normal for Human's to fly?"**

"What are you talking about Astral. People don't…" Yuma stopped and looked at the sky only to see Kite flying away after having collected a Number. "I have no idea what that is, but humans don't usually fly."

They heard the distant sounds of police sirens, and Yuma decided to check it out. He came to the alleyway, though he couldn't get closer like the other's that had appeared, and noticed a man laid out on the ground looking like he'd seen a ghost. His hair was even pure white.

"What in the world?" Yuma questioned.

 _ **Mall**_

Tori and Lance had been waiting on Yuma, but now they were among the crowd looking at a report of the current scene going on in their own mall. "We're here at Heartland Shopping Center where an unknown individual has blockaded all access points to the top floor. We understand…"

A litterbot fell from the top floor crashing into the ground. "Trash identified. Trash identified. Trash identified."

"This is serious." Lance stated as he was about to run out there.

Tori grabbed his arm. "Lance, just calm down. The police are here, and the last thing they need is for you to go running up there. You may be the hero, but sometimes it is better to take no action than an action that would lead to a bad end."

Lance relaxed. "Damn it! You're right, but I don't have to be happy about it."

Tori let go and Lance put his hands in his pocket.

 _ **High Roof Looking Down**_

A tall young man with straight blueish-black hair that falls to his chin, and light green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands on the left looked down on the scene with his yellow-green eyes. This was Shay Obsidian who Lance met at the same time as Kite.

"Number confirmed." Shay stated before jumping down.

He engaged the pack on his back-causing wings to pop out as he flew down to the mall.

 _ **Inside**_

The criminal in question was a punk with black and blond hair. "Times up! Where's my helecop…"

He stopped as Shay came crashing through the sky light. When he landed time froze in the mall leaving three people unaffected.

 _ **Ground Floor**_

Lance looked around noticing that everyone was frozen. Even Tori.

He waved his hand in front of her face. "Tori?"

He looked around before turning his attention to the screen which displayed the punk clearly. On his shoulder, the Heroic duelist noticed a red 24 on the man's right arm.

"A Number!" Lance declared. _"Those haven't been shown to freeze time."_ He shook his head. _"Whatever. I need to get up there because that's likely where I'll find answers on what's going on."_

Lance started the climb up.

 _ **Top Floor**_

"What's happening here?" The punk was freaked out. "How come no one's moving?" He looked at Shay. "You're still moving, so you must be the one behind this."

"Seems as though your education was top notch." Shay sarcastically stated. "Those are wonderful critical thinking skills you have."

The thug pointed his bat at him. "Don't mock me."

"Well, I could mock you all day, but let's move past it to get down to business." Shay stated seriously. "I'm here hunting Numbers, and you got one. That's why I will take it after defeating you in a duel."

The man took out Number 24. "So, this is what you're after. If you're after it, you must have some of your own. If I'm putting this on the line, you're doing the same."

"That's fine because I don't intend on losing." Shay glowed white. "Go, Photon Transformation!" His D-pad turned on, a purple tattoo appeared over his right eye, and his clothing changed to white and blue. "Let's get this over with."

 _ **A Short While Later…**_

 **Current Field**

 **(Shay 4000/Punk 1200)**

 **Shay**

 **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon – Airraid(R 6/O 2/2000/3000)**

A black machine-like raptor floated on Shay's field.

 **Punk**

 **Number 24: Dragulas the Vampiric Dragon(R 6/O 2/2400/2800)**

A black, silver, and red dragon stood on the punk's field. "That the best you got. Looks like you're losing steam."

"You haven't seen my raptor's ability." Shay stated. "By detaching an overlay unit, I destroy a monster on your field and deal half its ATK as damage **(Shay 4000/Punk 0)**." The punk was blown onto his back, and Shay held out his right arm. "Now, to claim my prize."

A glowing hand shot out entering the man and forcibly withdrawing Number 24. Shay nodded before tucking the card away. It was at this moment that Lance jumped over the barricade finding the punk laid out on the ground. He now looked old with white hair and was frozen.

The Heroic duelist then noticed one of Lulu's older brothers. "Shay!? What is going on here!?"

Shay closed his eyes. "Everything is currently moving at one ten thousandth its normal speed. This is a duel field the pack on my back generates and only those with a Number could move. Since you have a number…" He shot forth a crimson cord that wrapped itself around Lance's left wrist. "You and I must duel."

Lance tried to move his left wrist away as the cord vanished, but he couldn't get far. "Shay… you're after the Numbers and forcing people into these duels." He looked at the punk. "Did you… did you do that to him?"

"We're dueling for Numbers. When you lose, your soul and Number will be forfeited." Shay stated. "Now, cut the chatter because the only way you're getting out of this is by winning."

Lance grit his teeth. "Fine. If you want to lose that badly, I'm happy to oblige. I'll beat you to get answers to every question I have."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Shay 4000)**

"I will go first." Shay declared. "I summon **Raidraptor-Avenge Lanius(LV 4/1700/100)**." A brown and black machine raptor appeared.

" _Raidraptor?"_ Lance thought. _"I've never heard of those monsters before."_

Shay continued. "I now activate **Raidraptor-Call** to summon another **Raidraptor-Avenge Lanius(LV 4/1700/100)** from my deck. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network to Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Force Strix(R 4/O 2/100/2000)**."

A brown raptor with blue machinery all over appeared. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can add a Level 4 Dark Winged-Beast from my deck to my hand. I'll then equip Force Strix with **Raptor's Ultimate Mace** granting him 1000 ATK. That will end my turn."

"Alright, my turn." Lance drew. "Since you control a monster, and I don't, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(LV 1800/300)**." The warrior in dark purple armor and wielding a halberd appeared.

"I'll normal summon **Heroic Challenger-Night Watchman(LV 4/1200/300)**." The warrior in light armor with cape, small blade, and lantern appeared. "I then construct the overlay network with two level four monsters.

Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 2/2000/2000)**. The warrior decked out in red armor and wielding the famed blade appeared. "I now detach both overlay units to activate his effect doubling his original ATK. He'll attack Force Strix."

"Not happening." Shay interjected. "I activate the ability of Ultimate Mace, by adding a Rank-Up card from my deck to my hand, any battle damage I'd take is 0."

"I set two cards." Lance declared.

Shay drew. "I detach another overlay unit from Force Strix to once more add another Level 4 Dark Winged-Beast from my deck to my hand. I now discard **Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force** allowing me to construct the overlay network with Force Strix.

Xyz summon **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon – Airraid(R 6/O 0/2000/3000)**. A large, black machine raptor appeared. "His effect activates upon being summon allowing me to target any monster you control, destroy it, and deal half its current ATK you as damage."

"Not happening." Lance interjected. "I activate **Xyz Reflect**. This trap takes any effect that targets an Xyz monster I control and negates it. The card with the effect is then destroyed and you are dealt 800 life points **(Lance 4000/Shay 3200)**."

"When Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon – Airraid is destroyed, I'm allowed to special summon **Raidraptor-Revolution Falcon(R 6/O 1/2000/3000)** and Airriaid becomes an overly unit for him." A blue and black machine Raidraptor appeared.

"Damn it!" Lance shouted. "I activate **Karma Cut**. If I discard one card, I can banish a monster on your field. Revolution Falcon is the only target."

"You're holding out better than the usual variety, but I haven't even begun to use my cards." Shay declared. "I summon **Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius(LV 4/1300/1600)**." A green and blue machine raptor appeared.

"Since he was summoned, I'm allowed to special summon a Level 4 or lower Raidraptor from my hand. I choose **Raidraptor-Mimicry Lanius(LV 4/1100/1900)**." A gold, blue, and silver raptor appeared.

This one's special ability can increase the levels of all Raidraptors I currently control by one. This means I can construct the overlay network with my two level 5 Raidraptors to Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Blaze Falcon(R 5/O 2/1000/2000)**."

A red and black machine raptor appeared. "Since he has overlay units, my monster can attack you directly **(Lance 3000/Shay 3200)**. That's not all. When this card inflicts battle damage, I can destroy a monster on your field. Excalibur is the only target. Finally, I set one card."

Lance grit his. _"Shay is insanely powerful. I think he could even best mom when she uses her tournament deck. I can't give up."_ He drew. "Alright, I special summon a second **Heroic Challenger-Halberd(LV 4/1800/300)** since I control no monsters and you do.

I then normal summoned **Heroic Challenger-Ambush Soldier(LV 1/0/0)**." A warrior in light camo armor appeared. "I can activate his ability to tribute him and special summon two Heroic Challenger monsters from my grave.

I'm bringing back **Heroic Challenger-Night Watchman(LV 4/1200/300)** and the first **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(LV 4/1800/300)**. With these three Level 4 monsters I construct the overlay network.

Come forth **Number 86:Heroic Champion – Rhongomyniad(R 4/O 3/3000/3000)**." The white and gold warrior with a lance appeared. "With three overlay units, he can't be destroyed by battle, his ATK/DEF are 3000, and he is unaffected by card effects. He'll ATK Blaze Falcon."

"You monster is unaffected by card effects, but the same cannot be said for mine. I activate **Raidraptor-Readiness**. This card prevents the destruction of Raidraptor monsters for this turn. Then, since I have a Raidraptor in the grave, I can banish this card making all damage I take 0."

" _He's counted almost every move I've made."_ Lance was utterly shocked. "I… end my turn. With it, my Number loses an overlay unit as well as his protection from card effects."

Shay drew. "Since I control an Xyz monster, I can special summon **Raidraptor-Stinging Lanius(LV 4/100/100)**." A small gold and black machine raptor appeared. "I'll then normal summon **Raidraptor-Booster Strix(LV 4/100/1700)**."

A small raptor completely encased in a larger blue and green machine appeared. "I overlay LV 4 Stinging Lanius and Booster Strix to build the overlay network and Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Blade Burner Falcon(R 4/O 2/1000/1000)**." A silver and teal machine raptor appeared.

"I then activate **Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force** allowing me to construct the overlay network with Blade Burner Falcon and Xyz summon the one rank higher **Raid Raptor-Stranger Falcon(R 5/O 3/2000/2000)**." A purple and yellow machine raptor appeared.

"Since this card has an Xyz monster as a material, I can detach an overlay unit and destroy a monster on your field. You then take damage equal to half their original ATK. Your Number 86 is in my sights **(Lance 2250/Shay 3200)**."

" _Yuma… Astral… I'm sorry."_ Lance thought utterly shocked

"Now Blade Burner Falcon and Blaze Falcon will ATK you directly **(Lance 0/Shay 3200)**." Shay declared.

 _ **Near the Center**_

Yuma had almost made it to the mall when Astral suddenly cried out in pain falling to his knees.

The Syllable duelist looked at him concerned. "Astral, are you okay?"

" **I'll be fine."** Astral panted. **"I can't say the same for Lance. He's lost a Number duel."**

"What!?" Yuma asked shocked. "Are you sure."

Astral slowly floated up. "Positive." He pointed at the center. "If you don't believe me, you know where he is."

Without another word, Yuma continued running.

 _ **Inside: Top Floor**_

The red cord linking Shay and Lance together dissolved into light particles before Lance was knocked onto his back by the resulting attacks.

Shay held out his left hand as images of his first meeting with Lance came to mind.

" _We owe you one…"_

More specifically, the kindness he had done him, Kite, and Hart by keeping Lulu safe.

" _We owe you one…"_

It would be so easy for him to take Lance's Numbers.

" _We owe you one…"_

Shay grit his teeth as his hand wavered

" _We owe you one…"_

Eventually, Shay lowered his arm and clenched his fist.

The Number Hunter walked up to the downed Heroic user and held out his hand making it glow. "You can keep your soul and Numbers this time Lance, but Kite and I no longer owe you anything. Neither of us will spare you again when we cross paths."

Shay lowered his arm, walked back, and activate his pack before flying through the hole he made. Lance had seen the look in Shay's eyes. He was serious, and this caused the Heroic duelist to shake in fear as time flowed normally.

"Hey, isn't that the captain's son?"

"He's down."

"Get in there. He may need medical attention."

The police vaulted the barricade to check on both Lance and the punk.

 _ **Heartland Tower**_

Shay walked into the lobby to find Kite waiting for him. Immediately, The Galaxy-Eyes user noticed the frown.

"What's wrong?" Kite asked concerned.

Shay looked away. "Kite, I'm sorry."

Kite opened his eyes wide. "Did you lose one of your Numbers?"

Shay shook his head. "No." He leaned in close. "That kid… Lance… He has a Number. What's more, he wasn't controlled. I think he may have more Numbers."

"I see." Kite nodded. "Shay, you did the right thing letting him go."

Shay looked at him. "What about Hart and Lulu?"

"There will be other chances to get whatever Numbers he has. If you beat him once, one of us can beat him again. Right now, with everything our siblings must endure, we can't stand to be men who break our words." Kite patted Shay's back.

Shay nodded. "Thank you, Kite."

"Don't worry because Mr. Heartland won't hear anything from me." Kite stated firmly. "Now, come on."

Shay felt better about his choice knowing that Kite didn't hold it against him.

 _ **Control Room**_

Shay and Kite entered a room, with Orbital 7, which had monitors overseeing the operations of bombarding Astral world with the trash of their world. They were greeted by Mr. Heartland who wore a green suit which matched his green hair.

"Did you boys retrieve any Numbers?" Mr. Heartland asked.

Kite closed his eyes. "We did. A Number each."

"That is superb news." Mr. Heartland smiled as he approached them. "Especially for Heartland City. Your dueling skills will soon bring peace. So, how many numbers do you have now?"

"Orbital." Kite and Shay stated together.

Orbital saluted. "At once masters Kite and Shay." He displayed a grid of 100 slots and lit up 22 of them. "22 Number cards are in our possession. Masters Kite and Shay have collected 11 Numbers each."

"Wonderful!" Mr. Heartland stated. "That's almost 25% in such a short time. I knew I picked the right men for the job." Both men had their eyes closed. "What's wrong?" They opened their eyes. "Don't tell me you're upset at the souls you've been taking.

There's simply no way to avoid taking the soul of a Number keeper as the Number is tied to their life force. Hey, what's a few extra gray hairs? Plus, these Number keepers have it coming. They're a villainous lot that should be shown no mercy."

"Just promise us that once these Number cards are ours, Lulu and Hart will be okay." Shay firmly stated.

"Of course." He put a hand on their shoulders. "As I've told you both numerous times, your siblings will be completely cured."

"Okay." Kite and Shay simply stated before walking out.

Once they were gone, a man appeared as a hologram. He has pale skin, blond hair which curls in a point, and light purple eyes. His attire includes a black trench coat with a high collar, fingerless white glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots.

"Dr. Faker, it is nice to see you." Mr. Heartland stated.

Dr. Faker was frowning. "Tell me Mr. Heartland, are Kite and Shay alright? I mean psychologically?"

Mr. Heartland smiled. "You have nothing to fear sir. They both have iron clad wills."

"What of Heart and Lulu?' Faker asked. "Are they physically okay?"

"Rest assured that they've received only the best care, sir." Heartland informed.

Faker nodded. "Do see to it that they continue to see each other. Having one another is all I can do as a father with everything I have put them through."

Heartland said, "Forgive me sir, but it almost sounds like you are wavering."

Faker became stern. "Nonsense. I know the importance of what we are doing, and I expect Shay and Kite will hate me once this is over if they do not already. They have the right to after everything; however, the time to go back has long passed.

Now, I need to secure a future for my children where they can be together happy and healthy once more. Those that get in my way, will be crushed. That includes this envoy from Astral World. No one will stand in my way."

Mr. Heartland smiled. "I am glad to hear those words."

 _ **Hogan Residence: Lance's Room, Evening…**_

Lance was lying in bed with the covers over him and staring at the wall. As he had been since his dad brought him home. He hadn't even changed out of his clothes and had only removed his shoes.

His mother knocked at the door. "Lance? Honey, it's time for dinner."

Lance didn't turn to the door. "I'm not hungry mom."

Zeera opened the door, turned on the lights, and walked over to the bed. "Alright, what's wrong Lance? You haven't been like this since…" She looked at the family photo hanging over her sons' desk. "…they disappeared. Did that criminal say something to you? Hurt you?"

"No." He sighed. "I'm just tired mom. It was a busy day."

Zeera leaned down and kissed the side of his head before rubbing his back. "Then get plenty of rest." She walked to the door. "I love you."

"Love you to." Lance stated without looking at her.

 _ **Kitchen**_

Zeera found her father waiting for her. "So, he's still down?"

"He is." She looked at Zack. "Dad, do you think this is comparable to what you once went through?" Zeera asked.

"On some level." Zack stated. "I don't know exactly what's happened, but something like the Shadow Riders, Sartorius, or Yubel would certainly etch fear into even the most confident of people. I've seen it, and Lance is still fairly young."

Dark Magician Girl, as transparent as any duel monster spirit, appeared before them. "Think we'll have to do what your friends once did to get Lance back on track."

Zack rubbed his chin. "Realistically, not back on track. I think even better than before. Right now, his arrogance has been thrown into flux. With proper guidance he could come back from this confident, not arrogant, and a better duelist."

"I just want him to be full of life and purpose again dad. I know it's only been a few hours, but I miss my boy." Zeera stated.

Zack stood up and hugged his daughter. "I know Zeera, but we can't just flip a switch in him. It's easier to fall than it is to get back up. That's not to say we can't help. What he needs now is his friends and teacher.

You get in contact with Nistro and explain the situation. If anyone can bring back the fire within him, it's his teacher. I'll call up the Meadows and Haru to arrange for Tori and Yuma to come take him for a fun day out."

Zeera managed a smile. "That sounds like a good plan dad."

DMG smiled. "Of course, my partner has always come up with great plans that saw his friends through a lot."

 _ **Top Room of Heartland Tower, Night…**_

Lulu was the last person Lance had met the day he got his Numbers. She has pink eyes, long dark purple hair which extends past her lower back, and feather earrings. Her attire consists of a cream vest with an under dress, pants, brown boots, two brown belts, and a red sash.

Today was one of her better days which gave her the opportunity to spend the day with Hart who currently sat in her lap, with bags under his eyes, staring out blankly at Heartland below. Hart was a young boy with sky blue hair, dark blue sleeveless shirt, and shorts.

He watched as a balloon drifted into the air and Lulu said, "Hart, you know we could head down to the fair. Kite and Shay can come with us. The four of us could have some fun together like we used to."

"I don't think so." Hart stated.

Lulu put her arms around his chest. "Come on Hart. We all used to have so much fun at fairs. Shay and Kite would get into competitions to see who could win us the most prizes, and the two of us would eat so much food."

"I don't remember those times Lulu." Hart asked. "I don't even think I ever liked anything."

Shay and Kite had ridden up on the elevator and had heard what Hart said.

"Hart, you're wrong about that. You liked to do so many things." Shay stated as he crouched to the left of his siblings.

"You promise?" Hart asked.

Kite crouched to the right. "We promise Hart. Once you're better, the four of us will spend a whole day down there doing everything you loved."

 _ **Tsukumo Residence, Attic…**_

Yuma laid in his hammock staring at the ceiling as he thoughts about the day ran through his mind. On top of that, he was really worried about Lance. He'd refused to see him or Tori when they tried to visit him at home.

" **Yuma."** Astral stated. **"Someone other than you, Lance, and I are collecting Numbers. I find this most troubling. Especially since they were able to beat Lance."**

"I was thinking the same thing." Yuma stated. "Since we got Numbers, they'll come looking for us."

" **We need a plan."** Astral stated.

"I got a plan Astral." Yuma declared. "We'll hunt down those Number Hunters before they hunt us down. What do you think?"

Astral stared out the window. _"I think that is a bad idea."_

 _ **Streets of Heartland, Day…**_

Lance walked slightly behind Tori and Yuma. His mother had kicked him out of the house for the day when they came along. He had spent the day watching Yuma duel as he wasn't up to doing so himself. Yuma had even bought them lunch. Admittedly, he felt a little better.

"That was tons of dueling fun." Yuma declared. "Did you guys see how great I play. I was on."

"Do you always lose all your matches when you're on?" Tori questioned.

Lance looked up at the sky and noticed that it was starting to get cloudy. "I'm serious man, you need to get yourself more Xyz monsters." He looked straight ahead missing the shape of a person gliding above the clouds. "I think you'll be surprised how good you can do."

Astral appeared frantically looking around. "Lance and Yuma, I sense danger approaching."

Before anything more could be said, it started to rain starting with just a few drops.

"Kari will kill me if I catch a cold." Yuma stated. "Come on guys, let's get home."

Yuma ran off getting a fair distance ahead of Lance and Tori. Yuma crossed the street and Tori started to only for a truck to come barreling down the road.

"Tori!" Yuma and Lance called.

Yuma sprinted from his spot while Lance did the same. Yuma was closer and got there first pushing Tori while Lance would be too late to get Yuma.

"Yuma!" Lance shouted in distress.

Then time froze.

With the realization dawning on the Heroic duelist, he looked around frantically. "No. No. No. This is bad!" He picked Yuma up from the street. "We need to go now Yuma. We can't stay here. Grab Tori and let's get out of here."

Yuma looked over at the frozen Tori. "What? I don't? What's going on?"

Astral floated over to them. **"I'm with Lance. We must get out of here."**

They then heard whistling of a heavenly song as raindrops stayed frozen in the air. Yuma and Lance turned to see Kite walking up to them.

The Heroic duelist stepped in front of the Syllable duelist while shaking. "Yuma run. I'll stay here and buy as much time as I can."

Kite shot forth his crimson cable at Lance only for Yuma to shove past him. "No way. I…"

The Syllable duelist stopped as the cable latched onto his wrist binding him to Kite. "Not who I was aiming for, but you can still move. Must mean you got a Number at least. We shall duel for those very cards."

"What the heck is going on?" Yuma asked.

"Remember those guys I told you about?" Lance stated. "Well earlier today I dueled and lost to Shay. That guy is Kite. They're Number Hunters."

Yuma stared him down. "Well, you're going down Number Hunter."

Astral became determined. **"Good attitude Yuma. We must be fearless."**

"You're going to have to stand your ground." Lance stated while gritting his teeth.

"There's a lot of pressure here." Yuma smiled. "That's good because I'm at my best when under pressure."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma 4000/Kite 4000)**

Lance moved off to the side.

"Alright, I'm feeling the flow!" Yuma declared.

" **Yuma, this is the first turn."** Astral reminded him. **"Play defensively for now, so we can gauge what deck this duelist has."**

"Got it." Yuma nodded. "I set a monster and one card."

"Is that the best you got?" Kite drew. "I activate **Photon Sanctuary**. This spell grants me two **Photon Tokens(LV 4/2000/0)**." Twin, glowing blue spheres appeared. "These monsters cannot attack, but I don't need them to.

All I need them for is the ability to tribute monsters with over 2000 ATK to special summon **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**." A purple and galaxy blue dragon appeared. "Get ready to meet defeat."

Astral looked at the dragon shocked. _"I know this creature."_

"That thing is powerful." Yuma stated shocked. "Wait, I thought you couldn't tribute tokens."

"That's the beauty of Photon Sanctuary." Kite stated. "These tokens can be tributed."

" **Do not worry Yuma."** Astral stated. **"While that card is powerful, you set Gogogo Golem meaning your life points are safe even if he were to summon another monster."**

"Next up, I activate **Photon Stream of Destruction**. Since I control a Galaxy-Eyes monster, I can banish a card on the field such as your face down monster." Kite declared.

"That's bad!" Yuma declared.

" **Yuma, once he attacks, use your face down."** Astra declared.

"Now, my dragon attack Yuma directly." Kite declared.

Yuma said, "I activate my face down **Damage Diet**. This trap halves all damage I take this turn **(Yuma 2500/Kite 4000)**."

"I set one card ending my turn." Kite declared.

" _At this point, the only monster that could hope to compete with that dragon is Utopia combined with a booster card like Double or Nothing in my hand. To use that, I'm going to need another four-star monster to go with Kagetokage. Which means, I need to draw the right card."_

Yuma drew. _"Perfect."_ He smiled. "Alright, I am seriously feeling the flow. I summon **Gagaga Magician(LV 4/1500/1000)**." The spellcaster in brown and blue robes appeared. "Because a four star monster was summoned, I can special summon **Kagetokage(LV 4/1100/1500)**."

The shadow lizard appeared in the ground. "Now I overlay my Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Kagetokage to summon **Number 39:Utopia(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**." The gold and white warrior appeared. "I'm counting on you Utopia."

Lance gulped. _"Just because you have a Number doesn't mean you'll win."_ He thought back to yesterday. _"Yuma's got to play better than this if he wants to win."_

Kite smiled. "So, the Number has finally appeared."

 _ **Heartland Control Room**_

Mr. Heartland stood before the Hologram of Dr. Faker. "So, Dr. Faker what do you think of my plan?"

Dr. Faker paced back and forth. "It would allow for this situation to end far sooner." He looked at Heartland. "The World Duel Carnival is an excellent idea. Schedule this event as soon as possible."

 _ **With Dr. Faker**_

He stopped transmitting and walked through a door behind him on a balcony looking down at Hart as his son used the collected trash, combined with his power, to open a portal to Astral World and bombard it.

Hart had slipped into his other personality as he laughed manically. "It's working. Yes, it's all working. Let the screams flow forth."

Dr. Faker grit his teeth and clutched the railing causing his knuckles to whiten. _"Hart…"_

 _ **Back at the Duel**_

"Get ready because Utopia 's going to attack your dragon only for me to activate his ability. By detaching a unit, I can negate the attack. Then, I activate **Double or Nothing** allowing him to attack once more with double the strength." Yuma declared.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Kite declared. "I activate my Galaxy-Eyes power allowing me to banish both it and Utopia. You're attempt to attack me has failed miserably. What is your next move?"

Yuma grit his teeth. "I'll set one card."

"I was hoping you'd say that because Galaxy-Eyes' ability continues once you end your battle phase. The monsters that were banished from play return to the field. If the monster Galaxy-Eyes banished was an Xyz monster, he gains ATK for each overlay unit that monster had."

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(LV 8/3500/2500 effect)**

"His monster just grew even stronger!" Yuma proclaimed.

Kite continued. "I'm not here to just deal damage. I'm here to take Numbers. To do that, I must evolve my dragon into one of her various forms." He drew. "I activate the ability of the **Galaxy Knight(LV 8/1800/2600 effect)** in my hand.

Since I control a Galaxy monster, I can summon him without tribute; however, his ATK goes down from 2800 to 1800 until the end of the turn. That's fine because I just need him to help build the overlay network.

I Xyz summon **Number 62:Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon(R 8/O 2/4000/3000)**." A larger galaxy and light blue dragon appeared. "I detach an overlay unit granting my dragon 200 more ATK for every Rank of all Xyz monsters on the field including itself."

" **6400 attack points."** Astral stated shocked.

"That Number's ability, coupled with it's overwhelming ATK, far surpasses my Excalibur." Lance stated.

"Number 62 destroy Utopia." Kite declared.

"I activate **Half Unbreak**. This trap saves Utopia from destruction and cuts any damage I'd take in half **(Yuma 550/Kite 4000)**." Yuma countered.

"Since I still have a face down, I'll end my turn." Kite declared.

Astral looked at his hands in shock as he started to flicker in and out.

Yuma saw this. _"Astral!"_ He reached to draw a card, but his hand shook something fierce. _"What are you waiting for? Do it!"_ Yuma drew while panting. _"I can only see one last play to make. Monster Reborn and Ego Boost._

 _They're the only cards I have in my hand. They would destroy 62 and potentially by one more turn meaning I could get a second draw. What if that next draw isn't what I need? What if I don't even get another turn?"_

" **It's a risky move alright."** Yuma looked to Astral. **"If you are still unsure, think back to another time with impossible odds. How did you get through that?"**

Yuma gripped his key and thought back to his first-time mountain climbing with his dad. "Alright! I am feeling the flow!"

" _Hopefully you are Yuma."_ Lance thought worriedly.

Astral suddenly felt a throbbing in his head. **"Gaaah!"**

Yuma looked at Astral. "Is something wrong?"

" _ **Listen and hear my voice Astral."**_ A regal voice spoke within Astral's mind. _**"I am 39. My power is yours and Yuma's to control. Together, you can build the overlay network and break through limits. Do it twice and you may win yet…"**_

Just like that, the voice faded leaving Astral gripping his head.

"Are you okay!?" Yuma asked concerned.

" **Yuma, you must trust me."** Astral declared as he straightened out. **"Rebuild the overlay network using Utopia and once more with what comes out."**

"What?" Yuma asked confused.

" **I can't explain it."** Astral stated. **"Please, trust me."**

Yuma nodded. "Let's do it." The Syllable duelist held out his arm with Astral. "I rebuild the overlay network with Utopia. Through the power of bonds and feeling the flow, a new power emerges. Go, Shining Evolution!"

"Master Kite, this human is outputting power unlike anything I've read before. It's unlike the power that resides within me." Orbital informed.

Kite noticed that Yuma was starting to glow with yellow energy. "What is this sudden rise in power?"

"Come forth, **Number S39: Utopia Prime(R 4/O 2/2510/2000)**." A less bulky, smaller Utopia appeared as Yuma was panting and sweating. "I'm not stopping there. I rebuild the overlay network once more with Utopia Prime."

"He's doing it again!?" Kite shouted in shock.

"What is going on?" Lance questioned out loud.

"Through the power of a bond's connection and feeling the ultimate flow, a true power emerges from within." Yuma was glowing yellow and red. "Go, Shining Evolution!"

"Master Kite!" Orbital shouted. "These readings are off the charts!" Orbital shouted.

"I can see that Orbital!" Kite angrily shouted. "I need to know what this is!"

Yuma held his hand and head high. "Xyz summon **Number S39: Utopia the Lightning(R 5/O 3/2500/2000).** "

A mighty white, gold, and black Utopia appeared with electricity sparking around him. Yuma felt dry of mouth as he continued to pant from the effort.

"Orbital, what is that Number!?" Kite angrily shouted. "Who is this kid!?"

Orbital had been frantically scanning the Number since it appeared. "I don't know Master Kite. The readings coming off that card make that Utopia Prime look like the most basic card in existence."

"Now, Utopia will attack Number 62, but if you think this a suicide mission, you have another thing coming. I activate Utopia's effect. By detaching two overlay units, his attack is doubled. Whenever Utopia battles, my opponent can't activate cards or effects until the end of the damage step" Yuma declared.

Kite laughed. "All that work, and your monster is just going to crash itself against 62. Did you forget his current power still exceeds yours?"

"I didn't forget, but I still have a card in my hand. I activate **Ego Boost** which grants Utopia an extra 1000 ATK while your dragon's ATK returns to its normal 4000 **(Yuma 550/Kite 2000)**." Yuma declared.

Kite growled. "I see now that I shouldn't have played around from the start." He drew. "Prepare yourself because this is the end. I activate **Xyz Revenge**. Since you control an Xyz monster, with am overlay unit, I can special summon and Xyz monster from my grave.

Return to the field **Number 62:Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon(R 8/O 1/4000/3000)**. What's more, one overlay unit, the one which your Utopia has, is stolen from your monster and given to my Xyz monster."

"Utopia!" Yuma shouted.

 _ **With Hart**_

Hart gripped his head in pain as Dr. Faker had a pained expression on his face.

 **With the Duel**

"Now, it's time to end this Prime Dragon." Kite declared.

Yuma was shocked as he turned to Astral. "Is this it?"

Astral was petrified. **"I'm afraid so. Farewell Yuma and Lance."**

"Astral!" Lance shouted from the sidelines.

 _ **With Hart**_

Hart collapsed with the last words escaping his mouth. "Older siblings!"

 _ **At the Duel**_

Kite pointed. "Go…" He suddenly stopped as Orbital got a message displaying the downed sibling. "Hart!" He broke off the chain connecting him and Yuma. "We'll finish this later. I must leave right now." He turned to Orbital. "We must hurry."

"Let's roll." Orbital stated before turning into a motorcycle.

Kite rode off leaving Lance to collapse to his knees in utter fear. "Shay… Kite… They're both so strong."

That's when time started. Tori hit the ground as rain cascaded down onto Yuma and Lance. The truck drove by Yuma splattering him with water.

Tori turned to them in shock. "Guys? What's wrong? Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, me getting schooled." Yuma fell to his knees. "Now I know, when the stakes are high, and everything is on the line, I don't have what it takes." Yuma let the tears flow. "I let Astral and Lance down."

Lance punched the ground as he to let his tears flow. "Who was I kidding? I hid behind false bravado. I thought myself high and mighty. So, I beat Shark and Nistro. What does that mater? I am an arrogant idiot! It's all I've ever been. I'm sorry!" He shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

 _ **Total Numbers: 37**_

 **Yuma & Lance: 15 Numbers**

 ** _Lance's Numbers:_**

Number 19: Freezadon

Number 52: Diamond Grab King

Number 54: Lion Heart

Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon

Number 61: Volcasaurus

Number 83: Galaxy Queen

Number 86: Heroic Champion – Rhongomyniad

 **Yuma's Numbers:**

Number 13: Embodiment of Crime

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon

Number 28: Titanic Moth

Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment

Number 34: Terror-Bite

Number 39: Utopia

Number 50: Black Ship of Corn

Number 85: Crazy Box

 **Shay & Kite: 22 Numbers**

 ** _Kite's Numbers:_**

Number 10: Illumiknight

Number 14: Greedy Sarameya

Number 20: Giga-Brilliant

Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction

Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy

Number 53: Heart-eartH

Number 56: Gold Rat

Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon

Number 90: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord

Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon

Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon

 ** _Shun's Numbers:_**

Number 24: Dragulas the Vampiric Dragon

Number 55: Gogogo Goliath

Number 59: Crooked Cook

Number 67: Pair-a-Dice Smasher

Number 68: Sanaphond the Sky Prison

Number 70: Malevolent Sin

Number 72: Shogi Rook

Number 74: Master of Blades

Number 87: Queen of the Night

Number 89: Diablosis the Mind Hacker

Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon

* * *

Guard0077:I wonder if Lance will have feelings for Anna. And if Kari finds out that Yuma is dueling, things will get ugly for them.

Quillion9000: At this point, anything can happen

Haro654: Hmmm wouldn't really be opposed to a Lance x Tori pairing tbh. But we'll see how this goes

Quillion9000: Maybe. I think, if I did go sown that route, I could make a little, interesting subplot out of it.


	12. Trainning & New Cards:Part 1

_**Lance's Room**_

Lance walked into the room dressed in forest green cargo pants and tank top with ocean blue trim. A white towel was around his neck and his blue, spiky hair was still damp from the shower he took. At least he was no longer lying in bed.

After seeing what Kite was capable of, he hadn't left his bed for three days straight except to use the bathroom. He could tell his parents and grandfather were worried, but he didn't feel up to talking about what rattled him. Not with them. What a hero, right?

He sat at his desk and sighed before bringing his screen up and checking his emails. _"Three emails. WDC, Museum, and Nistro!"_

He decided to save his teacher's message for last and started at the top with the one labeled WDC. Immediately, the hologram of a young woman, seemingly around Shay's age, appeared. She seemed a little pale, had back length black hair, and dark purple irises.

Her attire consisted of a dark purple suit meant for a woman. If Lance were one of those guys to obsess over looks, he'd certainly say she looked pretty. Even if Lance were one of those guys, he certainly wouldn't be in that sort of mood.

The woman bowed formally before standing. "Good day Lance Hogan, also known as Sentai Ranger. Your time as the Hero of Heartland has not gone unnoticed. In just two months, from the day you received this, Mr. Heartland will be hosting the World Duel Carnival.

This tournament is open to all who wish to participate, but your deeds as a hero have earned you a spot in this tournament. We hope to hear back from you soon with your acceptance. Mr. Heartland is looking forward to seeing you in action." 

The screen then displayed, "Do you accept?"

At the bottom there was a green and red button with Yes and No imprinted within them respectively.

Lance sighed. _"Kite and Shay will likely attend. No doubt mother will be invited. She'll most certainly go tournament deck for it. Would Grampa come out of retirement just to duel in this?"_ Lance's hand instantly moved to the red button. _"I should just refuse."_

No matter how hard he tried, his hand would not touch the button. He sighed and lowered his hand before closing the message. He then moved to the next message which caused another person to appear.

This one was an old man with a kind smile. Despite his age, he seemed rather spry even is he did use a cane. He of course had wrinkles, but also a full head of short silver hair, dull red eyes, and spectacles. His attire was a beige suit.

The man happily said, "Good day Lance Hogan. My name is Joseph Tanner, and I am the director of Heartland Museum. I am sending this message in hopes that we can arrange a meeting.

Over lunch or dinner perhaps. I have a proposal I wish to put forth concerning the Sentai Ranger that I hope will inspire generations of duelist to come. Please, get in contact with me as soon as possible."

Lance backed out of the message and found the number it was sent from. He called the guy.

After two rings, Joseph appeared. "Mr. Hogan, it is a pleasure to hear from you so soon. Truly it is."

Lance simply nodded. "I get that a lot."

The fan girls certainly said something along those lines often enough.

"Sorry, I'm just happy you contacted me. Now, I know you must be curious what I have in mind. Unfortunately, I am busy this afternoon, so how about we meet at Heartland Café around 5 tonight?" Joseph asked.

Lance shrugged. "Works for me."

Joseph smiled. "Excellent. Simply excellent. I will see you then. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some matters which must be attended to. I'll see you this evening, and don't worry about the bill. I will pay for everything weather or not you accept my request."

The screen went black indicating that Joseph had ended the call. Finally, Lance looked at the message from Nistro for a full minute before opening it. Nistro appeared on screen exactly how Lance remembered him.

He had dark red hair with a lighter red fringe and purple eyes. His attire now consisted of a grey and black colored coat with orange ruffles as well as two belts and leather pants with white and brown cowboy boots.

He looked rather furious and immediately addressed Lance. "Lance Hogan, your family told me how you've been, and it is disgraceful to my teachings. A Heroic duelist does not wallow in self-pity. Get down to the park on the double.

I'll be informed when you've opened this message, and a timer has already started. If you aren't here soon, the first thing you'll do is run laps. I want you down here yesterday. Don't you dare forget your dueling equipment."

This got Lance moving as he ran around his room gathering his decks, duel gazer, and D-pad. He then ran out the room and down the stairs.

"Mom!" Lance yelled as he ran in place at the bottom of the stairs. "I have to go. Nitro's at the park, and I can't keep him waiting."

She walked into the living room. "You best get going."

"Also, the director of the museum wishes to discuss the Sentai Ranger with me." Lance informed.

Zeera nodded. "That sounds quite important"

Lance ran outside, jumped on his bike, and pedaled off.

Zeera watched him go from the front doorway. _"He at least seems full of life. Now it's up to Nistro to help him stay that way."_

Tori walked up to the front door while looking at Lance's receding figure. "Where's Lance off to?"

She was shocked because for the past three days neither him nor Yuma left their homes except to attend school. This genuinely worried the girl but nothing she did seemed to work.

Zeera smiled. "I think it's sweet that you worry about him Tori. That's a good attitude to retain after you two get together." She put a hand on her cheek. "Lance needs someone one with such a level head by his side."

Tori blushed from embarrassment. "Mrs. Hogan do you have to keep saying these things every time I come over to train?"

She looked at Tori. "Are you and Lance together yet?"

"No!" Tori shouted.

"Then I do." She walked back inside. "Now come along, you still have much to learn on Synchro summoning, and a shorter period of time to learn than I thought."

Tori looked at Zeera confused. "Why is that."

"A World Duel Carnival is being organized, and you're going to enter." Zeera stated. "On that note, I hope you're ready to work because I'm going to push you harder than before. If you want to back out, now is the time. So, Ms. Meadows are you prepared to work hard?"

Tori nodded with determination. "I don't care how hard I have to work. I want to keep up with Lance."

Zeera smirked. "Oh, is it possible you are starting to develop feelings for my son? After all, I didn't hear you mention Yuma."

Tori simply said. "Mrs. Henderson, Yuma has his own work cut out for him if he wants to keep up with Lance. That's why I didn't mention him."

Zeera chuckled. "Right."

Tori sighed and shook her head as she followed Zeera inside.

 _ **Yuma's Room**_

Yuma sat on his bed thinking while Astral did the same from a higher position.

" _Even with that new Shining Evolution thing, I lost."_ Yuma opened his eyes. _"Kite's in a whole other league. If Lance's reaction to him is any indication, this Shay guy is right up there with him."_

Astral opened his eyes. _"It is my fault we almost lost to that Number Hunter. If the duel had not been stopped, then I… I would have vanished from existence."_ He looked at his hand. _"Whatever my mission is, would have gone unfinished."_

Yuma grit his teeth and stood up. "You know, something seriously needs to change here Astral. You've just been staring at walls all this time and making bummer comments." He turned to Astral. "Listen, avoiding these Number Hunters isn't an option.

Not for me, you, or Lance. They'll come for us and we need to be ready. The problem is, I can't seem to reach you or Lance. Come on, you're supposed to be the guy giving speeches when we need them."

The door to his room opened as Caswell and Shane entered.

"Sorry Mr. Tsukumo if we're interrupting something." Shane stated sincerely.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Yuma asked.

"Tori asked if we'd come check on you." Caswell stated.

Shane nodded. "We also come bearing news."

Shane showed him the WDC promotion on his D-Pad.

"Would Duel Carnival?" Yuma asked.

Caswell nodded. "It's a huge tournament that'll be held in two months here in Heartland. Rumor has it that duelist from around the world are being invited while anyone is welcome to enter themselves."

Yuma looked at the promotion completely serious. _"I bet Kite will be there."_

"Mr. Tsukumo… are you okay?" Shane asked.

Caswell nodded. "Yeah, where's all your 'Feeling the Flow' and 'High Five the Sky' stuff at?"

Before he could answer, Haru stepped into the room. "Yuma." She plopped down a big bag of food. "I need you to take these to an old friend of mine who lives out of town. There's a note in there to."

Yuma, Caswell, and Shane were shocked by the large, full bag while Haru smiled at the other two boys. "I've already talked with your parents/guardian boys. They think it's a wonderful idea for you to accompany Yuma."

Yuma knew there was no use in arguing. "Might as well just get this over with fellas."

 _ **Park**_

Lance ran to the duel field where he found Nistro waiting. "I'm here sir."

Nistro glared at him. "Activate you D-pad and Duel Gazer."

Lance stepped back. "What!?"

"I'm not messing around Lance. Do as your former teacher instructs because we are dueling. If not, you can start running laps all around Heartland until you drop."

Lance knew his teacher meant it. "I'll duel"

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Nistro 4000)**

"You're going first Lance." Nistro declared.

Lance gulped and looked at his hand. "I set one monster and a card."

"Pathetic." Nistro drew. "Since you control a monster, and I do not, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Halberd(LV 4/1800/300)**." The warrior decked out in purple armor and wielding a halberd appeared.

"I activate **Heroic Chance** and use it on Halberd. This doubles his ATK, but he cannot attack you directly. Not a problem when you have a monster, and mine has piercing. I'm also betting that face down isn't anything special.

Now Halberd destroy that monster **(Lance 700/Nistro 4000)**." Nistro destroyed Lance's own Halberd knocking him off his feet. "That's not all. When Halberd inflicts damage, I can add a Heroic monster from my deck to my hand. It's your turn."

Lance got up panting. "I-I…"

Nistro stomped his foot. "Don't you dare say you can't Lance. I made you swear never to say those words the day I became your teacher." He was furious. "What happened to you? Where has your confidence gone?"

Lance gripped his head out of frustration with himself and this situation. "…"

"Answer me. Where is your confidence?" Nistro demanded.

"…"

"Lance!" Nistro shouted.

"I never had any!" Lance shouted. "The simple fact is that I'm just a scared boy pretending to be a confident duelist. All of it was bravado. My deeds as the Sentai Ranger were stunts to stroke my own ego. I'm not a true duelist. Not like my mother or grandfather.

I'm not confident like my father. I'm still that kid who couldn't even stand up to a girl that was bullying him. That same kid that was too afraid to climb down a tree well after she left. That same kid you had to rescue." Lance collapsed to his knees panting.

"Everything's been an act." Tears cascaded down his cheek. "I'm week and pathetic. Always have been. I couldn't make friends until I put on a front. The person I fooled most was myself. I believed I changed. What a joke. I'm no hero and certainly no duelist.

My siblings were always better than me in every way. That isn't jealousy. It's fact. Zach was the better duelist. He was always calm, cool and collected. Talia was outgoing and confident. I believed I could be like them. What a fool I was."

Nistro crossed his arms. "Is that what you think?" He sighed. "Whether or not the bravado was fake, it's not anymore." Lance looked at his teacher. "You've been overconfident, but that doesn't mean every ounce of confidence was fake. You got me to accept you as my student.

You learned all I had to teach. You became a hero to many and continued past the point a coward would have stopped. You've inspired countless. You overcame your fear of heights. I don't even know everything you've accomplished, but you do.

Don't compare yourselves to others because no one expects you to be anything but yourself. Now push past your fear, as any true man should, to the thoughts of the past. Rethink what you've done. Then look deep inside yourself and declare what your dream is."

Lance went wide eyed as he looked at the ground. Images of everything he achieved came to mind. Getting Nistro as a teacher. Becoming friends with Yuma and Tori. All the duels he won. The criminals he put away. The Numbers he obtained. Helping Shark, Nelson, and Shane.

Yeah, he lost to Shay and lost his way. No longer. The fact remains that he still has his soul and the chance to try again. What would giving up accomplish? Nothing. Shay and Kite would still come after him. He couldn't run forever. He wouldn't.

Lance stood up as his inner fire had been lit. "My dream is to become a World Dueling Champion!" He placed his hand over his deck. "This duel is a sorry display, so I concede victory in hopes of having a true duel later."

 **(Lance 0/Nistro 4000)**

Nistro nodded approvingly. "Don't you ever forget this day." He walked up to Lance. "I'll be expecting you to accept that invitation Mr. Heartland sent because if anyone's going to take your Numbers…" He walked past Lance. "… it'll be me from a fair and honest duel."

"You…" Lance stated shocked.

Nistro chucked a package of cards to him. "Those are to keep our duel fair when the time comes because I will beat you at your absolute best."

"Wait! You're a Number Hunter to? Do you work with Shay and Kite?" Lance questioned.

Nistro stopped. "In a way, I do. Imagine my surprise when you turned out be a hunter yourself."

Lance looked down at the package of cards before turning his attention to his teacher. "Nistro, thank you for everything, but don't think for a second I'll hold back. I'm winning the World Duel Carnival and keeping my Numbers."

Nistro smiled. "That's the spirit kid. Keep that fire lit no matter the outcome."

Nistro walked off leaving Lance with more determination than ever before. Once he could no longer see him, The Heroic duelist decided to head home and rework his deck with the new cards.

 **Hogan Residence: Backyard, Same Time as Lance and Nistro…**

Zeera led Tori into the backyard and stood before her with her arms crossed. "Alright, now to confirm that you have the knowledge down. What components are required for a Synchro Summon?"

"At least Tuner and 1 or more non-tuner monsters. Tuner monsters are the key component in the equation, and usually can't be used for a Synchro summon unless the monster you intend to summon specifies you need more than one." Tori recited.

"Good." Zeera stated. "How does Synchro differ from Xyz summoning?"

"Xyz monsters require two monsters of the same level to be summoned while Synchro summoning is all about combining a Tuner with a non-tuner to equate the level of the monster you wish to summon." Tori stated.

Zeera nodded. "Finally, what are the two types of Synchro monsters and describe them."

"Synchro and Synchro/Tuner. Synchro monsters are usually the combination of a Tuner and more than one non-Tuners. Synchro/Tuner is a monster that acts as both Synchro and Tuner meaning it can be used to obtain higher leveled Synchro monsters."

Zeera smiled. "Very good Tori." She walked back. "Now, have you made the alterations to your deck that I suggested."

Tori nodded. "The cards you gave me were helpful when I reconstructed my deck."

Zeera nodded. "It's time for a practical exam." She walked back before turning to face Tori. "Perform well enough, and we'll take your training to the next level."

"I'm ready ma'am." Tori stated.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Tori 4000/Zeera 4000)**

"You go first Tori." Zeera declared.

"Alright." Tori stated. "I activate **Foolish Burial** allowing me to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard. "Then, I activate **Card Destruction** which forces us both to discard our entire hands and draw a new one. I finally set one monster and two cards."

"I summon **Marauding Captain(LV 3/1200/400)**." A man with blond hair, silver armor, and twin blades appeared. "His ability allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower warrior from my hand. I choose **Rose Warrior of Revenge(LV 4/1600/600)**."

A female warrior in a black body suit and with rose colored hair appeared. "Now I tune my LV 3 Marauding Captain with LV 4 Rose Warrior of Revenge for 7. Synchro summon **Legendary Knight Critias(LV 7/2800/1800)**."

An Atlantean warrior decked out in dark purple armor appeared. "I then activate **The Claw of Hermos** allowing me to use it and my Junk Warrior to special summon **Rocket Hermos Canon(LV 4/1500/1300)**." A large canon appeared.

"Since it was special summoned, I can equip it to Critias granting him both a second ATK and the ability to deal piercing damage to any face down monsters. That's good because my monster will use their first attack on your face down monster."

"You've flipped **Kamui, Hope of Gusto(LV 2/200/100)**. Even though she is destroyed **(Tori 2200/Zeera 4000)** , I get to activate her ability allowing me to special summon a Gusto Tuner from my deck. I choose **Gusto Squirro(LV 2/0/1800)** in defense mode."

"My knight will use his second ATK to destroy Squirro **(Tori 1200/Zeera 4000)**." Zeera declared. "Now, I set two cards."

Tori drew. "I activate my face down **Psychic Overload**. I target three Psychic monsters in my grave, shuffle them back into my deck, and draw two cards. I then activate **Dust Storm of Gusto**. This trap prevents you from activating any traps when I attack with a Gusto."

Zeera crossed her arms. "I activate **Synchro Back** which returns Critias to the extra deck and destroys Rocket Hermos Canon in the process. My monster will return during my next Stand-By Phase."

Tori continued her turn. "With those traps out of the way, I'll summon **Pilica, Descendent of Gusto(LV 3/1000/1500)**." The girl with green hair in a ponytail and red at the end appeared. "When she is summoned, I'm allowed to special summon a Wind monster from my grave.

I choose **Gusto Squirro(LV 2/0/1800)**. Now I tune Pilica with Squirro to Synchro for 5. Synchro summon **Daigusto Guldos(LV 5/2200/800)**." A larger Guldo with a female rider appeared. "I activate **Ego Boost** granting Guldos 1000 ATK. **Daigusto Guldos(LV 5/3200/800 effect)**. She'll ATK directly **(Tori 1200/Zeera 800)**."

"That was good Tori." Zeera drew. "Unfortunately, it's not enough to win. Now, **Legendary Knight Critias(LV 7/2800/1800)** returns. I activate my face down **Speed Dragster(LV 1/0/1800)** which becomes a LV 1 Tuner."

A monster/car fusion appeared. "Now, I tune my LV 7 Critias with my LV 1 Dragster to summon **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**." A blue and brown dragon with white armor appeared.

"I activate Guldos' effect allowing me to shuffle two Gusto monsters from my grave back into the deck. When I do, I can destroy a monster on your field like your dragon." Tori declared.

"Not happened." Zeera declared. "You have triggered my own dragon's ability. When a monster on your field activates their effect, I can destroy it, and then my dragon gains ATK equal to the destroyed monsters ATK." **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon(LB 8/5200/2500 effect)**."

"This isn't good." Tori declared.

"No, it is not." Zeera agreed. "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attack Tori directly **(Tori 0/Zeera 800)**."

Tori was knocked to her back by the resulting attack before sitting up and sighing.

Zeera walked over. "Why are you down Tori?"

"Zeera do you think I have what it takes to be a duelist?" Tori asked.

Zeera was shocked. "Where's this coming from?"

Tori looked at the ground. "I look to Yuma, Lance, and even Shark. I see their love and passion for dueling, yet I begin to think there's no way I can keep up. That's all I want. I don't care if I ever beat them."

She sighed once more as everyone of their duels came to mind. "Lance and Shark have always been in a whole other league while Yuma has recently moved to join them; meanwhile, I feel like I'm not moving at all. I just…. I don't want to be left behind."

Zeera crouched beside Tori and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tori listen to me. In a short amount of time, you went from not taking any life points, to getting me below a thousand. That takes talent. You're progressing faster than I ever imagined." She produced a deck. "This is proof."

Tori looked at the deck in her hand. "What's that?"

"This is the deck I'm giving to you." Zeera handed it over. "I've held onto this deck waiting for the student whom I'd give this to. That's you Tori. Now, I will put restrictions on this because this deck is in a whole other league from your Gusto's."

Tori looked at the deck in shock. "I… I don't know what to say. I mean, this deck is rare. Are you certain you want to give it to me?"

Zeera nodded. "From here on out, our training will be put towards you mastering this deck. As I said, that comes with restrictions. You are not to use this deck, outside of training, unless I give the word.

If you don't master it before the WDC, I won't allow you to use it. This deck…" she put a hand over it. "… I'm giving you this deck because I trust you will have it mastered before that time. I believe in your Tori. The question is, do you believe in yourself?"

Tori looked at the deck once more before looking Zeera in the eyes. "I believe in myself Zeera."

Zeera patted her shoulder with a smile. "That's exactly the confidence I want in a girl that will date my son."

Tori groaned. "Mrs. Hogan, I keep telling you that I view Lance as a friend."

She got up and walked into the Hogan residence.

Zeera followed. "I keep telling you that I think both of you would make an adorable couple. Just think about it."

Tori knew she had a long road ahead of her, but she would not turn back. No matter how hard the training or how awkward her master was; Tori wouldn't trade Zeera for anyone when it came to training.


	13. Trainning & New Cards:Part 2

_**Lance's Room, Around Evening…**_

Lance looked at his improved Heroic Challenger deck. _"I'm done."_ He smiled. _"Shay and Kite will certainly be the toughest duelist I've ever faced, but I'll be ready for whenever they show themselves."_

At that moment, a girl with an angry sounding tone spoke up. "So, can you finally hear me?"

Lance turned his head to the right and opened his eyes wide. Standing there was a slightly transparent girl with the same color scheme as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. She was pale, had long, dark purple hair, and matching eyes.

Her attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants with armor over top and over her arms. On her back she had smaller wings, fit for her body, identical to the wings of the dragon itself.

She glared at Lance. "Earth to duelist! You in there!"

Lance jumped out of his seat. "Who are you?"

"You've never seen a duel spirit before? I could have sworn you were able to see Dark Magician Girl." The girl stated sounding annoyed at that fact.

"I can tell you share similarities to a duel spirit, but I've never seen any card depicting you." Lance explained now unsure what the heck was going on. "What I mean to ask is, who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The girl sighed. "I'm Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." Lance froze and fell to the ground. "Way to take this in stride champ."

Lance sat up and sighed. "I'm sorry, but This is a little hard to take in. Let me see if I got this straight. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is a girl duel monster spirit that for some reason never appeared to me until today when I've been able to see DMG since I was young. Is that about, right? If so, what the heck are you doing appearing to me now of all times?"

"Pretty much." She sat on his bed. "As for why I haven't appeared to you, well you weren't ready until your fire for dueling was ignited."

"Ready?" Lance asked. "For what?"

The girl held out her arm and the space of Lance's deck glowed with a golden light. He turned around just as the glow died down and found himself staring at a new card. It was Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon.

Lance picked it up. "A Rank 5 Xyz monster."

The girl nodded. "With your true fire for dueling ignited, I felt it only right to share my evolved form with you as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon did for your mom and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon did for your grandfather."

Lance looked at the card once more. "My grandfather and mother have both meet their dragons? Are they girls to? Also, how in the world do I use this card? My Challenger deck has only one level 5 and my hero deck is more for the ease of Rank 5's that take two monsters."

"Yes, it's an even split of girls and guys, and that's for you to figure out." The girl explained. "Now, I'm returning to the duel monster realm until the time you summon me."

She stood up and Lance did the same. "Wait, do I just call you by your card's name or do you have a name you'd prefer?"

"Call me Dark." Dark replied before vanishing.

Lance sighed. _"I don't know how to feel about any of this, but, arguably, it isn't the weirdest thing to happen."_ He looked at his clock. _"I don't have time to ponder this."_ He moved around gathering his Hero and Heroic Challenger decks, including his recently obtained Rank 5 monster, and ran out the door. _"I got to get to the café."_

 _ **Stairs**_

Yuma, Caswell, and Shane had been climbing up a large set of stairs for a good while now and were certainly tired. Especially Yuma who had to carry the large bag of food on his back. Astral sat atop his bag, with his eyes closed, contemplating.

"Why did my parents agree to let me do this?" Caswell was panting. "I knew I should have turned Tori down."

Yuma stopped climbing and fell to his knees. "Every time I think we're at the top, there's just more stairs. It never ends."

"Think of it this way Mr. Tsukumo. If we turn around now, you'll have to carry that bag back." Shane stated.

Yuma jumped to his feet. "You are totally right. I just have to feel the flow."

The Syllable duelist booked it up the stairs.

"Damn it, I'm not going to be left behind!" Caswell shouted as he ran after Yuma.

Shane followed.

 _ **Top of the Stairs**_

The three boys made it to the top only to find themselves staring at a sanctuary and an old man who was short and had a full head of distinctively spiky white hair. His attire consisted of black gi, pants, and matching sleeveless blue jacket.

He looked right at the Syllable duelist. "Ah, you must be Haru's grandson. You've arrived earlier than anticipated." He smiled. "That's good." The man turned to his sanctuary. "Bring that bag inside and I'll make dinner. At which point, we can discuss the reason Haru sent you to me."

Without another word, the old man walked inside leaving the three boys to look at each other.

 _ **Dining Room**_

The three boys sat in a circle with the old man as they ate the meal he prepared.

"This isn't half bad." Caswell stated.

Shane nodded. "This old man can really cook."

The old man laughed. "Sorry. I suppose I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Roku."

Yuma nodded. "Okay Roku how is it that you know my grandmother and why did she send me here?"

"Haru and I go way back to a time when I was younger and dueling in the pros." Roku replied.

"You were a pro duelist?" Shane asked.

Roku nodded. "I'm retired now, but I haven't left the game. I've been here training duelist, and I have trained many." He looked to Yuma. "That is why you are here Yuma Tsukumo. Your grandmother tells me you haven't been yourself and asked me to train you."

Yuma was surprised. "Really!? Did you agree or was I merely used to deliver food?"

Roku stood up and chuckled. "I'll put it this way. Starting now, you three can call me Master Roku."

"You're going to train Shane and I as well?" Caswell asked.

"You and Shane require different training from Yuma. My advice is to take what I give you in stride and think over the tasks I'll be assigning the three of you." Roku walked away. "In fact, training begins now. You three are to clean this room."

Yuma, Shane, and Caswell looked from each other to the very dusty and cluttered room. "What!?"

 _ **Tsukumo Residence**_

Kari was currently furious. "You sent Yuma to the duel sanctuary? Grandma, the more Yuma gets involved in all this duel stuff, the more danger he'll be in. Think about mom and dad."

Haru took a drink of her tea. "I'd love nothing more than to keep Yuma safe forever, but dueling is in his blood. We can't and won't be able to stop him. Holding him back will only keep him from being prepared for what lies ahead."

Kari put her hand on her chin. "I can't believe this grandma."

"You know, dueling may be dangerous, but it has brought more into Yuma's life than you think." Haru stated. "Rather than fighting him on this, maybe you could be open to dueling yourself. If not for yourself, then to be closer to Yuma and keep an eye on him."

Kari had heard her grandmother, but she sighed before looking out the window.

 _ **Café**_

Lance made it to the café where Joseph was waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late." He took a seat while remembering the spirit of his dragon. "I was busy rearranging one of my decks and lost track of time."

Joseph smiled. "It is quiet alright Mr. Hogan. I can fully understand how one loses track of time when perfecting a deck. As I understand it, a huge competition, the World Duel Carnival, will be here before we know it. Given your impressive record, I think you're already preparing."

"I am." Lance nodded. "There are duelists I know will be there, and I wish to duel them."

He was talking about duelist other than Kite and Shay. Thanks to Nistro, his eyes were open to all the talent that could be attending. Yuma was getting better every day and Shark had forced him into a tie situation during there last duel.

Couple that with Tori who was training with his mother, Nistro, his classmates, and various pros… Well, you had what was certain to be an amazing tournament that he was going to be prepared for. He intended to go straight to the top.

A waiter sat various baked goods and tea on the table before Joseph next spoke, "I will cut to the point." He produced a deck and slid it over to Lance. "The Sentai Ranger identity is known all over Heartland. Especially with your recent take down of The Pack.

With their defeat, your father's been arresting gangs left and right. I have no doubt that Heartland is entering a new age. That is why I'd like you to donate the complete Sentai Ranger costume, equipment, and deck to Heartland Museum."

Lance was looking through the deck. "This deck is meant to be the replacement for my Heroes?"

Joseph nodded. "I know losing your Hero deck would be a serious blow, so I took it upon myself to put together a replacement deck. I know, no duelist would want to give up their deck, but my hope is that this exhibit will go onto inspire future duelist."

"That is your intention…" Lance looked at the deck before looking at the director. "Mr. Tanner, you've put together a good deck, do you know how to duel?"

"I dueled a bit in the minor leagues." Joseph replied.

Lance placed the deck on the table. "I will agree to your request on one condition." He produced his hero deck and slid it over to the director. "We duel. I use this deck and you use my Hero deck. If I win, I will give my full support to your exhibit."

Joseph picked up the Hero deck with a smile. "That sounds like a fair deal Mr. Hogan. Come to the museum around noon tomorrow. We'll have our duel then."

Lance took the deck Joseph gave him and tucked it away before eating a few sweets. "Agreed." He took a drink of the tea before standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow sir."

Joseph nodded. "I'll look forward to it."

 _ **Sanctuary**_

Shane was moving along the ground with a towel, Caswell was sweeping with a broom, and Yuma was carrying several boxes around to tidy things up.

"What kind of duel training is this?" Yuma complained.

"I have to agree." Caswell confirmed. "I do not see what cleaning a room has to do with training."

Shane continued to sweep. "Maybe Master Roku is giving us hard work to calm our minds."

Yuma set his boxes down and sighed before noticing a slightly open door. "Huh, I wonder what the old man has in there?" Yuma walked up to the door and pushed it open only to see a room that shocked him. "No way!"

He ran in and looked at the statues of various monsters once used by powerful duelist of the past. There was Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl. Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Neos, Cyber Dragon, and Legendary Knight Naruto.

"Wow, all the legendary monsters in one place." Yuma declared.

Shane and Caswell walked up to the door.

"Yuma, we may not like the menial work, but we still have a room to…" Caswell began until he noticed the statues.

Shane smiled. "This is so cool!"

They both walked in as Roku walked out from behind a statue smiling. "I'm glad you like them." He came to stand before the three boys. "I poured my heart and soul into making these statues. One for every student that eventually flies the nest."

He chuckled. "Now that you have seen this room of your own free will, it is time to begin your next lesson Yuma. You and I are going to duel, but not in the traditional sense." He saw the confusion on their faces. "Just trust me. You shall learn much from what we are about to do."

 _ **After the Wooden Statue Duel…**_

"You felt it, correct Yuma?" Roku asked as he walked over to the downed Yuma. "That was the fear a monster feels every time they enter a duel." He smiled. "Of course, they understand this fear better than we ever could. There is one thing that separates understanding from ignorance.

The honoring of sacrifice. Cards are meant to be played, but one must also understand them. Bring out their full power. Once you come that far, truly playing your spells and traps will be easy. As if it's second nature." Roku explained.

Yuma, Caswell, and Shane all looked at the statues around them in a new light.

 _ **Hogan Residence**_

Lance sat at the desk in his room with the deck given to him by Joseph. _"Phantom Knights… they seem amazing and adding Rebellion and Requiem makes this deck stronger, but I feel it's missing something. Something that will drive this deck to new heights._

 _Something that can put it on par with my Challengers. Especially as they stand now. That's honestly something I've never been able to say about my Sentai Ranger deck. No matter how much I believe in it. The only question is, what am I missing?"_

Just then, there was a knock at his open door, and he turned to find Zack standing there. "Oh, grandfather. Please come in." Zack walked in and looked at the cards on the desk with intrigue but choosing to address those later. "How may I help you?"

Zack said, "I merely wanted to check on how you are doing? Did Nistro help?"

Lance chuckled. "Yeah, I could tell you were all worried, but I'm back on track now." He smiled. "Better in fact. My mind and heart are clear and set on my path to the future. I'll head for the top because it's what I want to do."

Zack nodded. "I also wanted to apologize." Lance looked at his grandfather in shock. "There was a time I went through something similar. Now, we're both different, and that's not a bad thing. I don't expect you or your mother to be me.

I've only ever hoped you'd be yourselves. What I'm saying is, this situation… I handled it how I was brought out of my melancholy. Friends and mentors helping you recover. It occurred to me that may not have been the right course of action. I…"

Lance had gotten up and hugged Zack. "Grandpa, it's okay. I'm better now, and I won't easily fall again. Especially because I'm starting to realize just how many people are behind, beside, or ahead of me. Pushing me to move forward and to greater heights."

Zack patted his grandson's head. "Lance, you're an amazing kid. Zach and Talia would so proud of their younger brother and grandma Alexis would be happy to see you've come this far." They pulled apart. "You father, mother, and I will be the ones believing in you."

"Just as duel monster spirits can watch over their partners, family can do so long after they're gone." Lance smiled and for a moment as he felt the eyes of his entire family on him. "I'll do everything in my power not to disappoint."

Zack once more glanced at the deck before getting an idea. "Lance, there is something I think belongs to you." He patted his grandson on the back. "Come with me."

Lance followed his grandfather into his room which seemed rather basic with forest green, ocean blue, and a calming white everywhere except for the dresser and bed. Zack walked to a wall with a small hole and removed a necklace from around his neck.

It had key which matched the hole. He inserted the key and turned it causing a panel to fall revealing a white and forest green box. Zack removed the box and took out a deck wrapped with ocean blue cloth. He tossed it to Lance.

"That deck was once used by one of the toughest duelist I've met. She caused myself, my friends, and my family great suffering." Zack explained. "All this time, I've held onto this deck after cleansing it of the tainted dark magic. Now, after seeing that deck you have, I believe the cards within can only enhance it."

Lance had unwrapped the deck and looked at the deck in shock. "This deck…" He nodded to Zack. "Thank you, grandfather. This is exactly what I felt that deck was missing. With these cards, I'll have two perfect decks to take the WDC by storm."

"It'll be a tough battle Lance, but I believe now more than ever that you'll reach the top." Zack patted Lance's shoulder. "Remember, believing in your deck, a duelist pride, and preparation are the three pillars that make a great duelist."

Lance nodded. "I have a new deck to make."

He walked out of the room leaving his grandfather smiling. _"This generation of duelist is shaping up to be something else."_

 _ **Duel Sanctuary, Morning…**_

Yuma, Shane, and Caswell worked to clean every statue in the room while Astral floated above them still contemplating things. Roku observed the boys with a nod. Yuma stopped before the Dark Magician as he noticed that it'd been cut clean in half and put back together.

"Hey, I didn't notice this yesterday. Who would go around cutting such an important statue like this?" Yuma questioned.

Roku turned away from the statue with a sad look in his eyes before walking out.

 _ **Outside**_

Roku looked up at the clear sky before sighing. _"That boy reminds me so much of how Kaze once was. He was filled with life and a passion for dueling. That statue is a constant reminder of my failure."_

He then heard someone walking up the stairs and looked on in shock as a tall, young man with black, light blue hair and yellow eyes stood before him. His attire consisted of a purple and black gi and wrapping around his arms. On his back he carried a bladed staff.

"It's you… Kaze…" Roku stated in shock.

Kaze firmly said, "I bet you never imagined I'd return, right grandfather?"

"I always hoped you'd return one day Kaze. That your travels would shed light upon the corrupted darkness you let overtake your heart; however, it seems to have only grown." Roku stated. "That is my failure because I was not the grandpa my own grandpa was for me."

"Save your words old man." Kaze stated. "My darkness isn't all that's grown. My skills and deck now fair surpass yours." He activated his D-pad. "Talk is cheap."

Roku put his gazer on. "If you wish to do this, then we shall."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

( **Roku 4000/Kaze 4000**

"I shall start." Roku declared. "I set one monster before activating **Card Destruction**. This forces us to discard our hands and draw a new hand equal to what we discarded. Finally, I will set one card."

Kaze drew. "I just drew **Palladium Oracle Mahad(LV 7/2500/2100)**." A spellcaster in white robes under red armor appeared on the field. "Since I drew it, I can reveal it to you, and special summon it to the field.

I then activate **Illusion Magic**. By tributing Mahad, I can add two copies of Dark Magician to my hand. That's not all, whenever Mahad is sent to the grave, I can special summon a **Dark Magician(LV 7/2500/2100)** from anywhere.

I choose my hand." A green robed magician appeared. "With a Dark Magician on the field, I can activate **Thousand Knives** to destroy one monster on your field." There went Marshmallon. "Now, my magician shall attack you directly."

"You always were hasty my boy." Roku declared. "I activate **Magical Cylinder** to redirect that damage back at you **(Roku 4000/Kaze 1500)**."

Kaze grit his teeth "You are only delaying the inevitable old man. You are well past your prime and your skills aren't what they used to be. Today, I shall prevail, and this sanctuary will fall. I set three cards."

Roku drew. "I activate **Monster Reborn**. This spell allows me to return a monster from either of our graves, and I choose **Palladium Oracle Mahad(LV 7/2500/2100)**."

"You're an old fool. I activate my first face down, **Dark Renewal**. Whenever you normal or special summon, I can target it and a spellcaster on my side. Both are sent to the grave, and I'm allowed to bring a Dark spellcaster from my deck to the field.

I'll choose **Magician's Robe(LV 2/700/2000)** in defense mode." Purple robes with red trim appeared on the field. "Since it is your turn, I can activate his effect. By sending a spell from to the grave, I can special summon the third **Dark Magician(LV 7/2500/2100)** in my deck."

This time, the magician was all too familiar as he had purple hair and was wearing the set of robes leaving Roku speechless. "What's wrong grandfather? Saddened to see a monster you're so familiar with turned against you?"

Roku grit his teeth. "Kaze, I didn't see it till now, but your monsters are suffering under you. They are screaming in pain. How? How could you do this to the deck you once treasured?"

"You already know the answer. Now, continue the duel." Kaze demanded.

Roku sighed. "I activate **Level Modulation**. This spell allows me to return a LV monster from my grave to the field on the condition that it can't attack or activate its effects this turn, and you draw two more cards. The monster I choose is **Silent Swordsman LV 5(LV 5/2300/100)**."

A young man in blue robes and wielding a mighty sword appeared. "Its faults are quickly remedied thanks to **Level Up!** which brings my monster to his ultimate potential. Come forth **Silent Swordsman LV 7(LV 7/2800/1000)**."

An older swordsman with a more refined sword appeared. "His appearance renders all spells ineffective. Now I activate **Silent Sword Slash** granting my Swordsman 1500 more ATK and DEF. He shall attack your Magician ending this duel."

"This duel won't end this turn old man. I activate **Magician's Defense**. Since I controlled a Spellcaster during that attack, any damage I now take is halved **(Roku 4000/Kaze 600)**." Kaze countered.

Roku grit his teeth. "I end my turn."

Kaze drew. "Now, it is time to introduce you to the new age of dueling. I activate my last face down **Eternal Soul**. This trap can let me add Dark Magic Attack or Thousand Knives from my deck to my hand or special summon a Dark Magician from my hand or grave.

I'm choosing to return the purple robbed **Dark Magician(LV 7/2500/2100)** back from the grave. I then summon **Gagaga Magician(LV 4/1500/1000)**." The navy blue and brown robbed magician appeared. "His ability allows me to declare a level from 1 to 8.

His level will remain as such until the end of the turn. I choose Level 7 allowing me to construct the overlay network with my level 7 Magicians. Now, Xyz summon **Ebon Illusion Magician(R 7/O 2/2500/2100)**." A charcoal skinned magician with blond hair and navy-blue robes appeared.

Roku took a step back. "An Xyz Magician!"

"This is but one powerful spellcaster. It's ATK and DEF may be nothing special, but its effect is more than worth it. I detach one overlay unit to summon the **Dark Magician(LV 7/2500/2100)** in my hand." The white-haired magician appeared wearing red robes with white trim. "Now, I will attack your silent swordsman with my Dark Magician."

" _What is the point of that? My swordsman is stronger. Unless… No."_ Roku thought.

Kaze laughed. "I see you've realized it grandfather. My Ebon has a unique ability that activates once per turn. When a normal spellcaster declares an attack, he can banish the intended target. This can only be used once per turn, but that's all I need when your swordsman is the only target. With your field cleared, my Magicians can end this **(Roku 0/Kaze 600)**."

Roku was blown onto his back while Kaze proceeded to walk past him entering the sanctuary.


	14. Rio & Kaze:Part 1

_**Duel Sanctuary, Statue Room**_

Kaze entered the room causing Yuma, Caswell, and Shane to look at him. "I see my grandfather has taken on more so-called students."

The three of them slowly walked up to him as Yuma said, "Grandfather? Are you…"

Kaze scoffed. "I am 'Roku's' grandson. That is the name he still uses, yes?"

"Wait, are you saying Roku isn't his name?" Caswell asked confused.

"Do you pitiful children take everything at face value?" Kaze asked.

"I don't like the way he's looking at this place or us." Shane mumbled worriedly.

Roku stumbled into the room and fell to his knees causing Shane and Caswell to rush over to him while Yuma stared at the old man in shock. "What happened?"

Roku was panting. "Boys, you must stay away from him! Yuma move now!"

"Who is he?" Yuma asked. "He said you were his grandfather."

"That's Kaze and he is indeed my grandson." Roku stated before looking at the ground. "I've raised him ever since his parent tragically died." He sighed. "It was a car accident involving a glitch in the early systems.

The lights all turned green for a moment, but it was enough. That tragic night saw not only the death of my son and daughter in law, but another set of parents who had their twin children in the back seat. When Kaze returned home, they weren't there."

"That night sparked the dark magic within. Odd considering my father was his adopted son. My power ran rampant. People were injured, and houses destroyed. It was my grandfather's true name that placed me in his care instead of somewhere else." Kaze continued.

Roku looked sadly at the ground. "I've dealt with dark magic before, but I didn't know how to teach control. As a result, the dark magic corrupted Kaze. The night he left was the night he cut Dark Magician's statue. It's been years since I saw him, but the darkness within has grown."

"I enjoyed telling that story with your old man; however, I have been delayed enough. Since I defeated you, the only thing that remains is the destruction of this sanctuary." Kaze stated firmly.

Yuma moved in front of Kaze and held his arms out wide. "Stop right there. I won't claim to understand your family, but I won't let you destroy this sanctuary. After all, I'm a student of Roku, and it doesn't matter if that's not even his real name."

Kaze chuckled. "You know kid, you have spirit. You remind me of the weak duelist I once was, so I'll play with you for a bit before destroying the sanctuary. If you somehow manage to win, I'll never destroy this dump."

Yuma stared at him determined. "Let's duel."

Roku looked at Yuma worried. _"If Yuma beats Kaze, especially because it's Yuma, maybe my grandson will be reminded of what's important."_ Roku spoke up and decided to play off his grandson's current wants. "Kaze what would be the point in challenging Yuma as he is now?"

Kaze looked at him. "What are you talking about old man?"

Roku removed a deck from his vest. "Yuma just arrived last night, and we have gone nowhere near the deck strengthening phase. You may see yourself as a winner, but what good would a win be against the unprepared?"

"Very well old man. I shall give your student 30 minutes to prepare." Kaze walked towards the door. "He must meet me outside or I shall continue with my original plan."

With Kaze gone, Yuma ran over to the old man. "Master Roku are you okay?"

Roku said, "I'll be fine my boy." He passed the deck to Yuma. "What's important now is that you take these cards. I had intended to give them to you after your training here concluded, but matters have pushed my hand. Construct a new deck and don't underestimate Kaze."

Yuma looked through the deck in shock. "These cards. They…"

Roku nodded. "Your grandmother told me about the deck your currently use, so I made that deck with your deck in mind. By combining the two, you might just pull out a win."

Yuma tightly gripped the cards. "I'll put together the best deck possible. I won't fail you."

Caswell looked at Yuma. "Shane and I will look after him."

Shane nodded. "We'll give you the time needed to work on your deck in peace Mr. Tsukumo."

The three of them left while Yuma sat on the ground and took out his deck. Astral floated down to his side with his eyes open.

" **Yuma, I would like to work with you in creating this new deck."** Astral stated. **"After all, two heads will be better than one."**

Yuma looked at him in shock. "Astral?"

" **I to have a lot to learn from that old man, so like you, Shane, and Caswell, I am his student."** Astral declared. **"I do not want to see this sanctuary destroyed."**

Yuma nodded before looking at the two decks now spread out before them. "Alright, let's get to work."

 _ **Outside the Hospital**_

An unassuming young man walked along the streets. He had, medium brown hair and matching eyes. His attire consisted of black sweats and matching long sleeved shirt. Just looking at him, you'd assume nothing was wrong. Maybe he looked sleep deprived, but that was it.

No one understood what was really going on within. Ever since he picked up a peculiar card called Number 96: Dark Mist, it'd been talking to him. Telling him things. Never letting him get a wink of sleep outside of what was needed to function.

It was driving him mad. It got to the point that he didn't care what the card wanted. He was willing to do it. Only because the card had said it'd leave him. So, the young man had used the card to beat a couple of duelists with Numbers while under the radar. That was important.

Couldn't let Astral or those Number Hunters catch him. Not yet. He had to have all the power. He needed the perfect host. He needed Astral's host. Of course, there was a problem with the perfect host known as Yuma Tsukumo. That was Lance Hogan.

Throughout his observations, the man and Black Mist had observed his abilities. It got to the point that the man wondered why he didn't just take Lance who seemed far superior. Black Mist was smarter than that. Lance had light magic within which would only destroy him if he tried.

No, it had to be Yuma, and he had to destroy Lance. He had to win a duel. To do that, he needed to observe a duel. A problem fixed before his eyes. A time when Lance would use his Numbers. That led to why he was at this location. A strong duelist was within. He could feel it.

The man spoke to the monster through their connection. _"Okay, we're here. What do I need to do?"_

Black Mist replied, "Take out all our two Numbers. I'll handle the rest Toshiro."

Toshiro took out Numbers 21 and 12. They were then lifted by dark magic and sent through an open window on the second floor.

 _ **Rio's Room**_

The Numbers landed in Rio's left hand and dark magic snaked from the cards into her arms. This jolted the young girl awake as the energy worked its way to her eyes repairing them and strengthening the body. After all, a weak, blind pawn would be no good.

 _ **Outside**_

Black Mist was jovial. _**"Very good Toshiro. I believe you have earned yourself a treat. Go to the restaurant across the street and buy yourself something good. Just stay alert. The show should start soon."**_

" _What about the Numbers?"_ Toshiro asked.

" _ **Normally, I'd punish you for asking questions, but I'm in a good mood today."**_ Black Mist stated causing Toshiro to gulp and shake. _**"This girl is a strong duelist, but her energy certainly doesn't feel like the strongest in the city.**_

 _ **If she wins, we move to claim Lance's Numbers. If Lance wins, I shall claim them back, along with his Numbers, once I have Yuma under my thumb. Neither of them will stand a chance against the strongest Number."**_

 _ **Heartland Café**_

Lance had returned the café from last night for some breakfast pastries. Imagine his surprise at finding out it was a new addition.

He was enjoying some breakfast pastries and orange juice when his pendent started glowing white and thoughts of the hospital filled his mind. " _What?"_ He looked at his pendent as did several other customers. _"Is my light magic reacting to dark magic? I need to check this out."_

He placed money on the table, more than enough to pay as well as a generous tip, before running to his bike and pedaling down the street to the hospital.

 _ **Rio's Room**_

Rio Kastle, twin sister to Reginald Kastle, stood up and removed her bandages. Her expression was blank as her gaze turned to the door. The young lady could hear feet running towards her room, so she held out a hand.

The door closed itself and glowed with dark energy. She then moved to a nearby table where she found her deck, gazer, and D-Pad. She grabbed those items and put them on as pounding came from the door.

Rio ignored them and put her duel gear on. "Must duel Lance Hogan."

 _ **Shark and Rio's Home**_

Shark lived in a two-story home that was only slightly different than most other homes in terms of looks. The inside was a different story. It was rather quiet most of the time. Even when they'd lost their parents, Rio and Shark kept things relatively noisy. Mostly Rio

After that day, it'd started to get noisy once more as Shark rediscovered his love of dueling thanks to Lance. Not that he'd ever admit it was his doing. Right now, this was a quiet moment of contemplation until the phone went off.

Shark walked up to it and answered. "Hello…"

He didn't get much father as a Nurse frantically addressed him. "Mr. Kastle, you sister appears to be in some sort of danger. Someone has barricaded themselves in her room, and none of the machines are responding to her vitals."

Shark dropped the phone in shock before becoming enraged. He slammed his front door open, ran to his motorcycle, and sped off towards the hospital. Whoever this creep was, especially if it was Quatro, would be introduced to his fist on a personal level.

 _ **Hospital**_

As Lance arrived, he could hear sirens in the distance. _"The police are on their way? Does this mean whoever's here has a beef with someone or is this a hostage situation?"_

He ran into the building and up to the front desk.

The lady there was surprised to see him. "Sentai Ranger, you got here fast."

She also noticed the pendent glowing, but that was unimportant.

Lance nodded. "What's the situation?"

Before she could reply, there was a loud crashing sound coming from upstairs.

Lance looked at the lady. "Never mind."

He ran to the stairs and up to the second floor where he saw unconscious staff everywhere. Dark Magic lingered in the air. The wall to the left had been broken by the door across the hall flying straight through it.

Lance walked forward only to stop upon seeing a girl walk out of the room without a door. She had dark pink eyes, pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs. Her attire was a hospital gown. She looked right at Lance, and he could see the vacant look in her eyes.

"Are you Lance Hogan?" Rio asked. "We must duel if you are."

" _Wait a minute, I recognize her from my research on Shark. This is his sister, Rio. If she wants to duel, I'll indulge her."_ Lance looked at her. "I am Lance Hogan, but if you want a duel, you'll have to come get it!"

He ran back to the stairs and up heading for the roof with Rio following him.

 _ **Roof**_

Lance ran away from the door leading down as Rio came out of it. Rio held out her hands which glowed with dark magic. In mere moments, both were suspended off the ground in a black sphere that wasn't complete. You could still see out, and others could still see in.

"No more running." Rio plainly stated. "We duel."

"No arguments here." Lance stated. "I was just getting you away from areas where you could do more harm."

 _ **Outside the Hospital**_

Shark pulled up on his motorcycle and hoped off. He was about to run inside when he noticed Lance standing on the roof only for the sphere of darkness to appear around him.

" _Lance? What the heck is going on?"_ Shark questioned as he looked at the sphere.

He ran into the hospital now with two objectives.

 _ **Duel Sanctuary**_

Roku was in much better shape since the last 30 minutes passed, and he now stood on the side lines with Shane and Caswell. They all watched Kaze wearily as he stood facing the sanctuary with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Kaze opened them now. "Well old man. seems your student made the right decision and either left or decided not to come out." He started to move forward. "The only thing left to do is destroy this accursed place."

Caswell and Shane looked to one another before nodding and moving to stand in Kaze's way.

"Hold it, Mr. Tsukumo will be out soon." Shane began.

Caswell added, "If there's one thing he does right, it's not letting someone down when it matters. He's just running late without Lance to keep him on time."

"So, we'll take you on together." Shane declared. "After all, we're Master Roku's students as well."

Kaze chuckled. "You two have guts but not spirit. I'm done…"

At that moment, the doors to the sanctuary opened and Yuma stepped out. "Sorry everyone. Astral and I had a disagreement on a few cards, so it took a little longer to get my deck ready." Shane and Caswell moved off to the side as Yuma took their place. "I'm here now, so let's roll because I'm feeling the flow!"

Kaze smirked. "Very well. I'll indulge you with the duel as promised."

Roku looked at Yuma. "Don't underestimate Kaze my boy. He is one of the best duelists to ever enter these grounds."

Yuma nodded. "Right."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma 4000/Kaze 4000)**

"I will go first." Kaze declared. "I'll start by summoning **Lemon Magician Girl(L2/800/600)**." A female magician in yellow robes appeared. "I'll then set one card."

"Alright, this looks like the perfect opportunity to get ahead." Yuma drew.

Astral appeared. **"Careful Yuma. He's left a weak monster in ATK mode, so he must be planning something. It might just be something big if both trap and monster prove challenging."**

"What do you suggest?" Yuma asked uncertain how his new deck really functioned.

" **Play it safe for now. Don't Xyz summon, but still get more than one monster out."** Astral stated. **"You have what you need to do so."**

Yuma looked at his hand and got it. "I special summon **Dododo Buster(LV 4/2300/900)**." A warrior in bulky yellow armor and wielding a mace appeared. "I'm allowed to do this because you control a monster, and I don't.

His level will also be decreased from 6 to 4. I'll then summon **Zubaba Knight(LV 3/1600/800).** " A knight in yellow armor and a red cape appeared. "Zubaba Knight will attack Lemon Magician Girl."

"When Lemon Magician Girl is targeted for an attack, I can special summon a spellcaster from my hand, but it's effects are negated, and the attacking monster is forced to attack that monster." Kaze smiled. "On top of that, the attacking monster losses half its attack."

"That is one power magician." Yuma stated in shock.

" **Indeed."** Astral affirmed. **"This duelist may just turn out to be as powerful as Kite."**

"The monster I summon is **Magician's Valkyria(LV 4/1600/1800)**." A female spellcaster in teal and light pink robes appeared **Zubaba Knight(LV 3/800/800)**. "Now, your knight is forced to attack **(Yuma 3200/Kaze 4000)**."

"I still have my Buster who'll attack Lemon Magician Girl." Yuma declared.

"Not quite." Kaze smiled as Buster switched to and destroyed Valkyria **(Yuma 3200/Kaze 3300)**.

"What just happened?" Yuma asked confused.

"You ran into my Valkyria's ability." Kaze explained. "Whenever my opponent attacks, they are forced to attack her. That means I still take damage, but it's fair less than I could have taken."

Yuma grit his teeth as he looked at his hand once more. _"Okay… think. What do I do now?"_

" **Yuma calm down."** Astral stated getting his attention. **"If you let the situation get to you, then you will miss what may be right in front of you."**

"Right in front of me?" He saw it. "Alright, "I set two cards ending my turn."

Kaze drew. "I activate my face down **Magician's Navigate**. Allowing me to special summon a **Dark Magician (LV 7/2500/2100)** from my hand and a level seven or lower Dark Spellcaster from my deck. I'll choose a second **Dark Magician (LV 7/2500/2100)**."

The purple hair and robbed magician appeared followed by the white hair and red robbed magician.

Yuma, Caswell, and Shane were in shock and awe.

"No way, he has two Dark Magicians!" Yuma shouted.

Shane gulped. "Mr. Tsukumo has his work cut out for him if he wants to win."

Caswell clenched his fist. "I'm not even certain Yuma can win. Dark Magician is one of the most well-known duel monsters of all time."

Roku sighed. "It's about to get far worse for Kaze holds an even more power Spellcaster."

Kaze chuckled. "Old man, if you thought Ebon was the only Xyz monster I precured, then you're solely mistaken." Roku was shocked. "I've actually acquired two more Rank 7 Spellcasters, and now is the opportune time to introduce one of them."

He held up his right arm as the back of his hand glowed with a dark yellow 11.

Yuma's eyes went wide. "Astral, you're seeing this, right?"

Astral was equally as shocked. **"A Number. Another Rank 7 Number at that."**

"I construct the overlay network with my two level 7 magicians to Xyz summon **Number 11: Big Eye(R 7/O 2/2600/2000)**." A huge, floating metal eye with a point at the bottom and a ring around itself appeared. "By detaching one unit, and in exchange for not attacking, I can gain control of any monster on your field. I choose **Dododo Buster(Level 4/2300/900)**."

"Doesn't Number 34 do something similar?" Yuma questioned

Astral shook his head. **"This is far more serious Yuma. Terror-Byte is restricted to monsters of level 4 or lower. I don't think Big Eye has the same restriction. We'll need to be careful who we summon from here on out."**

"Now I tribute Lemon Magician Girl to normal summon **Dark Magician Girl(LV 6/2300/1700 effect)**." A magician in purple and pink robes appeared. "Her ATK is 300 more due to the Dark Magician in the grave. Now, Dododo Warrior will launch a direct attack."

"I activate **Damage Diet** which halves the damage I take this turn **(Yuma 2850/Kaze 3300)**." Yuma countered.

"So, you managed to survive another turn." Kaze chuckled. "Not like it will matter in the end. "Dark Magician Girl attack him directly **(Yuma 1700/Kaze 3200)**. I end my turn with one face down."

Yuma drew. "Alright, I'm feeling the flow. Get ready to see Utopia Prime in action"

Astral was shocked. **"Yuma, you can't possibly be thinking of something so risky. Utopia Prime will require too much of a sacrifice. Especially with his Magician's Defense. Summon Number 85."**

"Astral I'm not certain 85 will be of much help. It's incredibly risky in and of itself. f it fails, we lose on the next turn anyways. At least this way we'll get rid of his special summon monsters." Yuma argued. "Face it, Prime is our best move."

Astral looked away and didn't say anything.

Yuma looked at Kaze. "I summon **Dododo Witch(LV 4/1200/1500)**."A warrior in all black with a mask and metal armor appeared. "Her ability allows me to special summon a Dododo monster from my hand in ATK or face down DEF mode. I choose **Dododo Bot(LV 4/1800/1900)**."

A red and white machine with a large blade and shield appeared. "I then special summon **Kagetokage(LV 4/1100/1500)**." A shadow lizard appeared in the ground. "I can do this since I normal summon a Level 4 monster. Now, I construct the overlay network with Bot and Witch.

Xyz summon **Number 39: Utopia(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**." The gold and white warrior with twin swords appeared. "I then reconstruct the overlay network with Utopia to summon **Number 39: Utopia Prime(R 4/O 3/2510/2000)** in defense mode." A smaller Utopia appeared.

Kaze looked at the Number. _"I figured more Numbers than 11 existed, but I wonder if it's more than 39."_

"Now, Kagetokage will attack Big Eye **(Yuma 200/Kaze 3200)**." Yuma declared.

Caswell and Shane were shocked while Astral began to fade something fierce.

"Is Mr. Tsukumo serious?" Shane asked.

Caswell shouted. "Yuma, what are you thinking!?"

"I have to agree with them." Kaze laughed. "That was an idiotic move."

Yuma smiled. "It may have cost me, but it's about to cost you more. I activate Prime's ability. Since our life points are now 3000 apart, I can detach all of Prime's units. This makes my life points 10. In return, I can banish every special summoned monster on your field.

You are then dealt 300 life points apiece. Last, I count, you control 2 which means you're left with only Dark Magician Girl. That's not all because I can banish Damage Diet to halve the effect damage I'm about to take **(Yuma 95/Kaze 2900)**. I'll end my turn with a face down."

 **Dark Magician Girl(LV 6/2600/1700 effect)**

Kaze laughed. "That was a risky move kid, and it's paid off less that you thought. Magician's Defense halves all damage I take provided I control a Spellcaster. What were you thinking with Damage Diet? What good is less than 100 life points against my monsters?

You're just a fool and a reminder on what I used to be. Now, I activate **Magical Dimension** allowing me to tribute Dark Magician Girl and special summon a spellcaster from my hand. I summon my last **Dark Magician(LV 7/2500/2100)**." The green robbed magician appeared.

"I then get to destroy a monster on your field and Prime is the only target. I follow up with the last card in my hand **Dark Magic Attack**. This destroys every card in your back row provided I control a Dark Magician." Kaze declared.

Yuma froze up. "No! Astral, I should have listened to you." He fell to his knees. "I failed you once more."

Astral looked at the ground. **"Yuma, you tried. That is more than I can say for myself. I'm sorry. I should have helped you more rather than be paralyzed by fear. If anyone is to blame it is I."**

"Now, Dark Magician wipe out Yuma's life points **(Yuma 0/Kaze 2900)**." Kaze declared.

Roku hung his head. _"This isn't going to help Yuma in the slightest. He's already been crushed, but he hasn't been built back up. Yuma my boy, I'm sorry. I failed you as a master."_

Yuma hit the ground only for Shane and Caswell to run in with their D-pads and Gazer's activated before the duel could end.

 **Intrusion Penalty**

 **Yuma: 0**

 **Caswell & Shane: 2000 each**

 **Kaze:2900**

Kaze looked at his D-Pad before looking at the two boys. "Oh, you two want to step up?" He laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. Yuma has already lost, so I have no reason to duel."

Caswell smirked. "That's where you're wrong Kaze. Shane and I have officially inserted on Yuma's side before the augmented reality dispersed. If this duel continues, Yuma can still win. Per your words, if Yuma somehow wins, the sanctuary is safe."

Shane nodded. "Unless you want to go back on a duelist's word, you'll have to face us."

Yuma sat up and frantically looked around only to see Astral kneeling on the ground and flickering in and out. He also noticed Shane and Caswell with their D-pads out.

Yuma got to his knees. "Astral!"

Astral was being surrounded by lights. **"I'll be fine, so long as your friends win Yuma."** Those lights turned into a blue cocoon around Astral. **"You must believe in them. Believe they can win."**

Yuma stood up. "Astral…"

Astral's voice, ever so quiet, said, **"Believe… Yuma…"**

He was then silent while Yuma stared at the blue egg in shock. Caswell and Shane faced off with Kaze and Roku watched helplessly from the sidelines.

* * *

1:now i am curious to see What kind of deck our protagonist has gained , great chapter

Quillion9000: You will see eventually and thank you


	15. Rio & Kaze:Part 2

This chapter is the chapter where cards created by Energy Dragon Slayer will feature. They will be listed below and thank you Energy Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 _ **Roof of the Hospital**_

Lance and a dark magic possessed Rio faced off in a dark sphere above the hospital.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Rio 4000)**

"Alright, I'll be kicking things off." Lance declared. "I'm opening up with **Heroic Challenger-Chain Scythe(LV 4/1600/300)**." A warrior in gray and black armor wielding a chain scythe appeared. "His effect allows me to add a Heroic Challenger to my hand. I'll then set one card."

"My move." Rio drew. "Since you control a monster, and I do not, I can special summon **Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn(LV 5/2000/900)**." A bird man with blue feathers on his head and black feathers every else appeared.

Lance was shocked. "Blackwings? My father used to use that deck."

Rio simply nodded with no expression. "My father knew Crow Hogan from school, so when Mr. Hogan decided to become a police officer, he entrusted his black wings to my father. They were in turn entrusted to me.

Since I control a Blackwing, I can normal summon **Blackwing-Elphin the Raven(LV 6/2200/1200)**." A completely black feathered raven in purple attire appeared. "I then activate **Level Management**.

If I control two monster, I can target one of them and make the level of all monsters on my field the same level. I choose Sirocco meaning I have two level 5 monsters to construct the overlay network and Xyz summon **Number 12: Crimson Armor Shadow Ninja(R 5/O 2/2400/1700)**."

A ninja in black and blazing red armor with long, blazing red hair appeared. "That is not all I can do. By detaching one overlay unit from a rank 5, I can activate the effect of another Number in my extra deck allowing me to summon her and place the unit as her unit.

Come forth **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice(R 6/O 1/1500/500 effect)**." A female with snow white hair, rapier, and attire appeared. "She gains 1000 ATK for each overlay unit she has. I shall augment her with the spell **Sky Excalibur** raising her ATK by 400."

 **Frozen Lady of Justice(R 6/O 1/1900/500 effect)**. "It also renders any cards that would affect her ineffective. Crimson Ninja will attack Chain Scythe **(Lance 3200/Rio 4000)**. Number 21 will then attack you directly."

"Not happening because I have my face down **Undying Heroic Spirit**." Lance declared. "This trap, once per turn when I'm about to receive damage, allows me to draw a card. If it's a Heroic Challenger, I can lessen the damage I take by the attack of the monster and add them to my hand.

If it's a spell or trap, I must send them to the grave." Lance drew and revealed **Heroic Challenger-Great Sword(LV 5/2200/1700)**. "I drew Heroic Challenger Great Sword which means my total damage for that ATK is 0 **(Lance 3200/Rio 4000)**."

"I set two cards." Rio declared.

Lance drew, but before he could go, Shark ran onto the scene. "Lance, what happened to Rio, what is going on with the sphere, and why are you two dueling?"

Lance turned to Shark. "Believe what you want man, but Rio and this sphere are the result of some tainted dark magic, and for some reason she wants to duel me. I brought her up to this roof because she laid waste to people on the second floor with that magic."

Rio nodded with a blank expression. "That is right brother. He speaks the truth."

" _I can't deny what's right in front of me, and I know Lance wouldn't have done this. Whoever did is going to wish they reconsidered."_ Shark ran up to the sphere. "I'm putting a stop to this."

Lance saw Shark's hand move towards the sphere. "Wait, we have no idea what touching…"

It was too late as Shark punched the sphere only to be shocked by black colored lighting which launched him onto his back. He struggled to sit up.

"Listen Shark, the only way this dark magic will dispel is through my victory. Please, calm down and don't hurt yourself trying to get in." Lance begged.

Shark got to his knee. "I see that now, but Lance…" Lance looked at him. "If you hurt my sister, I won't forgive you."

"I'll do my best." Lance stated before turning his attention to the duel. "Alright Rio, it's time to show you what my deck can really do. Since you control a monster, and I don't, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(LV 4/1800/200)**."

A warrior in purple armor and wielding a halberd appeared. "I then normal summon **Heroic Challenger-Spartan(LV 4/1600/1000)**." A warrior decked out in gold and white armor with a red cape, spear, and shield appeared.

"Now I build the overlay network with my two level four monsters to Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Atlantis(R 4/O 2/2000/1000)**." A warrior in ocean blue armor and wielding a trident appeared. "I activate his ability.

By removing an overlay unit, and at the cost of all other monsters I control being unable to ATK, I can have a monster of my choosing ATK you directly. Atlantis is my only monster, so he will attack you directly **(Lance 3200/Rio 2000)**. I set a card."

Shark grit his teeth. _"What happened Rio? Where did you get those Number Cards?"_

His first duel with Yuma had been fuzzy for Shark. Upon looking back t it, he remembered the beginning and losing, but something had happened in between. He couldn't recall what, but these Numbers were familiar to him in a way.

Rio drew. "I activate my face down **Blackback** allowing me to return a Blackwing, with 2000 ATK or less, from my grave to the field. The only monster I can choose is **Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn(LV 5/2000/900)**. I'll chain my second face down **Icarus Attack** allowing me to tribute Sirocco and destroy two cards on your field. I choose Undying Heroic Spirit and Atlantis."

"You activated Atlantis' second effect. When he's sent to the grave, I can shuffle a monster back into your deck. I choose Number 24." Lance declared.

"It's still my turn." Rio declared plainly. "I summon **Blackwing-Kochi Daybreak(LV 4/700/1500)**." A thin, purple like crane appeared. "Since I control a Blackwing, I can special summon **Blackwing-Bora the Spear(LV 4/1700/800)**."

A yellow, purple, and red feathered, humanoid bird appeared wielding a drill spear. "Now I use Daybreak to tune Bora and Synchro for 8. Synchro summon **Blackwing-Silverwind the Ascendant(LV 8/2800/2000)**." A thin, completely black feathered, and humanoid bird appeared.

" _You've beaten me before, so you should have no trouble winning here."_ Shark thought. _"You must have some sort of plan. Damn it! Even knowing that, I can't stop worrying."_

"Now, Frozen Lady Justice will attack you directly **(Lance 1300/Rio 2000)**." Rio declared. "Silverwind will finish this with another direct attack."

"Not happening." Lance declared. "I activate **Karma Cut**. By discarding one card, I can banish one face up monster you control, and Silverwind is the target."

"I end my turn." Rio declared.

Lance drew. "I summon **Heroic Challenger-Ambush Soldier(LV 1/0/0)**." A warrior in stealthy, light armor appeared. "I activate his ability allowing me to tribute him and special summon two Heroic Challenger monsters from the grave.

I choose **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(LV 4/1800/200)** and **Heroic Challenger-Spartan(LV 4/1600/1000)**. Now, I construct the overlay network once more to Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 2/2000/2000)**." The silver and red warrior appeared.

"I'm not stopping there." Lance smiled. "Oh no, I intend on ending things this turn. I activate **Rank-Up-Magic King's Legacy**. For this, I must target a Heroic Champion-Excalibur I control and rebuild the overlay network with that very monster.

Now, allow me to introduce **Heroic King-Arthur Pendragon(Rank 8/O 3/3500/3000)**." A young man with flowing blond hair and adorned in silver and red armor appeared wielding the true Excalibur.

Shark was shocked. _"When did Lance get a monster like that? He must have stepped his deck up sometime after our duel."_

"I activate King's ability. By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate the effects of a monster on the field." Lance smiled. "Then, I gain life points and my monster gains ATK equal to half that targeted monster's ATK.

Number 21 is the only target **(Lance 2250/Rio 2000)**." **Heroic King-Arthur Pendragon(R 8/O 2/4450/3000)**. "Now my king shall destroy Number 21. Who, may I remind you, had her effects negated **(Lance 2250/Rio 0)**."

The sphere disappeared causing both Lance and Rio to land safely on the roof. Lance sprinted forward not a moment later as the darkness left Rio. Her eyes closed, and she would have collapsed to the ground; however, Lance slid to his knees catching her. Shark was already running over as Rio reopened her eyes. For a moment, Shark and Rio stared at each other.

Before Rio could speak, Shark was there. "Rio." He took his sister in his arms. "Are you okay? You're not hurt? Can you see?"

"I'm fine Reginald." Rio assured. "Perfectly healthy even." She turned her head away from him. "Of course, I'd be even better if my brother had been the one to save me." She looked at Lance before smirking at her brother. "Looks like your friend is more reliable than you."

Shark looked away from her. "I rushed over here as soon as the nurse called me. He's not my friend."

Suddenly, everything felt exactly as it had before the accident for the twins.

Lance decided to speak up. "Rio, do you remember what just happened?"

Rio looked at Lance. "Yeah, and I need to thank…"

Lance shook his head. "No, it's fine. I may need to ask you exactly what happened before I came onto the scene, but that's unimportant at the moment. What I do want to know is if you're okay?"

Rio nodded with a smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Your muscles are fine, and your sights intact?" Lance asked.

Rio nodded.

Lance nodded back before looking at Shark. "My father's likely down there, so I'll get his help in this. Rio will be cleared to leave, and I'll pin the blame on someone else with dark magic." He shrugged.

"It shouldn't be too much trouble convincing them. After all, there isn't much else that can explain this especially given the Battle City Tournament and everything my grandfather went through on Duel Academy island."

Shark nodded only for Rio to slap his arm. "Shark tell your best friend thank you. He's doing us a big favor and you're being rude."

"I already said he's not my friend and he's certainly not my best friend. He's just a rival." Shark firmly stated.

Rio smirked. "That's not what you've been telling me every time you came to visit."

Lance smiled as he was reminded of how he acted with his older siblings. Of course, he'd been more childish at the time. Unfortunately, He had to intrude since the police would likely start to wonder what happened and come to check it out with the sphere gone.

Lance said, "Come on, you two can continue to get reacquainted as we make our way down. I also have a call to make."

They walked to the open door and hadn't noticed the black haze which hadn't vanished. It had rather floated away.

 _ **Across the Street from the Hospital**_

Toshiro ate a single hamburger as his treat and had just finished when Black Mist decided to speak. _**"Let us be off Toshiro. I have gathered what I need."**_

Toshiro obediently stood up and walked off. He hoped the time that this thing left him was soon.

 _ **Duel Sanctuary**_

Yuma turned away from Astral's cocoon and looked to Shane and Caswell. "Thank you, guy. Please, do what I couldn't. Take him down."

Caswell nodded. "Don't worry Yuma, we got this."

Shane nodded. "I may still be rough at this game, but I won't let that slow me down. Master Hogan would tell me to duel if he were here, so I will."

Yuma looked at Astral's cocoon once more before walking to Roku's side.

At this point, Kaze decided to speak. "You know, a petty man would hold skirting around the duel's terms against you, but I only have a grudge against this sanctuary. That is why, I will continue this duel under the outlined terms. So, you two are up."

 **Caswell: 2000**

 **Shane: 2000**

 **Kaze:2600**

 **Kaze's Field:**

 **Dark Magician(LV 7/2500/2100)**

 **Magician's Defense and 1 face down**

"Alright, I'll go before Shane." Caswell drew.

"I play the face down **Black Illusion**." Kaze interjected. "For this turn, all dark Spellcasters with 2000 or more ATK can't be destroyed by battle, won't have their effects negated, and are unaffected by my opponent's card effects."

"I won't be able to do much to your life points, but you don't have any tools to stop me from setting my field up." Caswell drew. "I activate **Wind-Up Factory** allowing me to add a level four or lower Wind-Up monster to my hand every time the effect of a Wind-Up monster is used.

I summon **Wind-Up Soldier(LV 4/1800/1200)**." A blue and green machine soldier appeared. "Since I summoned a Wind-Up monster, I can special summon **Wind-Up Shark(LV 4/1500/1300)**." A toy like machine blue shark appeared.

"Now I activate their abilities. Wind-Up Soldier moves up a level and gains 400 more ATK while Wind Up-Shark will increases his own level granting me two level 5 monsters. My Wind-Up Factory grants me two Wind-Up monsters.

Now I construct the overlay network to Xyz summon **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh(R 5/O 2/2600/1900)**." A large, red, white and blue machine with a drill for a left arm and a blaster on the left appeared. "He will attack Dark Magician **(Kaze 2550)**. I'm now set two cards."

"It's my turn." Shane drew. _"I've seen what Kaze is capable of, so I need to go big or we'll lose."_ He nodded. "I summon **Malicevorous Skewer(LV 2/300/300)**." A fiend in purple armor and wielding a skewer like a weapon appeared.

"When he's normal summoned, I can special summon a Malicevorous monster from my hand. I choose **Malicevorous Cup(LV 2/600/400)**." A small fiend in purple armor wielding a clear glass the size of its body appeared. "I then activate Cup's ability.

By discarding one card, I can increase the level of two Malicevorous monsters on the field by one or two. My only two will gain two levels. I then activate **Double Malice** which doubles the level of all monsters on my field.

That's two level 8's which I will use to construct the overlay network and Xyz summon **Aegaion the Sea Castrum(R 8/O 2/ ?/3000)**." A mechanized, levitating fortress appeared above Shane, and this thing was truly monstrous.

Despite the situation at hand, Yuma couldn't help by be surprised. "I did not expect Shane to have Rank 8 Xyz monsters."

Roku smiled. "Those boys might just win this."

Caswell smiled. "Alright Shane, show Kaze and I what that thing can do."

Shane nodded. "My Aegaion's has two abilities, and the first does not require units to use. I now get to banish a monster at random from your extra deck, Xyz or Fusion, and make Aegaion's ATK equal to the banished monster's attack."

5 cards appeared before Shane. "I'll choose the one the far left which means **Aegaion the Sea Castrum/R 8/O 2/ 3000/3000)** now has an attack equal to the monster banished. From the looks of things, I hit a monster with 3000 attack."

Shane smirked. "You hit Dark Magician the Dragon Knight. A Fusion."

Shane said, "Well, I'm not putting this to waste. Aegaion attack Dark Magician **(Kaze 2300)**. I end my turn with a face down."

"Those were some valiant efforts, but it's my turn now." Kaze drew. "I activate **Card Sanctuary**. We each get to draw until we have 6 cards in hands. A boon for you, but a whole new game for me.

One of the monster I drew was **Palladium Oracle Mahad(LV 7/2500/2100)**. By drawing and revealing it, I can special summon it." A spellcaster in white robes under red armor appeared. "I then activate **Dark Magic Veil**.

By paying 1000 life points, I can special summon a **Dark Magician(LV 7/2500/2100)** from my grave **(Kaze 1300)**." The purple robbed, and haired magician appeared. "I then activate **Thousand Knives**. Since I control a Dark Magician, I can destroy Aegaion."

"I'll stop you right there." Caswell interjected. "Since you targeted an Xyz monster, I can activate my first face down **Xyz Reflect**. This negates that card, destroys it, and normally deals 800 life points **(Kaze 900)**."

"Very well, then then I shall activate **Magic Formula**. This can only be equipped to a Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl. Since I have Dark Magician, he gains 700 ATK." **Dark Magician(LV 7/3200/2100 effect)**. "I'll use him to take down Aegaion."

"I activate **Malice Shield**." Shane countered. "This trap allows me to shift Aegaion to defense mode, and this turn he cannot be destroyed for any reason."

"I set two cards and end my turn." Kaze stated.

 **Caswell: 2000**

 **Shane: 2000**

 **Kaze: 900**

Caswell drew. "I summon **Wind-Up Juggler(LV 4/1700/1000)**." A light green and white machine monster appeared. "I'll equip **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh(R 5/O 2/3600/1900 effect)** with **Xyz Unit** increasing his ATK by 200 X Rank. 5 ranks equals1000 ATK. Juggler will attack Dark Magician **(Caswell 500)**."

"Why would you…" Kaze began only for Dark Magician to blow up.

"Jugglers' effect which can only be used once while it's on the field. When he battles my opponent's monster, regardless of outcome, that monster is destroyed." Caswell declared. "Since a Wind-Up monster's effect was activated, I get to add another Wind-Up Monster to my hand."

"I'll admit that wasn't bad, but my **Magical Formula** has the added effect of granting me 1000 more life points if it's sent to the grave **Kaze (1900)**." Kaze explained.

"Just wait, my turn isn't through. I activate my face down **Overwind**. This trap will double **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh(R 5/O 2/7200/3800 effect)** 's ATK and DEF. With his ATK already at 3600, he now has 7200 ATK. I'll use all of it on your Mahad."

"I activate **Nutrient Z** **(Kaze 5900)**. When I'm about to take more than 2000 life points in damage, I gain 4000 life points before damage calculation **Kaze (3550)**. That's not all, I activate **Dark Horizon**.

When I take battle or effect damage, I can special summon a Dark Spellcaster with ATK equal to or less than the damage I took. I'll summon **Magician's Robe(LV 2/700/2000)** in defense mode." The purple robes of Dark Magician appeared.

Yuma was shocked. "This guy just won't go down."

Roku nodded. "My grandson is a true prodigy, but this duel is not over yet. Shane and Caswell have not given up, so we shouldn't either."

Yuma nodded. "You can take him down guys."

Caswell said, "I set one card and Arsenal returns to my extra deck." He looked to Shane. "The field's set up for you to do some real damage."

Shane nodded. "You can count on me Mr. Francis." He drew. "I summon **Malicevorous Bowl(LV 2/100/600)**." A small, purple armored fiend carrying a large bowl like a shield appeared.

"Since I control a Malicevorous monster, I can special summon **Malicevorous Plate(LV 2/300/300)**." A small, purple armored fiend appeared carrying a plate like a shield. "I now activate a second **Double Malice** doubling my Malicevorous monster's levels to 4.

With my two Level 4 monsters, I can build the overlay network to Xyz summon **Lavalval Chain(R 4/O 2/1800/1000)**." A fiery sea serpent appeared. "I'll then equip Aegaion with **Snatch Claw** which will allow me to special summon any monster he destroys to my field.

Your **Magician's Robe(LV 2/700/2000)** will be attacked by that very monster allowing me to special summon him to my field in ATK mode. Now Chain and Robe shall ATK you directly, and with no Spellcasters, you take the full damage **(Kaze 1050)**. I end my turn."

 **Caswell: 500**

 **Shane: 2000**

 **Kaze: 1050**

Kaze smiled. _"Perfect. With this card, I've won."_ Kaze chuckled. "I summon **Chocolate Magician Girl(LV 4/1600/1000)**." A female with light blue hair and dark blue outfit appeared. "It'll attack Caswell directly **(Caswell 0)**."

Caswell was blown back by the attack.

"Mr. Francis!" Shane shouted worriedly.

Caswell got to his elbows. "I'm fine. Just be careful Shane. That magician likely has an effect like Lemon Magician Girl."

Shane took deep breath. "Don't worry, I won't lose. I equip Aegerion with **Metalmorph** granting him 300 more ATK. He'll also gain ATK equal to half the ATK of any monster he battles monster until the end of damage calculations." **Aegaion the Sea Castrum/R 8/O 2/ 3300/3000 effect)**. "Now Aegerion attack Chocolate Magician girl."

"I activate Chocolate Magician Girl's special ability allowing me to summon a Spellcaster from my grave, cut your monster's ATK in half, and charge the attack target to it." Kaze declared. "Come back **Dark Magician**."

 **Aegaion the Sea Castrum/R 8/O 2/ 1650/3000)** \- **Aegaion the Sea Castrum/R 8/O 2/ 2900/3000)**. "Don't forget Magician's Defense is still up meaning all damage I'm taking is halved due to my spellcasters presence ( **Kaze 850)**."

"I remember, but it's still worth it to attack. Now Lavalval attack Chocolate Magician Girl **(Kaze 750)**. Finally, Magician's Robe will attack you directly **(Kaze 50)**." Shane finished.

 **(Shane 1800/Kaze 50)**

Kaze drew. "I won't lose this duel! I activate **Monster Reborn** to return **Dark Magician(LV 7/2500/2100)** to the field." The purple robbed magician reappeared. "He will attack your Magician's Robe **(Shane 200/Kaze 50)**."

"You've just lost." Shane drew. "Aegaion will attack Dark Magician ending this duel." **Aegaion the Sea Castrum/R 8/O 2/ 4450/3000) (Shane 200/Kaze 0)**."

Kaze was blasted onto his back, and the blue egg containing Astral glowed a brilliant blue before dissipating.

Yuma ran over to him. "Astral, are you okay?"

Astral held out his hand and collected Number 11. **"I am fine now Yuma."** The card went inside of him. **"From here on out, let us promise to duel to the very end together. Failure to do that is what led to us losing."**

Yuma nodded. "Yeah."

Caswell and Shane looked at Yuma as they usually do whenever he starts talking to himself.

Caswell approached Shane. "Those were some great plays." He held out his hand. "You did an amazing job."

Shane shook the hand. "Thanks Mr. Francis, but I couldn't have won without you." He let go and looked at Kaze. "I think that guy could even beat that butler we dueled a few days ago."

Caswell nodded. "You might be right about that."

Roku approached Kaze who seemed rather calm as he was on his hands and knees. "How? How could I have lost to anyone but my grandfather?"

"You lost because those three are friends. They were there to pick up the slack for one another." Roku sighed. "In the end, that was my failing as your guardian and grandfather. I let my want to stay out of the public eye influence your development.

You couldn't make friends, and I wasn't enough support. I'm sorry Kaze. Your development into a great man was stunted by my selfish desires." He put a hand on Kaze's shoulder. "If you would like to start over, I promise I'll be better."

Kaze stood up and shook his head as he looked at Yuma, Shane, and Caswell. "I'm sorry Grandfather, but I think I need to take another journey. This time of reflection." He turned to the stairs. "If I were to come back…"

"Come back any time Kaze." Roku nodded. "I'll be waiting to welcome you with open arms."

Kaze nodded before walking down the stairs.

Roku watched him leave before approaching Yuma, Caswell, and Shane. "Caswell and Shane, you two have not had as direct a schooling from me, but you both seemed to have learned what you needed." He then looked at Yuma. "Yuma my boy, your training is incomplete?"

Yuma and Astral looked at one another before nodding.

Yuma then turned to the old man. "I agree Master Roku, so I'm hoping it's okay if I remain here to learn from you?"

Roku smiled. "I am glad to hear you want more lessons from me."

Caswell and Shane looked to each other before nodding.

"We've come this far, so we might as well learn what more we can." Caswell stated.

Shane asked, "Master Roku, would it be alright if we remained as well? We to wish to learn more and we want to help Mr. Tsukumo."

Roku nodded. "Of course, but you three deserve some rest. We'll get started bright and early tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **The following six cards are created by Energy Dragon Slayer. All credit for these six cards go to him.**_

 _ **1\. Heroic Challenger-Chain Scythe/Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 300**_

 _ **When this card is summoned you can add one Heroic monster from your deck to your hand or special summon one Heroic Challenger from your graveyard**_

 _ **2\. Heroic Challenger-Great Sword/Earth/Level 5/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1700**_

 _ **You can banish one warrior from your graveyard to special summon this card from your hand. When this card destroys a monster or inflicts battle damage special summon one warrior type monster form your graveyard this cards level becomes equal to that monster's level.**_

 _ **3\. Rank - Up - Magic King's Legacy/Normal Spell**_

 _ **Target one Heroic Champion - Excalibur you control and special summon Heroic King - Arthur Pendragon from your extra deck using the targeted monster as the Xyz material. You can send one Heroic monster from your hand or field to prevent this card's negation. At the end of the turn, weather this card be in the hand or grave, you can target one Heroic monster in your graveyard, shuffle this card into the deck and add that target to your hand.**_

 _ **4\. Undying Heroic Spirit/Continuous Trap**_

 _ **Once per turn when you are about to receive damage draw and reveal one card. If it is a Heroic monster reduce the damage by that monster's attack or defense and add it to your hand. If it's any other card send it to the graveyard.**_

 _ **5\. Heroic Champion – Atlantis/Water/Rank 4/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1000**_

 _ **2 level 4 warrior monsters**_

 _ **Once per turn: You can detach one overlay unit to enable one warrior monster you control to attack directly this turn; however, other monsters you control cannot attack this turn. When this card is sent to the graveyard, target one card your opponent controls and shuffle it into their deck.**_

 _ **6\. Heroic King-Arthur Pendragon/Earth/Rank 8/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3000**_

 _ **3 Level 8 Warrior-Type monsters**_

 _ **This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can detach one overlay unit from this card; negate the effect of a monster on the field. This card then gains half that target's ATK (until the end of the turn) and you gain life points equal to this gain in ATK**_


	16. Duels at the Museum

_**Museum, After Lance and Rio's Duel…**_

Joseph was familiarizing himself with the Sentai Ranger's deck, so he could give Lance a good challenge. He just hoped the deck he gave the Heroic user was good enough to compete. After all, the Hero deck was proven powerful by its victories over the past year.

Suddenly, he got a call and brought it on screen only to smile upon seeing Lance. "Mr. Hogan, it is a pleasure." He noticed the young man was moving. "Are you on your way here? There is still an hour before our scheduled duel."

"Sorry sir, but could we reschedule the duel for this evening?" Lance asked. "Sentai Ranger business came up and needs to be dealt with."

"I understand." Joseph nodded. "This works out well because I do have some work that I can now complete. Thanks for the heads up."

Lance hung up and Joseph stood only to notice a peculiar card on the floor by his door. _"Oh no, did I misplace one of the Hero deck's cards?"_ He walked over and picked it up only to be cloaked in dark energy as a deep voice spoke to him. "Yes, Joseph. Let the Number take hold."

 _ **Hogan Residence**_

"So, Rio almost fell to the ground, but I managed to catch her." Lance finished reciting what happened on that roof of the hospital to his grandfather and mother.

His father was still back at the hospital dealing with the situation.

His mother only had one question. "Was this Rio girl cute?"

Lance slumped down in his chair. "This is exactly why I haven't told you about Cat, mom."

He slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Who is this Cat? Is she your girlfriend, and if she is, why are you hiding her from me?" Zeera asked.

"Mom, Cat is this girl that Yuma dueled. It was this whole business with false pretenses, and I wasn't even there. It was the same day I took down that creep in the alley. Plus, Tori and Cat both have a crush on Yuma. Seriously, don't you see it? I do." Lance asked.

"Of course, but Yuma can't marry both of them." Zeera stated. "This Rio girl sounds very pretty, and she doesn't have a crush on Yuma. You know full well I'd get off this topic if you had a girlfriend."

Lance looked to Zack. "Grandpa, a little help. Any topic would be preferred."

Zack leaned forward. "Why haven't you mentioned these Numbers before?"

Lance sighed, "It's unimportant. Neither you nor mom could use them without going overboard with desire." He pulled out his pendent. "Yuma and I have something that connects us. It allows us to do so, and it's not light magic.

As far as I can tell, this really has nothing to do with light or dark magic." He thought back to the duel with Rio. "Besides today, but every other time it's been Yuma or I combatting desire enhanced by Numbers."

Zeera looked at her son. "Lance, are these Numbers the reason you were down the past few days?"

Lance nodded. "Two duelist, whom I'd compare to you with your tournament deck, were on a whole other level of dueling. I have no doubt they'll be at the World Duel Carnival looking for Numbers. I'll likely meet them again because I'll be doing the same."

Zeera sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't like this Lance."

Zack said, "I support him."

Zeera looked him. "Dad!"

"Zeera, Lance seems to know what he's talking about, and while you've been worried before, you still let him be the Sentai Ranger." Zack stated.

"Mom, it's too late to turn back. I have these Numbers, and I'm one of the only people who can wield them without desire influencing me. I could give them to Yuma, but that would be abandoning a friend. Since I must keep them, Number Hunters will come." Lance stated.

Zeera grumbled. "Now I'm wishing we hadn't hammered in how important friends are and stopped teaching good morality."

Zack patted her back. "You don't mean that."

Zeera crossed her arms, so Lance got up and hugged her. "Mom, I'll be as careful as I can, but I can't stop. I need to fight. There's someone, a friend, counting on Yuma and me to do this for him because he can't."

Zeera hugged him back. "Just don't carry the weight of this by yourself anymore." They pulled away from each other. "We taught you the importance of family and good friends. If you have good friends that are great duelist, you let them in."

Lance put his hand to his chin. "I'll need to talk to Yuma about this, but you make a good point. You don't need a Number to win. I just helps."

Zeera then went into what most would call 'mom mode'. "You better keep us posted from here on out. I had a feeling you were keeping something from us. That stops now."

Lance nervously chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

Zeera stood up. "Good." She smiled. "Now, I want to hear all about these Numbers, but that can be done gradually. Right now, you have a duel to get to."

Lance nodded. "Right." He ran to the front door. "Love you mom and grandpa."

"No running in the house!" Zeera shouted.

Lance opened the door. "Sorry!"

Zeera walked up to the kitchen counter, placed her hands on it, and sighed.

Zack said, "He's a tough kid Zeera. He'll be fine."

"I know, but I worry dad." Zeera stated. "I worry he'll vanish like his siblings."

Zack hugged his daughter. "I know princess. I miss Zach and Talia as well but keeping Lance out of trouble isn't the answer."

Zeera hugged him back. "I know."

 _ **Museum, Evening…**_

Nelson had decided to visit the museum because he had nothing else planned. Lance had apologized and said he had something to do, Caswell, Shane, and Yuma had taken off to train, and Tori had said she wanted to work on her deck.

He held nothing against that, it just left him with a free day to do something by himself, so he figured he'd explore his new home. He'd heard great things about the museum. Apparently, some ultra-rare deck was on display, so it seemed like the perfect thing to cap off the day.

He walked onto the grounds when he noticed an odd sight. An old man stood outside with a D- pad and spectacles with the right eye being tinted like a duel gazer. He also had a full head of short, silver hair and dull red eyes. His attire was a beige suit.

Nelson approached the man. "Hey, are you okay?"

The man simply smiled. "I'm wonderful. I'm just waiting for an appointment." He noticed the deck box around Nelson's waist. "Say, would you like to help me prepare? I want to make a good impression, but I'm uncertain if I'm skilled enough to compete."

Nelson smiled. "I love to duel. I've even made a few tweaks to my deck and have been wanting to try it out. My name is Nelson Andrews."

The man nodded. "I am Joseph Tanner."

They faced off.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Nelson 4000/Joseph 4000)**

"Alright, I'll go first." Nelson declared.

Joseph nodded. "As you wish."

"Since I control no monsters, I can special summon **Photon Thrasher(LV 4/2100/0)**." The warrior with gray and blue armor appeared. "I'll summon **Constellar Acuben's(LV 4/800/2000)** in defense mode." A mechanized, steel and gold soldier appeared. I set a card."

Joseph drew. "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon **Super Quantum Red Layer(LV 5/2000/800)**." A warrior in red and gray armor with a claw gauntlet appeared. "Now that I control a monster with 2000 or more ATK, I can special summon another monster.

Come forth, **Overlay Booster(LV 5/2000/0)**." A warrior in red armor appeared. "I overlay Red Layer and Booster to Xyz summon **Super Quantal Mech Beast Magnaliger(R 5/O 2/2600/2000)**." A large, red machine lion appeared.

"I can detach an overlay unit to destroy a monster on your field. I'll choose Acuben. Then I'll activate Booster's effect. By banishing him, I can grant Magnaliger 500 more attack for every overlay unit until the end of the turn." **Super Quantal Mech Beast Magnaliger(R 5/O 1/3100/2000).** "He'll attack Thrasher."

"I activate **Dimensional Prison**." Nelson interjected. "Since you declared an attack, this card banishes the attacking monster."

"I set one card." Joseph stated.

Nelson drew. "I summon **Constellar Leonis(LV 3/1000/1800)**." A humanoid lion in white and blue armor appeared. "His effect grants me another normal summon. I'll summon **Constellar Sheratan(LV 3/700/1900)**." A humanoid ram in white and light blue armor appeared.

"His effect allows me to add a Constellar monster from my deck to my hand. Now, I overlay these two level three monsters to Xyz summon **Constellar Hyades(R 3/O 2/1900/1100)**." A beast warrior in white and gold armor with two kunai appeared.

"I'm not stopping there because I can reconstruct the overlay network with Hyades to Xyz summon **Constellar Ptolemy M7(R 6/O 3/2700/2000)**." A gold, white, and blue machine dragon appeared. "He'll attack you directly."

"I activate **Draining Shield** to negate that attack and grant me life points equal to the attacking monster's ATK **(Nelson 4000/Joseph 6700)**."

"I end my turn." Nelson declared.

"I activate **Xyz Revenge**. Since you control an Xyz monster, I can special summon one of my own from the grave. I then get to take an Xyz unit from your monster and give it to my Magnaliger.

The only Xyz I have is **Super Quantal Mech Beast Magnaliger(R 5/O 1/2600/2000)**. By detaching an overlay unit, I can destroy your Ptolemy. Then launch a direct attack **(Nelson 1400/Joseph 6700)**. I end my turn."

Nelson drew. "I activate **Xyz Treasure**. For every Xyz monster on the field, I get to draw a card. With two monsters, that's two cards." He drew. "I summon **Constellar Algiedi(LV 4/1600/1400)**." A spellcaster in white armor appeared.

"Her effect allows me to special summon a monster from my hand. I choose **Constellar Pollux(LV 4/1700/600)**." A bulky warrior in white and gold armor appeared. "I construct the overlay network to Xyz summon **Starliege Paladynamo(R 4/O 2/2000/1000)**."

A warrior decked out in futuristic white armor appeared. "By detaching both his overlay units, I can make your Magnaliger's attack 0. Now Starliege destroy his monster **(Nelson 1400/Joseph 4700)**. I end my turn with a face down."

Joseph drew. "I summon **Elemental Hero Stratos(LV 4/1800/300)**." A hero in blue armor with wings appeared. "His ability allows me to add a hero from my deck to my hand. I'll then activate **Hero's Bond**.

Since I control a Hero, I can special summon two level 4 or lower heroes from my hand, and I choose **Elemental Hero Sparkman(LV 4/1600/1400)** and **Elemental Hero Ocean(LV 4/1500/1000)**."

A hero in gold and blue armor appeared followed by an aquatic hero with a trident. "Now I construct the overlay network with all three level four monsters to Xyz summon **Number 16: Shock Master(R 4/O 3/2300/1600)**." A purple and white fairy appeared.

Nelson took a step back as a blue 16 appeared on Joseph's left palm. _"A Number? Lance and Yuma have those. Additionally, something about this seems familiar. Regardless, I'm going to have to step up my game to overcome their protection against battle destruction."_

"Now, I detach one overlay unit from Shock Master allowing me to choose a Monster, Spell, or Trap. One of those three will become inaccessible to you until the end of your next turn. I'm banking on trap since you have a face down." Joseph declared.

Nelson was shocked. "That's a powerful ability."

"I'll take it I hit a trap then." Joseph chuckled. "Which means you got to start playing better young man. If you don't, this duel will be a waste of time. Now, Shock Master attack Starliege."

"You sealed my trap, but monsters are still good to go." Nelson declared. "I activate **Honest**. By sending him to the grave, Starliege gains ATK equal to the attacking monster's until the end of the turn." **Starliege Paladynamo(R 4/O 2/4300/1000)** **(Nelson 1400/Joseph 2700)**."

"Numbers can't be destroyed by battle, so I end my turn." Joseph declared.

Lance had parked his bike and walked around the gate only to notice Nelson dueling Joseph. _"Nelson and Joseph?"_ He put of his duel gaze and activated it. _"A Number! What the heck is going on?"_

Nelson drew and smiled. "I activate **Fire Formation-Tenki**. This allows me to add a level four or lower Beast-Warrior to my hand from my deck, and all Beast Warrior's gain 100 ATK. Next, I'll summon the monster I acquired.

Come on out **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Bear(LV 4/1700/1200 spell)**." A man in dark blue and red bear like armor appeared. "I activate his ability. By sending Tenki to the grave, I can destroy Number 16."

Joseph was shocked. "Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Nelson declared. "Now Bear and Starliege will attack you directly for game **(Nelson 1400/Joseph 0)**."

Joseph stumbled and Lance's pendent briefly glowed before Number 16 flew into it like any other Number.

Nelson approached Joseph. "Are you okay?"

Joseph blinked, shook his head, and looked around. "What happened? Wait, we dueled, and you won?" He smiled. "Ah, I recall even though it is a bit fuzzy. Yes, we just dueled" He took Nelson's hand and shook it. "Thank you young one."

" _I was just as confused after my duel with Lance. Did I have a Number?"_ Nelson contemplated this before Joseph shook his hand causing him to chuckle. "Oh, you're welcome? Why did you challenge me to a duel anyways? You said you were preparing for someone or something."

Joseph smiled. "Ah, it was likely me preparing for a very important duel." He chuckled. "You'll have to forgive me. Seems my memory isn't what it used to be."

"Who's your opponent?" Nelson asked.

Lance joined them. "That would be me."

Nelson looked at Lance shocked. "Wait, is this what you had to take care of?"

Lance nodded. "That deck Joseph used is one of mine. More specifically, it belongs to the Sentai Ranger. With the recent arrest of The Pack, we're entering a new age where the Sentai Ranger isn't required in the same way.

So, Joseph wants to dedicate an exhibit to him, and I'll only agree through a duel. He's made me a deck, and I intend to use it against him." He turned to Joseph. "I understand if you're exhausted. We can reschedule if you wish."

Joseph smiled. "We already rescheduled once. Best not to put it off any longer." He chuckled. "I feel fine anyways. Let's duel now."

"I will warn you that I made changes. Had to make make it more to my liking." Lance informed. "I hope that is okay?"

Joseph nodded. "That's quite alright. Shall we?"

"Let's." He turned to Nelson. "You want to stay and observe?"

Nelson honestly had questions about his duel with the old man as the Number thing was starting to bug him; however, he decided they could be brought up later.

The Constellar user nodded. "I'd love to watch a duel."

So, everyone moved into place, and as luck would have it, Toshiro, host to Black Mist, was passing by. Well, not completely luck. After all, earlier that day he'd enacted his little plan with that duelist at the hospital.

" _ **What a fortunate turn of events."**_ Black Mist spoke to Toshiro. _**"Stand at the gate and act unassuming. It's not unnatural for civilians to watch a duel, and this will give me more of a chance to learn about my opponent."**_

Without a word, Toshiro put his duel gazer on and did his best to not look like a sleep deprived man. A sleep deprived man who didn't have a monster in his head driving him crazy as each day wore on.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Joseph 4000)**

"Who will go first?" Joseph asked.

"I'll go." Lance declared. "I'll start by summoning **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves(LV 3/1000/500)**." Purple energy with black gloves appeared. "Since I control a Phantom Knight, I can special summon **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots(LV 3/200/1200)**."

Blue energy in the shape of a human without arms and ragged brown clothing appeared. "Now, I construct the overlay network with my two level three monsters to Xyz summon **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword(R 3/O 2/3000/1000 effect)**."

A black armor energy being atop a matching horse and wielding a blade appeared. "Since Ragged Gloves was used to summon him, his ATK is 1000 higher than normal. I'll then set one card."

Joseph drew. "I summon **Super Quantal Fairy Alphan(LV 1/0/0)**." A white and green cosmic rabbit appeared. "I'll tribute him to reveal three Super Quant monsters with different names from my deck." He picked out the three monsters. "You pick one at random and I get to summon it."

"I pick the card on the left." Lance stated.

"You picked **Super Quantum Blue Layer(LV 3/1200/2000)**." A blue and silver suited female appeared. "That means Green and Red go to the grave. Not only that, but because Blue was summoned, I can add another Super Quant card from my deck to hand if it's not blue.

I then follow up with **Twin Twister**. By discarding one card, I can destroy up to two spell or traps on your field. I'll take out that back row of yours. With that, out of the way, I'll end my turn."

" _Considering the move, it's safe to say he's going for the turtle play."_ Lance smiled. _"Of course, there is more to this deck than intended."_ He drew. "I activate Break Sword's ability. By detaching an overlay unit, I can target a monster on both our fields and destroy them.

Break Sword and Blue Layer are the only targets available. That's not all because Break Sword has an added effect which allows me to summon two Phantom Knight monsters from my grave and increase their levels by one.

Welcome back, **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves(LV 4/1000/500)** and **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots(LV 4/200/1200)**. They won't be staying long because I'm taking this duel up a level.

I overlay my level four monsters to Xyz summon **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R 4/O 2/3500/2000 effect)**." The mighty, black and purple dragon appeared. "I now launch a direct attack."

"I activate the **Electromagnetic Turtle** I discard to activate Twin Twister. By banishing him, I put an end to the battle phase." Joseph declared.

"I set one card." Lance stated.

Joseph drew. "I activate **Message in a Bottle**. I now target three monsters with different levels in my grave, and special summon them all to the field; however, I must Xyz summon by the end of the turn or I lose 4000 life points.

Also, their ATK becomes 0. The monsters I choose are **Super Quantum Blue Layer(LV 3/0/2000), Super Quantum Green Layer(LV 4/0/1400), and Super Quantum Red Layer(LV 5/0/800)**.

A female in a blue and silver suit appeared followed by men in a green suit and red & silver suit. "Per Blue Layer's effect, I can add another Super Quant monster from my deck to my hand. Now I activate **Super Quantal Alphan Spike**.

Since I control at least three Super Quantum Mosnters with different names, your dragon is reshuffled back into the deck. You're then allowed to special summon any monster you'd like from your extra deck ignoring summoning conditions."

"I'll re-summon **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R 4/O 0/2500/2000)**." Lance declared.

"I'll activate my Spike's ability from the grave. By banishing both it and a Super Quantal Fairy Alphan, I can activate a **Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier** from my deck." The museum grounds changed into a blue space.

"Here's where it gets good. I'm activating the field spell three times. By discarding three cards, one for each Layer, I can Xyz summon the corresponding Super Quantal Mech Beast." He discarded the three cards.

"Xyz summon **Super Quantal Mech Beast Grampulse(R 3/O 1/1800/2800), Super Quantal Mech Beast Aeroboros(R 4/O 1/2200/2400), and Super Quantal Mech Beast Magnaliger(R 5/O 1/2600/2000)**."

Two mechanical dolphins, a green and black mechanical bird, and a red lion appeared. "I activate the final effect of my field spell. By sending it to the grave, I can use my three Beasts to Xyz summon **Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus(Rank 12/O 6/3600/3200)**."

A mech formed from the three monstesr on the field. "Now I detach one overlay unit allowing me to shuffle a card on the field into the deck. I choose Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. This leaves you open for a direct ATK."

"Not quite." Lace declared. "I activate **Xyz Reborn**. With this, I can target an Xyz monster in my grave and return him to the field. Come on back **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword(R 3/O 1/2000/1000)**."

"My Magnus will destroy Break Sword then **(Lance 2400/Joseph 4000)**." Joseph declared.

"Break Sword's effect activates allowing me to return two Phantom Knight monsters from the grave to the field one level higher. Welcome back, **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves(LV 4/1000/500)** and **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots(LV 4/200/1200)**."

"I end my turn." Joseph declared.

Lance drew. "I must confess, I had intended on showing off a different ace, but you have effectively locked me out of him. As such, you have forced my hand. I must go down a different route. I summon **Predaplant Chlamydosundew(LV 2/600/200)**."

A green lizard appeared. "This monster is special because he can act as a more advanced Polymerization given the right circumstances; however, as things stand, he must act as a normal Polymerization. Now I can fusion summon a Dark monster.

Of course Chlamydosundew must be one of those materials, and I'll add Silent Boots to the equation to fusion summon **Predaplant Chimerafflesia(LV 7/2500/2000)**." A plant with a red flower on top and Venus fly traps for arms appeared.

"Wait, there's more. I can activate the Polymerization in my hand to fuse the Ragged Gloves on the field with the Ragged Gloves in my hand. Fusion summon **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon(LV 8/2800/2000)**."

The poisonous purple dragon rose up on Lance's field. "When **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon(LV 8/6400/2000)** is summoned, he gains ATK equal to one special summoned monster on your field.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon will destroy Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus **(Lance 2400/Joseph 1200)**. Chimerafflesia will attack you directly ending this duel **(Lance 2400/Joseph 0)**."

Nelson and Joseph were both equally shocked by the powerful fusion monster.

" _That dragon is something else."_ Nelson thought.

" _That was amazing."_ Joseph smiled. _"He's gone and made that deck his own."_

Lance walked over. "I am very satisfied with this deck." He held out a hand. "You will have my full support and cooperation when it comes to the exhibit."

Joseph shook the hand. "Thank you, Mr. Hogan. I promise it'll be big."

Toshiro walked away from the museum as Black Mist spoke to him once more. _**"Very interesting. I'd have been shocked were he to use that deck against me. Now, I'll know a little more of what I can expect."**_

 _ **Museum Gate, Night…**_

The boys walked off the museum grounds, and Nelson thought now was the best time to talk with Lance. "So, I've been seeing these Numbers a lot recently, yet I don't remember them ever being cards before. What's the deal with them?"

Lance replied, "I've recently, and I mean recently, been thinking about that, and I have an idea; however, I must run it by Yuma because this concerns him as much as me." He put a hand on Nelson's shoulder. "So, can you wait until then?"

Nelson nodded. "Alright, I can wait." He waved with a smile. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. You were amazing with that new deck by the way."

Lance smiled and waved back before walking to his bike.

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Kaze had a bag over his shoulder and his bladed staff tucked away in a case attached to his back. _"I feel uncertain… What do I do now that destroying the sanctuary doesn't appeal to me?"_ He gripped his chest with his free hand. _"The darkness within is changing, and…"_

Kaze stopped as he bumped into what looked like a middle schooler with fair skin and bulbous spiked hair which was colored orange. His attire consisted of a black fur-collared jacket over a purple shirt, dark purple shoes, and black pants with a red jeweled necklace.

Kaze looked at him briefly. "Sorry about that."

The guy smiled. "No problem. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He handed a black phone to Kaze. "It seems you dropped this."

The guy then walked past Kaze only for the Dark Magian user to whirl around and catch the tail end of blue particles floating into the air. Kaze blinked for a moment before the device in his hand went off.

He looked at it and tapped the screen before placing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Kaze Muto. My name is Declan Akaba and I have a proposition for you. Come to the DA restaurant across the street. They'll be expecting you." Declan stated from the other end.

The phone went dead. Kaze looked at it and tapped the screen a few times to no avail. He looked across the street to the restaurant. It had some real flair to it with plenty of window space. Kaze had passed it without a second thought on his way to the sanctuary.

Kaze raised an eyebrow. _"Duel Academy? Why would that place have a restaurant? What does this Declan Akaba have to do with the Kaiba family? Surely he must know them if he's using a place owned by them for a meet up."_

There was only one way he'd get an answer.

 _ **Duel Academy Restaurant(DAR)**_

Kaze entered the building and found a man with well-kept black hair, hazel eyes, and a bald head. His attire consisted of a black suit, he kept the jacket open, and sunglasses were around his collar.

"Hello sir." The man bowed. "My name is James Archer, and I shall be your host." He stood. "We are most appreciative that you decided to join us this evening."

Kaze said, "Let's just cut to the chase."

James nodded. "As you wish." He walked out from behind the podium. "Follow me."

He walked off as an actual hostess took the butler's place. Kaze looked at the hostess before following the butler to the building's second floor which was a long hallway with beige wall and violet carpet. James stopped before a door.

"Declan is waiting for you in this room." James stated before walking off.

The moment he turned the corner, the door slid up, and Kaze stepped in. There he saw a familiar person sitting at a mahogany table with an empty seat on the other side. This person, Declan, was a thin, young man with pale skin.

He had gray hair arranged in a simple style and wore red-framed spectacles over purple eyes. Both ears were pierced with black stud earrings. Despite his status, Declan was dressed rather casually, especially when you consider who his grandfather was.

His attire consisted of a dark-blue sweater, white pants that end just above his ankles, and white shoes with a long red scarf wrapped around his shoulders with the ends trailing to the small of his back. The door closed behind Kaze, but he wasn't focusing on this.

Oh no, his attention was drawn to 'Declan'. "Reiji Kaiba…"

Declan/Reiji nodded with a serious expression. "Kaze Muto. How long has it been since the grandsons of legends were in the same room?"

"We're what? 16 now?" Kaze stated. "I believe Kaiba passed away 5 years ago, so 10 years since A Muto and Kaiba have had any contact."

Declan pushed up his glasses. "That seems accurate. I regret not being there after your parent's passing, but I have been busy these past 10 years."

"No doubt, you, an 11-year-old, had much to prove. Especially that you wouldn't be taken advantage of." Kaze sighed. "I understand. After all, we were not friends. Merely acquaintances through our parents and grandparents."

"That is a surprise and makes what I'm about to ask difficult." Reiji calmly stated. "I could guess our friendship strained; however, I was hoping it'd have held, so it would be an easier time convincing you."

Kaze raised an eyebrow. "Convincing me of what?"

Reiji gestured to the seat across from him. "Take a seat. I shall explain." Kaze sat down. "Are you feeling parched? I could go for a drink myself."

Kaze decided to humor him. "I'll take a cream soda. No ice."

Reiji gave a small smile. "Your favorite soda if I recall."

He pushed a button as Kaze said, "Correct."

A panel soon opened in the wall and a trey slid onto the table with a glass of cream soda, no ice, and a class of orange juice with ice. Reiji took the later and sipped from in as Kaze drank down half of his.

Kaze took out the black phone. "Alright, what's this about?" He placed the phone on the table. "Who was that kid that passed this to me?" He slid it over to Reiji. "How did he suddenly vanish?"

"That young man is Ray Shadows." Reiji nodded. "That's what he prefers to be called. Officially, he is a student of Duel Academy. Unofficially, he is a member of the Lancers just like my butler whom you met before this."

"The Lancers?" Kaze questioned.

Reiji nodded. "It is a group I founded to protect our world which sits at the precipice of collapsing. How long we have is uncertain and shall be determined by our actions."

"Reiji, I can believe much, you know this, but you must explain." Kaze stated firmly.

Reiji sighed. "Our Earth exist parallel to many worlds. Some are much like our own while others are vastly different. Ours, sits particularly close to two other words. Barian and Astral. These worlds have been at war for a long time and Earth was ensnared long before.

People of the past have been brought into Barian World after they've died. I was warned of this war reaching Earth and shown visions of what would happen with no one to defend it. So, I took it upon myself to do this. I have been developing duelist and decks to combat what's to come.

My own deck, D/D, has vastly improved thanks to our technology showing another world. Another me who rose to defend his own world. I have mastered not only Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz, but a foreign method that is quite powerful.

Unfortunately, what I'm lacking are duelists. Truly powerful duelist to join my side. I have a couple, but the odds seem overwhelming. Especially with the information Ray has given me. That is why I ask you to join the Lances. Help defend Earth."

Kaze looked down at his now empty glass. _"Help defend earth? Like my grandfather and father before."_ He looked at Reiji. _"Like his grandfather and father before him."_ He looked down once more. _"Is this what I'm meant to do?"_

Kaze looked at Reiji once more. "I accept."

Reiji nodded and took out a manila envelope, a spell card called Smile Universe, and a new D-Pad.

"Welcome on board and thank you Kaze. Officially, you shall be a teacher at Duel Academy while unofficially a member of the Lancers. That spell card you have was important in this alternate universe I observed, so it shall serve as a Lancer's badge.

The D-pad is for the teleportation you saw Ray perform. We'll go over how it works later." Reiji stood. "For now, strap it to your arm, and we'll be off. We must work to strengthen your own deck for the trials to come.

One more thing, this applies to all members, I don't want anyone catching onto what I'm doing. If I ever send you out, you are not to speak of the Lancers, and my name is Declan Akaba. Only refer to me as Reiji Kaiba away from prying ears."

Kaze picked the three items up and nodded before placed the D-Pad on his arm. A moment later, both he and Reiji teleported from the room.

* * *

1: great chapter , and yaaaaaaaay number 96 , i hope that any future battles lance has with him woud be just as nice as this one , and finaly i Wonder if lance might use him in the future

Energy Dragon Slayer: nice chapter and it was cool to see my cards getting used in the duel against Rio

Quillion9000: Thanks for the nice reviews you two. I'll continue to do my best to bring great chapters


	17. Rio's Return

_**Hogan Residence: Lance's Room, Early Morning…**_

Lance was resting peacefully in bed until he was suddenly shaken. Lance groaned as he attempted to ignore it, but the shaking persisted. He opened his eyes and saw the blurry outline of a figure, but the brushy, spiky hair was unmistakable.

Lance rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Dad?"

Crow smiled. "Sorry for waking you buddy. I thought you'd want to hear as soon as possible that Yuma's doing well."

Lance nodded. "Yep."

"His master wanted your mother to come administer his final test, but I volunteered to do it." Crow explained.

Lance laid back down. "That's good."

He fell asleep once more, but a smile graced his face.

Crow smiled and rubbed his head. _"I suppose I could have left a note, but that smile is worth it."_

Crow walked out of the room.

 _ **Morning…**_

Lance yawned and looked out the window while blinking a few times. Then his father's words came to him.

"Wait a minute." Lance stated. "Yuma's still training!"

After the eventful Saturday, Sunday had been chill. As had Monday and Tuesday which they had off from school. He'd wondered where Yuma was, but Zack had quickly answered that question when asked.

Apparently, Yuma was up at some place called the Duel Sanctuary, with Caswell and Shane, honing his skills with someone named Roku. Lance just hadn't thought he'd still be gone once school started up again.

Lance jumped out of bed and smiled briefly. _"That's certainly a shock now that I register it but, if all goes well, he should be back today or tomorrow."_ He rotated his right arm. _"Looks like I'll just have to deal with any Numbers if they crop up."_

He set about getting ready for school.

 _ **Heartland Academy, Sometime Before Class**_

Nelson had been waiting at the gate for a certain student to arrive, and when he saw her, he walked over. "Hey Tori!"

Tori looked at him. "Oh, hey Nelson. What's up?"

The two began to walk the grounds together.

"I wanted to talk to you about Numbers. I dueled someone with a Number yesterday, and I thought to ask Lance about it since he showed up. He said he'd talk about it after discussing things with Yuma, but I've been doing research into them myself." Nelson asked.

Tori asked, "Did you find anything?"

"So, even someone as close to them as you don't know much about the Numbers?" Nelson asked.

Tori shook her head. "We've never really discussed them. Now that you've mentioned it, I'm curious to. What did you find?" Nelson showed off a tablet and let Tori look through it which only worried the girl. "Yuma's somewhere, so he may not be here today."

"Then our only option will be to talk with Lance." Nelson stated.

Lance had walked up behind them pushing his bike. "Talk with me about what?"

Tori and Nelson jumped before turning to him.

"Lance, don't sneak up on people!" Tori shouted.

Nelson took a deep breath. "Think before you go doing that!"

Lance chuckled. "Sorry guys." He then looked at them. "Anyways, what's the deal? Why did you guys just mention talking to me?"

"We have something to show and discuss." Tori stated.

Nelson passed him the tablet. "Look through these for us."

"White haired people…" Lance stated recognizing the lifeless looks and white hair."

"Lance, all these people only have two things in common. They were duelist and had Numbers in their possessions." Nelson explained.

Tori looked at him worriedly. "Both you and Yuma possess Number cards which means the two of you are in danger."

Lance rubbed the back of his head. "I need to discuss things with Yuma. For now, I want the two of you to keep these next words in mind. Number Investigation Club."

"Number Investigation Club?" Tori and Nelson asked.

Lance nodded. "Just keep those three words in mind for now. I promise, I'll talk to Yuma as soon as I'm able. Once we've discussed things, I'm sure we can provide more answer. For now, know that I'm ready for anything so don't worry."

"I guess." Nelson stated.

Tori nodded. "We'll trust you."

Lance smiled. "Thanks guys." He then caught sight of Shark who ducked behind a nearby building. "Huh, looks like Shark has started coming to school more." He nodded to his friends. "I'm going to go see why he looks so panicked. You two are welcome to join."

The Heroic user walked off and Nelson and Tori decided to follow. Shark looked around frantically before giving a relieved sigh and starting to walk of only for Lance to put a hand on his shoulder. Shark turned around looking rather panicked once more.

Lane chuckled. "Wow, two in a row. People are jumpy today."

Shark sighed relieved. "It's only you."

"Yeah, it's only me." Lance stated. "What's up Shark?"

"Not so loud." Shark loudly whispered before frantically looking around.

"You're acting kind of weird, and we don't even know you that well." Tori stated.

"Are you in trouble?" Nelson asked.

Just then, the students around them began to talk and look off towards the gate.

"Who is she?"

"She's pretty."

Shark, Lance, Nelson, and Tori joined them as Rio stood not too far away from them wearing a second year's uniform. "Sheesh Reginald. I thought we were walking to school together. Why did you leave me behind?"

Nelson looked at Shark. "Reginald?"

Shark glared at him. "It's Shark."

Nelson nervously chuckled. "Of course, it is. Sorry."

Rio stepped forward. "Reginald, you need to be nice."

Lance smiled. "Great to see you up and about Rio."

Tori looked at him. "Rio?"

"She is Shark's little sister." Lance explained.

Tori nodded and smiled at her. "Hello. I'm Tori and it's nice to meet you."

Nelson nodded. "I'm Nelson."

When you spent your days at school running from fan girls, you quickly overcame your fear of them.

Rio smiled. "It's nice to meet some friendly faces. What a great start to my first day of class." She bowed. "Hopefully we can all end up being friends."

Lance walked forward. "As far as I'm concerned, the two of us are already friends." He smiled. "I know you likely came here before, so welcome back to Heartland Academy."

Rio smiled. "Thanks."

 _ **Duel Sanctuary**_

Yuma, Shane, and Caswell each sat on the ground before a table with cards laid out before them as well as a mat with information as follows.

Monster: Normal, Tuner, Effect, and Ritual

Spells: Field, Quick-Play, Equip, Ritual, Continuous, and Normal

Traps: Continuous, Counter, and Normal

Extra Deck: Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz

This was their final test as each boy was given an exact number of cards to fill in the blanks. At this moment they had finished with Roku coming to examine each of their mats to see if they got it down.

Eventually, he stood before the three of them with a smile. "You three each got a perfect score. Good job boys."

"Wow, Yuma actually got an A on a test." Caswell chuckled. "The world must be ending."

"Mr. Francis, Yuma worked hard to memorize all the cards." Shane stated in his defense.

Yuma stood up. "Plus, I could get A's if I wanted."

Caswell stood up. "You just don't want to?"

"Yes. I mean no." Yuma firmly stated.

The boys smiled and shared a laugh.

Roku nodded. "You three have come far, and there is not much I can teach you at this time. Caswell and Shane, you are free to return; however, there is one more test for Yuma."

Yuma looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Roku produced another deck. "Take these cards and restructure your recently obtained deck to your liking. I have procured an opponent that will both challenge and test you on Synchro monsters."

Yuma took the deck and nodded. "Right."

Roku smiled. "Keep in mind that this should in no way be like Kaze. If you understand and can use Synchro monsters, I'll consider it a pass."

Yuma ran off and Roku turned to the remaining boys. "You two have decks that function as they are while Yuma's is more open to creativity; however, if you would like…"

Caswell nodded. "Our decks are fine Master Roku, and we'd like to remain to observe Yuma's duel."

Shane nodded. "Since we do not know when his opponent will arrive, we'd be willing to do anything you may need in the meantime."

Roku nodded. "Then your final task will be to put everything in this room away and clean it."

The boys nodded.

 _ **Outside**_

Roku stood near the stairs as Crow walked up wearing blue jeans, a yellow T-shirt, and a sleeveless, brown cargo vest.

Roku nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Hogan for answering my call."

Crow smiled. "No problem. I have the day off and have been meaning to get back into dueling." He chuckled and rubbed his head. "I know you were likely expecting my wife, so I hope I'm not disappointing."

Roku smiled. "Not at all. You are likely a more proper challenge for Yuma than your wife. Especially since his deck has gone through many changes in such a short time." He removed a full deck. "Now, I'm told you used Black Wings, correct."

Crow nodded. "That's right."

Roku passed him a deck. "Then this is yours. Keep it with my best regards."

Crow looked through the deck and recognized it as a near mirror image of his previous deck; however, there was a certain monster in the main deck and the Synchro monsters were different.

The chief of police smiled. "Looks good." He slipped a couple more Synchro monsters, ones he hadn't parted with, into the deck. "You can put together a deck sir."

Yuma walked out, smiled upon seeing Crow, and ran over. "Mr. Hogan what are you doing here?"

Crow showed his deck. "Isn't it obvious? I'm your opponent for the final test."

"You're my opponent?" Yuma was shocked. "I didn't know you dueled."

Crow sweat dropped. "It's been a while, but dueling is like riding a bike. You forget."

Astral appeared next to Yuma. **"Does this mean he's a good or bad duelist?"**

Yuma looked at him. "I don't know." He turned to Crow. "Alright, I'm feeling the flow, so let's roll."

Crow chuckled. "Don't expect me to go easy."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Yuma stated.

So, Yuma and Crow faced off as Shane and Caswell joined Roku off to the side.

"So, that's Master Hogan's father." Shane commented.

Caswell crossed his arms. "Captain of Heartland Police Department Crow Hogan. With Lance revealed to be the Sentai Ranger, both Hogan men have brought in several criminals and kept the streets safe. I will admit, I'm interest to see how he duels."

Shane nodded in agreement.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma 4000/Crow 4000)**

"I'll take the first turn." Crow declared. "I summon **Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame(LV 4/1800/1200)**." A lanky Blackwing with large black featured wings and blue feathers around the head appeared. "I'll finish with one set card."

"Alright, my turn." Yuma drew and looked at Astral. "What do you think? Synchro or Xyz?"

Astral looked at the hand. **"Go neither. With one monster on his field, and that trap, I have a feeling we'll need numbers."**

Yuma smiled. "Since you control a monster, and I do not, I can special summon **Dododo Buster(LV 4/1900/800)**." A bulky warrior in yellow armor and wielding a mace appeared. "When he's special summoned, his level goes from 6 to 4. Now I normal summon **Dododo Driver(LV 4/1800/200)**." A warrior in green and brown armor appeared. "Buster will attack Shura."

"I activate **Blade Shade**. Once per turn, I can target a monster I control and activate one of two effects. The one to use now is the ability to negate this attack." Crow declared. "On top of that, every time this card activates, you take 500 damage **(Yuma 3500/Crow 4000)."**

"You may have stopped Buster but Driver can still attack destroying himself and your monster." Yuma declared.

Crow drew. "Since you control a monster, and I do not, I can normal summon **Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn(LV 5/2000/900)**." A bird man with blue feathers on his head and black feathers everywhere appeared.

"Now that I control a Blackwing, I can special summon **Blackwing-Bora the Spear(LV 4/1700/800)**." A yellow, purple, and red feathered, humanoid bird appeared wielding a drill spear. "The same effect applies to **Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind(LV 3/1300/400)**."

A small Blackwing with dark black feathers on the body and green feathers around the head appeared.

" **Stay on guard Yuma."** Astral declared. **"He has more than enough monsters for a Synchro summon."**

Yuma nodded.

"Now I'll use Whirlwind to tune Bora for 7. Synchro Summon **Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower(LV 7/2600/2000)**." A dark purple feathered humanoid bird appeared wielding a katana.

"Raikiri allows me to destroy monsters on your field equal to the number of Blackwings I control. I have two, and you only have Dododo Buster. This leaves you open for a direct attack from Raikiri **(Yuma 900/Crow 4000)**."

"Now. Bora will attack you directly ending this duel." Crow declared.

"Not so fast." Yuma interjected. "I activate **Swordsman of Revealing Light(LV 8/0/2400)** from my hand. When you issue a direct attack, I can special summon him." A blue armored man holding one of the swords from Swords of Revealing Light appeared. "Additionally, if my monster has a higher defense than the ATK of the attacking monster, that monster is destroyed." Yuma declared.

Crow smiled. "I end my turn."

"Alright, I am feeling the flow." Yuma drew and smiled. "I summon **Nitro Synchron(LV 2/300/100)**." A pink and white cylinder gauge with a face appeared. "Now. I'm using him to tune my Level 8 Swordsman to Synchro for 10.

Synchro summon **Stardust Warrior(LV 10/3000/2500)**." A warrior decked out in white, gold, and blue, with wings on its back, appeared. "When Nitro Synchron is used for a Synchro summon, I can draw a card. I'll then equip **Stardust Warrior(LV 10/5500/2500)** with **Magnum Shield**. Since my Warrior is in attack mode, he gains ATK equal to his original DEF. He will attack Raikiri."

"I activate **Blade Shade** negating that attack and dealing 500 damage **(Yuma 400/Crow 4000)**." Crow countered.

Yuma smiled. "I activate **Double or Nothing.** When my monster's attack is negated, he can attack once more at double strength."

Caswell was shocked. "That's 11,000 ATK!"

Shane marveled at the powerful combo. "You go Mr. Tsukumo!"

"Now, take him down Stardust Warrior." Yuma declared. "Attack Raikiri once more **(Yuma 400/Crow 0)**."

Crow chuckled. "That's was quite the play Yuma."

Roku walked over to him. "Indeed. You are ready to return."

Yuma nodded. "Thank you, Master Roku."

 _ **Heartland Academy, Lunch…**_

Lance, Rio, Tori, and Nelson were eating lunch together on the roof while Shark sat at a higher elevation nearby.

"Oh, so you were in the hospital?" Tori smiled. "I'm glad you're better now. Frankly, our group has needed more girls. It can get so exhausting just hanging around these guys."

Rio laughed. "I'm glad I got better to. Especially because Reginald needs me. He'd lose his head if it weren't attached to his neck. Just this morning he overslept. If I hadn't stopped him, he'd have run out of the house in his pajamas."

"What do his pajama's look like?" Nelson asked.

"They have sharks on them, but that's not even the worst part…" Rio began.

Shark spoke up. "Rio watch what you say. Remember, I've read your diary. Be quiet or else."

Rio smirked. "Oh yeah, is anything embarrassing in there Mr. Nightlight?"

Shark grunted and looked away. "Never mind."

Rio chuckled before looking at Lance. "I really have to thank you for being my brother's best friend Lance."

Shark angrily shouted. "He's not my best friend!"

Rio yelled back. "That's not what you told me when you came to visit in the hospital!" She then turned back to Lance. "For a while, Reginald's been so angry whenever he'd come visit me. He tried to hide it, but I could tell." She smiled. "So, thank you. You've given me back my brother."

Lance smiled. "It's no problem. Honestly, Shark is a great guy. He may not consider me a friend…" He looked at Shark with an amused expression "… but I certainly see him as one."

Someone cleared their throat, and everyone turned to see a whole group of team captains from the various clubs and teams of Heartland Academy. Mainly third years with a few second years.

A third year with light red hair stepped forward. "At last we meet Rio Kastle."

Rio got up and walked over. "Hi there. May I help you?"

The third year smiled. "Yes, you can. I am the captain of the soccer team. We need you. Join us and manage the team. Are you in?"

The other captains got involved shouting out their various activities.

"It's nice to be wanted." Rio smiled. "After school, I'll visit each of your teams and select the best fit for me."

That seemed agreeable to the various boys. Boy, they were going to learn how wrong they were.

 _ **Gym, After School…**_

Rio creamed every single team and club she tried, so she joined none of them. Basketball had been the last attempt, but they failed as well. Lance, Tori, and Nelson had been there to see it all go down.

"Wow, that was amazing." Lance praised genuinely impressed.

"Thank you, Lance." Rio stated.

The various captains and members weren't as impressed.

"She won't make any friends."

"She's so full of herself."

"Like brother, Like sister."

Tori glared at them. "Those guys are so rude."

Lance shouted after them. "You're a bunch of sore losers because a girl is better than you? Man, that is petty."

Rio put a hand on his back. "It's okay. Some people just resent it when a girl turns out to be more than a pretty face."

Lance smiled. "I certainly don't. Especially when it comes to dueling. Between you and Tori, I'll need to work hard to master my new deck."

"Oh, you have another deck?" Rio asked interested.

"Yeah, I got two decks. Always have since the past year." Lance stated.

Rio smiled. "Well, considering our last duel was slightly tainted…" She cleared her throat and stood before Lance. "Lance Hogan, I challenge you to a duel."

Lance smiled. "You're on."

"This should be interesting." Nelson stated.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, I've only ever seen Lance this excited to duel Shark."

 _ **Outside**_

Nelson and Tori stood off to the side as Lance faces off with Rio.

"Get ready Lance because I don't intend to lose this time." Rio stated determined.

Lance was equally determined. "I don't intend to lose either, so I guess we're at an impasse since someone needs to lose."

"Guess we are." Rio stated with a smile. "Let's break that impasse shall we."

Lance chuckled. "Let's."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Rio 4000)**

"I'll go first." Lance declared. "I summon **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio(LV 3/1200/800)**." A brown menacing plant scorpion appeared. "When this monster is summoned, I can discard one card to special summon a Predaplant from my deck.

I choose **Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra(LV 3/1000/1500)**." A dark green cobra plant appeared. "When he's special summoned by the effect of a Predaplant monster, I can add a Fusion spell from my deck to my hand. I'll then set a card."

Rio looked at him. _"I already know you're a capable duelist; however, you didn't Xyz or Fusion summon. What are you planning? Is that face down a part of it or a red herring?"_ She drew. "I summon **Blackwing-Kochi the Daybreak(LV 4/700/1500)**. A thin, purple bird appeared.

"Since I control a Blackwing, I can special summon **Blackwing-Bora the Spear(LV 4/1700/800)**." A yellow, purple, and red feathered, humanoid bird appeared. "I construct the overlay network with my level four monsters.

Xyz summon **Ice Beast Zerofyne(R 4/O 2/2000/2200)**." A humanoid ice bird with massive blue wings appeared. "I now activate her effect. By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate the effects of all face monsters you control and my monster gains 300 ATK for each one.

This will last until my next stand-by phase. I'll then equip **Ice Beast Zerofyne(R 4/O 2/3000/2200 effect)** with Sky Excalibur granting her 400 more ATK and making her immune to card effects. She will attack Darlingtonia Cobra **(Lance 2000/Rio 4000)**. I'll then set one card."

"That was pretty good Rio but get ready because this next turn is going to be big." Lance declared. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio on the field with The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak in my hand.

Fusion Summon **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon(LV 8/2800/2000)**." The purple poisonous dragon appeared. "When he's fusion summoned, **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon(LV 8/5800/2000 effect)** gains ATK equal to a special summoned monster on your field.

It's only until the end of the turn. In addition, I can activate the ability of Ancient Cloak. By banishing it, I can add one The Phantoms Knights card from my deck to my hand. I choose **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves(LV 3/1000/500)**."

Purple energy with black gloves appeared. "Since I control a Phantom Knight, I can special summon **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots(LV 3/200/1200)**." Blue energy in the shape of a human without arms and ragged brown clothing appeared.

"Now, I construct the overlay network with my two level three monsters to Xyz summon **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword(R 3/O 2/3000/1000 effect)**. Thanks to Silent Boots, he gains 1000 more attack. Now Venom Dragon will attack Zerofyne."

"I saw this deck in action yesterday, but it's still amazing." Nelson asked.

Tori nodded. "Lance has really stepped up his game with this one."

"You will destroy my monster Lance, but I'm not taking any damage." Rio declared. "I activate my Quick-Play, **Black Feather Reversal**. All damage from this battle becomes zero, and I can special summon a Blackwing Synchro monster."

She smiled. "That's equal to the damage I'd have taken. The monster I choose is **Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight(LV 6/2400/1600)**." A bulky, humanoid Blackwing that was black and purple appeared wielding a large sword.

"When this monster is special summoned, you take 800 life points **(Lance 1200/Rio 4000)**. In addition, I can target a monster you control and make it lose 800 ATK/DEF. I choose **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword(R 3/O 2/2200/200)**."

"That's fine because I never intended to keep Break Sword. His ability allows me to detach an overlay unit and destroy both a monster I control and one you control. I'll choose Break Sword to be destroyed alongside Nothung.

When Break sword is destroyed, I can special summon two Phantom Knights monsters from my grave, and they are made one level higher. Welcome back, **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves(LV 4/1000/500)** and **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots(LV 4/200/1200)**.

They won't be staying. I overlay my level four monsters to Xyz summon **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R 4/O 2/3500/2000 effect)**. With that done, I'll end my turn returning Venom Dragon to his original ATK."

Rio drew. "I'm ending this duel. Since you control a monster, and I do not, I can special summon **Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn(LV 5/2000/900)**." A bird man with blue feathers on his head and black feathers everywhere else appeared.

Since I only control 1 Blackwing monster, I can special summon **Blackwing-Gladius the Midnight Sun(LV 3/800/1500)**." A black feathered Blackwing in a silver suit of armor and wielding two blades appeared.

"I then activate **Level Management**. If I have at least two monsters on my field, I can target one of them, and make the level of all monsters I control the same until the end of the turn. I'll target my level 5 Sirocco. Now I'll construct the overlay network with my two level 5's.

Xyz summon **Ice Princess Zereort(R 5/O 2/2500/2100)**." A female in dark and light blue armor with wings and a scythe appeared. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can target one monster you control and make its ATK zero. I choose Rebellion Dragon. She will attack that monster."

"I still have my face down Rio." Lance declared. "I activate **The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring**. When you declare an attack, I can negate it. Then this trap gets summoned as a monster to my side of the field."

 **The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring(LV 2/0/0)** a red ring with a blue glow appeared.

Rio grunted. "I end my turn."

Lance drew. "It's time to end this. I detach both overlay units from **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R 4/O 0/4750/2000 effect)** allowing me to cut your monster's attack in half, and grant it to my dragon."

 **Ice Princess Zereort(R 5/O 2/1250/2100 effect)**. "Now Venom Dragon will destroy Zereort **(Lance 1200/Rio 2450)**. To cap this duel off, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon will attack you directly **(Lance 1200/Rio 0)**."

Tori and Nelson ran over.

"That was amazing you two." Nelson declared having enjoyed the duel.

Tori smiled. "Yeah Rio, you did really well. There aren't many who can take Lance's life points so low."

Rio smiled. "Thanks Tori." She then walked up to Lance. "Looks like you've achieved what none of the others could."

Lance looked at her confused. "What?"

"You beat me, so now I'll join your club." Rio declared.

That was reassuring in a way. "I do have an idea for a club, but it's not exactly a school club. I still have to talk with someone about it."

Rio nodded. "When you start your club, I'll be the first member."

Shark walked over with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Rio, I caught the match. You did okay… I guess."

"Like you could do any better." Rio argued back.

Shark smiled. "I've tied with Lance."

Lance looked at him. "You were watching the whole time?"

Shark nodded. "Yep." He looked at Rio. "Sad I didn't give you any pointers?"

Rio crossed her arms and turned her head. "I don't need your help."

Shark walked away. "That's not what the results of the duel say."

"Reginald." Rio sternly stated.

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Shark, Lance, Rio, Tori, and Nelson all decided to walk home together. Lance walked with Shark, Rio with Tori, and Nelson behind them.

Lance looked over at Shark. "Man Shark, Rio can really duel. She's tough."

Shark closed his eyes and smiled. "Nah, deep down she goes to pieces real quick."

Rio suddenly froze as a cat walked up to her and meowed.

She then ran and hid behind Shark frantically pointing at it. "Cat! Cat! Cat!"

Nelson and Tori had gone up to the little guy and were petting him.

"Rio are you scared of this sweet, little girl?" Tori asked.

Rio said, "I know it's weird, but they just scare me."

Nelson was petting the cat making it purr. "She's just a cute kitten looking for affection."

Rio looked at Shark. "Reginald! I need you to get rid of it now!"

Shark looked back at her. "I thought you said you don't need my help?"

"Come on…." Rio complained.

Lance sighed. "I got it."

He gently picked the cat up and walked it far over to the grass before putting him down. The cat meowed at Lance before running off in the opposite direction.

The multi-deck user walked back to the group only for Rio to grab his arm sincerely relieved. "Thank you, Lance. My brother could learn a lot about how to treat a girl's fears from you."

Lance shrugged. "I just don't like to see any of my friends upset. Even if it's from something as simple as a cat."

Rio walked over to Shark. "Why can't you have that mind set Reginald?"

Shark replied. "I've told you already that I don't have friends."

Rio said, "You can say that as many times as you want, but I know for a fact that you declared Lance your best friend a few times before I got better."

Shark walked on. "You were dreaming or hearing things."

Rio followed him. "No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were." Shark replied.

Lance, Nelson, and Tori chuckled before following the siblings.

 _ **Tsukumo Residence, Evening…**_

Yuma had finally returned home from his training only to find his sister sitting on the couch.

When Kari saw him, she stood up and crossed her arms. "I know where you were Yuma."

Yuma nervously gulped and chuckled. "You do?"

Kari walked over to him. "You were at the Duel Sanctuary. I'm going to guess you've been dueling behind my back for a while now." Yuma shied away from her sisterly anger only for Kari to smile. "I'm only kidding you little dweeb. You can duel whenever you want to."

Yuma smiled hopefully. "Really!?"

Kari nodded. "Really."

Yuma jumped for joy. "Alright!"

Haru smiled from within the kitchen as she went about preparing dinner.

* * *

1: wow i didn't expect reiji in this but my god such a good chapter , now things are heating up

Quillion9000: Don't expect to much Reiji until the WDC is up. Even then not to much until the Barian's begin making real moves. I will say that his Lancers will be making moves and involved in the WDC. Mainly some back seat adjustments like a chess game except Reiji is setting things up so he's moves a head by the time the true games begin. Also expect the Lances to act as a third party in this.


	18. The Ultimate Number

_**Heartland Academy, Morning…**_

Lance rode up to the bike stands where both him and Yuma jumped off, so he would secure his bike. Now that they were here, with a little time left before class, Lance decided to breech the topic of the Numbers.

"Yuma, can we talk?" Lance asked.

Yuma looked at him. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I've been thinking, and I want to tell our friends about the Number. Beyond that, I want to form an unofficial Numbers Investigation Club. This way, they can all be informed of the Numbers and help get the rest of them." Lance explained.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Yuma stated shocking Lance. "They've already been involved enough as it is. From here on out, the two of us should deal with the Numbers ourselves."

Lance shook his head. "Yuma! You just said it. They're already involved, so they have a right to know what they've been dueling against. Nelson beat a Number user yesterday and most of our friends have been possessed by Numbers at some points.

Not to mention, almost everyone helped you defeat that butler with Titanic Moth and Caswell and Shane defended Astral without being fully aware what was at stake. They're the only reason something bad didn't happen to him."

Astral spoke up. **"He is making a lot of sense Yuma. Several of your friends are great duelist."**

"Look, they've been involved enough. I don't want them to get involved with Kite and Shay. We both know they're in a league of their own." Yuma firmly stated. "The less they know, the better."

"It should be their choice to get involved." Lance firmly stated. "They've been curious lately, and I don't think we can keep this from them any longer."

They both looked to the right and saw Cat. "Hi Yuma. Lance. What are you two arguing about, and what were you briefly looking at?"

Yuma walked past Lance. "It's nothing Cat."

Cat blushed. "He remembered by name."

Lance put a hand on the Syllable duelist's shoulder. "Don't just walk away."

Yuma shrugged him off. "We are done talking about this; furthermore, we're keeping the others out." He walked on. "That's final."

Lance grit his teeth and clenched his fist as Yuma walked away. The Heroic Duelist then stormed off in the opposite direct. If Yuma thought this was the end, he had another thing coming.

This left Cat alone. "That was weird."

Toshiro stood at the gate, so he couldn't hear anything they said; however, Dark Mist was a different story. _**"The time will soon be at hand Toshiro. Keep watch, don't get caught, and don't screw up."**_

 _ **After Class**_

Yuma ran out of the class. "Bye Lance, I'll see you later."

Lance chased after him. "Yuma! We are talking about this weather you like it or notQ"

"Sorry, but I have to do some shopping for grandma!" Yuma shouted.

"That's a lame excuse, and you know it!" Lance exclaimed.

Caswell, Tori, Shane, and Nelson had observed the two run off.

"Looks like whatever Lance had to discuss with Yuma isn't going well." Nelson stated.

Tori looked to Caswell and Shane. "Yuma didn't say anything about the Numbers when you asked him?"

"We tried, but Mr. Tsukumo is keeping quiet." Shane explained.

Caswell shook his head. "He wouldn't tell us anything."

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Yuma wouldn't deny that Lance was faster than him, but the Syllable duelist could be wiry when he put his mind to it. He'd dipped into a few alleyways and managed to lose The Heroic duelist. Now, he was trying to make it home only to bump into Toshiro.

"Sorry about that." Yuma stated.

Toshiro put on a fake smiled. "It's quite alright. I-I was distracted looking for an opponent to duel. Say, y-you look like a duelist. Want to duel?"

Astral appeared. _"Something seems off about this young man."_

Yuma smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm feeling the flow! Let's duel man."

From within Toshiro, Dark Mist was laughing.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Lance had been searching for a bit when he noticed Yuma dueling some guy. He stood back and observed the duel for now.

 **Status of the Duel**

 **(Yuma 4000/Toshiro 2400)**

 **Yuma's Field:**

 **Number 39: Utopia(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**

 **Toshiro's Field:**

 **Giant Germ(LV 2/1000/100)x3**

"My turn." Toshiro drew. "I overlay my three Giant Germs to construct the overlay network and summon **Number 96: Dark Mist(Rank 2/O 2/100/1000)**." A truly fiendish, monstrous figure appeared with razor sharp claws and blazing fire eyes. "I end my turn."

" _A Number with only 100 ATK? He also ended his turn. It must have a powerful effect."_ Lance thought.

" **Play this as carefully as possible Yuma."** Astral declared.

"I'll try Astral." Yuma drew. "Alright Utopia let's see what effect that monster is hiding. Take it down." The attack went off without a hitch **(Yuma 4000/Toshiro 0)**. "I won!"

Astral held out his hand and collected the Number only to get a startling memory. The earth was being ensnared by purple energy before exploding. The guy on the ground was unmoving, so Lance ran and checked for a pulse. The guy was resting, but it was a disturbed sleep.

The multi-deck user also noticed the bags under the young man's eyes. _"Something is seriously wrong here."_

Yuma was attempting to sneak away, but Lance stood up. "Yuma, you can't keep running. Our friends deserve to know the truth. They can help."

Yuma grit his teeth. "Lance, I keep telling you no. We can't involve them any further."

Lance walked over and grabbed Yuma by his shirt. "What happens if they run into Kite or Shay by accident? Then they won't know what they're up against because you wanted to keep this our secret."

Yuma smacked his hands away. "Drop it Lance. We aren't talking about this anymore." He walked away. "Now I'm going home."

"Yuma don't be an idiot!" Lance shouted.

The Syllable duelist left.

Lance sighed angrily before taking another look at Tashiro. _"He really looks to be in bad shape. The bags, pale, and malnourished. I should stay with him and call an ambulance."_

 _ **Heartland Academy, Next Day…**_

Lance arrived at Heartland Academy, alone, and rode up to the bike stand.

Tori found this odd, so she approached him. "Where's Yuma?"

Lance looked at her. "I'm not talking to that jerk; furthermore, as far as I'm concerned, I'm done looking out for him. He can be late to school just as he used to."

Lance walked into the school leaving Tori concerned.

 _ **Math Class**_

Yuma ran into the room panting as Mr. Kay was giving a lecture. "Yuma, how nice of you to join us."

Yuma looked at him. "Sorry Mr. Kay." He glared at Lance. "I overslept today."

Lance glared back.

"Well, you haven't been late since starting middle school, so I'll overlook it for today." Mr. Kay informed. "Take your seat."

Yuma walked to his seat as both he and Lance continued to glare. Once the Syllable duelist sat down, both boys huffed and turned away from each other causing Tori to sigh sadly.

 _ **Roof: Three Days Later, After School…**_

Lance stood on the roof looking out over the school.

"I finally found you." Rio stated.

Lance turned around surprised to see the Blackwing user. "Rio? What are you doing here?"

Rio walked over and joined him. "It's obvious. I'm worried because you seem angry, and I've had enough of this waiting around until you get better." She leaned against the railing. "So, what's on your mind? Is it that guy you don't seem to like?"

Lance sighed and looked out over the school yard once more. "That's Yuma. Yuma Tsukumo."

"The only other one whose beaten my brother." Rio stated. "What's the matter?"

"He's my best friend, but we aren't talking. Haven't for three days now." Lance stated.

"You know, people seem to think you're very different. From what I've seen, they're right. Yuma's more exuberant while your reserved to a certain point. I'm not certain if that's where the differences end. Though I am curious, how are you two friends? How did it begin?" Rio asked.

Lance continued to stare outward. "Believe it or not, but there was a time I wouldn't have made friends with Yuma. Not because I hated him or anything. I was just such a coward when I was younger."

Rio was shocked. "You? A coward?"

Lance nodded. "I feared Yuma because of all his energy. In fact, I didn't have a single friend. I did have a bully until she moved away, but that's getting off topic. Anyways, one day my older siblings up and vanished without a trace.

I was sad for the longest time. I didn't even go to school for three whole months. I had to be home schooled. I looked up to them both. My sister was outgoing, but less excitable than Yuma. My brother was the epitome of cool and confident.

I decided to be them. I took on their personalities and made it my own act. It worked. I even fooled myself into believing I was confident, cool, and outgoing. Well, it worked to well since I know I'm no longer that coward.

Maybe it worked a little too well since I was overconfident for the longest time. Anyways, this confidence allowed me to start winning duels, overcoming fears, and so much more. Once we entered third grade, Yuma went off spouting how he wanted to be a duel champion.

That's my dream as well." He chuckled. "Yuma never won in those days, but he ended up challenging me to a duel. Since I no longer feared his personality, I was able to see something special about him. It's why I didn't and don't laugh at his dream.

Of course, I wiped the floor with him, but the next day he challenged me again. That was the start of duel after duel. I never once turned him down. How could I when he was so determined to keep at it? It was that determination, drive, that I began to admire.

Before I knew it, I had grown my first, genuine bond outside of my family. After losing my siblings, I began to see Yuma as not only my best friend but brother. I started teaching him how to duel, but my method of teaching only went so far."

Rio said, "You two sound close, so this argument must be pretty serious to divide you."

"It's the Numbers. I want to tell you guys all about them. What we've been going through and facing. To give you all the chance to decide for yourselves if you want to fight." Lance sighed. "He doesn't seem to understand that."

"Well, after hearing your story, I think you should try talking to him again." Rio stated. "You two sound close, so it'd be a shame to end your friendship over one argument."

Lance stared out over the school yard. "Maybe…" He looked at Rio and gave a small smile. "Thanks Rio."

Rio nodded. "Anytime."

 _ **Dueling Park, Evening…**_

Lance had received a message from Tori telling him this is where Yuma would be, and that he should come. So, he did with the intention of properly talking things through. When the Heroic duelist arrived, he saw Tori and Yuma.

"Why should I apologize?" Yuma asked.

Tori had her hands on her hips. "One of you has to be the bigger man, and neither of you will reach that conclusion yourselves. That's why I'm making the decision and saying it's you."

"Lance is much taller than me, so it'll have to be him." Yuma stated.

Astral floated down in front of him. **"Yuma, Lance is your best friend, so why won't you talk to him?"**

"I'll tell you why." Yuma pointed behind him. "I had a big lunch and I'm not hungry." He was pointing at Lance who turned right around and started to walk away. "Hold up Lance!"

The Syllable duelist put a hand on Lance's back, but the Heroic duelist wasn't in the mood. He whirled around with the intent of smacking away Yuma's hand but hit his key. It was knocked clean off and clattered to the ground sending Yuma to his butt. This shocked all three of them.

Lance decided to double down. "Just leave me alone Yuma. I don't want to talk with someone who isn't willing to do so himself."

Suddenly, black sludge moved on its own from Yuma's extra deck and infected Astral. **"What is happening?"**

Blue electricity coursed through the otherworldly being.

"What is that!?" Tori shouted shocked as she saw Astral.

Lance took a step back before looking at the Emperor Key. "Hold on, I'll fix this."

He ran over and collected it.

Astral struggled against the sludge. **"Number 96… It is trying to take control."**

"What do you mean trying to take control?" Yuma asked.

" **He means that when your 'good friend' knocked that key away, it allowed me to escape. Now that I'm free, I can take control."** Dark Mist stated.

Astral was shocked further as black tentacles shot forward ensnaring Yuma.

"Put him down!" Lance and Tori shouted.

Dark Mist was almost fully in control. He appeared very similar to Astral, but with a jet-black body instead of light blue. Unlike Astral, whose right eye has a white sclera, Number 96 has a black sclera.

Astral managed to speak. **"Yuma, you must toss every Number to Lance, and Lance you must defeat 96 because Yuma is incapable of doing so in this current situation."**

Yuma struggled with all his might to do as Astral said and chuckled the box to Lance. Not a moment later, Astral was sealed into darkness with his screams of pain being the last they heard.

Lance caught the deck box, but both Yuma and he stared at Dark Mist in shock. "Astral, no!"

Dark Mist chuckled. "I predicted this would happen, but those Number won't be out of my possession for long." He looked at Lance. "If you want to save your friend, you're going to have to duel me."

Lance stood firm. "If it's a duel you want, I'll give it to you."

Tori came to stand next to him. "I'll help."

Lance looked at Tori. "Tori, this could go south real fast. We need duelist just in case I fall. Get everyone. Caswell, Cat, Shane. Shark, and Rio. Everyone. This situation just went dire."

Tori nodded. "Right."

She ran leaving Lance with Dark Mist.

He put Yuma's key around his neck with his own pendent. "Alright, Dark Mist you're going down. You hurt my friends and that's unforgivable."

"Lance, you should just run! Forget me and save yourself." Yuma shouted.

"I can't do that!" Lance shouted. "We may be fighting, but you're still my best friend."

Yuma was shocked. "I am?"

Dark Mist chuckled as he pushed Yuma behind him. "How touching." He formed a black D-pad from his arm. "I hope you are prepared boy because I certainly am."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Dark Mist 4000)**

"Alright you creep, get ready because I'm going first." Lance declared. "I summon **Heroic Challenger-Extra Sword(LV 4/1000/1000)**." A warrior in silver, green, and gold armor wielding two blades appeared. "I'll end my turn."

Dark Mist chuckled. "To easy. Far too easy. I must have been overestimating you." He drew. "I summon **Malicevorous Skewer(LV 2/300/300)**." A purple armored demon with a skewer for a weapon appeared.

" _Malicevorous monsters. That does make sense considering his Number."_ Lance thought.

"When Skewer is summoned, I can special summon a Malicevorous monster from my hand. I choose **Malicevorous Knife(LV 2/600/100)**." A fiend in purple armor and wielding a red knife appeared.

"When a Malicevorous monster with a different name is summoned, I can special summon **Malicevorous Spoon(LV 2/100/500)**." A small fiend in purple armor and wielding a spoon appeared. "I'm far from done.

I'll overlay all three level 2 monsters to Xyz summon a copy of myself **Number 96: Dark Mist(R 2/O 3/100/1000)**." A truly fiendish, monstrous figure appeared with razor sharp claws and blazing fire eyes. "Dark Mist attack Extra Sword."

"Your monster must have an effect similar to Number 54." Lance declared.

Dark Mist chuckled. "I am far superior to 54. I'm far superior to all Numbers! I activate Dark Mist's ability. By detaching one overlay unit, Number 96 can steal half your monster's ATK." **Number 96:Dark Mist(R 2/O 2/600/1000)** and **Heroic Challenger-Extra Sword(LV 4/500/1000)** "Destroy Extra sword Dark Mist **(Lance 3900/Dark Mist 4000)**."

"Just you wait Dark Mist. Soon you're going to lose." Lance drew. "I summon **Heroic Challenger-Spartan(LV 4/1600/1000)**." A warrior in gold and red armor with a cape, spear, and shield appeared. "I attack Number 96 with Spartan **(Lance 3900/Dark Mist 3000)**.I finish by setting one card."

Dark Mist smiled. "You must try better than that if you want even a shred of hope in beating me." He drew. "I activate **Snatch Claw** and equip it to Dark Mist. Now when he destroys a monster, I can special summon it to my field; however, it's effects will be negated.

Before that, I'll activate **Number 96:Dark Mist(R 2/O 1/1400/1000)** on **Heroic Challenger-Spartan(LV 4/800/1000)**." Now Dark Mist will attack Spartan **(Lance 3300/Dark Mist 3000)** , and I special summon **Heroic Challenger-Spartan(LV 4/1600/1000)**. He'll attack you directly **(Lance 1700/Dark Mist 3000)**. I'll end my turn with two face downs."

Lance smirked.

Yuma smiled. "You're finished Dark Mist."

Dark Mist looked back at him. "How do you figure?"

"It's written on Lance's face." Yuma declared. "When he smirks or smiles, especially after taking a massive hit the last turn, he's got just the card or cards to beat you. You've lost."

Dark Mist looked at Lance. "You are wrong. The strongest Number will not lose to a Human. I observed his duels and deemed him unimpressive."

Lance chuckled. "You don't think I'd have noticed that guy hanging around after finding out you were his card. Please, my memory's sharp. I just don't care because you can observe me as many times as you want. It's not going to give you a victory."

"Just take your turn so I can wipe you out already." Dark Mist declared.

Lance drew. "I summon **Heroic Challenger-Double Lance(LV 4/1700/900)**." A warrior decked out in white and light blue armor appeared. "His effect allows him to count as two monsters for the Xyz summon of a Heroic Champion.

I'll do just that using Double Lance to build the overlay network and Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Clarent(R 4/O 1/2500/1700)**." A champion in light blue and orange armor appeared. "I'll equip him with **Magnum Shield**.

Since he's in ATK mode, he'll gain a boost in ATK equal to his original DEF." **Heroic Champion Clarent(R 4/O 1/4200/1700)**. "I'll follow up with the spell **Overlay Capture**. This removes all of Dark Mist's overlay units before equipping to my monster as an overlay unit."

 **Heroic Champion-Clarent(R 4/O 2/4200/1700 spell)**. "I'll now activate Clarent's special ability. By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy all spell and trap cards on your field leaving you defenseless."

Dark Mist frowned. "You… You still don't have enough ATK to win this duel."

Lance confidently said. "You'd be right if it weren't for this last card in my hand and my face down. I activate **Karma Cut**. By discarding this last card, I can banish Number 96 leaving you wide open for a direct ATK."

Dark Mist grit his teeth angrily. "Impossible! I cannot lose! I am the strongest Number! I can't lose to the likes of you!"

"Nothing is impossible Dark Mist. Now, leave my best friend alone." Lance declared. "Clarent attack Dark Mist directly **(Lance 1700/Dark Mist 0)**."

"Nooooooo!" Dark Mist declared as he flew back, and his tentacles unwrapped themselves from Yuma.

Lance took the Emperors Key from around his neck. "Yuma, catch!"

He threw both the key and his best friend's deck box back to him. Yuma caught them, and Astral remerged from the key as he positioned his hand at Dark Mist.

Dark Mist could feel himself slowly being pulled back into Astral. "I am not being imprisoned again Astral. I refuse!" He held out his own hand and summoned a sphere of red energy before chucking it at Astral. Unlike everyday stuff, it nailed Astral in the chest knocking him down.

Dark Mist made his escape leaving the three of them with these final words. "You three will suffer. Mark my words. Especially you Astral. You will fall, and those Numbers will be mine!"

Yuma worriedly looked at Astral. "Are you okay?"

Astral floated back up. **"I will be fine Yuma."** He turned to them. **"Lance, did well, but I don't want either of you to let your guards down. Yuma always keep your key on you. Lance, you may be safe since he seemed intent on dueling you but do the same."**

They both nodded. "Right."

Yuma then smiled. "You did it. Lance."

Yuma held out his hand and Lance took it as they shook in a comradery manner. "I had to. I couldn't let Number 96 have his way."

The laughed.

"Yuma! Lance!" Tori worriedly shouted.

They both turned and saw Tori approaching with everyone. Even Shark had come.

"So…" Lance began.

Yuma nodded. "We'll tell them." Lance looked at him. "Not knowing about Number 96, Shay, Kite, and the Numbers in general… you were right Lance. If they don't know, they could be seriously hurt. I see that now. I'm sorry."

Lance smiled. "I'm sorry to Yuma. I got far too worked up over this and caused a major problem because of it."

"Forgive each other?" Yuma asked.

"Agreed." Lance nodded. "Let's tell them tomorrow. I think we could both use some rest."

The group reached them and began checking to make sure they were okay.

 _ **Alleyway**_

Dark Mist landed in an alleyway and collapsed to his knees. _"Damn, there were no host nearby, and I'm already starting to weaken. I need to hurry before I completely fade away. Lance, Astral, and Yuma. You three will pay."_

Suddenly, he felt much better and noticed that he was trapped in a light blue sphere.

"What trickery is this?" Dark Mist asked.

"This is no trickery Number 96." A feminine voice stated firmly. "This is your cleansing."

He noticed a woman with a white mask over her face walk into the sphere. She had shoulder length white hair with a second layer of light blue and considerable assets. Her attire consisted of light blue, no sleeved shirt underneath a white trench coat with light blue trim.

" _Perfect. A host."_ Dark Mist thought.

At this point, he was more concerned with that than what was happening or what she said. He shot forward only to be met with a dark blue shield that burned and kept him at bay.

Number 96 recoiled in pain. "What was that?" He looked at the woman. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dos, a Lancer for Declan Akaba." She activated her D-pad. "This is your cleansing Number 96. A victory in here will grant me the ability to remove your darkness. If you will, it will grant you what you currently seek. Me as a host. You can't back out.

Dark Mist summoned his D-Pad. "You will regret facing the ultimate Number."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Dos 4000/Dark Mist 4000)**

"I will take the first turn." Dark Mist declared. "I discard a fiend monster from my hand to special summon **Malicevorous Fork(LV 2/400/400)**." A small fiend in purple armor wielding a large fork appeared.

"The card I discarded was **Malicevorous Bowl(LV 2/100/600)** which can be special summoned from the grave if I control a Malicevorous monster." A small fiend in purple armor appeared using a large bowl as a shield. "I then summon **Malicevorous Cup(LV 2/600/400)**."

A small fiend in purple armor wielding a large, clear glass appeared. "Now I overlay my three level 2 monsters to Xyz summon **Number 96: Dark Mist(R 2/O 3/100/1000)**." A truly fiendish, monstrous figure appeared with razor sharp claws and blazing fire eyes.

"I now use **Overlay Reward** allowing me to choose an Xyz monster, Like Number 96, and draw cards equal to the number of overlay units. Since 96 has three units, I draw three cards. "I'll then set one card."

Dos drew. "I activate **Fang of Critias**. This spell is a Polymerization for my traps, so I'm combining it with Mirror force to fusion summon **Mirror Force Dragon(LV 8/2800/1200)**." A light black dragon with four wings appeared."

Dark Mist was shocked. "That should be impossible."

Dos replied. "Nothing is truly impossible in this world. This deck is a fine example because it belonged to a Kaiba. I'll set one card ending my turn."

Dark Mist drew. "I activate Number 96 to steal halve your dragon's ATK and gain it for myself."

"I counter with Mirror Force Dragon's ability. When you target my dragon, he destroys all monsters you control." **Mirror Force Dragon(LV 8/1400/1200)**. "I may lose ATK, but you gain nothing from it." Dos declared.

Dark Mist grit his teeth. "This duel isn't over."

"I believe it is because Number 96 is the only Extra deck monster you have. If you somehow bring him back, my face down or Mirror Force Dragon will deal with it again. By that look on your face, I can tell you have nothing to defeat me. You should just surrender."

"The ultimate Number never surrenders!" Dark Mist declared. "I end my turn."

"I can at least respect that." Dos drew. "I summon **Lord of D.(LV 4/1200/1100)**." A tan man in dragon bone armor with a blue cape appeared. "With him on the field, dragon type monsters cannot be targeted for attacks.

Now I reveal a **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** in my hand to special summon **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**." A large, blue-eyed white dragon appeared. "Now Alternative and Mirror Force will attack you directly **(Dos 4000/Dark Mist 0)**."

Dark Mist was flung back into the wall before falling to his back. "I lost again."

That was all he could say before the sphere rapidly shrunk, moving past Dos, and touching Dark Mist. This time, it moved through him casting him in a light blue aura. Dark Mist screamed out in pain as a crimson red, black tinted energy was ejected from his body.

The energy moved towards Dos, but she didn't move an inch as the sphere, now the size of a baseball, flew at the energy entrapping it within. Both energies dissipated mere inches from Dos' face. With it gone, she approached Dark Mist who was shakily getting to his feet.

Number 96 touched his head and began flickering in and out much like Astral. "What did you do to me?"

Dos replied, "I freed you from Don Thousand. Soon, you shall become like any other Number. Of course, that is one option. Declan Akaba would like you to join the Lancers. If you accept, we can stabilize your current form.

We even have a way to make it impossible for Astral to absorb you; however, the stabilization will only last so long. You'll need a partner, and we have the perfect one in mind. So, join us and help put an end both Barian and Astral worlds or fade away. Your choice."

Dark Mist honestly felt far saner now than a few minutes ago, but he was wary of this deal. "So, your group wishes to destroy Barian and Astral World. What happens to Numbers like me once you are done? After all, we are born of Astral himself."

"Nothing." Dos stated. "Declan is perfectly content to let the Numbers live as their existence does not interfere with Earth." Dos explained as Dark Mist began flickering faster and longer. "It's your choice. We will not force this on you."

Dark Mist looked at his arm. "Don Thousand succeeded in putting the ultimate Number under his control and I still have a desire to defeat Astral. I do not care what happens to him. I would certainly like to be free even if I must work with a partner as he does." He nodded. "I accept."

Dos nodded and pointed her D-Pad at Dark Mist. A white energy shot forth cloaking Dark Mist and stabilizing him.

"Then, let us be off." Dos declared.

Dos inserted Smile world into her duel disc and touched the screen a few times. After a few seconds, Dos and Dark Mist vanished in light blue particles.

* * *

1:nice chapter , but i wonder what's vector doing with reiji⁉️, maybe a plot twist , well regardless thanks for the chapter and i also think about a lance x rio romance , that woud be nice

Quillion9000: Reiji is stacking his Lancers in his favor as much as possible.


	19. Partners & Bonding

_**Connor Residence, Morning…**_

James Archer, butler to Reiji Kaiba, looked at the mansion before him. _"Shane…."_

It wasn't exactly a big mansion, but it was two stories and had a full-sized pool in the back yard. Other than that, it was more like a double sized house than a mansion. James pressed the button by the gate. After a moment, it beeped admitting him.

The butler picked up a grey colored case and walked up to the door which was answered by a much older butler with a full head of silver hair and spectacles. "The young master is in the study."

James nodded. "Appreciate it Arthur. This meeting couldn't wait."

Arthur nodded. "I have no doubt. The Barian must pay for what happened to Master Laurence and Elisabeth. That said, keep a watchful eye on Shane. I understand he has his part to play, but the young master is all I have left."

Arthur walked away.

James walked in. "I understand that feeling." He looked at the ground. "I really do."

Arthur left James who walked through the warm feeling home, but images were deceiving. Every time James came to visit, he felt the weight of failure. Especially since he'd recently dueled Shane, but it had to be done.

James walked up the stairs and opened the first door on his left entering a cozy room with a fireplace, comfy chair, and shelf filled with stories. He could still remember walking in on Laurence and a younger Shane fast asleep after Laurence would read him a story.

"Uncle James." Shane stated firmly. "Why where you there to test Lance and Yuma?"

James smiled. "It's good…"

"Let's cut to the chase uncle. Mr. Kaiba assigned me to oversee these targets. There should have been no reason for you to get involved." Shane firmly stated.

James sighed. _"You've had to grow fast Shane. I'm sorry."_ He became stern. "Mr. Kaiba is shifting plans. Yuma and Lance are improving at an alarming rate, so Mr. Kaiba wants you to come in. We need to tune your deck and put your through training. In addition, After the WDC, Ray Shadows will be deployed to befriend Lance and Yuma."

Shane nodded. "Yuma and Lance are holding a meeting after school today. I can use it as my chance to say goodbye and give my excuse."

"There are two more things." James sat the briefcase on the table and opened it to reveal Number 96: Dark Mist. "This is to be your partner from here on out. As I'm told, he should be with me until I leave, so he should be in this room.

He should act in a similar manner to how we think the envoy acts for Yuma and Lance. Once you pick this card up, you should be able to see him. In addition, Mr. Kaiba wants you to attend the WDC as a testing ground."

"My excuse needs to be one that can facilitate a return in less than two months." Shane nodded. "You may leave now."

James walked to the door but stopped. "You know, Mr. Kaiba will understand if we're delayed. I could take you to an ice cream parlor once you're done. We could talk over ice cream like we used to."

Shane walked up to the briefcase without even look at him. "The carefree times are over uncle. Right now, we need to focus our energy on stopping Barian and Astral World."

James looked at the ground saddened. "I guess I'll see you at the training facility."

Shane didn't answer him, and the butler left the room. Once he was gone, the Malicevorous duelist took the card causing Dark Mist to suddenly become visible next to him.

"So, you're Dark Mist?" Shane stated. "I believe your part of what Lance and Yuma want to talk about at today's meeting."

Dark Mist said, "What they say would have been true if it weren't for my cleansing. Now, my goals are to crush Astral World and Barian World while collecting the Numbers. Proving myself the strongest. The Ultimate Number."

Shane nodded. "Your goals align with mine in some regard. You certainly seem more in control of yourself than Tori led me to believe. Just keep yourself hidden while I attend my last day at Heartland Academy, and we should get along fine."

Dark Mist vanished before Shane's eyes and he put the card away in his extra deck. He then looked at the briefcase once more and found a few extra Numbers. He slipped them in his deck box as well.

 _ **Heartland Academy, Morning…**_

Lance waked into class and was approached by Shane who seemed rather sad. "Hey Shane, is everything okay?"

Shane looked away before looking at the ground. "Master Hogan, I'm not going to be able to learn from you anymore. My butler noticed my increased interest in learning how to duel, so he's taking me around the world to learn from other duelist."

Lance was surprised. "Wow, that's a big opportunity."

Shane looked at him hopefully. "You're not mad?"

Lance rubbed his head. "I enjoyed helping you, and our groups going to miss you; however, an opportunity like this doesn't come around for many our age. Your guardian must really care about your skills. Do you not want to go?"

Shane shook his head. "No, I was just afraid my departure would make you sad. After all, yesterday you said there was this important meeting today."

Lance nodded. "You're still welcome to attend, but you should get out there. Expand your horizons and learn how to duel."

Shane smiled. "Thank you, Master Hogan. I'll attend and tell everyone of my planned departure tomorrow." He chuckled. "After you and Mr. Tsukumo are done informing us of this important threat though. Don't tell anyone until then. I don't want to bum anyone out."

Lance walked to his seat. "I won't say a word."

 _ **Classroom, After School…**_

Thanks to Mr. Kay, Yuma and Lance got permission to use a now empty classroom. So, they stood before Caswell, Cat, Tori, Nelson, Shane, Rio, and Shark who stood in the back of the room, leaning against a wall, by himself. At least he came.

"Let's not beat around the bush." Lance cleared his throat. "Numbers are powerful Xyz monsters that are part of a being's memory. His name is Astral. Yesterday, Tori saw what is known as Number 96. That is what Astral looks like except blue and more in control of himself."

Yuma continued. "Lance and I are able to wield these cards because of our pendants. They connect us to Astral and keep us from going crazy with desire as many of you can attest. Any of you who've seen us combat Numbers can attest to this."

Lance picked back up. "In fact, Shark, Rio, and Nelson have each been controlled by these Numbers. Almost all of you have dueled against a Number at some point. Some more than others. These Numbers draw Hunters such as Kite Tenjo and Shay Obsidian.

They are in a league of their own. Both Yuma and I lost to them, and it was only by luck that we retained our Numbers and souls. Since then, we have gone through upgrades and training to give us a chance against them."

"The only other thing we know for certain are that Number 96 is different from any other Number we've collected. He seems capable of acting on his own and is out there. We have no idea where he is." Yuma continued.

"This being, Astral, needs these Numbers to restore his memory. Now that you are aware of these Numbers, and what Yuma and I know, we're here to declare the Number Investigation Club. Basically, we'll be counting on you guys to help us as you have been." Lance finished.

Rio stood up. "I already agreed to join, so I'm in."

Tori followed suit. "Someone's got to be there to pull you idiots out of trouble, so I'm in."

Caswell stood up. "Now that I know the full story, I'll be happy to lend my skills to your club."

Nelson was next. "I'm happy to help my friends."

Cat was the last to stand. "I'd like to join as well."

Yuma looked at the Water duelist. "What about you Shark?"

Shark walked out the door. "You can have your little club but count me out." The door opened. "That said, if you need my help Lance, I'll be there."

Rio giggled. "Because he's your best friend."

Shark turned around and angrily declared, "He is not. Stop saying that."

"Never!" Rio declared with a smile.

Shark put his hands in his pockets and grumbled to himself as he left the classroom causing Rio to laugh.

Caswell looked at Shane. "Looks like you're the last one Shane."

Shane stood up with a sad smile. "About that, I'm sorry to say that I'll be unable to join."

"Why?" Nelson asked.

Shane replied, "My guardian has noticed my increased interest in learning how to duel, so he's taking me on a trip around the world to learn from all sorts of duelist. He's already confirmed that I can come back for the WDC though, so it's not like we'll never see each other again."

"Good for you Shane." Tori stated.

Caswell nodded. "That really is an opportunity."

"We'll miss you, but it's like you said, we'll see you soon enough." Nelson smiled. "It sounds like you'll be an even tougher challenge."

Yuma smiled. "Yeah, we'll have to meet in the finales to have a real duel."

Shane stood up and bowed. "Thank you all. I know this is rather sudden, but I leave tomorrow." He walked out to the isle. "So, I should get packing."

He waved, and everyone waved back.

Rio said, "Good for him."

Lance smiled. "I can't wait to see what type of duelist he becomes." He then walked to the isle. "That's all we had to say, so meeting adjourned."

Everyone began to file out.

 **Outside the Academy**

Lance walked out with Tori and Yuma when his duel gazer went off.

He put it on and found a message from Rio. _'I know we just disbanded, but I need to talk. Come to the roof and don't let anyone know.'_

Tori turned to him. "Is something wrong?"

Lance pocketed his duel gazer. "It was my mom. She wanted to confirm what time I'd be home." He pocketed his device. "You guys go on ahead without me. I'm going to take a walk before heading off."

The multi-deck user stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"Right, we'll see you later Lance." Yuma stated.

 _ **Roof**_

Lance found Rio looking out at the school yard. "This is familiar."

Rio looked at him. "Thanks for coming."

Lance joined her. "So, what's up?"

"I'm sorry if I'm out of line, but you spoke of being a coward yesterday. I was wondering, did that effect your dueling?" Rio asked.

Lance nodded. "I always worried whether or not I was making the right move, and often made the wrong move because of it." He leaned against the railing. "Although, I must confess that I'm confused why you're bringing this up. From what I saw, you're an amazing duelist."

Rio sighed. "You're a rare case. I don't know, maybe it has to do with that dark magic, but that's not the point. I've been involved in many duels, yet I always choke when it matters. Reginald is a prime example.

Over the years, we've had 99 duels, yet I've never won one. Never even got close. Now I'm a member of your club, and I want to give my best as I would for any other club. As it stands now, I'm not certain how to move forward. That's why I was hoping you could help."

"Trust in your deck, your instincts, and your skill." Lance stated.

Rio looked at him. "What?"

"You have to believe in yourself, your deck, and your skills. You can't just say you're going to win. You must believe. Believe with every fiber of your being. Will that always lead to victory? No, but it'll help.

If you can't believe in yourself, then I'll do it for you. You can sell yourself short all you want, but I've seen how hard you duel. I know for a fact you won't let us down." He smiled. "Always give it your all, and you'll have nothing to regret."

"Is that all?" Rio contemplated.

Lance shrugged. "I can't guarantee it'll work but getting caught up with what may happen only divides your focus. In the end, you'll miss what's right in front of you to the point you'll make mistakes. As Yuma says, you got to high five the sky."

Rio smiled. "I think you just helped me in a big way."

She started to walk away, but Zeera's words began to play through his head. ' _This Rio girl sounds very pretty, and she doesn't have a crush on Yuma.'_ Lance pondered that. _"I mean, she is pretty, but she's more than that. She's unlike any girl I've meet because she's so much more."_ Rio reached the door back in when Lance shouted. "Wouldyouliketogeticecream!?"

Rio turned to him. "What was that?"

Lance gulped and walked over to her. "It's just, I only know so much about you and was wondering if we could grab an ice cream. You know, talk while we have something cold."

Rio smiled. "I'd like that. Beats going home to Reginald's crabby attitude."

Lance nodded. "Great. I'll buy."

 _ **Park, Some Time Later…**_

Lance and Rio walked along the path with Rio telling him a story from when she and Shark were kids. Each held an ice cream cone. Lance had strawberry while Rio had chocolate.

"Reginald took me to this theme park where I won both those rings you've seen him wear." She showed him one of the rings which now sat on her finger. "You can probably guess, but he refused to wear his ring. That made me so mad." Lance chuckled. "Hey, why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean anything by it." Lance collected himself. "I'm just imagining a little Rio all mad and storming off. It sounds cute."

Rio blushed slightly before clearing her throat. "Alright, I told you a story, so it's your turn."

"Alright, this story starts when my bully chased me up a tree. As usual, she got bored. She left, and I was stuck in the tree because I was too terrified to climb down. Then a man by the name of Nistro happened to walk by.

He got me down in no time. Man, I thought he was the coolest after my big brother. I wanted him as my teacher, and this was around the time my shift in personality was starting. As you can imagine, I wasn't about to take no for an answer."

"What did you do?" Rio asked.

"Well, I may not have the energy Yuma does, but I followed him all over the city until collapsing around evening. As I was a little kid, my mom wasn't happy that I'd been gone all day. In the end, the fact that I didn't give up got me my chance." Lance replied.

"It actually sounds a little sweet. You saw Nistro as your teacher and worked to make it happen" Rio stated.

Lance nodded. "Looking back on it, with a little less confidence, I'm starting to realize that anything worth having is that which you will fight to get or keep."

Just then, Rio's duel gazer went off. "Hello Reginald."

"Rio, where are you?" Shark asked concerned.

"I'm taking a walk and enjoying some ice cream." Rio stated as if it were obvious.

"Get home now. You know I…" Shark was cut off as Rio hung up.

She sighed. "I swear, sometimes he can be so annoying." She turned to Lance. "I should get home before he starts searching every park in Heartland."

Lance nodded. "I had a nice time."

"Me to." She hugged him. "Thanks Lance."

She pulled away and walked off leaving Lance blushing. _"That hug felt nice and warm. It felt great hanging out with Rio. I mean, it's great hanging with Yuma, Tori, or any of our other friends. It was just a different kind of great."_

Rio was having similar thought. _"You know, there may just be something special about Lance. He's a great guy, and he sees me as more than a pretty face. More than that, he's accepting that I am more than that. For some reason, it all felt somewhat familiar."_

All in all, they had a nice time together.

 _ **Hogan Residence, 1 Week Later…**_

Lance walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge as Zack entered.

He looked at Lance worriedly. "Lance, we all have our ways of grieving, and I'm not out to stop you. It's just… you know they wouldn't want you spending all day at the graves, nor would they want your father working to solve the case all day, or you mother locking herself in her room."

Lance sighed. "I know grandpa, but I can't help it. I don't think any of us can." He managed a weak smile. "It's pathetic, right? None of us can move on. I know they're out there. They must be. It's just…"

Zack put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not pathetic. It proves we remember them. I just wish the four of us would spend the day remembering them better. Maybe doing the things they loved together instead of separating for the day. I know, that sounds selfish."

Lance shook his head. "No, it sounds reasonable, but we all have our own ways of feeling close to them. We're still close. We're still a family. It's just this day. It cast a melancholy that only the silver lining of tomorrow can fix."

"You may be right about that." Zack patted his shoulder. "Anyways, I've kept you long enough. You should get going."

Lance walked away. This conversation was just another tradition of the day.

 _ **Heartland Academy**_

Rio had met Yuma at the gate who was shockingly early without Lance. This was a feat he hadn't managed without Lance. Since he was early, Rio found this a good time to pick Yuma's mind on what 'High Fiving the Sky' meant.

"So. what exactly is 'High Fiving the Sky'? Lance told me that was something you said, and I've heard it a few times during duel period along with 'Feeling the Flow'." Rio questioned.

"They are what my father taught me." Yuma explained. "He was fun, hated sitting around, and loves adventure. He's everything I want to be, so I live by what he taught me. It's about possibilities and dreams," He chuckled. "I'm not exactly the greatest at explaining this."

"No." Rio shook her head. "Thank you, Yuma. You're starting to help me understand, but your mottos sound like they're different for each person because no one is the same. That just means I have to find my own flow and my own way of reaching the sky."

Yuma put his hands behind his head. "You certainly got the right spirit Rio." They then saw Tori at the entrance. "Hey Tori, so I take it Lance really didn't come?"

Tori shook her head. "He's not here."

Rio looked at them confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"It's his annual thing." Tori sighed sadly. "It's nothing to be concerned about."

Yuma nodded solemnly. "He's got special permission from the school to miss this day every year, and he'll be back tomorrow."

Tori and Yuma then hurried inside leaving Rio alone. _"Now I am worried."_ She spotted Shark among the crowd. _"I'm not one for skipping class, but the rumors I heard about my brother tell a different story."_

"Hey Reginald, wait up!" Shark immediately took off running through the crowd. _"Does he have to run every time?"_

She ran after him.

 _ **Cemetary**_

Lance stood before two gravestones which had the names Zach Hogan and Talia Hogan written on them. It also had the year they were born to when they died, but Lance always ignored those.

"Hey guys, it's been quite the year. Really, more like the past few months. I've made many friends since I last talked with you two. There's Lulu Obsidian, and her deck is insane. Though I haven't seen her since the first day we met.

Her brothers are working against Yuma and me. I'll get to that eventually. For now, let's focus on friends I've seen more consistently. There was Shane Conner who was my student, in duel monsters, but he's left to train with other people.

He was shy but determined to do better. There's also Caswell. I know I've told you about him before and that I didn't like him much. I see now that we had similar overconfidence issues. He's a great guy and duelist.

Very mature but can be a stick in the mud at times. Then, there's Cat who has a crush on Yuma. She's reserved, and I haven't gotten to know her. Next, Nelson Andrews. He was a T.V. star who had some down to earth dreams.

He just wanted to be a normal kid. He's eHa kind and an amazing duelist. Oh, Shark's my friend now as well as my official rival. A big change, right? I'm glad he's changed because I know he's got my back.

Finally, there's his sister, Rio. It feels great hanging out with her. She's not like other girls my age. She's so capable and a skilled duelist. You probably want to hear about Tori and Yuma now.

Tori's recently started learning from mom. She's getting better every time while Yuma is shooting up in skill with each passing day." He closed his eyes and smiled. "I guess it's time to start at the beginning with what changed things. It's quite the tale…"

Lance dived into the day everything changed starting with his duel against Lulu Obsidian.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Shark had been riding around for about an hour looking for Lance. No, it wasn't because the guy was his best friend. Nope. He was just worried what Rio would do if he didn't do this for her. Never mind the fact that she hadn't threatened him with anything.

He was driving past the cemetery only to notice Lance on his way by. Shark stopped at the light while thinking why Lance would be there. Eventually, the name on two stones came to mind. The names he saw when he went there.

" _Zach and Talia Hogan."_ The water duelist recognized those names from his own research into Lance. _"His siblings who vanished. I think it's clear what's up."_ He drove on. _"I should get back to school."_

Shark ended up driving back around to the cemetery. The Water user sighed and got off his bike before walking through the gate. Lance noticed him and immediately stopped his story.

Shark simply said. "You're coming with me."

The Water user walked back through the gate. Lance was so bewildered as to why Shark was here, that he didn't even question or fight it. The Heroic duelist just stood up and followed the Water duelist as they walked along the sidewalk.

 _ **Music Store: Back Room, Some Time Later…**_

The bewilderment had worn off instead turning to confusion as Lance sat in a sound room with Shark. Both were holding guitars plugged into amps.

"Okay, what in the heck are we doing here? What in the world are you currently doing outside of school? Why are in this room with guitars?" Lance asked.

"We're here because spending your day at a graveyard will achieve nothing, so you are going to spend your time learning a skill. Learning something that could make your loved ones proud." Shark explained.

Lance looked at the guitars before looking at Shark. "Is this what you eventually did after losing your parents?"

Shark closed his eyes. "So, you did your research on me as well?"

Lance nodded. "It's what led me to realize I hadn't been a good rival or friend."

The Water duelist sighed. "This is what I picked up after Rio's accident, and being kicked out of the dueling circuit. Clearly, it didn't entertain all my time considering what I would do; however, dueling can fill the rest of your time. That's something I learned after you came around."

Lance said, "You know, you and I may have suffered different loses, but I actually feel closer to you after hearing that." He looked at the music book before him. "So, are you on good terms with the owner or something because I don't recall instrument stores doing things like this?"

"Yeah. They said I needed a hobby and taught me how to play. Now, I learn on my own." Shark explained. "Anyways, are we going to get started or are you going to continue playing 20 questions?"

Lance chuckled. "Let's get to it."

So, Shark began teaching Lance the basics. To both their surprises, Lance was a quick learner. Maybe a little gifted at the guitar because he began picking up how to play rather quickly. Shark turned out to be a surprisingly patient teacher whenever he did mess up.

 _ **Outside the Shop, Evening…  
**_ Lance now held a guitar case containing his new guitar. "Huh, I didn't realize so much time had passed." He looked to Shark. "Sorry about that."

Shark shrugged. "I've skipped so much school. One more day won't make a difference."

Lance nodded. "Then I'll just say thanks for everything, Shark."

"Whatever." Shark stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off. "See you around Lance."

Lance smiled and walked off his own way feeling much better than he usually did when this day rolled around. Hey, he picked up a neat hobby so plus. Shark got on his bike and took out his duel gazer only to find messages from Rio. He decided that going home could wait.


	20. Students vs Hunters

_**Heartland Tower: Middle, Night…**_

Kite was pushing Lulu around in a wheelchair as her unique sickness seemed to have stripped her of her ability to walk for the time being.

"Kite, where are we going?" Lulu asked as he had just come got her.

Honestly, she was feeling quite bored. There were only so many times you could read the books in your room or go through the deck you practically never used. She had considered going to see Hart when Kite had shown up.

Kite smiled. "We're almost there. Shay and I spent a long time putting this together, and you wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would you?"

Lulu crossed her arms a little annoyed but also understanding. "I guess not."

Kite opened a door and pushed her inside to reveal a room outfitted to look like a nice little café. It had a single table, machinery expected to be in such a place, and Orbital who stood behind a counter working as a barista.

Lulu smiled. "This is…"

Kite nodded. "It's a recreation of that café you visited when the rules were more relaxed and your sickness more predictable. Shay and I decided that since you couldn't go there, we'd bring it here."

He pushed her up to the table and pulled out one of the two chairs. Lulu, who had more than enough practice, got herself into the chair. Kite then pushed her in and sat across from her as Orbital came over with two lattes.

"Master Kite and Mistress Lulu, welcome to the Tower Café." Orbital set the trey down. "Please, enjoy these lattes."

"Thank you, Orbital." Lulu smiled. "It's sweet you're helping even though Kite likely ordered you into this."

Orbital said, "It is my pleasure to take orders Mistress Lulu, and I would never refuse an order from Master Kite or Shay."

"That's enough Orbital." Kite declared. "Get started on the pastries."

"Yes, sir Master Kite." Orbital stated diligently before moving to the counter.

"Kite, I wish you'd treat Orbital a little better. He's always doing his best to please you and Shay." Lulu stated.

"I'll keep that in mind." He took a drink from the latte. "For now, let's enjoy this time together."

Lulu smiled and took a drink of the latte. It tasted good.

 _ **Top of the Tower**_

Hart Tenjo laid in what he perceived to be a bed outside. He was at a cabin in the middle of a beautiful landscape with a tree close to the cabin that had blossoms falling and a swing hanging from it. Shay sat next to his bed and held out a mug of hot chocolate.

"Hey Hart." Shay stated with a smile. "Kite made you some hot chocolate. It's your favorite."

Hart just continued staring at the sky above. "Where are we?"

"Think back Hart. You and Kite used to live here for a good while before Lulu and I joined your family. We all had fun here and became siblings." Shay tried to remind him.

"All that happened?" Hart struggled to bring those memories to mind. "I can't remember."

Shay said, "I can guarantee that it's true. Lulu and Kite can do the same. You were always so happy. Nothing could ever get you down."

At that moment, the augmented reality stopped as Mr. Heartland himself came up through the elevator. "So sorry to interrupt this brotherly moment, but it's time for Hart to get back to work."

Shay stood up and clenched his fist. "He needs rest. You've been pushing him to hard."

Heartland pushed his glasses up. "I'm sorry, but Dr. Faker insists."

Shay's hand clenched tighter causing his knuckles to turn white.

Before he could speak, Hart was already getting out of bed. "This mission is far too important for me to rest."

Shay looked at his brother concerned. "Hart…"

"Don't worry about me." Hart looked back. "I'm the only one with the power to save our world. I want to do whatever I can to help."

Shay's fist unclenched, and he sighed as Heartland and Hart walked to the elevator. "Before I leave Shay, allow me to make a recommendation. If you want Hart to get better, you and Kite should get searching for those Numbers."

Heartland and Hart were then gone.

 _ **Yuma's Room, Next Night…**_

Lance and Yuma were ready to go to bed when Astral decided to tell them about the full-sized air ship inside Yuma's pendent.

"That's amazing." Yuma looked at his key. "Man, that must be a tight squeeze to fit a whole air ship in here.

Lance was contemplating it. _"So, an airship that is like a puzzle and linked to the Numbers. Curiouser and curiouser."_

 _ **Warehouse**_

Kite and Shane entered a room in which they found Orbital working at a computer.

"Get it in gear Orbital. We're going Number hunting again." Kite declared.

"I haven't detected any new Numbers masters, but there is something of interest." Orbital brought up pictures of Yuma and Lance. "I noticed something during Master Kite's duel. These boys are wearing strange pendants, and the analysis was just complete."

"What does it say?" Kite asked.

"Yuma's pendent is not of this world while Lance's is; however, the white pendent, despite being of this world, shares a similar energy to the one not of this world." Orbital explained.

Shay looked to Kite. "You think that could have something to do with this Original Number Dr. Faker spoke of?"

Kite crossed his arms. "Orbital-7, dig up all the information you can find on those two. I want them located and to know everything about them. Son't make me ask you twice."

He walked away with Shay.

 _ **Heartland Academy: Storage Room, Next Day…**_

Currently, Lance, Yuma, Tori, and Mr. Kay were cleaning a completely dusty storage room with all kinds of school stuff littered about. There boxes, mats, and extra supplies were everywhere. It was all just one big, unorganized mess.

Mr. Kay had asked Lance to clean out the room. Considering the help Mr. Kay was, he had agreed while roping\ Tori and Yuma. Lance thought it'd be fun to have them around. To a point it was, but the Syllable duelist wasn't particularly thrilled.

"Why am I doing this instead of swim class?" Yuma asked as he set a box on the metal racks. "I really wanted to try and beat my record for swimming under water."

"Come on Yuma, we're doing something nice for Mr. Kay." Lance stated.

Tori nodded as she swept. "Yeah, it feels good helping out."

Mr. Kay said, "I apricate you three. This old room has needed a cleaning for some time."

Lance opened the recently cleaned windows to air the room out. "If you want to get into it, then think of this as a challenge to overcome. When there's a challenge, you know how to get excited to complete it."

Yuma smiled. "Alright, I'm feeling the flow now."

His work picked up.

 _ **Second Floor: Outside**_

Shark was out here thinking about how he's changed since Rio's accident when he noticed something peculiar. An upside-down trash can was moving across the grounds. He decided to check it out and stepped back inside.

 _ **With the Trashcan**_

Orbital lifted the trash can just enough for him to scan the area. He soon locked onto the pendant bearers as they stood beside an open window on the second floor. Yuma and Lance had just finished moving matts nearby and were working to straighten them.

" _What luck."_ Orbital thought.

He moved to the window and extended his arms up to their level before pinching the cords around their necks. They broke, and he kept ahold of them as he quickly retracted his arms. The robot then tied the cords and high tailed it out of there.

 _ **With Yuma, Tori, and Lance**_

"Hey, something just stole our pendants!" Yuma exclaimed.

Lance looked out the window only to see the receding trash can. "We need to move now."

Lance and Yuma ran to the door as Tori bowed to Mr. Kay. "Sorry, something serious just came up."

She then ran after them leaving a bewildered teacher, as he had no idea what happened, behind.

 _ **First Floor**_

The three students came out the entrance and frantically looked around; however, they didn't spot anything suspicious.

"Let's split up and track down the key thief." Lance looked at his friends. "If you can get the keys yourself, do. If not, contact the others immediately."

Tori and Yuma nodded. "Right."

The each then went a different direction

 _ **Around a Wall**_

Orbital watched as Yuma, Lance, and Tori scattered. He was all to relieved when the three of them didn't come near his current hiding spot. He thought he was in the clear, so he held both pendants up.

"That was to easy." Orbital declared.

Shark came in and snatched both pendants from him. "These don't belong to you."

"I was just borrowing them from my good buds Yuma and Lance." Orbital began jumping up and down. "Give them back."

"You're a lying piece of garbage." Shark kicked Orbital away.

This was nowhere near enough to put him down. "That was a big mistake." He began to shift into a much larger, deadlier robot. "I may look puny, but I pack many dangerous surprises. Now hand those over shorty."

Shark put the pendants around his neck. "I got another idea tin man. If you want them, try to keep up."

Shark sprinted away from Orbital causing the robot to give chase.

 _ **Heartland Academy**_

Shark spotted Tori up ahead. She spotted him as well as both pendants around his neck and the large robot chasing him.

"Shark, what's going on!?" Tori frantically shouted.

"Just run!" The Water duelist pushed her getting the girl to move. "That crazy robot is after the pendants. When I give the signal, you break off. He's not after you."

Tori was quick to adapt. "No, but he might be when I do this." She snatched Yuma's pendent and sprinted to the left heading off down a different path.

Shark skid to a halt. "Stupid girl."

Orbital had stopped and was currently looking from Shark to the receding Tori.

Shark removed his shoes and threw them at him. "Hey, tall, ugly, and stupid!" He showed Lance's pendent. "I'm the one you want! What, you can't keep up, so you're going to chase a girl instead?"

Orbital because furious. "I'm going to enjoy drilling into you."

Shark sprinted onward once more as Orbital continued to chase him. The Water duelist took a hard right only to realize he'd been caught between a section of the school with the only way out blocked by Orbital.

The robot was down with this. "I want that pendent!"

He thrust the drill at Shark's face only for Kite to appear and stop him. "That's enough Orbital." The drill stopped inches from Shark's face. "Shay and I did not authorize an attack."

Orbital returned to his normal form. "I never get to have any fun."

Kite now focused on Shark. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and hand that pendent to me?"

"Not a chance." Shark did not remove the pendant from around his neck. "This isn't yours, and it won't be if I have anything to say about it."

"I'm well aware who owns both pendants." Kite declared. "These Number cards have drawn interest from my brother and I."

"So, you're one of those Number Hunters I've heard about." Shark stated. "If you want a Number, I have one. So, let's settle this with a duel. I win, you leave. You win, I give up my Number and pendent."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Kite stated. "Photon Transformation go!"

Shark looked at the pendent. _"I was heading for serious trouble before Lance pulled me back. He also saved my sister from that Dark Magic. Winning this duel will be a start to paying him back."_ He stared Kite down. "Bring it on Number Hunter."

 _ **With Tori**_

Tori had put Yuma's pendant around her neck and stopped to take a breather at the sports field only for a red whip to ensnare her wrist and disappear.

She was yanked forward and saw Shay standing before her. "In my experience, people who run like you did aren't inclined to give up what I'm looking for without a fight, so I decided to get down to business. I'll be taking that pendant, any Number you may have, and your soul."

Tori stared the Number Hunter down. "That's a rude way to treat a lady, but you are right." She pointed to the pendant. "If it's a duel you want, I'll give it to you."

"If anything, I can respect your bravery." Shay declared. "Photon Transformation go!"

Tori took a calming breath. _"Yuma, I'm not backing down from this duel. I'm going to protect this pendant for you because I know how much it means to you."_ She was determined to win. "Let's do this."

 _ **Kite vs Shark**_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Shark 4000/Kite 4000)**

"I got to say Hunter, your appearance is fortunate because now I can test my new deck." Shark declared. "I summon **Big Jaws(LV 4/1800/300)**." A blue shark with a big jaw filled with teeth appeared.

"Since a Fish monster was summoned, I can special summon **Shark Stickers(LV 3/200/1000)**." A long, blue fish with suctions cups on its head appeared. "Now I overlay my two level three monsters to build the overlay network.

Xyz summon **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark(R 3/O 2/1900/1000)**." Two sharks bound by an orange piece of equipment appeared. "I then activate **Overlay Reward**. I choose an Xyz monster on the field and get to draw cards equal to its overlays.

My shark is the only Xyz on the field meaning I get two more cards. I'll now detach one of his overlay units to deal you 400 life points per cards in my hand. With 4 cards, that's 1600 damage. **(Shark 4000/Kite 2400)**. I'll then set one card."

"Master Kite, are you alright?" Orbital asked worriedly.

Kite grit his teeth. "I'm fine you bucket of bolts." He stared Shark down. "Thanks to that turn, I now know I can't underestimate this opponent." He drew. "Since you control a monster summoned from the extra deck, I can special summon **Cipher Twin Raptor(LV 4/1600/800)**."

A machine raptor appeared on Kite's field. "If I control a Cipher monster, I can special summon **Cipher Wing(LV 4/1400/1200)x2**. In fact, I do so twice." A gold circle with six wings appeared. "By tributing one, I can increase the level of the remaining Cipher monsters by four.

Before I go any further, I activate **Galaxy Wave**. Now every time I Xyz summon, you take 500 life points. I now overly my two level eight monsters. Xyz summon **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon(R 8/O 2/3000/2500)**." A colorful Galaxy-Eyes appeared **(Shark 3500/Kite 2400)**.

"That's not good." Shark stated.

"It's about to get worse." Kite declared. "I now reconstruct the overlay network with my Cipher dragon to Xyz summon **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon(R 9/O 3/3200/2800)**." A more menacing dragon with more red on it appeared **(Shark 3000/Kite 2400)**

"I'll be taking a page from your book by activate **Overlay Reward** allowing me to draw three cards thanks to Cipher Dragon. I'm now detaching an overlay unit allowing my dragon to destroy a card on your field. I'll pick that face down." There went Full Armored Xyz. "Now Blade Dragon will destroy Aero Shark **(Shark 1700/Kite 2400)**."

"This duel is far from over." Shark drew. "I summon **Royal Swamp Eel(LV 4/1700/1200)**." A long, white eel with jewels in its body appeared. "Since I control a Water monster, I can special summon **Silent Angler(LV 4/800/1400)**."

A brown and white angler fish appeared. "Now I use my Eel to tune my Angler and synchro for 8. Synchro summon **White Aura Whale(LV 8/2800/2000)**." A large, white whale appeared. "When he is synchro summoned, I can destroy all your ATK position monsters."

"When Cipher Blade Dragon is destroyed, I can target a **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon(R 8/O 2/3000/2500)** from my grave and special summon him." Kite declared.

"Very well." Shark stated. "Then, I'll activate the spell **Aqua Jet** granting my whale a 1000 ATK boost. He'll destroy your dragon **(Shark 1700/Kite 1600)**."

Kite drew. "It's time to put an end to this duel. I summon **Photon Chargeman(LV 4/1000/1000)**." A blue body suited warrior with silver armor over top appeared. "Once per turn, I can double his ATK until my next stand-by phase.

Since a Photon monster is on the field, I can special summon **Photon Advancer(LV 4/1000/1000)**." A warrior decked out in white, gold, and red armor appeared. "When another Photon monster is on the field, he gains 1000 ATK.

This gives me the two monster with at least 2000 ATK needed to special summon **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**." A purple and galaxy blue dragon appeared. "With him on the field, I can activate **Photon Stream of Destruction** to banish your monster."

Shark opened his eyes wide because his face down was useless as was his Synchro's ability to return from the grave.

He took a step back in shock. "Oh no."

 _ **With Lance**_

Lance suddenly stopped as he noticed a certain dragon descending from the sky before being obscured by the building. _"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!? Kites here!"_

He took off running towards the direction of the dragon. His pendant had been completely shoved from his mind for the time being.

 _ **Back with Shark vs Kite**_

"Think. There must be some way to survive. Think." Shark stated while frantically thinking.

Kite smirked. "This duel is over. Your Number and Lance's pendant belong to me now. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack him directly **(Shark 0/Kite 1600)**!"

Shark was flung back as the white pendant with the design of the Emperors Key imprinted on it clattered to the ground.

Shark managed to open one eye. "Rio, I'm sorry." He was panting. "Lance, please forgive me."

Kite approached him having returned to normal. "I'll take that Number now." He held out his hand. "Along with your soul."

The Photon Hand shot forward and entered Shark's chest causing him to scream out in pain. Shark's soul was extracted leaving him with soulless eyes and silver hair.

Kite tried squeezing the soul to get the Number, but it wasn't budging. "There never was a Number."

Lance had arrived and saw Shark on the ground. "Shark!" He looked at Kite angrily. "You bastard. Give him back his soul."

"If it isn't Lance." Kite absorbed the soul for transport.

Orbital rolled forward. "Master Kite. Photon…"

Lance had rushed forward and punched Kite in the face. "Bastard, I told you to give Shark back his soul!"

Kite wiped his face and flipped Lance over his shoulder into the ground. Without missing a beat, he reached down and picked Lance's pendant up. The Heroic Duelist sprung to his feet only for Orbital to slam him into the wall of the school.

"Leave him be Orbital." Kite turned. "We're heading back to meet up with Shay."

Orbital let Lance fall to the ground. "Right."

The robot became Kite's wings, and the Galaxy user flew off.

 _ **Tori vs Shay, Same time as Shark vs Kite…**_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Tori 4000/Shay 4000)**

"I will go first." Shay declared. "I summon **Raidraptor-Stinging Lanius(LV 4/100/100)**." A small, gold and dark blue armored raptor appeared. "I then activate **Raidraptor-Pain Lanius(LV 4/100/100 effect)** from my hand **(Tori 4000/Shay 3900)**."

A completely, green armored, small raptor appeared. "I can special summon him to the field by choosing a monster I control and taking damage equal to whichever stat, ATK/DEF, is the lowest of a monster I control. Their level becomes the same.

I will now construct the overlay network with my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Force Strix(R 4/O 2/100/2000)** in defense mode." A blue and light brown raptor appeared. "I detach one unit to add a dark, Winged-Beast to my hand before setting three cards."

" _I can't underestimate this opponent."_ Tori thought. _"He defeated Lance after all. I just need to stay calm."_ Tori drew. "I activate **Card Destruction** forcing us to discard our entire hands and draw a new hand equal to the number of cards we sent to the grave."

She drew her new hand of five. "One of the cards sent to the grave, from my hand, was **Gusto Griffon**. This allows me to special summon a Gusto monster from my deck. I choose **Pilica, Descendant of Gusto(LV 3/1000/1500)**." A girl in green with green and red hair appeared.

"Her ability, upon being summoned, allows me to special summon a wind monster from my grave provided I do so in defense mode. I'll choose **Gusto Griffin(LV 2/800/300)."** A green griffin in armor appeared. "I'll then use Griffin to tune Pilica and Synchro for 5.

Come forth, **Daigusto Guldos(LV 5/2200/800)**." A large Guldo with a female rider appeared. "I activate his effect. By shuffling two Gusto monsters from my grave into the deck, I can destroy a face up monster on your field. Strix is out of here."

"Interesting, so you can Synchro summon." Shay stated. "Unfortunately, that won't help you. I chain **Icarus Attack**. By destroying Strix, I can destroy up to two cards on your field. So, Gulldos is going to the grave with him. I'll then use **Xyz Reborn** to return **Raidraptor-Force Strix(R 4/O 1/100/2000)** to the field in defense mode, and Xyz Reborn becomes a unit on Strix."

" _Everything's starting to fall into place."_ Tori thought. "I activate **Contract with Gusto**. I now target two Gusto in my grave, and one monster on your field. I reshuffle the two Gusto into my deck and destroy Force Strix.I now normal summon **Gusto Thunbolt(LV 4/1500/1500)**." A green wolf in armor appeared. "Thunbolt will attack you directly **(Tori 4000/Shay 2400)**. I set two cards."

Shay drew. "I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force**. By paying half my life points **(Tori 4000/Shay 1200)** I can return **Raidraptor-Force Strix(R 4/O 2/100/2000)** to the field before using it to Xyz summon a monster two ranks higher.

I rebuild the overlay network with Raidraptor-Force Strix to Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Revolution Falcon(R 6/O 1/2000/3000)**." A raptor decked out in steel gray armor appeared on Shay's field.

"I activate **Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi**. By tributing Thunbolt, you must place your Falcon at the bottom of the deck. In this case, the extra deck." Tori declared.

"I activate the Quick-Play **Rank-Up Revolution Force** allowing me to rebuild the overlay network with Revolution Falcon and Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Arsenal Falcon(R 7/O 2/2500/2000)**." A huge, black metal raptor appeared.

 **With Yuma**

Yuma was back at the entrance of the school when he noticed Arsenal Falcon off in the distance at the field. _"Isn't that… That looks like how Lance described those Raidraptor monster which means a Number Hunter is here!"_

Yuma ran off to the field all thoughts of his pendant momentarily out of his mind.

 **Back with Shay vs Tori**

"I activate **Lost Wind** allowing me to target one special summoned monster negating it's effects and cutting its attack in half." Tori declared. "I choose Arsenal Falcon."

"I still have one more card face down." Shay stated. "I activate **Xyz Reflect**. When an Xyz monster I control is targeted by an effect, I can negate and destroy the offending card. You are then dealt 800 life points **(Tori 3200/Shay 1200)**."

Tori stared at the monster before her. _"Stay calm Tori. This duel isn't over yet. You have a chance to turn everything around next turn so long as you draw a monster. You can then activate Creature Swap in your hand, and win. I'll just need a low ATK monster."_

"I can see your mind processing a winning strategy, but this is the end. Arsenal Flacon is allowed attacks equal to the number of overlay units currently attached to him. With two units, he can attack twice this turn." Shay declared.

Tori looked at the monster before her and gulped. "No…"

Shay pointed at Tori. "Arsenal Falcon attack her twice directly **(Shay 1200/Tori 0)**."

Tori was blow onto her back as Yuma's pendant fell into the grass.

Tori stared up at the sky. "I'm sorry you had such a weak student as I, Zeera. Please Yuma, forgive me. I couldn't even do this one thing for you."

Shay approached her and outstretched his hand without a word. The Photon Hand shot forward entering Tori's chest and causing her to scream out in pain. Her soul was extracted making her eyes soulless and hair silver. Shay squeezed the soul, but no Number came out.

"Damn it! This girl should have told me she didn't have a Number." Shay declared.

Yuma arrived and saw Tori's current state. "Tori!"

Shay looked at him. "You must be Yuma Tsukumo."

"You must be that Shay Obsidian. Lance told me about you." Yuma declared before looking at his friend. "You took Tori's soul, didn't you?"

Shay closed his eyes before absorbing the soul into his arm for transport. He didn't pay Yuma any more heed as he grabbed the young man's pendant off the ground.

Yuma's eyes went wide. "Leave that alone. It's mine."

Shay started running and Yuma followed. He soon became unable to do so as the Raidraptor user deployed his wings and soared into the sky.

Yuma stopped to stare after him. "He's got Astral and Tori's soul." He yelled. "Shay! Get back here!"

* * *

1:awwwwwwe, cute moment of rio and lance , nice Work and shane... man i realy wasan't expecting him being an agent of reiji, but as Always great chapter

Quillion9000: Reiji may not have been mentioned in the very beginning, but his influence over small, seemingly insignificant things where there. It just now he's having to step his game up with all these other moving pieces activate and about.


	21. Hunting the Hunters

_**With Lance and Shark**_

Lance knelt by Shark's side and slightly picked him up. "Shark? Come on man, you need to snap out of it."

Shark was unresponsive causing Lance to punch the ground angrily.

 _ **Kite and Shay's Warehouse: Computer Room**_

The brothers entered the room and approached Orbital who was using their systems to analyze the two pendants.

"Are you finished yet?" Kite questioned.

"Almost." Orbital stated. "The analyses are still running. I just have to complete this Photon Stream Probe."

"Find out everything you can." Shay stated. "Dr. Faker has been keeping something from us. We want the truth."

 _ **Hospital**_

Shark and Tori were now hooked up to various machines while Yuma, Lance, Nelson, Caswell, and Cat stood in the room.

Rio was kneeling by Shark's bed. _"Shark… is this the feeling I put you through when I was in the hospital because it hurt."_ She bowed her head sadly. _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I put you through that pain for so long."_

"Are Shark and Tori going to be okay?" Nelson asked.

"The doctors say there's nothing wrong with them physically." Caswell replied.

Cat asked, "Why don't they wake up then?"

"Because their souls have been taken." Yuma seriously stated.

Lance punched the wall. "Damn it! If I had just protected my pendent, Shark wouldn't be in this mess." Everyone looked at him, but he turned to Rio. "Rio, I'm not only going to get Shark's soul back, but all the souls those two have taken. I promise."

Rio stood up determined. "You're not going without me."

"Whoa, let's calm down you two." Caswell stated. "We can't act hasty."

"We can't just stand around talking Caswell." Yuma stated. "The Number Hunters have not only Shark and Tori's souls; they've taken both Lance and I's pendant. That means they have Astral."

"They may also have all the Numbers." Lance sighed. "With my pendent gone, the Numbers under its protection went with it."

"We have to get those pendants back." Yuma stated.

"We'll help you look." Cat stated.

"I think we're all in, but how do we go about finding them?" Nelson asked.

Caswell rubbed his chin. "If these pendants really are special, the hunters would want to run computer analyses on them." He snapped his finger. "I think I know who we must see if we wish to track them."

 _ **Shat and Kite's Warehouse: Computer Room**_

"I'll be rebooted." Orbital stated in amazement.

"What is it?" Shay asked.

"That pendant shaped like a key has its own gravitational field inside and the white pendant is full of untapped energy. Very powerful energy." Orbital zoomed in on the key. "The field is generating an interdimensional link between this world and somewhere else."

"It must be Astral World." Shay stated. "Get to work opening that link."

 _ **Heartland Academy**_

Yuma, Lance, Rio, Cat, Caswell, and Nelson stood before Mr. Kay. "You want me to track down a crook?"

"We're counting on you Mr. Kay." Caswell stated. "All you must do is upload a virus into the datanet and find the computer they're using."

"I don't know." Mr. Kay stated. "After all, I'm a teacher not a detective."

"Mr. Kay, the only way to save Tori, Astral, and Shark is if you help us." Yuma proclaimed.

Rio looked at the man. "Please, we need your help."

"Come on Mr. Kay, help me do my job here." Lance implored. "The Sentai Ranger can't save them without you. We need you."

Mr. Kay looked at his students before closing his eyes. "I can't rightly refuse my students in this situation." He opened his eyes and smiled. "Alright, I'll help. Just wait here and I'll get you what you need."

Mr. Kay walked out of the room.

 _ **Kite and Shay's Warehouse**_

Orbital continued working on the pendants. "This may just work. Yes! Tap into the energy of the white pendent and apply it to the key." The key began to radiate with white light. "It's working."

A yellow portal opened in the room. Kite and Shay looked on in shock.

"Do you realize what this is Shay?" Kite asked.

"A portal to Astral World." Shay stated. "You go Kite. I'll stay here in case…"

Kite shook his head. "No, you go. I'll take the duty of guarding this place."

Shay looked at the ground. "This is too important for me to handle. I already failed when it mattered. You wouldn't have failed if not for Hart being in trouble."

Kite put a hand on his shoulder. "Shay, you didn't fail. You proved we still have some honor left. Even if you fail, it won't change anything. We will get all the Numbers one way or another. What matters is we never stop trying for them? Never stop trying for Lulu and Hart."

Shay smiled. "You're right Kite. I'm sorry."

Kite nodded. "Get going. I'll prepare to take on any intruders that may come."

Shay lept into the portal.

 _ **Inside the Key**_

Shay was dropped onto a sandy landscape. "Is this Astral World?" He then noticed the large golden, floating puzzle. "What is that?"

 _ **Hartland Academy**_

Mr. Kay walked back into the room. "It took some time, but I've isolated the location." He transferred the coordinates to Lance's duel gazer. "A warehouse owned by Mr. Heartland."

"That's where the Number Hunters are." Yuma stated.

Lance nodded. "Let's move."

 _ **Inside the Key**_

Astral was looking at all the Number Cards when he heard a voice behind him. "So, you must be the envoy from Astral World."

Astral turned to face him. "You must be Shay. You perfectly match the description Lance gave which means your Kite's brother and partner in Number Hunting."

"You speak as if you know Kite." Shay asked. "How do you know any of this?"

"Lance and Yuma are friends of mine." Astral stated firmly. "We talk often, and I duel with Yuma. I was there as we took on Kite."

"What about Lance? Do you help him as well?" Shay asked.

"I have the ability to, but he doesn't need me as Yuma does." Astral informed. "I can only assume you've stolen their pendants. The only thing I don't understand is why you hunt Numbers?"

"Kite and I want to learn their secrets. As well as those of Astral and Barian Worlds." Shay explained. "The only way to do so is to seize the Numbers. That's why, I'm going to need every Number you have."

"If I did that, I would never regain the memories I lost." Astral explained. "These Numbers are fragments of such."

Shay stared him down. "Then I'll have to get them another way. Through a duel. Photon Transformation go!"

Shay changed.

"I cannot and will not avoid this challenge." A duel disk appeared on Astral's arm. "There was a time when I would be frightened to challenge you or Kite, but I saw what cowardice results in. No more. This day, I will duel you with everything I have."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Astral 4000/Shay 4000)**

 _ **With the Heartland Students, Night…**_

They all stopped as Yuma's deck began to radiate golden energy.

"What's going on with your deck?" Rio questioned.

"Astral must be using it." Yuma stated.

Lance firmly said, "We need to hurry!"

The group picked up their pace.

 _ **Inside the Key**_

Astral and Shay moved above the puzzle.

 **(Astral 4000/Shay 4000)**

"Since you challenged me, I will go first." Astral declared. "I'll set one monster and two cards."

"Here I go." Shay drew. "I summon **Raidraptor-Stinging Lanius(LV 4/100/100)**." A gold and dark purple baby raptor appeared. "I then activate **Raidraptor-Pain Lanius(LV 1/100/100)** from my hand.

By taking damage equal to the ATK or DEF of a monster on my field, I can special summon him and equate his level to the monster I chose. I choose Stinging Lanius taking 100 life points **(Astral 4000/Shay 3900)**." A small, green and white Lanius appeared.

"I'll then activate **Raidraptor Nest**. Since I control the minimum of two Raidraptor monsters, I'm allowed to add a Raidraptor from my deck to my hand. This ability activates once per turn. Now I build the overlay network with my two level 4 Lanius.

Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Force Strix(R 4/100/2000)** in defense mode." A gold and blue metal owl appeared. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can add another Dark, Winged-Beast from my deck to hand."

Astral was shocked. _"He made moves that gives him set up and keeps his hand refilled. This is certainly not a duelist to take lightly."_

"I'll finish by setting two cards." Shay declared. "Your move."

"I must commend you Shay." Astral stated. "You're more than living up to what I've heard from Lance."

"Your words of praise hold no sway over me." Shay declared. "I'm here to win."

"I do not deny that you have the drive, but I get the feeling this isn't meant to be a win for you. You aren't dueling for you. Why is that?" Astral asked. "Is it your brothers and sister that motivate you?"

"Enough talk." Shay snapped.

"I sense you are hiding something." Astral continued. "Something which troubles you greatly."

"Are you death?" Shay questioned. "I said that's enough."

"Of course, I am merely sorry that we must meet as enemies. I find both you and Kite fascinating. If I had to link you two to Yuma and Lance, I'd say you most resemble Lance while your brother resembles Yuma." Astral stated.

"What are you talking about?" Shay questioned.

"Lance has the desire to help those closest to him. That desire grew to encompass all of Heartland. I see the seeds of that same desire planted in you." Astral replied.

"I only care about Kite, Hart, and Lulu." Shay declared firmly. "They are the only ones important to me in this world. Now get on with your turn."

"Very well." Astral drew.

"I activate **Raidraptor Readiness** which prevents the destruction of all Raidraptor monsters I control this turn." Shay declared.

"That's fine because there is more than one way to deal damage." Astral declared. "First, I reveal my face down monster **Gogogo Golem(LV 4/1800/1500)**." The green and light blue golem appeared. "I'll follow up by summoning **Dododo Driver(LV 4/1800200)**."

A warrior in green and brown armor appeared. "I now construct the overlay network with my two level four monsters to summon **Number 39: Utopia(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**." The white and gold warrior with twin blades, currently sheathed, appeared. "Now he will attack Strix."

"That's pointless." Shay declared. "Have you already forgotten about my trap?"

"I have not which is why I'm activating Utopia's ability. By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate his attack. When my monster's attack is negated, I can activate the trap **Counter Force**. This will deal you damage equal to the difference in attack between our monsters."

"Not happening." Shay declared. "I activate **Raidraptor Readiness** from the grave. Since I have a Raidraptor in the grave, I can banish this trap and negate all damage dealt to me this turn."

" _His deck has been able to counter Yuma's step for step; however, this duel isn't over yet."_ Astral stood tall. "I'll end my turn."

Shay drew. "I activate my Force Strix once more to add another Level 4 Dark Winged-Beast from my deck to my hand. I then activate my final face down **Icarus Attack**. By tributing Force Strix, I can destroy both Utopia and that face down card on your field."

"Since it does not negate, I shall activate my face down **Damage Diet**. During this turn, any damage I take is halved." Astral declared.

"I now summon **Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius(LV 4/1300/1600)**." A blue and green machine raptor appeared. "Once per turn, if he is summoned on my main phase, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Raidraptor from my hand.

I choose **Raidraptor-Mimicry Lanius(LV 4/1100/1900)**." A blue, gold, and silver machine raptor appeared. "This card, like the last, had an effect that can be activated once per turn and on the main phase. That's the ability to increase all Raidraptors on the field by one level.

Before anything, I activate the ability of my Raidraptor Nest again. Since I have two Raidraptor monsters, I can add a Raidraptor monster from my deck to my hand. Now, with these two level 5 monsters, I construct the overlay network.

Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Blaze Falcon(R 5/O 2/1000/2000)**." A red and black machine raptor appeared. "It doesn't stop there because I can discard a Rank-Up-Magic spell card in order to rebuild the overlay network with Blaze Falcon.

Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Revolution Falcon-Arraid(R 6/O 3/2000/3000)**." A large black and yellow machine raptor appeared. "Arraid will attack you directly **(Astral 3000/Shay 3900)**." I'll end my turn."

 _ **Outside the Warehouse**_

Yuma was running ahead of the group. "Move it you guys." He jumped over the gate, followed by everyone else, before banging on the door. "I know you're in there, Kite and Shay."

"We all need to work together and pry that door open." Lance declared.

He started to move towards the door. Rio noticed a red whip coming straight at him, so she pushed him out of the way resulting in the whip binding to her wrist. Everyone stared on in shock as it disappeared, but Rio was pulled a little until she faced Kite himself.

"Not who I was aiming for, but I'll take all of you on if it means preventing you from getting inside." Kite declared.

Rio looked at the Number Hunter and saw that he perfectly matched the description of the person that took her brother's soul. "You must be Kite." She stared him down. "Where's my brother's soul?"

"Our pendants." Yuma added.

"Tori's Soul." Lance finished.

Kite scoffed. "I don't owe any of you an explanation. Now, Photon Mode go!" His attire changed. "Let's get down to business because those doors aren't opening unless one of you beats me in a duel." At that moment, the door opened seemingly of its own accord. "What?"

Lance's Duel Gazer went off and he pressed it causing Mr. K to appear. "I decided to offer up a little more help and crashed the warehouse's security systems. I'm not certain how much I was able to take down, but you should be able to enter."

Yuma smiled. "You're awesome Mr. K."

Kite grit his teeth. "Impossible."

Rio looked at everyone. "You all go on ahead." She focused on Kite. "I wish to have words with this Number Hunter about proper behavior."

Lance looked at her with concern. "Are you sure Rio?"

Rio smiled at him. "I'm sure Lance."

Yuma nodded. "Thank you, Rio." He looked at everyone. "Let's move in."

The group ran in, but Lance stopped at the doorway. "Be careful Rio. These Number Hunters are seriously powerful duelist."

He ran inside.

Rio recognized that it felt nice to have Lance worry about her, but she wasn't about to let that distract her from Kite. "You seem angry Number Hunter." She smiled. "Not a fan of us entering your secret base."

"I'll go after them once I'm done beating you." Kite firmly stated.

 _ **Warehouse: Computer Room**_

Orbital looked at the portal. "Hello, Master Shay! Can you hear me!? I hope he's okay because there's no way I'm leaping in there to get him." Just then, the Crash Bug Virus started to infect the systems. "Oh no, where being hacked."

He then noticed the footage. "It's Yuma and Lance. Master Kite likely isn't happy and Master Shay won't be once he hears about everything." Lights were flashing red and errors were popping up. "I'll need to call in help."

 _ **With Yuma and the others**_

A robot landed before them.

"I guess we can't go this way." Yuma stated.

Another landed behind them.

"Or that way." Caswell stated.

The robots became a gorilla and ant.

"This is insane!" Nelson yelled.

Yuma jumped and kicked the robot gorilla while Lance slammed his shoulder into the insect pushing both back. The robots retaliated pushing the boys to jump back and come to stand back to back. The robots made a move only for shoes to hit them drawing their attention.

"You two get out of here." Cat called out. "The three of us will keep them busy."

"Yeah you big blockheads!" Caswell called out. "Focus on us!"

Nelson gulped. "Uh, yeah. We'll take you on." He looked at Yuma and Lance. "We got this."

"Let's go Yuma." Lance called out. "Time for a reverse up and over."

Yuma nodded. "Got it."

They ran at the gorilla with Lance cupping his hands. Yuma jumped into them and Lance tossed him up while he slid under the gorilla. Yuma landed, and the boys ran on. The others threw their remaining shoes at the robot gorilla to get its attention.

 _ **Inside the Key**_

 **(Astral 3000/Shay 3900)**

"It's my turn." Astral drew. "I activate **Overlay Reward** which allows me to choose an Xyz monster on the field and draw cards equal to the number of materials it has. Your Arraid has three materials meaning I get three cards.

I'll then summon **Goblindbergh(LV 4/1400/0)**." A goblin, dressed as an aviator, flew onto the field carrying a metal cage. "He doesn't fly alone because his ability allows me to summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand at the cost of putting him in defense node.

I'm summoning **Junk Synchron(LV 3/1300/500)**." A small warrior decked out in rusted armor appeared. "Now, I will use my Junk Synchron to tune Goblindbergh and Synchro for 7. Synchro Summon **Lightning Warrior(LV 7/2400/1200)**."

A warrior decked out in silver armor appeared. "That is not all for I am equipping him with **Junk Barrage**. Now, you will see just what it does as Lightning Warrior attacks your Arraid **(Astral 3000/Shay 3500)**."

"So, what does your Junk Barrage do?" Shay asked.

"That equip spell coupled with Lightning Warrior is about to take a huge chunk out of your life points. Lightning Warrior himself takes 300 life points x every card in your hand. With Junk Barrage, you also take half your monster's attack as damage."

Shay went wide eyed. _"That's a powerful combo."_

"I then set one card ending my turn **(Astral 3000/Shay 1600)**." Astral declared.

 _ **Outside the Computer Room**_

Lance was hard at work trying to hack into the room. "Damn it, hacking isn't my forte, and everything I'm trying isn't working."

"What about hitting it?" Yuma questioned as he punched the console.

This caused a picture of Kite, Hart, Shay, and Lulu to appear. The four of them were laying on the grass staring up at the clouds. All four seemed so happy. The doors then opened, and Orbital came out transforming into his bigger form.

"I've had just enough of all of you." Orbital declared. "I will take you both down now."

Both boys screamed as Orbital moved into drill them. They quickly ran around and Lance slammed into the robot pushing it away.

"Go Yuma!" Lance declared. "I'll take this tin can on!"

"Got it." Yuma stated.

"Who you are calling a tin can!" Orbital declared.

Lance ran down the hall and chucked both his shoes at it. "I'm calling you a tin can you walking pile of recyclable garbage! I'm ready to take you on this time!"

Lance ran down the hall now chased by Orbital as Yuma ran into the room.

 _ **Inside the Key**_

"When you destroy Raidraptor-Revolution Falcon-Arraid, I'm allowed to special summon **Raidraptor-Revolution Falcon(R 6/O 1/2000/3000)** from my extra deck and make Arraid an overlay unit." A blue and black falcon appeared.

"I end my turn with a face down." Astral declared.

Shay drew. "I activate Revolution Falcon's ability. Since he has a Raidraptor Xyz monster as an overlay unit, I'm able to destroy a monster on your field and deal half its attack as damage. Lightning Warrior is the only choice **(Astral 1800/Shay 1600)**. My falcon will attack directly."

"I activate **Battle Break**." Astral declared. "This destroys the attack monster and puts an end to the battle phase."

"I'm not without options." Shay declared. "I knew you had something like that up your sleeve, so I've kept my summons in reserve. I summon **Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius(LV 4/1300/1600)**. As before I can special summon **Raidraptor-Mimicry Lanius(LV 4/1100/1900).**

Together they activate my Nest allowing me to add a Raidraptor from my deck to my hand. I choose Raidraptor-Blaze Falcon returning him to my extra deck. Thanks to Mimicry, both my monsters are level 5.

So, I overlay them to Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Blaze Falcon(R 5/O 2/1000/2000)**. I'm not stopping there. I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force**. This allows me to rebuild the overlay network with Blaze Falcon and special summon a monster two ranks higher.

"Come forth **Raidraptor-Arsenal Falcon(R 7/O 3/2500/2000)**." A large machine black and green raptor appeared. "This monster will see this duel end one way or another in my favor. Make your turn count because it will be the last. I set one card."

 _ **Computer Room**_

Yuma entered the room and saw the pendants. "Our pendant." He noticed the portal. "What's that?"

 _ **Inside the Key**_

Astral drew. "I activate **Monster Reborn** allowing me to return **Number 39:Utopia(R 4/O 0/2500/2000)** to the field. Now I activate **Xyz Treasure**. I get to draw a card for every Xyz monster on the field.

Two Xyz monsters means I draw two cards. Now I reconstruct the overlay Network with Utopia to Xyz summon **Number S39:Utopia Prime(R 4/O 1/2510/2000)**." A less bulky, smaller Utopia appeared.

"I rebuild the overlay network once more. Xyz summon **Number S39:Utopia the Lightning(R5/O 2/2500/2000)**." A mighty white, gold, and black Utopia appeared with electricity sparking around him.

"I've heard about that card." Shay interjected. "You're not winning with it because I activate my face down **Xyz Soul**. This allows me to target any Xyz monster in our grave. Then, all my monsters gain a boot to ATK equal to the rank x 200. I choose Raidraptor-Revolution Falcon."

 **Raidraptor-Arsenal Falcon(R 7/O 3/3700/2000)**.

"You will stay in the game, but a move like that gives me no reason to hold off my attack. Now, Utopia Lightning attack Arsenal Falcon. I activate his ability by detaching both overlay units to double his attack to 5000 **(Astral 1800/Shay 300)**."

"Since you destroyed Arsenal Flacon, I get to special summon a Raidraptor from my extra deck and use Arsenal as an overlay unit. I summon **Raidraptor-Stranger Falcon(R 5/O 1/2000/2000)**."A red and yellow raptor appeared.

"I still have my normal summon, and will use it on **Speed Warrior(LV 2/900/400)**." A warrior decked out in gray armor appeared. "I then set one card end my turn." Astral declared.

 _ **Computer Room**_

Yuma looked at the portal closely before looking back at the pendants. _"Is this a portal to Astral? Is this where that Shay guy is?"_ Yuma clenched his fist. _"I have to try it!"_

Yuma jumped into the portal.

 _ **Inside the Key**_

"I activate Stranger Falcon. Once per turn, by removing on overlay unit, I can destroy a monster on your field and deal half its attack as damage **(Astral 550/Shay 300)**. Now, this is the end!" Shay declared.

Yuma arrived. "Astral!" Shay and Astral looked over at Yuma. "Did I arrive too late?"

"You have!" Shay declared. "Stranger Falcon wipe out Speed warrior."

"I could not beat you Shay." Astral stated. "I will admit that, but that doesn't mean this duel will fall in your favor. I activate **Damage Diet**. It's true, I'll take damage, but you will now take double the damage as effect damage meaning we tie **(Astral 0/Shay 0)**.

Both opponents were blown back.

"No!" Shay declared.

Yuma said, "You can't get what you want Shay. What's even the point? Why do you and Kite hunt Numbers?"

"Kite and I duel because it's the only way to save our little brother. The only way we can cure our sister, so she can live without some sickness getting in the way." He looked at them. "Most of all, Kite and I hunt Numbers, so our siblings can be happy again."

"That picture…" Yuma stated. "Why do you need the Numbers to do that?"

Shay turned around and didn't answer them as he took out Tori's soul. "Tori can have this back."

 _ **Outside the Warehouse, After Everyone Entered…**_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Rio 4000/Kite 4000)**

"I'm taking the first turn." Kite declared. "I activate **Photon Sanctuary**. This spell special summons two **Photon Tokens(LV 4/2000/0)**." Two, small balls of light appeared. "By tributing them, I can special summon **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**." A purple and galaxy blue dragon appeared. "I'll end my turn with a face down."

Rio drew. "I activate **Black Whirlwind**. Whenever a Blackwing is normal summoned to my field, I can add a Blackwing from my deck to my hand. The only requirement is that its attack is less than that of the summoned monster.

"With that in mind, I'll summon **Blackwing-Bora the Spear(LV 4/1700/800)**." A yellow, purple, and red feathered, humanoid bird appeared wielding a drill spear. "That now activates my whirlwind.

Since I control another Blackwing, I can special summon **Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind(LV 3/1300/400)**." A small Blackwing with dark black feathers on the body and green feathers around the head appeared.

"Now, I'll use Gale to give my Bora a tune up and Synchro for 7. Synchro summon **Blackwing Armor Master(LV 7/2500/1500)**." A humanoid Blackwing in black armor with red lines appeared.

"I'll equip Armor Master with **Sky Excalibur**. This grants him an additional 400 ATK and makes your abilities ineffectual against him. I will have him attack your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon."

"Your monster is weak and will just be destroyed." Kite declared.

"That would be the case if Armor Master didn't have his own ability not to be destroyed by battle and I don't take damage during exchanges such as this." Rio declared. "When my monster attacks, yours gains a wedge counter. You'll see what that does in a bit. For now, I set a card."

Kite drew. "I summon **Galaxy Knight(LV 8/1800/2600 effect)**." A thin warrior in silver and gold armor appeared. "I can normal summon him if I control a Galaxy or Photon monster, but he will lose 1000 ATK. Now I'll overlay my two level 8 monsters.

Xyz Summon **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon(R 8/O 2/3000/2500)**." A colorful Galaxy-Eyes Dragon appeared. "That's not all for I rebuild the overlay network with Cipher Dragon and Xyz summon **Galaxy Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon(R 9/O 3/3200/2800)**."

A more menacing dragon with more red on it appeared. "I activate his ability. By detaching one overlay unit I can destroy any card on the field. Say goodbye to Sky Excalibur and the protection it affords your monster."

"When Sky Excalibur is sent to the grave, I can special summon a tuner from the grave. Welcome back **Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind(LV 3/1300/400)** in defense mode." Rio countered.

"Cipher Blade Dragon will destroy Whirlwind." Kite declared.

"I activate **Blade Shade**. This trap allows me to target a monster, once per turn I can protect it from card effects or destruction through battle. I'm targeting Gale the Whirlwind to protect her from destruction." Rio countered.

"I end my turn." Kite declared.

Rio looked at Kite. "Why? Why did you take my brother's soul? Why have you taken countless other souls?"

"You ask me why I take Souls?" Kite questioned. "I do it because people with Numbers hurt others! Would you rather my brother and I sit around doing nothing when we have the skills to do something!?"

"My brother and Tori didn't have Numbers yet you two took their souls anyways. That's not even the point. Everyone you two take souls from have someone who cares about them. All you've done is hurt those people. Are you that blind you can't see the harm you've caused?"

Rio's words brought the guilt he so desperately buried to the surface. "I know full well what I have done. I resigned myself to do what I must for my family as Shane has. We must do as we do for our family.

Lulu suffers from sickness and Hart suffers because he has power. Once we have the Numbers, those two will be healed. Shay and I will free them from their confines. We would sell our souls to the devil if it meant our siblings could smile as they once did."

"You think things will ever be right with your family? You think your ends justify the means? What of the countless victims you leave in your wake?" Rio asked. "Can you truly say that Hart or Lulu will be happy knowing what you had to do, or will you hide what you've done?

Could you or Shay even live in that false hood?" She angrily probed. "You still haven't answered for the 'innocent', in your eyes, souls you have taken. Shark and Tori never had Numbers!"

"Shut up!" Kite shouted angrily. "I have had enough of you prying into my business! Just continue the duel already!"

"Very well." Rio firmly stated. "I'm going to use Whirlwind to give my Armor Master a tune up and Synchro for 10. Synchro Summon **Blackwing-Full Armor Master(LV 10/3000/3000)**." A humanoid bird in thick purple and gray armor appeared.

"I hope you weren't planning on using effects because he has the natural protection against such things. I will also power him up with **Charging Blade** granting my monster 800 more ATK. In addition, you take 400 life points x the number of materials I used to summon my monster.

With two materials, that's 800 life points **(Rio 4000/Kite 3200)**. Since I control a Blackwing monster, I can special summon a second **Blackwing-Bora the Spear(LV 4/1700/800)**. I immediately tribute him to normal summon **Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn(LV 5/2000/900)**."

A bird man with blue feathers on his head and black feathers every else appeared. "I activate his ability targeting **Blackwing-Full Armor Master(LV 10/5800/3000 effect + spell)**. This grants my Armor Master a boost in ATK.

A boost equal to the combined ATK of all Blackwings currently on the field except for himself. In the end, only Armor Master may attack this turn. That's fine with me as he'll attack your dragon **(Rio 4000/Kite 600)**." **  
**

Kite grit his teeth. "This duel is far from over! Since Cipher Blade Dragon was destroyed, I can special summon **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon(R 8/O 2/3000/2500)** back from the grave."

"I end my turn." Rio declared.

Kite drew. _"Just what I need to win."_ Suddenly, alarms begin to go off causing the Number Hunter to look at the Warehouse. "Shay!" He instantly severed his link to Rio. "You want your brother's soul, here."

He released Shark's soul and ran into the warehouse.

"Wait, get back here!" Rio shouted.

 _ **Hospital**_

Tori and Shark both opened their eyes and sat up as color returned to their hair and life to their eyes. Their souls had in fact been returned.

 _ **Inside the Warehouse:**_

As the alarms blared, Lance met up with Nelson, Caswell, and Cat.

"Lance you're okay." Nelson stated happily.

"Yeah, I ran from another robot leading it on a chase before losing it." He looked around. "Where's Yuma!?"

"We thought he'd be with you." Caswell stated.

"He'll… He'll find a way out." Lance stated before he began running. "Right now, we got to get out."

 _ **Outside**_

The group had met up with Rio, who'd chased after Kite, and got her to leave with them. Now, everyone watched as the warehouse blew up in shock and horror. Cat fell to her knees. Lance joined her as tears began to fall from his eyes.

He punched the ground. "Damn it, Yuma!" Just then, a part of the rubble moved, and Yuma stood up. "Yuma?"

The multi-deck user smiled before it turned to anger as Yuma sat up holding two pendants. "Miss me?"

Lance ran forward, hoped onto the rubble, and grabbed his friend by the vest before violently shaking him. "Yuma, you utter idiot! I thought you'd died on me! Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry!" Yuma shouted. "I didn't mean to!"

"I know, but I'm too angry to stop." Lance declared as he continued to shake his friend.

The others laughed, but everyone stopped as two figures flew above them.

"This isn't over." Shay declared.

"We will get your Numbers." Kite finished.

Everyone watched as Kite and Shay flew away.

* * *

Neo-Warkid4: ooooh Shun, you and Kaito have no idea what you've just done.

Yuma, Lance and possibly Rio are out for your blood now. i can see it now, just like in Nox Descious' Brilliant Zexal AU and Rewrite story, The Ice Queen Cometh, if you haven't read it, check it out, It's Definitely superior to canon. it tells what if Shark was burned by IV instead of Rio, what if the Barians showed up at the start of the series and deviates from there, it even has a better potrayal of Kotori like yours.

around chapter 9, Kaito takes Rio's Soul like he did with Shark's, but at least she went down fighting then it earned him the wrath of Misael and Rio's/Merag's Lover, Durbe and they outright annihilated him and his a Hundred is a statistic mindset. and after Misael and Durbe win they return not just Rio's soul but also the souls of everyone of Kaito's victims. the next time Kaito appears, he took the lesson to heart and regretted his actions by building a Photon Hand Mk II that safely removes the number card from the soul while sparing the host like with everyone else's extraction methods.

I'm guessing the next chapter will be like that only with Yuma, Lance and Rio vs Shun and Kaito

By the way those are their Japanese Names, i like them better.

meanwhile in the Meta world, Ruri is exploding with rage and going full Ray mode complete with flaring yellow Aura, Ruri: SHUN KUROSAKI!, YOUR SISTER WANTS A WORD WITH YOU!

Quillion9000: I really enjoy the story, 'The Ice Queen Cometh' Nox does excellent work. Hey, there's nothing wrong with like Japanese names over English. I just use English names because those are the names I'm more comfortable writing with. Anyways, thank you so much for your review. I know this chapter may not have been all you had been expecting, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.


	22. Organization

_**Heartland Tower, Night…**_

Kite slightly opened the door to Lulu's room. There, he found her sleeping with Hart held in her arms. This was nothing new. Whenever Lulu felt particularly healthy, she'd want to be close to Hart in hopes of helping him remember.

Kite placed his hand on the door frame and sighed. _"What that girl said… Now that things have calmed down… I don't know."_

The Number Hunter felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around only to see Shay who held a finger to his lips. He nodded to the right. Kite closed the door and walked with him.

Once they were a decent distance away from the room, Shay spoke up. "What are we going to do about the envoy? From what I can tell, he was using an improved version of Yuma's deck. I'm uncertain if this is deliberate or coincidence. Weather Yuma has the same deck or not."

"With the envoy on their side, we must not underestimate either of these Number holders." Kite stated. "They have also surrounded themselves with talent. We must ensure our decks are ready for the next time we face them."

Shay nodded. "Mine will be. The envoy tied with me, but that outcome won't transpire again."

Kite closed his eyes and sighed. "Shay, what do you think Hart and Lulu would say if they knew what we're doing? I mean, fully knew what we were doing."

Shay stopped causing Kite to turn, but Shay adverted his gaze. "Come on Kite, you know we agreed, after the initial Numbers, that we wouldn't talk about this."

"I don't think we can ignore this Shay." Kite stated. "Hart and Lulu would hate us if they knew what we were doing."

Shay angrily punched the wall. "You don't think I know that!" He looked at Kite. "I stole some girl's soul. She didn't have a Number, yet I made the conscious choice to do that."

"I made the conscious choice to do the same to a boy." Kite sighed.

The Galaxy user, in seeing his brother like this, realized just how much their current line of work was affecting them.

"Kite are we to far gone?" Shay sighed. "Maybe… Maybe we should…"

Kite spoke up firmly. "Don't think like that." Shay looked at him. "You know as well as I do how important our work is for Hart and Lulu."

"I don't deny that it is important, but how we've gone about it would go against everything they'd want." Shay stated frustrated.

"I know… I know that now." Kite took a deep breath. "I think the important first step is to release our remaining souls. With the Numbers already in our possession, keeping them isn't important. Afterwards, we must work on the Photon Hand."

Shay calmed down. "Between the two of us, it shouldn't be hard to tweak the Photon Hand." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Kite."

"No Shay, I'm sorry." Kite stated. "I was the first to sign onto this project and you followed, so I didn't go it alone. I should have realized sooner how this was affecting us. How it would have affected our siblings. We cannot turn into Dr. Faker."

Shay nodded. "I agree with you on that."

They shared a brotherly hug before getting to work. The WDC would be here before they knew it, and this new version of the Photon Hand needed to be ready.

 _ **Tsukumo Residence, Morning…**_

Yuma and Lance were running down the stairs dressed in their school attire.

"Yuma why is it that I'm always running behind schedule when I stay at your home?" Lance asked.

"I don't know." Yuma retorted.

They ran by Kari who stopped them. "Hold on a second you two."

The boys started running in place.

Yuma said, "We don't have a second. We're going to be way late unless we leave right now and Lance pedals like the wind."

Kari addressed them. "Those clothes you boys dumped on the floor smelt like smoked fish, and this morning I read a story about an explosion down at the warehouse district last night. Lance, you didn't take Yuma on anything dangerous, did you?"

"Of course not." Lance stated. "If he went anywhere dangerous, it was of his own accord. I was simply out patrolling the streets and came across that scene. Not much a dueling superhero can do against a roaring fire."

"Look Kari, can we please just get going?" Yuma stated. "We don't want to be late."

"Just run already Yuma." Lance threw open the door. "We can deal with Kari's anger later."

"Good point." Yuma stated as he followed.

Kari ran to the door as the boys jumped on Lance's bike. "Hey, I wasn't done!" She sighed as Lance pedaled off. "Those two."

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Lance was pedaling along as Astral appeared behind him and Yuma floating along after them. "Yuma, your sister is quite intuitive. She will eventually find out what you are involved in."

"Don't worry about it Astral." Lance answered. "I managed to keep my identity as the Sentai Ranger quiet around her before you came along. I won't deny that Kari is intuitive, but that just means you must be clever."

Yuma smiled. "I'm just glad we got Shark and Tori's souls back as well as our pendants." He chuckled. "I guess I'm okay with you being back as well."

"I'm definitely glad your back." Lance laughed. "Yuma would be lost in a duel without you."

"That's not true!" Yuma shouted.

"Says the kid who, shortly before meeting Astral, played a monster in the spell and trap card zone followed up by a spell in the monster zone." Lance retorted.

Yuma blushed embarrassed. "No comment."

Astral chuckled and looked ahead. "I must admit that I do feel a bit shaken over what happened last night. The fact that those brothers have the power to enter the key is concerning."

"Yeah, those two are just full of surprises." Yuma stated seriously. "It's like every time I think we have them figured out; they throw a curveball."

"Those two are some of the most powerful duelist I've ever seen." Lance sighed. "I think they could even beat my mom when she's using her tournament deck. I haven't really seen my grandpa in genuine action, but together they could very well beat him."

"What I want to know is how Astral's memories are supposed to save their siblings?" Yuma questioned.

"If we consider that these are only my memories, perhaps stopping me is meant to be their true objective." Astral commented.

"Huh, you mean they're duelist someone else is using to defeat you?" Lance asked.

"It's a strong possibility." Astral stated. "It's likely someone higher-up is feeding them his word that he can heal their siblings. Weather this is lie or truth would be unknown to us. In the end, it is merely a theory."

"There's probably a lot we could say that would be just as true." Yuma stated.

A storm seemed to be rolling in as Lance pedaled onward.

 _ **Heartland City: Roof Nearby…**_

A tall figure stood on the roof. They wore a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves with the black hood up obscuring their features. This figure stared down at Lance, Yuma, and Astral, who they could see. The figure then seemingly vanished as Astral looked in their direction.

 _ **Heartland Academy**_

Lance and Yuma rode onto the academy ground only for Lance to slow as both boys observed their friends and other students frozen in time.

"Lance, the people outside our school were moving before, right?" Yuma asked.

"They were." He stopped and peddled back up the stairs only to see that the people outside of the academy were frozen as well. "Not anymore."

Yuma began frantically looking around. "I don't see Kite or Shay anywhere."

Astral spoke up. "This isn't them. It's something else."

 _ **Heartland Tower: Monitor Room**_

Mr. Heartland stood before a hologram of Dr. Faker. "Dr. Faker, what is going on?"

"Two electromagnetic surges, Astral and Barian world, collided here on earth. Because of that energy colliding, time on earth has stopped." Dr. Faker explained.

"How can time just stop?" Heartland asked.

"It's a side effect of our current project." Dr. Faker explained. "In mere hours, things will go back to normal. The only thing this tells us is that we must hurry and deal with Astral World." He sighed. "Once things are normal, do what you can with Hart. Just don't kill him."

"Yes sir." Heartland stated.

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Yuma and Lane biked through the now frozen city.

"Look up." Astral stated.

Both boys did and to their shock they saw the normal yellow sun, a blue sun, and a red sun.

"What is going on?" Yuma asked shocked. "Why are there three suns in the sky?"

Astral stared at the suns longer. "I believe one of those suns shines on my world."

 _ **With Kite and Shay**_

The brothers flew above the frozen city.

"I hope you're right about this Orbital." Kite stated. "If this doesn't prove useful, then you've dragged us away from a very important project."

They all landed.

"Trust me masters Kite and Shay, you will not be disappointed." Orbital stated. "We can go to every location and trace the journey of the envoy since arriving in our world. This very spot was host to a couple of battles, but the most memorable is their meeting."

 _ **With Lance, Yuma, and Astral**_

Astral gripped his head in pain.

"Astral, you okay?" Lance asked concerned.

"Someone is trying to get inside my head and access my memories." Astral declared. "We must revisit the places we have dueled."

Astral flew off.

"You heard him Yuma." Lance stated. "You go with Astral while I visit the places, I've dueled myself."

Yuma hopped off. "Right."

He started running and Lance peddled off in a different direction.

 _ **Alleyway**_

Lance pulled up to the alleyway that started it all only to find the person in the black cloak standing there.

The multi-deck user got off his bike and walked into the alleyway. "Hey, are you the one whose doing this to Heartland or the one accessing memories?"

The figure turned to face him. "I am neither." He spoke with a male voice. "I am here to say you should retire from duel monsters."

"I don't know who you are, but I love dueling. I'm not about to give it up because some guy comes along and tells me to." Lance declared.

"Is that so?" The figure stated. "Very well, I will just have to show you that your skills are useless." A black D-pad sprang up as a black glow came from what Lance could only assume was the left eyes. "If you win, I will answer any further questions you have."

"Red me like a book on that one." Lance declared. "Fine, before we go at it, what do I call you?"

"Call me Organization." The figure stated.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Organization 4000)**

"I activate **Keyblade Wielders Unite**. This spell allows me to add a Keyblade Wielder from my deck to my hand every time I normal summon a monster. The only caveat is that the Keyblade Wielder must have has less attack than the monster summoned." Organization informed.

" _Keyblade Wielder? What type of monsters are those?"_ Lance thought.

"I will now normal summon **Xion(LV 4/1000/1000)**." A young female, with black hair, in the same black cloak as Organization appeared. "Due to my spell, I can add a Keyblade Wielder with less ATK to my hand. Since I control a Keyblade Wielder, I can special summon **King Micky(LV 4/1300/1200)**."

A big mouse on two legs appeared. "Now I will use Micky to give Xion a tune up and Synchro for 8. Synchro Summon **Ultimate Heartless Sora(LV 8/3000/3000)**." A young man with darkened skin and white hair appeared. "I then set one card."

Lance drew. "I activate **Predaplast**. This allows me to grant your monsters a Predaplant Counter provided I reveal a Predaplant monster. I'll reveal **Predaplant Chlamydosundew(LV 2/600/200)** before normal summoning him."

A green lizard appeared. "This monster is special because I can use him to fusion summon in a variety of ways. One such was is the ability to use him and any monster my opponent controls with a Predaplant Counter.

Such as your powerful Synchro monster. Now Fusion Summon **Predaplant Chimerafflesia(LV 7/2500/2000)**." A plant with a red flower on top and Venus fly traps for arms appeared. "It will attack you directly."

"I activate my face down **Magic Areoga**. This trap negates your attack and deals half your monster's ATK as life point damage **(Lance 2750/Organization 4000)**." Organization countered. "I'll admit, I'm impressed you got rid of my Synchro monster because that Sora couldn't be destroyed by battle and had a nasty follow up effect to go with it."

"I'll admit your strategy was sound." Lance declared. "You set up two lines of defense and ensured I'd end up taking damage while perfectly protecting your life points. I set one card."

Organization drew. "I activate **Magic Curaga** allowing me to target two Keyblade Wielders in my grave. The first target gets summoned while the second is added to my hand. I only have two monsters in the grave. The one I special summon is **Xion(LV 4/1000/1000).**

I'll then normal summon **King Micky(LV 4/1300/1200)** which in turns activates my continuous spell to add a Keyblade wielder with less attack from my deck to my hand. Now I overlay my two level four monster to Xyz summon **Saix(R 4/O 2/2500/1500)**."

A man with shoulder length blue hair and wearing a black cloak appeared. "By detaching both overlay units, my monster can double his ATK until your next End Phase. He will now attack your Predaplant."

" _The same ability Excalibur only he's got more ATK to double."_ Lance thought. "I activate my face down **Phantom Knights' Wing**. This grants my monster 500 more ATK and prevents the first time it'd be destroyed. In addition, my monster's effect activates decreasing your monster's attack by 1000 and giving that to my monster until the end of this turn."

"Not happening." Organization declared. "I activate Saix's second effect that can only be activated once per duel. By banishing a monster from my grave, I can negate any effect that causes Saix to lose ATK **(Lance 750/Organization 4000)**. My victory is assured. I set one card."

"You can think that all you want, but the duel isn't over until the last card is played." Lance drew. "I'll summon **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves(LV 3/1000/500)**." Purple energy with black gloves appeared.

"Since I control a Phantom Knight, I can special summon **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots(LV 3/200/1200)**." Blue energy in the shape of a human without arms and ragged brown clothing appeared.

"Now, I construct the overlay network with my two level three monsters to Xyz summon **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword(R 3/O 2/3000/1000 effect)**." A black armor energy being atop a matching horse and wielding a blade appeared.

"I activate His ability allowing me to detach an overlay unit and destroy both a monster I control and one you control. I'll choose Break Sword and Saix. When Break sword is destroyed, I can special summon two Phantom Knights from my grave and make them one level higher.

Welcome back, **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves(LV 4/1000/500)** and **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots(LV 4/200/1200)**. I overlay my level four monsters to Xyz summon **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R 4/O 2/3500/2000 effect)**." A black and purple dragon appeared.

"I activate my face down **Keyblade Fusion**. By banishing two Keyblade Wielders, from hand or grave, I can special summon any Fusion Monster from my extra deck. I now special summon **Wisdom Sora(LV 7/2500/1200)**." A young man with brown hair and blue and black clothing appeared. "He is unaffected by card effects" Organization stated.

Lance said, "Very well, then Predaplant attack him." Both monsters were destroyed. "Now Xyz Dragon attack Organization directly **(Lance 750/Organization 1500)**. I end my turn with a face down."

Organization drew. "This duel is finished. I summon **Aqua(LV 4/1600/1700)**." A short young woman with blue hair appeared. "Due to my continuous spell, I can add another Keyblade Wielder from my deck to my hand as long as it has less ATK."

"I'll follow up by activating the Ritual Spell, **Armor Up**. The monsters I Ritual summon with spell are 8 stars; however, if I use the corresponding monster, then I only need the one. Aqua is one of those monsters. I now Ritual Summon **Armor Aqua(LV 8/2400/1700)**."

A woman in blue and silver armor appeared. "Her effect allows me to add a spell card from my grave to my hand on the condition that I banish a card from my grave. The spell I added was **Magic Curaga** which I'm activating once more.

The one I special summon is **Xion(LV 4/1000/1000)**. The one added to my hand was **King Micky(LV 4/1300/1200)** which I can special summon thanks to their being other Keyblade wielders on the field.

In this moment, you have given me no choice, but to use a special card of mine. I now build the overlay network with King Micky and Xion to Xyz summon **Number 108: Xemnas(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**." A tall man with shoulder length white hair and black cloak appeared.

"A Number over 100!" Lance shouted in shock. "I thought there were only 100 Numbers!"

"That's your mistake for assuming." Organization declared. "Now Xemnas will target your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with his ability. By detaching one overlay units, he can cut your dragon's ATK in half. Armor Aqua will attack your dragon **(Lance 0/Organization 1500)**."

Lance was blown onto his back and Organization walked up to him. "Consider this a warning. One day, duelists just as strong as I will come. If you're smart, you will give them or me the Numbers. Refuse, and I will not guarantee your safety."

Organization walked on until Lance stood up determined as ever. "I've already felt terrible through one loss. I will not fall down that hole again. You or your people, whoever they are, can come at me because I'll be ready."

The Organization member did not look back. "Then you've sealed your fate."

The black cloaked individual left.

 _ **With Yuma and Astral**_

The pair had been all over the city seeing both their duels and Lance's until they ended up at the location of Lance's duel with Dark Mist. There, on a distant roof they spotted Kite and Shay who were looking at Yuma. Then, time returned to normal and the number Hunters left.

At that moment, Lance rode up on his bike noticing the Number Hunter's departure. "Yuma and Astral, we got more problems. I'm not talking Kite and Shay."

They both looked at him as he delved into the explanation of what happened.

"An over 100 Number!" Yuma exclaimed.

Lance nodded. "An over 100 Number in the hands of another powerful duelist." Lance moved his arm out in front of him. "I have never heard of Keyblade Wielders, but the deck was capable of all four summoning methods."

Yuma looked to Astral. "What do you know about them?"

Astral had a hand on his chin before shaking his head. "I do not know anything. Rather, I may not remember anything about them. If I do have any knowledge of these over 100 Numbers, which there might be at least 8, it'd be with the Numbers part of my memory."

"So, these over 100 Numbers aren't part of getting your memory back?" Yuma questioned.

"That I can be certain of." Astral nodded.

Lance sighed. "The only thing we can do is prepare for the WDC. I mean absolutely prepare. If our enemies are going to strike, that's a prime opportunity to do so."

"Right you are Lance." Astral stated. "You both must prepare your decks to be at the top of their game."

Yuma smiled. "We'll take on anyone that comes for our Numbers."

Lance looked at his friend. "By the way Yuma, I got an invitation to compete and have long since given my confirmation that I'll be there. Have you applied?"

Yuma fell to the ground. "I forgot!"

Lance sighed, took out a tablet, and opened the application. "Do it now." He handed it off. "You and I need to be in this tournament together."


	23. Aiming for Number One

_**The last time I posted this chapter, I did not give credit where credit was due, and that was wrong of me. That is why I would like to shout out Star Eyes Pendulum Dragon and their story Feeling the Ultimate Flow for giving me an english version of the Yugioh Zexal special Aiming for Number 1 in the World.**_

 _ **I had wanted to use Taiki, but it was hard to even find an English Sub version for me. I also used their idea to put Rio in the Gymnastics Club because I felt it was a great fit for her. Hopefully, the section of this chapter that deals with the special is different enouhg, but still go read Feeling the Ultimate Flow if you haven't. It's a great story.**_

 _ **P.S: Down below you will see the offical list of all duelist who will make it to the finals with some names left blank as they haven't been introduced yet. If you're confused by future list, then please coorolate this list and the completed rechecked chapters I keep marked in the summary of this story. Thank you, and enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Heartland Academy: Gym**_

Shark, Yuma, Tori, and Lance were walking along the hallway.

Shark sighed. "I still can't believe Rio joined the gymnastic club."

Lance rolled his eyes. "You know Shark, you're the reason Nelson, Cat, and Caswell took off. I mean, can't you be happy for your sister instead of complaining?"

Shark crossed his arms. "I didn't ask any of you to accompany me."

"You didn't, but Rio wanted us to come watch bit of the training." Tori stated.

The group eventually ended up in front of the open doors leading into the gym where they say various students doing routines.

Yuma smile. "Wow, I'm impressed."

Shark scoffed. "I've seen better."

"Reginald, if you're going to be a downer, you might as well not have come." Rio stated from atop a high box.

She then back flipped off it landing before the group in a gymnastic uniform that showed her legs. Lance blushed upon seeing her. He was not about to complain.

Shark certainly was. "I still think it was a bad idea for you to join this club."

"You're just bothered by the uniforms." She crossed her arms. "At least I'm doing something productive after school. That's more than I can say for your lazy butt."

"I'll have you know that none of these club's appeal to me." Shark firmly said. "Especially Gymnastics."

Rio looked at Lance and got an idea. "I'm serious Reginald. You need to make productive use of your time. That's why you and Lance are forming a two-man guitar group."

"Wait, what?" Lance asked.

Shark said, "I have to agree."

Rio crossed her arms. "I won't here you argue with me on this Reginald. You told me how much you enjoyed playing guitar with him, so you're forming a guitar duo. If you do this, I will never again bring up the onions."

Shark grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not certain how I feel about doing this." Lance stated. "I mean, guitar is fun, but I'm not certain I want to take it beyond a hobby."

Rio stood before him. "Come on Lance, my brother needs an afterschool activity, yet he refuses to join anything. This is the only way he'll have something to do other than be a pain in my butt." She clasped her hands together. "Please, do it for me?"

" _I can't resist her."_ Lance sighed. "Alright, I guess Shark and I are a guitar duo."

Rio smiled before turning to Shark with a serious expression. "Don't you dare skip out Reginald."

"Yeah, whatever." Shark stated.

A boy around Yuma's age with purple hair and yellow eyes, wearing a blue male gymnastic uniform, passed by the group.

He seemed rather angry. "I'm done with all of this." He pushed passed Yuma. "Watch where you're going!"

Yuma glared at him. "You got a problem with me?"

"Buzz off Tsukumo." Taiki stated firmly. "I'm not in the mood."

"Geez, who was that guy anyways and what was his problem?" Yuma questioned.

"That's Taiki Kimura and he's the ace of the Gymnastics Club." Rio looked at the door worriedly. "On the day I joined, he did some of his routines only to end up injuring himself on a complex maneuver. Even though he's healed, he hasn't practiced."

"Seems as though the poor guy is having a tough time." Tori stated sympathetically.

Rio nodded. "I've heard he's considered quitting."

 _ **Heartland Streets**_

The entire group, now with Rio who was in her normal clothes, were walking together.

"I wonder if Taiki really is giving up on Gymnastics?" Lance questioned. "From what I remember, around the beginning of the year, the guy was passionate about the whole thing. Especially about recruiting me into the club."

"Hey, there he is." Tori pointed down near the river where Taiki seemed peaceful. "Now you can ask him yourself."

Before anyone else could react, Yuma ran on down to him. "Hey, Taiki can we chat?"

Taiki scowled at Yuma. "Tsukumo. You here to finish our fight?"

"I suppose, in a way." Yuma showed his D-pad. "Just with our decks instead of words."

The rest of the group stopped behind Yuma as Taiki stood up. "Are you challenging me to a duel?" He walked past Yuma and snapped. "Don't screw with me!"

"What are you running away from?" Yuma asked with a smirk.

Taiki stopped. "Care to speak up? I don't think I'm hearing you right Tsukumo."

"Are you running away?" Yuma asked once more. "Perhaps you're scared of losing to me Mr. Ace Gymnast."

"As if I would lose to someone like you." Taiki retrieved his duel gear.

Yuma smiled triumphantly. "It's decided then. Let's duel."

The rest of the group backed away as the duelists faced off.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma 4000/Taiki 4000)**

Astral appeared behind Yuma. **"I don't feel any Numbers on this one Yuma, so I think it's a good opportunity to see just how far you've come. Consider me an observer only."**

Yuma smiled. "That's fine by me Astral."

"Since you challenged me, I'll go first." Taiki declared. "I special summon **Gilasaurus(LV 3/1400/400)**." A small, brown raptor appeared. "I can do this in turn for you getting to special summon any monster from your grave; however, you don't have any to summon.

I'll follow that up with the spell **Big Evolution Pill**. By tributing one Dinosaur, such as Gilasaurus, I can normal summon level 5 or higher Dinos without the need for a tribute. Since I still have my normal summon, I'll bring out **Super Conductor Tyranno/LV 8/3300/1400)**."

A large, green dino in silver metal armor appeared. "Don't think you're safe because I can't attack. I activate **Dino Blast**. By targeting a Dino I control, you are dealt 300 life points x the level. With Tyranno being the only monster, that's 2400 life points **(Yuma 1600/Taiki 4000)**."

"Wow, that was a large combo!" Yuma stated completely shocked.

Shark crossed his arms. "That may have been effective, but now Taiki is at a huge disadvantage with cards."

Taiki wasn't done yet. "I'll then activated **Card of Sanctity** which allows us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands." Both players drew. "I'll finish with one set card."

"What was that about Taiki being at a disadvantage?" Rio asked smugly.

"Can it Rio." Shark snapped.

Everyone on the side lines had a good-natured laugh.

" _Okay, he's good. I can't underestimate him."_ Yuma drew and smiled. "Alright, get ready because I'm feeling the flow! Since you control a monster, and I do not, I can special summon **Level Warrior(LV 4/300/600)** as a level four monster."

A warrior in a red jump suit, with cape and stars, appeared. "I'll then summon **Junk Synchron(LV 3/1300/500)**." A small warrior in rusty orange armor appeared. "He will be used to give my warrior a tune up and Synchro for 7.

Synchro Summon **Lightning Warrior(LV 7/2400/1200)**." A warrior decked out in silver armor appeared. "I'll equip him with **Magnum Shield**. Since my warrior is in attack mode, he gains ATK equal to his DEF.

With that, he will attack your Dino **(Yuma 1600/Taiki 3700)**. Wait, that is not all. When my warrior destroys your monster, and sends it to the grave, you take 300 life points worth of damage x the number of cards in your hand **(Yuma 1600/Taiki 1900)**."

"Way to go Yuma!" Tori shouted.

Lance nodded. "That's using your head."

"I now set one card." Yuma finished out.

Taiki drew and smiled. _"Alright, this is just what I need."_ His smile fell when he noticed Yuma's set card. _"Hold on, that card is likely a trap."_ He pointed at his face down. "I activate **Survival Instinct**.

This allows me to banish all the Dino's in my grave and gain 400 life points per banished monster. With two dino's, that's 800 life points **(Yuma 1600/Taiki 2700)**. I end my turn with one set monster and a set card."

"The kid looked like he was gearing up for a big move, but then he went with this." Shark shook his head. "Seems to me like he coward out."

Yuma narrowed his eyes before drawing. "I activate **Junk Barrage** and equip it to my Lightning Warrior. Now, when he destroys one of your monsters, you'll take half their attack as life point damage.

I'll also summon **Speed Warrior(LV 2/900/400)**. A warrior decked out in gray armor appeared. Now Lightning Warrior will destroy your monster." **Jurrac Aeolo(LV 1/200/200) (Yuma 1600/Taiki 2600)**.

"Don't forget Lightning Warrior's ability **(Yuma 1600/Taiki 1400)**. Now Speed Warrior will attack you directly. Once per turn, his attack becomes double his original meaning this duel is over."

"I activate **Jurassic Impact**. When my life points are less than yours, all monsters on the field are destroyed, owners of destroyed monsters are dealt 1000 life points per destroyed monster, and no one can summon until the end of my next turn." Taiki countered. "I win."

"Not yet." Yuma interjected. "I activate **Damage Diet** which halves all damage I take this turn meaning I only lose 1000 life points **(Yuma 600/Taiki 1400)**."

Taiki gulped. _"Damn it, if I had gone on the offensive, this duel would have ended in my favor. If only I had Synchro summoned Jurrac Meteor. Even halving all damage wouldn't have protected him with my ability to summon a Tuner. I would have then had enough to end this."_

"There isn't much I can do, so I'll end my turn." Yuma stated. _"You're running out of chances Taiki. I haven't been going easy, and it's only a matter of time before this duel ends. So, what will you do? Run from your problems or face your fears head on?"_

Shark sighed. "Look at him. This guy is pathetic. He's lost the will to continue and is wasting the potential of his cards. He's not even able to bring himself to draw."

"If he doesn't draw, he automatically loses." Tori stated.

Lance spoke up. "Is this what you've come to Taiki?" The gymnast looked at him. "Where's the passion gone? You were by far the loudest and most convincing guy when it came to recruit me. In the end, I may have declined, but clearly you had some impact on Rio."

Rio nodded. "It's true Taiki. You may have been unable to beat me, but your passion for gymnastics is what drew me to your club."

Lance crossed his arms. "Are you going to let whatever injury you received stop you from pursuing your dreams or will you rise above this? If you aren't prepared to give it your all, maybe giving up this duel and gymnastics is the right call."

Taiki's eyes widened before the flame within came roaring back. "You're right you two. In that accident, I took my eyes off my dreams." He drew. "No more." He focused on Yuma. "Get ready Tsukumo because I'm winning this duel."

Yuma chuckled. "That's the spirit. Show me what you got."

"I set two cards and end my turn." Taiki declared.

Yuma drew. "I normal summon **Goblindbergh(LV 4/1400/0)** while activating his effect." A goblin, dressed as an aviator, flew onto the field carrying a metal cage. "When he is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose **Bri Synchron(LV 4/1500/1100).** " A small green, white, and gold robot appeared.

"You special summoned a monster, so I can activate my first trap **Hunting Instinct** which allows me to special summon a Dino from my hand. "Come on out **Dark Tyranno(LV 7/2600/1800)**." A black Tyranno appeared.

"That's fine because I'm going to use Bri Synchron to give Goblindbergh a tune up and Synchro for 8. Synchro Summon **Crimson Bladder(LB 8/2800/2600)**." A warrior in red armor with a cape and two blades appeared. He will attack your Tyranno."

"I activate my second trap **Prideful Roar**. Since your monster has the higher attack, I can pay the difference in life points and grant my monster 300 more ATK than yours during damage calculations **(Yuma 300/Taiki 1200)**."

"I end my turn with a face down." Yuma declared.

"Now, Black Tyranno attack Yuma." Taiki declared.

" _My trap can't do a thing to counter this attack. Looks like I have some serious work ahead of me if I want to be ready for the WDC."_ Yuma thought

The attack blew Yuma onto his back **(Yuma 0/Taiki 1200)**.

Taiki approached him. "My fire has been reignited, but you've never lost yours Yuma. No matter how many times you lose a duel, you keep getting back up. What is your secret? How do you stay so positive even with the threat of loss constantly over your head?"

Yuma hopped to his feet with a smile. "It's as you've said, I've lost plenty of duels, but I never give up because I love to duel. That's the spirit of feeling the flow. To challenge yourself and never give up even if the odds are stacked against you."

The caused Lance, Tori, Rio, and even Shark, though it was small, to smile.

" _Feeling the flow…"_ Taiki nodded and smiled. "I love gymnastics as much as you love dueling. I'm not losing to anyone nor will I ever give up."

"Well said." A man stated.

This got everyone's attention as they turned to see a man wearing red gym clothes and with brown hair jumping over the railing. Everyone was shocked to see him except for Rio and Taiki.

"That's Kohei Uchimura." Tori stated in amazement. "He's won more gold medals than anyone else in Gymnastics."

Uchimura looked at Taiki. "I was worried when you left Taiki, so I've been looking for you."

Taiki nodded. "Thank you Uchimura, but I actually feel much better now. From here on out, I'm challenging myself and never giving up."

Kohei smiled proudly. "I'm glad to hear that Taiki. That's the spirit which will take you far."

"In fact, I have a lot of training to catch up on." Taiki nodded to everyone. "I'll see you all around." He smiled at Yuma. "Tsukumo, let's duel again sometime."

Yuma nodded. "I'd like that."

Uchimura smiled. "Club has been called today, so I'll join you. Together we will start you back on your routines."

Taiki nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Uchimura."

The two of them ran off.

 _ **Hogan Residence, Evening…**_

Tori sat at the kitchen table looking at her two decks. Her original and the one Zeera had given her.

Zeera sat across from her. "Tori, I already told you that you're ready to use the deck."

Tori sighed and looked down. "I know."

Zeera frowned. "Is this about your loss to that Number Hunter I've heard about."

Tori took a deep breath. "I just wonder if I should stop dueling. It just seems like every day more and more powerful duelist are showing up to confront Lance and Yuma. If I can't stand with them, what's the point? What's the point if I'm only going to get in the way?"

"Would you be satisfied if your dream of keeping up with Lance and Yuma went unfulfilled?" Zeera asked seriously. "Look, I'm not going to pretend losing your soul, for a time, is something minor. That's the thing, the more serious a block, the stronger you become if you fight."

Tori crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "If I did give up, everyone else would have to duel in my place. I'd be stuck on the side lines without the will to fight alongside them."

Zeera nodded. "Maybe you never will be able to beat these powerful duelists, but that doesn't mean there isn't anything you can do for the boys. The thing is, you will never know how far you could have gone, what you could have done, if you gave up now."

Tori opened her eyes. "Thank you, Mrs. Hogan." She smiled. "I don't think I'm ready to give up."

"Then let's get to work ensuring your deck is ready." Zeera smiled. "The WDC starts in a few days, and I want my student to make it to the finals at least."

 _ **Heartland Academy: 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Year Room, Days Later…**_

Nelson walked into class and found Cat, Tori, and Caswell already inside. "Hey guys, can you believe tomorrow's the big day?" He took out his heart container. "You've all applied for the World Duel Carnival, right?"

Caswell nodded and removed his heart container. "There's no way I'm missing out on a chance like this. Immortalized as a Champion, lifetime pass to Heartland, and any wish granted by Mr. Heartland." He shook his head. "That is to big an opportunity to skip out on."

"I know what I'd wish for." Cat blushed. "A date with Yuma."

" _I'm not letting that happen."_ Tori thought firmly.

"I already know my brother's competing, but what about Shark and Rio?" Nelson asked excitedly. "For that matter, what of Taiki, Yuma, and Lance?"

Tori giggled. "You sound as excited as Yuma and Lance." She nodded. "Don't worry, they both got their heart containers."

Caswell said, "I heard from Rio that her and Taiki are in, but I have no idea about Shark. Maybe Lance knows since they jam out together lately."

Lance and Yuma, jovial over what was to come, entered.

Lance nodded. "You better believe Shark's signed up. Rio and I made sure of that."

Yuma was trying so hard to contain his excitement. "I just can't wait to be crowned the champion."

Lance shook his head. "Dream on Yuma." He pointed to himself. "If anyone's being crowned the champ, it's me."

"You may have always won in the past Lance, but that's over." Yuma retorted. "The days of me losing are long gone."

Lance smirked. "You seem to forget that I've improved as well. Even picked up a few new cards, recently, to further improve both my decks. In terms you can understand, I'm going to kick your butt in a duel."

"We'll see." Yuma returned.

Nelson opened his eyes wide with shock as he saw Astral happily smiling behind them. _"Is that the person I saw with those two before? He doesn't look fuzzy anymore."_ He shook his head and rubbed his eyes only to no longer see anything. _"I must have stayed up to late last night."_

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Shark was riding his motorcycle. _"I never thought I'd be able to compete in a tournament again, but this one is different. Everyone is welcome. If I win, I'll ask for a clean slate on my record. To do that, I'll have to take down the ones that…"_

He suddenly came to a stop as a card was thrown at him. He saw that it was Mirror Force and looked at the building under construction nearby before narrowing his eyes. Shark then ran to the building and up the stairs.

He looked around until a familiar, male voice spoke out from behind him. "Long time no see, Reginald."

Shark turned and saw the last person he ever wanted to see again. This person had a long, cross-like scar running down the right side of this face, large, spiky layered dark red and yellow hair, and dark red eyes. He wore formal, medieval-style attire that consists of a long flowing coat with white pants, boots, and a shirt which feature a curly, high-class pattern.

"I'm sorry." The young man stated. "Everyone calls you Shark these days, don't they?"

"What do you want Quatro?" Shark held up the card. "What's this card all about?"

"Well, seems as though someone hasn't let go of their burden." Quatro stated.

"What are you talking about?" Shark asked.

"Come now Shark, you must have some brains." Quatro stated. "Such a pity you were disqualified, but one must ask why my deck suddenly toppled over? To answer that, one would ask why you'd look at my deck? Poor Rio, she only wanted you to win. Is it sinking in yet?"

Shark looked around as he thought about it. "You… You set me up." He grits his teeth and clenched his fist in anger. "So, it wasn't enough for you to injure my sister. You also had to get me disqualified. I'll take you on right here and now Quatro."

Quatro smiled. "As fun as that sounds, I'm not interested in fighting you now." He turned away from Shark. "Oh no, you and I will meet in the World Duel Carnival."

"If that's where you want to settle things, so be it." Shark firmly stated.

Quatro laughed as he walked away.

 _ **Hotel: Top Floor**_

Dos leaned against a nearby wall with her arms crossed as two young men stood on either side of what looked a child. This young boy had blond hair, some of it in a braid, resting over his right shoulder. He was outfitted in light greenish clothing. The child was laughing at cartoons.

Just then, the door opened and Quatro walked in. "Reginald has been motivated."

The boy said, "Of course, I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Does he really matter?" Quatro asked. "He's but an empty shell trying to grasp onto his former glory."

"Perhaps, but he still has a part to play." The boy replied. "All will become clear once I've collected the Numbers, you four will see."

"Very well." Quatro maliciously smiled. "I'll enjoy putting Shark through the ringer again."

"I'm content with that; however, Lance Hogan is mine." Dos stated. "You three lay a finger on him, and you will deal with me."

The boy laughed at the cartoons. "Of course, Dos. Your brothers will respect your wishes."

 _ **Heartland Tower: Monitor Room**_

Nistro was at the railing of their elevated platform looking out at the monitors with excitement as duelist started to arrive. Mr. Heartland himself sat on what some could perceive as a throne watching the people with a content smile. There were also two women standing nearby.

One observed the monitors seriously. She had shoulder-length black hair with lighter purple highlights. Her attire consists of a pink blouse with a purple undershirt, a white business suit, and purple tights with black spike high heels and an anklet around her right ankle.

The other woman, around Shay's age, was looking through her deck. She was a little pale, had back length black hair, and dark purple irises. Her attire consisted of black jeans with a purple shirt.

"Will you just look at them all." Nistro smiled. "This tournament is going to be fun."

"Hm, don't forget what this tournament is about Nistro." The lady in a suit stated.

"I must agree." The other lady stated. "Keep your eyes on the prize."

Nistro turned around and crossed his arms. "Please, I know what we're after. You two should consider yourselves lucky I'm here to pick up your slack Dextra and Kala."

"Please, we all know you're too hot headed to work without one of us there to ensure you stay on task." Kala stated.

"That's enough you three." Mr. Heartland stated. "If this is going to work, then we must work together. Not come undone." At that moment, Kite, Shay, and Orbital road up the elevator. "Ah, Kite and Shay. I've been waiting for you two."

"Why did you call us here Heartland?" Kite questioned. "We are busy."

"I know, but I thought you two would like to behold the spectacle that is the World Duel Carnival." Mr. Heartland directed their attention to the monitors. "Look at them all. A great Number of people just ripe for you five to search through."

"We're aware of the people, but only so many of them are strong enough to pose any challenge to Kite or I." Shay stated.

"Those they can't beat will be taken down by me." Nistro informed.

"We got things under control Nistro." Kite stated.

"We do not need your help." Shay informed.

Nistro looked at the women. "See, these two are full of confidence. so why won't you tell them off like you do me?"

"They've earned it." Dextra informed.

"This has been rather fascinating, but Kite and I were in the middle of preparing for the tournament." Shay stated. "If you'll excuse us."

Mr. Heartland nodded. "You two are excused."

The brothers walked off while Kala staring intently at Shay's back. _"My Melodious deck doesn't fit me… that's what you said when we last dueled Shay. I won't argue against that, but I will get to the finals with it only to surprise you with something that should fit me well."_

 _ **Heartland Bridge, Evening…**_

Tori, Yuma, and Lance all stood on a bridge staring out at the water while Astral floated behind them.

"You know, the four of us have come far since we set out on this little mission." Lance stated.

Yuma nodded. "Yeah, we've met so many duelisst."

Tori smiled. "Gained many friends, and it's all thanks to Astral."

" **Thanks to me?"** Astral questioned. **"What does she mean by that?"**

"Do you really need to ask?" Lance questioned as he leaned against the railing.

Yuma smiled and did the same. "It's because of the bond we've formed with you that we've formed bonds with so many other people."

"It's because of you that I've become a better duelist than before." Lance looked at the ground. "Something I naively thought impossible."

"I think, it's because of you that the three of us are ready to duel in the big leagues." Yuma stated. "That we can enter this tournament ready to duel anyone."

Tori looked around. "I may not be able to see you Astral but know that I will do my best to help Yuma and Lance."

Astral smiled and stared out over the water. _"Observation Number 10: Bonds can help duelist mature and grow to become even better than before. Observation Number 11: I have formed bonds of my own even if many cannot see me."_

Lance turned around and tapped the railing. "We best get home and prepare for tomorrow." He looked at his oldest friends. "Ensure your decks are ready because this tournament isn't going to be easy."

Yuma and Tori nodded. "We got it."

The three friends parted ways.

 _ **Outside Heartland Tower, Next Day…**_

Most of the group had been scatter with only Yuma, Lance, Tori, and Rio managing to stay together in the massive crowd of gathered duelist. It was a real spectacle with parades, fireworks, litterbots playing instruments, and jets creating hearts in the sky.

Mr. Heartland appeared to all, within augmented reality, as a huge hologram. "Welcome duelists to Heartland City and the World Duel Carnival. Here are the rules. The field of play is the entire city. The first phase shall last 3 days. If you are challenged to a duel, you must accept.

That is unless you already have the a completed Hear Container. How do you accept a challenge? Simple. You wager heart pieces. Lose your heart piece and you lose your spot. Assemble all five pieces to win a spot in the finals. Now, let the duels begin."

With that, people began to disperse.

"Looks like that's our cue." Lance smiled. "Don't worry because I have no intention of challenging any friends until the finals."

Rio nodded. "I hope to see every one of you at the finals."

Tori nodded. "Count on it." She then walked off. _"I'm at least shooting for that."_

Yuma ran off yelling. "Yeah, I am feeling the flow!"

The Syllable duelists stopped as he was hit by a soccer ball. The World Duel Carnival was officially underway.

* * *

This isn't only a list but to let you know all the duelist that you get the chance to potentially have face off. That's right, I'm letting you guys decide the initial match ups. If multiple, different matches for any character are sent in, I will do my best to fit them in as they move up the brackets. You can submit a review or PM me. Expect this list to be updated down the line as characters are revealed and/or who's aligned with who.

27 Competitors

 **Number Club:**

1\. Lance

2\. Tori

3\. Rio

4\. Shark

5\. Nelson

6\. Taiki

 **Photon-Number Hunters:**

7\. Kite

8\. Shay

9\. ?

10\. Kala

11\. Dextra

12\. Nistro

 **Lancer:**

13\. Shane

 **Crest-Number Hunters:**

14\. Dos

15\. Trey

16\. Quatro

17\. Vetrix

 **Barian/Mind Controlled-Group** :

18\. ?

19\. ?

20\. ?

21\. ?

 **?-Group** :

22\. ?

23\. ?

24\. ?

25\. ?

 **?-Group** :

26\. ?

27\. ?

* * *

 _ **Total Numbers: 43**_

 _ **Lance's Numbers: 12, 16, 19, 21, 52, 54, 57, 61, 83, 86**_

 _ **Yuma's Numbers: 11, 13, 17, 28, 31, 34, 39, 50, 85,**_

 _ **Kite's Numbers: 10, 14, 20, 30, 38, 53, 56, 62, 90, 92, 95**_

 _ **Shun's Numbers: 24, 55, 59, 67, 68, 70, 72, 74, 87, 89, 91**_

 _ **Dos' Numbers: 23, 78**_

* * *

1: barians i wonder , this misterious person coud be one ? let the Winds of fate decide

Quillion9000: I won't try to dissuade you here. He is a Barian. The real question, which I won't reveal the answer to, is who he is?


	24. Old Friends & Misunderstanding

_**Day of the WDC: Streets of Heartland, Early Morning…**_

Three men in black suits with sunglasses walked along the streets. One of the men had a case imprinted with the DA logo and attached to wrist by a hand cuff as he carried it. Suddenly, they stopped as Organization walked out from an alleyway.

"Halt." One of the men without the case stated. "Either identify yourself or back away."

The one with the case stood back as the other men stood in front of him.

Organization said, "Easy now. I just have a card on my person that Reiji Kaiba might enjoy seeing." He removed a card from his sleeve. "Here, look for yourselves."

The three men were bathed in a crimson red glow. "We will do anything for Barian World."

"I merely request that case around your wrist." Organization stated. "You three are then off the clock and free to go where you wish to relax."

"Yes sir."

The man with the case unlocked his hand cuff before passing the case over. With their duty done, the men left.

Organization opened the case. _"Perfect."_ He closed the case. _"Now I have everything I need to do what I intended. Got to meet with Shark and Rio, preferably when Lance isn't around, a quick trip to a prison, and got to place the contents of this case into the right hands."_

 _ **Heartland City, Present…**_

Two people stood in the crowd of duelist and spectators as the WDC got underway. An old man and a girl around Yuma and Lance's age. The old man had two toned brown hair and matching eyes. His attire consisted of dark jeans and a red with white trim shirt.

The young girl had red hair styled in a similar manner as the old man's and her eyes matched her hair. Her attire consisted of a pink and white shirt, which reached below her waist, black compression shorts, and a pair of boots in the same color as her shirt.

"Alright, it's time." The girl stated.

She tried to run off until the old man grabbed her arm with a smile. "Whoa Anna, I'm just as excited for your first, huge tournament as anyone; however, what's the rule we discussed on the train."

Anna looked at the ground. "Don't fire my rockets at people." She sighed. "Don't try to ram them with its hover craft setting either."

"Good." The old man smiled. "I love you Anna."

Anna looked at him. "I love you to Grandpa Jaden." She then ran through the crowd as she uncrossed her fingers from behind her back. _"Sorry Grandpa, but the person I'm here to find deserves to meet my canon firsthand. Lance Hogan, I'm coming for you."_

 _ **With Lance**_

Lance was walking around. "Alright, who do I duel first?"

"Well, I've been wanting to duel you for a while now, and I don't think I can wait until the finals." Lance turned around and smiled upon seeing Lloyd Andrews who nodded. "Hey Short Lance."

Lance ran over and hugged him. "Hey Lloyd." He pulled back. "I'd heard you entered the WDC. You really want your first duel to be with me?"

Lloyd smiled. "Of course. I haven't had any chances to see what you're capable of. If I happen to lose, I'll be fine losing to you." He chuckled. "Don't mistake that for me planning on going easy. I have every intention of winning."

"So, do I." Lance walked back. "Let's do this."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Lloyd 4000)**

" _Time to see if talent really does run in your family Zach."_ Lloyd thought. "I challenged you, so you can go first."

Lance smiled. "That's perfect for this deck. I'll start by summoning **The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm(LV 4/1500/500)**." A medieval helmet appeared. "I then end my turn."

Lloyd drew and smiled. "Ah, looks like my deck is gearing me up for victory. I'm activating four spell cards **Fire Formation-Gyokkou, Tenki, Tensu, and Yoko**. These four spells shall grant me a great start.

Gyokkou prevents you from activating face downs in response to this spells activation, Tenki allows me to add a level four or lower Beast Warrior from my deck to my hand, Yoko enables me to discard one card and destroy your monster, and Tensu allows me to special summon."

"Before you special summon, you just destroyed Cloven Helm witch means I can special summon **The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor(LV 4/1000/2000)**." A suit of dark blue armor with light blue energy appeared kneeling before Lance. "He's in defense mode."

"Now I send Fire Formation-Tenki, Gyokkou, and Tensu to the grave in order to special summon **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Swallow(LV 5/2100/800 effect)** and keep in mind that Gyokkou is still on the field meaning he's granted 100 more attack."

A man in dark blue armor with gold trim appeared wielding twin clubs cloaked in green fire. "His ability allows me to set a Fire Formation trap from deck to the field. Now Swallow will destroy your Armor. I'll set one card."

Lance drew. "I activate **Predaplast**. By revealing a Predaplant, such **Predaplant Chlamydosundew(LV 2/600/200)** , I can grant your monster a Predator Counter which makes him level one. I'll then summon the monster I just showed." A green lizard appeared.

"This monster can act as a Polymerization itself with the added benefit of being able to use any monster with a Predator counter as material. Now, Fusion Summon **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon(LV 8/2800/2000)**." The poisonous purple dragon rose up on Lance's field.

Lloyd looked at the monster in amazement. "That is an impressive dragon."

"Now Fusion Dragon, attack Lloyd directly **(Lance 4000/Lloyd 1200)**." Lance declared. "I end my turn."

Lloyd drew. "Alright, I summon **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Dragon(LV 4/1800/400)**." A female in black and fire red armor appeared. "Now I'll activate the trap **Fire Formation-Tensen** which will grant my Dragon 700 more attack. In addition to a 300 boost my Beast-Warriors get."

 **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Dragon(LV 4/2800/400effect)**. "I'll then activate Dragon's ability allowing me to set another Fire Formation trap from my deck to the field. I'll activate her second ability by sending both face up Fire Formation cards to the grave.

This allows for the special summon of **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Swallow(LV 5/2000/800 effect)** from the grave. Since he was summoned, that's another face down Fire Formation trap. I still have one trap I set last turn, **Fire Formation-Tenken**.

The effect isn't all that useful in this situation since Swallow already protects all First Fist monsters from card effect, but like Tensen, this card grants all my monsters a 300 ATK boost. Since Tensen's still lingers, dragon has enough to destroy your dragon."

Lance smiled. "Those were some great plays. Thanks to your own effect, you managed to stop my dragon's effect. Fusion Dragon has a nasty back lash to those who normally destroy her."

"I did lose Dragon, but I'm not done yet." Lloyd declared. "My Swallow will now take his 2300 ATK and hit you directly **(Lance 1700/Lloyd 1200)**. I end my turn."

Lance drew. "I summon **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves(LV 3/1000/500)**." Purple energy with black gloves appeared. "Since I control a Phantom Knight, I can special summon **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots(LV 3/200/1200)**."

Blue energy in the shape of a human without arms and ragged brown clothing appeared. "Now, I construct the overlay network with my two level three monsters to Xyz summon **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword(R 3/O 2/3000/1000 effect)**."

A helmetless suit of armor with blue energy and atop a steed appeared. "Thanks to Silent Boots, he gains 1000 more attack. I'll now detach an overlay unit and destroy both a monster I control and one you control. I'll choose Break Sword and Swallow."

Lloyd chuckled. "Don't you remember, Swallow can't be affected by card effects?"

"I remember Lloyd." Lance smiled. "The point of this move is all for my benefit. See, when Break Sword is destroyed, I can special summon two Phantom Knights from my grave, and they are made one level higher.

Welcome back, **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves(LV 4/1000/500)** and **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots(LV 4/200/1200)**. I overlay my level four monsters to Xyz summon **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R 4/O 2/3500/2000 effect)**."

The mighty black and purple dragon appeared. "Of course, if not for those face downs or your monster's ability to protect all Beast Warriors, I'd have won without having to resort to the final card in my hand **Dragon's Mirror**.

By banishing the necessary materials from my grave, I can fusion summon a dragon. I banish Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and Predaplant Chlamydosundew to Fusion summon **Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon(LV 10/3300/2500)**." A large, purple dragon appeared.

Lloyd smiled. _"Well Zach, seems your little brother really is quite the duelist. With my only traps being Fire Formations, the best I could do is tie with the Fusion."  
_

"Now, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Swallow **(Lance 1700/Lloyd 0)**." Lance declared.

After being knocked onto his back, Lloyd got up, approached Lance, and ruffled his hair. "You know, that may just be on par with your brother the last time I saw him duel."

Lance looked up at him. "You mean it?"

Lloyd chuckled. "I'm sure wherever your older siblings are, they're proud of the duelist you've become." He took out his heart container and gave it to Lance. "I'll be rooting for you unless you go up against Nelson. At which point, I'm on his side."

"Thank you, Lloyd." Lance nodded. "It was a fun duel."

 _ **Park, Some Time Later…**_

Lance looked at his Heart Container. _"Two pieces and the day is far from over. If I play my cards right, maybe I can knock this out in one day. Then, I'll have no worries… Other than the many enemies of Yuma and I. Hey, I think we're ready for them."_

Lance stopped when he heard Rio's voice. "Go, Blackwing Armor Master!"

Lance ran forward and found Rio finishing a duel with a brown-haired guy. He was handing over his heart container and the two shook hands before he left.

Lance approached with a smile. "Hey Rio!" She turned and smiled back. "What's up?"

Rio said, "Hey Lance." She showed her Heart Container. "I just got my third heart piece. What about you?"

"Wow, three heart pieces already." He happily showed his own. "Only got two so far, but I've been a little picky. Trying to find tougher duelists" He then looked at Rio and couldn't help but slightly blush. "Hey Rio, you want to grab a bite to eat?"

Rio smiled genuinely. "I am hungry so sure."

"Really?" Lance was jovial. "Cool, anywhere in particular you want to go?"

 _ **Roof Nearby**_

Anna had positioned herself and was aiming at the multi-deck user. "Target acquired. Goodbye Lance."

She fired an explosive.

 _ **Park**_

Lance noticed the explosive just a few seconds earlier than Rio. "Look out!" He grabbed Rio and jumped forward in a way that he shielded her body as the explosion went off. "Are you okay Rio?"

Rio nodded. "I'm fine."

Lance looked up at the roof, but he couldn't see the figure clearly. He stood, got Rio to her feet, and held her hand as he ran. Not a moment later, the area was bombarded by more explosives.

"Keep running Rio!" Lance shouted.

 _ **Streets**_

The pair continued to run only now Rio noticed Anna flying after them.

"Now I got ya." Anna declared.

" _Hold on a second, that voice sounds familiar."_ Lance thought.

She fired off another shot, so Rio wrapped her arms around Lance before jumping away from the explosion. Anna moved into position above them, so The Blackwing duelist moved in a way that she could best block Lance.

"Get of the way!" Anna shouted. "I'm not after you."

"You could have fooled me!" Rio didn't move. "Even if you aren't after me, I'm not going to move and let you hurt Lance. He's too important to me."

Lance would have blushed at that, but suddenly he was completely serious as he put a hand, gently, on Rio's shoulder. "It's okay Rio. I need to handle this myself."

Rio looked down at him. "But Lance…"

"Rio, I need to confront this person." He gently squeezed her arm as his gaze softened. "Please."

Rio nodded. "Alright." She stood and helped Lance up with a determined look. "Know that I'm not going anywhere."

Lance accepted the help and moved to stand just in front of her. "Thank you, Rio."

Anna now faced Lance. "Lance Hogan, it's time you payed."

"I don't owe you anything Anna." Lance firmly stated. "I'm not afraid of you anymore."

Rio looked at him. "Lance, who is she? What's this all about?"

"This is that bully I told you about." Lance stated while he never took his eyes off Anna. "Chasing me up trees was the least she ever did to me. Really, it all started when I tried to befriend her." He looked at the ground.

"As I said, I was a shy kid. No courage to make friends; however, she was new and seemed lonely. No one would talk to her. I felt that loneliness through my own experience and couldn't leave someone else in that place. I mustered up the courage and talked with her.

We said we were friends, but friends don't do what she did. Chasing me up trees, graffiti all over my D-pad, glue on the bottom of my shoes, and holes in my gym shorts. Countless ways she'd bully me. It didn't do much to help my less than stellar self-esteem."

"Wait, you knew that was me?" Anna asked. "I mean besides the chasing?"

"How could I not?" Lance asked. "When you end up peaking around the corner every time something horrible happens, even a kid could put 2 and 2 together."

Anna became angry again. "If you can do the math, then how come you never got the message?"

"What message?" Lance asked confused.

Anna suddenly blushed. "I asked you to meet me at the end of the last day I'd be attending our school. I had something important to tell you, yet you never showed up. I was left waiting and waiting all to confess my crush. My crush I had on you."

Rio fell to the ground. _"This girl likes Lance. That makes me angry. Really angry. Is this envy? Does this mean Lance is someone special to me? Does Lance think of me the same way?"_

Lance was just as shocked, but he recovered. "How would I ever consider your intentions romantic Anna? I was frightened of you. Utterly terrified. I avoided you because I thought you were going to chase me up another tree."

This only seemed to make Anna dig her feet in deeper instead of realizing her error. "It's your fault for jumping to conclusions. Now, you're going to be mine weather you like it or not."

Rio stepped forward composing herself so none of her anger at the situation showed. "Stop right there. You can't just force Lance to fall in love with you. Especially when you've threatened him at gun point."

"Why not, Ms. Perfect?" Anna asked.

"It's because forcing me to love you wouldn't be love at all." Lance declared. "I wouldn't have any incentive to get to know you as a person. Any relationship we'd have would be unhealthy."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Anna angrily asked.

Lance removed his heart container. "Anna Kaboom, you are here for the WDC, right? Then I issue you a challenge for your heart pieces. If you've cooled down after, we'll likely have an easier time talking this out."

Anna nodded firmly. "You're on."

"Are you sure about this Lance?" Rio asked. "I could take her."

She'd gladly do it.

Lance looked back at the Blackwing user. "I'm sure Rio." He looked forward and closed his eyes. "I now know her 'bullying' wasn't meant to be malicious; however, to really put this behind me, I must do this." He opened his eyes. "I must duel myself!"

Rio nodded firmly. "Alright." She moved off to the side. "Then take her down."

So, Lance faced off with Anna.

 _ **Heartland Café**_

Jaden was enjoying some pastries when he heard a familiar voice. "I should have figured you'd be stuffing your face long before I arrived."

Jaden turned to face Zack. "You know me so well old friend."

Zack took a seat across from him. "It's good to see you Jaden." He shook his head. "It's been years."

"Tell me about it." Jaden smiled. "Blair said I should make the trip down, and my granddaughter wanting to compete turned out to be the perfect excuse to get away for a while."

"Oh yeah, Anna." Zack chuckled. "Lance used to be so afraid every time I'd mention her name." He shook his head. "Such a shame. The two could have been good friends."

Jaden sighed. "Yeah, turns out herself and her mother picked up Blair tendencies." He leaned back. "Hey, I hear he's gotten great confidence over the years. Maybe they can duel and become friends."

"Yeah, he's no longer the frightened kid he was." Zack smiled. "What's more, his overconfidence seems to be down as well."

"That's great to hear." Jaden stated.

Just then, Winged Kuriboh appeared on his shoulder while Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Zack. Winged Kuriboh flew over and started happily flying around DMG's head jovial making his usual sounds.

DMG smiled. "I'm happy to see you as well Jaden and Winged Kuriboh."

Winged Kuriboh perched himself atop DMG's head.

Zack gave a sigh of contentment. "Man, it's great when the four of us can get together. Feels a bit like the old days."

Jaden nodded. "I hear you."

So, the two, old best friends continued chatting.

 _ **Heartland Streets**_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Anna 4000)**

"I'm taking the first turn." Anna declared. "I summon **Night Express Knight(LV 10/0/3000 effect)**." A large white and blue knight atop a train appeared. "He can be normal summoned to the field, but his attack is reduced to zero.

Since an Earth, Machine monster was summoned, I can special summon **Heavy Freight Train Derricrane(LV 10/1400/1000 effect)** , but it's original ATK/DEF are halved." A large, yellow train appeared.

"Two level 10 monsters!" Rio shouted.

Lance grit his teeth. _"I don't think she's stopping there."_

"I now overlay my two level 10 monsters to Xyz summon **Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max(R 10/O 2/3000/3000)**." A huge canon on three tracks appeared. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can bypass the rule of not attacking you this turn.

For your information, he deals 2000 life points **(Lance 2000/Anna 4000)**." Anna smiled. "Alright, that's half your life points gone." Anna smiled proudly. "Soon you're going to be all mine Lance. I set three cards."

"We'll see about that." Lance drew and smiled. "Normally, I'm not for ending a duel this quick, but I'll make an exception in this case. Especially since prolonging this duel would mean bad news for me.

I summon **Heroic Challenger-Double Lance(1700/900).** " A warrior decked out in white and light blue armor appeared. "His effect allows him to count as two monsters during th Xyz summon of a Heroic Champion.

"I'll use that effect to summon **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O1/2000/2000)**." A mighty warrior decked out in red armor and with a huge blade appeared. "I'm not stopping there because I activate **Rank-Up-Magic King's Legacy**.

For this, I must target a Heroic Champion-Excalibur I control and rebuild the overlay network to Xyz summon **Heroic King-Arthur Pendragon(R 8/O 2/3500/3000)**." A young man with flowing blond hair and adorned in silver and red armor appeared wielding the true Excalibur.

Anna was shocked. "It's more powerful than Gustov, and only a Rank 8."

Rio smiled. "Alright Lance."

"Just wait because this card has some powerful effects. For starters, he can't be destroyed by card effect. I'd tell you the one concerning overlay units, but I won't need them. I can activate **Heroic Chance** doubling my King's attack, but he can't attack directly." Lance informed.

 **Heroic King-Arthur Pendragon(R 8/O 2/7000/3000 effect)**

"7000 attack!" Anna was in shock. "You got your monster up that high before mine?"

"This duel is over." Lance declared. "Heroic King-Arthur Pendragon attack Gustov Max **(Lance 2000/Anna 0)**."

Anna was blown onto her back as Lance won the duel.

"That's the way!" Rio cheered. "You did Lance!"

Lance then approached Anna who was on her knees. "Now that you should be a little calmer, you can tell me why we couldn't just be friends all this time? Why did it have to a relationship?"

Anna looked at the ground. "Don't you see Lance? Didn't you ever see? You are my only chance at finding love. Any companionship. Every school I'd been to, no one would approach me. I was a wild tomboy.

No girls wanted to hang out with me, and I was too much for any of the guys. It was the same at every school I went to. Repeatedly. Eventually, I started to believe that no one would love me. Then, I met you.

You treated me like a person. You were nice to me. I wanted us to be more than friends, but you didn't understand my feelings. You started avoiding me and abandoned me when I had the most important thing in my life to say to you."

Lance got on his knees before her. "Anna, I thought you were going to hurt me with another prank or planning on chasing me up a tree. Had I known, maybe I'd have shown up. Had you been open with me from the start, at least today wouldn't have to happen."

Anna lowered her head in shame. "I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to get your attention." She sighed sadly. "I guess I acted like the wild tomboy again." She shook her head. "I'm sorry Lance. I understand if you can never forgive me."

Lance let out a sigh of great relief. "You know Anna, long ago I reached my hand out to a girl who seemed to understand what it was like to be friendless. When she turned into what I thought was a bully, it hurt. It hurt so much that the pain never really healed.

I see that because it's genuinely healed now." He had a small smile. "Rather, I never let it heal. I held a grudge all this time. Look, I'm not certain if a relationship can bloom between up, but I'd be content burying the hatchet to start over as friends."

"I won't deny that I still have feelings for you, but I won't make the same mistake twice." She nodded with a small smile of her own. "Friends." They both got to their feet and Anna pulled out her Heart Container. "Here, you won fair and square."

Lance took it and nodded. "Thank you, Anna."

Anna blushed. "Right, well I'll be going now." She climbed onto her hovercraft. "Lance, don't you dare lose, you hear me. I'll be watching you compete."

She flew off and Rio approached him. "So, Lance we still onto get a meal."

Lance smiled as a huge weight, he didn't even know was there, had been lifted off his shoulders. "Yeah Rio." He chuckled. "I worked up quite the appetite."

They started down the road with Rio looking at the multi-deck user. _"He now knows Anna has feelings for him, but he doesn't seem interested right now. That means I must figure things out how I feel soon."_

* * *

1: i Wonder if lance might have some barian help in the future , nice chapter by the way

Quillion9000: I will say unintentional help... for now.

Martin: I wonder how would Lance feel if he found out Rio was the Barian empress Marin?

Quillion9000: I currently have plans for that. They may change when I enviably get to that point, but I do have plans.


	25. Pieces are Moving

_**Streets of Heartland City**_

The day was still young, and Shark was taking full advantage of it to scour the city for Quatro while taking out duelist at every turn. So far, he's defeated 20 duelists, yet only three pieces fit his container meaning he was just shy 1 piece to get in the finals.

" _I'll find you Quatro."_ Shark firmly thought. _"When I do, you will pay for everything you've done to my family."_

"You seem in a bad mood Reginald Kastle." A strange voice stated off to the right.

Shark turned and saw a tall figure in a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves with the black hood up obscuring their features sitting on a nearby bench. "You're that Organization guy Lance told me about." He stared him down. "If you're looking for a duel, I'll oblige."

Organization stood and walked on over. "Peace Shark."

"That's another thing. You know both my name and nickname." Shark firmly stated. "Just who are you?"

"Who I am is no concern of yours. At least, not at this point in time." He moved his hand, which glowed with crimson energy, in front of Shark. "All that matter is that I'm here to help you get revenge on Quatro."

Suddenly, Shark was glowing crimson red. "What are you doing to me!?"

The glow faded almost as soon as it began.

Organization replied. "I am merely awakening a power dormant within yourself." He removed a small stack of cards. "Your opponent is one who has Numbers which do not influence his mind due to his own brand of power.

I, like him, have my own power. I have used it to collect a variety of Numbers myself. I have awakened your own inner power and now offer you these Numbers to even the playing field between you and him. Whether or not you defeat him is reliant on your skills."

Shark looked at the small stack of cards. "What? I'm supposed to take these cards and keep quiet? I owe you a favor? You want me to take down Lance and Yuma?"

Organization genuinely sounded angry, but it was not directed at Shark. "You owe me nothing and are free to tell anyone you wish about how you got these Numbers. I merely wish to see Quatro pay for what he has done to Marin. I considered her a younger sister myself."

Shark looked at him. "Quatro hurt your sister as well?"

"In a manner of speaking. It is a little complicated." Organization sighed regaining his composure. "I know my word may not mean much; however, everything I have said is true. I promise you that no Number shall be able to sway your will anymore."

Shark took the small stack of cards. "I'm going to tell Lance about this exchange."

Organization walked away. "You are free to do so."

Shark spread out the Numbers in his hands noticing that the cards he'd been given were Water attributes and seemed perfect for his deck. There were four cards in total. One Rank 3, two Rank 4, and a Rank 5. He slipped them into his deck box for now and decided to get back on the hunt.

" _Whenever I get the chance, I'll tell Lance about my encounter, but I'm using the rest of today to search for Quatro."_ Shark thought before moving on.

 _ **Heartland Academy**_

A short kid, around Yuma and Lance's age, stood before the academy. He had short, spiky black hair with red eyes and fair skin. His attire consisted of black cargo pants, matching, sleeveless shirt, and black leather jacket. This was Shane Conner.

He looked up at the building as Dark Mist appeared at his side. **"Feeling nostalgic for the old days? It's only been a couple of months."**

"I thought I told you to lay low until the finals." Shane stated.

" **I remember."** Dark Mist reentered Shane.

Shane walked away from the academy.

 _ **Park**_

Taiki was having a good day because the first three opponents he dueled had pieces for his heart container. Now, he just needed one more piece and he'd be in the finals where he intended to once again duel Yuma.

"Your heart container looks like it has what I need." Dos stated.

Taiki turned to see her leaning against a wall with her heart container out. "I personally have my starting piece, so I'm challenging you to a duel. Winner moves onto the finals."

Taiki smiled. "I can't back out according to the rules, so let's throw down."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Taiki 4000/Dos 4000)**

Dos began. "I summon **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4(1600/1600)**." A small, metal dragon appeared. "I'll finish by setting one card."

"Alright, it's my turn." Taiki drew. "I summon **Jurrac Velo(LV 4/1700/1000)**." A small, colorful dinosaur appeared. "I'll have him attack your Horus **(Taiki 4000/Dos 3900)**. I'll then set one card ending my turn."

Dos drew. "Is that all you are capable of?"

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "You're talking as if I already lose?"

"You have." Dos stated. "I activate **Ring of Destruction** and target Jurrac Velo dealing us both damage equal to its ATK and preventing the effect to special summon another due to this being destruction from card effect instead of battle **(Taiki 2300/Dos 2200)**."

" _She just countered Velo and Jurassic Impact can't be used against any monster she summons."_ Taiki thought in shock. _"That means… if she has a strong enough monster, I'm defeated."_

"I now activate the **Fang of Critias**. By sending Tyrant Wing to the grave, I can fusion summon **Tyrant Burst Dragon(LV 8/2900/2500)**. A dark purple dragon with wings which glowed a brilliant yellow appeared. "Burst Dragon will attack you directly **(Taiki 0/Dos 2200)**."

Taiki was blown onto his back where he stayed staring up at the sky in disbelief at how fast this duel ended. Dos approached him, and he silently held the heart container up. She took it and fitted her piece inside.

"If I were you, I'd take this as an opportunity to rethink my current deck." Dos' voice softened. "I'm sorry you had to lose, but I have many counting on me making it to the finals." She pocketed the container and walked away. "Farewell."

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Rio was looking around for more competitors when Organization walk out of an alleyway putting her on guard. "You're that Organization guy Lance told us about. You want to duel? Here to make it to the finals of the WDC?"

"Peace Rio Kastle." Organization stated as he waved a hand before Rio causing her to glow a crimson red. "I am merely here to help."

"What are you doing to me!?" Rio asked as the glow already died down. "What was that?"

"I was simply awakening the powers that lie dormant within you." Organization retrieved another small stack of cards. "With this power awake, you will never have to fear Numbers taking you over again. In addition, I offer you these cards. Monsters. Synchros and Xyzs."

Rio looked at the cards. "Why should I trust you?"

"Look at your feet." Organization stated. "You will see a blank card. A Number that has yet to form to the duelist. Pick it up and see if it brings out your deepest desires."

Rio looked at the card before looking at Organization. _"My deepest desire is to defeat the duelist that stands before me."_

She bent down and picked the card up. It glowed with black energy as it transformed into a Number befitting her deck, but Rio didn't feel any different.

She looked at her hand in amazement. "I still feel like me."

"As I said." Organization stated. "Now, will you take my offer of more cards for your deck?"

Rio was still highly skeptical. "What's your angle? You've basically declared yourself an enemy of Lance, yet you're offering me help?"

"Not just you." Organization stated. "I helped Shark as well by awakening a similar power within him. I also handed over a small collection of Numbers perfect for his deck. I won't deny that Lance, Yuma, and anyone who stands in my group's way are my enemies.

Lance, you, and Shark fall into an odd category. You three, in ways personal to me, remind me of those I considered siblings. You and Shark remind me so much of Nasch and Marin. I lost Marin.

I do not wish for such and event to be repeated." He reached his left hand into his hood and when it came out Rio noticed tears on the glove. "Sorry about that." He sounded saddened. "As I was saying, even if you only look like Marin, I do not wish to see harm befall you."

"Wouldn't we be harmed when you and your group start actively opposing Lance and Yuma for their Numbers?" Lance had informed everyone, including Rio, of exactly what went down between him and Organization. "Why give us Numbers if you're just going to take them back?"

"Your words will not shake my conviction." He withdrew 13 Numbers for Rio to see. "Counting the four I gave your brother; I'd collected 17 Numbers myself. I did as such for my world. Everything, even those who look like siblings, will come second to my comrades and world."

"Then giving Shark those Numbers, giving me more cards to power up my deck, and letting me keep this Number all go against that goal." Rio stated.

"That's the thing." Organization informed. "There is much you do not know Rio Kastle."

"Fine then, it seems we are at an impasse because I'm not taking those cards." Rio firmly stated.

"No, we simply must settle things with a duel. If I win, you take the cards. If you win, I will tell you everything you wish to know. Before you ask, you are free to disclose anything I've said to any of your friends." Organization informed. "I am also not in the WDC."

Rio tucked the number card into her extra deck and moved back. "I agree to those terms."

The black D-Pad appeared on Organization's arm.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Rio 4000/Organization 4000)**

"I'm going first." Rio declared. "I set one card and end my turn."

Organization drew. "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon **Leon(LV 3/1200/1000)**." A tall figure with red hair and the same cloak as Organization appeared. "Since I now control a Keyblade Wielder, I can special summon **King Micky(LV 4/1300/1200)**."

A big mouse on two legs appeared. "I then summon **Terra(LV 4/1800/1300)**." A tall figure with brown hair and gray short appeared. "Now I overlay Terra and King Mickey to Xyz summon **Demyx(R 4/O 2/2400/1900)**." Another man in the black cloak and holding a sitar appeared.

"By detaching one overlay unit, I can special summon a **Water Clone(LV 4/1200/950)**." A water version of Demyx appeared. "I will tune that Water Clone using Leon to Synchro for 7. Synchro Summon **Final Sora(LV 7/2500/2100)**." A young man with brown hair and white and black clothing appeared. "Demyx will attack you directly."

"I activate my face down, the Quick-Play **Black Feather Reversal**." Rio countered. "This makes any damage I'd take from Demyx 0. That's not all because I can then special summon a Blackwing from my extra deck up to the damage I'd have taken.

I special summon **Blackwing-Nothung the Starlight(LV 6/2400/1600)**." A muscular purple and black humanoid Blackwing appeared. "When this card is special summon, I inflict 800 life points to you **(Rio 4000/Organization 3200)** and your Final Sora will lose 800 ATK and DEF."

 **Final Sora(LV 7/1700/1300)**

"I activate my own Quick-Play spell **Rank-Up-Magic Kingdom Hearts Force**. This allows me to rebuild the overlay network and Xyz summon a monster one rank higher. Xyz summon **Larxene(R 5/2500/1800)**." A woman in the same black cloak with blond hair appeared.

"By detaching one overlay unit, I can decrease your Blackwing's attack by 1000." **Blackwing-Nothung the Starlight(LV 6/1400/1600)**. "Now Final Sora will destroy Nothung **(Rio 3700/Organization 3200)**.

Final Sora then deals you damage equal to half the ATK of the destroyed monster **(Rio 3000/Organization 3200)**. Larxene will attack you directly **(Rio 500/Organization 3200)**. I'll end my turn with two face down,"

" _I greatly underestimated my opponent."_ Rio drew. _"I could do many things, but I think I'll try my Number."_ She nodded. "Alright, I summon **Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame(LV 4/1800/1200)**."

A lanky Blackwing with large black feathered wings and blue feathers around the head appeared. "Since I control a Blackwing, I can special summon **Blackwing-Bora the Spear(LV 4/1700/800)**."

A yellow, purple, and red feathered, humanoid bird appeared wielding a drill spear. "I now overlay my two level four, Blackwings to Xyz summon **Number 26: Blackwing-Shun the Ripper(R 4/O 2/2400/900)**."

A golden and black feathered humanoid Blackwing in silver armor appeared. "By banishing Shura from my grave, Ripper gains his1800 ATK, until the end of the turn." **Number 26:Blackwing-Shun the Ripper(R 4/O 1/4200/900 effect).** "Shun will now destroy Final Sora."

"I activate **Magic Areoga** which negates the attack and deals half your monster's ATK directly to you **(Rio 0/Organization 3200)**." Organization countered.

Rio was blown onto her back. Organization approached her, placed the cards in her hand, and proceeded to walk away. Rio looked at the small stack of cards before firmly grasping them.

" _I need to become stronger."_ Rio thought determined.

As Organization walked on his mind turned towards Shark and Rio. _"Nasch and Marin, grow strong. I've made my choice, but you two can make another. Choose a different route."_ He shook his head. _"I got to focus. I must find someone to wield the deck and truly test Lance."_

 _ **Heartland City: A Roof, Some Time Later…**_

Organization knelt on the roof of the building as he watched countless duelists walk along the roads. None of them particularly struck him as someone who should wield the deck he obtained. Realistically, he could only think of one perfect pawn.

He eventually popped open the case and moved to grab the deck until he noticed that the top of the case was thicker than one would expect. He began running his hands along it until he came to an indistinguishable divot that he pulled. Part of the case came down revealing a second deck.

Organization froze in place. _"This deck…"_ He picked the deck up and looked through it as tears instantly came to his eyes. _"These are cards Sirius used with upgrades. Vector… you traitorous snake."_

He closed the case firmly and let out am angry sigh as he looked out over the city. Suddenly, all his anger and rage was replaced by shock as Nelson walked along the streets below.

" _It can't be…"_ Organization had kept track of Lance, Shark, and Rio when he wasn't busy hunting Numbers. _"How…"_ He had kept tabs on those they surrounded themselves with. _"Ah, If Marin and Nasch were sent to Earth, then it makes sense Sirius would be here as well."_

Before he never drew the conclusion that should have been obvious. _"It's likely he doesn't have his deck."_ Out any of them, he should have realized. _"I have to move."_ He grabbed the case and ran along. _"Sirius needs his deck."_

Organization began composing his emotions as he moved. That was easier said than done since in this moment he was overjoyed beyond belief. To think, three of his comrades had been sent to Earth like himself.

What made it even worse was that he should have known. Destiny had put him in proximity to the three of those he was closest to, yet he never put 2+2 together when it came to Nelson. Nasch and Marin were easily identified, but not the much younger looking Sirius.

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Nelson was enjoying his first day of the competition. Even though he only managed to get one heart piece that fit his container, he'd won three duels and had a lot of fun. He was determined to make it to the finals and duel Lance.

"Nelson Andrews." Organization called out.

Nelson stopped and wheeled around to face the unfamiliar voice when he saw the black cloaked figure. "You're…"

"I already know what you're going to say." He waved his hand causing Nelson's powers to awaken. "I am the Organization Lance told you about, I knew you were going to ask because I have met up with two others, Shark and Rio, before you, and I've just awakened your powers."

"Did you do anything to Shark and Rio?" Nelson firmly asked.

"I did not." Organization stated. "Now, I'm challenging you to a duel. If I win, you must accept a deck I'm going to give you. If you win, I will willingly answer any questions you have. You are free to tell anyone of what transpired here."

"So be it." Nelson declared. "Let's duel."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Nelson 4000/Organization 4000)**

"I'll take the first turn." Organization declared. "I summon **Ventus(Level 4/1500/500)**." A young man with light brown hair, in white and black clothing, and with a keyblade held backwards appeared. "I'll then set one card."

"Since you control a monster and I do not, I can special summon **Cyber Dragon(LV 5/2100/1600)**." A long, silver metal dragon appeared. "I'll tribute him to summon **Constellar Virgo(LV 5/2300/1600)**." A white and gold armored fairy appeared.

"When Virgo is summoned, I can special summon a Level 5 Constellar monster from my hand in defense mode. Come forth **Constellar Zubeneschamali(LV 5/2100/1400)**." A tall, bright silver machine appeared.

"Now I overlay my two Level 5 monsters to Xyz summon **Constellar Pleiades(R 5/ O 2/2500/1500)**." A mighty white and gold armored warrior appeared. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can return Ventus to your hand."

"I activate my face down **Magic Blizzaga** freezing your monster in place until your second End Phase." Organization countered.

"That's fine because I can use my Xyz monster to reconstruct the overlay network. Xyz summon **Constellar Ptolemy M7(R 6/O 2/2700/2000)**." A gold, white, and blue machine dragon appeared. "He'll attack you directly **(Nelson 4000/Organization 1300)**. I'll set two cards."

Organization drew. "I activate **Heart's Connection**. Now, once per turn, whenever I summon a Keyblade Wielder, I can special summon another from my hand or grave. First, I'll return **Ventus(LV 4/1500/1500)** to the field. Now I can special summon **Vanitas(LV 4/1500/1500)**."

A young man in a complete black and red body suit with helmet appeared.

"I activate **Bottomless Trap Hole**. Since you summoned a monster with 1500 ATK, I can banish him." Nelson declared.

"Very well, since I control a Keyblade Wielder, I can special summon **King Micky(LV 4/1300/1200)**." A big mouse on two legs appeared. "I'll now overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon **Saix(R 4/O 2/2500/1500)**."

A man with shoulder length blue hair and wearing a black cloak appeared. "By detaching both overlay units, my monster can double his ATK until your next End Phase." **Saix(R 4/O 0/5000/1500 effect)**. "He'll attack Ptolemy M7 **(Nelson 1700/Organization 1300)**."

"I activate my trap **Xyz Xtreme!**. I pay 1000 life points to force us both to reveal Xyz monsters with a Rank less than or equal to that of the Xyz monster destroyed. The one who shows a lower ATK takes the difference between the monsters as Life Point damage **(Nelson 700/Organization 1300)**. I reveal **Constellar Omega(R:4 ATK:2400)**."

"You've made a mistake for I reveal **Number C108: Xemnas(R 5: ATK:3000)**." Organization declared."

"No **(Nelson 100/Organization 1300)**!" Nelson shouted.

"I set one card and end my turn." Organization declared.

Nelson drew. "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon **Photon Thrasher(LV 4/2100/0)**." Light energy contained in blue and orange armor appeared. "I normal summon **Constellar Kaus(LV 4/1800/DEF 700)**." A Beast-Warrior in silver and white appeared.

"I overlay my two level four monsters to Xyz summon **Starliege Paladynamo(R 4/O 2/2000/1000)**." A warrior decked out in futuristic white armor appeared. "By detaching both his overlay units, I can make your Saix's attack 0."

"I activate **Saix's** once per duel effect. By banishing a monster from my hand or grave, I'll choose one of them in the grave, Saix negates that effect." Organization countered.

"I end my turn." Nelson declared.

 **Saix(R 4/O 0/2500/1500)**

Organization drew. "I switch Saix to defense and set one card."

Nelson drew. "I summon **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear(LV 4/1800/1200 spell)**." A man decked out in blue, yellow, and red armor styled after a bear appeared. "He will destroy Saix. Then, Starliege will attack you directly."

"Not happening." Organization interjected. "I activate the trap **Keyblade Fusion**. By banishing two Keyblade Wielder's from my grave, I can fusion summon a fusion monster ignoring their summoning conditions. Fusions summon **Wisdom Sora(LV 7/2500/1200)**."

A young man with brown hair and blue and black clothing appeared.

"I set one card and end my turn." Nelson declared.

Organization drew. "This duel is over because Wisdom Sora is unaffected by card effects meaning that face down is useless."

" _He's beaten me."_ Nelson thought.

"Now Wisdom Sora destroy Starliege **(Nelson 0/Organization 1300)**." Organization declared.

Nelson was blown onto his back. Organization approached him and placed the deck in his open palm before walking away.

* * *

Martin: Um how come you didn't include Bronk and Flip?

Quillion9000: There are many reasons that I personally didn't include them in this fanfiction. A big one being that I wanted to keep the main group a smaller unit. You know, the school group. With all the character I was going to add, having Bronk and Flip, to me, felt this story would then be inflated with characters that hung around every episodes. Far to many than I thought I could balance,

In addition, I felt as though I couldn't give either of them windows of duel opportunity. What I mean by that is that I attempt to spread out the duels a little more than in canon. Give other characters the chance to shine. Unlike everyone else, I couldn't feasibly see them paired with any other deck. That would have meant they'd lag behind the growth of everyone else.

Now, of course there has to be a reason I choose these two, over anyone else. There is. Everyone is free to enjoy their characters, but I personally didn't. They didn't resonate with me. I still enjoyed Yugioh Zexal immensely, but those two never really drew me in. Again with balance issues. It's easy to see that once this get's past the WDC there's going to be a three way battle between Lancers, Barians, and Yuma and Lance's side. Hope this answered your question.

Haro654: Hmmm so now Rio must figures weather or not if she likes him.

Quillion9000: A question which will be answered before the end of the WDC

1: this jaden moment , man that gx nostalgia feeling hit hard , and i Wonder if rio might have a love rival(s) in the future , as Always good Work

Quillion9000: Even if this wasn't a continuation of my previous fanfiction, I still think Anna is Jaden's granddaughter. As for the love rival thing, maybe...


	26. The Various Parties

_**Train Plaza, Evening…**_

Cat was frantically searching for her next opponent. So far, she managed to beat one duelist because every other duelist her cats found had been beaten before she arrived. She suddenly stopped as Organization walked towards her.

"You!" She got into a position to defend herself. "What do you want Organization?" He pulled out a card that cast an eerie red glow causing Cat's eyes to go blank. "I will do anything for Barian World."

Organization walked forward and produced the deck he'd originally been after before handing it to Cat. "Tomorrow, I want you to focus your attention on defeating Lance with this deck. Do not inform him of Barian but do tell him who sent you."

Cat nodded. "Yes sir."

Organization said. "Until then, act as though nothing is different."

The Barian walked past her and left the area.

 _ **Night…**_

Lance was leaning against the wall of the building and getting through his third call. "He left you with a deck?"

Nelson showed off the deck. "Left it right in my hands before wandering off."

" _Shark, Rio, and Nelson… Each encountering Organization, having some power unlocked that makes any Number's usual effects nonexistent for them, and each get cards out of the deal."_ Lance sighed. "Thanks for keeping me informed. That deck looks powerful so use it."

Nelson nodded. "I'll keep you informed if I come across anything else strange."

Lance nodded. "Please do." They hung up. _"Pendulum Summoning?"_ He started searching the web for any mentions of it, but any sights talking about the method were limited. _"Why does the term Pendulum summon sound familiar to me? There's nothing solid on it."_

"Hey Lance!" Yuma happily shouted.

Lance smiled. "Yuma!" He saw his best friend running through the crowd. "It's good to see you. I have a lot to tell you and Astral."

Astral appeared and spoke to Lance through his mind. _**"We have a lot to tell you as well. Like the fact that we can communicate through our minds."**_

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Yuma talked about his duels against a soccer player, farmer, and construction worker which was the duel where he found out about the communication through their minds. Then, Lance told them about everything he'd done and heard.

Astral was left contemplating things. **"That does sound rather peculiar."**

"Tell me about it." Lance stated.

Yuma sighed. "I thought we had it bad dealing with Kite and Shay, but this Organization collected 17 Numbers himself."

"He did give 4 to Shark, so now he only has 13." Lance corrected. "By the way, Shark and Rio agreed to let you absorb the Numbers Astral, but I think we should give them back after. At this point, having others on our side that can use them will be a god send."

" **Agreed."** Astral stated. **"You two only use so many of them anyways. After absorption, we can deal out Numbers to each of them for their use in the upcoming duels. For now, you two should pace yourselves. There are still two days left in this tournament."**

"I was hoping to get another duel in." Yuma complained.

Lance nodded. "I have to agree with Astral." He chuckled. "Knowing us, the following days are going to be just as crazy as this one." He shook his head. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to slip up from an overload of insanity."

Yuma sighed. "I guess."

 _ **With Kite and Shay**_

The brothers were walking the streets together and going over their progress for the day. Both had completed their heart containers with ease, yet neither had found a single Number. This had resulted in more duels well after the completion of their containers.

"Kite, you think it's possible Yuma and Lance stepped up their game to find the Numbers?" Shay asked.

Kite rubbed his chin. "It's possible, but we can't rule out the possibility of other parties at play. Recently, Orbital has been picking up traces of Barian energy. Nothing big, but enough to be noticeable."

"So, a Barian might be around." Shay stated. "We'll have to keep our eyes peeled. Whomever they are could lead us to answers."

"Keep your eyes peeled for more than a Barian. If they are in fact collecting Numbers, then they've been meticulous and silent as to not catch our eyes. In fact, we do not know how many Number Hunters there could be." Kite explained.

Shay nodded. "Stay on guard and observe for anything out of the ordinary. I got it, Kite."

 _ **Heartland Tower, Computer Room**_

Heartland stood before the hologram of Faker. "How are Kite and Shay doing?"

Heartland smiled. "Those two do not know the meaning of lose. The end of the first day sees both with full heart containers. We've also seen half the duelist in this tournament defeated. Many who remain must have Numbers."

"Lulu and Hart are still as well as can be expected?" Faker inquired.

"I see that Lulu receives only the best care and Hart, despite being further exhausted from the increased pace, is fine." Heartland replied.

Faker nodded. "Continue to see that remains the case."

Heartland bowed. "Yes sir."

 _ **Outside of Heartland: Hill near the Prison…**_

Organization sat on the ground with his eyes closed. He now opened them realizing that it wasn't a Number he felt, but three equally strong desires to defeat people he'd kept tabs on.

" _They need time to fester before they can be used."_ Organization stood. _"For now, I should return to Heartland."_

 _ **Heartland City: Hotel Room Kitchen, Morning…**_

Dos was preparing tea with a young boy in red and white medieval-style attire. This boy has short, pink hair which curls slightly at his neck and emerald green eyes. He has a pale orange duel gazer tattoo and a green insignia on his left hand which resembles a flower.

"Is there something on your mind Trey?" Dos asked the boy.

Trey looked away. "No, I'm fine."

Dos looked at him and sighed. "It's the mask, right?"

Trey looked at her. "You never wore it before father went missing. I know, it was the last artifact he brought back, but father is here now. Maybe not as we remember, but he's back. Still, you wore it more and more to the point that we never see you without it anymore."

"Look Trey…" Dos began.

Trey looked at her. "Please, dear sister you haven't been yourself since father returned. Your still kind and caring, but also cold and closed off. Our time spent together isn't what I remember. Did Quatro, Quinton, and I do something wrong?"

Dos froze before sincerely apologizing. "I'm sorry Trey." She removed her mask revealing a face much like Alexis and Zeera's only her eyes were heterochromatic, one white eye and one dark blue eye, and she was much younger.

"I did not realize how much pain obscuring my face caused." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Things have been a little more difficult than father going missing. I don't want my former family to see me."

Trey nodded. "I see."

Dos chuckled. "Don't be silly little brother. You, Quinton, Quatro, and father are my family. Going against my family won't change that."

Trey was admittedly relieved since he didn't want to lose any of his family. "I'm sorry big sister. I should have taken your…"

She brought him in for a hug. "It's fine Trey. As the big sister, I got to take my little brothers' feelings into consideration." She pulled back with a smile. "Don't worry, I will no longer wear my mask when it's just the family."

Trey smiled. "We should finish up the tea."

Dos nodded. "Agreed."

 _ **Living Room**_

Quatro tossed paper into the air and threw cards at them nailing the cards to the door. "Which of my fabulous fans should I take on today?" He grinned maliciously. "So many potential targets to choose from."

"Your attitude concerns me Quatro." A male voice stated.

Quatro turned to the coach where another young man sat reading a book. He had a blue crest on his forehead with matching eyes and long, flowing silver hair. He wore long and dark clothes which fit with his hair.

"I believe you're jealous Quinton." Quatro retorted before shrugging. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm popular. Those chumps get what they deserve, and I have to make my work interesting somehow since there's never a chance I'll lose."

"Don't be so sure about that Quatro." Quinton closed his book. "Your arrogance will be your downfall."

Dos entered the room with Trey. "You know, without the mask I can see the effect my distancing has had on you two." She sighed. "You need to start getting along."

"Yeah, we're siblings." Trey stated. "None of us should be fighting amongst ourselves."

Quatro sneered. "You two mind your own business."

Vetrix walked down the stairs. "No, Trey and Dos are right. I approve of your self-confidence Quatro, but you must learn to exercise better self-control like the others."

"Excuse me?" Quatro shrugged. "Why does it matter what you think?"

Quinton closed his eyes content to let Quatro speak out against Vetrix. This behavior was once again noted by Dos who found it odd that the brother who loved their father the most, wouldn't jump to his defense.

Dos took it upon herself to do it. "Watch it Quatro." She walked up to her brother. "You will show Vetrix the respect he deserves."

Quatro grunted and looked away. "Fine Dos."

Quinton spoke up. "It seems some of us will be heading out for today." He wanted to change subjects and figured getting on task would do. "I believe I observed something odd in Shark; however, I maintained my distance. As a result, I am uncertain."

"What are you talking about brother?" Dos asked.

"I saw Shark out looking for Quatro from afar." Quinton tapped the crest on her forehead. "This displayed a crimson red glow around him." He looked to Vetrix. "I am uncertain, but it is possible a Barian has made contact with him."

Vetrix nodded. "Quite peculiar." He looked at Trey. "Trey, a slight change in mission. I want you to duel and ascertain Shark's skills. I must know what's happened to him."

Quatro and Trey set out while Quinton walked up to his room.

Once they were gone, Dos walked to the window and stared at Heartland Tower. "Dr. Faker, someday I will take everything from you just as you took everything from us."

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Mr. Heartland appeared in augmented reality once more. "Greetings from Heartland City. It's day 2 of the World Duel Carnival. Today, you can make your dreams come true. Just make sure you all duel with lots and lots of hearts."

Lance removed his heart container and smiled as it had three pieces. Then Yuma and Tori ran over to him. "Hey Tori! Yuma and I didn't catch you last night."

Tori smiled. "Sorry about that. The last duel of the day, for me, was a long one." She took out her own container. "It was worth it because I got my fourth heart piece."

Yuma nodded. "That's great Tori." He patted her back. "Now I see why you were so cheerful." The three of them stopped and watched as Caswell ran by. "Hey Caswell, what's going on?"

Caswell smiled and showed off his tablet. "Haven't you heard? Quatro's here."

Lance grit his teeth upon seeing that picture.

"Who's Quatro?" Yuma asked.

"He's a no-good duelist that brings shame to true duelist around the world." Lance angrily stated.

"Take that back!" Caswell shouted. "Quatro is an amazing duelist that faced off with Shark in the finals."

"He's rotten to the core." Lance stated. "After the shit he put Shark and Rio through, I don't trust him." He looked at Caswell. "Seriously, the guy caused Rio's accident. When you hear that, you don't put anything past the guy.

Especially when you hear the exact details of Shark's disqualification. I don't think any duelist, whose made it into the national circuit would be so careless with their decks like he was." Lance crossed his arms. "If I were you, I wouldn't go anywhere near the guy."

"He's one of the most honest duelists you'd ever meet." Caswell firmly stated. "He's challenged me to a duel, so I'm going."

He ran off.

"Wait, we're coming to!" Yuma yelled.

He looked at Lance who was still standing there with his arms crossed. Tori gently pushed Yuma forward and shook her head indicating that they should leave him be. So, Yuma and Tori ran on. Lance watched them before growling and running after them.

 _ **Abandoned Area**_

Lance was the last one into the area as Yuma said, "This is a strange spot to have a duel."

"Quatro picked this spot." Caswell informed. "Probably wanted some place quiet to avoid his fans."

" _Some place quiet where no one would interrupt him is more like it."_ Lance thought.

Then Quatro and Trey started walking towards them.

"Quatro!" Caswell happily shouted.

Quatro smiled. "You must Caswell. My apologies for being late. Shall we get started?"

"Before we do, could I get your autograph?" Caswell asked hopefully.

"With pleasure." Quatro took the scroll and signed it. "I enjoy spoiling my fans." He handed the scroll back. "Now, let's duel."

Lance crossed his arms. "I don't trust this guy one bit."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Caswell 4000/Quatro 4000)**

"If it's alright with you Caswell, I'd like to go first." Quatro stated.

Caswell smiled. "Please do. I insist."

Quatro smiled. "I believe I'll start by summoning **Gimmick Puppet Egg Head(LV 4/1600/1200)**." A red egg with long metal limbs and green hair appeared. "By discarding one Gimmick Puppet, my Egg Head can deal you 800 life points **(Caswell 3200/Quatro 4000)**."

Astral appeared. **"Interesting. He's placed a monster in his deck on the occasions that he goes first. That effect wouldn't be bad for later in a duel either."**

"I now set one card." Quatro stated. "Alright, show me what you can do Caswell."

"Yes sir." Caswell drew. "I summon **Wind-Up Soldier(LV 4/1800/1200)**." A white and green wind up warrior appeared. "When a Wind-Up monster is summoned, I can special summon **Wind-Up Shark(LV 4/1500/1300)**." A cartoonish, blue shark appeared.

"Now, I activate their abilities increasing their levels by one and my soldier gains 400 ATK. I'll overlay my two level 5 monsters to Xyz summon **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh(R 5/O2/2600/1900)**." A red, blue, and silver machine with a drill on one hand and laser on the other appeared.

"That was a strong series of plays there Caswell." Quatro praised. "You used your abilities well and summoned quite the monster."

Caswell smiled. "My turn's not over yet. I activate Zenmaioh's effect allowing me to remove an overlay unit and destroy up to two set cards on your field. I'll follow up by activating **Xyz Unit** granting Zenmaioh 200 more ATK x his rank." **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh(R 5/O 1/3600/1900 effect).** "I'll have him attack Egg Head **(Caswell 3200/Quatro 2000)**."

"Simply stunning Caswell." Quatro happily stated.

"I'll end my turn with two face downs." Caswell stated.

"Caswell's doing pretty well." Tori stated.

Yuma nodded. "If he keeps playing like this, he could pull an upset."

"Brother, you should just forget this duel." Trey spoke up. "I believe he doesn't have a Number or he'd have used it."

"Number cards!" Lance and Yuma shouted in surprise.

" **I see, Quatro and his brother must be Number hunters themselves."** Astral stated.

"Since I can't take any Numbers from you, I'll enjoy watching you squirm instead." Quatro stated maliciously.

"What does that mean?" Caswell asked in shock.

Quatro chuckled and held out a hand. "I already told you, I enjoy spoiling my fans." He drew. "I'll admit you're good Caswell. Better than most chumps I've faced. Unfortunately, your dueling skills are far below mine. You're finished!"

I activate **Junk Puppet** allowing me to special summon **Gimmick Puppet Egg Head(LV 4/1600/1200)**. I once again activate his special ability to send a Gimmick puppet to the grave and deal you 800 life points **(Caswell 2400/Quatro 2000)**.

I then activate **Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll(LV 8/0/0)** from my grave. By banishing a Gimmick puppet, I can special summon her to the field." A female puppet with long blond hair and pink dress appeared.

"Why settled for one when I can activate **Inferno Reckless Summon** to summon two more **Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll(LV 8/0/0)** from my deck. Are you feeling the thrill yet?" He smiled and showed his crest. "It's time to end this duel.

I overlay two of my Level 8 Gimmick Puppet Dreary Dolls to build the overlay network and Xyz summon **Number 15: Gimmick puppet Giant Grinder(R 8/O 2/1500/2500)**." A huge, black puppet on a throne appeared. "I now activate my giant's special ability.

By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy a special summoned monster on your field. If it's an Xyz monster, like Zenmaioh, you take damage equal to his original ATK **(Caswell 0/Quatro 2000)**."

Caswell was blown onto his back.

Lance grit his teeth. "I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"Wait, I have more spoiling to do." Quatro chuckled as his crest and duel tattoo glowed. "Go Giant Grinder, attack Caswell."

"Like hell I'm letting that happened!" Lance shouted.

He ran onto the field and stood in front of Caswell as the attack went off.

"Lance!" Yuma and Tori shouted.

Lance didn't know what to do, but his pendent was glowing. Something was telling him to use it. The Heroic duelist gripped the pendent and a dome of light magic appeared around him and Caswell deflecting the Number's attack.

"What!?" Quatro shouted angrily. "You are ruining my spoiling of the fans! Stay of this!"

Lance ripped off his pendant and held it up with a fierce determination. "I will not!"

The dome expanded until it encompassed the area. The monster was destroyed, and the dome dissolved into beautiful particles of light that rained onto the ground before vanishing.

Tori and Lance ran to Caswell who was on his elbows looking at Lance. "You protected me."

Lance looked back at him as he put his pendant back. "Well, yeah. We may have disagreed, but you're still a friend Caswell." He looked at Quatro. "I was merely leveling the playing field considering his crest made that last attack real."

"Are you okay Caswell?" Tori asked.

Caswell nodded. "I'm fine."

"Here, let me help you up." Yuma stated.

The Syllable duelist helped Caswell stand.

Quatro yelled. "Alright boy, you seem to think your something, so my next opponent shall be you!"

Before Lance could reply, Shark jumped into the area atop his motorcycle.

Lance smiled and tapped his duel gazer. "I would, but I called someone else in who has a bigger bone to pick with you than I."

"Thanks for that Lance." Shark looked at the Number hunter. "Hello Quatro. You were hard to find, but now that I have, let's duel!"


	27. Revenge & Control

_**Heartland City, Beach**_

What looked like a middle schooler with fair skin and bulbous, orange spiked hair stood on the sandy beach as three men in black swim trunks and sunglasses were leaving. This young man's attire consisted of a black fur-collared jacket over a purple shirt, dark purple shoes, and black pants with a red jeweled necklace.

He sighed and called Declan. "Declan, I found your missing men at the beach and freed them from Barian control."

"Barian control?" Declan asked with shock. "Vector do the men remember who put them under control?"

"They do, and I'm quite familiar with this Barian." Vector replied. "He's one of the four I pushed into that portal before you fixed me. Zach Hogan or, as I knew him, Orion. I can say for certain the other three remain oblivious. I checked them during the search from a distance."

"Barian World has continued to make moves in your absence then." Declan stated. "That is quite troubling. I will have to move forward with the Truesdale Plan sooner than anticipated. Vector, we need a Barian Crystal."

"Yes sir." Vector hung up.

 _ **Underneath Duel Academy Island**_

Reiji sighed as he walked away from the console and out of the room. From there, he walked along metal corridors until he entered a room full of people in white lab coats. At the center of the room there sat a robot atop a throne.

He would have been indistinguishable from the original, years before, if it weren't for the fact that his chest was open, and he was inactive. This robot had synthetic fair skin and currently wore boxers; however, there was a reverse Obelisk Blue uniform nearby.

Other features included blue hair sectioned in three layers and blue eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. Nearby, there sat a Cyber Dragon deck in a glass case. The room itself displayed information on the robot, deck, and reconstructed memory.

Every scientist stopped working and looked at their boss. "The Truesdale Project needs to be finished soon. I want him and that deck in perfect working order as soon as possible. Vector will bring the power source."

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba." Every scientist stated before doubling their efforts.

Reiji then left the room to ensure the other members of the Lancers were preparing for what was to come because it was clear to him that they were running out of time. On that note, he was going to ensure his new deck was finished on time as well.

 _ **Abandoned Area**_

Shark stood just ahead of Lance, Yuma, Tori, and Caswell, Astral was there as well just unseen by most, while Quatro and Trey stood across from them all. There were an alarming number of cats appearing, but no one really paid attention to that given the more pressing events unfolding.

Quatro smiled. "Hello Shark. How are things? You still upset about our duel at Nationals?"

"You set me up Quatro, but I'm here, in this tournament, to correct what you've done. It starts by beating you in a duel." Shark firmly stated. "Not just for me, but for Rio as well. She's better now, but that doesn't excuse the months you took."

Quatro chuckled. "Then, let's duel. Just make sure you don't peak at my deck."

At that moment, a familiar gesture that everyone across from the Number Hunters recognized was performed by Trey. Tori ran forward, pushed Shark to the side, and put her arm directly in its way as Trey's anchor ensnared her wrist.

"Oh dear, you were not who I was attempting to get." Trey stated genuinely surprised.

As was everyone else.

Tori stood firm. "I'm completely aware, but I can tell Shark needs to duel Quatro. That's why, I will be your opponent."

" _If something has changed with Shark, then this one might be a suitable target for the Number. If not, the distraction of desire will ensure my victory."_ Trey thought. "We'll duel, but don't expect me to go easy because you aren't registered as a target."

"Tori are you sure?" Yuma asked worriedly.

Lance said, "This guy's a Number Hunter, so he's bound to have Numbers of his own."

Tori said, "I'm here to prove that I can stand with you two." She looked at the ground. "You two have grown, so I want to prove that I to have grown." She smiled back at her friends. "I'm locked in anyways, so it's not like I can back down."

Yuma nodded. "Take him down Tori."

"Yeah, you have our support." Lance stated.

Quatro smirked. "We'll then, I'll leave you here brother." He looked at Shark. "It's a little crowded down here." He walked over to the Water duelist. "Let's take this to the street."

Shark looked at him firmly. "Works for me."

They started to walk towards the exit only for Cat to walk on into the area. "Lance I am here to challenge you on behalf of Organization."

Everyone looked at Cat as her eyes glowed a dull red and Lance's pendant began to glow a dull white. On her forehead, a strange emblem appeared. Shark and Quatro moved passed her with Cat doing nothing to stop them.

"What's going on?" Yuma asked.

" **I'm not certain, but I don't like the energy she's exuding."** Astral stated. **"It doesn't feel right."**

"Agreed." Lance walked forward. "Seems as though I've got my own duel to attend to." Something was telling him to start recording, so he messed around with his duel gazer to make it so. "Alright Cat, you and I will duel."

Caswell looked at Yuma. "Stay here with Tori. I'll go with Lance."

Astral looked at Yuma. **"I believe my connection with Lance is strong enough that I can accompany him as well. I would like to see his duel play out."**

Yuma nodded. "Alright."

Astral floated to the multi-deck user as Caswell, Lance, and Cat were the next people to leave. This left Yuma, Tori, and Trey behind.

 _ **Tori vs Trey**_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Tori 4000/Trey 4000)**

"Alright, I shall go first." Trey declared. "I summon **Chronomaly Nebra Disk(LV 4/1800/1500)**." A stone covered in moss with a face appeared. "When he's summoned, I can add a Chronomaly monster from my deck to my hand. I'll then set one card."

"Alright, it's my move." Tori drew. "I summon **Dragunity Brandistock(LV 1/600/400)**." A small, purple dragon in light blue armor appeared. "Now, by sending Brandistock to the grave, I can special summon **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn(LV 6/2100/1500)**."

A nice sized yellow and black dragon with a sword appeared. "When this card is summoned, I can equip him with a Dragon type Dragunity monster from my grave which means Brandistock. On top of that, I'll equip him with **Dragunity Divine Lance**.

This races Arma's attack by 100 x his level, and he is unaffected by trap cards." **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn(LV 6/2700/1500 effect)**. "Wait, that isn't all. Thanks to Brandistock, my monster can attack twice per battle phase."

" _Wow, Tori really has stepped up her game with these Dragunity monsters."_ Yuma thought impressed.

"Now, Dragunity Arma Mystletainn attack Chronomaly Nebra Disk **(Tori 4000/Trey 3100)**." Tori declared.

"I activate my trap **Stonehenge Method**." Trey declared. "When a Chronomaly monster I control is destroyed and sent to the grave, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Chronomaly monster from my deck in face up defense mode. I choose **Chronomaly Colossal Head(LV 4/800/1600)**." An ancient stone head appeared.

"Alright, then Arma will destroy it." Tori declared. "I'll then set one card."

Trey drew. "Since you control a monster, and I control none, I can special summon **Chronomaly** **Crystal Bones(LV 3/1300/400)**." A humanoid shape made of bones appeared. "I'll then summon **Chronomaly Gordian Knot(LV 3/300/900)**."

Stone held together by various lengths of rope appeared. "When this monster is summoned, I can special summon a Chronomaly monster from my hand. I choose **Chronomaly Crystal Skull(LV 3/900/600)**." A large skull made of crystal appeared.

"I'll now overlay my Crystal Bones and Skull to Xyz **Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut(R 3/O 2/2100/1000)**." A tall purple figure with wings appeared. "I then activate **Orichalcum Chain** which allows me to Xyz summon using one fewer monster.

Of course, this comes with a bit of a risk. If my chain is destroyed, you gain control of the monster I summon with it." He waved his hand with a smiled. "Based on what I've seen, that won't happen.

Your just not good enough to pull off such a move. Now I'll overlay Chronomaly Gordian Knot to Xyz summon **Number 7: Tornado Tycoon(R 3/O 1/1500/1700)**." A dark green suit of armor, containing a figure made from a bright green tornado, appeared.

"I activate **Dragunity Legion**." Tori declared. "This grants me one of two effects once per turn, and I'm activating one of them now. I can special summon **Dragunity Brandistock(LV 1/600/400)** from my spell/trap zone in defense mode.

"Alright, then I'll activate **Palenque Sarcophagus**. Since I control a Chronomaly monster, I can draw two cards. I just drew a second **Palenque Sarcophagus** , so I'll use it to get another two cards.

Now I activate **Chronomaly Pyramid Eye**. If this is on the field, all my Chronomaly monsters gain 800 attack. Tornado Tycoon will destroy your Brandistock and Crystal Chrononaut will attack your Mystletainn **(Tori 3900/Trey 3100)**. I'll end my turn."

Tori drew and looked at her hand. _"With Dragunity Legionare's effect, I could destroy that Number, but I'm left dealing with the more powerful Chronomaly monster. Conversely, I could destroy the Chronomaly monster, but that would leave me no way to destroy the Number."_

She looked at Number 7. _"I don't know what effect that thing has, but it's bound to be powerful considering what I've seen of Numbers."_ She took a deep breath, _"I could activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that chain and take control of the Number._

 _That would put me in a good position to take the win, but the Number would… No, it works off desire, but I don't think I can control that. Do I really want to risk another turn with no traps in my hand?"_

Yuma noticed that Tori was thinking hard about her next move, so he spoke up. "Tori!" She looked back at him. "You're over thinking your move! Thinking isn't bad when you look at what Lance can do, but even he knows that sometimes you just got to go with your gut!"

" _Yuma's right. I can't be concerned with what might happen. I must concern myself with what I will make happen."_ Tori smiled. "I summon **Dragunity Legionnaire(LV 3/1200/800)**." A humanoid birdman with white robes and green wings appeared.

"When he's summoned, I can target a level 3 or lower Dragon Dragunity monster in my grave and equip it to him. The only equip monster is **Dragunity Brandistock**. I can then use Legionnaire's ability by sending Brandistock back to the grave.

This allows me to destroy your Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut." She closed her eyes took a deep breath. _"Here goes nothing."_ Tori opened her eyes. "I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** which allows me to destroy a spell card on your field."

Yuma was shocked. _"She's not… Oh no, what have I done?"_

Tori continued, "The target of my Typhoon is your Orichalcum Chain." Number 7 switched sides. "Now, Tornado Tycoon will be fighting for me."

" _I haven't gone all out, yet she's still done far more than I thought her capable of."_ Trey stated. _"Hopefully, Vetrix will not be angry with different results."_

Tori and Number 7 both began to glow green as Tori was now struggling against the Number. A green seven appeared on her left hand.

"Tori!" Yuma worriedly shouted. _"Damn it, I'm sorry Tori."_

 _ **Inside Tori's Mind**_

Tori stood before Tornado Tycoon. "Tori, you will let me enter your mind and soul. With me as your ally you won't only stand beside your friends." The Number extended a hand to Tori's chest. "You will stand over them more powerful then you ever imagined."

Tori screamed as memories of all Lance and Yuma had done filtered through her mind. _"Those two are strong, but the strength he offers won't help me. Not if I let him control me."_

"I am all that you need." Number 7 declared.

"I refuse." Tori declared firmly. "The strength you offer is not the strength I want. I have no desire to stand above them. I wish to stand beside my friends. If my power isn't enough, I will draw strength from them. From everyone around me!"

A small swirl of wind entered her soul, but Tori didn't notice as the rest of the Number turned into particles of light. Tornado Tycoon was then expelled from her mind.

 _ **Abandoned Area**_

Tori was left panting from the effort. "Alright, this marks the end of our duel Number Hunter!"

Trey was shocked. _"She should have been controlled by the Number."_

"Tori?" Yuma questioned.

Tori smiled. "Don't worry Yuma, I'm in control." She looked at the Number. "I have everything I need to win. First off, I'm detaching the overlay unit from Tornado Tycoon which allows me to double the ATK of any monster on the field until the end of the turn.

I choose **Tornado Tycoon(R 3/O 0/3000/1700 effect)**. Dragunity Legionnaire will attack you directly **(Tori 3900/Trey 1900)**. Tornado Tycoon will add his own attack to the mix ending this duel **(Tori 3900/Trey 0)**."

" _I severely underestimated my opponent!"_ Trey thought as he was blown onto his back.

Yuma jumped in the air excitedly. "Way to go Tori!"

Trey stood. "That was most impressive." He threw a heart piece to Tori who caught it. "You get this win, but the next time we duel will be different." He then showed his completed heart container. "I made it to the finals, so I'll look forward to facing you there."

"He already has a completed heart container." Yuma stated both shocked and impressed.

"Of course, you can keep the Number." Trey showed his crest. "Consider it a souvenir of our duel."

The crest glowed forcing Yuma and Tori to close their eyes before Trey vanished.

 _ **Shark vs Quatro, Same Time…**_

The two-duelist faced off.

Quatro smiled maliciously. "Shark, are you ready to lose?"

"That's a loaded question coming from someone who had to cheat to beat me in Nationals." Shark stated firmly.

Quatro chuckled. "I didn't have to do anything." He shrugged. "I merely wanted to."

"We'll see." Shark declared. "We'll see how big you talk once I defeat you."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Shark 4000/Quatro 4000)**

"I'm taking the first turn." Shark declared. "I summon **Friller Rabca(LV 3/700/1500)**." A long, brown fish appeared. "Since a Fish monster was just summoned, I can special summon **Shark Stickers(LV 3/200/1000)**." A long, blue fish appeared.

"Now I will overlay my two level 3 monsters to Xyz **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark(R3/O 2/1900/1000)**." Two sharks bound by an orange piece of equipment appeared. "Then, I activate **Overlay Reward** allowing me to draw two cards.

One for each overlay unit Aero Shark has. Speaking of overlays, I detach one from Aero Shark to deal 400 life points, per card in my hand. Since I have four, you take 1600 damage **(Shark 4000/Quatro 2400)**. I'll then set one card ending my turn."

Quatro drew. "I summon **Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer(LV 1/100/100)**." A blue puppet with a gear for its body appeared. "Since you control a monster, and I only control Gimmick Puppet monsters, I can special summon **Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll(LV 8/1000/1000)**."

Magnetic pieces appeared and joined into a puppet. "Now, I can activate Gear Changer's special ability bringing his level up to 8 like my Magnet Doll. With two level 8 monsters, I can build the overlay network.

Xyz summon **Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder(R 8/O 2/1500/2500)**." A huge, black puppet on a throne appeared. "I activate my giant's special ability. By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy a special summoned monster on your field.

If it's an Xyz monster, like Aero Shark, you take damage equal to his original ATK **(Shark 2100/Quatro 2400)**. Your way out of your league Shark, and unfortunately for you, this is only the beginning. Giant Grinder will attack you directly."

"I don't think so Quatro." Shark declared. "I activate **Deep Sea Current**. When you declare a direct attack, I can negate it and end your battle phase."

"I'll set two cards." Quatro stated.

"It's my move." Shark drew. "I activate **Xyz Crown**. With this, I can special summon not only **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark(R3/O 0/1900/1000)** from the grave, but also the materials used to make him."

So, welcome back **Friller Rabca(LV 3/700/1500)** and **Shark Stickers(LV 3/200/1000)**. That's not where this turn ends. Far from it. I activate **Underwater Snow Prison.** With this, I can banish your Number and I take no damage since that's not a Water monster.

I now use my normal summon to bring out **Spear Shark(LV 4/1600/1400)**." A red shark with a spear for a nose appeared. "Upon being summoned, I can increase all level 3 Fish monsters' by 1 level granting me three level 4 monsters."

"What, am I supposed to be intimidated because you can summon some other Xyz monster?" Quatro laughed. "Please Shark, Number 15 wasn't my only Number, so you're going to have to do better than this to beat me."

"I plan to." Shark declared. "See, I've recently came into some new cards, and I'm about to show you what one of them can do. I overlay my three level four monster to Xyz summon **Number 32: Shark Drake(R 4/O 3/2800/2100)**." A large, red shark appeared.

Quatro was genuinely shocked. "You have a Number!"

"Not just one, but the only one you must concern yourself with is Shark Drake. Before that, my Aero Shark will attack you directly." Shark declared.

"I activate **Gimmick Box(LV 8/1900/0)**." A box appeared before Quatro. "This trap reduces the damage I'd take to 0. Then, it is summoned as a monster with ATK equal to the life points I'd have lost. It is worth noting he's in defense meaning Shark Drake can't hurt my life points."

"That box isn't going to save you." Shark declared. "Shark Drake will destroy your monster before activating his special ability. Once per turn, by detaching an overlay unit, I can return the monster Shark Drake destroyed to the field, in attack position, with 1000 less attack. My monster then gets to attack again **(Shark 2100/Quatro 500)**. I'll finish with one face down."

Quatro drew and gritted his teeth. "I'm not losing to you Shark!" He yelled. "I refuse. I activate **Xyz Return from Dimension** which allows me to special summon a banished Xyz monster at the cost of half my life points **Shark 2100/Quatro 250)**.

At that point, this trap will become an overlay unit. Return to the field **Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder(R 8/O 1/1500/2500)**. By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy Shark Drake and deal you damage equal to his ATK. In other words, you're finished."

"You'd think so until I activate **Aquamirror Cycle** which takes my Shark Drake and adds it back to my deck while I in turn get to add both Spear Shark and Shark Stickers back to my hand." Shark countered.

"Fine, I'll just activate **Limiter Removal** doubling Giant Grinder's ATK on the condition that he is destroyed at the end of the turn." Quatro smiled. "I then summon **Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms(LV 4/1200/600)**." A dark purple puppet with scissors on its head appeared. "Now Giant Grinder will attack Aero Shark."

"I activate **Friller Rabca** in the grave." Shark countered. "Since you're attacking a Fish monster I control, I can weaken your monster's ATK by 500 **(Shark 1500/Quatro 250)**."

Quatro was genuinely stunned as he realized what this meant. "Impossible."

"It's quite possible." Shark stated. "We're both using anger, but one of us knows how to use it correctly. Unlike you, I've reigned it in to ensure my mind wouldn't be clouded. As a result, I haven't made the mistakes you have. Now attack with your monster so I can end this."

Quatro growled. "Scissor Arms attack Shark directly **(Shark 300/Quatro 250)**."

"With that, your Giant Grinder is history. Now, I only need to overcome your Scissor Arms by." Shark drew. "I summon **Big Jaws(LV 3/1800/300)**." A small shark with large teeth appeared. "Big Jaws attack Scissor Arms **(Shark 300/Quatro 0)**."

Quatro was blown onto his back and Shark approached him. "This isn't the end Quatro. I know you've completed your container. I have every intention of getting there where I will defeat you before everyone. Your fans will see you for the duelist you are."

Shark then stood and walked off but stopped as Quatro angrily got to his feet. "If that is your intention, then mark my words Shark. This defeat will not be forgotten. I will make you suffer like never before."

Then, just like Trey, Quatro's crest glowed, and he was gone.

 _ **Lance vs Cat, Same Time…**_

Lance, with Astral by his side, stood across from Cat.

Cat deployed her D-pad which had two extra sections with her five monster zones. "You shall fall because Organization wills it."

" **A 7-monster slot D-pad?"** Astral pondered aloud in shock. **"Isn't that against the rules?"**

Lance went wide eyed. "Astral, those two extra zones aren't for monsters… at least, not those who can attack. It's called Pendulum Summoning." Astral looked at him. "I'm about 90% certain I know who gave her a deck fit for that D-pad."

" **Pendulum Summon?"** Astral questioned. **"What is that, and how do you know about it?"**

"I'm uncertain how I know." Lance sighed. "It just sounds and looks familiar to me somehow. I'm not certain how to explain it. All I am certain about is that this will be harder than I thought." Lance deployed his own D-pad. "All that said, I can't… I won't walk away."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Cat 4000)**

"Alright, I'm going first Cat." Lance looked at his hand. "I summon **Heroic Challenger-Extra Sword(LV 4/1000/1000)**." A green, silver, and gold warrior holding two blades appeared. "Since I control a Heroic Challenger, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Chain Mail(LV 4/300/1800)**." A warrior decked out in chain mail appeared. "I then set one card."

" _Those were some solid plays, but it remains to be seen how this plays out."_ Astral thought.

Cat drew. "I start by using **Scale 1: Lunalight Wolf** and **Scale 5: Lunalight Tiger** to set my pendulum scalea. This allows me to special summon monsters whose levels range from 2 to 4 all at the same time."

Astral looked up at the two monsters in shock. **"That is powerful. Essentially, she can keep summoning as long as she has monsters in her hand."**

"That's not the end of it Astral." Lance stated. "I just hope it doesn't get to that point."

"Now, I'm going to Pendulum summon **Lunalight Emerald Bird(LV 4/1200/1000)** and **Lunalight Kaleido Chick(LV 4/1400/800)**." An emerald skinned humanoid bird appeared followed by a child in a tallow bird costume. "Now, I activate Kaleido Chick's ability.

By sending any monster from my deck or extra deck to the grave, she can be treated as that monster in the event of a Fusion Summon. I'm sending **Lunalight Panther Dancer** to the grave. Thanks to Lunalight Wolf's Pendulum Effect, I can fusion summon without Polymerization.

I combine the newly name Lunalight Panther Dancer with Lunalight Emerald Bird. Fusion Summon **Lunalight Leo Dancer(LV 10/3500/3000)**." A dark-skinned female with a tail and white hair appeared.

"Okay, she is not wasting any time." Lance stated.

" **Calm Lance."** Astral stated. **"You have everything set up for your win."**

"Leo Dancer will attack Chain Mail." Cat declared.

"I activate **Heroic Retribution Sword**." By equipping this to Chain Mail, we both take the damage I would have taken **(Lance 800/Cat 800)**. As a bonus, your monster is destroyed by this battle like mine."

"Sorry to say that won't be happening." Cat declared. "My monster can't be destroyed by card effects. In addition, she can make a second attack each battle phase. Your Extra Sword is a prime target."

"I activate **Heroic Challenger-Swordshield** from my hand. For the rest of this turn, I take no battle damage and Heroic monsters I control can't be destroyed by battle." Lance countered.

"Very well." Cat stated. "I set two cards."

Lance drew.

Astral smiled. **"Time to end this Lance."**

Lance nodded. "Alright Cat, whatever control Organization has over you is coming to an end because I summon **Heroic Challenger-Spartan(LV 4/1600/1000)**." A warrior decked out in golden armor appeared.

"I'll now overlay my two level four monsters. Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Clarent(R 4/O 2/3500/1700 effect)**." A champion in light blue and orange armor appeared. "Since Extra sword was used to summon him, his ATK is increased by 1000.

I'll further that increase by equipping him with **Magnum Shield**. Since he's in ATK mode, he'll gain a boost in ATK equal to his original DEF." **Heroic Champion Clarent(R 4/O 2/5200/1700 effect)**. "I'll now activate Clarent's special ability.

By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy all spell and trap cards on your field leaving you defenseless." There went Nutrient Z and Lunalight Reincarnation. "Now, Clarent will attack Leo Dancer ending this duel **(Lance 800/Cat 0)**."

Cat was blown onto her back as the Barian crest on her forehead vanished and Lance's pendant stopped glowing.

Lance ran up to her as the girl got to her knees. "Cat are you okay?"

"I think so." Cat shook her head trying to clear it. "What happened?"

" _She has no memory of what happened?"_ Lance tapped his duel gaze eventually Cat's own gazer dinged. "I'm not certain how helpful it can be in the long run, but I was recording when you showed up. Look at that and your current deck. Then, we'll see if the others are okay."

"Okay?" Cat questioned.

"Just review the footage." Lance stated. "It'll give you a good idea of what happened."

* * *

1:shark go shark ( chering noises)

Quillion9000: Go Shark indeed

Martin:You know. I wonder Lance can use a Duel Runner. He has a bike, but what if he can use a Duel Runner. I was thinking he can use it during the Barian Onslaught Arc.

Quillion9000: I won't rule it out.


	28. Mother on the Hunt

_**Streets of Heartland**_

Caswell had been silent throughout the entire match because it had simply amazed him at how well Lance had done in his duel with Cat. It may have cost him life points, but the gamble had obviously paid off.

"That was something else Lance." Caswell stated.

"Thanks Caswell, but honestly I had no idea if I'd have been able to win." Lance shook his head. "At least this proves we can beat back Pendulum Summoning when we face it again. Though it does worry me that we're seeing such a powerful method."

"You think we'll have to face it again?" Caswell asked.

"Cat has them as does Nelson." Lance stated. "Both got them from Organization. Same guy that controlled Cat here."

At that moment, Yuma, Tori, and Shark joined them.

"Alright, you did it, Lance!" Yuma exclaimed.

Shark put his hands in his pockets and continued walking into the abandoned area to retrieve his motorcycle. "Since the trouble is dealt with, I'll be on my way. I still have heart pieces to collect. Lance, I'll let that Astral you told me about absorb the Numbers the night before the finals."

"Wait Shark." Yuma firmly stated. "You're dueling for all the wrong reasons."

Shark didn't even turn to look at him. "Really, what are the right reasons?"

"Dueling is supposed to be about fun. We're not supposed to go out and hurt each other." Yuma stated firmly. "We're all cut from the same cloth. A family."

Shark angrily turned to Yuma. "I'm just supposed to forgive Quatro after everything he's done? That man has the gull to claim he was a savior to Rio. While it's true he got her out of the fire, my sister said he was one to start it. He was the one who put her in that coma."

"All I know is that dueling isn't about this." Yuma stated firmly. "Rio's fine…"

Shark grabbed Yuma's shirt. "She lost months of her life Yuma. If she weren't a great student, she'd have been placed in your year when she came back. What you're suggesting is I forget about Quatro because I beat him once when that accomplishes nothing."

Lance came forward and pried the two apart before holding them away. "You two need to calm down." He looked at Yuma. "Yuma, there are many reasons people choose to duel. Having fun is important, but there are equally as important values.

You best believe I wouldn't let someone who hurt those I care about walk free." He then turned to Shark. "Shark, I get where you're coming from, but being consumed by revenge isn't the answer." He looked forward. "I don't know the right answer but fighting each other isn't it."

Tori decided to get in on it. "Now you two apologize. If there's one thing I know, it's that friends aren't supposed to fight like this." She looked at Shark who was looking away. "If you don't, I'll tell Rio what you've been up to."

Yuma chuckled until Lance looked at him. "You're not out of the clear young man. I'll talk to Kari about you unless you apologize as well."

Both boys grumbled.

Yuma looked at Shark. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to." Shark stated.

Lance nodded. "Good, you're free to go Shark." Shark began to walk away. "Seriously man, chill it with the revenge a little. All you're going to do is worry Rio. Honestly, I'm already starting to worry about you."

Shark continued walking. "See you around Lance."

Cat now approached the group and held out her heart container to Lance. "Here, you won these fair and square."

Lance looked at her in surprise. "What? No, you weren't in your right mind Cat. You…"

She pressed it into his palm. "I may not remember my loss, but it happened." She shook her head. "If you don't take the container, I'll throw it down a storm drain."

Lance nodded and tucked the container away. "Well, these two pieces should complete my heart container." He looked at Yuma with a smile. "looks like someone's starting to fall behind."

This was an attempt to bring some levity to what just happened, and it kind of worked.

Yuma blinked and gulped. "I only have four Heart Pieces." He took out his container which displayed his, Striker's, Tombo's, and Cody's pieces. "I got to get moving." At this point, he was missing the middle bit. "See you guys."

Caswell chuckled. "What do the rest of us do now?"

"My suggestion would be you two working on your decks and stay safe." Lance looked at them. "This tournament is hectic, and I'm beginning to think that problems won't vanish by beating everyone in this tournament."

"That's a good idea." Cat stated. "You and Tori should also prepare. Just because you have complete heart containers, doesn't mean you can slack off." She smiled. "You hear?"

Tori and Lance nodded. "Don't worry

 _ **Suburbs**_

Shane had all five of his required pieces to get into the finals and was merely returning to his home when another boy stood in his way. This boy wore a red and blue vest suit with a red hat and medium length blue hair.

"What do you want?" Shane asked.

The boy smiled maliciously. "Hello, my name is Cameron, and I couldn't help but notice your last duel. You were using a Number, right?"

"You're after my Numbers." Shane looked at him. "What a coincidence because I'm after the very same."

"Isn't that funny." Cameron stated.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Shane 4000/Cameron 4000)**

Cameron began taking pictures of Shane as his camera also functions as the D-pad.

"What's this?" Shane asked.

"It's what I do to all my opponents." Cameron stated. "Taking your photo to reveal the future." He showed them off. "As you can see, victory will be mine as will your Number. You may as well just hand it over now."

"Funny thing about the future, it's not set in stone. For instance, these pictures show me going first, so I'll relent to let you have the first turn." Shane declared.

"You can't do that!" Cameron shouted.

"There's nothing in the rules saying I can't since you didn't make the offer before me. You were so consumed by your pictures that you failed to do so." Shane stated. "Now, take your turn or end it."

Cameron grit his teeth. "Fine, I summon **Cameraclops(LV 4/1400/1600)**." A warrior with a camera for a head appeared. "I now activate **Telescopic Lens** from my hand granting my monster 400 ATK x the number of cards in my hand. With three cards, that's 2600 ATK."

"That's cute but allow me to show you one of my Numbers." Shane declared. "I summon **Malicevorous Chop Sticks(LV 2/300/200)**." A small fiend in dark purple armor appeared wielding two large chop sticks.

"Since I control a Malicevorous monster, I can special summon **Malicevorous Plate(LV 2/300300)**." A fiend in purple armor and carrying a plate as big as its body appeared. "Chop sticks can count as two monsters when used for an Xyz summon.

"This means I can now overly both Chop Sticks and Plate to Xyz summon **Number 96: Dark Mist(R 2/O 2/100/1000)**." A truly fiendish, monstrous figure appeared with razor sharp claws and blazing fire eyes.

Dark Mist, which looked like a darker Astral, appeared as well **. "I thought you were going to keep your Numbers hidden until the finals. Especially me. Why summon me now?"**

"After getting that last heart piece, there's no reason to hide." Shane declared. "On that note, I believe you're due for an upgrade partner."

Dark Mist smiled. **"What are you waiting for?"**

Cameron was just laughing at the monster. "You call that a Number? That thing is weak compared to the Number I have."

Shane shook his head. "I assure you this isn't any old Number. It is the ultimate Number; however, you can consider yourself lucky for I have decided to show you this Number's true strength. I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force**. With this I can rebuild the overlay network using Dark Mist and Xyz summon **Number C96: Dark Storm(R 3/O 3/1000/1000)**."

A more feral looking Dark Mist appeared. Not only that, but this was the first time Dark Storm has come into existence meaning the Astral look alike was going through a change of his own. He gained a Barian Emblem on his forehead, an eye on his abdomen, and a pair of wings with red jewels. His muscle mass grew considerably and became more pronounced.

When Dark Mist spoke, it was with a deeper voice. **"I can feel the power! With this, Astral, Yuma, and Lance will fall before me."**

"You still with me or is Don Thousand's influence seeping back in?" Shane asked.

" **Relax partner. Barian is still among my enemies. I simply feel more slighted by the three prior to them."** Dark Mist stated.

"Stop ignoring me and finish your turn already." Cameron exclaimed as he slapped his photos. "We have a future to get to."

"Please, when will you realize that the future has already changed?" Shane questioned. "Don't answer that because it's now. I equip Dark Storm with **Snatch Claw**. Now any time my monster destroys one of yours, I can special summon them to my field with their effects negated.

Dark Storm attack Cameraclops. Before you say anything, I activate Dark Storm's ability. Since they have Number 96 as an overlay unit, I can detach one overlay unit by detaching one overlay unit to reduce your monster's ATK to 0.

Then, Number C96 gains that ATK." **Number C96:Dark Storm(R 3/O 2/3600/1000 effect)** and **Cameraclops(LV 4/0/1600 effect)**. "With all that power, Dark Storm will destroy your Cameraclops **(Shane 4000/Cameron 400)**."

"This isn't happening." Cameron was utterly stunned. "This isn't what was predicted."

"At this moment, the future has changed from what you predicted. You've lost." Shane declared. "As I explained earlier, Snatch Claw grants **Cameraclops(LV 4/1400/1600)** to my field. He will attack you directly **(Shane 4000/Cameron 0)**."

Cameron was blown onto his back, and Dark Mist held out his hand absorbing the Number.

Shane himself walked over to Cameron. "I'm going to be honest with you Cameron. My employer has gotten all the information on you ever since you met that Number. I was assigned to hunt you down. You thought your shots average, so this card brought about your desire.

You created the future for objects and got shots any photography would be lucky to get once in their lifetime. Humans are harder to dictate. As such, you used phycology to mess with the mind. The pictures were a possible future you lead people to believe.

What you should do is go where your talents lie. Not the papers, but with the people. A lot of families and duel champions would be willing to pay for your work if you put your heart and soul into it.

In the end, it's a better path than injuring people. Hey, that's chalked up to the Number not you. Consider yourself lucky, or I'd be drag you to the police." He walked by. "Also consider yourself lucky that I stopped you before it got worse."

Cameron was staring at the sky. "Thank you for freeing me from the Number's control."

Shane didn't stop as Dark Mist, now in his new form, appeared. **"What's next?"**

"We lay low… for now." Shane explained. "We'll be in a location where Yuma, Lance, and/or Human/Barians can see you. You'll be free to come out whenever. Once we hit the party, you'll need to lay low. Then, you'll no longer have to hide because we'll be making our move to take the Numbers and protect earth."

Dark Mist smiled. _**"Yes, the time will soon come. Soon, I will show my power as the ultimate Number."**_

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Yuma rested his chin on the table seeming genuinely down. "How can so many people already have lost their heart pieces?"

" **It's not too far out of the realm of possibility considering all the duelist we've met."** Astral stated. **"I can imagine some of them continuing to duel in an effort to thin the herd, look for Numbers, or both."**

"Yuma!" Yuma rose his head and saw the smiling face of Nelson approach; however, it quickly turned to shock. "That's the blue haze I see hanging around you and Lance." He was pointing at Astral. "So, I wasn't going crazy."

Yuma and Astral looked at each other in shock.

"You can see him!" Yuma yelled.

Astral yelled. **"You can see me! Does this have to do with the power Organization unlocked!?"**

 _ **Café, Some Time Later…**_

Yuma had explained Astral to Nelson while Nelson has explained the rare occasions, he saw the blurry outline of Astral. "I honestly thought I was going crazy or not getting enough sleep." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that's not the case."

Yuma looked at Astral. "You think Shark saw you? You think Rio can see you?"

" **I don't think so."** Astral crossed his arms. **"At least, not yet. Let's assume it is the same power the three of them have. Nelson must have been slowly awakening it without Organization's interference while Rio and Shark's laid dormant.**

 **In this case, Nelson's body could very well have been more suited to utilize his power while Shark and Rio's are still adjusting to a more sudden change. As a result, it may take time until they can see."**

"As great as it is having another, and potentially more, that can be annoyed by Astral, this doesn't solve my current problem." Yuma sighed. "I need to get one more heart piece!"

Nelson looked at him. "I'm in the same boat." He took out his own container. "I need one more piece as well, but everyone I try to challenge doesn't have any. When I asked them about who beat them, I get descriptions fitting certain people we've run into, especial you and Lance."

"You mean Kite and Shay?" Yuma asked.

Nelson sighed. "Not just them, but from what I hear, those two are tearing through opponents. There's also Quatro and others dressed like him, many I couldn't place, and Zeera Henderson, Lance's mom."

"Hey Astral, you think any of them are still looking for heart pieces?" Yuma questioned.

" **Doubtful."** Astral stated. **"It's likely they're taking down duelist in an effort to keep people out of the finals."**

Yuma yelled. "That's so unfair! They should just back off and let others have a chance to get heart pieces!" The Syllable duelist's stomach loudly growled, and his head fell to the table. "So hungry."

"I could do with some food myself." Nelson chuckled good naturedly. "I'll go inside and get some pastries."

 _ **A Few Feet Away**_

Nistro, Dextra, and Kala were walking along the streets.

Nistro sighed. "I swear, none of these duelists provide a challenge."

"That's what we want Nistro." Dextra stated. "It's allowed us to fill our heart pieces and take care of duelist that wouldn't be worth Kite or Shay's time."

"Personally, I agree somewhat with Dextra." Kala stated. "The sooner we blow through these duelists, the sooner I can have my rematch with Shay."

"I'd much rather have a…" Nistro stopped.

He looked at the café and more specifically Yuma.

"Do you know that kid?" Dextra asked.

Nistro grinned and walked over to the café forcing Dextra and Kala to do the same.

 _ **Café**_

Yuma, in between stuffing his face, happily said, "Thanks for the grub Nelson. This will give me the energy I need to continue looking for opponents."

Nelson smiled. "Don't mention it."

"Hey kid!" Nistro shouted.

Yuma turned to Nistro followed by Dextra and Kala. "Uh, what do you want?"

"My name is Nistro." Nistro stated. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're Yuma Tsukumo, right?"

"That's me." Yuma stated. "How do you know that?"

"Ah, are you a Number Hunter like my student Lance?" Nistro asked.

"Student?" Yuma asked. "You're that Nistro!"

Dextra and Kala were both shocked because Nistro had known about a Number Hunter and didn't tell anyone.

"Hold on Nistro, you think this kid's a Number Hunter?" Dextra asked.

"Not only that, but the student you taught is also a Number Hunter?" Kala asked.

"That's just like you two." Nistro stated meaning no ill will by his words. "You condemn me for keeping things from you, yet Shay and Kite have known all along that those two are Number Hunters."

"Yeah because they've…" Dextra began.

Nistro smirked. "If those two had beaten Lance and/or Yuma then they would have said so." He looked back at them. "Face it, they aren't as great as you make them out to be."

"Yuma, should we run or what?" Nelson asked.

When the three people who were after Numbers got into an argument like this, it didn't inspire much fear. These three may even be great duelist, but Shay and Kite clearly had them beat when it came to intimidation.

"Uh, hold on." Yuma stated. "Hey, you three got heart pieces for our containers?"

Both boys removed their containers which showed the pieces they need.

"If that's your way to challenging me to a duel, I'll gladly take you both on." Nistro stated. "If you somehow win, I can provide the pieces needed."

"Hold on Nistro, you've clearly failed in your duty to take Numbers before." Dextra stated. "Kala and I will be their opponents."

Kala began cracking her knuckles. "We'll beat them down and take whatever Numbers they got."

"Hold on a minute, by the rules I was the first to issue a challenge." Nistro firmly stated. "I at least get to take on one of them. I'll even be generous and say you two can have the other one."

"Uh, I'd personally only want to take on one person." Nelson spoke up.

"If that's the case, why don't I cut in." Zeera stated as she walked up to the group. "I mean, I do have a bone to pick with all three of you considering this talk of Number Hunters." She looked at Nistro. "Nistro less so. After all, hid job only happens to conflict with his role as teacher."

"Mrs. Hogan, what are you doing here?" Yuma asked.

"It's good to see you Yuma." Zeera smiled. "I was walking by and overheard things." She looked at the Number Hunters. "Three of us and three of you. I'll take one and two of you can stay behind to duel Nelson and Yuma. Sound fair?"

"You got any Numbers?" Dextra asked.

Zeera smiled. "My son has Numbers, but you'll only get answers out of me through a duel."

Dextra said, "I will take you on. Nistro and Kala, you got the kids?"

"Heh, as long as I get some action, I could care less what type of duel we do." Nistro happily proclaimed. "Let's do this."

"As you wish, Dextra." Kala stated.

Zeera walked on by. "Come along Dextra. Let's go somewhere with a little more space."

Dextra and Zeera walked off as Nelson, Yuma, Nistro, and Kala moved onto the street.

 _ **Zeera vs Dextra, Far from the Café…**_

"You know, I've been searching long and hard for any signs of Shay and Kite, yet I always seem to arrive too late." Zeera smiled genuinely. "Glad to see that isn't what happened this time. Prepare yourself Number Hunter because I will win."

"Most would likely underestimate you; however, I am completely aware of who you are Zeera Henderson." Dextra stated. "I will not make that mistake; furthermore, you will fall before you ever get near Kite."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Zeera 4000/Dextra 4000)**

"I'll be going first." Zeera declared. "I normal summon **Speedroid Gum Prize(LV 1/0/800)**." A small robot with a metal pack of gum on its back appeared. "When I control a Wind monster, I can special summon **Speedroid Taketomborg(LV 3/600/1200)**."

A small blue and yellow robot appeared. "Now I'll use Gum Prize to give Taketomborg a tune up to Synchro for 4. Synchro summon **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle(LV 4/1300/1600)**." A larger blue and green robot appeared. "I shall end my turn with a face down."

Dextra drew. "I summon **Photon Chargeman(LV 4/1000/1000)**." A blue body suited warrior with silver armor over top appeared. "When I normal summon a warrior, I can special summon **Blue Mountain Butterspy(LV 4/0/1700).** " A blue butterfly appeared.

Since I control a Photon monster, I can special summon **Photon Vanisher(LV 4/2000/0)**." A silver and light, glowing blue soldier with a riffle appeared. "Now I overlay my three level 4 monsters to Xyz summon **Night Papilloperative(R 4/O 3/2600/2000)**."

A female warrior in dark blue armor with matching wings appeared. "By detaching one overlay unit, she gains 300 ATK for every overlay unit a monster has. Since she's the only choice, that's 600 more ATK. She will attack Hi-Speedroid Puzzle."

"Since my monster is battling a special summoned monster, his attack doubles all the way to 2600 severely weakening the damage I'd take **(Zeera 3400/Dextra 4000)**." Zeera countered.

Dextra grunted. "I set one card ending my turn."

Zeera drew. "On the Stand-By Phase, I can special summon **Speedroid Skull Marble(LV 7/0/3000)**." A long green and yellow train appeared. "I then normal summon **Speedroid Double Yoyo(LV 4/1400/1400)**." Two green yoyo appeared.

"When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 3 or lower Speedroid from my grave to the field. Welcome back **Speedroid Taketomborg(LV 3/600/1200)**. I'll then activate my trap **Space Dragster(LV 1/0/1800)**." A yellow robot, car hybrid appeared.

Now I'll use my Dragster to give Taketomborg and Yoyo a tune up to Synchro for 7. Synchro summon **Clear wing Synchro Dragon(LV 7/2500/2000)**." The white, blue, and green dragon appeared. "Now Skull Marble will attack your Night Papilloperative."

"What?" Dextra was shocked. "Your monster has no attack points."

Zeera smiled, "I'm aware, but once per turn my Skull Marble takes any battle damage I'd have taken and shoots it right back at my opponent as effect damage **(Zeera 3400/Dextra 1400)**. Skull also isn't destroyed by battle. I'll end my turn with another face down."

Dextra drew. "I activate **Xyz Energy**. By detaching one overlay unit from Night Papilloperative, I can destroy one face up monster you control, and I choose Skull Marble. I'll then activate **Photon Sanctuary**. This spell grants me two **Photon Tokens(LV 4/2000/0)**."

Twin, glowing blue spheres appeared. "I'll normal summon **Morpho Butterspy(LV 4/1200/1600)**." A warrior butterfly with two shades of blue and one shade of black appeared. "I'll then activate my face down **Call of the Haunted**.

Come back to the field **Blue Mountain Butterspy(LV 4/0/1700)**. Now, everything is in place as I build the overlay network twice. I overlay my two Photon Tokens followed by my two Butterspy.

Xyz summon **Photon Papilloperative(R 4/O 2/2100/1800)** and **Photon Alexandra Queen(R 4/O 2/2400/1200)**." A female warrior with pink and black wings appeared followed by a female butterfly with colorful pink, blue, and orange wings.

Zeera looked at the three Xyz monsters. "Most impressive." She looked at Dextra. "If you weren't caught up with those Number Hunters, Shay and Kite, I'd recommend going Pro with skills like this."

"I'm proud to be where I am." Dextra declared. "Now prepare because this duel is over. I detach my Night Papilloperative to target Photon Papilloperative. That Xyz still has two units meaning Night returns to 3200 ATK.

She'll use it to destroy your dragon **(Zeera 2800/Dextra 1400)**. Speaking of Photon Papilloperative, she'll attack you directly **(Zeera 700/Dextra 1400)**. Finally, Alexandra Queen will finish this with a direct attack."

"I activate my face down **Defense Draw.** " Zeera countered. "This reduces the battle damage from this battle to 0 and I draw one card."

Dextra grit her teeth. "I end my turn."

Zeera drew. "I normal summoned **Speedroid Horse Stilts(LV 4/1100/1100)**." The top half of a mechanical white and green horse with blue stilts for legs appeared. "When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Speedroid from my hand.

I choose **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice(LV 1/100/100)**." A single dice with red eyes where the dots usually is appeared. "Now my Red-Eyed Dice will give my Horse Stilts a tune up to Synchro for 5. Synchro summon **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara(LV 5/2000/1000)**."

A large, red and silver toy sword appeared. "I then activate **Limiter Removal** doubling **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara(LV 5/4000/1000 effect)** ATK, but he is destroyed at the end of this turn." She smiled. "Chambara destroy Photon Papilloperative **(Zeera 700/Dextra 0)**."

Dextra was blown onto her back by the resulting attack.

Zeera put her hands in her trench coat and approached the downed Number Hunter. "You can tell your two friends back at the café, as well as Shay and Kite, that they've drawn Zeera Henderson's attention. I'm here to protect my son and Yuma. My boys."

She then walked away, but Dextra got to her feet. "Where are you going? One of 'your boys' are back that way."

Zeera looked at her. "As I said, I wish to protect my boys; however, as much as I wish I could, I've learned you can't shield them from the world. I also have faith in Yuma. Together, with Nelson, he will defeat your friends." She walked off. "See you in the finals."


	29. The Final Pieces

_**Near the Café, Yuma and Nelson vs Nistro and Kala**_

"So, how are we doing this?" Yuma questioned.

"Each of us will have our own fields and life points. Graves, monsters, and cards are fair games for our partners to take advantage of." Nistro stated. "No one can draw or attack on their first turn."

Nelson nodded. "That works for us."

"Then enough talk." Kala stated. "Let's get this duel underway."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma & Nelson 4000 each/Nistro & Kala 4000 each)**

"Alright, get ready because I'm feeling the flow." Yuma declared. "I activate **Cancel Effect**. If this continuous spell is active, I can negate any part of an effect on a monster I control. Now I will send a monster from my hand to the grave.

This allows me to special summon **Quickdraw Synchron(LV 5/700/1400)**." A small cowboy in blue and orange appeared. "I'll then normal summon **Gagaga Magician(LV 4/1500/1000)**." A spellcaster in blue and orange robes appeared.

"I activate my Cancel Effect spell canceling out the part of his effect that prevents him from being used as a Synchro material. I'll then activate my Magician's ability to make his level anything between 1 and 8. I choose 5."

" **Good Yuma, everything is in place."** Astral stated. **"Now, let us high five the sky!"**

Yuma nodded. "Now I use Quickdraw to give my Magician a tune up to Synchro for 10. Synchro Summon **Stardust Warrior(LV 10/3000/2500)**." A warrior decked out in white, gold, and blue, with wings on its back, appeared.

Nistro's blood was starting to boil as he excitedly shouted, "Yeah, that is what I'm talking about! Most duelist are too careful, but you're going right for it."

"Nistro, keep your eyes on the prize." Kala admonished.

"I end my turn." Yuma declared.

"I normal summon **Heroic Challenger-Double Lance(1700/900)**." A warrior decked out in white and light blue armor appeared. "His effect allows him to count as two monsters for the Xyz summon of a Heroic Champion. So, I will build the overlay network to Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Durendal.**

"I activate my Stardust Warrior's special ability." Yuma declared. "I can tribute him to negate that special summon and destroy the monster you intended to bring out. At the end of any turn this is activated, he will come back to the field."

"Impressive, but I'm not without options." Nistro declared. "I activate **Heroic Challenger-Great Sword(LV 5/2200/1700)** from my hand allowing me to special summon him if I banish a warrior from my grave like Durendal." A mighty warrior in bulky, silver armor and wielding a huge sword appeared. "I then set two cards."

"It's my move." Nelson declared. "I'll start by setting my pendulum scale with the **Scale 1: Superheavy Samurai General Jade** and **Scale 8** : **Superheavy Samurai General Coral**." A large green and black machine samurai appeared followed by a large red and black machine samurai.

"Pendulum Scale?" Nistro looked at the two monsters who were floating above Nelson. "What is this?"

Kala looked at the places where Nelson had placed the monsters. _"So, that's what those two extra slots on his disk were for. That duel disk is registering this as an official move, and the Augmented Reality seems to have no problems."_

Yuma looked at Nelson. "So, that's the Pendulum Scale." He nodded. "Alright, let's see what it can do. Go for it Nelson."

"I actually set my scale for something other than Pendulum Summoning." Nelson declared. "You'll see in a few seconds because I'm summoning **Superheavy Samurai Battleball(LV 2/100/800)**."

A round dark orange and gold machine samurai appeared. "I then activate General Jade's Pendulum Effect allowing me to, once per turn, raise the level of a Superheavy Samurai monster by 1. That means Battleball becomes a level 3.

That's perfect because his effect allows me to use a monster on my opponent's field for a synchro summon. So, I will give Great Sword a tune up and Synchro for 8. Synchro summon **Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi(LV 8/2000/2800)** in defense mode."

A bulky black and blue machine samurai appeared. "I'll activate his ability. Since I have no spell/traps in my grave, he can destroy a spell/trap on my opponent's field. That also deals my opponent 500 life points of damage ( **Nistro 3500)**. I'll end my turn."

Nistro was ecstatic. "Ha ha, this is exactly what I was hoping for. Yes, you two are providing an excellent challenge, and the first turns aren't even finished."

Kala looked at the two Synchro monsters. "Looks like I'll have to put in more effort than I was planning. Since one my opponents control monsters, and I control no monsters, I can special summon **Solo the Melodious Songstress(LV 4/1600/1000)**."

A light red skinned female in a red, blue, and dark range dress appeared. "Since I control a Melodious monster, I can special summon **Canon the Melodious Diva(LV 4/1400/2000)**." A blue skinned female in purple dress with a gold mask appeared.

"Now, I activate **Fortissimo** which can grant one of my Melodious monsters 800 more attack. I'll grant it to **Canon the Melodious Diva(LV 4/2200/2000)**. I can then send this card to the grave allowing me to Fusion summon **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra**."

"I activate **Stardust Warrior's** effect." Yuma countered. "Your monsters summon is negated and destroyed."

"That's exactly what I expected." Kala stated. "I activate **Ostinato**. Since I control no monsters, I can use two monsters, from my deck and/or hand, to fusion summon. I'll use **Shopina the Melodious Maestra** and **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra** from my deck.

Fusion summon **Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir(LV 7/2500/2000 effect)**." A fairy in a yellow dress with light blue flowers on her shoulder appeared. "Her effect grants her 300 more ATK for every material used to summon her. Now I set one card.

With my turn ending, a few effects activate. Due to Ostinato, my Fusion monster is destroyed, and the materials used are brought to the field. Come forth **Shopina the Melodious Maestra(LV 7/2300/1700)** and **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra(LV 8/2600/2000)**."

A purple skinned woman with green hair and purple dress appeared followed by a blue skinned female in a red dress. "Since Bloom Prima was sent to the grave, I can add a Melodious monster from my grave to my hand."

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Nelson: 4000**

 **Nistro: 3500**

 **Kala: 4000**

Yuma drew and Astral spoke up. **"Careful Yuma. Nistro uses the same deck as Lance and that Melodious deck seems tricky."**

"Don't worry, I got this Astral." Yuma declared. "I summon **Junk Synchron(LV 3/1300/500)**." A small warrior decked out in orange, rusted armor appeared. "His ability allows me to special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard.

So, I'll special summon the monster I discarded to summon Quickdraw. Come forth, **Speed Warrior(LV 2/900/400)**." A warrior decked out in gray armor appeared. "I'll then activate **Level Lifter**.

By sending a monster to the grave, the level of up two monsters on the field can become the same as the sent monster. I'll send the level 2 Nitro Synchron to the grave making Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron level 2 monsters.

Now I'll use Junk Synchron to tune Speed Warrior and Synchro for 4. Synchro summon **Armory Arm(LV 4/1800/1200)**." A black arm with dark red claws appeared. "I can equip him to a monster on my field granting said monster 1000 more ATK.

I choose **Stardust Warrior(LV 10/4000/2500)**. Now he will attack Kala's Melodious Maestra ( **Kala 2600)**. Armory Arm provides another effect. If the equipped monster destroys your monster, you will take damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster."

"That means, I lose." Kala stated shocked.

"Not quite." Nistro interjected. "I figured that monster gave an effect like that, so I'll activate my face down **Undying Heroic Spirit**. Now, I draw a card, if it's a Heroic monster, the damage received is reduced by that monster's ATK, and I get to add the card to my hand.

Any other card allows the attack to go through, and I must discard the card I drew." Nistro drew and smiled. "The card I drew was **Heroic Challenger-Chain Scythe(1600)** meaning the damage Kala receives is lessened by 1600 **(Kala 1000)**."

Kala looked at Nistro in shock before shaking her head. "I activate my trap **Necro Fusion**. By banishing the materials from the grave, I can fusion summon. So, I will banish Mozarta and Bloom Prima. Fusion summon **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir(LV 6/1000/2000)**."

A small fairy in a blue dress appeared.

"I end my turn." Yuma declared.

Nistro drew. "Since my opponent controls a monster and I do not, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(LV 4/1800/200)**." A warrior decked out in black armor appeared. "I'll then normal summon **Chain Scythe(LV 4/1600/300)**."

A warrior in gray and black armor wielding a chain scythe appeared. "One of his effects can allow me to special summon a Heroic Challenger from the grave. Welcome back **Heroic Challenger-Double Lance(1700/900).** Now I will build the overlay network twice.

Once with Double Lance and again with Assault Halberd and Chain Scythe. Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O2/2000/2000)** and **Heroic Champion-Atlantis(R 4/O 1/2000/1000)**."

" **We have no choice."** Astral stated.

Yuma nodded. "I activate my Stardust Warrior's effect to negate Excalibur's summoning and destroy him."

"That's fine because now I won't have to waste Atlantis' overlay unit on a direct attack. First, I'll activate **Magnum Shield** granting my Atlantis ATK equal to his original DEF making him 3000 strong. He will attack Yuma directly." Nistro declared.

"I activate **Train Construction Signal Red(LV 3/1000/1300)**." An orange machine with red flashing lights appeared. "When my opponent declares an attack, I can special summon this monster, redirect the attack, and this monster won't be destroyed from the battle **(Nelson 2000)**."

Yuma looked at Nelson. "Whoa, thanks."

Nelson gave a thumbs up.

"I see now." Nistro stated. "That's some deck you got. To make the most of it, you can't use spells/traps, so you offset it with monster effects from the hand. I end my turn."

"I thank you for the compliment, but it won't make me lose sight of the duel." Nelson drew. "Now I activate the effect of my **Super Heavy Samurai Soulhorns** and equip them to Sarutobi allowing him to make two attacks a turn.

Wait because I also equip him with my **Super Heavy Samurai Soulshield** increasing **Super Heavy Samurai Sarutobi(LV 8/2000/4000)** DEF. Now my monster will attack your Bloom the Melodies Diva."

" _The kid doesn't know what he's walking into."_ Nistro held out his hand. "I activate my **Undying Heroic Spirit**. Let's see what I draw." He drew and smirked. " **Heroic Challenger Thousand Blades(1300)**. Your damage is decreased by 1300."

"It's still enough to defeat Kala." Yuma declared.

" **I wouldn't be sure."** Astral declared. **"Kala was worried at first, but she has regained her composure. It is likely that Bloom has an effect we are unaware of."**

Once the attack hit Bloom, Kala said, "Nice try, but Bloom is not destroyed by battle and I only take half the damage. Couple that with Nistro's trap, and I'm still in the game **(Kala 300)**. On top of that, I can deal damage equal to the difference of our monster's attacks **(Nelson 1000)**."

"I almost had her." Nelson sighed. "Sorry Yuma."

"Don't beat yourself up." Yuma smiled. "It was still an amazing play."

"My sticking around is bad news for him because his duel is over." Kala declared. "I leave the rest to you Nistro." Kala stated.

Nistro looked at her shocked. "You aren't…"

"It's my only move that makes sense in this duel." Kala declared sternly. "I set one card for my partner before attacking Sarutobi with Bloom casing us both to lose."

Bloom struck out against Sarutobi. While it remained on the field, Kala was not safe from the damage. This was also true for Nelson who had no way to defend against Bloom's effect ( **Nelson 0/Kala 0)**. Both duelists were knocked back.

"Kala!" Nistro worriedly shouted.

Yuma worriedly shouted. "Nelson!"

Kala sat up. "Just focus on taking that kid down."

Nelson got to one knee. "I'll be okay Yuma. Sorry, I couldn't be of more help, but you got this."

Yuma nodded firmly. "Don't worry about it." He turned back to the duel. "You were a huge help."

Nistro nodded to Kala. "I'll take this kid down and claim every Number he's got."

 **(0 cards in hand; Yuma 4000/1 card in hand; Nistro 4000)**

"Alright, it's my move and I'm feeling the flow!" Yuma drew. "I'll have my Stardust Warrior attack your Atlantis."

Both monsters were destroyed.

Nistro was shocked. "Why would you do that kid?"

"I did it because my warrior has another effect. If it's sent to the grave by battle, or your card effect, I can special summon a level 8 or lower Warrior Synchro from my extra deck. Mine is chalk full of them. Come on out **Crimson Bladder(LV 8/2800/2600)**." A warrior wielding twin blades and decked out in red armor appeared. "Now he will attack you directly."

"I activate my **Undying Heroic Spirit**." Nistro drew and grunted., "It's a spell this time, so it goes to the grave. You're attack makes it through **(Yuma 4000/Nistro 1200)**."

"I then set one card and end my turn. Wait, before you take yours, you need to understand my Bladder's effect. On your turn, you won't be able to special summon a monster above level 5." Yuma declared.

"Noted." Nistro drew. "Get ready kid because this duel is over! I activate my partner's **Call of the Haunted** allowing me to bring **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 0/2000/2000)** back from the grave." A mighty warrior decked out in red armor and with a huge blade appeared.

"Since you no longer have Stardust, he's here to stay. That is until I activate my **Rank-Up-Magic King's Legacy**. For this, I must target a Heroic Champion-Excalibur I control and rebuild the overlay network with that very monster.

This allows me to bring out the king. Xyz summoned **Heroic King-Arthur Pendragon(Rank 8/O 1/3500/3000)**." A young man with flowing blond hair and adorned in silver and red armor appeared wielding the true Excalibur.

"Now I activate King's ability. By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate the effects of a monster on the field." Nistro smirked. "Then, I gain life points and my monster gains ATK equal to half that targeted monster's ATK.

Crimson Bladder is the only target **(Yuma 4000/Nistro 2600)**." **Heroic King-Arthur Pendragon(R 8/O 0/4900/3000)**. "Now my King shall attack Bladder dealing a massive blow to your life points."

Yuma smiled. "I will gladly take that damage to in turn deal you double as effect damage. I activate **Bye Bye Damage** **(Yuma 1900/Nistro 0)**."

Nistro grunted as he was knocked onto his back by the resulting attack

Nelson happily patted Yuma on the back. "I knew you had this."

Yuma smiled and put an arm around him. "No, we had this all the way."

"Yo kids!" Nistro shouted getting their attention. "Catch!" He threw them each the last heart pieces they were missing. "You two earned your place in the finals but know that we'll be there waiting for a rematch. I'll take you two, the original Number, and Lance down myself."

Yuma smiled. "You're on!"

"Let's go Nistro." Kala firmly stated.

They both jumped away from the scene.

Nelson sighed. "This tournament keeps on presenting more and more people to worry about."

Astral floated down to the two of them. **"That may be, but our side is filled with people for them to worry about as well."** He looked at Nelson. **"With those Super Heavy Samurais, you can help Lance pick up Yuma's slack."  
**

Yuma grunted before angrily shouting. "Astral, why can't you be a little nicer! Come on, I've made leaps and bounds in my dueling and deck! The least you could do is show a little gratitude!"

Nelson chuckled. _"Those two never change."_

 _ **Heartland Tower**_

Nistro, Dextra, and Kala walked along the halls together.

"So, Zeera Hogan is just as much an opponent to fear as we thought." Kala stated after hearing about Dextra's duel.

"Yes, and it seems like she is not above stepping into protect them even if she does have a more stand back and observe method. The fact that she is after Kite and Shay is troubling." Dextra stated.

Nistro chuckled. "Afraid they won't beat her?"

"Kite can take her." Dextra stated.

Kala said, "Shay is my opponent to beat in the finals. I've dueled him before, so I'm confident Shay can beat Zeera. In addition, based on how Zeera conducted herself, it's likely she doesn't have a Number."

Dextra nodded. "That is a strong possibility; however, she could have a Number and be unaffected by it like Kite, Shay, Yuma, or Lance."

Nistro smiled. "If they have Numbers, I'll take them after I've defeated them." He stared ahead as he saw the transparent backs of Kite and Shay. _"You two are duelist I also want to defeat. Maybe collecting some Numbers will get you to see me as a serious rival."_

 _ **Heartland Hotel: Monitor Room**_

Vetrix was enjoying some cartoons when his four children entered the room.

He spun around and faced them with a smile. "A most wonderful opportunity has presented itself." He pressed a button causing the screens to display images of Shark, Rio, Nelson, Organization, and Hart.

"The first three have awakened their power, the fourth has been in the city, and the fifth, Dr. Faker's own son, has been resonating. Tonight, is the night to strike, and we have Quatro to thank for this revelation."

Quatro was surprised. "What do you mean Vetrix?"

"Your loos to Shark gave us a reading of the power he contains. With that single reading, I was able to scan the city for others. Barian Power." He turned to the monitors. "We will each take a target and capture them."

"I will take Shark." Quatro declared. _"I will get my revenge for his earlier defeat."_

"Let me put it this way Quatro. Your defeat, despite what it has given us, is still a defeat. That is why you must prove yourself." He smiled. "Your enemy will be Nelson." Vetrix looked at his remaining children.

"Dos will take Organization, Trey will capture Shark, and Rio is my target. Quinton, stand by and observe Hart. These readings aren't an accident." He pressed a button. "Their current locations have been uploaded to your duel gazers."

"As you wish Vetrix." The four of them stated.

* * *

 _ **Total Numbers: 74**_

 _ **Lance's Numbers: 12, 16, 19, 21, 52, 54, 57, 61, 83, 86**_

 _ **Yuma's Numbers: 11, 13, 17, 28, 31, 34, 39, 50, 85,**_

 _ **Kite's Numbers: 10, 14, 20, 30, 38, 53, 56, 62, 90, 92, 95**_

 _ **Shun's Numbers: 24, 55, 59, 67, 68, 70, 72, 74, 87, 89, 91**_

 _ **Dos' Numbers: 23, 78**_

 _ **Shark's Numbers: 32, 37, 47, 73**_

 _ **Rio's Number: 26**_

 _ **Tori's Number: 7**_

 _ **Shane's Numbers: 22, 25, 45, 48, 75, 96**_

 _ **Quatro's Numbers: 15, 40, 88**_

 _ **Trey's Numbers: 6, 33, 36**_

 _ **Organization's Numbers: 18, 27, 29, 35, 41, 42, 49, 51, 63, 77, 82, 84, 93**_


	30. Duelists Clash:Part 1

_**Heartland City, Evening…**_

Mr. Heartland appeared before everyone in the city. "Greetings magnificent duelists. The sun is setting on the 2nd day of the World Duel Carnival. Tomorrow, the battle for heart pieces continues. For now, rest your decks and gather your strength."

Kite flew through the image with Shay coming up beside him.

 _ **Heartland Tower**_

Kite, Shay, and Orbital walked the halls together. The two brothers were really starting to show the negative impact their Photon Modes had on them.

Orbital came to walk in front of them. "Masters Kite and Shay, I know how important finding Numbers are to you, but you need to ease up with the Photon Modes. If you keep this up…"

Both looked at Orbital fiercely.

Kite replied. "Your concern is noted. Now get back to tracking down Numbers."

Shay stumbled forward as his vision went blurry for a moment. He recovered, placed a hand over his left eye, and shook his head.

Kite looked at him concerned. "Shay, are you okay?"

Shay took a deep breath and stood tall. "I'll be fine once we've seen Hart and Lulu." He looked at Kite giving him a smile. "We both know they are who matters."

Kite closed his eyes and gave his brother a pat on the back while saying nothing else.

 _ **Top of the Tower**_

Lulu sat in her wheelchair next to Hart as he looked out the window. She reached out her hand and ran it through his hair; however, he didn't seem to pay it any mind. Her attention was soon drawn to the elevator as Shay and Kite entered with genuine smiles.

"How are you feeling today you two?" Shay asked.

Hart simply said, "Brothers…"

Lulu nodded now seeming a little pale with the lights on, but she chuckled. "It's definitely not one of my worst day."

They both kneeled before their sibling, Kite before Lulu and Shay before Hart. This allowed the two of them to get a good look at their older sibling's exhaustion. The two oldest just couldn't hide it given their current state.

Kite nodded. "You two just need to hang in there. Soon, you will be all better."

Shay nodded as well. "Can you do that for us?"

They each patted their siblings' shoulders before getting up to leave only for Kite to fall to his knee and Shay to collapse onto the ground.

"Brothers…" Hart shouted worriedly.

"Are you two okay?" Lulu asked.

Shay was panting as he got to his feet and chuckled. "Kite and I spared earlier."

Kite nodded. "Just got a little intense is all."

Kite helped Shay to his feet and moved to the elevator before it took them down.

 _ **Hallway**_

Kite was helping Shay down the hall. "I'm sorry Kite. I tried to hold it together for them."

Kite smiled at him. "Don't worry Shay. I didn't do much better myself."

 _ **Top of the Tower**_

Lulu noticed that Hart was unnaturally still after seeing that, so she pushed her wheelchair forward. "Hart, are you…"

Hart said, "I must go…"

Suddenly, his energy surged causing the energy inside of Lulu to do the same. Lulu screamed out in pain while Hart's was more an extension of power. People observing the two were utterly shocked.

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Yuma, Tori, and Lance were walking together.

Tori had an abundance of sweets which she was overjoyed at. "Thanks for buying me all these sweets Yuma, but how come you didn't get any for yourself?"

Yuma had his hand in his pockets and was grouchy. "I thought you were going to share."

"Come on Yuma, you know Tori loves sweets." Lance rolled his eyes. "You should have thought ahead like I did." He tossed his best friend a chocolate bar. "Just like I knew you'd make the wrong assumption."

Yuma smiled. "Alright, you're the best Lance!"

He took a bite only for the people around them to draw their attention to the street where they saw Hart and Lulu. It was almost as if they suddenly appeared.

"Hart, what did you do!?" Lulu asked.

She wasn't freaked out by Hart's powers rather by the place they'd ended up. Hart started to move forward.

"That's Lulu!" Lance shouted.

Yuma nodded. "Yeah, I recognize her from that photo. Same as the kid. Their Kite and Shay's siblings!"

"Stay here!" Lance shouted.

He ran into the street only for Yuma to follow him.

"Yuma!" Tori worriedly shouted. "Lance!"

Lulu looked at Lance and genuinely smiled. "Lance, it's you!"

"Yeah, I could say the same." Lance frantically looked around. "What are you two…" He stopped as he heard a truck, and everyone looked at the oncoming vehicle. "No time!"

He picked up Hart, threw him on the wheelchair, and pushed it out of the way before kicking Yuma to a point that he'd be just clear of the semi currently bearing down on them. Unfortunately, this left Lance undefended as the truck barred down on him.

At the last possible second, his pendant activated throwing up a white barrier as the truck tried to avoid him. The truck crashed kicking up dust and debris as Yuma, Tori, and Lulu, with Hart, came up to the scene.

Lance was panting and looking at himself with wide eyes. "I'm… I'm alive." He picked up his pendant. "I am glad I never take this thing off."

Hart looked at Astral. "You look like you're cold."

Yuma looked from Hart to Astral. "Can he see you him as well?"

"Yes, I can." Hart stated. "Who is he?"

"My name is Astral." Astral replied.

Lance shook his head as the police started to arrive. "I know my dad is an officer, but this whole situation is a little more complicated. I also don't think he'll be arriving with the troops on this one, so let's get out of here. We can figure this all out later."

"That's probably a good idea." Lulu stated.

Yuma grabbed the wheelchair. "I'm so going to regret this later!"

"Probably." Tori stated.

Lance, now over his near death, shouted. "Just run already!"

So, the entire group ran from the scene.

 _ **Heartland Tower: Monitor Room**_

Dextra, Kala, and Nistro were looking a screen currently displaying Hart's room.

"So, what do we think cased this? A monster? Band of mercenaries perhaps?" Nistro sarcastically asked.

"You know perfectly well it was subjects 0 and 1." Dextra stated. "If Heartland finds out they're out there…"

"…Shay and Kite may lose any rights they had to visit them." Kala finished.

Nistro smiled. "Relax, Heartland won't find a thing out. Neither will Shay and Kite. We'll have the kids back by morning."

 _ **Hogan Residence**_

Lance walked down the stairs to find everyone in the living room.

He walked into the kitchen. "My families currently out doing who knows what, so at least we have the place to ourselves while we try to sort through this." He opened the fridge. "Sorry Lulu, but we don't have any meals prepared. If you and Hart are hungry, we got apples."

Lulu nodded. "Thank you, Lance. That will do just fine."

He grabbed five apples, tossed one each to Yuma and Tori, gave two to Lulu for her and Hart, and kept one for himself. Lulu held out an apple to Hart causing him to look at her in confusion.

Lulu smiled kindly. "It's an apple Hart." She took a bit of her own. "You eat it like this." Hart bit into his apple and chewed. "That's it Hart."

Hart really began to dig into the apple causing everyone to smile. Even though the three middle schoolers didn't really understand, the moment between brother and sister was heartwarming.

Once Hart finished the apple, in a mere minute, he looked at Lace. "Can I have another?"

Lance grabbed another one from the fridge and gave it to him with a smile. "Sure, thing little guy. We got plenty." He chuckled. "Yuma and I often argue which is the better duel fuel."

"It's clearly rice balls." Yuma declared.

Lance bit his own apple. "No way. Apples are superior in every way."

"Will you two knock it off!" Tori shouted.

Lulu laughed genuinely before nodding. "I haven't said it yet, but I'm really grateful to you and your friends Lance. You've all been so kind."

Lance nodded. "We couldn't leave you Lulu."

Lulu nodded before looking at Hart who seemed exceptionally tired. "Is there somewhere Hart can sleep."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Lance nodded. "You can both use my room. You two are brother and sister, right? So, sharing the same bed shouldn't be an issue?"

Lulu nodded. "It won't be. I often fall asleep with Hart when reading him stories anyways."

Tori smiled. "That's so sweet."

 _ **Lance's Room**_

Lulu and Hart were fast asleep.

 _ **Living Room**_

The four friends were gathered around discussing things.

"So, what do you think happened?" Tori asked. "Why were they in the middle of the street?"

"I have no idea, and it doesn't seem like they want to talk about it." Yuma stated.

Lance sighed. "We have no right to pressure them. I at least know where they live, so we can take them back there in the morning."

"That probably is the best course of action, but I'd be lying if I said I wanted to face off with Kite and Shay again. They'll see you two, initiate a duel, and I'll have to jump in." Tori shook her head. "I know I need to…"

Yuma fell back onto the couch. "It's alright Tori. We'll worry about some duel when and if it comes."

"All things considered; they may let the three of us go without taking our Numbers this time." Lance stated. "I'm not sure though."

" **What I'm curious about is why Hart could see me, but not Lulu."** Astral stated. **"I get this feeling from them. It's strange, yet so familiar. Maybe they have a clue where I'm from."**

"Hart!" Lulu shouted getting everyone's attention.

They all looked at one another before booking it upstairs.

 _ **Lance's Room**_

They burst into the room to find Lulu finishing helping herself into the wheelchair and the window thrown wide open.

She looked at Lance with tears in her eyes. "He climbed out the window! Lance, I don't know where he's going!"

"Damn, we'll just have to track him down then." Yuma stated.

Lance grabbed her wheelchair. "We will, but we can't take risk Lulu. Your brothers don't want you to hurt yourself just as much as I imagine they don't want Hart to hurt himself."

Lulu nodded. "We need to be fast, but careful at the same time."

"Come on, let's get moving!" Tori shouted.

 _ **Park: With Rio**_

Rio had just made it to the ice cream stand before it closed and was now on her way home with a smile on her face. _"This tournament is great. Because there's so much dueling going on, there's no way Reginald should be home. This means he can't grill me for being out."_

Her thoughts were stopped by a familiar, red whip ensnaring her right arm and vanishing. Unlike the whip, the user wasn't someone she knew. It was in fact Vetrix who stepped out before her laughing.

"Rio Kastle." Vetrix stated. "I will be taking your Number and you will be coming with me."

"You'll have to beat me in a duel before that ever happens." Rio firmly replied.

Vetrix nodded. "I'm quite aware."

 _ **Harbor: With Shark**_

Shark had his hands in his pocket as he stared out over the ocean thinking over what Lance had said to him. _"Seriously man, chill it with the revenge a little. All you're going to do is worry Rio. Honestly, I'm already starting to worry about you."_

Shark sighed. _"Is that true? I've made no secret of my hate for Quatro, but does it really cause Rio to worry?"_

"You seem to be thinking awfully hard Shark." Trey stated.

Shark looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "You were with Quatro earlier."

Trey shot his duel anchor at Shark before he could fully register things catching him. "I was, and since he could not claim your Numbers, I will take up the cause. That's not all. Once I beat you, you'll be meeting with my father."

"If you think you can beat me, then you have another thing coming." Shark stated firmly. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with a Shark."

 _ **Heartland Academy: With Nelson**_

Nelson jumped over the wall intent on cutting through the academy as he booked it on home. _"I let my last duel run on and now mom's going to yell at me for being late!"_ He was stopped by a red whip catching his arm. _"Oh, boy!"_

Quatro chuckled. "You may not be who I wished to spoil, but it will not stop me from giving my fan service. You should feel honored."

" _This is… Quatro. I've heard of him. Especially recently from Yuma and Lance."_ Nelson stared him down. "Don't expect me to buckle under the weight of this match Quatro."

Quatro laughed. "Yes, hold onto that attitude. It will only make tearing you down more satisfying."

 _ **Heartland City Rooftop: With Organization**_

Organization was surveying the city when he suddenly felt a presence close by. One very much like that he could feel with Yuma and Lance only this one was one entity. Not an entity near other people.

" _An Astral World Being."_ Organization turned to face Dos who shot out her red whip, but Organization dodged it. "I believe you will find that I'm no normal enemy, but the same could be said of you, right Astral Being?"

"So, the Barian can sense what I am. Quite the surprise since your kind isn't known for that." Dos stated.

"I'm a special case among them." Organization informed. "That said, I merely dodged your whip to prove such a point, but don't think that a denial of your challenge. I can sense the two Numbers in your possession, and I want them."

"I can sense the many in your possession." Dos stated. "For my family, Astral World, and the Lancers, I will claim them."

"Well then, let's get down to business and stop wasting time." Organization stated.

 _ **Heartland City**_

Four duels were about to get underway, but something was already happening just by these duelists coming together. There was magic and power in the air. Crest, Astral, and Barian all singing their own song.

 _ **Hogan Residence**_

Lance, pushing Lulu in her wheelchair out if the house with Yuma and Tori running out ahead of them.

"Hart, where are you!?" Yuma shouted.

Lulu shouted. "Please, if you're nearby, come out!"

Suddenly, Lance's pendant began to glow a brilliant white and he got flashes of the locations where duels were about to break out. Shark vs Trey, Rio vs Vetrix, Nelson vs Quatro, and Organization vs Dos.

"They have to attack now of all time." Lance declared.

Tori looked at him. "What's wrong Lance?"

Lance looked at Lulu and sighed. "Lulu, I'm sorry, but I have to go." He looked at Yuma and Tori. "Shark and Nelson are dueling Trey and Quatro respectfully, and Rio is currently engaged in a duel with someone dressed like them."

"Really!?" Yuma questioned. "Now of all times!?"

Lulu looked at him with a sincere smile. "It's alright, I can tell this is something important."

Lance nodded. "Yuma, you and Tori go with Lulu to look for Hart. I'll call on some of our other friends, and we'll deal with the duels."

"Sounds like a plan." Tori stated.

Lance ran off and began calling multiple numbers through his duel gazer. Soon, he managed to get through to Zeera, Crow, Caswell, Cat, and Lloyd. Shane hadn't picked up.

"Sorry if some of you are busy, but something big seems to be going down throughout the city. Those people in medieval clothing are making moves against Shark, Rio, and Nelson. In addition, a duel is breaking out between one of them and Organization. We need help."

Zeera said, "I think we're all ears after that honey. What do you need?"

"I'm moving to back Rio up. Lloyd, your brother is currently at Heartland Academy. Cat and Caswell, go to Shark. Mom, you and dad should head to Organization. It's happening at the same time as the others, so it must be important."

"Thanks for informing me of this Lance." Lloyd declared. "I'll head over immediately.

Caswell said, "Cat and I will make sure Shark's okay."

"I may not be his biggest fan, but I know how much he means to Yuma as a friend." Cat agreed.

"You have been involved in this whole mess from the beginning, so we'll trust you." Crow stated. "Just be careful."

Zeera decided to throw in some light heartedness to the situation. "Now, go save your girlfriend."

Zack blushed. "Mom, not the time, and she's not my girlfriend."

He hung up before she could say anything further.

 _ **With Yuma, Tori, and Lulu**_

Yuma pushed Lulu as he and Tori ran through the streets looking for Hart.

"How do we find one boy in all of Heartland?" Tori asked.

"I don't know!" Yuma shouted.

Lulu closed her eyes and concentrated. _"Hart…"_ He eyes snapped open. "Go left!"

Yuma turned and asked, "What's…"

"Just trust me." Lulu stated firmly. "I know where Hart is and where he's going." She looked at the ground sadly. _"Oh Hart, it all makes sense now."_

 _ **Bridge**_

"Hart!" Lulu shouted as the group finally caught up causing Hart to turn to them. "I know what you've been wanting to do this entire time."

Before she could say anymore, a helicopter's light shined down on them.

Nistro jumped down to the ground. "Hart and Lulu." He grinned. "You two are out past your bedtime." He then noticed Yuma. "You again."

"Nistro." Yuma stated. "What do you want with Hart and Lulu?"

"This has nothing to do with you." Nistro declared. "The less you kids know, the better."

Suddenly, a red sphere of electricity nailed the helicopter with just enough power that the people inside were able to land.

Everyone looked at Lulu who slowly rose from her wheelchair panting and sweating. "Yuma, you and Tori take Hart to the windmills. He'll take you to the specific one. I'll stay behind and buy you guys time."

"Sister…" Hart stated.

"Lulu…" Yuma and Tori stated.

"Lulu, don't be difficult." Nistro stated. "You know that the only safe place for the two of you is Heartland City."

Dextra and Kala stepped out of the downed ship.

Dextra said, "Just come back with us."

"There's no need to do anything rash Lulu." Kala added. "Your health is already questionable."

Lulu had grabbed her D-pad and gazer as she slowly moved forward. "It doesn't matter how bad my health is. My little brother wants to go to the windmills. He wants to get caramels for my brothers. I will not let you three impede him."

"Caramels?" Yuma questioned confused.

"Just go, now!" Lulu ordered.

Tori grabbed Yuma's hand forcing something into it. "You heard her Yuma." She stepped forward. "Get Hart to the windmills. I'll stay with Lulu and try to buy double the time."

Yuma grit his teeth before grabbing Hart's wrist and running.

"Damn it, you two go after them." Nistro declared. "I'll…"

Lulu suddenly screamed as her eyes went a deep red and a barrier spread out entrapping the five of them.

"What's going on?" Tori asked confused.

Lulu was pale, panting, and sweating, but she stood her ground. "Sorry about that Tori. I know there's a lot to explain, but I can't right now."

Tori looked at her before looking at the three duelists and gaining determination. "Don't worry Lulu. It's fine." Lulu looked at her surprised. "I can tell you aren't a bad person. Your circumstances are just odd. Story of the last months. Anyways, let's do this."

"No choice now." Dextra stated as she looked around. "We'll just have to beat them quickly."

"3 on 2 are odds in our favor." Kala looked at Lulu. "Even if she's one of our opponents."

"Not the usual way I like to duel." Nistro was disappointed. "I guess it can't be helped."

"If you're going to complain about it, then let's go one on one. Me and you." A figure stated suddenly appearing behind Nistro. "Then you shouldn't have a problem."

Everyone was stunned as the figure that appeared wore a brown cloak and white mask. Before anyone could ask questions, he teleported himself and Nistro out.

 _ **Rooftop Nearby**_

The cloaked figure let go of Nistro and jumped back. "Just who in the world are you?"

"I am Declan Akaba. Leader of the Lancers and in need of someone to test my deck on." Declan explained. "I detected Barian power here, and just so happened to come upon a ripe opportunity." He shot out a red whip catching Nistro. "So, let's go."

Nistro looked at the whip as it vanished before focusing on his opponent. "Looks like I don't have a choice." He grinned. "Alright, I'll take you on."

 _ **Inside the Sphere**_

Lulu was shocked. "No one should be able to enter this sphere."

"That figure did." Kala stated. "They stole Nistro." 

Dextra focused on their opponents. "Nistro can handle himself. We should focus on the two in front of us and worry about that figure later."

Tori nodded finding this night was slowly gaining on the tittle for strangest night. After some of the things that had happened, since Astral appeared, that was saying something.

"The two of us will face the two of you." Tori declared. "Get ready, because we don't intend on losing."

Lulu nodded, despite her health, firmly. "That's right."

 _ **Heartland Academy: Nelson vs Quatro**_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Nelson 4000/Quatro 4000)**

"You can go first." Quatro stated.

Nelson was just about to go when he noticed a dark red aura emanating from the young man's deck. _"What's going on?"_

 _ **Rooftop Nearby**_

Vector stood on the roof with his arm outstretched towards Quatro. _"Sorry Sirius, but I can't risk you ever getting your memories back. The Barian's must remain weak. That deck is already a little too dangerous."_

 _ **Duel**_

"Are you going to go?" Quatro asked as if nothing were wrong.

"Gladly." Nelson declared deciding to ignore it. "I summon **Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves(LV 3/100/1000)**." A samurai in brown and red armor with huge, metal gloves appeared. "Since I have no spell/ traps in my grave, I can special summon **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter(LV 2/300/600)**."

A small, metal samurai in red armor appeared. "I'll use him to give my Gigagloves a tune up and Synchro for 5. Synchro summon **Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musashi(LV 5/300/2300)** in defense mode."

A blue and red armored samurai appeared knelling before Nelson. "Now, my Gigagloves activates. Since he was sent to the grave, I can look at the top five cards of my deck and rearrange them into any order I wish.

That's not the only effect that activates. When Musashi is Synchro summoned, I can target a machine monster in my grave and return it to my hand. I choose to return my Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter. I'll end my turn."

" _A Synchro based deck. How irritating."_ Quatro drew. "Get ready kid because I'm about to show you the true meaning of pain. I summon **Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer(LV 1/100/100)**." A blue puppet with a gear for its body appeared.

"Since you control a monster, and I only control Gimmick Puppet monsters, I can special summon **Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll(LV 8/1000/1000)**." Magnetic pieces appeared and joined into a puppet.

"Now, I can activate Gear Changer's special ability bringing his level up to 8 like my Magnet Doll. With two level 8 monsters, I can build the overlay network. Xyz summon **Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder(R 8/O 2/1500/2500)**."

A huge, black puppet on a throne appeared. "I activate my giant's special ability. By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy a special summoned monster on your field. I choose Musashi; however, you take no damage since that's a Synchro. A direct attack is a whole other story."

"Not happening." Nelson declared. "I activate Gigagloves from my grave. If I banish him, I can draw the top card of my deck. If it's a Superheavy Samurai, I can add it to my hand, and all battle damage I'd take is reduced to 0." He drew and revealed the card. "It's a monster."

Quatro grunted. _"So, he had a plan to defend himself against almost anything I could have done."_ He looked at his opponent. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Nelson drew. "Since I have no spell/traps in my grave, I can special summon **Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji(LV 5/800/1800)**." A thin, yellow metal samurai appeared. "While I'm at it, why not make it two?" He smiled.

"These monsters have a unique effect in that each one can be treated as two tributes a piece for the summon of a machine type monster. I'll use that to full effect by tributing my first Waraji to summon **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei(LV 8/1000/3500)** in defense mode.

A bulky metal samurai with black and red armor appeared. "Don't think this is the end because my **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter(LV 2/300/600)** can be special summoned to the field. I'll use him to give my second Waraji a tune up and Synchro for 7.

Synchro summon **Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja(LV 7/1200/2800)**." A shiny black samurai with a muscular torso appeared wielding a rod. "Now Stealth Ninja will attack your puppet Grinder **(Nelson 4000/Quatro 2700)** , and Benkei will attack you directly."

Quatro laughed. "You fell right into my trap. I activate **Gimmick Box**. This trap reduces all that battle damage to zero and then summons itself as a monster with an ATK equal to the damage I'd have taken."

A monstrous box appeared **Gimmick Box(LV 8/3500/0)**. "The best part is, this ability doesn't care about ATK or DEF, so all 3500 DEF become my monster's attack. In other words, you've given me a useful tool for your destruction."

" _That's a powerful trap."_ Nelson stared his opponent down. "I end my turn."

Quatro drew and looked at the card before freezing as he was obscured in a red light.

" _I'm getting a bad feeling from this."_ Nelson thought worriedly.

Quatro had closed his eyes and when he opened them, a Barian emblem was on his forehead. "Get ready worm because I'm about to show you the true extent of my power!" Quatro laughed. "I activate **Xyz Reborn**.

With this, I can return **Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder(R 8/O 1/1500/2500)** to the field, but my move doesn't stop there. I activate the spell **Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force** allowing me to rebuild the overlay network with 15.

Come forth **Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter(R 9/O 2/2500/1500)**." A giant, golden puppet with dark gray wings appeared. "Yes, I can feel the power of this monster. With this, Shark will fall."

Nelson took a step back in shock. _"That emblem… Lance told me Cat had one… Barian's Force? A Number C monster? Just what is happening? Who is this duelist?"_

"First, I must deal…" Quatro began until his crest appeared on his hand glowing brilliantly and dispelling the emblem. "What, was that?"

Nelson was utterly confused. "Hey, are you okay?"

Quatro shook his head. "I'm fine." He looked at this monster. "I have no idea what just happened, but I won't deny the power this monster has. This duel is over kid. I activate **Solidarity**.

Since I only control Machine monsters in my grave, all my monsters gain 800 ATK." **Gimmick Box(LV 8/4300/0)** and **Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter(R 9/O 2/3300/1500).** "You're finished!"

Nelson was utterly shocked. "This is insane."

"Just wait because I'm only getting started. My Hunter can destroy a monster on your field like Grinder; however, all monsters are viable for his effect of dealing damage equal to their original attack so say bye to your Benkei **(Nelson 3000/Quatro 2700)**. Now Hunter will destroy your Stealth Ninja. That leaves you wide open for a direct attack from Gimmick Box."

"Not quite." Nelson declared. "I activate **Train Construction Signal Red(LV 3/1000/1300)**." An orange machine with red flashing lights appeared. "When my opponent declares an attack, I can special summon this monster.

This then redirects the attack to this monster, and he can't be destroyed by battle." He took a deep breath. _"Unlike the mistake I made with Yuma, I've placed it in defense mode meaning my life points are safe."_

"Defend yourself as you wish because it won't matter in the end." Quatro stated. "I set one card."

Nelson drew and smiled. "Since I have no spell/traps in my grave, I can special summon **Super Heavy Samurai Thief(LV 8/1000/1000)**." A green and black metal samurai built for speed appeared. "By tributing him, I can destroy a spell/trap you control and set it on my field. I choose Gimmick Box. I end my turn."

Quatro laughed. "That won't help you in the end." He drew. "First, I activate Hunter's effect destroying your Construction Signal and dealing you damage **(Nelson 2000/Quatro 2700)**. I then activate **Junk Puppet**.

This allows me to ressumon **Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll(LV 8/1000/1000)** from the grave to the field. Why have one when I can special summon another **Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll(LV 8/1000/1000)**. Now I build the overlay network with my two level 8's.

Xyz Summon **Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings(R 8/3000/2000)**." A black puppet with green hair, wings, and a blade appeared. I then activate **Xyz Effect.** Since I just Xyz summoned, I can destroy a card on your field. Say goodbye to that face down Gimmick Box."

"No!" Nelson shouted.

"Yes." Quatro laughed. "Now, take him down my Giant Hunter **(Nelson 0/Quatro 2700)**!"

Nelson was bombarded by real damage as he was knocked back screaming. When he hit the ground, he was out could.

Quatro started to approach him. _"I have no idea how that card got in my deck, but it's proven it's usefulness. Shark, you will end up just like…"_

"Not another step forward creep!" Lloyd declared as he came to stand in between Quatro and Nelson.

"Oh, and who might you be?" Quatro asked.

"I'm the guy that's going to kick your ass for hurting my younger brother." Lloyd stated furiously. "You aren't taking another step forward."

"Is that so?" Quatro chuckled amused. "I've already spoiled my target rotten, but I suppose I can spare some more fan service for you. I just love my fans too much."

"Enough talk." Lloyd declared. "We're dueling now."

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to intervene." A voice declared before a figure appeared and picked up Nelson's body.

It was Vector, but he had cast an illusion to make his form that of his Barian self. He was colored gray and black with tiny pink gems found on the sides of his body and a crudely shaped Barian Emblem at the center of it.

He has purple eyes with black outlines, and bulbous spiked, gray hair with bangs curling outward around his face. He wears a dark gray short sarong decorated with pink gems around the waist and possesses a pair of black demonic wings also adorned with pink gems.

"Who are you?" Quatro asked.

"Let go of my brother!" Lloyd stated as he lunged at Vector.

Vector threw Nelson to Quatro who just managed to react catching the unconscious kid. Lloyd turned on a dime as Vector withdrew a black octahedron containing a mini red-colored sphere pulsating with electricity.

"Get back!" Vector shouted.

He threw the sphere down causing the cube to burst and the sphere to expand. Quatro jumped far back as Lloyd stopped to see just what was happening. The Obelisk was soon trapped in the sphere with Vector.

"You asked who I am." Vector addressed Quatro as he dropped the illusion no longer needing it. "You may call me Barian, and my leader wishes to see that boy rid of his power as much as yours wants them.

Do not mistake this as a full alliance for we will simply defeat your leader when the time comes. It is just more convenient for all the power to be in one place rather than with several people. Now get out of here while I deal with him."

Lloyd has been shocked at first, but he ran at the sphere field slamming his shoulder into it only to be shocked. He slowly rose to his feet as Vector/Barian spoke.

Quatro grunted. "Looks like your stealing my fun, so that's another reason not to thank you on top of everything you've just told me." He turned away from the sphere field. "Just keep him busy."

Quatro ran off and Lloyd shouted. "Get back here!" He turned to Vector. "Alright, drop the barrier now!"

Vector jumped back. "There is only one way this barrier is dropping and that's through one of us winning this duel."

"Fine, I'll take you on." Lloyd stated. "Let's make this quick."

 _ **Harbor: Shark Vs Trey**_

Shark and Trey were just about to get down to business when Caswell and Cat arrived.

"Shark, we heard from Lance that this duel was going down!" Cat called out.

"Need any help?" Caswell asked.

"I don't need any help from either of you." Shark firmly stated. "Stay back."

"You should listen to him." A voice stated from the roof of a warehouse. "Besides, you two will be busy dueling me."

Caswell recognized that voice even before the figure jumped off the roof landing in front of them. The man that stood before them was a tall, young man with black and light blue hair, fair complexion, and yellow eyes. His attire consisted of purple and black gi and wrappings around his arms. On his back he carried an ordinary staff.

"Kaze!" Caswell stated. "What are you doing here?"

Cat looked at Caswell. "You know him?"

Caswell nodded seriously. "It was back when Yuma sought out the guidance of Master Roku. Shane and I tagged along, and this guy, the master's grandson, showed up. He uses Dark Magicians and wrecked Yuma. Shane and I stepped in before the duel concluded and barely managed a win."

Shark looked over at them. _"That guy tore through Yuma and almost beat three duelists?"_

"That's insane!" Cat shouted.

Kaze chuckled. "I've only improved my deck since then." He shot out two whips ensnaring them both. "You two will see it firsthand."

"Damn it, Kaze what is the meaning of this?" Caswell asked. "The way Roku explained it; you'd lost your hatred."

"That is not what this is about." He looked back at Trey and withdrew a card. "A friend of mine gave me this card for you." He threw it to Trey. "Use it and defeat Shark."

Trey caught the card and looked at it. He was bathed in crimson light before his crest activated breaking any spells.

"What was that?" Trey asked as he shook his head.

"Don't question it." Kaze stated before running off and dragging the students with him. "Just use it to defeat Shark!"

Trey looked at the card before nodding and inserting it into his deck. "I believe we've been interrupted enough."

"I'd say so." Shark stated. "Let's get to the part where I defeat you."

"You're running full sprint into your defeat with thinking like that." Trey countered.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Shark 4000/Trey 4000)**

"I'll go first." Trey declared. "I'll start by activating my **Sunken Kingdom** field spell. With this, all Water monsters gain 400 ATK and Level four or lower monsters can't attack Chronomaly monsters.

I'll then summon **Chronomaly Gordian Knot(LV 3/300/900)**." Stone held together by various lengths of rope appeared. "When this monster is summoned, I can special summon a Chronomaly monster from my hand. I choose **Chronomaly Crystal Skull(LV 3/900/600)**."

A large skull made of crystal appeared. "I'll now overlay my Knot and Skull to Xyz summon **Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut(R 3/O 2/2100/1000)**." A tall, purple figure with wings appeared. "I'll end my turn."

" _He was with Quatro who had Numbers, so he must have some. Why didn't he play any; furthermore, why hasn't he played a monster that takes full advantage of his own field?"_ Shark drew. "I summon **Friller Rabca(LV 3/1100/1500 field)**." A long, brown fish appeared.

"Since a Fish monster was just summoned, I can special summon **Shark Stickers(LV 3/600/1000 field)**." A long, blue fish appeared. "Now I will overlay my two level 3 monsters to Xyz summon **Number 47: Nightmare Shark(R 3/O 2/2400/2000 field)**."

A monstrous blue shark with wings and large arms appeared. "I don't know what you're playing at, but you're a fool if you think I'll willingly walk into any trap you've got planned. I detach one overlay unit from Nightmare Shark allowing one of my monsters to attack you directly."

Trey was shocked. _"So, that's 47's power."_

"Go, take him down a peg **(Shark 4000/Trey 1600)**." Shark declared. "I'll then end my turn with a face down. You're move."

"I'll admit, that was an impressive display of your mental capacities and ability, but I am far from finished." Trey drew. "I summon another **Chronomaly Gordian Knot(LV 3/300/900)**. Which means I can special summon **Chronomaly Nebra Disk(LV 4/1800/1500).** "

A stone covered in moss with a face appeared. "My Gordian Knot then changes to that same level meaning I can once again build the overlay network. Xyz summon **Number 36: Chronomaly Chateau Huyuk(R 4/O 2/2000/2500)**."

A large city contained in a blue sphere appeared. "By detaching one overlay unit from him, I can zero out your monster's attack allowing my Chrononaut to attack your monster **(Shark 1900/Trey 1600)**."

Shark grit his teeth, but he knew he was fine because he still had his face down.

Trey chuckled. "I'm not taking as many chances as you may think Shark. I activate the quickplay **Heart of Stone**. If a Chronomaly monster I control didn't destroy your monster, he can attack again."

"I activate **Zeus's Breath**." Shark countered. "This card not only negates your attack but deals you 800 life points if I control a Water Monster. Which you said it yourself, I do **(Shark 1900/Trey 800)**."

"Well done Shark, but Number 36 can still attack your monster." Trey declared. "It's over!" The monster was destroyed, but Trey was confused by the Life points **(Shark 400/Trey 800)**. "What's going on?"

Shark smirked. "The material I'd detached from Nightmare was Friller Rabca which has an effect that can activate in the grave. By banishing him, I decrease the ATK of an opposing monster by 500 giving me enough to stay in the game."

Trey was genuinely impressed. "Most impressive Shark, but this duel isn't over. I end my turn."

"Yes, it is." Shark drew. "I activate the effect of **Panther Shark(LV 5/1500/2000 effect)** from my hand. Since you control two monsters, I'm allowed to special summon him." A yellow and purple shark appeared. "I then activate **Eagle Shark(LV 5/1400/1800 effect)**."

"Since I control a Panther Shark, I can special summon him." A purple and pink shark/eagle hybrid appeared. "Now I overlay my two level 5 sharks to Xyz summon **Number 73: Abyss Splash(R 5/O 2/2800/1400)**." A mighty aquatic warrior decked out in blue armor appeared.

"By detaching one overlay unit, I can double his attack until the end of your next turn. Downside, any damage I deal with him is halved." Shark smirked. "Not a problem when your life points are low enough. Abyss destroy Huyuk **(Shark 400/Trey 0)."**

Trey was blown onto his back. _"I didn't draw that card."_

Shark approached the downed duelist with his hands in his pockets. "Now, I'll be taking any Numbers you got. A couple of people I know are looking for them. Then, you're going to explain what it is you are doing here."

Another figure rudely interrupted as he jumped down standing in between Shark and Trey. "Sorry, but my leader dictates that failure for the Arclights is not acceptable. Now I shall be your opponent."

Shark stepped back in confusion and shock. He was staring at a young man with blue hair sectioned in three layers. Blue eyes were positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. His outfit consisted of an inverse Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Your… Zane Truesdale?" Shark stated. "That's impossible. You died of old age."

"I'm not quite Zane, but I'm good enough." Zane closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for this, but your capture at the hands of the Arclight's is a necessity." He shot out a red whip of his own catching the still stunned Shark. "Now, I shall be your opponent."

 _ **Streets of Heartland: Kaze vs Caswell and Cat**_

Kaze came to a stop allowing the students, who had to keep up or risk being dragged along, the chance to recover from the sudden run.

"This should do." Kaze declared. "Now, we shall duel."

"Hold on Kaze!" Caswell shouted. "What are you doing? What is the meaning of this?"

Kaze replied, "You do not need to know a thing other than the fact that I am to be your opponent, and if you want to help Shark, you'll need to defeat me."

Cat looked at Caswell. "It's not like we have much of a choice."

Caswell sighed. "Yeah." He looked at Cat. "Be careful. Shane and I only beat him after Yuma weakened him. Even then, he put up a true fight. If what he says is true, his deck's going to be that much harder to contend with."

Cat nodded. "Right."

"Here's how it's going to work Kaze." Caswell declared. "Everyone draws on their first turn, you get two turns, and Cat and I have separate life points. In addition, no one may attack on their first turn."

"Very well. I will play by these rules provided I get to go first." Kaze replied. "To be fair, I'll restrict my own life points to 4000. Naturally, I won't attack someone who hasn't taken their first turn."

"Granted." Caswell informed.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Cat and Caswell 4000 each/Kaze 4000)**

"Here I go." Kaze drew. "I drew **Palladium Oracle Mahad(LV 7/2500/2100)**." A spellcaster in white robes under red armor appeared on the field. "Since I drew him, I can reveal him to you, and special summon him to the field.

I'll then activate both the **Magician's Left Hand** and **Magician's Right Hand**. If I control a spellcaster, the right will negate and destroy the first spell played by either of you while the left does the same to traps. With that, I'll end my turn."

"Whoa, that is some set up." Cat stated shocked.

Caswell grit his teeth. "Yeah it is." He looked at Cat. "You go before me."

Cat nodded. " _Okay Cathy, you're a little limited on what you can do, but that wouldn't stop Yuma. Don't let it stop you."_ She drew. "Alright, you can stop spell and trap effects, but what about a Pendulum.

I set the Pendulum Scale with **Scale 1 Lunalight Wolf** and **Scale 5 Lunalight Tiger**. Just to be safe, I'll activate **Lunalight Fusion** allowing me to fusion summon using monsters from my hand or field."

"Right Hand's effect negates and destroys that spell." Kaze declared.

"Now, I'll pendulum summon 2 monsters." Cat continued. "Come forth **Lunalight Emerald Bird(LV 4/1200/1000)** and **Lunalight Kaleido Chick(LV 4/1400/800)**." An emerald skinned humanoid bird appeared followed by a child in a tallow bird costume.

"Now I activate Kaleido Chick's ability. By sending any monster from my deck or extra deck to the grave, she can be treated as that monster in the event of a Fusion Summon. I'm sending Lunalight Panther Dancer to the grave.

Thanks to Lunalight Wolf's Pendulum Effect, I can fusion summon without Polymerization. I combine the newly named Lunalight Panther Dancer with Lunalight Emerald Bird. Fusion Summon Lunalight Leo Dancer(LV 10/3500/3000)." A dark-skinned female with a tail and white hair appeared. "Leo Dancer will attack your Oracle ( **Kaze 3000)**."

"When Oracle is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can special summon a **Dark Magician(LV 7/2500/2100)** from anywhere." A green robbed silver haired magician appeared. "I chose my deck and placed him in defense mode."

"My Leo Dancer can make a second attack." Cat declared. "While your life points are safe, your magician is not. I end my turn with a face down."

Kaze drew. "I'm setting my own Pendulum Scale with **Scale 2 Acrobat Magician** and **Scale 8 Black Fang Magician**. Now I'll pendulum summon **Harmonizing Magician(LV 4/0/0)**." A girl with long pink hair and white and blue clothing appeared.

"When she's pendulum summoned, I can special summon a Magician, Pendulum monster from my deck in defense position. Come on out, **Timegazer Magician(LV 3/1200/600)**." A magician in black robes appeared. "I'll then normal summon **Timebraker Magician(LV 3/1400/0)**."

A boy in a cloak with a blade appeared. "Since all three are Pendulum/Magiain Mosnters, I can use my Harmonizing Magician to tune my Timebreaker and Time Gazer together for 10. Synchro Summon **Nirvana High Paladin(LV 10/3300/2500)**."

A mage in silver armor with blue robes appeared. "Wait because this monster has an effect when summoned using a Pendulum summoned Pendulum Tuner. I get to add a card back to my hand from the grave. I choose Harmonizing Magician."

"A powerful Synchro monster and Pendulum monsters of his own… Fusion. Synchro, and Xyz…" Caswell stated in shock. "He's upped his skills and deck in such a short time."

"Well, my monster is still stronger!" Cat declared.

"I agree, but my Black Fang has an effect. If I destroy him in the Pendulum Zone, then I can target one of my opponents' monsters and half their attack until the end of this turn. I choose **Lunalight Leo Dancer(LV 10/1750/3000)**."

"No way!" Cat shouted.

"I assure you, it is most correct, and this monster isn't 10 stars just for that." Kaze declared. "Just watch. Nirvana destroy Leo Dancer **(Cat 1550)**. When Nirvana destroys an opponent's monster, they lose half their current life points as well **(Cat 775)**."

"Cat!" Caswell shouted in concern.

"I'm fine Caswell." Cat replied. "Just utterly shocked at this opponent."

Caswell nodded. "It's my turn now, and I'm not going to waste it." He drew. "I activate **Wind-Up Factory** to use up your Right Hand for this turn. I then summon **Wind-Up Soldier(LV 4/1800/1200)**."

A green and silver wind up, humanoid magnet appeared. "Since I just summoned, I'm allowed to special summon **Wind-Up Shark(LV 4/1500/1300)** from my hand. Now I activate both their abilities increasing their levels by one."

 **Wind-Up Shark(LV 5/1500/1300) and Wind-Up Soldier(LV 5/2200/1200effect)**. "I build the overlay network with my LV 5 Shark and Soldier to summon forth **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh(R 5/O2/2600/1900)**."

A red, blue, and silver machine with a drill on one hand and laser on the other appeared. "Now, I activate **Xyz Energy**. By detaching one overlay, I can destroy your Nirvana leaving you wide open for a direct attack **(Kaze 400)**. I'll then end my turn with two face down."

Kaze drew and smirked. "Most impressive. You've improved greatly Caswell, but so have I. I activate **Card of Sanctity** meaning we all draw until we are holding 6 cards each. Now I reset the Pendulum scale with **Scale 8 Harmonizing Magician**.

I'll Pendulum summon my remaining two **Dark Magician(LV 7/2500/2100) x 2**." The purple robbed and purple haired magician appeared alongside the red robbed and white-haired magician. That's not all, I activate **Dark Magic Attack** wiping out your backrow.

Cat opened her eyes wide. "He's unreal."

"Now, purple robed Dark Magician, wipe out Cat's life points **(Cat 0)**." Kaze declared.

Caswell looked back at her. "Don't worry Caswell." She got to her knees. "I'm fine. Just win this."

Caswell nodded and looked at Kaze. "So, what will you do now? Your monsters are too weak to tangle with Zenmaioh."

"I'm aware which is why I'll activate the quick play spell **Magical Dimension**. I tribute one of my monsters, summon another from my hand, and get to destroy one of yours. I choose to tribute the magician that has attacked to summon **Dark Magician Girl(2600/1700 effect)**.

Due to their being two Dark Magician's in the grave, she gains 600 ATK. Her summon means your Zenmaioh's destruction." Caswell's mouth was wide open in disbelief. "Now, finish this Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl **(Caswell 0/Kaze 400)**."

Caswell was blown onto his back just as Cat had been.

Kaze crossed his arms. "Now, you two can either continue dueling me or stay down until Shark's lost. Which is it?"

Caswell and Cat looked at each other before nodding and standing.

"We won't give up!" Caswell declared.

Cat nodded. "That's right."

"Points for bravery." Kaze stated.


	31. Duelists Clash:Part 2

_**Once again, not enough credit where credit is due. That is why I would like to shout out Star Eyes Pendulum Dragon and their story Feeling the Ultimate Flow again. They had the idea for a child of Yuma and Rio. I liked it, so I've decided to use it myself. My ultimate hope is that, while the beginning seems the same, I end up taking it somewhere Star Eyes isn't. Like before,**_ _ **go read Feeling the Ultimate Flow.**_ _ **Thank you, and enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Park: Rio vs Vetrix**_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Rio 4000/Vetrix 4000)**

"Please, do take the first turn." Vetrix stated.

"If you insist, here I go." Rio nodded. "I summon **Blackwing-Kahut the Moon Shadow(LV 3/1400/1000)**." A black bipedal bird with a blond hair color appeared. "When I control another Blackwing, I can special summon **Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind(LV 3/1300/400)**."

A small Blackwing with dark black feathers on the body and green feathers around the head appeared. "Now I will use Gale to tune Kahut and Synchro for 6. Synchro summon **Blackwing-Nothung the Starlight(LV 6/2400/1600)**."

A muscular purple and black humanoid Blackwing appeared. "When this card is special summoned, I inflict 800 life points to you **(Rio 4000/Vetrix 3200)**. I will end my turn with a face down."

"An impressive play, but I seem to recall that particular card having a secondary effect. Something about decreasing my monster's ATK/DEF by the same amount as my damage. Seems a little reckless to use it now." He smiled. "Are you scared?"

"Scared of you." Rio stared him down. "Don't make me laugh."

"I do enjoy making people laugh." Vetrix declared. "You and I are about to have a real fun time." He drew. "I summon **Heraldic Beast Basilisk(LV 4/1000/1400)**." A chicken head on a red lizards body appeared. "Now I shall equip your monster with my **Heraldry Blast**."

"What does that do?" Rio asked.

"You're about to find out once Basilisk attacks your Blackwing." Vetrix declared with a smile.

"Why would you do that!?" Rio asked shocked.

Vetrix smirked. "Because Heraldy Blast and Basilisk actually work quite well together. Basilisk destroys any monster he attacks, and the one who owns the monster equipped with Heraldry Blast takes damage equally to half that monster's attack **(Rio 2800/Vetrix 1800)**."

Rio was shocked. "That was an unorthodox yet brilliant play."

Vetrix bowed and laughed. "Why thank you. See, I told you we'd have fun."

Rio shook her head. "It doesn't matter what you come up with because I'm winning this."

"We shall see." Vetrix stated. "For now, I set four cards and end my turn."

Rio drew. "Since I have exactly three Dark monsters in my grave, I can special summon **Dark Armed Dragon(LV 7/2800/1000)**." A large dragon with dark scales appeared. "By banishing a dark monster in my grave, I can destroy a card on your field. I choose the one on the left.

With that out of the way, I'll normal summon **Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain(LV 2/500/800)**." A humanoid bird in a black gi appeared. "I'm not stopping with just these two monsters.

Since I now control another Blackwing, I can special summon **Blackwing-Oroshi the Squall(LV 1/400/600)**." A black bird appeared. "I will have him give my Dane and Dragon a tune up to Synchro for 10.

Synchro Summon **Blackwing-Full Armor Master(LV 10/3000/3000)**." A humanoid bird in thick purple and gray armor appeared. "Since he's unaffected by traps, I can attack you without worrying about them."

"Not quite." Vetrix declared. "I activate **Pinpoint Guard**. When you declare an attack, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my grave in defense mode. Welcome back **Heraldic Beast Basilisk(LV 4/1000/1400)**. It can't be destroyed this turn."

"Alright, then I will set one card." Rio declared.

Vetrix drew. "I'll summon **Heraldic Beast Leo(LV 4/2000/1000)**." A white lion in gold armor appeared. "With these two monsters, I construct the overlay network. Xyz Summon **Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage(R 4/O 2/2400/1800)**." A colorful monster appeared.

" _So, that's his Number."_ Rio thought. _"It doesn't matter because my monster is immune to all effects, and my trap will protect me in the worst-case scenario."_

"While it is true that your monster is unaffected by other card effects, that does not prevent him from being targeted. I detach one overlay unit from Genom allowing him to take on your monster's name and effect until the end of the turn.

He will then destroy himself and your monster through battle, but before that I will activate my **Heraldic Burst** sending your spell/trap back to your hand leaving your monster wide open for destruction."

Rio was utterly shocked. _"He countered what I had like it was nothing. Just who is this duelist?"_

Vetrix smirked. "It does not end there because I have my last trap known as **Xyz Reborn** allowing me to bring **Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage(R 4/O 1/2400/1800)** back to the field. Since it's still the battle phase, he will attack you directly **(Rio 400/Vetrix 1800)**."

Rio collected herself. "I'm still in the game Vetrix."

Vetrix smiled. "Not when I end my turn causing your like points to plummet another 500 due to **Heraldic Burst's** added effect **(Rio 0/Vetrix 1800)**."

Rio was knocked onto her back defeated. "How? How did you…"

Vetrix laughed. "It was far too easy to predict your moves for you are nothing special as a duelist. The only thing truly special about you is that power within. Now that I have defeated you, I will take you back with me and extract it. Not to mention that Number as well."

Rio stared at the sky in shock. _"That's right, the Number… I've lost my Number… I failed Yuma, Shark, and…"_ She closed her eyes. _"I failed Lance who has had such faith in me. Apparently, I am just a worthless duelist."_

"Rio!" Lance shouted arriving on the scene.

Rio's eyes snapped open and she craned her neck back to see him running towards her desperately as Vetrix slowly approached. At the rate they were going, plus current distance, Vetrix would reach her first.

Despite this fact, the loss, and her failure, Rio couldn't help but smile. " _He came for me."_ There was a warm feeling in her heart that made her think this was eerily familiar. _"What is this?"_

A man with sunglasses, bald head, and suit suddenly appeared in Lances way. "I'm afraid I can't…"

"I don't care what some butler has to say or even do with this." Lance declared. "I don't even know what the hell's going on." He slammed into James' gut before jumping and elbowing him in the chin. "All I know is that I'm not letting that kid lay a finger on Rio."

Lance's pendant was beginning to glow brilliantly as Vetrix made it to Rio and reached out his hands completely ignoring Lance and James. His goal was Rio and that was all that mattered to him.

"Leave her alone!" Lance shouted completely enraged.

He jumped from his current place straight at Vetrix winding up a punch. He wasn't exactly sure why he was being rash only that he got a bad feeling about this whole situation, and that he had to act. No dueling or grandstanding. Nothing except rescuing Rio.

Suddenly, Rio's own energy, crimson, began to resonate with Lance's white magic causing a shockwave of power to spread out knocking James and Vetrix away as the students were enveloped in a sphere of white and crimson. Both Lance and Rio's deck were resonating.

 _ **Astral World**_

A young, child-like being stood alone in the middle of a blue field. If it weren't for his features, you could easily mistake him for a 6-year-old. He was an oddity among the countless other residents because unlike them, he didn't glow.

He also consisted of colors other than the normal blue you tended to see. This six-year-old being was chalk white in color. His hair was short and light blue in color with orange tips. His eyes were heterochromia with the left being dark pink and the right forest green.

His attire consisted of black pants with a red line down the side, black tank top, and red shoes. It was this way on purpose to honor his only true friend and most loyal companion, Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

The being looked up at the sky with wide eyes as he felt two strong, yet familiar energies. "Mom… Dad…" Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind the being and roared. "If I go, Master Eliphas will be enraged. He told me never to leave."

Red-Eyes looked down at the being and gave a soft growl before landing and bowing his head.

"True, Eliphas doesn't seem to like me, and my parents… that's their energy. I'm certain of it." He ran over to the dragon. "You know, I never really had a reason for leaving, but I do now." He jumped on. "Let's get out of here."

Red-Eyes Black Dragon took off to the sky.

 _ **Past**_

"You must remember…" A voice that sounded like Rio's, only mature, reached both Rio and Lance's ears.

Suddenly, the middle schoolers found themselves as passenger in people that looked a lot like them only older and dressed differently. Their counterparts stood in the room of what looked like a castle next to a crib which contained a sleeping baby boy with skin like Rio's.

He also had light blue hair with orange tips. The Lance look alike, which Lance was within, wore white armor with light red highlights. A golden blade was sheathed at his side and the sheathe itself was adorned with five dragons.

One in the middle and two at either the top or bottom of the central dragon. On top of that, three of the dragons were familiar. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

One dragon on the bottom and the central dragon were foreign to Lace. Rio's look alike had pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs. She wore a long hood on her head, white heeled sandals, a white dress, and three gold rings on her legs. The Lance look alike pulled her close.

"Don't worry Marin." The look alike whispered. "I think our son is a great reason to stick around, don't you? I mean, he's proof I've grown to love you and I'm fond of Nasch. No matter what, this is my home. I'm no longer the Wandering Mercenary."

Marin smiled and leaned into him with a content smile. "Thank you for putting my mind at ease Draco. We never talked about this, and I was fearful of what could happen. I am happy to hear you consider these lands your home."

 _ **Somewhere Else, Somewhen Else**_

Draco was faced with an army of dead soldiers in an eerily dead, gray forest. Dust and blood bathed the ground as did the dead bodies of the platoon he'd led to this location. Draco himself had lost his armor, was covered in dirt, heavily injured, and panting hard.

" _Sorry Marin. Looks like I won't be coming home like I promised. Nasch, I'm sorry I'll make her cry. I just don't have the energy to summon one of my dragons to get away."_ He picked up his sword and stood his ground. _"Both of you, look after Vega."_

"Alright, you want a piece of me come get it. I killed your leader, but I won't be satisfied until you've paid for every death. Both my men and the countless innocents you've slaughtered. For the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean!"

Draco charged the soldiers, who reacted in kind, only for flames to rain down on the dead while leaving Draco unharmed. A fierce black and red dragon, more like a demon, landed. Marin jumped off and ran to Draco who fell to his knees relieved.

"Draco!" Marin slid to her knees next to him with tears in her eyes. "I made it." The tears fell. "Right? You're okay?"

Draco chuckled. "Never better, Love." He smiled at her. "Especially now that you're here."

 **On the Dragon, Later…**

Draco rested on Marin's lap and she held him close as the dragon took them home.

"I'm sorry Marin." Draco stated. "I really am." He gently placed his hand on her right cheek. "I deserve whatever Nasch does to me for making you cry

Marin smiled. "He's not going to do anything. I'll make sure of it."

Draco chuckled. "Excuse me if I don't believe you. I did make his sister cry while almost leaving her and his beloved nephew. It was only by my wife coming to find me that saved my life. I'm pretty sure she didn't have permission to leave the kingdom either."

"Just don't worry about that. I promise I'll smooth everything over with him." Marin smiled. "If there's one person who hates to see me sad more than you, it's him."

"True." Draco stated. "Anyways, mind telling me how you came riding in on this mighty dragon?"

"Her name is Red Dragon Archfiend. She contacted me from the Dragon Lands, within the realm, and told me you were in trouble. You've been a steadfast ally of the dragons, so it's not surprising they'd want to help you.

This one contacted me because she felt kinship to me. Now, the Wandering Mercenary isn't the only Dragon user around the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean. She's told me she wants to stay with me."

Draco nodded. "That's good. A dragon who offers loyalty truly shows it. She'll be a fine companion."

"Are you hoping Vega follows in our footsteps now?" Marin asked.

"Naturally." Draco looked up at her as his hand dropped. "The thought of never seeing you or him again…"

Marin began gently running her right hand through his hair. "You're seeing me now, and you'll soon see our son upon. For now, rest. You've earned it."

Draco smiled. "Thank you, Love."

Suddenly, everything vanished in a sphere of light.

 _ **With Vega: Present**_

The child looking being soared through space atop his Red-Eyes. Both were cloaked in a fusion of crimson red and deep blue energy to protect them.

"Hey Red- Eyes, you think Uncle Nasch will be there to?" Vega asked. "I know aunt Ursa said it was impossible, but she also said my father and mother being alive was impossible as well."

Red-Eyes roared.

"It's a possibility, right?" Vega nodded. "I thought so." He looked around at the space contemplatively. "I wonder if they'll even want me or what forms they have now?"

Red-Eyes gave a comforting growl.

Vega nodded firmly. "You're right. I can't let my fear and doubt dissuade me from what is done. I chose this path, so I must stick to it."

Suddenly, Red-Eyes was forced to stop as a golden figure appeared before him and a crimson red figure appeared behind.

Vega looked at them both shocked. "Master Eliphas…" He stared at the crimson figure which radiated power. "That must be Don Thousand…"

"Vega, return to Astral World immediately!" Eliphas commanded.

Don Thousand spoke, but Eliphas didn't seem able to hear him. "Do not listen to him young Barian Emperor. Return to your true home. Dumon has missed you, Nasch, and Marin since your disappearances. Wouldn't you like to make him happy?"

"Dumon?" Vega questioned. "That name sounds familiar, but I don't recall ever hearing it."

"Vega, what are you saying?" Eliphas questioned. "Who are you talking to?"

Vega closed his eyes, nodded his head firmly, and opened them completely determined. "I don't care what either of you have to say because I know for a fact my mother and father are on Earth, so that is where I'm heading."

"I knew taking in a Barian was a mistake, but I saw in you the opportunity to Rank Up." Eliphas stated. "Guess I was both wrong and a fool."

Don Thousand said, "If you deny your true home, I will take you by force."

"Arise, New Order 13: Etheric Amon." Eliphas declared.

"Destroy him Number C1000: Numeronius." Don Thousand added.

Behind Eliphas, there appeared a giant monster with gold wings while one with dark blue wings appeared behind Don Thousand.

Vega looked at the two monsters in shock and awe. _"I-I can't fight them both. I don't think I could even fight one of them if they were alone. I have to do something!"_

Red-Eyes Black Dragon gave a mighty roar before flying straight for Earth. Two beams were fired from the monsters, so Red-Eyes threw Vega off him in a way that his body took the hits. Red-Eyes cried out in agony as an explosion of light formed.

Fortunately, Vega was left unharmed by the blast and the shockwaves sent him hurtling towards earth. Unfortunately, those same shock waves rendered him unconscious and Red-Eyes turned into a sphere of light that entered Vega for recovery.

 _ **Park: Present**_

The sphere vanished leaving Rio and Lance standing. Lance was utterly confused while Rio was both that, yet also feeling an odd sense of familiarity when she thought back to her own time with Lance.

Weather she believed those were them in the past or not, which she had no idea, it did help put things in perspective with her own feelings for Lance. That said, now was not the time for such thoughts.

"Rio, do you have any idea what that was?" Lance asked.

Rio shook her head. "No idea."

"Well now, this is quite the interesting development." Vetrix stated. "I had heard about that power of yours, Lance Hogan, but to see it in person… I think you and Rio both need to come with me."

"If you want Lance, I'm sure my own leader would be fine with me lending assistance in that matter." James stated.

Vetrix was curious, but he decided to focus on more pressing matters. "If you wish to aid me, I will not deny it. It'll only make this go by quicker."

Rio and Lance ended up going back to back.

"What do we do Lance?" Rio asked.

"We duel them together." Lance state. "I know you may have lost alone, but together I think we can do this."

Rio felt more confident with Lance around, but before she could answer, she noticed Lance's deck and extra deck give off faint, white or crimson glows. Lance was too focused on the current matter to notice. She then heard roaring coming from her deck and extra deck.

She quickly skimmed through them only to find that her Blackwings were replaced by cards used to facilitate the summoning of Red Dragon Archfiend as well as various forms of the same dragon. Even her Number had changed.

" _What!?"_ Rio questioned before hearing another round of roaring. _"This night is confusing, but at least these cards… I guess… seem like they want to help me."_ She shook her head firmly. "Let's put this matter to bed."

So, the two faced off with Vetrix and James only for Lance's pendant to warn him of incoming power. "Rio, jump forward, now!"

Rio trusted him, so she jumped, at the same time as him, only for a beam of crimson and white to impact the ground creating a crater. In that crater there was an eerily familiar boy laying there unconscious. Make him a baby, and you'd have a ringer for the baby both had seen.

This boy had Rio's pale skin. He also had light blue hair with orange tips, and his attire consisted of black pants with a red line down the side, black tank top, and red shoes. A black and red deck box was gripped tightly in his hands.

"This only gets more interesting." Vetrix stated rather delighted. "Such power upon his arrival. I must also have him."

James didn't like the thought of giving some kid to Vetrix even though they seemed powerful. He decided to act once the current matter was settled. By act, he meant taking the kid to the police or something. There was no way he was leaving a kid with his current 'ally'.

"Lance…" Rio began.

"I see it to Rio, but as unbelievable as that is, I believe we would better serve him by dueling these two." Lance declared. "See his chest? It rises and falls at a steady rate. For now, stay focused but keep an eye on him. We don't know who else is out there."

Rio looked at the child before closing her eyes. She had a strong urge to take care of the boy, but Lance was right.

She took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

 _ **Street Near Organization vs Dos**_

Crow had been in the area when Lance sent in that call of all the duels going on, so it was a simple matter of driving to the location on his police bike only to stop when he noticed his wife coming out of an alleyway.

"There you are Zeera." Crow stated. "I was keeping my eyes peeled for you hoping to catch sight of you."

Zeera winked. "I'm glad I caught your eye, but this is hardly the time."

Crow rolled his eyes with an amused smile. "Not what I meant." He became serious once more. "The roof's coordinates lie just ahead. Are you picking up anything like Lance?"

Zeera shook her head. "I got nothing. Seems Lance takes after Zack when it comes to his magical abilities."

Crow nodded. "Right, well hop on and we'll…"

"Look out!" Zeera shouted as she tackled Crow off the bike as a red whip ensnared her wrist before vanishing.

"Seems like a spot of bad luck on my end." Shane stated as he walked into the light of the streetlamp. "Doesn't matter since I plan on ensnaring both of you."

Crow was on his feet ready now as he looked at Shane. "Honey, isn't that the Shane kid Lance was training?"

Zeera was focused on Shane. "Crow run to the building. He's not going to let you take your bike from here."

Shane shot out another whip, but Crow rolled to the right avoiding it. "Ah, right… I'll be going now."

He ran into the alley Zeera emerged from avoiding another whip that came his way.

Shane grit his teeth. "Seems he got away."

Zeera stared the kid down. "You're certainly not acting like the kid my son spoke about. The red whip associates you with Number Hunters. That leads me to suspect you've been lying to my son, Yuma, and their friends. Why suddenly come out of hiding?"

"Very observant Zeera Hogan." Shane declared. "I am indeed a Number Hunter. Just not on the Arclights or Kite and Shun's side. Permanently… that is. Our leader wants as many hands-on deck for tonight in hopes of helping the Arclights."

"That is?" Zeera asked.

Shane chuckled amused. "Now. Now. Now. I believe you are aware sharing secrets is rude. You are an adult after all. That said, I'll tell you if you manage to beat me in a duel."

"I'm locked in anyways, so let's see what you got kid." Zeera stated.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Zeera 4000/Shane 4000)**

"I will start." Shane declared. "I summon **Malicevorous Skewer(LV 2/300/300)**." A purple armored demon with a skewer for a weapon appeared. "When Skewer is summoned, I can special summon a Malicevorous monster from my hand.

I choose **Malicevorous Knife(LV 2/600/100)**." A fiend in purple armor and wielding a red knife appeared. "When a Malicevorous monster with a different name is summoned, I can special summon **Malicevorous Spoon(LV 2/100/500)**."

A small fiend in purple armor and wielding a spoon appeared. "I'm far from done. I'll overlay all three level 2 monsters to Xyz summon **Number 96: Dark Mist(R 2/O 3/100/1000)**." A truly fiendish, monstrous figure appeared with razor sharp claws and blazing fire eyes.

Dark Mist chuckled as he appeared to Shane. **"Not wasting any time, I see."**

" _Why should I when my opponent is so well known?"_ Shane thought. "I then activate **Overlay Reward**. By targeting an Xyz monster, such as Dark Mist, I can draw cards equal to their overlay units. With three units, that's three cards. I'll end my turn with a face down."

" _Dark Mist… the Number Lance told me of. So, this is where it went, but the question is whether or not it's the thing controlling Shane?"_ Zeera drew. "You're opening play is good, but good will only carry you so far in a duel against the Queen of Games.

Observe as I end this duel now. On the Stand-By Phase, I can special summon **Speedroid Skull Marble(LV 7/0/3000)**." A long green and yellow train appeared. "This is done since you control a monster summoned from the extra deck.

I'll then normal summon **Speedroid Gum Prize(LV 1/0/800)**." A small robot with a metal pack of gum on its back appeared. "I'll use Gum Prize to give Skull Marble a tune up and Synchro for 8. Synchro Summon **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500).** "

A blue and brown dragon with white armor appeared.

"A powerful monster, but nothing I can't handle." Shane declared.

"I know your monster is capable of handling strong monsters." Zeera smiled. "Then again, who said this was your normal, strong monster? First, I activate both **Hi-Speed Relevel** and **Shock Surprise**. Both require at least one monster to be banished from the grave for activation.

Keeping that in mind, I'll banish Skull Marble for Relevel and Gum Prize for Shock Surprise. Now for the fun. Because Skull Marble was banished for Relevel, my Synchro Dragon becomes level 7.

He also gains 500 attack x his current level **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon(LV 7/6500/2500 effect)**. That's not all, as the banishment for Shock Surprise allows me to destroy any card I see fit on your field. That face down spell/trap is the perfect target."

" **Those were some powerful effects, but it is nothing I can't handle."** Dark Mist declared.

"Now, my Synchro Dragon will end this by destroying your Number." Zeera declared.

Shane held out his hand. "I activate Dark Mist ability. By detaching one overlay unit, your monster loses half its attack and my monster gains that same amount. What was that about ending this in one turn?"

"Exactly as I said because one of my dragon's abilities activates." Zeera countered. "When my opponent activates a Mosnter's effect, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon can negate it and destroy the monster who attempted to activate it."

Dark Mist was shocked. **"There's really a monster out there that can do this!?"**

Shane grit his teeth. "Damn it!"

"Not that it really matters in the end, but my dragon gains the attack of the monster destroyed by this effect. That's a total of 6600 ATK now switched to a direct attack **(Zeera 4000/Shane 0)**." Zeera declared.

Shane was blown onto his back defeated. _"Damn it… she's far better than they say."_

Zeera approached him. "Now, let's hear those answers to my questions."

Shane got to his feet. "My leader is Declan Akaba, that's not his real name, and our deal does not involve you learning it. I'm just a member of the Lancers. I serve faithfully, so I have no idea why the Arclights are out tonight.

I only know it has something to do with Organization, Nelson Andrews, Shark Kastle, and Rio Kastle. I was ordered to patrol this area for anyone looking to interfere. My goal in this tournament is to gather Numbers and information."

Zeera stood before him with her arms crossed. "To think, this Declan Akaba would use a kid to do his dirty work."

Shane chuckled. "Aren't your son, Yuma, and his friends fighting this same battle I'm fighting?"

"You may have a point." Zeera sighed. "It is unfortunate that we must always count on those younger than us to protect the world, but something about them seems to make fate choose them. Every time, the world has survived. That said, they aren't alone."

"You are right about that." Shane nodded. "Your son and Yuma have acquired quite the number of strong allies, but it won't matter in the end. Declan will come out victorious and the earth will be saved."

"What are you talking about?" Zeera asked.

Shane jumped back and drew a spell from his duel disk. "Sorry, I don't think telling you that is part of the deal." He inserted the spell as Zeera ran at him. "Also, your mind is set on helping your son. Anything we do won't get you to change your thinking."

He vanished in blue particles which Zeera ran through. _"He got away, but I'll see him at the WDC finals."_ She looked towards the direction of the roof. _"For now, I should focus on what really matters."_

She ran to her husband's motorcycle and sped off down the road.

 _ **Rooftop: Organization vs Dos**_

Crimson red, blue, and white energy began dancing around on the roof. Dos was attempting to exert dominance in this battle with her blue and white energies, but Organization merely answered in kind showcasing his crimson and white energies.

The thing that both noted was that there was an air of familiarity. It was hard to tell in either of them, but something about the other's energy gave the other a moment of pause. Their energies dissipated. They were both curious and knew of only one way to find the truth.

In Organization's case, he had a more thought out plan as his crimson red and white energy blazed to life and spread out across the roof top. The two Duelist were now in a field that began to maintain itself.

"I decided to make this duel a little more interesting." Organization declared. "From here on out, any damage we take will be real."

Dos nodded. "Impressive display, but let's not waste any more time than we have."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Organization 4000/Dos 4000)**

"You may go first." Dos declared.

"Gladly." Organization stated. "I activate **Heart's Connection** and **Keyblade Wielders Unite**. Both spells activate when I normal summon. Connection allows me to special summon a monster from my hand while Unite allows me to add a Keyblade Wielder from my deck to my hand.

The catch to Unite is that it must have less ATK than the monster summoned. With those effects in mind, I'll normal summon **Ventus(LV 4/1500/1500)**." A young man with light brown hair, in white and black clothing, and keyblade held backwards appeared.

"Since he was normal summoned, I can both add a Keyblade Wielder from my deck to my hand and special summon **Vanitas(LV 4/1500/1500)**." A young man in a complete black and red body suit with helmet appeared.

"By shuffling both monsters into my deck, I can fusion summon **Ventus 100%(LV 8/3000/3000)**." The same young man that had been Ventus reappeared. "He won't be staying because I can tribute him to draw four cards. I'll end my turn with two face downs."

Dos drew. "I normal summon **Protector with Eyes of Blue(LV 1/800/1300)**." A spellcaster in white armor with white hair and a blue sword appeared. "When Protector is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 1 Light Tuner from my hand.

I choose one of my **White Stone of Ancients(LV 1/600/500)**." A glowing, white stone appeared. "Now, both are Tuner Monsters; however, I have a different purpose in mind for them. I overlay my two level one monster to Xyz summon **Number 78:Number Archive(R 1/O 2/0/0)**."

An ancient library filled with arcane text appeared.

" _So, that is one of her Numbers."_ Organization thought. _"0 ATK and DEF, but I shouldn't underestimate it for that nor it's low rank."_

"Now, it's time to play the guessing game as I'm detaching one overlay unit from Number Archive. By doing this, you randomly choose a card within my Extra Deck. If It's a Number between 1-99, I can summon it." Dos declared.

Organization studied the backs of the cards as they flew by before holding out his hand. "I choose that one."

Under her mask, Dos was smirking. "You chose **Number 23:Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld(R 8/O 2/2000/1500)**." A tall, white figure with a long, blue scarf and rapier appeared in 78's place.

"Since 78 was used as the material, per its effect, 23 will be banished at the end of this turn. That does not matter because you'll be taking damage now." Dos declared. "Lancelot, attack Organization directly."

"I activate my trap **Magic:Areoga**." Organization declared. "This trap negates your attack and deals you half your monster's ATK as damage."

"I activate 23's ability. By detaching an overlay unit, once per either turn, I can negate the activation of an ability. My attack is going through." Dos stated.

"I activate my second trap **Magic:Thundaga**. With this, I can target 23 and make him lose 1000 ATK **(Organization 3000/Dos 4000)**." Organization declared as he holds his hood down and withstood the pain. _"He reminds me a lot of someone who had tricks up his sleeve."_

Dos contemplated. _"Any time I'd dueled them, there'd always be a second trap waiting in the wings."_ She stared Organization down. "I set two cards. Don't think you can go quite yet as Number 23 is banished and his materials are sent to the grave.

One of those materials is The White Stone of Ancients. Now that it's the end phase, and it was sent to the GY this turn, I can special summon a Blue-Eyes from my deck. Come forth, **Blue Eyes White Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**." A large, fierce white dragon with blue eyes appeared. "Your move and better make it count."

" _Blue-Eyes… I thought it was strange what with the first monster she played, but this takes it to a whole other level. I only know of three people who could have had those dragons and their last names end in Kaiba._

 _Question is, how does she know a Kaiba? She must be close for any of them to have entrusted such valuable cards to her."_ Organization drew. "Alright, get ready because this duel is just about over.

Since I control no monsters, I can special summon **Leon(LV 3/1200/1000)**."A tall figure with red hair and the same cloak as Organization appeared. "I'll follow up with the normal summon of **Riku(LV 4/1800/1300)**."

A young man with silver hair and yellow, sleeveless shirt appeared."Don't forget my two spells. I won't special summon another monster, but I will take advantage of the other spell to add another Keyblade Wielder from my deck to my hand.

Now I will use Leon to give Riku a tune up and Synchro for summon **Final Sora(LV 7/2500/2000)**." A young man with brown hair and white and black clothing appeared.

"Don't think your safe because I equip him with **Ultima**." **Final Sora(LV 7/4000/1000 effect)**. "This spell increases Sora's ATK by 1500 but decreases his defense by 1000. Now destroy Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"I activate **Tyrant Wing** giving my dragon 400 more ATK **(Organization 3000/Dos 3600)**." Dos declared before flinching from the pain.

"Don't think that's all you must endure." Organization warned. "My Sora now deals you extra damage equal to the ATK of the monster he destroyed. Fortunately, it takes the attack of the monster in the grave meaning you're still in the game **(Organization 3000/Dos 600)**."

Dos screamed in pain as she was hurled back. When she stood, her mask was starting to chip and break. It was meant more to hide her identity than for durability, and with all damage being real, it'd be the first article to go. Especially against any massive damage.

When the mask fell, Organization froze. Her hair and eyes, one white and one dark blue, may be different, but the face was something he could never forget. He once saw it all too often on two other people.

"What's wrong?" Dos asked. "Does my face give you pause my dear brother, Zach."

Organization pulled down his hood revealing a face much like Crow's. Unlike his sister's, his hair and eyes hadn't changed in the slightest beyond the fact that he'd lost the beard. It was still the same, forest green eyes and long orange hair kept in a ponytail.

"Talia…" Zach stated.

"Zach and Talia." A voice stated getting their attention.

Both duelists turned to see that Crow had arrived on the scene. The chief of police, as well as father, was utterly shocked by this revelation.

Both siblings turned to their 'father'. "Crow…"

Crow was too afraid to move or look away for fear that what he was seeing would somehow cease to exist. That his long missing, he never doubted for a second that they were alive, but something had to be done for those that did, children would suddenly disappear again.

He rubbed his hands through his hair. "Where have you two been?" Anger was slowly rising and replacing the confusion. "I never found you, and it tore me up inside. I couldn't find you, so your brother, mother, and grandfather felt your loss every day for a year.

He stepped forward. "Every year, on the day you went missing, I'd spend it in my office going over the case top to bottom. Every lead, clue, and witness account we had. Your mother would lock herself in our room and cry over baby pictures of you.

Your brother visited your graves. At first with Zack but alone once he was old enough. Speaking of your grandfather, he has always felt helpless. He never could help us come together on that single day. So, where have you two been this entire time? I want answers."

Talia and Zach looked from each other, to Crow, and back to one another before sharing a knowing nod.

"All you need to know is that we do not consider ourselves part of your family Crow." Talia stated firmly.

Zach said, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a duel…"

"That's not an answer!" Crow yelled interrupting Zach before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Please, tell me what's going on. I want to understand, and if you're in trouble, then your family can help you."

They ignored him.

Zach/Organization said, "I'll set one card and end my turn."

Talia/Dos drew. "This is the end Barian. I activate **Return of the Dragon Lord** to special summon **Blue-Eyes White Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)** from my grave to the field."

"It's far too weak to defeat my Final Sora." Organization declared.

"Talia and Zach, what is all of this about!" Crow tried to reason with them. "Stop this duel immediately and help me understand."

"That was never the intention." Dos declared. "I activate **Fang of Critias** combining it with my face down **Ring of Destruction** to fusion summon **Destruction Dragon(LV 8/2000/3000)**." A large, dark colored dragon appeared.

"What does that do?" Organization questioned. "It's not like it has enough attack to destroy my monster."

Crow ran forward. "Guys, please talk…"

"There will be no interruptions to this duel." Organization declared.

His left-hand glowed white, and he pushed it at Crow hitting him with a blast of magic that sent the chief of police flying out of the space.

"It doesn't, but he doesn't need it." Dos declared. "My dragon can destroy any card on your field, like your Sora, and since that's a monster, you take damage equal to their ATK."

Organization was shocked. "That means I lose **(Organization 0/Dos 600)**."

Organization screamed out in pain as he was blasted back. When he hit the ground, the Barian was unconscious, and the crimson and white space vanished revealing Zeera helping Crow sit up. The mother froze when she saw them.

"Zach…" Zeera was wide eyes as she slowly looked at Dos. "Talia…"

Dos ignored her and picked Zach up slinging his unconscious body over his shoulder before walking to the edge of the roof. "Be warned humans for there are more Barinas than this one. I will do my best to defeat them, but I am not their target."

She then inserted a spell into her duel disk before jumping.

"Talia!" Zeera ran to the edge and looked down only to see her children vanish into thin air.

Tears formed in her eyes as the Queen of Games collapsed to her knees. To think that two of her babies where right in front of her only to slip through her grasp. Crow got to his feet, walked over, and got on his own knees before holding his wife.

" _I have no idea what's going on with you two, but I intend on getting to the bottom of it."_ Crow thought determined. _"I'm not letting either of you vanish again. Not now that I've seen you. Not now that you were so close. I will bring you home."_

 _ **Roof Near the Barrier: Nistro vs Declan**_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Declan 4000/Nistro 4000)**

"The way I see it, you brought me out here, so I'll be taking the first turn." Nistro declared. "I summon **Heroic Challenger-Spartan(LV 4/1600/1000)**." A warrior decked out in golden armor appeared. "When I control a Heroic Challenger, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Chain Mail(LV 4/300/1800)**."

A warrior decked out in chain mail appeared. "Now my Chain Mail will give my spartan a tune up allowing me to Synchro for 8. Synchro summon **Heroic Champion – Mjolnir(LV 8/2800/2000)**." A Norse warrior with long golden locks and a metal hammer appeared. "I'll then set one card."

"Interesting, but ultimately ineffective." Declan declared. "I'll activate three **Dark Contract with the Gate** spell cards from my hand. Once per turn, on my main phase, I can add a D/D monster from my deck to my hand."

"D/D monsters?" Nistro questioned. "Never heard of them."

"You are about to become quite familiar." Declan added three monsters. "All that is required in exchange for this benefit is 1000 life points, per contract, during my next stand by phase."

Nistro was shocked. "That's 3000 life points." He grinned. "Alright, now that's a serious risk."

" _Indeed, but it is a risk that does not matter much to me."_ Declan looked at his opponent. "Now I'm setting my pendulum scale with **Scale 1 D/D Savant Copernicus** and **Scale 8 D/D Proud Ogre**."

" _Pendulums… exactly like one of those kids from earlier."_ Nistro thought remembering Nelson.

Declan continued. "I Pendulum Summon **D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser(LV 7 2800/2100)**." A large fiend decked out in silver armor appeared. "When this monster is pendulum summoned, all face up cards on your field have their effects negated until the turn's end.

That's not all the effects afforded to my monster. Because he was Pendulum Summoned, I can target up to two spell/trap cards on your field for destruction, and my monster gains that many extra attacks. So, I will destroy your only face down."

Nistro was stunned. _"He just picked apart my defense."_

"Naturally, I cannot make full use of my monster's attacks, and the current field, if my monster is the same strength as yours." Declan declared. "That is why I will activate Proud Ogre's effect. At the cost of 500 life points, my King Kaiser gains 500 ATK."

 **(Declan 3500/Nistro 4000) D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser(LV 7/3300/2100 effect)**. "Now my monster will attack your Mjolnir **(Declan 3500/Nistro 3500)**. He will them attack your directly draining your life points."

"I'll admit that's a nice try, but you haven't left me defenseless." Nistro declared. "Since you destroyed a Heroic monster, once per turn: I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Chain Mail(LV 4/300/1800)** from the grave. I'm placing him in defense mode."

"Then my Kaiser will use his second attack to destroy him." Declan declared. "I then set one card." Nistro drew. "Now that it is your turn, I shall activate my **Contract Laundering** trap. With this, I destroy as many contract cards as possible.

In response, they can't activate on my next turn, I draw cards equal to the destroyed contracts, and get 1000 life points for each contract destroyed. So, I destroy all three of my Dark Contracts **(Declan 6500/Nistro 3500)**." Declan drew his three cards. "You may go now."

" _I see. He has cards meant to negate the damaging effects. Damn, this guy is something else."_ Nistro stared his opponent down. "That's a great deal of life points, but don't think that means you've won.

I summon **Heroic Challenger-Ambush Soldier(LV 1/0/0)**." A warrior in silver armor with a sword on their left hand appeared. "I activate his ability to tribute him in exchange for two Heroic-Challengers from my grave or hand.

Return **Heroic Challenger-Spartan(LV 4/1600/1000)** and **Heroic Challenger-Chain Mail(LV 4/300/1800)**. I now overlay both to Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 2/2000/2000)**."

A mighty warrior decked out in red armor with a huge blade appeared. "I then remove two overlay units to double his attack until the end of your next turn." **Heroic Challenger-Excalibur(R 4/O 0/4000/2000 effect)**.

I'll follow up by equipping Excalibur with **Magnum Shield**." **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 0/6000/2000 effect)**. "This equip spell can only be equipped to a warrior, and works differently depending on what position said warrior is in.

Since Excalibur is in attack mode, he gains ATK equal to his original DEF. I'm taking all that power and using it to destroy your Kaiser **(Nistro 3500/Declan 3800)**. I end my turn with a face down."

Declan drew. "It appears as though this duel is over. I activate **Dark Contract with the Swamp King**. This spell allows me to fusion summon once per turn in exchange I must lose 1000 life points on my next stand by phase.

So, I will use D/D/D Doom King Armageddon and banish D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser from my grave to fusion summon **D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon(LV 10/3500/3000)**." A large, yellow and purple winged fiend appeared.

Nistro stared at the monster surprised. "That's one powerful monster."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Declan declared. "This monster allows me to target an attack position monster on your field, destroy it, and deal damage to you equal to half its original ATK **(Nistro 2500/Declan 3800)**."

"You destroyed a monster on my side of the field, so I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Chain Mail(LV 4/300/1800)** back to the field in defense mode." Nistro declared.

"Not a problem, but first I will make any cards on the field ineffective at stopping me." Declan stated. "I pendulum summon two **D/D Berfomet(LV 4/1400/1800)x2**." Two deformed, bipedal fiends with two arms on one side and a black wing sprouting out the other appeared.

"Their effect allows them to target a monster between level 1 to 6 and double it, so I will have them target each other doubling their Levels to 8. Now I build the overlay network with my two level 8 monsters. Xyz summon **D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga(R 8/O 2/3500/3000)**."

A large fiend decked out in dark red armor on a stone throne appeared.

Nistro's eyes went wide both from excitement, as his blood was really starting to pump now, and surprise. "Two monsters with 3500 ATK in one turn!" He laughed. "You really aren't messing around. How will this end the duel this turn?"

"Now, for Yuga's effect." Declan explained. "After he is Xyz summoned, for the rest of this turn, cards on the field cannot be activated and all effects currently active are negated."

Nistro stared at the field in shock. _"Unreal. He could very well beat Shay or Kite."_

"Now, Kali Yuga destroy Chain Mail." Declan declared. "Purple Armageddon attack Nistro directly **(Declan 3800/Nistro 0)**."

Nistro was hurled back by the attack.

Declan removed a spell from his duel disk. "You were effective in testing the capabilities of my deck. With a few tweaks, it will be ready." He looked back at the sphere. _"While letting Vetrix have the power for ease of disposal is logical, I cannot deny the negative impact."_

He looked at Nistro before drawing out a small pill case, with six blue pills. "You are connected to the Tenjo family and your student, Zack Hogan." He threw the case to Nistro who was now standing. "You will know the right time to use that if it arises."

He inserted the spell into his disk and vanished. Nistro looked at the pill case before pocketing it and walking to the edge of the roof.

"I must be crazy for trusting him, but on the off chance he's right…" Nistro didn't finish that thought and instead focused on the field below him.

 _ **Inside the Sphere: Lulu & Tori vs Dextra & Kala**_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Tori & Lulu 4000 each/Dextra & Kala 4000 each)**

Lulu held out her hand. "Before we begin, I have a call to make."

"Lulu, you're not calling…" Kala began in shock.

It was too late as she called Kite who immediately answered. Both him and Shay were displayed for everyone to see.

"Lulu!" Shay worriedly shouted. "Where are you?"

"We were just about to rush to the security room when we didn't see you or Hart in either of your rooms." Kite added equally worried.

Lulu was doing her best to hold it together. "I'm fine, but Hart isn't here right now. Meet him and Yuma Tsukumo at the windmills. He's taking care of Hart."

"Lulu…" Kite and Shay began before she hung up.

Lulu focused on the duel at hand.

"Lulu, there's no longer a need for this duel now that your brothers know where Hart is." Dextra stated. "Lower the field and come with us for transport before you hurt yourself."

"I won't do that." Lulu stated determined. "If there's one thing Hart needs, it's as few people around, getting in the way, as possible. Yuma, Tori, and Lance are a different story because they aren't out to drag us back to the tower with false promises of seeing our siblings.

After Mr. Heartland hears about this, he'll see fit to keep us apart. You two, like Nistro, may care about us, but you work for Heartland and Faker. There's nothing you could do and no way you could hold up your end of any promise. Now, enough talk. Tori, you can go first."

Tori was worried about Lulu's condition, but she nodded firmly before drawing. "I summon **Dragunity Aklys(LV 2/1000/800)**." A long, red dragon in silver armor appeared. "When this monster is normal summoned, I can special summon a Dragunity monster from my hand.

I choose **Dragunity Senatus(LV 4/1800/1600)** in defense mode." A black, humanoid bird man in white and pink robes, with a staff, appeared kneeling before Tori. "Aklys then equips himself onto the monster summoned.

I'll follow up by activating Senatus' own ability. By discarding one Dragunity card from my hand, I can equip him with a Dragon-type Dragunity Tuner from my deck. I choose to equip **Dragunity Couse**. I then set one card."

"I'll go next." Kala drew. "I activate **Ostinato**. Since I do not control any monsters, I can fusion summon a Melodious monster using 2 monsters from my deck or hand. I choose two **Tamtam the Melodious Diva** from my deck.

Fusion summon **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra(LV 6/2400/2000)**." A woman with long, orange hair appeared. "Since Tamtam, two of them, were used to Fusion summon, I can activate her effect. By decreasing my Schuberta by 500 ATK, I can deal 500 life points to my opponent."

" _That's 1000 life points total."_ Tori was shocked. _"While not as much as what Shark can dish out with Aero Shark, it's still impressive."_

So, I will use the ability twice to deal 1000 life points to Tori **(Tori 3000)**. I still have my normal summon, so I'll bring out **Solo the Melodious Songstress(LV 4/1600/1000)**." A light red skinned female in a red, blue, and dark range dress appeared.

"Now, I activate **Fortissimo** which can grant one of my Melodious monsters 800 more attack. I'll grant it to **Solo the Melodious Songtress(LV 4/2400/2000)**. I can then send this card to the grave to Fusion summon with monsters I control.

So, I'll combine Solo and Schuberta to fusion summon **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir(LV 6/1000/2000)**." A small fairy in a blue dress appeared. "I finally set one card. It's your move Lulu."

Lulu drew. "I'm going to show off a monster my brother gave me. I first normal summon **Raidraptor-Last Strix(LV 1/100/100)**." A red metal owl with green wings appeared. "Next I activate the effect of **Raidraptor-Pain Lanius(LV 1/100/100 effect) (Lulu 3900)**."

A completely, green armored, raptor appeared. "I can special summon him to the field by choosing a monster I control and taking damage equal to whichever stat, ATK of DEF, is the lowest. They become the same level, but I'm about to change that by activating **Level Wave**.

I can activate this trap, from my hand, so long as I both sacrifice 500 life points and only choose a level, for two monsters on my field, to become from 1-4 **(Lulu 3400)**. I'll make both Raidraptors level 3 and overlay them. Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Fiend Eagle(R 3/O2/1000/0)**."

A black and red eagle appeared. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy a monster my opponent controls. The owner then takes damage equal to that monster's original attack. I destroy Bloom Diva **(Kala 3000)**. I then set one card."

Dextra drew. "I normal summon **Morpho Butterspy(LV 4/1200/1600)**." A warrior butterfly with two shades of blue and one shade of black appeared. "Since I normal summoned a warrior, I can special summon **Blue Mountain Butterspy(LV 4/0/1700).** " A blue butterfly appeared.

"Now I overlay my level 4 monsters to Xyz summon **Photon Alexandra Queen(R 4/O 2/2400/1200)**." A female butterfly with pink, blue, and orange wings. "By detaching one overlay unit, I return all monsters to their owner's hands dealing them 300x the number returned."

 **(Tori 2700) and (Lulu 3100)**.

"I activate **Call of the Haunted** allowing me to return **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir(LV 6/1000/2000)** back to the field." Kala stated.

"I activate **Dimensional Barrier**." Lulu stated. "For the rest of this turn, no one can summon a monster card type I declare, and I choose Fusion. That means your Bloom is staying in the grave."

"I set two cards and end my turn." Dextra declared.

Tori: 2700

Lulu: 3100

Kala: 3000

Dextra: 4000

Tori drew. "I activate **Return of the Dragon Lords** allowing me to special summon a level 7 or 8 dragon monster from my grave. I choose the monster I discarded to activate Senatus' effect. Come **Dragunity Arma Leyvaten(LV 8/2600/1200)**."

An orange, bipedal dragon with black armor appeared. "When this card is special or normal summoned, I can choose one Dragon-type monster from my grave and equip it to him. I choose **Dragunity Couse**. I'll then activate his effect.

When he is currently equipped to a monster, I can special summon him. Come on out **Dragunity Couse(LV 2/1000/200)**." A small, blue dragon in dark purple armor appeared. "Now I'll use my level 2 Couse to give Leyvaten a tune up and synchro for 10.

Synchro summon **Dragunity Knight – Ascalon(LV 10/3300/3200)**." A bipedal, humanoid dragon in golden armor appeared. "I can activate his effect by banishing 1 Dragunity from my grave, like Leyvaten, and destroy your Photon Alexandra Queen.

Now I equip **Dragunity Knight – Ascalon(LV 10/4300/3200 spell)** with **Dragunity Divine Lance**. This grants my monster ATK equal to 100x his level. It also makes him unaffected by trap cards and during the main phase I can equip him with a Dragunity tuner from my deck.

I choose **Dragunity Brandistock**. Thanks to Brandistock, my monster can attack twice per battle phase. This mean the duel is finished. Now Ascalon take Dextra out of the duel first with a direct attack."

"I activate my first face down, the quick-play **Forbidden Lance** which decreases your monster's ATK by 800 for this turn. In exchange he's unaffected by traps/spells for the rest of the turn **(Dextra 500)**." Dextra declared.

"I'll take my second attack and use it to wipe Kala out instead of attacking you again." Tori stated.

Kala grit her teeth until Dextra spoke up. "Activate my face down Kala!"

Kala looked at it and nodded. "I activate Dextra's face down **Nutrient Z**. Since I'll be taking more than 2000 life points in damage, I gain 4000 life points before the damage is subtracted **(Kala 3500)**."

"I set one card." Tori declared.

Kala drew. "I activate **Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen**. So long as I do not control a monster, I can special summon a monster from my hand. **Come forth Mozarta the Melodious Maestra(LV 8/2600/2000)**." A blue skinned female in a red dress appeared.

"Her effect, once per turn, allows me to special summon a Light Fairy-type monster from my hand. I special summon **Shopina the Melodious Maestra(LV 7/2300/1700)**." A purple skinned woman with green hair and purple dress appeared.

"She allows me to add a Fairy from my grave to my hand. I'll return Bloom back to my extra deck before discarding the last card in my hand, Score the Melodious Diva, to the grave in order to reduce your Ascalon to 0 ATK. Now Mozarta will destroy it **(Tori 100)** ,"

"Tori!" Lulu shouted. "If you got something, then use it."

Tori nodded before looking at Kala. "You activated my Ascalon's second effect. When he's destroyed, I can special summon a Dragunity Synchro monster from my extra deck if it has 3000 or less ATK. I summon **Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg(LV 6/2400/800)**."

A muscular blue and red dragon appeared.

"Very well, then my Shopina will attack Lulu directly ( **Lulu 800)**." Kala declared.

Lulu drew only to stumble forward as she lost all feeling in her legs and come crashing to her stomach.

Tori ran over and knelt at her side. "Lulu, are you alright?"

Lulu got to her elbows and grit her teeth. "I'm fine Tori."

"Lulu, you should sit this duel out." Dextra stated. "We'll transfer your remaining life points to Tori and allow her to take the next turn."

Lulu shook her head. "No, I'm ending this duel… either through a win or lose but I'm not backing down. I activate my **Lyrilusc-Turquoise Warbler(LV 1/100/100)**. Since I control no monsters, I can special summon her."

A green and blue warbler girl appeared. "When she's summoned, I can special summon another Lyrilusc from my hand or grave. I have a second **Lyrilusc-Turquoise Warbler(LV 1/100/100)**. Now I will overlay my two level one monsters.

Xyz summon **Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale(R 1/O 2/400/0)**." A colorful bird woman appeared on the field. "Her attack is determined by the number of units she has. For every unit, she'll have 200 more ATK.

She can also attack directly as well as multiple times equivalent to the number of units on her. That wouldn't help us win unless I activate the last card in my hand **Back up Rider** granting my monster and additional 1500 ATK, 1900 attack total, until the end of the turn.

Now I shall use my two direct attacks on Kala defeating her **(Kala 0)**." Kala was knocked onto her back. "I end my turn, but before you draw, I'll detach an overlay unit. Now my monster can't be destroyed, and I take no battle damage from battles with her."

Dextra grit her teeth before drawing. "I summon **Photon Chargeman(LV 4/1000/1000)**." A blue body suited warrior with silver armor over top appeared. "Since I control a Photon monster, I can special summon **Photon Vanisher(LV 4/2000/0)**."

A silver and light, glowing blue soldier with a riffle appeared. "Now I overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon **Photon Papilloperative(R 4/O 2/2100/1800)** **"** A female warrior with pink and black wings appeared.

"I then activate **Xyz Energy**. By detaching one overlay unit from Papilloperative, I can destroy Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg. I then launch a direct attack on Tori finishing her **(Tori 0)**." Tori was knocked onto her back. "Your move Lulu."

Tori got to her feet and looked at Lulu who was now panting, pale, and sweating. Despite this, she moved her arm towards her duel disk, with great effort, and drew.

 **(Lulu 800/Dextra 500) and** **Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale(R 1/O 1/200/0)**

"I activate the equip spell **Psychic Blade**. I first must pay life points in multiples of 100, so I will use 300 **(Lulu 500/Dextra 500)**. I can then equip Psychic Blade to my Lyrilusc granting her ATK equal to the life points I sacrificed **Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale(R 1/O 1/500/0)**."

"That means… I've lost." Dextra declared.

Lulu weakly chuckled. "Correct. Lyrilusc attack Dextra directly **(Lulu 500/Dextra 0)**."

Dextra was knocked back as the red sphere dispersed, and Lulu rolled onto her back as she looked at the sky. Her breathing was haggard and hard. Dextra recovered, but before she or Kala could make a move, Shun descended.

He folded his wings into the pack on his back and ran to his sister kneeling at her side. "Lulu!" Concern, worry, and relief were all evident in his voice. "You pushed yourself far too hard."

Lulu weakly chuckled. "Sorry to worry you and Kite."

Shay picked Lulu up and sat her in the wheelchair before looking at Dextra and Kala. "You two, take Lulu back to the tower. She needs her machines. Tell Faker and Hartland that I will rip that tower apart if they don't allow Kite and I to see her once we return."

"Right Shay." Dextra stated.

"You can count on us." Kala stated.

They immediately moved with Dextra running into the ship and getting it active again while Kala grabbed the wheelchair.

She looked at Shay. "We'll take good care of her."

Shay looked at Lulu. "I know you will." He looked at Tori and remembered taking her soul after defeating her in a duel. "Leave this girl alone. She walks free."

With that said, Shay flew off into the sky leaving the scene.

Tori looked at Lulu, who had fallen unconscious, before turning her attention to the direction of the windmills. _"I will make sure Hart's okay for you Lulu."_

She ran off.


	32. Duelists Clash:Part 3

_**Windmills: With Yuma and Hart**_

Yuma, with Astral floating by his side, followed Hart up some stairs to the top of a red platform. The Syllable duelist looked at what Tori had given him. Two caramels. Given what he learned, he could safely assume she had given them to him for Hart.

He just wondered why Hart was leading him to the top of this platform and had decided to hold off on giving them to the boy for the time being. There was also the fact that he was worried for all his friends who were out there fighting.

"Brothers." Hat stated.

Yuma looked up the stairs and took a deep breath. "So, I guess Kite and Shay are up there."

Astral looked at him. **"Yuma, are you ready for what might happen?"**

Yuma nodded as he continued to follow Hart up.

 _ **Top**_

Hart ran on out and frantically looked around. "Where… Where is it?"

"Hart, what are you looking for?" Yuma questioned even though he pretty much knew by now. "Astral and I could help you find it?"

"It's a small, sweet square." Hart stated. "Without it, my brothers won't gain their strength back."

Yuma pulled out the two caramels and held them out. "Are these it?" Hart turned to him. "These caramels?"

Hart walked up to Yuma. "My brothers…" He took the two pieces. "They've been so tired because of Lulu and me. I had to come up here to find them some caramels. These will give them strength.

Astral looked around. **"This place must be significant to the past of these four siblings."**

Just then, they were cast in light from an aircraft which landed. Quinton walked out.

"If you want to bring it…" Yuma began only to be confused as he didn't know who Quinton was. "Who are you?"

Quinton replied. "I'm Hart's friend. I'm here to help." His crest activated. "Isn't that right Hart?"

Yuma covered his eyes from the bright crest, but Hart was placed under its effects. He walked over to Quinton.

"Hey, hold on!" Yuma shouted.

"Hart will be safe with me." Quinton turned. "I assure you."

"Hart, wait!" Yuma shouted. "I thought we were becoming friends?"

Hart looked back at him. "Why would we ever be friends when I'm on a mission to destroy Astral World?" This news shocked Astral and Yuma. "I will not fail my mission."

He then boarded the craft with Quinton.

 _ **Bottom**_

Yuma and Astral walked out.

"That was a weird goodbye." Yuma stated. "Hart did seem to know the guy, so I guess it'll all be okay."

Kite then appeared and dropped from Orbital to land in front of Yuma.

Orbital joined him. "Nice landing sir."

Kite approached Yuma. "Alright, tell me where Hart is. Is my brother okay?"

Yuma and Astral looked at each other before he looked at Kite. "That guy you sent in a chopper picked your brother up."

"Shay nor I sent anyone to pick him up." Kite stated.

Yuma was shocked. "So that guy wasn't your friend?" He put his hand on his head and his eyes opened wide. "Come to think of it, he was wearing medieval style clothing like Quatro and Trey."

"Medieval clothing?" Kite questioned. "Yuma, this guy… what did he look like?"

"Young and tall." Yuma rubbed his chin in thought. "Long hair and blue eyes." 

Orbital moved around. "Stop lying. We weren't manufactured yesterday you know?"

"Quiet Orbital." Kite turned away from Yuma. "We're leaving."

"Master Kite…" Orbital began.

"I don't think he's lying." Kite stated. "If that's the case, we got to get looking."

Yuma said, "Wait Kite!" Kite stopped and looked back at him. "It's my fault Hart was taken. Lulu entrusted him to me, so I shouldn't have let anyone take him." He pointed to himself. "Please, let me help find your brother."

Kite studied Yuma before turning to face forward. "Orbital, give him the contact code."

"Affirmative." He shot a red laser into Yuma's duel gazer. "If you find him, air head, this is how you contact us."

Kite took off into the sky leaving Astral and Yuma to stare after him.

Tori then caught their attention. "Yuma!"

Yuma turned to see her. _"Harts missing and I don't know the statuses of anyone Lance sent out to duel or those that the medieval clothed people were after."_ He shook his head and ran to Tori. _"Together, we'll just have to find that."_

 _ **With Kite**_

As they flew, Kite looked back at Orbital. "Contact Shay and inform him of what happened."

Orbital replied. "Yes, Master Kite."

 _ **Movie Theater**_

Jaden and Zack walked out of the theater with Zack noticing just how late it'd gotten. "I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into coming to this horror movie marathon."

Jaden yawned. "You can't deny it was fun. Totally worth the naps we'll have to take tomorrow."

"I can't deny that." Zack stated. "Just don't go inviting me out before the finals of the WDC. I'd like to be there to see my family compete."

"You think I'd do that?" Jaden questioned with a smirk. "Judging by all the craziness you've filled me in on, I'd prefer to see this with my own eyes. Maybe having some seasoned duelist on standby won't be a bad idea either."

Just then, Winged Kuriboh and Dark Magician Girl appeared. The little, flying puffball was flying around Jaden's head and frantically making his usual noises.

"Hey what's got you worked up buddy?" Jaden asked.

Zack looked at Dark Magician Girl. "What's the matter?"

DMG was staring off in the direction of the harbor. "The Cyber Dragons… Zane's Cyber dragons are in the city. Winged Kuriboh and I can feel them at the dock."

Both old men were shocked.

Jaden looked at Zack. "Think Chazz put them on tour?"

Zack frowned. "If he did, he didn't give me any indication." He pulled out his own duel gazer. "Come to think of it, it's been months since I heard from him."

At that moment, Anna rode in on her hover craft exasperated. "There you are grandpa! Geez, I've been looking all over the city for you."

Jaden smiled. "Sorry Anna, but you do realize you could have gone back to the hotel. I'd have eventually shown up. Your old man's tougher than you think."

Anna deadpanned. "Grandpa, you broke your hip just last week."

"I'm already out and about." Jaden chuckled.

Anna sighed. "You know full well the doctor said you should be getting rest; not staying out late attending movies."

Jaden waved his hand. "Come on, you're only as young as you feel. That doctor didn't know what he was talking about."

Zack inserted himself into the conversation. "Jaden, if they're here, then we could have a big problem."

"They haven't moved from the harbor." DMG informed them.

Anna looked at the two, old men. "What's going on?"

"Zane's Cyber Dragons have appeared in the city, but something seems fishy." Jaden looked at her hovercraft. "Say, with this you're much faster than two old men. Mind going on ahead to the harbor and scoping things out?"

"Sure, Grandpa." Anna flew off. "I'll meet you there!"

Zack sighed. "Guess we better start looking for a cab… at this time of night."

 _ **Harbor: Shark vs Zane(Robot)**_

Trey had gotten to his feet and was now staring at Shark and Zane.

"You're not quite Zane, but you're close enough." Shark stated. "Question is why are you invested in the Arclights capturing me?"

"That's fair considering I'm forcing your hand." Zane stated. "Declan Akaba, leader of the Lancers, is out to help Vetrix capture many tonight. Vetrix wants theirs, and your, power. Having that power in one place will make destroying it that much easier."

Shark looked at him. "Who are their targets?"

"Nelson Andrews, Hart Tenjo, Lulu Obsidian, Organization, Shark Kastle, and Rio Kastle." Zane informed.

Shark's eyes went wide. "Rio…" He grits his teeth and clenched is fist. "Alright, that's enough talk. Let's get down to business."

Zane nodded. "As you wish."

" _If he's on our side for now, then I'll take the help."_ Trey thought.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Shark 4000/Zane 4000)**

"I will start." Zane declared. "I first activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards. One of those I drew was my **Graceful Charity** allowing me to draw three cards, but I must discard two. The cards I discarded were **Cyber Dragon Hertz** and **Cyber Dragon Core**.

When Hertz is sent to the grave, I can add a Cyber dragon from my deck or grave to the hand. I'll bring one from the deck to my hand. I can also banish Core from my grave to special summon a **Cyber Dragon(LV 5/2100/600)** from my deck. I'll then set one card."

" _Quite the combo of plays?"_ Shark looked at his hand. _"I'll need to play at my best to beat him."_ He drew "I expected nothing less of a legend, but don't think I'm admitting defeat."

"Naturally." Zane stated. "Show me what you got."

"I activate **Edict of Atlantis**." Shark declared. "For this turn, every time a Water monster is summoned, I can increase the level of any water monster by two. So, let's get started. I summon **Reese the Ice Mistress(LV 2/800/800)**." A woman in light blue and gold clothing appeared.

"She is a water monster, so I can increase her own level by two. Since I control a Water monster, I can special summon **Silent Angler(LV 4/800/1400)** and Edict of Atlantis can make him a level 6."

A brown and white angler fish appeared. "Now I use my level 4 Reese to give my Level 6 Angler a tune up and synchro for 10. Synchro summon **White Aura Bihamut(LV 10/3300/3000)**."

A huge, glowing, white sea creature with two heads appeared. "On the turn this card is Synchro summoned, I can special summon a **Divine Dragon Token(LV 10/3300/3000)** in defense mode. Bihumut will attack your Cyber Dragon."

"I counter with my face down **Cyber Revolution**. All I must do is tribute a Cyber Dragon, and I can special summon a Fusion monster than list it as a material. Catch is it can't attack directly and is destroyed during the end phase of the next turn." Zane explained.

Shark grit his teeth. _"Damn it…"_

"I tribute Cyber Dragon to summon **Cyber Eternity Dragon(LV 10/2800/4000)**." A long, silver and green machine dragon appeared in attack mode. "What's your move now?"

" _He put it in attack mode, so he obviously wants me to attack it."_ Shark contemplated. _"Wants it destroyed. Perhaps it has a powerful ability? Either way, I think keeping that on the field is far more dangerous than destroying it."_ He looked at the monster. "Bihumut will destroy Eternity."

 **(Shark 4000/Zane 3500)**.

"When this card is sent to the grave by an opponent's card, I can special summon a Cyber Dragon from my deck, hand, or grave. I'll return **Cyber Dragon(2100/600)** back to the field."

"I set two cards." Shark declared.

 _ **With Anna**_

Anna had arrived at the harbor and hovered above it.

She was shocked to see Zane. _"Great Uncle Zane!? That's impossible! He died when I was young and shouldn't look anywhere near the age from those photos grandpa showed me."_ She observed the duel field. _"Who is he dueling, and who is he standing in front of?"_

 _ **Duel**_

Zane drew. "I activate the effect of **Galaxy Soldier(LV 5/2000/0)** in my hand." A white and tall warrior appeared before Zane. "By discarding a light monster, I can special summon this monster in defense mode and add another Galaxy Soldier to from my deck to hand.

I'll do that twice more and summon them both via the same method as the first Galaxy Soldier. Now I'll overlay two of them to Xyz summon **Cyber Dragon Nova(R 5/O 2/2100/1600)**." A powerful black, silver, and red machine dragon appeared.

"I can use Nova to rebuild the overlay network and Xyz summon **Cyber Dragon Infinity(R 6/O 3/2700/1600 effect)**." A stronger version of Nova appeared. "I then activate **Overload Fusion**. By removing monsters from play, I can fusion summon a machine type monster.

So, I will remove the Cyber Dragon on the field along with the two Cyber Dragons in my grave, sent by Galaxy Soldier's effect, to Fusion summon **Cyber End Dragon(LV 10/4000/2800)**." A huge, three headed machine dragons appeared.

Shark grit his teeth. _"An Xyz Cyber Dragon and the original fusion. This guy really isn't playing around, but I should be fine given my back row and monsters."_

 _ **With Anna**_

Anna looked form the dragons to Shark. _"Cyber End Dragon, and what did he call it? Cyber Infinity Dragon? What in the world is happening? What do I do? Grandpa told me to scope things out, but what if Zane is in trouble? That other duelist? The person behind Zane?"_

She brought out her duel gazer and called her grandpa. Once he picked up, she immediately showed him the harbor below.

"Hello A…" Jaden stopped. "Zack, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Zane!?" Zack shouted before reigning himself in. "Zane's opponent is Shark and the person he is standing in front of is part of a group my son has encountered before. I have no idea why Zane's defending him, but I don't like this one bit. Anna, continue to observe the field and only step in on Shark's side if you are needed. At that point, you'll need to buy time until we arrive."

Anna replied. "Got it Mr. Henderson."

"Be careful Anna." Jaden stated. "I've told you before, but Zane isn't a duelist to be underestimated. I have no idea how he's alive and young, but he's still not to be underestimated."

"Right, I'll be careful." Anna stated.

 _ **Duel**_

"Now I activate one of the effects of my dragon. Once per turn, I can target an attack position monster on my opponent's field and attach it to my dragon." Zane declared. "I choose your Bihamut granting my monster 4 units and making him 200 ATK stronger."

 **Cyber Infinity Dragon(R 6/O 4/2900/1600 effect)**

" _He just bested my Synchro like it was nothing, and I can't even bring him back because he's not in the grave."_ Shark thought.

"Now my Cyber End Dragon will attack your Divine Dragon Token." Zane declared.

"I activate my first face down **Deep Current** to negate that attack and end your battle phase." Shark declared.

"I counter with my Infinity's second effect." Zane declared. "Once per turn, by detaching one overlay unit, my monster can negate and destroy any card that uses an effect." **Cyber Dragon Infinity(R 6/O 3/2700/1600 effect)**. "Your Deep Current is destroyed and my attack proceeds."

" _I wasn't expecting that, but I did plan for another attack eventually."_ Shark pointed to his second face down. "I activate **Zeus' Breath**. This not only negates that attack but deals you 800 damage since my token is a face up Water monster **(Shark 4000/Zane 2700)**."

"I end my turn." Zane declared

Shark drew and looked at his two cards causing an idea to form. It was incredibly risky, but at this point it was all he had.

Shark began his play. "I summon **Shocktopus(1600/800)**." A shark, octopus combo appeared on the field. "I then switch my token to attack mode. Now Shocktopus will attack Cyber End Dragon **(Shark 1600/Zane 2700)**."

"What good did that do?" Zane asked.

"When my Shocktopus is destroyed, it's effect activates." Shark replied. "I can equip it to my opponent's monster, 0 out their ATK, and they can no longer change battle positions."

"I activate **Cyber Dragon Infinity(R 6/O 2/2500/1600 effect)** to negate that effect." Zane countered.

Shark smirked. "I activate the Quick-play spell, **Underwater Snow Prison**. With this, I can banish a monster on your field and only take 1000 damage if it is a Water monster. You're Cyber End Dragon isn't, and my token will destroy Cyber Infinity Dragon **(Shark 1600/Zane 1900)**."

"Very impressive, but nowhere near unbeatable." Zane drew. "This duel is over. I activate **Cyberload Fusion**. Now all I must do is shuffle any number of Cyber Dragons into my deck from my field or face up in my banish zone.

I then get to fusion summon a monster from my extra deck that list those as materials. I take two Cyber Dragons from my banished zone and shuffle them back into my deck. This, in turn, allows me to fusion summon **Cyber Twin Dragon(LV 8/2800/2100)**."

A two headed, machine dragon appeared.

"That doesn't have enough ATK to defeat my token." Shark stated.

Zane nodded. "You'd be right unless I were to activate **Limiter Removal** doubling my dragon's attack." **Cyber Twin Dragon(LV 8/5600/2100 effect)** Shark went wide eyed. "Cyber Twin Dragon end this by destroying his token **(Shark 0/Zane 1900/Anna 2000(Intrusion Penalty))**

Shark was blasted onto his back by a massive explosion, but the duel wasn't over.

Zane looked at the life points. "Anna?"

"Who is that?" Trey asked.

Anna flew down on her hover craft with her duel disk at the ready and duel gazer over her eye. "It's me, and since I joined the duel, it's not officially over."

"No, but it is still my turn." Zane declared. "My dragon's effect allows him to attack twice, and you are defenseless given how you entered this duel. Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Anna directly

 **(Anna 0/Zane 1900)**!"

Before Anna could even process everything that, she was blasted by Cyber Twin Dragon.

Trey was in shock. _"He defeated Shark and even had an extra attack in his back pocket."_ He stared wide eyed at Zane. _"I'm not even sure if Dos or Quinton could match him."_

Zane walked past Trey. "I'd capture Shark before he fully recovers."

Trey nodded and activated his crest binding Shark in chains. "Let me go!"

Shark attempted to struggle free as Trey ran over and teleported the two of them out of the harbor

Anna got to her feet looking at where Trey and Shark had been in shock before her gaze shifted to Zane. "What just happened?"

Jaden and Zack ran onto the scene before he could answer. "Zane!"

Zane turned to them as he inserted a spell into his duel disk. "It is a pleasant surprise to see the two of you; however, it is unfortunate we can't catch up, for I must be going."

Anna flew her hover craft at Zane only for him to vanish into blue particles which caused the girl to slam into a wall. Fortunately, she was used to this.

Jaden was used to seeing this, so he turned to Zack. "What do you think is going on?"

Zack looked up at the night sky as he sensed all the magic and power. "Something big is going down tonight. I've felt it ever since we left the movie theater. Whatever it is, my family is involved. They'll have answers." He sighed. "For now, we should return home."

"What!?" Anna shouted having recovered. "Shouldn't we find them if they're in trouble?"

"Anna, what Zack says makes sense. At this point, those fighting must be tired. The difference is they can look out for themselves while us showing up wouldn't do them any favors. In fact, we could be taken hostage."

"I guess that's fair." Anna stated.

Zack nodded. "Don't worry too much about anyone Anna. My family is as tough as they come, and each of them can take care of themselves. The best thing we can do is to hunker down and remain safe."

So, the three of them left the harbor.

 _ **Aircraft: With Nistro, Dextra, Kala, and Lulu**_

Nistro has crossed his arms. "I can't believe Shay didn't even acknowledge I was there."

"Stop pouting Nistro." Dextra stated. "There are more important things to worry about than your supposed rivalries."

Kala nodded. "Lulu is still unconscious, and Hart is still missing."

"He could have asked me to at least do something." Nistro retorted. "It's not like an unconscious girl needs three people to see her back to the tower."

"You are right about that Nistro." Declan stated. "Then again, maybe extra security is a good idea."

The three of them looked back to find Declan, wearing his brown cloak and mask, with his hands on the wheelchair.

"I thought you left." Nistro stated.

Declan inserted a spell into his duel disk. "I did, but it was always my intention to return."

"Stop him!" Kala shouted as she lunged at Declan.

She only hit the wall of the aircraft as Declan and Lulu vanished into blue particles.

Nistro looked at his partners and sighed. "I'll tell Kite and Shay."

 _ **Domino Academy: Lloyd vs Vector/Barian**_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lloyd 4000/Barian 4000)**

"Whatever you are, I don't care." Lloyd declared as he stared down the being before him. "All I care about is getting my brother back, so prepare to lose Barian!"

Vector drew his starting hand. "I am sorry for what is happening, but it must be done for the protection of earth."

Lloyd stared him down. "The protection of earth? That's what you're using to justify what you've done? Helping those people kidnap middle schoolers? Stopping me from rescuing my brother? The ends justify the means, huh?"

"Declan will ensure the safe return of your brother." Vector retorted.

Lloyd clenched his teeth. "I don't believe you. Now, take your turn because I want to end this in one go."

" _His anger is beginning to blind him."_ Vector looked at his hand. _"In that case, let's use that to end this quickly."_ He looked at his opponent. "Very well, I begin by activating **Card Destruction**.

We now both send our current hands to the grave and draw equal to the number of cards we lost. I'll then set one card before activating **Exchange**. We both get a look at each other's hands and get to take one card from each other." He saw Lloyd's hand. "I'll take your Xyz Effect."

Lloyd looked at the two remaining cards in Vector's hand. _"Bujingi Wolf or Barian Battle Buster. Either card is useless to my deck, but likely works wonders for his. It comes down to which card I don't want him to have."_ He held out his hand. "I'll take Barian Battle Buster."

Vector nodded. "I'll set another card and end my turn." Lloyd drew. "Now I activate my first face down **Barian Explosion**. I get to look at my opponent's hand. If they hold a Barian Card, they lose every card in their hand and 1000 life points."

Lloyd went wide eyed. _"He wanted me to pick the Barian card."_

"In your hand, you hold my Barian Battle Buster. Your hand is sent to the grave, and you take the damage **(Barian 4000/Lloyd 3000)**." Lloyd was thrown back into the sphere and was shocked causing him to scream out in pain while Vector drew.

"Since you got nothing, it goes to my turn. Thanks to Card Destruction, I can banish Bujin Yamato to Special Summon the monster I drew, **Bujin Hirume(LV 4/2000/1000)**." A light monster in light purple armor appeared. "Hirume will attack you directly **(Barian 4000/Lloyd 1000)**."

Lloyd slammed into the sphere and screamed out in pain before hitting the ground. "I have nothing else, so it's your move." Lloyd slowly began to rise while clearly in pain. _"Damn it, he's not only dealt most of my life points, but I got nothing._

 _That means I need to rely on this next draw heavily. What's worse, it's my own fault this happened._ _I let getting Nelson back distract me from the duel at hand. I failed to consider what Barian had or might have had face down."_

He now stood and clenched his fist. _"Even so, I can't afford to lose or give up. Nelson, I'm coming to save you."_ He drew and smiled. "Looks like this duel isn't over yet. Get ready Barian because with this card you're about to see the latest summoning method I've learned.

I summon **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Spirit(LV 3/500/200)**." A blue, flame spirit in silver armor appeared. "When he's normal summoned, I can special summon a Fire monster with 200 or less Def from my grave.

Thanks to your two destruction cards, I got the perfect one. Come on out **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Leopard(LV 3/0/200)**." A gray skinned man in brown, light armor with fire red lines appeared.

"Now my level 3 Spirit is going to give my level 3 Leopard a tune up to Synchro for 6. Synchro summon **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Horse Prince(LV 6/2200/2200)**." A man in silver and fire red armor atop a horse made of green fire appeared.

"When he's Synchro summoned, I can special summon a level 3 Fire monster from my deck. Downside, I can't special summon any monsters who are level 5 or higher for this turn. That doesn't matter when I have Brotherhood **of the Fire Fist-Rooster(LV 3/1500/100)**."

A man in blue and fire red armor appeared. "When he's normal or special summoned, I can add a Brotherhood of the Fire Fist monster from my deck to my hand. Now, my Horse Prince will destroy Hirume.

"While that may be true, I simply can't take the life points you'd deal to me not knowing what I will draw next." Vector declared. "That's why I activate Bujingi Fox from my grave. By banishing him and sending a monster from my hand to the grave, I take no damage this turn."

Lloyd closed his eyes. "I end my turn."

Vector drew. "Seems as though I have just the cards I need to end this. I activate **Card of Demise**. I now draw until I have five cards in my hand, but on the 5th Standby Phase, after activation, I'll have to discard every card in my hand."

He drew five cards. "I don't think that will be a problem. I summon **Bujin Arasuda(LV 4/1600/1900)**." A light monster in gold and light purple armor appeared. "By sending Bujingi Ophidian from my hand to the grave, my Arasuda can attack you directly this turn."

Lloyd was shocked. "What!?"

"You heard me." Vector declared. "Now Arasuda, finish this duel with a direct attack **(Barian 4000/Lloyd 0)**."

Lloyd was slammed into the barrier and shocked once more. _"No!"_ He fell to the ground losing consciousness. _"I'm sorry Nelson. Some Obelisk, some brother, I am when I'm not strong enough to save you. Please save him Lance."_

The sphere dissipated into particles as the now unconscious Lloyd hit the ground and Vector returned to normal. He turned away from the unconscious Obelisk only to look back at him sadly before leaving.

 _ **Park: Lance & Rio vs Vetrix & James**_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Rio & Lance 8000/Vetrix & James 8000)**

Lance had drawn his starting hand and immediately noticed three cards that were out of place. _"Crossed Fusion, Rank-Up-Magic Brilliant Chaos, and Astral Rebirth? What are these cards? Astral? Is it named after Astral himself or Astral World?_

 _Whatever, I can worry about my cards later."_ He looked at his extra deck. _"For now, these cards seem useful."_ He grabbed his extra deck and looked through it noticing cards that hadn't been there before. "Alright, I know what to do." He drew. "I set one card and end my turn."

Vetrix smirked. "Oh, notice something good in your extra deck?"

Lance put his cards away. "You could say I have the perfect cards to end this duel." He stared Vetrix down before looking back at James. "Trust me when I say you two aren't going to win."

"We will see Lance Hogan." Vetrix drew. "Alright, Rio Kastle prepare to see some special card you weren't capable of seeing before. I summon **Time Thief Regulator(LV 4/600/200)**." A machine dog appeared.

"I can tribute this card to special summon two Time Thief monsters, with different names, from my deck in defense position. I will summon **Time Thief Bezel Ship(LV 4/1000/2000)** and **Time Thief Winder(LV 4/1800/1300)**."

Golden gears attached to a black ship with red trim appeared followed by a man with silver hair, goggles, and dark purple clothing. "When Winder is summoned, I can add a Time Thief from my deck to my hand.

Now, I will overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon **Time Thief Redoer(R 4/O 2/2400/2000)**." A man with white hair, in light purple and black clothing, and a cape, appeared. "I will then set two cards."

Rio looked at the opponent in front of her, James, and back to Vetrix before focusing on Lance. He stood there as an impassible wall. No fear. No nerves. He just stood there ready to duel.

Rio took a deep breath, steadied her own nerves, and drew. _"I have no idea how to use these cards."_ She heard a roar coming from her extra deck. _"That said, it almost seems like some of them are calling out to me."_

She stood firm. "Alright, here goes nothing. Fortunately, my partner hasn't summoned a monster which mean our opponent controls a monster while we control none. That allows me to special summon **Vice Dragon(LV 5/1000/1200 effect)** but it's ATK/DEF are halfed."

A purple dragon with green wings appeared.

Vetrix was surprised. _"What is this? I was under the impression her deck was Blackwings."_

Lance looked back at her. "Rio, what's going on?"

Rio nodded. "It seems that light display from earlier changed my deck but trust me. I got this."

"I always trust you Rio." Lance nodded. "Show them what you got."

Rio nodded back before grabbing another card from her hand. "Since I still have my normal summon, I'll use it to bring out **Dark Resonator(LV 3/1300/800)**." A fiend in clothing with red eyes appeared.

"I'll use my Resonator to give Vice Dragon a tune up and Synchro for 8. Synchro summon **Red Dragon Archfiend(LV 8/3000/2000)**." A mighty black and red dragon appeared on the field and roared out into the night.

Lance stared at the dragon. _"Whoa! That dragon has as much ATK, and almost as much DEF, as Kite's Galaxy-Eyes Dragon."_

"Now I activate **Red Dragon Vase** allowing me to draw two cards since I control a Red Dragon Archfiend. I'll follow that up with **Red Dragon Security** allowing me to destroy all my opponents' spells and traps since I control a Red Dragon Archfiend." Rio declared.

"Since that won't negate any effects, I can at least activate one of my face downs." Vetrix declared. "I activate **Phoenix Wing Wind Blast**. By discarding one card, I can return your Red Dragon Archfiend back to your extra deck."

"I will set one card." Rio declared.

"Alright, I am sorry it has come to this, but I cannot disappoint my master." James drew. "That is why I must defeat you both. I summon **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound(LV 3/1000/1000)**." An ancient, green machine hound appeared.

" _Ancient Gears… Yuma and the others said his deck seemed like a Level/Rank 7 deck."_ Lance thought. _"This could be trouble."_

"When Hunting Hound is summoned, my opponent takes 600 life points of damage **(Lance & Rio 7400)**." James continued. "That's not all as my monster can act like a fusion card allowing me to use any monster in my hand or on the field to summon an Ancient Gear monster.

So, I will combine Ancient Gears Hunting Hound and Gear Golem to fusion summon **Ancient Gear Howitzer(LV 1000/1500)**." A red and blue machine monster appeared with guns for hands. "On my main phase, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent."

 **(Lance & Rio 6400)**. "I then activate **Overload Fusion**. By banishing the materials, for a Machine Fusion monster, from my field or grave, I can special summon a Fusion monster. I banish Howitzer, Golem, and Hunting Hound.

Fusion Summon **Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem(LV 10/4400/3400)**. A monstrous Ancient Gear Golem appeared on the field. "I'll then activate **Ancient Gear Explosive**. With this, I can destroy my golem and deal you damage equal to half its original attack **(Lance & Rio 4400)**."

"His first turn, yet, without even attacking, he's got us down to half our life points." Rio stated shocked.

Lance nodded. "That is true, but we're not finished yet."

"I'll then set one card." James declared.

 **(Lance & Rio 4400/Vetrix & James 8000)**

"I think it's time I show you what one of my decks are capable of." Lance drew. "I activate **Crossed Fusion**. This is another fusion card, but it only uses monsters that come from the extra deck unless my opponent controls at least one monster from the Extra Deck.

In this case, since you do, I can get the materials I need straight from my extra deck. I choose Heroic Champion Excalibur and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Fusion summon **Dark Rebellion Excalibur(LV 8/4800/0 effect)**."

A warrior decked out in black and dark purple armor, with a helmet molded into the face of a fierce dragon, appeared. "When he's summoned, his ATK become double the ATK of my opponent's strongest monster. On my turn, he can negate every effect on my opponent's field."

" _What a strong monster."_ Vetrix stated. _"It made Redoer unable to save itself."_

" _That renders my trap completely useless."_ James thought.

"Don't think I'm stopping there because our own effects aren't negated." Lance declared. "I activate **Astral Rebirth**. With this, I can revive a monster from the grave. If it's an Xyz monster, then this card becomes a material for it.

I'll choose to bring back **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 1/2000/2000)**." A mighty warrior decked out in red armor and with a huge blade appeared. "Time to crank it up a notch with **Rank-Up-Magic Brilliant Chaos**.

This allows me to use Excalibur and rebuild the overlay network." The red clad warrior went into the overly network. "Xyz summon **CXyz Heroic Champion-Forbidden Excalibur(R 5/O 2/2500/2500)**."

He came back out as a warrior with long, blond hair and silver and crimson red armor. "Now Forbidden Excalibur will destroy Time Thief Redoer **(Vetrix & James 7900)**." Rebellion Excalibur will attack you directly **(Vetrix & James 3100)**. I end my turn."

"Quite impressive Lance Hogan, but you've only provided the perfect monster for your own defeat." Vetrix drew. "I activate **Heraldry Reborn** to bring the monster I discarded for Phoenix Wing Wind Blast to the field.

Come out **Heraldic Beast Eale(LV 4/1000/1800)**." A blue and gray eale appeared. "I'll then normal summon **Heraldic Beast Berners Falcon(LV 4/1000/1600)**." A large, light blue falcon appeared.

"Now, I will overlay my two level four monsters to Xyz summon **Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage(R 4/O 2/2400/1800)**." A colorful monster appeared. "I can detach one overlay unit to make my monster the same name and attack as a face up monster on your field.

The monster targeted has its effects negated and it's ATK become 0. I choose **Dark Rebellion Excalibur(LV 8/0/0 effect)**." **Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage(R 4/O 1/4800/1800 effect)**. "Now Genom destroy his Rebellion Excalibur and end this duel!"

"Not so fast." Lance declared. "I activate **Astral Rebirth's** graveyard effect. By banishing it, we gain 2000 life points **(Lance & Rio 1600)**." Dark Rebellion Excalibur was still standing. "What's more, you targeted the wrong monster. If Forbidden Excalibur has overlay units, Warrior type monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle."

"Looks like I did target the wrong monster." Vetrix stated. "In that case, I will activate the equip spell **Heraldic Curse** and place it on Numeber 8. Now, once per turn, I can deal 300 damage x the number of face up monsters on the field to both duelists.

Three monsters mean 900 damage **(Lance & Rio 700/Vetrix & James 2200)**. I'll then activate **Xyz Switch** allowing me to tribute Number 8 and special summon another monster from my extra deck with the same Type, Attribute, and Rank, but a different name.

Xyz shift even becomes an overlay unit for it. Only thing is, the summoned monster is destroyed at the end of the turn. So I tribute Number 8 to summon **Number 69: Heraldry Crest(R 4/O 1/2600/1400)**." A floating, black monster with large horns appeared."

"You can't use that monster to attack, so I'm assuming you've got some plans for it instead." Lance declared.

Vetrix smirked. "How right you are. See, by detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy any monster my opponent controls. I choose Dark Rebellion Excalibur. Since this is not a battle, your Forbidden Excalibur can't stop it.

I'll then set two cards ending my turn." Rio drew. "With that, I'll activate my two face downs. **Pinpoint Guard** and **Heraldry Burst**. With Pinpoint Guard, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my grave. It can't be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn.

Heraldry Burst returns all spell/traps on the field back to their respective hands. My opponent then takes 500 life points, per card returned, at the end of the turn. With Rio and James both having one, that will be 1000 life points at the end of Rio's turn.

In other words, you two have lost!" Vetrix laughed. "I special summon **Time Thief Winder(LV 4/1800/1300)** in defense mode. Now take your last turn Rio Kastle and watch as this duel turns out like the last."

Rio held her head down.

Lance looked back at her. _"Rio…"_ He clenched his fist. _"Damn it… I wasn't…"_

Rio looked up and smiled. "Don't worry Lance because they've lost." She looked back at him. "All I need is your permission to use Forbidden Excalibur."

Lance nodded. "Do what you need to Rio."

Rio nodded. "I summon **Red Resonator(LV 2/600/200)**." A fiery fiend appeared. "When I normal summon a Resonator monster, I can special summon **Red Warg(LV 6/700/2200 effect)** from my hand, but his ATK is halved."

A fierce, bipedal red wolf with flames coming off its body appeared. "A loss of ATK doesn't matter when I use Red Resonator to give Red Warg a tune up and Synchro for 8. Synchro summon **Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend(LV 8/3000/3000/2500)**."

A red and black dragon appeared. "Her effect allows me to destroy as many special summoned monsters on the field as possible with ATK less than or equal to hers; however, she is excluded. For every monster destroyed, my opponent takes 500 points of damage."

"That won't work because Vetrix's monster can't be destroyed this turn due to Pinpoint Guard." James declared.

"I'm aware, but Forbidden Excalibur is more than susceptible to such an effect meaning you take 500 life points **(Vetrix & James 1700)**." Rio declared.

Vetrix laughed. "What was that, you're last gasp? You still can't touch my life points with that monster."

"You're wrong Vetrix. I equip Scarlight with **Fairy Meteor Crunch** allowing her to deal piercing battle damage. By my calculations, this next attack will be just enough." Rio declared. "Thanks to you, I don't have to fear James' face down."

"Impossible!" Vetrix shouted.

James grit his teeth. "Damn it!"

"Now Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend will attack Time Thief Winder **(Lance & Rio 700/Vetrix & James 0)**."

"Both opponents were blown away by the attacks as the red whips vanished.

Lance immediately acted jumping into the crater, grabbing the boy, and running out. "Let's get out of here!"

He ran off with Rio following close behind. Both James and Vetrix were already starting to climb to their feet as the two students ran into a tunnel leaving the area.

"They got away." James stated.

Vetrix laughed as his crest glowed. "They certainly did." He grinned. "That said, I'm coming out the ultimate winner." Images of Shark, Organization, Nelson, Hart, and Lulu all appeared. "More than enough power will be gathered."

James looked at him. "Declan will stop you."

Vetrix chuckled. "Oh, how foolish. Do you really think your group, whatever you are, will be able to stop me once I gain so much power? For helping me, I will spare your group only if you stay out of the way of my revenge."

He then teleported away.

James closed his eyes before opening them and looking at the sky. _"Master Reiji will defeat you."_

He then inserted a spell into his duel disk and vanished into blue particles.

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

A young man with black hair swept upwards and to the right with purple hair in the front was walking along the streets staring at his completed Heart Container. He had purple eyes and wore casual clothing; a black shirt under a cream-colored jacket, black jeans, and a necklace.

" _It's hard to believe that Heartland City has changed so much since I left."_ The young man though as he pocketed the container. _"Even harder to believe I couldn't find Shay or Lulu anywhere. I was certain they'd have…"_

He'd just turned a corner only to immediately stop and slip behind the wall of the nearby building. He peaked out and watched as Declan, still wearing his brown cloak and mask, wheeled none other than Lulu, who was unconscious, out from a street down the road.

" _Lulu… She's in a wheelchair?"_ The young man thought immediately concerned. _"Whatever's going on, that cloaked guy doesn't seem to friendly, but I shouldn't act rashly since I have no idea what's going on."_

So, the young man began to follow them from a distance.

 _ **Abandoned Parking Lot: With Lance and Rio**_

Lance and Rio were catching their breath and had been on guard in case Vetrix or James followed them. Only once they determined things were safe did they sit on the ground. Just as they were about to figure out what to do next, three things happened at the same time.

Lance's pendant began to glow showing him his captured, and mostly unconscious friends, his duel gazer went off as he got a call from Yuma, and the boy they'd saved opened his eyes looking up at Lance.

Before Lance could do anything, the boy stopped him in his tracks with a single word. "Dad…"


	33. The Night Continues

_**Heartland Streets**_

Kaze had just defeated Cat and Caswell again before his duel disk blinked a couple of times signaling that everything had come to an end. "Looks like I've done my job." He walked away from them while inserting a card into his D-pad. "Shark and your other friends are captured."

The Dark Magician user vanished into blue particles. Caswell fell to his knees and punched the ground angered by his inability to do anything while Cat stood by dejected.

 _ **Abandoned Parking Lot**_

Vega heard beeping and soon felt a familiar energy that he just couldn't place. It was comforting though. He slowly opened his eyes as the image of Draco appeared only to be replaced by Lance.

"Dad…" Vega stated before looking over at Rio. "Mom…"

Both Lance and Rio looked from the kid to each other, blushed a crimson red, and immediately looked away from each other.

The kid was now awake and gave a smile much like Rio's as he hugged Lance tightly. "Dad!"

Lance had no idea how to react to what was going on. Here was a kid that looked like his and Rio's. More accurately Marin and Draco. He was calling them dad and mom. There was also his duel gazer still going off and the fact that his friends were in trouble. He just froze.

Fortunately, Rio was more in control as this all seemed familiar to her meaning it was easier to get over the shock. "Would you mind letting go of Lance and getting off. I'm sorry, but I don't think we know your name."

The duel gazer stopped ringing.

The boy jumped down and stood before them. "My name is Vega."

Rio smiled. "That's a nice name. Now Vega, I'm sorry to say but Lance nor I have ever met you before." She felt a genuine warmth at being called mom, but she also knew that if this kid was lost, they should return him. "Where are you from? Where are your parents?"

Vega looked at them before putting his hands behind his head. "I don't know where I come from." He looked at the sky. "I remember stars, water, and lots of blue. That's it. As for parents… When I look at you two, I see my parents."

Lance shook his head. _"He looks five, but this kid isn't exactly acting it."_ He looked at the kid. "Vega, do you not remember much, or…"

"I remember stars and lots of water… a black dragon with red eyes… Oh, I kind of remember my uncle." Vega pointed to Rio. "Mom's brother. Dark blue eyes, pale skin, and purple hair like tentacles hanging down." He rubbed his chin. "Not much else though."

Lance and Rio looked at one another.

"He described Shark… just not the clothes." Lance stated.

Rio nodded. "To my knowledge, there aren't many people that look like Shark in the world. What do we do Lance?"

"I don't know Rio." Lance shook his head. "I mean, the kid literally beamed down from the sky. Maybe my grandpa would have answers since he's dealt with strangeness before." He sighed. "Look, as important as this is, I got bad news. My pendant is telling me that everyone else was captured. Nelson, Hart, Lulu, Organization, and Shark."

"Shark's in trouble!" Rio jumped to her feet. "Where is he?"

Lance got to his feet. "I know where he is." His duel gazer went off and he saw that it was Yuma. "I guess Yuma's been calling to try and explain things to us." He looked at Vega before looking at Rio. "I don't know what we're supposed to do here."

Rio looked from Vega to Lance conflicted before sighing. "Go rescue Shark and make sure he comes back safely." Vega suddenly froze in place as the thought of Lance going anywhere without Rio terrified him for a reason he just couldn't put to words. "I'll take care of…"

"No!" Vega screamed causing both middle schoolers to look at the now shaking boy. "No… mom and dad can't separate… b-bad things happen… they happen when you're not together."

The ringing stopped once more. Rio immediately wanted to comfort Vega, but Lance beat her to it. "Whoa kid. It's alright. I've faced many challenges in the past without Rio and came out fine."

Vega shook his head as tears began to form in his eyes. "No, dad can't go anywhere without mom. At the very least, he needs uncle, but uncle is captured."

Lance frowned before looking back at a sad Rio. _"What do I do? I don't like seeing either of them like this, but it's not like I can ignore those in danger."_

Tears fell down Vega's cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Lance. "Please… let me come with you. That way mom will be there if you need her. Please… don't g-go alone dad."

Lance stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "Rio, can you keep Vega safe."

Rio didn't like the thought of putting Vega in danger, but the alternative would leave her and Lance out of the rescue attempt. At least this way they'd be there to get her brother back. Not to mention, Yuma and Tori would be left hanging.

Rio nodded. "I suppose that's the only thing we can do considering we can't let Yuma take on this enemy himself. Especially since they've already defeated many of us."

Lance picked Vega up as his duel gazer started ring again. "Hey, it's okay Vega. Look, I'm not going anywhere without Rio, and you'll make sure of it by coming with us."

Vega sniffled and dried his tears, "You promise you won't ever do anything dangerous without mommy… or at least uncle?"

Lance nodded. "I promise I won't do anything dangerous without Rio or Shark." Vega smiled and buried his head in the multi-deck user's shirt.

Lance picked up his duel gazer to see Yuma. "Lance! I finally got through. Look, Hart was…"

Lance interrupted him. "I know Yuma. He wasn't the only one taken. Organization, Nelson, and Shark were also taken, and as we speak, Lulu is being taken as well."

"The others were taken as well!" Yuma shouted. "What about Rio?"

"She's fine man.": Lance stated. "I got her with me."

Tori butted in. "Yuma stay on task! If they've all been taken, then we got to go rescue them. Where are they Lance?" She then noticed the kid latched onto him. "Hey, who's the kid?"

"A kid!" Yuma looked at Vega before looking at Tori. "Now who's not staying on task?"

"Shut it Yuma!" Tori shouted.

Lance interrupted them. "Look, meet Rio and I at the school. We'll head to their location, and you'll get your explanation."

"Before you go, you should know I ran into Kite." Yuma stated. "Shay and he are looking for their siblings. I agreed to contact them if we found anything."

Lance sighed. "It is their siblings in danger, so they have a right to know. Anyways, see you when we meet up." He hung up and looked at Rio. "Stay extra vigilant around those two. I have no idea if Vega has power, but it's better safe than sorry."

Rio understood a need to rescue their siblings, but she would certainly be keeping a close eye on their apparent, temporary, allies. After all, if they were willing to steal pendants for answers, power, or whatever, there's no telling if they'd try to take Vega for the same reasons.

Rio nodded determined. "I won't let those two touch him."

Lance nodded and moved Vega onto his back. "Alright kid, hold on because we got to move."

 _ **Rooftop**_

Kite landed on the roof and met up with Shay. "Not having any luck?"

Shay grit his teeth, crossed his arms, and angrily said, "Does it look like I have Hart or Lulu with me?" He turned on Kite shouting. "Well Kite!?"

Kite held up his hands clearly worried about their siblings, but recognizing the fact that Shay was worse off than him. How could Shay not be? His body wasn't stable when it came to the Photon Transformation.

"It's okay Shay." Kite assured. "We'll find them."

Shay closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry Kite." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm not mad at you or Nistro. I'm…"

Kite walked up to him and put a hand on his back. "I get it Shay. I know how stressed everything has made you."

Shay opened his eyes. "Still, I shouldn't act this way. It's not going to help us get them back."

Kite got a call and answered it to see Yuma. "Kite, Lance knows where Hart and Lulu are."

Tori stepped in and started messing with the device sending a picture of a castle looking, abandoned museum over water. "This looks exactly like a place people dressed like them would hold up."

 _ **Outside the Museum**_

The boy stood crouched behind the gate as Declan crossed over a path that had risen above the water. Once Declan entered, he noticed the path receding back into the depths, and immediately booked it across to continue the pursuit.

The guy just made it across, jumped inside as the path submerged, and the doors closed. _"Hold on Lulu."_ He started down the hallway. _"I'm coming."_

 _ **Museum**_

Shark was sat on the ground, struggling against the chains which restricted him, as he was surrounded by the unconscious bodies of Hart, Organization, and Nelson. Vetrix stood with his four children above them.

Quatro laughed. "How the mighty have fallen, huh Shark?"

Shark attempted to get to his feet. "Can it Quatro!" He fell to his butt but continued to try and break the chains. "Stop acting like you were the one to bring me down. The fact is you need outside help to capture me because you and your family are second rate duelist."

"Why you…" Quatro began angrily.

Quinton stuck out his arm in front of his brother. "Calm yourself. He's merely trying to antagonize you into making a mistake. A mistake I will not allow."

Dos nodded. "If he could have done anything, he'd have broken out himself."

Vetrix chuckled and looked at the hallway. "Seems as though the ritual can begin now that the final piece we could get has arrived."

Declan entered pushing Lulu inside.

"He also brought a friend along." Trey stated.

Declan looked behind him as the boy stepped into the open. _"I did not even notice he was there, but that boy… He looks like Yuto. Like the one my counterpart observed in his dimension. This could be troubling if events repeat themselves."_

The boy stepped further into the room with a serious expression. "So, you're the group that kidnapped my friend." He looked at the hostages. "As well as so many others. I can't stand for that, so who wants to duel me first?"

Shark managed to stand this time and glowed a crimson red as his anger at Vetrix and his family reached a new level. "Stay out of this newcomer!"

A pillar of strong, crimson energy shot through the roof, phased through it, and into the sky.

 _ **Barian World**_

A figure, about the size of Vega, stood in a crimson landscape with various crystals around her. Her skin was chalk-white, her hair was long and green, and her eyes were dark blue. Her attire was a simple, peach dress with a black rope around her waist, and brown sandals.

The girl was sitting and looking at the sky above when she faintly felt a familiar energy. "Nasch." The little girl jumped to her feet. "Nasch, you're alive!" Her crimson energy flared up in response. "You're currently in trouble." She cupped her hands. "Please, borrow my power."

 _ **Museum**_

The other bodies around Shark, Organization, Nelson, Lulu, and Hart, began to glow the same crimson glow. This glow seeped into the air as a crimson glow from somewhere else joined in. An orb formed above before smashing into Shark.

Shark heard a voice that sounded eerily familiar yelling out to him. "Nasch, you're alive!"

Shark now glowed brightly around Shark forcing anyone awake to avert their eyes. When Vetrix, his family, Declan, and the boy could look around, they noticed that they, along with Shark, were the only ones left in the room. Shark's deck and extra deck were glowing.

"Where's Lulu?" The boy asked in shock. "Those other captives?"

Vetrix was enraged. "What did you do!?"

Shark stepped forward. "I have no idea what that was nor where they went." He smiled. "That said, anything that ruins your day, is music to my ears. Now, who wants first crack at me?"

The boy ran over to Shark. "You really have no idea what that was?"

He was worried about Lulu, but he wouldn't let that cloud his mind. He wouldn't, in anyway, help Vetrix and his family either. He could tell they had kidnapped Lulu first. If Shark did it on purpose, the worst he'd do was leave and confront him later.

Shark looked at him. "I already said I have no idea what just happened." He stepped forward. "Now, leave me to deal with these people and get looking for whatever person among them you're after."

Before anything more could be done, an alarm went off and a screen turned on displaying Yuma, Lance, Rio, Tori, and Vega outside. In mere seconds, the group was joined by Kite, Shay, and Orbital.

"How did they find us so fast?" Quinton asked.

Quatro studied Lance and noticed his glowing pendant. "It has to be that Lance Hogan and his magic pendant."

"Just what we need." Trey stated. "First father's plan goes out the window and now more people to deal with."

Vetrix extended two, red whips catching the boy and Shark unaware. "Children go deal with them. I will handle these two."

Dos looked at Declan. "What of him?"

Declan observed everything before him and answered before Vetrix could. "Your plan's failed Vetrix. While it would have been nice to rid this much Barian power, it's clear your group couldn't deliver. Especially since my own men had to aid you. We will not do so again."

"So, you're just going to leave us then." Quatro stated.

"The Lancer's goals are too big to risk ourselves any more than we have." Declan inserted a spell card into his duel disk. "Your plans are not the end all be all."

He then vanished into blue particles.

Quatro shook his head and immediately smirked. "Unlike Declan, I won't be rude." He started to walk off. "Time to give them a proper greeting and a lovely amount of fan service."

Quinton followed. "Don't push your luck Quatro."

"What, you think they're powerful duelist?" Quatro asked.

Dos replied. "Quinton and I know firsthand just how tough Shay and Kite are, brother." She joined her brothers. "They are not duelist to play with."

She stared a few seconds to long at Lance catching Trey's attention. "What of Lance Hogan, sister?" He followed them. "I recall you were quite intent on handling him yourself."

"You will learn soon enough dear brother." Dos replied. "Just know I'm with our family."

Trey spared another glance at the monitor as his three siblings left the room.

"Run along Trey." Vetrix stated.

"Yes father." Trey stated.

He ran after them.

Vetrix then turned to his two opponents, but more specifically, focused on Shark. "You say you have no idea what just happened Shark, but I'll determine if that's true once we get this little game out of the way."

"Yeah right you clown." Shark declared. "Your sons haven't been all that impressive, and I'm betting you'll follow suit."

The boy said, "Since it seems I'm locked in, I might as well take this opportunity to defeat you for taking so many people." He looked at Shark. "Since we're dueling together, name's Yuto."

Shark grunted. "Shark."

 _ **Outside the Museum, A Little Earlier…**_

Lance, with Vega on his back, Rio, Yuma, Tori, and Astral stared out at the museum.

"I hope Hart's alright." Tori stated.

Astral, while worried for Hart, was still trying to wrap his head around Vega who could in fact see him. **"So, this boy is Rio and Lance's son? How does that work?"**

Astral was completely clueless on the whole affair and wished to understand.

"Astral, that's the 5th time you asked." Lance declared. "I keep telling you it's too complicated. Ask Yuma to explain it."

"Why do you keep dragging me in this?" Yuma asked. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around why a 5-year-old looks so much like you and Rio." He then looked at Vega. "I'm also starting to question his taste when he calls Shark his uncle, but not me."

Vega looked at Yuma before sticking his tongue out at him.

"Why I…" Yuma began.

Rio stepped in between them with an icy aura. "Touch one hair on his head, and you will pay Tsukumo."

Yuma stepped back nervously chuckling before sitting on the ground and drawing in the dirt. "I just think it's unfair is all."

Tori sighed. _"Why am I stuck with these people?"_

At that moment, Kite and Shay joined the large group.

"Good, you're both here." Lance looked at the museum. "Hart and Lulu are in that museum as well as our friends."

"How can you be sure of that?" Kite asked a bit threateningly.

Lance stood his ground. "I just told you our friends are in there to." He looked at his glowing pendant. "This told me they were in there, but if you want to fly away, be my guest. Our group will rescue them ourselves."

"Don't you talk…" Orbital began trying to berate Lance.

Now, Lance had no problem with Shay and Kite. Yeah, they were enemies, but he could respect their reasons for wanting Numbers. Considering there were reports of their victims recovering, and no new victims, it was safe to assume they'd changed. He could not say the same for Orbital.

Lance shouted. "Can it you bucket of bolts before I go tossing you into the lake. Before you go spouting off about some form change, I'll just use my pendant to do it. This thing repelled a real monster's attack, so I'm sure it can do something to you."

Orbital ducked behind Shay. "How rude."

"You're the one always being rude." Rio stated. "That's what my brother and Lance say, and I trust them." She glared at the Number Hunters. "That's more than I can say for either of you."

"We don't need to stand here and take this when our siblings are in danger." Shay stated.

"News flash genius, my brother's in there as well, yet we didn't start snapping at you the moment you landed." Rio stated. "We only did it in response."

Vega spoke up addressing the hunters. "Yeah, you two are real jerks when my mom and dad are only trying to help you."

Yuma looked at Vega hopefully. "Your uncle Yuma to, right?"

Vega stuck out his tongue again causing the Syllable Duelist's head to fall.

Kite turned away from them. "This is a waste of time."

Shay joined him. "A real joke."

Tori came to stand in between the group. "That does it! You need to realize that there is more than your pride and/or our stance as enemies on the line here." She pointed at the museum. "Right now, there are people that need help.

Those inside that building need us, we need the Number Hunters, and the Number Hunters need us. That's why you all need to grow up or so help me I will find a shed to lock you all inside until you learn to make nice."

Rio and Lance stared down Shay and Kite. Their attention was soon drawn to the rising pathway.

Lance sighed, "So, are we doing this or does Tori need that shed?"

The multi-deck user gave Vega to Rio who let him onto her back. Kite and Shay looked at one another before nodding.

"Very well." Kite stated. "We will do this together."

The entire group ran across the platform.

 _ **Heartland Academy**_

Organization awoke with a start and bolted to a sitting position as crimson energy flowed through him. After the energy dissipated, one of his eyes flashed red while the other blue before returning to normal.

He put a hand on his head as his eyes adjusted to the dark. _"Huh, I'm free."_ He felt the energy still lingering in the air. _"Nasch… Very dormant… His energy must have resonated with mine…"_ He looked around noticing the unconscious Hart, Lulu, and Nelson. "… and theirs."

Organization stood up only to hear a familiar voice. "Zach."

He turned to the building as Lloyd, looking slightly injured, walked out from the shadows. Of course, this was due to his duel with Vector. With Lloyd showing himself, Organization could sense the traitor's energy in the air.

Lloyd chuckled happily and ran over to his friend. "Zach, I can't believe you're really standing here, and Nelson's here to. Did you save him? What the heck happened? Where have you been all this time?"

Organization stared once more at the people on the ground before glancing at his friend and putting his hood up. _"I may not know exactly what happened, but I have been given a second chance. A golden opportunity. I'm not wasting it. It's time to take control of this competition."_

Lloyd was starting to worry. "Zach, are you okay?" He looked at the three, unconscious children. "What did happen to all of you?"

"Things are fine Lloyd." Organization removed a card from his deck box. "I believe this card will answer all your questions."

He showed Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force and Lloyd was enveloped by crimson energy.

Organization then turned around and created a portal. "Now, who do you serve old friend?"

Lloyd replied, "I serve Barian World."

Organization nodded as a crimson and white portal was created. "Leave your brother but grab the other two. I'm forming a plan, and you three just became part of it."

"Yes sir." Lloyd picked up Hart and Lulu.

"Let's go." Organization stated.

He walked into the portal followed by Hart and Lulu leaving the unconscious Nelson behind.

 _ **Museum Entrance**_

Lance, Rio, Vega, Yuma, Tori, Orbital, Kite, and Shay entered the building only for the doors to close behind them.

"Quite the large group we have here, huh sister?" Trey asked.

The group looked up spotting two people, cloaked in shadow, standing on the shoulders of a statue.

Dos replied, "Indeed brother, but I believe the infamous Number Hunters are our top concern." Lance froze in place as that voice was one of a few he could never forget. "The rest are nothing but a bunch of middle schoolers."

Lance stepped forward. "Tailia…"

He looked up at the woman. She may look different, but the face and eyes, while a different color, were a dead giveaway. There was no mistaking her as anyone else but his long-lost sister. Many emotions raged within Lance, but two were ultimately the ones at conflict.

Overjoy and rage. The multi-deck user was over the moon at seeing his sister but enraged that she had kidnapped his friends. Sure, most would probably try to excuse what she'd done, but it was clear as day where she currently stood.

This fact caused rage to win out in the end. "Talia, what the hell are you doing! Mother, father, grandfather, and I… we all grieved for your absence. In the end, it turns out you were joining up with a group that's okay with stealing middle schoolers and children." 

Yuma, Tori, and Rio were shocked that the woman up there was his sister, Talia, while also saddened that this seemed to be causing Lance such grief. Vega was saddened as well, but also confused because he had no idea who this was.

Kite and Shay were keeping a level head as they could tell Lance had no idea what this woman, his sister, had been doing. They were more focused on finding their siblings and didn't have much interest in Lance's problems. On that note…

"We get it." Shay stated. "This is some big moment between the two of you, but Kite and I are here for a purpose." He stepped forward. "What have you done with our siblings Victoria?"

"Victoria?" Lance questioned before looking at her. "Is that what you've been going by Talia?"

Trey stared at his sister concerned, but she seemed stable as a rock in the face of all of this. When she jumped down to their level, he joined her.

Naturally, Dos ignored Lance. "Relax Kite and Shay. No harm has come to Hart, Lulu, Nelson. Organization, or Shark."

"As it stands now, they've suddenly vanished." Trey added. "Something Shark did because he and this other boy, Yuto, are now dueling our father as we speak. He's the only person remaining from the group we took."

" _Yuto!?"_ _S_ hay thought surprised. _"So, he's back in the city. In that case, it makes sense he'd come here if he somehow caught wind of Lulu being in trouble."_

"We can't particularly trust you on that." Kite stated.

Shay nodded. "If you don't mind, we will just breeze past you two.

"We may not have your siblings anymore, but we won't pass up the chance to take your Numbers." Dos stated. "We know you all have them."

They both shot out their red whips, but Lance acted fast tackling Shay out of the way to take his place.

"It makes no difference to us what order you wish to lose your numbers." Dos stated. "That said, the rest of you are free to move on. Our brothers are waiting, and father will likely take care of Shark and Yuto in due time."

Trey nodded. "Our brothers will be most accommodating."

"Very well." Kite stated. "Shay, go on ahead while I clean up this mess."

Shay nodded. "Be careful Kite."

Orbital said, "I will remain with Master Kite, Master Shay."

Shay nodded and ran off.

Lance focused intensely on the two opponents in front of him with most of that focus being placed on Dos. "Yuma take the others and aid Shay. It appears I have a sister to defeat and drag home."

Trey spoke up. "You aren't taking my sister anywhere."

"Can it." Lance stated firmly. "You kidnapped a bunch of people, so your opinion doesn't really matter right now. Plus, she's my sister, not yours."

"I'm no sister of yours." Dos stated. "Also, don't tell my brother to can it."

Kite sighed. _"Great, I'm stuck in the middle of some bizarre family squabble. Why did this kid have to go jumping in? I'd much rather duel with Shay. The two of us could clean this mess up with ease."_

Rio was conflicted. On one hand, her brother sounded like he was free, but how could she trust these people? For all she knew, they were lying because they didn't want to deal with such a large group.

On the other hand, Vega had made it clear that he wanted her or Shark with Lance at times like this. For whatever reason, things like this seemed to terrify the boy, and she doubted he even knows the reason why given his lack of memory.

Vega looked at Rio. "Please mom… don't leave dad."

Well, it's not like she could leave Lance with two enemies. Just because Kite and Shay were helping them, and Tori wanted them to work together, doesn't mean she forgot what they did to both Tori and Shark. Not to mention the countless other souls they'd taken.

She nodded. "Don't worry, I promise I won't leave Lance." She shouted. "You hear that Lance? Vega and I are staying so win."

Zack focused on Dos. "I intend on it."

Dos gazed at Rio and Vega with seemingly mild interest. _"Dad? Mom?_ She turned her attention to Lance. _"Geez Lance, I know Mom found her love in…"_ She shook her head. _"No, I'm being ridiculous. There's no way my 15-year-old brother could have a 5-year-old kid."_

Trey noticed this. "Are you feeling alright sister?"

She gave Trey a reassuring smile. "I am fine dear brother. Now, I believe we have stood around long enough. Let's get down to business and claim their Numbers."

Trey was unsure of himself. He didn't want to doubt his sister, but how could he not when her original little brother stood before them. He knew she loved him, but that thought just couldn't dissuade this feeling.

Despite this, Trey nodded. "Right."

 _ **Down the Hall**_

Shay, Yuma, and Tori ran together with Shay kicking in doors every chance he got. When he found nothing, the group would continue sprinting. True, Dos and Trey had said Lulu and Hart weren't here, but Shay wouldn't be satisfied until he knew that for a fact.

Yuma was equally as motivated to find them since he felt this was all his fault. He gave up Hart without knowing who he was giving the young boy to. If he'd only stayed with Lulu, she'd be fine as well.

Tori was simply worried for the two siblings. Suddenly, the group was stopped as twin doors at the end of the hall were flung open. Quatro and Quinton walked out together blocking the only path forward.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Shay." Quatro stated. "It's an honor to meet you even though your brother's been delayed."

"Quatro." Yuma declared. "If Lance hadn't told me, I'd still suspect you had something to do with this mess on account of Trey being at the entrance."

Shay was staring intently at Quinton. "You mean you know these individuals?"

"Just Trey and Quatro in most cases." Yuma stated.

Quatro laughed. "Oh, this is quite amusing. Come boy, let us duel. I'll gladly make your condition match what I'd have done to that boy."

Yuma tightened his fist.

Astral appeared. **"Do not give into your anger Yuma. If you duel for revenge, you will never beat them."**

Shay spoke up. "Alright, spill it. What have you done with Hart and Lulu!?" He looked at Quatro. "I don't want to hear a word from you." He turned his attention to Quinton. "Where are they?"

"Our siblings told you the truth." Quinton calmly replied. "Hart and Lulu vanished shortly after Shark was overwhelmed by crimson energy. They are no longer here." Both he and Quatro shot out their red whips ensnaring Yuma and Shay. "That said, we will be taking your Numbers."

" **I see."** Astral stated. **"Another tag team duel."**

Quatro laughed. "If you want to do anything, you'll have to get through us." He looked at Tori. "Considering this is the only way forward, you will have to hope they win." He smiled maliciously. "Please, be my guest if you wish to try."

Yuma spoke up before Tori could do anything. "Don't worry Tori. Shay and I will handle these two, and we'll continue on together." He smiled. "I have full faith in Shark to beat Vetrix himself."

Tori nodded. "If you believe in Shark, then I do to. Now, focus on your duel."

"You got it Tori." Yuma stated. "Bring it on."

"I was already planning on crushing them both." Shay stated firmly as he activated Photon Mode.


	34. Fight or Flight

_**Museum Entrance: Lance & Kite vs Dos & Trey**_

Lance and Kite faced off with Dos and Trey while Rio, with Vega on her back, stood off to the side. Both were worried for Lance since anger wasn't something either associated with him. At least, not to this level. For Vega, it felt wrong while Rio had just never seen him this angry.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance & Kite 4000 each/Dos & Trey 4000 each)**

"You shouldn't have come Lance." Dos declared without emotion as the crest on her forehead glowed a brilliant white. "Because you stuck your nose in battles that do not concern you, you will be decimated." She extended her hand. "Say farewell to everything you may have gained."

The white crest shot forward shocking Zack, but his pendant attempted to rise to the challenge as it cast a barrier around him.

This shocked Kite. _"What is going on?"_

"That pitiful trinket of your family is nothing compared to the power I wield." Dos stated as her crest glowed ever brighter until it smashed clear through the barrier and slammed into Lance entering his body. Lance's eyes glazed over as he fell to his knees without a sound.

"Dad!/Lance!" Vega and Rio shouted worriedly.

 _ **Zack's Mind**_

Zack didn't hear them as his pendant seemingly disappeared and he fell into a sea of white light. Images of his past were displayed around him until they broke apart. Eventually, he was tossed out into endless darkness.

That to, gave way as he was reverted to the age of a young boy sitting before the graves of his siblings. Unlike reality, the graveyard was much smaller with only head stones and the gate out nearby.

Lance's clothes were dirty, and he had several bandages all over his body. Evidence of the bullying/signs of love Anna had done to him. Tears began to stream down his face as he pulled his knees up and buried his head in between them.

"Talia… Zach… I don't know what to do." Lance cried. "Please come back. Tell me what I should do." He begged. "Mom is devasted, Dad's always busy, and Grandpa isn't the same. Please, I don't want to be alone."

 _ **Museum Entrance**_

Lance stood up giving Rio some relief until she noticed his glazed over eyes. "Lance, are you okay?"

Lance ignored her. "I-I'm all alone…. I've always been alone… I'm too weak. Talia… Zach… please come back. I can't do this without you."

Vega was scared. "Mom, what happened to dad?"

Rio looked at Lance before angrily turning on Dos. "What did you do?"

Kite looked from Lance to their opponents with seemingly no interest.

Dos merely said, "I prayed upon Zack's rage and lack of focus on his objective to revert him to his former, weak self. I stripped him of every memory and experience he ever gained while drowning out anyone close to his heart. I locked everything behind my crest. He's harmless."

"Great, now I have a worthless partner." Kite scoffed. "It's not like I ever needed him in the first place. For all I care, he can go first, and I'll still wipe you both out myself."

Trey frowned as he honestly felt some level of sympathy for Lance; however, he wouldn't let that get in the way of his family. "Very well, he can go first then."

Dos nodded and held out her hand. "Yes, by all means make your move."

Rio was shocked before she immediately tried to reach. "It's not true Lance! You're not alone! You have so many people who care for, and I'm just one of them!"

Vega joined her. "Yeah, mom and I are right here! Please, don't ignore us!"

Lance had only heard Dos and looked at his duel disk before drawing five cards.

"I can't… What am I even doing here? Did Anna trick me into coming here?" Zack questioned before turning around and sitting down. "I… I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not a duelist. I'm just a pathetic son and grandson that can't fill my missing siblings' shoes."

Kite grit his teeth. "Either draw your sixth card or end your turn. I don't have all day."

Lance looked at Kite, able to see and hear him, only to tear up at his words. He never was good with confrontation, so he just did the first thing the man said. He drew a card.

"I-I set one card face down." Lance curled up. "I don't… I just…"

"End your turn already." Kite declared angrily.

Lance whimpered and covered his ears. "I end my turn!"

Rio grit her teeth. "Stop getting angry at him Kite!" Kite looked at her. "Lance is fighting by your side even though he doesn't know who you are. He could just as easily forfeit or run, yet he's not. There's something to his character there, and you yelling at him isn't helping."

Kite scoffed. "I will not help dead weight." He looked at Lance. "To think this was the duelist that gave Shay trouble. It's pathetic." He looked at the Arclights. "Get on with the duel already, so I can end this. I will not allow my siblings to remain in your captivity."

"In a way, your siblings are your only reason for fighting, right Kite?" Dos asked. "You're nothing but a reluctant warrior forced into a conflict far beyond your expectations. The truth is you're desperate.

A far cry from the duelist Quinton and I first taught. In the end, I can see that you let your desperation leak into Shay as well. With the loss of the only real duelist on your team, you've already lost Kite."

"Are you going to continue stalling?" Kite asked. "If so, you might as well give up Victoria."

"Trey, you're up next." Dos stated. "Show them why this duel is already over."

"Yes sister." Trey drew and his eyes went wide. _"This is… This is that card Zane Truesdale gave me."_ He looked at Lance before taking a deep breath. "This duel is ending far sooner than either of you think.

I activate the field spell **Chronomaly City Babylon**." The entrance changed into an ancient stone circle in the sky. "Since I control a field spell, I can special summon **Chronomaly Tula Guardian(LV 5/1800/900)**."

A large, dark stoned golem appeared. "Since I control a Chronomaly monster, I can special summon **Chronomaly Moai(LV 5/1800/1600)** in defense mode." A giant, stone head appeared. "Wait, there is more.

I normal summon **Chronomaly Golden Jet(LV 4/1300/1400)**." A golden jet joined Trey's monsters. "Once per turn, I can use him to raise the levels of all Chronomaly monsters I currently control by one."

Dos looked over at her brother in shock. "Are you summoning that Number now?"

"Have faith dear sister." Trey stated. "I assure you that the Number I intend to summon will bring this duel to a close far sooner than we intended."

Dos nodded. "I can see you have a plan, so show me it's conclusion."

Trey nodded back before refocusing on what he was doing. "I now overlay my level 6 Moai and Guardian to Xyz summon **Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis(R 6/O 2/2600/3000)**." A hulking, giant golem appeared.

Lance looked at the monster, went wide eyes, and immediately turned away from it. "What am I doing here? Why… Why am I even dueling?"

"If you think this is terrifying, then you haven't seen nothing." Trey declared. "I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force** allowing me to rebuild the overlay network with Atlandis and Xyz summon a Chaos monster 1 rank higher.

Xyz summon **Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis(R 7/O 3/3300/3300)**." The golem grew larger and turned into hot magma. "This monster will spell the end for both of you, and your Numbers will be ours."

Orbital's sensors were going crazy. "Master Kite, that Number has readings in the clear reverse from when Yuma Tsukumo summoned that Shining Number. They are off the charts."

Kite stared at the monster. _"Barian… Rank-Up-Magic…Chaos…"_

"If you think it's mere presence is something to be weary of, just wait until I activate his effect." Trey declared. "Since Number 6 is one of its overlay units, I can detach all three overlay units to make one of your life points 100. I will do that and make Lance the target."

Lance slowly stood and turned around in fear as the monster hit him. Due to the power of the crest, the attack was both real and devastating. He screamed in pain as he was knocked off his feet and impacted with the ground hard **(Lance 100)**.

"Lance!/Dad!" Rio and Vega shouted.

Rio ran over and Vega hopped off her back before they knelt at his side.

 _ **With Crow and Zeera**_

Crow, with Zeera sitting behind him, was guiding the bike back home. The whole ride, thus far, had been a silent affair as the parents had a lot to think about concerning their recently found children. All thought was interrupted as they both heard a dragon's roar.

Crow stopped the bike and turned to his wife as her deck box glowed green and white. "Zeera, what's going on?"

A moment later, a green and white light escaped from the box before zooming through the night.

Zeera stared after it. "It's Lance… he's in trouble. Clear Wing has gone to aid him."

"Lance is in trouble?" Crow stated worried. "Is he still at the park?"

Zeera shook her head. "I don't know, but we should check their first."

Crow nodded. "Right."

He sped off in that direction.

 _ **Zack's Mind**_

The child version of Zack continued to cry before the grave; however, while he wouldn't acknowledge it, three spheres appeared outside the graveyard. Green, black, and purple. Those spheres soon took on form becoming human figures. Of course, they weren't human.

The first was a girl with the same color scheme as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. She was pale, had long, dark purple hair, and matching eyes. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants with armor over top and her arms. This was Dark.

The second was a woman with the same color scheme as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Her short hair was the color of purple poison with matching eyes. Her attire consisted of Duel Academy uniform with built in armor.

The third was a boy with the same color scheme as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. His white with green streaked hair was long and kept in a ponytail and his eyes were heterochromatic. One white and one light green. His attire consisted of a track suit with built in armor.

"I can't believe his own sister would do this to him." Dark stated clearly angry and worried. "Clear! Venom! We have to fix this before he loses."

Clear smiled. "Aw, you do care." He hugged the girl. "Here I thought you could only care about Draco."

Dark punched Clear away. "Of course, I care about him idiot."

Venom sighed and spoke with no emotion. "As much as I enjoy seeing you two interact, I don't think we have the ability to break the crest. While our bounds with who Lance was are strong, they aren't strong enough to reach him; otherwise, he'd have noticed us by now."

Dark looked at her. "Okay, then what do you suggest we do?"

"We must summon Odd." Venom stated. "He was Draco's first dragon, so his link with Lance is the strongest. Even if he is not enough, together we can help him. Our power is strongest together."

"That lazy bum." Dark stated angrily. "He should have been here from the beginning."

"Come on, you know that's not fair Dark." Clear reasoned. "Odd-Eyes is honoring the last request Draco made. If we do this, Odd can take a more active role in watching over Lance. He may not be able to grant him the card, but at least he'll be around."

"Fine." Dark sighed. "Let's just summon him before I change my mind."

The three-dragons stood in a triangle and began channeling their power.

 _ **Museum Entrance**_

"Lance!" Rio gently shook him. "Come on, wake up."

Vega was starting to tear up. "Dad, you're alright." He sniffled. "I just found you… mom was with you. Nothing bad should be happening."

Lance opened his glazed over eyes and looked at the celling past them while laid flat out on his back. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"With that, I'll end my turn." Trey declared.

" _Number C6… that monster is powerful, but only if it has all its overlay units and the original Number it comes from."_ Kite drew. "With no protection to speak of, your monster is far too easy to destroy. I activate **Galaxy Storm**. This spell allows me to destroy Xyz monsters without units.

Number C6 fits that bill. With that out of the way, I summon **Photon Advancer(LV 4/1000/1000)**." A warrior decked out in white, gold, and red armor appeared. "When I control a Photon monster, I can special summon **Photon Vanisher(LV 4/2000/0)**."

A warrior in silver and glowing blue armor appeared wielding a gun. "When he is special summoned, I can add Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my deck to my hand. Now that I control another Photon monster, Advancer gains 1000 ATK points.

By tributting both of my monsters with at least 2000ATK, I can special summon **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**." A purple and galaxy blue dragon appeared. "I then set one card ending my turn."

"I won't deny that was a good move Kite, but you're far out of your league." Dos drew. "I activate **Melody of Awakening Dragon**. By discarding one card, I can add two dragons, with 3000 or more ATK and 2500 or less DEF, from my deck to my hand.

Now I will special summon one of them by revealing the other. I reveal to you a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to Special summon **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**." A glowing white dragon with blue eyes appeared.

"I then activate **Trade-In** allowing me to discard the Blue-Eyes I showed you and draw two cards. With that, the field and grave are set. I activate **Dragon's Mirror** allowing me to fusion summon by banishing monsters on the field or grave.

By banishing the two Blue-Eyes in my grave, due to Trade-In and Melody, and my Alternative White Dragon, I can fusion summon **Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800)**." A much more ferocious white dragon with blue gems all over its body appeared.

"Unlike the normal Ultimate Dragon, this one has an effect. I can destroy any card on my opponent's field, but why stop at one. When Alternative White Dragon is used, I can destroy up to 3 cards on my opponents' field.

With this effect, I will wipe out Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Kite's face down, and Lance's face down. In turn, I am merely prevented from attacking. Not a problem since this is the first turn." All three cards were wiped out and Kite grit his teeth. "I'll then set one card."

 **Lance: 100**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Rio: 2000(Intrusion Penalty)**

 **Trey: 4000**

 **Dos: 4000**

Everyone looked at Rio who now stood beside the still down Lance and Vega who knelt by his father's side. Vega looked up at his mother hopefully.

"Vega, stay by Lance." Rio walked forward. "I'll take care of them."

Kite scoffed. "You really think I need…"

Rio looked at him with anger. "Everything isn't about you." She stared down Dos. "I'm in this because of Lance. His own sister did something to him, and I'm determined to help him the only way I seemingly can. By winning this duel."

She drew her hand. "The way I see it, you all may love your siblings, but you aren't being the best people for them. An older sibling looks out for their younger sibling, that's true; however, you must also set an example for them.

When that example goes off the rails, it's up to the younger sibling to bring their older sibling back to the right path. Since none of you want to do that, I'll have to do it myself. Get ready because I'm determined to end this."

She drew. "I activate **Resonator Destruction**. Now, every time I use a Resonator monster in a Synchro summon, I can destroy any card on my opponent's field. I summon **Red Sprinter(LV 4/1700/1200)**." A bipedal, flaming fiend appeared.

"His effect allows me to special summon a level 3 or lower fiend type Tuner from my hand or grave. Come forth **Red Resonator(LV 2/600/200)**." A fiery fiend appeared. "When this monster is special summon, I can target a face up monster on the field and gain LP equal to their ATK."

"That means…" Trey began.

Rio smirked. "I can target Dos' Ultimate Dragon and gain 4500 LP **(Rio 6500)**. My turn does not end their because my spell activates allowing me to destroy your dragon. Now Resonator will give Sprinter a tune up allowing me to Synchro for 6.

Synchro summon **Red Rising Dragon(Level 6/2100/1600)**." A mighty dragon made of red flames appeared. "His effect allows me to target **Red Resonator(LV 2/600/200)** in my grave and special summon him.

His effect can only activate once per turn. That's not why I need him. I tune Red Rising Dragon with Red Resonator. Synchro summon **Red Dragon Archfiend(LV 8/3000/2000)**." A black and red dragon appeared. "Red Dragon Archfiend attack Dos directly."

"I activate my face down **Mirror Force**." Dos countered. "This destroys all ATK position monsters on my opponent's field because you launched that attack."

"Very well, then I will set two cards and end my turn." Rio declared.

Vega looked at Lance worriedly. "That means it's…"

Lance finally started to get to his feet and stumbled; however, this was not an indication of him returning to normalcy like Vega or Rio thought. In fact, he started panting heavily and fell to one knee. At this moment, he just wanted to fall into unconsciousness to escape everything.

 **Lance's Mind**

The triangle created by Clear, Dark, and Venom glowed a brilliant red before dying down to reveal a man with clothing in the color of Odd-Eyes pendulum dragon. He also had short red hair and matching eyes. The style of his clothing was pants, no sleeved shirt, trench coat, and fedora.

"Thank goodness you're here Odd." Clear stated.

Odd turned away from them. "Before you speak, I've become aware of everything." He looked back at them. "Leave Lance to me. The rest of you should go back and rest as you've done more than enough."

Clear nodded. "Of course."

"Whatever." Venom stated.

"Just be careful what you say." Dark stated. "After all, not telling him anything was your idea."

Just like that, they all vanished leaving Odd-Eyes to nod. "I know."

Odd watched as his fellow dragons left before turning to Lance. The boy still had tears in his eyes, but this was the first being he had noticed as being there. It was as if the very core of his being couldn't ignore him. Odd walked over.

 _ **Museum Entrance**_

"I-I'm so confused." Lance stated as his vision began to blur. "What… What is this? Why am I dueling?"

"Dad…" Vega wiped his eyes before standing with a determined look. "No, it's not my dad's turn." He walked forward to stand beside Rio and inserted his deck into his D-pad. "I will be going next."

He activated his gear **(Vega 2000 Intrusion Penalty)**. Electricity surged through his body, but he endured it.

"Vega!" Rio worriedly shouted before staring at him sternly. "You shouldn't…"

Vega shook his head and focused on his opponents. "If dad weren't affected by… that lady… he'd be here dueling. He'd stand up to them. I know this for a fact. Since dad is reduced to this, I will duel for him and with you. I to want to help in any way I can to free dad."

Rio was warmed by those words. "Just be careful and show us what you're capable of."

After what Rio said, and did, Kite had no words or negative thoughts. He was surprised at how much her words could cut… just like when they dueled before the WDC. Despite common sense telling him this kid wouldn't be much help. He held back from saying so.

Vega drew his starting hand. "Get ready because I'm entering this duel in a big way." He then drew his sixth card. "Especially since your fields are almost cleared out. I summon **Masked Dragon(LV 3/1400/1100)**." A beige and red dragon appeared.

"I'll then release Masked Dragon to special summon **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(LV 10/2800/2400)**." A shiny, huge black dragon appeared. "His effect, allows me to special summon **Red-Eyes Black Dragon(LV 7/2400/2000)** from my hand."

A black dragon with eyes of red appeared. "Now, I activate **Inferno Fire Blast**. In exchange for not attacking with him, I can deal my opponent damage equal to Red-Eyes ATK. The person I choose to take that damage is **(Trey 1600)**.

If you think I'm stopping there, then think again because I activate **Claw of Hermos** and target Red-Eyes Black Dragon allowing me to Fusion summon **Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword(LV 7/2400/2000)**."

A black sword appeared in the dragon's place. "This fusion monster can act as an equip spell for any monster I choose. Let's go **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(LV 10/4800/3400 effect)**. This spell grants my monster 1000 ATK.

In addition, he gains 500ATK/DEF x the number of Dragons in my grave. I count two for a total of 4800 ATK. With that, I attack Dos directly with Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **(Dos 0)**. I end my turn with a face down."

Dos had withstood the attack, but immediately fell to one knee.

"Sister, are you okay?" Trey asked.

Dos looked at Trey and smiled. "I'm fine Trey." She stared at the duelists before looking back at him. "We're retreating Trey. This duel is a lost cause."

Trey looked back at his sister before turning back to the duel and shaking his head. "No sister. I want to continue this duel and see it through to the end. Whatever end that may be."

Lance could at least tell it was his turn, so he drew. "I just want everything to end." He looked at his hand and decided to act before the blond guy could yell at him. "Uhm… I guess I set five cards and end my turn "

Trey was determined as he drew. "This duel's end starts with **Palenque Sarcophagus** allowing me to draw two cards if I control a Chronomaly monster. Since you were so focused on my sister, Golden Jet is still on the field. I activate a second **Palenque Sarcophagus** to draw again.

My next order of business will be to wipe out all your spell and trap cards with **Chronomaly Destruction**. By destroying all Chronomaly cards on my field, Jet and Babylon, I can destroy all spell/traps my opponent controls. With those out of the way, it's time to really begin.

Since you control a monster, and I control none, I can special summon **Chronomaly** **Crystal Bones(LV 3/1300/400)**." A humanoid shape made of bones appeared. "I'll then summon **Chronomaly Gordian Knot(LV 3/300/900)**."

Stone held together by various lengths of rope appeared. "When this monster is summoned, I can special summon a Chronomaly monster from my hand. I choose **Chronomaly Winged Sphinx(LV 5/1600/1900)**." A silver sphinx appeared.

"I'll now overlay Crystal Bones and Skull to Xyz summon **Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut(R 3/O 2/2100/1000)**." A tall purple figure with wings appeared. "Now, it's time to battle. First Chrononaut will attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

Vega was confused. "Your monster is to weak."

"I'm aware which is why I detach one overlay unit from Chrononaut making him indestructible from battle and any damage I take is instead dealt to my opponent **(Vega 0)**." Trey declared.

Vega screamed out in pain as he was hurled back.

Rio looked after him in shock. "Vega!"

"Now, Winged Sphinx attack Lance directly." Trey declared.

Vega rolled to his stomach and got on his elbows. _"Dad, I'm sorry!"_

Rio grit her teeth. "Lance…"

Kite observed this with mild interest which was different than the indifference he had shown before. He was curious why those two were so concerned for Lance that they'd just jump into the duel at will. Was there really something more to him than the weak duelist he'd seen?

 _ **Lance's Mind**_

Lance looked at Odd with confusion and fear. "Who are you?"

Odd stopped at the gate of the graveyard and leaned against it with a warm smile. "My name is Odd, and you could say I'm an old friend of yours. Long ago, the two of us knew each other until one day something terrible happened to you; however, that is unimportant in the moment."

Lance stared at him before looking at the ground. "If something terrible did happen to me, and I don't remember, then I think I'm lucky."

"It's actually rather unfortunate." Odd stated getting his attention. "It's through adversity that we either grow stronger or crumble. You once faced much adversity, yet always rose up stronger than before. The same can be said for now. This moment, this place, is just such a time."

Lance sighed. "It's so easy to give up and let whatever's happening happen. Maybe it'll be for the best."

Odd nodded. "Possibly. Who knows? Someone else could rise to the challenge after you fail; however, you are stronger than you know. The only thing holding you back from realizing your potential is your mental blocks. It's true, life can be hard.

You will likely be faced with great adversities time and time again. How you respond to such adversity is ultimately your choice. So, are you going to continue to wallow here or rise to the challenge? What's important to you? Those you love or seclusion? The past or the present?"

Lance turned to the graves. "How could I ever forget them… Who she and he were?"

Odd replied. "You don't have to forget who they were or give up what you want. Maybe you'll have to make a tough choice. Maybe everything will work out. You'll never know if you stay trapped in the past.

Even if it comes to that choice, I think you're strong enough to make it." Lance closed his eyes before turning only to notice that Odd was gone, but his voice remained. "When you reach your lowest point, yell Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to the heavens. I will answer."

The voice silenced, and Lance looked at the ground before looking at the graves over his shoulder. He turned back to the gate, clenched his fist, and started running. As he did, he began to slowly become his current age until he vanished into a brilliant, white light.

 _ **Museum Entrance**_

Chronomaly Winged Sphinx flew at Lance ready to reduce his remaining life points as the young man looked at the ground.

Zack then brought his head up revealing that his eyes were back to normal. "I activate the effect of **The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil(LV 4/0/300)** from my grave. When my opponent declares a direct attack, I can special summon this trap as a monster in defense mode."

Blue energy in armor sat atop a black horse appears in front of Lance taking the attack of the Sphinx head on before being destroyed. Everyone was stunned.

" _He actually broke free."_ Dos thought.

" _So, there is fight in him."_ Kite thought.

Trey thought. _"His deck… it's traps are meant to be in the grave?"_

Rio happily said, "Lance, you're okay."

Vega smiled. "I thought…"

Lance walked back to Kite's side. "Sorry about that Vega. I just got a little lost and needed some help finding my way back. With that last attack a failure, Trey's turn ends." He looked at Kite. "Mind ending this or are you going to make Rio and Vega do all the work."

Kite scoffed. "You're one to talk." He drew. "I activate **Galaxy Zero** allowing me to special summon a Galaxy or Photon monster from my grave in attack mode; however, their ATK is made 0, it cannot attack, and its effects can't be activated.

I will return **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(LB 8/0/2500)** to the field before normal summoning **Galaxy Knight(LV 8/1800/2600 effect)**. Since I control a Galaxy monster, I don't need any tributes, but he loses 1000 ATK.

That's fine because I'm going to use him and Photon Dragon to build the overlay network. Xyz summon **Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon(R 8/O 2/4000/3000)**." A larger galaxy and light blue dragon appeared. "He'll destroy Winged Sphinx **(Trey 0)**."

 **Lance: 100**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Rio: 6500**

 **Vega: 0**

 **Trey:0**

 **Dos: 0**

Trey was knocked back, but Dos jumped into action, literally, catching the young boy and taking the brunt of the damage upon landing. Rio and Vega ran over to Lance and hugged him while Kite stepped forward to confront the Arclights.

"Now, you've been defeat, so tell me Dos, are my siblings really not here?" Kite asked firmly.

Dos looked at him. "I already told you Kite. Something happened to Reginald Kastle that caused himself and the others to radiate a crimson glow. It was bright, we adverted our eyes, and when we look back, they were gone."

Kite prepared his photon hand. "That answers that, but your Numbers are now mine."

Dos touched her crest and sent it out at Kite knocking him away.

"Master Kite!" Orbital shouted worriedly.

Lance, Rio, and Vega all looked over at the Number Hunter who was just getting back to his feet.

"Don't bother trying again Kite." Dos stated as she helped her brother stand and let him lean on her. "The crest we bare protect the Number in our possession." A portal opened behind them. "Looks like father is ready to receive us."

Lance ran forward. "Talia!"

Before he could reach them, Dos and Trey were gone as was the portal.

" _Where are you Hart and Lulu?"_ Kite questioned.

Lance firmly clenched his hands as he looked at where the portal had been. _"I was lost to my anger Talia, but I see things clearly now. I have no idea what's happened to you, but I will find out. I will bring you home."_

Rio and Vega, who jumped onto Lance's back, approached him. Vega, once on his back, began to drift off into a peaceful sleep, but Rio rested a hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort. Lance smiled and nodded back to her gratefully.

The multi-deck user then looked at the ceiling as Odd's last words came to mind. _"When you reach your lowest point, yell Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to the heavens. I will answer."_


	35. Link Summon

Before this chapter begins, I want to get something out of the way. The new method is Link Summoning; however, since it is going up against older summoning methods, I have decided to keep the placements in the old format. No Extra Deck monster zone and Pendulums off to the side. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Museum Hallway: Yuma & Shay vs Quinton and Quatro**_

Tori stood by as the four duelists faced off.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma & Shay 4000 each/Quinton & Quatro 4000 each)**

Quinton was just about ready to start when he noticed the presence of two, transparent people that no one else seemed to be able to notice. Of course, this wasn't an uncommon thing for him. Far from it.

The first figure was another Quinton while the second looked a lot like Yuto. This look alike was a teenage boy with blue eyes, and dual-colored, short, and spiky white & blue hair. He was wearing a crimson, no sleeved shirt underneath a blue and white trench coat with blue jeans.

" _ **Are you really going to duel Ryoken?"**_ The Yuto look alike asked. _**"What about…"**_

" _ **He's well aware of his deficiencies."**_ Quinton replied. _**"The fact that my own deck turned gray while his deck, much like the one you claimed to have, still works is a perplexing mystery, but that hardly matters in the face of what he must do."**_

" _He's right Yuven."_ Ryoken thought to his, technically unwanted, constant companions. _"I've used every excuse to avoid dueling, but Vetrix's patience has run thin. If I don't duel now, his questions will be far greater. It'll be easier to use my deck and come up with an excuse._

 _Playmaker made it apparent that this mission, one only I could do, was crucial. On top of that, our promise to Quinton was to play this part despite my disgust with your father's way of doing things. Also, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Revolver?"_

" _ **I am grateful for all you've done Ryoken. Both of you. Dr. Faker must pay for all he has done"**_ Quinton stated genuinely while ignoring the part about his assumed identity. _**"Please, continue to honor my request a little longer."**_

" _Against my better judgement, and because I have faith in Playmaker, I will continue to hold the façade we have crafted."_ Ryoken thought.

Yuven looked at Yuma and Shay before sighing. _**"I still don't like what we've been doing nor what Vetrix has in mind; however, I believe in Ryoken, Yusaku, and Sam. If the worst case comes to pass, I think they can protect this dimension."**_

While this little conversation was going on, the others in this duel were talking with one another. Due to the time Ryoken has spent with his 'guests' he was able to roughly pay attention to what was happening.

Quatro laughed. "You two will soon be humiliated like my other fans."

Shay firmly declared, "You're delusional if you think I'm any fan of yours. My goal here is to defeat you and get my siblings back. From what I gather…" He glanced at Quinton before focusing in Quatro. "…your whole family are second rate duelist, so this shouldn't take long."

"Big words Shay, but I'm not the weak duelist you seem to think." Quatro showed his left arm. "I could best you two with this arm tied behind my back."

Yuma glared at him. "Why don't you give your mouth a rest."

Astral floated down to his side. **"Do not allow him to get under your skin. That is Quatro's strategy."**

Yuma nodded. "I know. If we lose our cool, they win."

" _Shay seems confident; however, if they're in trouble, I'll jump in to help."_ Tori thought determined. _"I'm not the weak girl I once was. I'm a duelist to."_

"Now that your banter is out of the way brother, I will take the first turn." 'Quinton stated leaving no room for argument.

Quatro scoffed. "Fine. Take your turn Quinton." He smirked. "If you even remember how to duel after all this time."

"I believe the people I defeated would beg to differ." Quinton naturally dueled his opponents where others couldn't see, so while there were rumors of something called a Link monster, no one could really say for certain. "Quatro, do take this as a note to our conversation in the hotel."

"Someone's in a cocky mood." Quatro stated.

Quinton ignored him as he drew. "First, I activate **Unrestricted Effect: Link** which will ensure my monster's effects can activate without the requirement of a Link Monster."

"Link Monster?" Yuma questioned. "What is that?"

" **Is it another monster, like pendulums?"** Astral questioned.

Shay stared at Quinton while Quatro did the same. "Quinton?"

"Patience brother for you have not seen anything yet." Quinton stated. "I activate the field spell **Boot Sector Launch**." The hallway became like the inside of a futuristic computer. "This field grants a few useful effects.

For instance, my Rokket monsters gain 300 ATK/DEF, I can special summon two Rokket monsters from my hand in defense position, and a third effect that I shall save for later. Now, I will use Boot Sector Launch's second effect.

Special summon **Metalrokket Dragon(LV 4/2000/1700 effect)** and **Silverrokket Dragon(LV 4/2200/400 effect)**." A Cybernetic dragon with blue parts appeared followed by a cybernetic silver dragon.

Yuma took a steep back as he realized the many ways this move could be used. "What's he going to do. Special summon like Kite, Xyz, or is he just packing his field."

" **I do not think any of those Yuma."** Astral stated. **"Considering what he's done so far, I believe we are about to see Link Summoning firsthand."**

Quinton held out his arm. "Appear circuit which leads to the future. Arrowheads confirmed. The condition is at least 2 Dark Dragon Monsters. I set Silverrokket Dragon and Metalrokket Dragon in the Link Markers. Link Summon **Dillingerous Dragon(ATK 1600/Link 2)**."

Shay, Quatro, Yuma, and Tori were all shocked by what just happened.

"No way, he combined his monsters without a fusion or tuner." Tori stated. "While his monsters were the same level, what he said was completely different, so that can't be an Xyz summon."

Quatro looked at his brother. "Quinton, what is that monster!?"

Quinton closed his eyes before opening them. "That is none of your concern Quatro. Let's just say I have come across a greater power than you could comprehend and leave it at that." He looked at his opponents. "On that note, I set one card."

Shay stared at the monster before looking at Quinton. _"Those dragons… A Link monster… I've never seen any of those cards he's played, and this deck is functioning differently from what I remember Quinton playing. Regardless, I will not fail my siblings."_

The Raidraptor drew. "I summon **Raidraptor-Stinging Lanius(LV 4/100/100)**." A small, gold and dark blue armored raptor appeared. "I then activate **Raidraptor-Pain Lanius(LV 4/100/100 effect)** from my hand **(Shay 3900)**."

A completely, green armored, small raptor appeared. "I can special summon him to the field by choosing a monster I control and taking damage equal to whichever stat, ATK or DEF, is the lowest of a monster I control.

Their levels become the same. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network to Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Force Strix(R 4/O 2/100/2000)**." A brown raptor with blue machinery all over appeared.

"By detaching one overlay unit, I can add a Level 4 Dark Winged-Beast from my deck to my hand. I then activate **Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force** allowing me to construct the overlay network with Force Strix and Xyz summon a monster one rank higher.

Come forth **Raid Raptor-Stranger Falcon(R 5/O 3/2000/2000)**." A purple and yellow machine raptor appeared. "Since this card has an Xyz monster as a material, I can detach an overlay unit and destroy a monster on your field. You then take damage equal to half their original ATK."

"I will stop you right their Shay." Quinton declared. "I activate my face down **Parallel Port Armor** and use it on my Dillingerous Dragon. From this point onward you can't target him with card effects, and he can't be destroyed in battle."

Shay grit his teeth. "Very well, I'll set two cards."

"With the ending of your turn, my dragon's effect activates." Quinton declared. "If my opponent's attack position monster didn't attack on their turn, I can destroy one of their monsters. My opponent is then dealt damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Your Stranger Falcon is the only target **(Shay 1900)**."

Yuma and Tori were shocked.

"No way, Quinton managed to not only stop Shay's effect but ended up using the same tactic back at him." Tori stated.

" **That white haired duelist, Quinton, is not one to underestimate Yuma."** Astral warned.

"I know." Yuma drew and smiled. "Alright, you're not the only one who can deal damage without attacking Quinton. I summon **Goblindbergh(LV 4/1400/0)**." A green goblin in a red plane appeared carrying a box.

"I activate his ability to special summon **Gogogo Golem(LV 4/1800/1500)**." The green and blue golem appeared. "Now I build the overlay network with my LV 4 Goblindbergh and Golem to Xyz summon **Gagaga Cowboy(R 4/O 2/1500/2400)** in defense mode."

A cowboy with twin pistols appeared kneeling before Yuma. "This monster has a different effect depending on his position. Since he's in defense mode, once per turn I can detach an overlay unit to deal 800 life points to my opponent. I'll target Quinton **(Quinton 3200)**."

Astral nodded approvingly. **"A good opening move Yuma."**

Quinton said, "You've activated a card in my hand. Since I took effect damage, I can special summon **Speedburst Dragon(LV 6/2400/600)**." A huge, yellow machine dragon with green guns on his shoulder appeared. "Now you take damage equal to the damage I took **(Yuma 3200)** and I gain life points equal to half the damage dealt **(Quinton 3600)**."

"No way!" Yuma exclaimed in shock. "He even had a way to counter effect damage." He looked at his hand. "I set one card."

Quatro stared at Quinton before looking at his opponents. _"Alright, enough of this. I don't know where he's gotten these cards, but Quinton isn't a better duelist than I."_ He drew. "Alright kiddies, my brother has warmed you up, but it's time for my brand of fan service."

"I summon **Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty(LV 4/0/100)**." A red puppet appeared. "His ability allows me to special summon a Gimmick puppet from my hand. I choose **Gimmick Puppet Egg Head(LV 4/1600/1200)**."

A red egg with long metal limbs and green hair appeared. "By discarding one Gimmick Puppet, my Egg Head can deal 800 life points. Those life points will be taken away from Yuma **(Yuma 2400)**. Do not think this is where my turn ends. I activate **Level Lifter**.

By discarding one monster, I raise the level of the monsters on the field to level of the monster discarded. I discarded the level 8 Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll giving me two level 8 monsters to overlay."

" **Here it comes Yuma."** Astral stated.

Yuma nodded.

"I build the overlay network with my level 8 Egg Head and Humpty Dumpty. Xyz summon **Number 15: Gimmick puppet Giant Grinder(R 8/O 2/1500/2500)**." A huge, black puppet on a throne appeared.

Tori gulped. "That the same monster that Quatro used to take Caswell down."

"I now activate my giant's special ability. By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy a special summoned monster on your field. If it's an Xyz monster, like Gagaga Cowboy, you take damage equal to his original ATK." Quatro continued.

"Nice try Quatro, but I'm aware of what your monster can do. That's why one of my set cards was **Xyz Reflect**. When an Xyz monster is targeted by a monster, spell, or trap effect, I can negate that effect, destroy the card, and deal 800 life points to my opponent **(Quatro 3200)**."

"Way to go Yuma!" Tori shouted.

Shay looked at him. _"It was a very simple, yet effective move."_

Quatro began to chuckle. "To think this boy would destroy my monster on the first turn and deal me damage. Looks like you want me to spoil you even though I never intended to do this sp earlier into our little game.

I activate the effect of **Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll(LV 8/0/0)** , which I set to activate Level Lifter by banishing a Gimmick Puppet in my grave, I can special summon her." A female puppet with long blond hair and pink dress appeared.

"Why settle for one when I can activate **Inferno Reckless Summon** to summon two more **Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll(LV 8/0/0)x2** from my deck in defense mode." He smiled and showed his crest.

"Now I overlay two Dreary Dolls to Xyz Summon **Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings(R 8/3000/2000)**." A black puppet with green hair, wings, and a blade appeared. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can grant every monster, but this one, a string counter."

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that brother." Quinton stated. "It will make no difference as my turn is next."

Quatro scoffed and continued. "Those with counters are destroyed during my opponent's next end phase, and my opponent takes damage equal to the number of monsters destroyed x 500. My brother's dragon is protected by his trap meaning your cowboy is the only one effected."

 **Shay: 1900**

 **Yuma: 2400**

 **Quinton: 3600**

 **Quatro: 3200**

Shay grit his teeth. "Is this your doing Quinton?" He looked at one of his former teachers. "Your deck and Quatro's are perfect for a tag duel where no one can attack on the first turn."

Yuma and Tori looked from Shay to Quinton and Quatro.

Quatro even went wide eyed as he looked at Quinton. "Is that true Quinton?"

Quinton replied. "It's strategy. I knew your deck compliments mine making for an easier duel." He sighed. "I had hoped Shay and Kite would be our opponent, so they could see how outmatched they are; however, Dos insisted we hold up here."

He drew. "Now it's my turn. Appear circuit which leads to the future. Arrowheads confirmed. The condition is at least 2 effect monsters. I set Dillingerous Dragon and Speedburst Dragon in the Link Markers.

Link Summon **Plasma Core Link Dragon(ATK 2500/Link 3)**." A dragon that looked a lot like Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon appeared on Quinton's field except it was white and blue.

"When this monster is Link Summoned, just summoned due to my spell, I can banish a monster on my opponent's field. Gagaga Cowboy is the only target leaving you two with so few cards to protect you."

" _This isn't good."_ Tori thought. _"I should have jumped in before Quinton started his turn."_

Shay and Yuma stared at the dragon.

Quinton was far from done. "I now normal summon **Shelrokket Dragon(LV 2/1400/2300 field spell)**." A gold armored dragon appeared. "Appear once again circuit which leads to the future. Arrowheads confirmed.

The condition is at least 3 effect monsters. I set Plasma Core Dragon and Shelrokket Dragon in the Link Markers. Link Summon **Borrel Core Link Dragon(ATK 3000/Link 4)**." A slightly bulkier, dark red and blue version of Plasma Core appeared.

Everyone was stunned.

"Hold on!" Yuma shouted. "You just said that monster took at least 3 effect monsters, yet you only used two."

"Wrong." Quinton stated. "A Link monster comes with a rating. It is the number of monsters used to create it, and how many monster's they equate. Plasma Core counted for 3 monsters total meaning I only needed one more.

When he is summoned, I can special summon any of my opponent's banished monsters. The only one is **Gagaga Cowboy(R 4/O 0/1500/2400)** in attack mode. I'll then banish Plasma Core from my own grave to activate another of its effects. Thanks to him, I can special summon **Speedburst Dragon(LV 6/2400/600)** back to my field."

"He just summoned three high level or cost monsters in one turn!" Tori shouted.

" **He even had a combo in place to steal almost any monster."** Astral stated in shock.

Yuma looked from his face down to Shay before focusing on the duel. "If it comes to it, use my face down and save yourself." Shay looked at him surprised. "One of us needs to stay in this duel for Hart and Lulu. You're their brother, so it should he you."

Shay looked at this opponent sighing. "Don't be stupid Tsukumo. The two of us will survive this turn. Use my card on the right to save yourself if it comes to it as well."

They both nodded to one another.

" _So, they both have cards to protect themselves."_ Quinton thought. "Speed Burst Dragon will attack Yuma directly."

Yuma began to reach for his trap.

"Use the trap on my right now!" Shay shouted.

Yuma looked at Shay before nodding. "I activate Shay's trap on the right."

"Yuma activated **Iron Resolve**." Shay declared. "By cutting his life points in half, any damage done to him this turn will be reduced to 0 **(Yuma 1200)**."

Speedburst Dragon was met with a wall when it tried to attack Yuma.

"Very well, Plasma Core Dragon will attack Shay directly." Quinton declared.

Shay closed his eyes only to open them as Yuma shouted. "Shay, use it now!"

Shay nodded. "I activate Yuma's trap."

"He activates **Xyz Reborn**." Yuma declared. "Shay is now allowed to resurrect an Xyz monster from his grave and this trap becomes it's overlay unit."

Shay smirked at that. "I special summon **Raidraptor-Force Strix(R 4/O 1/100/2000)** in defense mode."

"Very well, then Plasma Core will just destroy him." Quinton declared.

"That activates my last face down, the Quick-Play **Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force**." Shay declared. "With this, I can target a Raidraptor Xyz monster that was destroyed by battle this turn, special summon him, and overlay him into an Xyz monster twice the rank.

So, I'll return Force Strix back to the field and rebuild the overlay network with him. Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Satellite Canon Falcon(R 8/O 1/3000/2000)**." A huge, white machine raptor appeared.

" _Quinton, what is that?"_ Ryoken questioned.

" **I have no idea where he got that Raidraptor."** Quinton stated. **"** **Be careful. If it's anything like his previous Raidraptors, it's effects will be something to watch out for."**

"Very well." Quinton stated. "I set two cards face down."

"Then it is my move." Shay drew. "I'll start by activating **Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force**. By cutting my life points in halve, I can special summon a Raidraptor Xyz monster from my grave and overlay it into a monster 2 ranks higher ( **Shay 950)**.

Come bark **Raid Raptor-Stranger Falcon(R 5/O 0/2000/2000)**. Now I reconstruct the overlay network. Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Arsenal Falcon(R 7/O 1/2500/2000)**." A huge, black metal raptor appeared. "Why stop there when I've been given every tool needed to end this duel?

I activate Arsenal Falcon's effect. By detaching one overlay unit, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Raidraptor from my deck. I choose another **Raidraptor-Stinging Lanius(LV 4/100/100)**.

I'll then normal summon **Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius(LV 4/1300/1600)**." A green and blue machine raptor appeared. "Now, I overlay my two level four monsters to Xyz summon **Raidraptor-Blade Burner Falcon(R 4/O 2/1000/1000)**."

A silver and teal machine raptor appeared. "I then discard my last card, Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force, to rebuild the overlay network with Blade Burner. Xyz Summon **Raidraptor-Revolution Falcon–Airraid(R 4/O 3/2000/3000)**.

A large, black machine raptor appeared. "His effect activates upon being summoned allowing me to target any monster you control, destroy it, and deal half its current ATK to you as damage. I'll destroy Gimmick Puppet of Strings meaning Quatro takes 1500 damage **(Quatro 1700)**.

Now I detach one overlay unit from Sattlite Falcon allowing me to decrease a monster's ATK on the field by 800 for every Raidraptor in my grave. I'm targeting **Borrel Core Link Dragon(ATK 0/Link 4)**."

"I activate my first face down **Tactical Exchanger**. With this, I can target a monster I control, destroy it, and then special summon any Rokket monster from my grave or deck. Borrel Core Link Dragon is destroyed and **Shelrokket Dragon(LV 2/1400/2300 effect)** takes his place in defense monde."

"Very well, then I will just attack Shelrokket with Arsenal Falcon." Shay declared.

"I activate **Mirror Force** allowing me to destroy all attack position monsters my opponent controls." Quinton countered.

"Perfect." Shay smirked. "You fell right into my hands. Satellite Falcon may no longer be protected, but Arsenal and Airraid both have effects that activate upon being destroyed. That trap isn't the turn ender it usually is.

When Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon – Airraid is destroyed, I'm allowed to special summon **Raidraptor-Revolution Falcon(R 4/O 1/2000/3000)** and Airriaid becomes an overly unit for him."

A blue and black machine Raidraptor appeared. "When Arsenal Falcon is destroyed, I can special summon a Raid Raptor from my extra deck and make Arsenal an overlay for him. Come forth **Raidraptor-Fiend Eagle(R 3/O 1/1000/0)**."

A black and red eagle appeared. "By detaching one overlay unit from Fiend Eagle, I can destroy a monster my opponent controls. The owner then takes damage equal to that monster's original attack.

Say goodbye to Shellrokket Dragon **(Quinton 2500)**. Now I will detach an overlay unit from Revolution Falcon allowing him to attack all monsters my opponent controls. In addition, when this monster attacks a special summoned monster, that monster's attack is zeroed out.

In other words, you're finished Quinton. Go Revolution Falcon destroy **Gagaga Cowboy(R 4/O 0/0/2400)** **(Quinton 500)**. Now Fiend Eagle will attack you directly **(Quinton 0).** Quinton was knocked off his feet by the resulting attackThat's the end of my turn."

Tori and Yuma were stunned.

Even Astral was impressed. **"I can see how Lance could have lost to Shay."**

"Shay's deck is something else." Tori stated.

Yuma gulped. "Whoa, I don't know who's stronger. Kite or Shay."

Shay looked at Yuma. "It'll be all up to you Yuma." This snapped the boy out of his stupor. "Let Quatro go next now and take him down after."

Yuma nodded firmly and focused back on the duel.

"I see, you think I'm nothing but a joke." Quatro laughed maliciously. "Frankly, I'd have been fine going with the established order, but if you insist, I'll wipe you both out now!" He drew… the spell card Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force. _"This card is useless!"_

Quinton slowly got to his feet. "Quatro, Borrel Core Link Dragon from my grave. It's an avenue open to you just as their face downs were an avenue for them."

Quatro looked at his brother before looking into the graveyards and smirking. "I activate Quinton's Borrel Core Link Dragon from the grave. By banishing him, I can special summon any monster I want from my extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions.

Come forth **Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo(R 8/O 0/3200/2300)**." A machine, golden humanoid lion in a white toga appeared. "I then grant him an overlay unit by using any card in my grave."

"A third Number!" Yuma shouted in shock.

" **A most impressive display from them both."** Astral stated. **"They are far from second rate duelist."**

"That is not all." Quatro declared with a malicious smile. "You two are going to receive the purest form of fan service for everything you have done in this duel. I could win if I summon this monster a certain way, but you are really begging for me to spoil you.

So, I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force**. With this, I can rebuild the overlay network with Number 88 and Xyz summon **Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo(R 9/O 2/3500/2500)**." A golden lion on a black and purple sphere appeared.

"When Barian's Force is used, I can snatch all overlay units from every Xyz monster on the field, grant them to Disaster Leo, and for every unit lost, an Xyz monster loses 300 ATK. Fortunately for you, your Raidraptors are safe since you don't have any units.

The same cannot be said for your life points because I can detach one overlay unit from Disaster Leo, once per turn, to deal 1000 life points. I target Shay to defeat him and rid the field of those annoying birds **(Shay 0)**!"

Shay was knocked back by the damage as his monster went into his graveyard leaving Yuma as the last one standing.

Quatro said, "Yuma Tsukumo, you will be attacked next turn bringing you down to a handful of life points. Afterwards, once I end my turn, Disaster Leo automatically grants me the win without his units. In other words, this is your last turn, so please continue to suffer!"

Yuma heard that, but he was more concerned for Shay. "Shay, are you okay?"

Shay got to his feet panting as Photon Mode wore off. "I'll be fine. Just beat Quatro before it's too late." He looked at the ground. "Please, do it Yuma."

Yuma nodded. "Alright, I will." He looked at Quatro firmly. "Get ready Quatro because your plan for the next round is about to come crashing on down." He drew. _"This looks like I have just what I need to win."_

Astral looked at the hand and nodded. **"You got this Yuma."**

"Here I go. Since you control a monster, while I don't, I can special summon **Dododo Buster(LV4/1900/800 effect)** as a level 4 monster." A warrior in bulky yellow armor and wielding a mace appeared.

"I then normal summon **Junk Synchron(LV 3/1300/500)**." A small warrior decked out in orange rusted armor appeared. "Now, I will use my Junk Synchron to tune Dododo Buster and Synchro for 7. Synchro Summon **Lightning Warrior(LV 7/2400/1200)**."

A warrior decked out in silver armor appeared. "Next, I'm activating two spell cards **Back-Up Rider** and **Magnum Shield**. Back-Up Rider grants Lighting Warrior 1500 ATK while Magnum Shield, since he is in ATK mode, grants him another boost equal to his original DEF."

 **Lightning Warrior(LV 7/5100/1200 effects)**.

"We lost." Quinton stated not seeming to care either way.

Quatro grit his teeth angrily. "No, impossible! I am a champion that shouldn't ever lose!"

"I don't know who filled your head with that nonsense Quatro." Shay declared. "Sure, you may be able to stack up to people who are fooled by you, but we know the truth. The truth is that you were to arrogant. Now, take him down Yuma!"

"You got it Shay." Yuma declared. "Lightning Warrior attack Number C88. While your monster can't be destroyed in battle with monsters other than other Numbers, it doesn't prevent you from taking damage **(Quatro 0)**.

Quatro was sent flying from the attack.

 **Shay: 0**

 **Yuma: 1200**

 **Quinton: 0**

 **Quatro: 0**

 **Winners: Shay & Yuma**

* * *

Martin:I hope that in one of your chapters Lance and Rio might kiss each other

Quillion9000: It's coming...

Oddeyes chaos:Yes odd eyes has made his debut so aswsome

Quillion9000: I originally planned for him to come in later. Then I got some reviews about it... so even though he wasn't in dragon form, I'm glad you liked it. Maybe he'll make a brief cameo, in dragon form, for a scene coming up soon.


	36. Rising Danger

_**Museum's Main Room: Shark & Yuto vs Vetrix**_

Vetrix chuckled. "Since I'm taking on two of you, I will start with 8000 life points while you two can each have 4000. Sound far?"

"Heh, whatever you decide is fine by me." Shark stated. "I just want to get to the part where I take you down for coming after my sister."

Yuto said, "It's fine by me as well. I'll go first and withdraw the right to attack, so you two can have it; however, I wish to be allowed to draw on my first turn."

"Granted." Vetrix stated.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Shark & Yuto 4000 each/Vetrix 8000)**

Shark stared at his hand in confusion and some level of familiarity. _"These cards… They're not mine, but the monsters are familiar. Did someone I know use these? No, I've never met someone who uses Mermails; however, it feels like I did."_

Yuto drew. "I set two cards only to immediately activate them since I have no traps in my grave. The traps I set were **The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine(LV 4/0/300)**. These traps become monsters in face up defense position."

Twin chest plates filled with blue energy appeared before Yuto drawing Shark's attention. _"Phantom Knights? That's part of Lance's one deck."_

"Now I overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon **The Phantom Knights of Shadow Lance(R 4/O 2/300/600)**." A black and white armored warrior atop a black dragon no bigger than a horse appeared. "I set one card."

Vetrix laughed. "What's wrong Shark? Is your deck different than you remember?"

Shark looked at him and smirked. "What's wrong Vetrix? Are you afraid?" Vetrix stopped laughing. "My deck has changed, but it won't matter because you're still going to lose."

"We shall see." Vetrix drew. "I summon **Time Thief Regulator(LV 4/600/200)**." A machine dog appeared. "I can tribute this card to special summon two Time Thief monsters, with different names, from my deck in defense position.

I will summon **Time Thief Bezel Ship(LV 4/1000/2000)** and **Time Thief Winder(LV 4/1800/1300)**." Golden gears attached to a black ship with red trim appeared followed by a man with silver hair, goggles, and dark purple clothing.

"When Winder is summoned, I can add a Time Thief from my deck to my hand. Next I set one card before activating **Card Destruction**. Now we all discard our current hands and draw until we hold the same number of cards we discarded."

Vetrix smirked. "I activate the spell **Advanced Heraldry Art** allowing me to special summon two Heraldic Beast monsters from my grave, and thanks to Card Destruction, I don't have a lack of targets.

I special summon **Heraldic Beast Basilisk(LV 4/1000/1400)**." A chicken head on a red lizards body appeared. "Followed by **Heraldic Beast Leo(LV 4/2000/1000)**." A white lion in gold armor appeared.

"Due to the spell, I must then construct the overlay network with the monsters summoned. So, Xyz Summon **Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage(R 4/O 2/2400/1800)**." A colorful monster appeared.

"Number?" Yuto questioned. "What is that?"

Shark replied, "An Xyz monster with powerful effects that can't be destroyed in battle unless you yourself have a Number."

Yuto nodded. "A little difficult to deal with but not impossible."

"Just wait for things are about to get worse." Vetrix declared. "I activate the spell I set, **Heraldry Curse**. This spell can only be equipped to a Heraldic monster, like Genom, allowing me to deal damage equal to 300 x the number of face up monsters."

"3 monster on his field and 2 on yours equals 5 monsters or 1500 damage **(Shark & Yuto 2500 each/Vetrix 6500)**." Shark stated firmly.

"Right you are Shark." Vetrix declared. "Now I overlay my two level 4 Time Thief's to Xyz summon **Time Thief Redoer(R 4/O 2/2400/2000)**." A man with white hair, in light purple and black clothing appeared. "Now Time Thief Redoer will attack Shark directly."

"I block that attack with my face down **The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring(LV 2/0/0)**." Yuto declared. "When you declare an attack, I can negate it. Then this trap gets summoned as a monster to my side of the field." a red ring with a blue glow appeared.

"Genom will attack Shark directly **(Shark 100)**." Vetrix declared. "I then set two cards."

"I will activate the effect of my Shadow Lance." Yuto declared. "By detaching both overlay units, I can destroy two spell/trap cards my opponent controls. I will get rid of your two face downs. In addition, once my monster loses his overlay units, he gains 2000 ATK."

 **The Phantom Knights of Shadow Lance(R 4/O 0/2300/600 effect)**.

"Just you watch Vetrix because I'm not going to need any monsters from my extra deck to defeat you." Shark drew. "I summon **Atlantean Dragoons(LV 4/1800/0)**." An armored monster atop a serpent appeared. "I then activate **Call of the Atlanteans**.

This allows me to special summon three level three Sea Serpents from my grave. A requirement you helped me fill Vetrix. Come forth, **Atlantean Marksman(LV 3/1400/0), Mermail Abysslinde(LV 3/1500/1200), and Legendary Atlantean Tridon(LV 3/1600/800)**

A blue Humanoid fish with a trident, a mermaid with a red fish tail and long blue hair, and a blue fish monster with a white hat appeared. "Now I activate the effect of **Mermail Abyssneri** in my hand.

By discarding her and another Water monster, I can grant a water monster on my field a boost in ATK/DEF equal to the second monster's original ATK/DEF. The second monster I discarded was **Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon(2800/1600)**.

I will grant her ATK/DEF to **Legendary Atlantean Tridon(LV 3/4400/2400)**." Shark smirked. "One more thing Vetrix. Since I control Atlantean Dragoon, all Level 3 monsters can ATK you directly."

Vetrix took a step back in shock. "Impossible!"

Yuto smiled. "Nice combo!"

"Now Tridon, Marksman, and Abysslinde will attack Vetrix directly ending this farce of a duel **(Vetrix 0)**." Shark declared.

 **Yuto: 2500**

 **Shark: 100**

 **Vetrix: 0**

Vextrix was knocked back, but he was quick to recover and open a portal behind him. "Well Shark, you may have won today, but I won't forget this." His rage had built up by the complications Shark presented. "You have ruined my plans and for that I will make you suffer!"

Shark stepped forward. "I think I know what you have in mind, but don't you dare think about it. If you hurt Rio, I will personally hunt you down. This little defeat will seem like a picnic compared to what I will do."

Vetrix laughed. "We will see Shark."

He then jumped into the portal and vanished.

Shark clenched his fist before sighing and looking at Yuto. "I'm leaving." He walked off. "Do what you want."

Yuto ran after him. "Wait up. I'll come with since I saw a friend on that monitor over there before the duel."

Shark said, "I don't care." He pulled out his deck as he walked and noticed that it's returned to normal. _"What was that?"_

 _ **Museum Hallway**_

Tori was happy they won while Yuma turned to Shay, smiled, and gave a thumbs up. "Without that awesome combo you pulled off, we wouldn't have won Shay."

Shay just closed his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Quatro slowly got to his feet. "Well, this is embarrassing."

"Hold yourself together Quatro." Quinton stated.

Shay suddenly felt pain shoot throughout his body causing him to fall to one knee. Tori and Yuma ran over.

"What's wrong?" Yuma asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Shay ignored him as he forced himself to his feet and walked slowly towards the brothers. "Alright, you two are finished." He was angry. "Now, where are Hart and Lulu!?"

A portal opened behind them as Shark and Yuto arrived from the north and Lance, with a sleeping Vega on his back, Rio, Kite, and Orbital arrived from the south.

"Sorry to say this Shay, but what we've told you is the truth." Quinton grabbed Quatro. "If you want answers, talk to Shark."

"Quinton, let me go!" Quatro shouted angrily.

Quinton ignored him and jumped into the portal. It immediately closed behind him.

Shay fell to his knees and started to tear up. "Hart! Lulu!"

Before anything else could be done, Yuto and Lance's eyes met causing an immediate reaction. Yuto glowed a brilliant purple while Lance glowed green. This glow intensified and collided forcing everyone to close their eyes. When the glow died down, the group had vanished.

 _ **Heartland Academy**_

The entire group had been transported to the courtyard of Heartland Academy. Lance and Yuto were both unconscious, burning up, and their breathing was haggard. Vega, despite what happened, was still resting peacefully near Lance.

Yuma looked around frantically. "What just happened?"

Rio noticed Lance and was immediately by his side feeling his forehead. "I'm not sure what happened, but Lance is burning up something fierce."

Shay had noticed Yuto, which slightly distracted him from the current problem. _"Yuto? What are you doing here?"_ He ran over and checked his friend over. "Yuto's in the same condition as Lance."

Kite and Shark observed the scene before the Galaxy duelists turned his attention to Shark. "Alright, you're coming with us. Shay, pick your friend up because we're returning to Heartland Tower." He approached Shark. "You're going to tell us where Lulu and Hart are."

Shark firmly said, "I have no idea what happened to those people, so why don't you back off?"

Orbital said, "You say that, but your hostility doesn't prove your innocence. I bet you had every intention of doing…"

"Can it you bucket of bolts!" Shark shouted. "After everything they've done, I think I have the right to be hostile towards them."

Yuma and Tori moved to stand in between them.

"Alright, let's just calm down." Tori stated.

Yuma nodded. "Yeah, duelists are all one big family guys. Look, I'm still invested in finding Lulu and Hart as well Kite, but you're not going to get anywhere snapping at the people that can help."

Tori looked at Shark. "Surely you must know how much a sibling can mean to someone, so even if you don't like Kite or Shay, you should at least be able to sympathize with them."

Rio sighed as she stood up. While she was concerned for Lance, she knew he would want some order in this situation. There was also the fact that the sooner this situation was resolved, the sooner Lance and Vega could be taken somewhere proper to rest.

Rio took a deep breath. "Whether or not you realize it, all of us were involved in a battle tonight. We may be enemies, friends, rivals, or some combination of the three; however, at the very least we should be civil."

Shark sighed. "Fine, I'll come with your group to answer any questions you have, but I expect to walk free after."

Kite nodded. "Fair enough." He looked at everyone with a glare before sighing and slightly softening. "Shay and I will keep you…"

The Galaxy user stopped as a crimson and white portal opened nearby drawing everyone's attention. Organization, with his hood up, walked out. He opened his arms wide which in turn made the portal widen fully showcasing the room he'd walked out of.

In that room, there were three, familiar figures laid out on the ground. Lloyd Andrews, Hart Tenjo, and Lulu Obsidian. Shay and Kite growled angrily as they ran at the portal only for it to instantly close.

They immediately changed tactics going to capture Organization, but he slammed his right hand on the ground releasing a wave of crimson and white energy that pushed the Number Hunters back. The Barian then stood and raised his hand to the sky shooting a beam into the air.

This display of power stopped the brothers and prevented the others, who weren't unconscious, from engaging him. Organization collected himself and observed the scene before walking over to a bush and picking up an unconscious Nelson shocking Yuma and Tori.

Organization set Nelson down and used his magic to push the boy over to the group before crossing his arms. "This one is of no use to me, so you can have him back. As for the others, not going to happen."

Kite said, "That doesn't answer anything. Just give us our siblings."

Shay said, "If you won't, then let's duel. We win, we get them back."

Organization said, "We may duel, but now. No, you'll have to wait until the finals of the WDC."

"Alright, what's going on?" Shark asked. "I remember seeing you among the other captives, so what's your game? Don't say you just wanted those three. There's no way you'd let us know you have them when you were free not to say anything."

"Wise observation Reginald Kastle." Organization stated. "Simply put, I'm interested to see what certain duelists can really do, and everything I'm doing is in pursuit of both that goal and collecting the Numbers.

That's why I want you all to come at me with everything you have. Everything I've done, giving out Numbers and decks, has suited me to some extent." He then looked at Yuma. "Just as the information I'm about to disclose. Information about your father. You're so much like him."

Yuma was shocked. "Wait, my father? What do you know of my father?"

Organization said, "I'm not the only one. In fact, you dueled an old friend of mine who knew him just as well as I did. That's not as important as the fact that your father is alive Yuma. He currently resides in Astral World." A new portal opened behind him. "Farewell until tomorrow."

"Wait!" Yuma yelled. "Tell me what you mean? Have you seen my dad?"

Shay and Kite grit their teeth before rushing forward. Organization stepped back into the portal which closed before Kite or Shay could enter. Clearly the entire group, no matter how capable they may be, were lacking information. A lot of information if tonight was any indication.

 _ **Streets of Heartland, Night…**_

Yuma and Tori, with Astral floating behind them, walked along together.

"That guy… what if he was serious?" Yuma contemplated aloud. "Astral World." He stood up straight. "Wait a minute." He turned to Astral. "That's where you're from, so does that mean you might know my dad?"

" **I do not know for I have no memories of him."** Astral stated.

Yuma turned back around. "That means one of the Numbers we don't have may have a memory of my father. Though Kite and Shay are collecting Numbers for Hart and Lulu, but Hart wants to destroy Astral World… If what he said is true."

Yuma frantically rubbed his head. "Ah, I don't know what to do! It's like no matter what things will end badly for someone!" He suddenly got an idea. "Wait a second. I know where my dad may be." He ran off. "Astral World here I come."

"Yuma, wait!" Tori shouted as she gave chase.

 _ **Heartland Tower: A Spare Room**_

Kite leaned against the wall while Shay put a washcloth on Yuto's head. Yuto, for his part, was still unconscious, burning up, and breathing poorly.

Shay eventually sighed and stood up. "I was able to give him some medicine, so the only thing we can do is wait."

Kite nodded and closed his eyes. "Shay stay with Yuto for now. We have no idea what Dr. Faker or Heartland may do. I'll head to the computer room and see if I can't find our siblings. There's no way I'm waiting around for that Organization to contact us or Heartland to locate him."

Shay nodded. "Right."

 _ **Top Floor**_

Dr. Faker arrived on the floor and looked at the empty bed before sighing and walking to the window. _"Oh, Hart and Lulu… This is all my fault."_ He closed his eyes and rested his hands on the glass. _"I should have found some other way to cure you two._

 _Since I didn't, your lives and those of your brothers' have been put in danger."_ He clenched his fist and opened his eyes determined. _"Things may never be as they were, but I promise that I will find you._ _This isn't for my sake, but for your brothers. They deserve you two in their lives."_

He pulled out a phone and called Hartland. "Dr. Faker, you called?"

"Meet me in the lab." Dr. Faker stated. "We're finding my son, daughter, and those people who took them in the first place.

"Rest assured, my men are already doing everything they can to locate Hart and Lulu." Hartland replied. "As for those who took them, there isn't much information; however, they have Numbers and likely want more. It's likely they will show up at the WDC finals."

"Very well." Faker stated. "Heartland, I want those people to pay and my children recovered."

Heartland said, "Yes sir."

 _ **Kastle Home**_

Vega had been put in Rio's bed while Shark had put Lance on the couch. Once Rio was done putting the boy to bed, she had tended to Lance and used his duel gazer to call his parents. After finishing with Lance, Shark beckoned her into the kitchen.

Once she entered, Shark confronted her. "First I'm glad you're okay Rio. Second, I'm not even going to try to make sense of everything that happened. I'll save that for tomorrow; however, something is on my mind. That kid, Vega, he looks like…""

"Lance and I." Rio finished with a sigh. "I know." She looked at him. "You don't think…"

"I'm not stupid Rio." Shark stated. "He looks like you two; however, he's 5 years old. You and Lance are 14 and you didn't even meet until a couple months ago. Still, seeing him and your concern for Lance… I'm not saying you're uncaring, but do you like him?"

Rio looked back on her feelings which only increased after what she saw with him in that park. Being with Lance felt familiar and right.

Rio looked at Shark and nodded with no hesitation. "I do. What are you going to do?"

Shark looked at Lance before looking at Rio. "I don't know. Normally, I'd throw him out once he's better; however, he's not a normal case. I've seen how he treats you." He turned away. "I'm not blind you know.

I had my suspicions about how you two felt; yet I held back." He nodded to Rio. "I can tell he cares for you, there's also the fact that he's been a good friend. Like Yuma. Still, don't take this as acceptance."

He turned away from his sister. "I want to see what he does. I also know you have every intention of confessing to him. I see it in your eyes Rio. Tell him. How he acts after will determine how I feel about it."

With that, he walked into the living room and sat against the wall nearby. Rio moved to the seat near the couch, just about to sit down, when the doorbell rang. Both Shark and Rio could guess who it was. They'd be right as Crow and Zeera were standing outside.

Rio opened the door and let them in. "Please come on in Mr. and Mrs. Hogan."

They entered and Zeera immediately moved to Lance's side kneeling next to him with tears of joy, and some sadness, in her eyes. _"Oh Lance."_ She gently stroked his hair. _"I don't know what happened, but mom's here."_

She put her head down. _"How am I going to tell him about Zach and Talia. I may not know exactly what happened, but he's been through a lot tonight."_ Lance reached out a hand to his mom. "Lance?"

Lance eyes blinked open. "Mom… I'm… okay… don't… cry."

He passed out once more still breathing poorly and burning.

Zeera smiled. _"My big, strong boy."_

Crow sighed before giving a small smile. "Thank you for taking care of our son Rio and Shark." He rubbed his eyes clearly tired as the night had been dragging on for some time now. "I hope you don't mind if I leave Zeera and Lance here while I go get a car."

Shark stood up and sighed. "It'll be easier if you two just stay here with Lance."

Crow looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Shark put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, why not." He walked to the stairs. "Rio will get you blankets and pillows." He started walking up. "Just don't expect any breakfast."

Rio nodded to them. "Don't mind Reginald." She walked to the stairs. "I'll go get those blankets, and I'll make breakfast for everyone tomorrow."

Crow walked over to his wife, knelt beside her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Our son has made some good friends." She looked at him. "I may not be certain what's affecting Lance, but I trust he'll be okay."

Zeera nodded at him.

 _ **Tsukumo Residence**_

Yuma snuck into his room through the window and began packing a bag.

Astral appeared. **"Yuma, you do not even know how to get to Astral World."**

"That occurred to me, but when he disappeared, dad was looking for the edge of the world." Yuma stated. "So, that's what I will do."

" **What about the Numbers?"** Astral questioned. **"What about helping me recover my memories?"**

Yuma looked at Astral. "You don't need me Astral. You can go to Lance, and the two of you can find them." He looked down at the photo sadly. "Just, come on… don't try to guilt me. I mean, he's my dad. If he's alive, I have to bring him back."

 _ **Outside**_

Yuma got out his window and moved to leave; however, he didn't get far because Tori had gone to his grandma and sister.

"Hey Kairi…" Yuma began.

Kairi crossed her arms. "Yuma don't even try to come up with an excuse because Tori told us everything. There's no way you're galivanting off to some other world, so go back inside."

"I can't do that Kairi, so if you'll excuse me…" Yuma jumped over the hedge and ran down the street. "Don't worry Dad. I'll find you."

"So, you're running out on the Duel Carnival?" A familiar voice stated.

Yuma skid to a halt and frantically looked around before looking at his bag with a smile. "Master Roku!"

Roku jumped to the ground. "Well, it's been quite some time Yuma; however, I didn't think you of all people would gain the look of someone who was running from something." He gave Yuma a firm stare. "What are you running from my boy?"

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Tori, Kairi, and Haru had caught up as Yuma explained everything he could to Roku. "I had thought you'd be giving the Duel Carnival all you got and came down to see how it was going. Little did I know you were in such a difficult situation."

"It sounds like you understand, so I'll be going now." Yuma started to walk away.

"Not so fast." Roku turned and activated his duel disk. "If you think you're ready to do what you're about to then prove it. I hereby challenge you to a duel."

Yuma nodded. "Alright, let's do this."

Astral floated back. **"I believe this is something you must do on your own Yuma, so I will not lend you any help."**

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma 4000/Roku 4000)**

 _ **Roof Across from the Hogan Residence**_

A teenager stood on the roof looking at the home across the street with his usual scowl. He had standard length brown hair and golden eyes. His attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, with matching jeans, and a black over coat with gold trimmings and sharp edges.

He was soon joined by an identical looking figure, almost like a twin, except his eyes were a light green, his face was serious, and his attire consisted of a dark yellow shirt, dark jeans, and a dark red Slifer blazer of the Fusion Dimension.

The first figure looked back at the new arrival. "What's the word on this dimensions' tournament Jaden?"

Jaden replied. "The resistance is about. I've heard rumors of a yellow blazered guy running heroes, and he's been seen by a guy in a suit."

"Bastion Misawa and Aster Phoenix." Hao stated. "Have they made contact with anyone?"

"Hard to tell." Jaden replied.

"Considering they're not our mission, currently, we'll have to leave them." Hao stated. "For now, tell Syrus because there's a third duelist inside that house outside our parameters." He looked at Jaden. "Remember, stick to the mission. No carding."

Jaden sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I understand the plan. Don't worry because I have no intention of disappointing the Professor or Chancellor."

"See that you don't." Hao stood. "Time to test what the elderly are capable of."


	37. Fusion Dimension's First Strike:Part 1

_**Alleyway near Yuma & Roku: In a Car**_

A young man with brown hair sat in the car with his arms folded. His attire consists of a long white sleeveless coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar with black sleeves from his undershirt. Around his neck he bore the symbol of the Orichalcos.

In the passenger seat there sat a boy with tan skin, grayish-purple eyes, and black hair. His attire consists of a green blue-striped shirt with a yellow vest over it, dark blue jeans, and blue sneakers. He was currently sat before a laptop.

The boy nodded. "Seto, it is confirmed. The old man is Yugi Muto of this dimension and his current opponent is Yuma Tsukumo. What action do you wish to take bro?"

Seto sneered. "Let the old man have one last duel. After, we'll move in, and I'll crush him while you handle Yuma Tsukumo." He looked at his brother. "What of Noah? Is he in position?"

Mokuba typed some commands into his laptop before nodding. "He is and standing by. If Hao or Jaden can't handle their opponents, he will finish the job."

The two brothers turned their attention to the duel in the distance.

 _ **Yuma vs Roku**_

The student and master faced off as Haru, Kairi, and Tori stood behind Yuma to watch. 

**(Yuma 4000/Roku 4000)**

"Alright Yuma, I shall be going first." Roku declared. "I set one monster and one card before ending my turn."

"That all you got old timer?" Yuma chuckled. "I'll tear down that defense and have this duel wrapped up in mere turns." He drew. "Since you control a monster, and I don't, I special summon **Dododo Buster(LV 4/2300/900)**."

A warrior in bulky yellow armor and wielding a mace appeared. "When I do this, his level is decreased from 6 to 4. I'll then summon **Zubaba Buster(LV 3/1800/600)**." A large warrior in dark blue and red armor appeared. "Now Dododo Buster will attack your set monster."

"I activate my first face down **Magic Cylinder**." Roku countered. "This trap redirects your monster's attack right back at you **(Yuma 1700/Roku 4000)**."

Yuma grit his teeth. "Then, Zubaba Buster will destroy your face down monster."

Roku smirked. "You attacked my **Marshmallon(LV 3/300/500)**." A pink, squishy monster appeared. "This monster is not destroyed by battle, and if he was face down when attacked, my opponent takes 1000 points of damage **(Yuma 700/Roku 4000)**."

Yuma grunted. "Alright, I end my turn with two face downs."

Roku drew. "I activate **Card Destruction**. Now we both discard our hands and draw cards equal to those we discarded." He smiled at his new hand. "I activate **Monster Reborn** allowing me to bring back any monster from either grave.

I choose my **Silent Swordsman LV 5(LV 5/2300/1000)**." A young man in blue robes and wielding a mighty sword appeared. "I naturally sent him there using Card Destruction; however, that's not all Card Destruction gifted me.

I drew my **Silent Sword Slash** spell card granting my Silent Swordsman 1500 more ATK." **Silent Swordsman LV 5(LV 5/3800/1000)**. "In addition, until the end of this turn, Silent Swordsman is unaffected by card effects."

Yuma was shocked. "That means my face downs are useless."

Roku smirked. "Thanks for revealing that Yuma. Now Silent Swordsman, take down Zubaba Buster and end this duel **(Yuma 0/Roku 4000)**!"

Yuma was knocked flat on his back before sitting up both angry and determined. "Come on, let's duel again."

"No." Roku sternly states. "In your current state, you could never defeat me. Right now, you are all impulse with no thought." Yuma looked at the ground sadly causing Roku to sigh and approach him.

"I know what's troubling you." Yuma looked at his master. "You're caught between both Astral and Hart. Helping either side seemingly harms the other. In addition, your mind has been expanded by the duelists you've seen.

A seed of doubt has been cast upon your ability to handle what is to come. As a result, you decided to search for your father; however, that is nothing but an excuse to run away. In the end, you'd be abandoning your dueling, the carnival, and your friends.

I won't lie Yuma. You are up against great odds. That is why you must remember what I am about to tell you. Your feet are firmly planted in dueling. No matter the odds you face, you can't walk away.

No more than you could outrun yourself. Dueling is the bond not only between you and your father, but every duelist you have met. Trust in the path of the duelist to lead you to the answers you seek."

"Alright." Yuma began to feel it. "Yeah." He stood and smiled. "I can totally do this. I just got to take it one duel at a time."

Roku smiled and nodded.

"Wise words Yugi." A familiar voice stated getting everyone's attentions. "Frankly, if some people don't have the talent, they should quiet dueling altogether. It would certainly save me a lot of time."

Everyone was stunned as they saw two should be dead men walking towards them. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Just as young as they were in the 1st King of Game's era. Roku was rendered speechless even before his eyes landed on the familiar necklace around Kaiba's neck.

"Seto… how is this possible?" Roku asked. "I saw your dead body and Mokuba soon after." He firmly planted his feet. "How? How are you two alive and so young? Why do you have Dartz's necklace?"

"Those are good questions Yugi." Kaiba stared him down. "Questions which I refuse to answer until we duel. I will crush you beneath my feet."

Kari was shocked. "Whoa, wait… Grandma is that really Seto Kaiba?"

Haru was shocked. "He looks just like him, but this should be impossible."

Yuma looked from Kaiba to Roku with wide eyes. "Wait, he just called you Yugi… are you… I mean, I didn't care who you were back when Kaze, but…"

Kaiba chuckled. "So, even after my death, you insisted on going by your fake name." He stepped forward with a metal sphere held in his hand. "It doesn't matter if you go by Roku or Yugi because I know who you are, and you will fall. Mokuba, deal with Yuma Tsukumo."e He

"Yes, big brother." Mokuba rushed forward drawing his own sphere.

Tori instantly grew worried and ran over to Yuma. "Yuma!"

Mokuba noticed this. _"Two opponents… Doesn't matter. I'll just have to beat them, at least stall them, long enough for Seto to beat Yugi."_

Both spheres were thrown down causing a brilliant, blue light which forced Haru and Kari to look away. When they turned back around, Mokuba, Seto, Roku, Tori, and Yuma were gone. This forced the two women into action as they scrambled to find out what happened.ar

 _ **Hogan Residence**_

Jaden entered the kitchen only to find Zack sitting at the table. "Hey man, are you okay?"

Zack nodded and gave a relieved sigh. "Yeah, I just got word back from my son in law. Him and Zeera found Zack; however, his body temperature is high. It's far too late to come back and easier to let him rest where he's at. They'll be staying with him tonight."

"A sudden temperature?" Jaden asked. "Did he have one before?"

Zack shook his head. "No, but we won't know anything since people are starting to turn in." He sighed. "I'll just have to find out tomorrow."

Jaden looked at his long-time friend. "Your grandson's current state isn't the only thing bothering you, is it?"

Zack closed his eyes. "Crow sounded tired. I don't mean like he needs sleep. I think something happened to them tonight and it's not good."

Jaden nodded. "There isn't much you can do until you find out what happened." He walked over and patted his friend on the back. "For now, I say we get some rest. No doubt your family wants you to and Anna is starting to get mad that I'm not already sleeping."

Zack chuckled. "She's kind of like her grandma in that regard." He shook his head. "Blair is sweet, but the girl's got quite the temper when she needs it."

Jaden laughed. "Don't I know it. Now…" Suddenly, their conversation was cut off as they heard Anna scream. "Anna!"

He ran out of the room followed by Zack. The two of them immediately came to a stop as they saw two Jadens looking just as young as Jaden during the Duel Academy days. Zack first noticed the Jaden standing in the now open front door. He had green eyes.

While that was different, it wasn't as frightening as the eyes of the second Jaden. _"Golden Eyes…"_ Zack moved to stand in front of his friend protectively. "Supreme King…" There was anger in his voice. "…how are you alive?"

Jaden firmly asked. "What did you do with my granddaughter?"

"Our comrade acted prematurely and has teleported himself and her out of here." Hao declared. "If you want to find out more, you two will need to duel us. Separately."

Jaden looked at Zack. "We don't have much of a choice."

Zack sighed. "No, we don't." He looked at them. "So, you deciding who duels who?"

"I will duel Jaden." Hao pointed at the younger Jaden. "For simplicity sake, you will duel with him and refer to him as Jay for the time being. Each pair will walk two blocks away from the house in opposite directions."

"Very well." Zack looked at Jaden. "Be careful man."

Jaden nodded. "You to."

The four of them walked out of the house never noticing the boy, around Mokuba's age, standing on the roof. He has green hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. His attire consists of a white long-sleeved jacket with purple markings, white shorts, navy blue knee socks, and brown loafers.

" _A sloppy start, but everything seems to be going according to plan."_ The boy thought. _"Now to see if those two can pull this off."_

 _ **Kaiba Corp. Duel Arena**_

The sphere appeared in the duel arena and dissipated leaving Kaiba and Roku/Yugi standing in the middle of the duel arena which was currently silent.

Kaiba spoke up. "Kaiba Corp. Authorization 001. Activation code 3000."

The room booted to life as the lights turned on and a robotic voice said, "Welcome back Seto Kaiba."

"Initiate lock down procedure with code 4500. Shut down all cameras and audio. Code 4000." Kaiba declared.

"All doors are now locked. All camera and audio devices are shut down." The room declared.

Kaiba turned to Yugi. "Prepare yourself because I am going to defeat you here and now."

"Wait Kaiba." Yugi/Roku declared. "I still don't understand. What are you? If you're real, how are you alive and so young? Why are you trying to crush me? If you're not Kaiba, then what's your objective in challenging me? Where did you get that necklace?"

Kaiba walked to the left side of the field. "Make no mistake Yugi. I'm as much Seto Kaiba as the Seto Kaiba you've known. I have all his memories; however, my heart has remained untouched and uncorrupted by Atem's power. I was given this necklace and embraced the Orichalcos.

I tamed it and used technology to counter the negative effects. The seal doesn't steal souls, but it has given me power beyond your imagination. You will see it through our duel which you cannot deny. We are trapped here with my word being the only thing that can free us."

"Kaiba, that still doesn't…" Yugi began.

Kaiba interrupted him. "Enough talk Yugi." He activated his equipment. "It's time to duel."

Yugi walked to the right and turned to face him with a firm nod. "Very well Kaiba. I will just get my answers after."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yugi 4000/Kaiba 4000)**

Yugi and Kaiba both said, "Let's Duel!"

"I will go first." Kaiba declared. "I summon **Orichalcos Prism(LV 2/600/0)**." A green prism appeared levitating off the ground. "When this monster is summoned, I can special summon 2 more from my deck." **Orichalcos Prism(LV 2/600/0)x3 on field.**

"Now, in exchange for not attacking this turn, all three can deal you damage equal to half their attack. This is not a problem since I can't attack on my first turn **(Roku 3100/Kaiba 4000)**. I set one card."

" _Kaiba… what darkness has befallen you?"_ Yugi shook his head. _"I don't understand, but I will win this duel to dispel it."_ He drew. "My move. I summon **Marauding Captain(LV 3/1200/1400)**." A blond knight with two blades and armor appeared.

"His effect allows me to special summon another warrior from my hand. Come forth **Command Knight(LV 4/1200/1900)**." A woman in dark red armor with a blade and long blond hair appeared. "Her effect increases the ATK of all Warrior monsters I control by 400."

 **Marauding Captain(LV 3/1600/1400)** and **Command Knight(LV 4/1600/1900)**." I then release Marauding Captain to fulfill the requirement. Special summon **Silent Swordsman(LV 4/1400/1000 effect)**.

I equip him with my Silent Sword Slash boosting his ATK/DEF by 1500." **Silent Swordsman(LV 4/2900/2500)**. "In addition, he is unaffected by your face downs this turn. Now Command Knight destroy his first Orichalcos Prism."

"Your Silent Swordsman may be unaffected by my cards, but your Command Knight is a whole other story." Kaiba declared. "I activate **Orichalcos Redirect**. This trap allows me to switch your Knight's attack to your Silent Swordsman **(Yugi 1800/Kaiba 4000)**."

 **Silent Swordsman(LV 4/2500/2500)**.

"Very well." Yugi declared. "I'll have Silent Swordsman destroy your first prism **(Yugi 1800/Kaiba 2100)**. I then set two cards ending my turn."

 **Silent Swordsman(LV 4/1000/1000).**

Kaiba drew and smirked. "This is the end Yugi. I first activate **The Seal of Orichalcos**." The green seal spread out from beneath Seto's feet until it encompassed a circle around the two of them.

" _The Seal of Orichalcos… I never thought I'd see it again."_ Yugi thought.

"Now I activate the second ability of my Orichalcos Prisms. Each one can be tribbuted to special summon any monster from my deck; however, the monsters summoned by this effect are in ATK mode, can't change battle position, and have their ATK set at 0.

I choose **Sword of The Orichalcos(LV 4/0/1900)** and **Orichalcos Lord(LV 4/0/1100)**." A black handled sword with a green blade appeared followed by a spellcaster in green dragon armor.

"Two monsters with the same level." Yugi stated. "Kaiba are you going to…"

"Oh, Yugi… you got a third of the answer." Kaiba laughed. "Allow me to provide what you're missing. I activate **Miracle Soul Division & Combine**. With this, I can divide the souls of the monsters on my field into three parts and use them to summon a Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz."

Yugi was shocked. "Kaiba, what are you doing? The souls of your monsters shouldn't ever be divided."

"That's what you say Yugi, but I'm about to show you the benefit of doing just that. I target the Sword of the Orichalcos and Lord of Dragons. Divide into three before combining into new monsters. Fusion Summon **Blade Knight of the Orichalcos(LV 8/2500/2000)."**

A warrior decked out in green armor appeared. "Synchro Summon **Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the Orichalcos(LV 8/3000/2500)**." A mighty dragon with varying shades of green scales appeared. "Xyz summon **Luster Dragon of the Orichalcos(R 4/O 0/2400/1400)**."

A medium sized green dragon appeared. "The two monsters used are banished; however, I can target two cards in my deck or graveyard and make them the materials of my Xyz. I'll choose two of the Orichalcos Prisms in my grave."

Yugi stared at the monsters in shock. "Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz at once."

"This is the end." Kaiba declared. "I first activate the effect of Luster Dragon. By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy a card on your field. I'll choose your first face down. Then I activate Envoy. Normally, I'd have to sacrifice 500 life points.

Fortunately, I have The Seal of Orichalcos, so that cost is negated. His ability is to shuffle any card on your field back into your deck. I'll choose your remaining face down. That's not all. I need to know if that was a spell or trap to complete the effect."

"Trap." Yugi stated.

"That allows me to set a card from my deck, but I do not need it." Kaiba stated. "Finally, I activate the effect of Blade Knight. He can either attack twice, or when he destroys a monster, you take damage equal to their ATK. I'll choose the latter to wipe you out in one fell swoop."

Yugi stepped back in shock. "I-I've lost…"

"Now Blade Knight, destroy Silent Swordsman **(Yugi 300/Kaiba 2100)**." Kaiba declared. "His effect then activates dealing you damage equal to your monster's own ATK **(Yugi 0/Kaiba 2100)**."

Yugi was knocked onto his back as the seal and monsters faded from the field. Roku forced himself to his feet and instantly noticed that he was glowing a golden color as particles floated from him and into the air.

Kaiba closed his eyes. "I already know this wasn't a real victory against you Yugi. You're old and lost your touch long ago." He opened his eyes. "Now, your memories will go to a younger body in the dimension I come from.

Someday after this, we will duel, and I will crush you." He turned away from Yugi and produced another sphere. "Right now, your presence within this dimension is being rewritten. Only Yuma Tsukumo and Lance Hogan will remember you."

He activated the sphere. "You have enough time to speak and leave anything you wish with one person. If I were you, I would not waste the opportunity." Kaiba dropped the sphere. "Yugi, your resistance will fall." The sphere hit the ground. "Nothing will stop me."

Yugi had been transfixed and shocked by what happened that he hadn't thought to interrupt Kaiba until now. "Kaiba, wait!"

Kaiba vanished without a trace as Yugi continued to do the same. Yugi girt his teeth as he looked at his hand and noticed it fading in and out of existence.

He closed his eyes and frowned. _"I can feel it… My time is limited."_ He opened his eyes sadly. _"I only have enough time to see two people, huh?"_

He nodded and vanished from the room.

 _ **Duel Academy Island: Reiji's Private Lab**_

Reiji stood before his computers and a holographic display was in front of him. Ever since returning from the mission, he had been hard at work attempting to decipher what Yuto's presence in this world meant.

He had his systems scanning his world and was comparing it across the multiple, possible dimensions out there. In addition, he was working on perfecting his deck for the coming conflict. The possible birth of another Zarc in their dimension was only one of his worries.

Barian and Astral World both presented a tangible danger to his world. To earth. He would not let it fall if he could help it. Then his sensors picked up… his grandfather's voice. He had stopped all his work and focused on getting something from Kaiba Corp.'s Duel Arena.

In the end, it all proved futile. He couldn't hack into the system. Only two people had the ability and position to outstrip his own. Considering it was Seto's voice that was picked up, before losing everything after, there was only one explanation.

" _Every day that I involve myself in these battles, is another day that adds more questions, enemies, or both. No matter what happens, I must make sure my Lancers are ready. To do that, I need more information."_ Reiji thought determined.

Reiji was prepared to spend a massive amount of time in this room getting all the information he could and perfecting his own deck for what was to come. No matter what happened, he refused to fail on any front. He would not falter.

 _ **Hotel Balcony**_

Vetrix stared out over the city, more specifically at Heartland Tower, angry at his loss. He was so close to power when Reginald "Shark" Kastle had to ruin it. Now, that boy was on his list as much as Faker and his whole family.

This was equally frustrating since shortly after their defeat, he was sensing even more power out their ripe for the picking. He had to face facts. His family was exhausted after the many battles of the night. No, he had to let them go for now.

"You wished to see me?" Ryoken/Quinton asked.

Then there was his son who had surprised Vetrix with his power. "Yes, I did Quinton. I seem to have been misled about your power."

Quinton joined him calmly replying. "I did not mislead you. I merely concealed by strength until such time as it was needed."

"I see." Vetrix continued to stare at the tower. "Tell me, where did you come across such a powerful deck?"

Ryoken had already worked out a story with Quinton and Yuven. They had decided to combine truth of their meeting with a lie. They would leave out their current situation.

"As you know, for a time, I mentored Kite and Shay in the art of dueling and grew close with their siblings. Then, I discovered what their father had done to you. I could not stay, so I left. It was a stormy night when suddenly I started to glow golden and turn into particles."

"You began to turn into golden particles?" Vetrix questioned.

"I know it may seem strange, but it is the truth father." Quinton assured. "Just when I felt I might vanish, it stopped. I was gifted with a greater power than I ever had before. Now that I have revealed it, there is nothing stopping me from using this power to make Faker pay."

Vetrix nodded. "Very well, rest for now Quinton. The coming days are sure to be trying and I will need your power for what is to come."

"As you wish." Quinton stated.

Vetrix never once looked at him as his anger at Faker and Shark continued to burn. A stroke of good fortune since it divided Vetrix's focus making it easier to believe whatever Ryoken told him.

 _ **Hogan Residence, Before Jaden and Hao…**_

Anna was alone in one of the guest rooms looking at her deck with a frown. Even if she didn't personally know Shark, that didn't change the fact that she wanted to help him. Stop Zane? Not Zane? Whatever.

Every time she tried to defend people in the past, there was a type of failure. Even if she managed to defend the person, she would feel as though she was failing her grandpa. It was always because of her that they had to move.

" _Now not only is that guy captured, but others are fighting out there."_ Anna put her deck back together with a sigh. _"Including Lance."_ She looked at her gear. _"I know Grandpa said it's better to stay safe, but how can I stand by?"_

Anna gained a determined look before grabbing her rocket launcher and gear. She walked to the window and threw it open. Then, a metal sphere was thrown into the room. Anna's eyes went wide before the sphere released blue energy. She screamed as the energy washed over her.

 _ **Top of a Bridge**_

Anna looked around her surroundings and noticed that she was still in Heartland City. Only now she was standing on top of a bridge over the water. Her gaze was drawn to a familiar figure in the same vain as that Zane Robot.

This person wore a Fusion Dimension version of the Obelisk uniform with a black shirt underneath. He had blue hair, which was a lighter tint than Zane's, with it sectioned into three layers. He also wore round lensed glasses over his gray eyes.

"Great Uncle Syrus!" Anna exclaimed with shock. "You're supposed to be dead like Zane. I don't… how is this possible?"

Syrus stared her down from his place across from her. "Zane? He wouldn't come to this dimension unless ordered." He rubbed his chin in through. "Did Kaiba, the Chancellor, or The Professor have a job for him?"

"Great Uncle Syrus!" Anna called out. "Answer me. What is going on?"

Syrus looked at Anna before shooting out a red whip which latched onto her duel disk before vanishing. "I do not know why you refer to me as your great uncle, but that does not matter. Right now, I am to complete only one objective. That is to defeat you."

Anna shook her head. "None of this makes any sense. You're not acting like yourself. You're also so young. What's going on?"

Syrus said, "As I said, none of that matters. Now, the two of us are going to duel, and you will comply." He looked at her. "That is, if you genuinely care about your grandfather."

Anna's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"At this moment, Jaden Yuki is dueling another soldier of Academia. I have tethered you to me. The only way to break the link is to win. If you do not, any chance he has of surviving is gone. Jaden Yuki will vanish and your memories of him will be forever altered."

Now Anna was angry because what Syrus said had to be the truth. Every word was uttered with conviction and never deviated.

"Alright, I don't care what this is now because you just threatened the wrong girl's grandfather." Anna declared. "Get ready because I'm taking you down."

"We'll see." Syrus stated calmly as he put on a duel gazer. _"This just doesn't compare to the technology of Academia, but it'll have to do."_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Anna 4000/Syrus 4000)**

"I shall take the first turn." Syrus declared. "I will start with the spell **Remove Bomb**. By removing the top five cards of my deck from play, you take damage equal to 300 x the number of monsters banished by this effect."

He drew the first five cards and showed them to Anna. "Three Monsters equals 900 damage." He then removed them from play **(Anna 3100/Syrus 4000)**." From here, I will continue to control the duel."

Anna grit her teeth. "I'm not losing."

"We shall see." Syrus stated. "I activate **Card Destruction**. We now discard our hands and draw until we hold cards equal to the number discarded. I will then summon **Gyroid(LV 3/1000/1000)** in defense mode." A blue, cartoonish helicopter appeared. "I set two cards."

"Alright, here I go." Anna declared drawing a card.

"I now activate my first trap **Cyber Repairer**." Syrus declared. "You now draw one card and in turn my monsters can't be destroyed by battle this turn. Before you speak, I'm aware my Gyroid is immune to destruction, but that is only once per turn. This is better protection."

"Well, you've just given me everything I need to beat you anyways." Ann declared. "Even if it's not on this turn. I summon **Night Express Knight(LV 10/0/3000 effect)**." A large white and blue knight atop a train appeared.

"He can be normal summoned to the field, but his attack is reduced to zero. Since an Earth, Machine monster was summoned, I can special summon **Heavy Freight Train Derricrane(LV 10/1400/1000 effect)** , but it's original DEF and ATK are halved." A large, yellow train appeared.

"I now overlay my two level 10 monsters to Xyz summon **Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max(R 10/O 2/3000/3000)**." A huge canon on three tracks appeared. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can bypass your monster and deal you 2000 points of damage."

"You would if not for my second face down **Damage Polarizer**. Now the damage you wish to inflict is reduced to 0 and we both draw 1 card." Syrus declared.

They both drew.

Anna clenched her fist. "Alright. I'll just take my monster to the next level." She put her fist in the air. "I rebuild the overlay network with **Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max(R 10/O 1/3000/3000)**.

Xyz summon **Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Juggernaut Liebe(R 11/O 2/4000/4000)**." A truly massive machine of war appeared on the field with a large cannon and green armor. "Now I set five cards and end my turn."

"That is an impressive monster, but it means nothing in your hands." Syrus drew.

"We will see, but first I activate one of my face downs known as **Barrage Blast**. With this, I can detach overlay units from my monster, and destroy cards you control equal to the number of units I detach. I only need to detach one to destroy your Gyroid."

"That does you little good." Syrus drew. "I activate **Heavy Storm.** With this, all spell/trap cards on the field are destroyed. As it stands now, you are the only one with such cards on the field."

Anna was shocked. "All my defenses!"

"Should have kept some in your hand, but not like it will help you. Just as destroying Gyroid doesn't stop me." Syrus declared. "I activate **Card of Sanctity** allowing the two of us to draw until we have six cards in our hand."

Anna was confused. "Why would you do that?"

"It's simple." Syrus declared. "I already had a spell that I needed and merely needed a monster to bring this entire duel to a close. Everything is in place from my graveyard to my hand. Now, you are going to lose. I activate **Vehicroid Recycle Yard**.

Using this spell, I can fusion summon a Vehicroid Fusion Monster by banishing materials from my grave. I choose the Gyroid you destroyed and the Steamroid I sent there thanks to Card Destruction. Fusion Summon **Neo Steam Gyroid(LV 6/2200/1600)**."

A cartoonish train and helicopter hybrid appeared with chrome parts.

"Neo Steam Gyroid?" Anna questioned. "He looks a little different from Steam Gyroid, but that seems to be the only difference."

"You would think that, but this monster has something Steam Gyroid never hand. An effect. By sending one roid monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can take control of one monster you control. Come, **Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Juggernaut Liebe (R 11/O 2/4000/4000)**."

Anna was utterly stunned. _"He… He took my monster. Since he hasn't destroyed it, I can't use Barrage Blast's second effect… I lost again…"_

"Now Juggernaut Liebe, take aim!" Syrus declared. "Fire a direct attack at Anna **(Syrus 4000/Anna 0)**."

Anna screamed as she was blown back and skid to the edge of the arch. Her rocket launcher/hovercraft had clattered the ground. Syrus walked over to Anna's transportation and kick it over the side before drawing a metal sphere.

"Your skills were far too weak to pose any sort of a challenge." Syrus stated. "If I were you, I'd either shape up or quit dueling all together."

He threw the sphere down and the blue energy appeared causing him to vanish.

Anna stood up and looked over the side at her now broken rocket launcher/hover craft on the bridge below. _"Grandpa…"_

 _ **Road to the Right of Hogan Residence**_

Zack faced off with Jay "Before I defeat you, I want answers. Who are you and how is the Supreme King alive? Don't try playing dumb. I faced and defeated him before."

Jay stared at Zack with his unusual, green eyes. "It will not matter because you will fall to me. I've observed enough of your history since arriving and know that you have not improved your deck since defeating him. That is your downfall, not mine."

"We'll see." Zack declared. "My deck may not have changed since I dueled him. My skills may have even weakened in my old age." He pointed at Jay. "In the end, my spirit is as strong as ever. I'm not about to lose to some imposter pretending to be my best friend."

"I'm as much Jaden as your best friend down the road." Jay replied.

Without further words, Zack took out the cards he kept in reserve and inserted them into his deck before shuffling it.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Zack 4000/Jay 4000)**

"I'm takin the first turn." Zack declared. "I summon **Genin Sakura(LV 1000/900)**." A female with a Leaf Village head band and short, pink hair appeared. "Her effect activates granting me 500 life points per card in your hand **(Zack 6500/Jay 4000)**.

I then play my **Shard of Greed**. Every turn this will gain a counter; however, you'll have to wait two of mine, after this one, to see what those are used for. I now set two cards before activating **Card of Sanctity** granting me 6 new cards. You gain only one. That will end my turn."

"I see you didn't get the necessary cards to bring out Uria." Jaden drew. "That's fine by me. I can wait to face your Sacred Beast. Your face downs are something I'm not willing to risk. Fortunately, you just gave me the card needed to destroy them both.

I first summon **Elemental Hero Bubbleman(LV 3/800/1200)**." A hero in blue armor with a matching cape appeared. "When he is the only card on my field, I can draw two more cards. I follow up with **Mask Change**."

Zack was surprised. "Mask Change? Koyo used those when he was controlled by Yubel. Why do you have them?"

"Again, it does not matter." Jay declared. "I use Mask Change on the water attribute Bubbleman allowing me to special summon the water attribute fusion monster **Elemental Hero Acid(LV 8/2600/2100)**."

A hero in dark purple, full body armor appeared. "His effect destroys all your spell/trap cards and decreases your monster's ATK by 300x the number of cards destroyed." **Genin Sakura(LV 3/400/900 effect)**." There went Zack's Draining Shield, Shard of Greed, and one other card.

"Destroyed, but not negated. The first trap was Draining Shield, which is of no use since you haven't attacked; however, **Team Assignment** is a different story. With its effect, I can add three Shinobi monsters from my deck to my hand."

"So, that was your face down." Jay looked at his hand. "I now attack your Genin Sakura with Acid **(Zack 4300/Jay 4000)**. I then set two cards of my own."

Zack drew. "My hand is where I need it to be, and you're no match when compared to the real Jaden. I set three traps before releasing all three for the special summon of **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames(LV 10/5000/5000 effect)**."

His ATK and DEF are determined by the Number of Traps x 1000 in my grave. Up next, I'm activating his effect and destroying your left-hand trap. With that out of the way, I now activate **The Eye of Timaeus** and use it on Genin Naruto in my hand.

You're not the only one who can fusion summon with only two cards. Come forth **Legendary Knight Naruto(LV 8/2500/2000)**." A blond warrior wearing blue armor with a sword, shield, and Leaf Village head band appeared.

I equip **Legendary Knight Naruto(LV 8/3500/2500 spell)** with **Will of Fire** boosting his ATK by 1000 and DEF by 500. He will destroy Masked Hero Acid **(Zack 4300/Jay 3100)**. Due to LKN's effect, you take damage equal to Acid's ATK **(Zack 4300/Jay 500)**. Uria will attack you directly ending this."

"Not so fast." Jay declared. "The trap you hit before was my Soul Union while the one you left was my **Draining Shield**. Your ATK is negated and I gain life points equal to Uria's ATK **(Zack 4300/Jay 5500)**."

Zack grunted. "I set one card and end my turn."

Jay drew. "Now, I activate **Mask Charge**. With this, I can take a Hero and Mask Change from my grave and add them to my hand."

"I activate my face down, **Preemptive Strike**. This trap negates and destroys a spell/trap on your field." Zack declared.

"I figured your face down was along those lines which is why I saved my Field Spell. I activate **Deep Neo Space**." Jaden declared.

"Deep Neo Space?" Zack questioned.

"This field spell, like Neo space, grants Elemental Hero Neos and all fusions that list him as a material 500 more ATK, and I don't have to shuffle any fusions that list him as a material back into the deck.

Where this spell and that differ is that I can give up my right to summon anything this turn to fusion summon a Neos Fusion using monsters from my hand or deck as materials. All the materials will come from my deck.

So, I combine Elemental Hero Neos with Neo-Spacians Glow Moss and Dark Panther. Fusion Summon **Elemental Hero Chaos Neos(LV 9/3500/2500 effect)**." A Neos with wings and black and silver armor appeared.

"Now I flip three coins and can activate an effect dependent on the result of those coin flips." The three coins flipped with each one coming up heads. "3 Heads means every monster you control is destroyed."

Zack watched as Uria and LKN were both destroyed leaving him seemingly defenseless. Of course, that wasn't exactly the case.

"I activate the effect of **Team Assignment** in the grave. By banishing it, I can special summon one of the monsters I'd excavated with its effect. Come forth, **Genin Neji(LV 4/1500/1700)** in defense mode." A boy with long, black hair and completely white eyes appeared.

"Attacking him is useless since he can't be destroyed by one monster's attack." Jay stated. "Very well, I end my turn."

Zack drew. "I activate **Graceful Charity**. I now draw three cards and discard two from my hand. One of those I chose to keep was the Ritual Spell **Nine Tail's Release**. By showing you this spell, I can add **Kurama-The Nine Tailed Fox(LV 10/4000/4000)** from my deck to the hand.

Jay said, "One of your strongest monsters."

"That's right, and I summon him by activating **Nine Tail's Release**. The requirements are either cards on my field and in the hand or banishing cards from my grave whose total levels equal double the level of the monster I summon." Zack then smiled.

"No matter which cost I go with, I can cut it in half by using a card with Naruto in the name as material. I could do it twice, but I'll just banish Legendary Knight Naruto bringing the cost down to 10. I'll fulfill that by having Uria join the knight. Now, Ritual Summon!"

A huge, orange fox with Nine Tails appeared before Zack. "I then switch Neji into ATK mode. Now Kurama will activate one of his effects because he's attacking a monster, your Cosmo Neos, every effect on your field is negated until the end of the turn **(Zack 4300/Jay 4000)**. Neji will attack you directly **(Zack 4300/Jay 2500)**."

Jay drew. "I summon **Elemental Hero Stratos(LV 4/1800/300)**." A hero in a blue jump suit with a wing pack appeared. "His ability allows me to add a hero from my deck to my hand. Next up I'm activating **Hero's Bond**.

Since I control a Hero, I can summon up to two Level 4 or lower Heroes from my hand. Come on out **Elemental Hero Prisma(LV 4/1700/1100)** and **Elemental Hero Heat(LV 4/2200/1200 after effect)**.

A hero made of crystals and a male hero decked out in an orange and white jump suit appeared. "Heat gains 200 ATK for every Elemental Hero I control. That's going to become one less as I activate a second **Mask Change** on Stratos.

Fusion summon **Masked Hero Blast(LV 6/2200/1800)**." A green armored hero appeared **Elemental Hero Heat(LV 4/2000/1200)**. "I can use Blast's effect to cut one of your monster's ATK's in half.

I choose **Kurama-The Nine Tailed Fox(LV 10/2000/4000 effect)**. Now Blast will destroy Kurama **(Zack 4100/Jay 2500)** , Heat will attack Neji **(Zack 3600/Jay 2500)** , and Prisma will destroy Neji **(Zack 3400/Jay 2500)**. With nothing else, I end my turn."

Zack drew. "I activate the effect of my **Kurama-The Nine Tailed Fox(LV 10/4000/4000)** from the grave. By discarding a Shinobi from my hand, I can special summon him back to the field. It's time to end this.

I normal summon **Genin Shino(1500/1400)**." A boy with short brown hair, gray trench coat, and sunglasses appeared. I activate his effect to take 500 life points from you and give them to me **(Zack 3900/Jay 2000)**. Now, Kurama destroy Elemental Hero Heat **(Zack 3900/Jay 0/Noah 2000 intrusion Penalty)**."

Zack noticed that the duel hadn't ended and looked at the life points. _"Noah?"_

He looked around and spotted the green haired brother of Mokuba and Kaiba walking down the street casually while drawing five cards.

 _ **Road to the Left of the Hogan Residence**_

Jaden and Hao faced off.

"I can barely stand one Jaden as a reminder of what my lineage led to. Since he needs to stick around, you must fall." Hao stated.

"To be frank, I never understood much about scenarios like this, and I don't care." Jaden declared. "All that matters is that you are the past, and I overcame you once. If I did it once, I can do it again."

Hao chuckled slightly. "How amusing. This time your old, and I'm not. You needed your friends to vanquish me before while I did not need anyone to defeat my enemies. Your skills wan in your old age while I am more powerful than ever before."

"It is true I'm not the duelist I used to be. The young will always surpass the old, but you're a relic of a forgotten era." Jaden smirked. "That makes you far older than I. Now, get your game on."

"With pleasure." Hao stated.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Jaden 4000/Hao 4000)**

"I will take the first move." Hao declared. "I activate the effect of **Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy(LV 2/300/600)**. Since I control no monsters, I can special summon him in ATK mode." A small dark red, gold, and black fiend appeared. "I now release him to tribute summon my **Evil Hero Sinister Necrom(LV 5/1600/1800)**." A darker Necroshade appeared on the field. "I then set one card."

Jaden drew. "It's time to kick things off. I activate **Polymerization** to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix. Fusion Summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(LV 6/2100/1200)**." A green warrior with a white wing and red dragon arm appeared. "I'll increase his attack by 500 thanks to **H-Heated Heart**." **Elemental Hero Flame Winfman(LV 6/2600/1200 effect)**. "Now Flame Wingman attack Sinister Necrom."

"I activate my trap **Heroic Sacrifice**. Now I get to special summon a Hero monster from my deck in ATK mode and redirect your ATK to him. I choose **Vision Hero Witch Raider(LV 8/2800/1900)**." A hero dressed in witch hunting attire with long blond hair appeared.

"No, Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted as his monster attacked Witch Raider **(Jaden 3800/Hao 4000)**. "I'll set one monster and one face down."

Since Witch Raider wasn't destroyed by battle, he's sent to the grave now." Hao drew. "Since you control a monster, I can release my Sinister Necrom to tribute summon **Evil Hero Malicious Edge(LV 7/2600/1800)**."

A black armored fiend with bat wings and claws appeared. "I now activate **Card of Sanctity** allowing us both to draw until we have 6 cards. Enjoy the full hand while you can because it won't spare you from defeat.

I activate **Dark Fusion** to combine Elemental Hero Avian and Wildheart in my hand. Fusion Summon **Evil Hero Wild Cyclone(LV 8/1900/2300)**." A tan hero with dark green armor and wings appeared. "Now Cyclone will destroy your face down monster."

"You just attacked my **Wroughtweiler(LV 3/800/1200)**." A black and blue cybernetic dog appeared. "When he's destroyed by battle, I can return an Elemental Hero and Polymerization from my grave to my hand. The hero I return is Avian."

"Malicious Edge will attack you directly." Hao declared.

Jaden chuckled. "You know, I have to really thank you because without your Card of Sanctity, my face down would have been useless. I activate **A Hero Emerges**. Now you pick a card from my hand. If it's a monster, I can special summon them to the field."

"I choose the card on the far left." Hao declared.

"You just chose my buddy **Winged Kuriboh(LV 2/300/200)."** A white winged Kuriboh appeared in defense mode.

"Hmph, despite the protection he affords you, he can still be wiped from the field. Malicious Edge, destroy Winged Kuriboh." Hao declared.

Jaden smirked. "It won't be as simple as that because I activate the Quick-Play **Transcendent Wings**. By sending my pal to the graveyard, with two cards from my hand, I can special summon **Winged Kuriboh LV 10(LV 10/300/200)**." A Kuriboh with large, angelic wings appeared.

"By tributting him, I can destroy every monster on your field and deal you damage equal to combined total of the ATK of those monsters. Now, I was never good at math, so why don't you tell me how much damage you take."

"Zero." Hao stated. "I activate my Clear Kuriboh's effect. Since you activated an effect that would deal damage to me, I can discard him to negate such an effect. My monsters are safe, and as a consolation, you keep yours.

Not for long mind you because Malicious Fiend will carry out his attack destroying it, and your LV 10 doesn't prevent you from taking damage **(Jaden 1500/Hao 4000)**. I will end my turn there."

"My turn then." Jaden drew and looked at his hand with wide eyes before chuckling. _"Figures in a duel like this, I'd draw your card Jesse. Even from the grave, you're there to back me up."_ Jaden closed his eyes before opening them and smiling.

"Get ready because this is the end. I activate **Polymerization** and use it to combine the Elemental Hero Neos and Rainbow Dragon in my hand. Fusion Summon **Rainbow Neos(LV 10/4500/3000)**." A pure white Neos with armor resembling Rainbow Dragon appeared.

Hao took notice of this powerful monster as it was a fusion his Jaden didn't have.

"Now I summon **Elemental Hero Avian(LV 3/1000/1000)**." A bird man hero with wings and armor appeared. "With him on the field, I can use Rainbow Neos' effect. By tributting one monster I control, Avian, I can shuffle all monster on your field back into your deck."

Malicious Edge went back to the deck while Wild Cyclone went back to the extra deck, but Hao didn't seem perturbed by this.

"Now Rainbow Neos will end this duel with a direct attack." Jaden declared.

"I activate **Clear Kuriboh's** graveyard effect. Since you declared a direct ATK, I can banish him and draw one card. If that card is a monster, I can special summon it and redirect your monster's attack to it." Hao drew.

"The card I drew was my **Elemental Hero Honest Neos(LV 7/2500/2000)** which I will summon in ATK mode." A Neos with wings appeared. "Your monster's attack is officially redirected."

Rainbow Neos turned it's ATK to Honest Neos, but the fact that Honest was in ATK mode confused Jaden. "You're planning on discarding a hero to raise its ATK. Does that mean you have a monster with more than enough ATK to get over Rainbow?"

"Not quite." Hao declared. "That wasn't my plan anyways. I discard Infernal Gainer granting Honest 1600 more ATK." **Elemental Hero Honest Neos(LV 7/4100/2000)** Honest Neos was destroyed **(Jaden 1500/Hao 3600)**. Now, end your turn."

Jaden looked at his hand, but all he had was a monster. "I end my turn."

Hao drew. "I activate the Field Spell **Supreme King's Domain**." Jaden and Hao were suspended over a desolate landscape with a black sky and castle over a lake of fire in the distance. "With this, I can use cards in my hand, deck, or graveyard as fusion materials for an Evil Hero.

The only stipulations are that it's once per turn and all materials are banished. So, I banish Elemental Hero Avian. Burstinatrix, Clayman, and Sparkman. Fusion Summon **Evil Hero Shadow Specter(LV 10/4400/2600 effect)**."

An evil hero completely covered by a white cloak appeared. "His ATK rises by 300 ATK for each banished card. While you have none, I have Clear Kuriboh and 4 Heroes granting my monster 1500 more ATK on top of his 2900. Now he will attack your Rainbow Neos."

"My monster is still stronger… unless." Jaden began.

Hao said, "I do in fact have an effect to end this now. At the cost of halve my life points, I can send one Fiend from my deck to the graveyard and empower my Fiend with 200 ATK x that sent monster's level.

The monster I sent was the level 12 Fiend, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms." **Evil Hero Shadow Specter(LV 10/6800/2600 effect + Field)**. "With 6800 ATK he will wipe out your Rainbow Neos and end this duel **(Jaden 0/Hao 3600)**."

Jaden was knocked onto his back. Like Roku, he was becoming translucent and golden particles rose into the sky. Jaden got to his elbows and looked at Hao who'd turned away from him.

"That last card… Raviel… it was given to Chazz." Jaden stated. "How do you have it?"

Hao looked back at him. "Relax, the Chazz of this dimension is still around, and he still has Raviel. To put it simply, time travel alone is a bitch. That goes double for time travel crossed with dimensional travel. Frankly, I could care little about explanations."

Jaden got to his feet. "What are you talking about?"

Hao turned to look down the road and crossed his arms as Zack and Jay continued to duel. "It's all a matter of space and time Jaden. Even having memories of this does not impact what has already happened." He nodded to the duel.

"After you vanish, you will become him. The Academy will capture you, I'll be brought back, we'll be made soldiers, and you'll duel Zack. Nothing you could have done or will do can prevent that."

Jaden grit his teeth. "No, I refuse to believe any of that. The Supreme King, Zack told me of wouldn't submit to another's will. I wouldn't have a hand in doing whatever you've done with my granddaughter."

"She won't be your granddaughter. Not anymore." Hao stated. "As for my current situation, there is only one reason I would ever work for anyone else, but you don't need to know anything about that. Rather, Zack prevented you from knowing much about her."

"Why are you telling me any of this?" Jaden asked as he only grew more translucent.

"Even though you had such a small hand in my defeat, I wish to see you suffer. Since I can't do much to who you will become, you're the next best thing." Hao declared. "The only solace that you can take is that I will crush Academia once I have who I want.

That is then. Now, you will be biologically different meaning no blood relation to your precious granddaughter, I've crushed you in a duel, and I've kept you busy using up any time you may have had to make peace with your loved ones."

Jaden knew his time was coming to an end, but if what Hao said was true. "I won't adhere to this plan you say is laid out before me. Once I have a new chance, I'll come back stronger." He began to fade. "You won't win."

With that, Jaden was gone.

Hao continued to stare down the street. "Considering you're still dueling him, looks like you didn't change your fate." He took notice of Jay losing. "Looks like you aren't any stronger either."


	38. Fusion Dimension's First Strike:Part 2

_**Heartland Park**_

A teenage boy with fair skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents leaned against a bridge within the park. His eyes were closed, and his arms were crossed.

This young man's attire consists of a black hoodie with a gray-blue hem and strings over a white shirt; he also wore a pair of pale teal pants and brown and grey shoes with orange on the straps. On his arm he wore an Xyz dimension light blue and white duel pad.

He opened his eyes and looked to his right as a lady, that looked a lot like Lulu, walked towards him. She had fair-skin, shoulder length white hair with red highlights, and blue eyes. Her attire consists of a white hoodie with yellow highlights over a black shirt and white pants with black and white shoes. On her wrist there was a bracelet with an X shaped, light blue jewel.

The young lady stopped next to the teenager. "What's going on Yusaku?"

"We'll get to that. First, have you collected all the needed heart pieces Sam?" Yusaku asked.

"I have the five heart pieces." Sam replied. "Now, what is this about? You said we'd meet at that party Heartland is throwing, and it's not like you to disregard your own plans."

Yusaku moved away from the wall. "Trace amounts of Link Summoning appeared and are appearing across Heartland City. Earlier, it was just Revolver, but now there are people who have suddenly appeared with energy like ours."

Sam seemed hopeful. "Were any of them Takeru?"

Yusaku shook his head. "Only traces of our summoning method on these people. Two of them match participants in this tournament. I picked up three signatures appearing at this city mall, one at Kaiba Corp., and another at Heartland Academy."

"I see, so if we go to any of these readings, we may find out what happened to not only Takeru, but our world as a whole." Sam stated.

" _We might just find out why you and Yuven now exist when you didn't before."_ Yusaku looked at her. "It's a strong possibility, but we aren't going to pull out of the tournament. There's clearly more at play that just those two with link signatures.

For now, we'll leave them be. You will head to Heartland Academy while I go after the three signatures that appeared at the mall." He began messing with his duel pad before an audible beep was heard followed by a beep from Sam's own duel pad.

"I've pinpointed their signatures exactly. Follow your duel pad's directions and you'll come upon the target." He walked away from her but stopped before looking back. "I'm still certain I don't remember Takeru having a sister but be careful anyways."

With that, he ran off in the direction of the mall.

Sam watched him go before pulling out green framed glasses. _"Big brother, I will find you and return our world."_

She put them away and ran off in the opposite direction from Yusaku.

 _ **Heartland Streets: Near the Mall**_

Caswell had been walking along the streets for hours just lost his numerous, crushing defeats to Kaze. Even Cat, who had been worriedly following him ever since, hadn't been able to get them a win. Yeah, everything turned out just fine.

Shark somehow got the captives out, Yuma and Lance, with the help of Kite, Shay, Rio, and some people named Yuto and Vega, defeated those Number Hunters. That was good, but he had failed them. Multiple times. Even after all the training he'd done, he'd failed.

Caswell took out his deck and tightly held it. "Darn it. I've been out here all night, and I don't even know what it's achieved. I failed to defeat Quatro and keep my heart pieces. I failed to defeat Kaze and save Shark. Darn it."

Cat approached him. "Caswell, think about all the good things you've done, and I'm sure Yuma doesn't…"

Caswell turned to face her angrily. "I know they don't blame me, but I've failed them. I thought I was something. I thought I was a strong duelist, but Shark and Lance outpaced me from the start. They've only grown stronger.

Yuma, Tori, and you have all grown to be better duelist than I. I haven't grown, yet all these powerful duelists are appearing. I can't do anything to help people that have become my friends. I've stagnated. Now…"

He stopped. Both Cat and he heard a strange sound coming from the nearby mall's parking lot. They both looked at each other only for Caswell to run off towards it.

" _If this is another threat, I'll defeat it myself to spare Lance and Yuma from worrying about it."_ Caswell thought determined.

Cat followed her friend worried about him. _"Caswell, Yuma wouldn't be happy if anything bad happened to you. I wouldn't be either."_

 _ **Heartland Mall: Parking Lot**_

Caswell and Cat hid behind the sign for the mall as three young men stepped out of a portal before it closed. The first was a figure dressed in fusion dimension, altered Ra yellow attire. His blazer had a cowl, which was up, and a matching mask obscuring his features.

Two other young men, who shared the same face stepped out after. Naturally, their features and clothing were vastly different. In addition, it almost seemed like they were both in pain just from being close to one another while wanting to duel each other.

The first of these boys had fair skin, golden eyes, and medium length black hair with white bangs gelled up. His attire consisted of a blue short sleeved shirt underneath a black blazer with blue shoulder pads, which he kept open, camouflage pants, and black boots.

The second boy had fair skin, blue hair with yellow bangs swept to the right, and greenish-blue eyes. His attire consisted of a white, Fusion Dimension blazer with red borders and yellow stripes, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and white, red, and gray boots.

The banana haired guy looked around the parking lot. "So, this is the Xyz Dimension." He looked to the companion with the same face as him. "Yuji, why don't you be helpful and tell us where our targets are located."

"Yugo, you know full well you'll be told soon." The black-haired guy, Yuji, shook his head. "I can't believe the chancellor would trust you with any missions like this when you're so impatient. Don't even get me started on your anger, Rinku."

Yugo growled and got in Yuji's face. "My name is Yugo, not Rinku. Also, what's wrong with my anger Ritual boy? The Chancellor and Professor seem to value it."

The masked Ra got in-between them and pushed the two students apart before speaking with a distorted voice. "Commanders Yuji and Yugo, can we please focus on the mission. Your arguing will amount to nothing since the Chancellor forbade you from dueling or fighting each other."

Yugo scoffed. "Alright…" He looked at the masked Ra. "Lead the way to the Hogan residence. The sooner we defeat Zeera and Crow, and capture Lance, the sooner I can get back to Yuzu."

Caswell ran out followed by Cat. "I've heard enough you three. If you want to go after Lance and his family, you'll have to defeat me."

"Count me in." Cat nodded firmly. "Lance is my friend, so I won't let you anywhere near him."

Yugo started to step forward. "Please, you think you can take me on." He was getting ready to activate his duel gazer and D-pad. "You two will fall like every other opponent I duel."

The masked Ra ran forward and shot out two red tethers catching Cat and Caswell's D-pad. "You two head to the Hogan Residence." The tethers vanished. "I will join you shortly."

"You heard him Yugo." Yuji stated. "Let's move."

"Alright." Yugo put his hands in the pockets of his blazer. "I'll relent for now and save my energy for the mission."

They walked off leaving The Masked Ra to face off with Cat and Caswell.

 _ **Heartland Academy Roof**_

Yuma and Tori suddenly appeared on the roof facing Mokuba who backed away to a good distance for a duel.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Yuma asked. "What did your companion do with Master Roku?"

Tori was looking around in shock. "How did you teleport us like that?" She blinked as she once again realized that this was Mokuba Kaiba. "How are you alive? Reiji Kaiba is supposed to be the last of the Kaiba family."

"It is not something you should concern yourself with." Mokuba stated. "In fact, the only one that should concern themselves with anything is you, Yuma Tsukumo. Academia wishes for your capture, and I refuse to disappoint."

"Academia?" Yuma questioned. "Do you mean Duel Academy?"

Mokuba shook his head. "No, I don't. Academia is something far greater than that first school Seto built. You will become a soldier under its command. Honestly, coming after you wasn't even an objective of ours. You just happened to be around our true objective."

"Master Roku?" Yuma stared Mokuba down. "Tell me where he is."

Mokuba smirked. "I'll tell you if both you and your friend duel me and win."

Yuma stepped in front of Tori. "If I'm your target, then leave…"

Tori stepped up beside Yuma. "Yuma, it's fine." He looked at Tori and saw how determined she was. "This is why I've been training with Zeera." She nodded. "I grew stronger because I wanted to fight beside you and Zack."

Yuma looked at Tori with surprise.

Before he could say anything, Astral appeared. **"Let her duel by our side Yuma."** Yuma looked at him. **"This opponent does not have a Number, but I can feel its power. That is something I could not say for any duelist save that Seto Kaiba."**

"You really think he's that powerful?" Yuma asked.

" **There is no mistaking it. It is not as though his deck has the power of a Number, but the vibe of every card on him gives off a semblance of power if that makes sense."** Astral stated.

Mokuba shrugged. "Are you that scared to duel me that you'd rather talk to thin air? Looks I'll make this easy on you. You're my target, so I'll collect you if I win. If you both beat me, I'll take you to Roku." He smirked. "Better hurry. He's up against Seto after all."

Yuma looked at Tori and nodded. "Alright Tori, let's do this together."

Tori smiled. "I promise not to let you down."

"I know you won't." Yuma turned to face Mokuba. "Let's go."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma & Tori 4000 each/Mokuba 4000)**

"I will take the first turn." Mokuba declared. "I now reveal to you Vijam the Cubic Seed, Cubic Lords True Unification, and Cubic Wall. By revealing these three Cubic cards, I can special summon **Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord(LV 10/3000/0)**."

"A three thousand attack monster on his first turn!" Tori shouted in shock.

" **Special summoned no less."** Astral stated. **"Just like Kite on his first turn."**

"He's no ordinary duelist." Yuma stated.

"Now, I set two cards and end my turn which activates one of the effects of my Crimson Nova. If my monster is on the field, we all take 3000 life points worth of damage during the end phase." Mokuba stated.

"3000 life points!" Tori shouted in shock.

Yuma asked, "Why would you run that card if it effects everyone?"

Mokuba smiled. "Because of the spell I showed you earlier. I activate the Quick-Play **Cubic Wall**. When an effect is activated that deals damage to all players, I can reduce the damage I take to 0 **(Yuma & Tori 1000 each/Mokuba 4000)**."

" **Yuma, we must be at the top of our game to beat him."** Astral stated.

Yuma nodded. "Don't worry, we got this Astral." He looked at Tori. "Alright, let's not hold back."

Tori nodded. "You can start us off Yuma."

"Yeah, I'm feeling the flow!" Yuma drew. "Since you control a monster, and I do not, I can special summon **Dododo Buster(LV 4/1900/800)**." A bulky warrior in yellow armor and wielding a mace appeared. "The only restriction is that he goes from level 6 to 4."

I'll now normal summon **Goblindbergh(LV 4/1400/0)** while activating his effect." A goblin, dressed as an aviator, flew onto the field carrying a metal cage. "When he is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand.

I choose **Bri Synchron(LV 4/1500/1100)** and it's summon switches Goblindbergh to defense mode **.** " A small green, white, and gold robot appeared. "Since I normal summon my level 4 Goblindbergh, I can special summon **Kagetokage(LV 4/1100/1500)**."

A black reptile with red eyes appeared. "Now I overlay my level 4 Kagetokage and Dododo Buster to Xyz summon **Number 39: Utopia(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**." The white and gold warrior with twin blades, currently sheathed, appeared.

"That is not the end as I rebuild the overlay network with Utopia to Xyz summon Number **S39:Utopia Prime(R 4/O 3/2510/2000).** " A less bulky, smaller Utopia appeared. "What do you think Astral?"

Astral looked at the field. **"This duelist is quite dangerous. We must conserve life points and there may be no guarantee that banishing his monsters will affect his plays. Go further Yuma."**

"Got it." Yuma stated. "I rebuild the overlay network once more with my Number S39:Utopia Prime. Xyz summon **Number S39:Utopia the Lightning(R5/O 4/2500/2000)**." A mighty white, gold, and black Utopia appeared with electricity sparking around him.

Mokuba stared at the monster. "So, this is the power of the Xyz Dimension. Only big brother has pulled out Xyz summons like this."

"If you think I'm stopping at Xyz summons, then you're mistaken because Bri Synchron is going to give my Goblindbergh a tune up allowing me to Synchro for 8. Synchro Summon **Crimson Bladder(LV 8/2800/2600)**." A warrior in red armor with a cape and two blades appeared.

"Now let's end this. Utopia the Lightning will attack Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord. When he attacks, you can't activate cards or effects. Also, since he has a Utopia Xyz monster as a material, I can detach two overlay units to double his attack to 5000."

"I can't activate effects and 5000 ATK!" Mokuba shouted in shock.

"Now, take his monster down Utopia the Lightning **(Yuma & Tori 1000 each/Mokuba 2000)**." Yuma declared. "Finish this Crimson Bladder!"

"I can see why big bro wants you Yuma." Mokuba stated. "You're good, but not good enough to beat me. I activate my first face down **Cubic Lords True Unification**. With this card, I can perform a fusion summon.

All I must do is banish this card, Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord in my grave, and the two copies of it in my deck; however, to have permission to use the two in my deck, I must also banish three Cubic monsters from my deck as well.

With all the requirements met, I fusion summon **Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord(LV 10/4500/3000)**." A huge, red eldritch abomination appeared on the field. "Still want to continue your attack Yuma?"

Yuma was shocked. "No, I set two cards. It's your move Tori."

"Right." Tori drew. "Mind if I use your Crimson Bladder?"

"Go for it." Yuma stated.

Tori nodded. "I summon **Dragunity Senatus(LV 4/1800/1600)**." A black, humanoid bird man in white and pink robes, with a staff, appeared. "I activate his effect. By discarding one Dragunity card, I can equip him with a Dragon 'Dragunity' from my deck.

I choose **Dragunity Phalanx(LV 2/500/1100)**. I then activate his effect. Once per turn, when he is equipped to a monster, I can special summon him to the field." A small gold and blue dragon appeared. "Now I use him to give Yuma's Crimson Bladder a tune up and Synchro for 10.

Synchro summon **Dragunity Knight – Ascalon(LV 10/3300/3200)**." A bipedal, humanoid dragon in golden armor appeared. "I can activate his effect by banishing 1 Dragunity from my grave, like Phalanx, and destroy your Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord."

"Sorry to tell you this, but my monster can't be targeted or destroyed by any of your card effects." Mokuba declared.

"No." Tori stated worried.

Yuma looked at her. "Tori, do you have a spell that can power up your monster's ATK by at least 300?"

Tori looked at her hand. "I have something alright."

Yuma nodded. "Then do it and use my spell on the left. If we can't take it down with effects, we'll defeat it through power."

Tori smiled. "Got it Yuma. I activate Yuma's face down on the right and use it on Ascalon!"

"She activated my **Blustering Winds** which grants Ascalon 1000 more ATK/DEF **Dragunity Knight – Ascalon(LV 10/4300/4200 effect)**." Yuma declared.

"I'll couple Yuma's spell with an equip spell known as **Dragunity Divine Lance** granting Ascalon 100 more ATK x his own level. With 10 levels, that's another 1000 ATK for **Dragunity Knight – Ascalon(LV 10/5300/4200 effect)**.

He's also no longer affected by your traps, but that's not all. This equip spell, once per turn, can allow me to equip my monster with a Dragon-type 'Dragunity' Tuner from my deck. I choose **Dragunity Pilum** allowing my monster to attack you directly, but any damage dealt is halved."e

Yuma smiled. "That's amazing Tori! Even at half damage, we've won… I think."

He began counting on his fingers to make sure until Astral interrupted him. **"I wouldn't be celebrating Yuma. Mokuba doesn't look perturbed. It's likely he still has a trick up his sleeve."**

Yuma noticed this and grew worried.

"Now Ascalon attack Mokuba directly." Tori declared.

"Your monster may not be affected by my traps, but I'm a different story. I activate **Enchanted Javelin**. Since you attacked me, I can target that monster and gain life points equal to its ATK. So, while I'll take damage, I'm not defeated **(Yuma & Tori 1000 each/Mokuba 4650)**."

Tori went wide eyed. _"I don't have a trap that could save us. None of them can affect his monster."_

Yuma smiled at Tori. "Don't worry Tori. He can't ATK either of our monster because of their ATK or effects. We'll be fine."

Mokuba drew. "Nice sentiment but false. I activate the continuous spell **Quantum Cube**. Every turn, including the turn I activate it, I must pay 800 life points **(Yuma & Tori 1000 each/Mokuba 3850)**. Now the ATK of all my Cubic monster's doubles while your monster's ATK's are halved."

 **Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord(LV 10/9000/3000 effect)**

 **Dragunity Knight – Ascalon(LV 10/2650/4200)**.

 **Number S39: Utopia the Lightning(R5/O 2/1250/2000)**."

Tori, Yuma, and Astral were shocked.

Tori said, _"9000 ATK…"_

" _Nothing we had in the deck could have prepared us for this."_ Astral thought.

" _Not even Utopia's ability plus my face down, Damage Diet, could keep us in the game…"_ Yuma grit his teeth. "Tori, he'll likely aim for me, but don't give up. One turn is all it takes to win. Utopia and my face down will still be yours to use."

"No, you're both finished. Especially since I won't make the mistake of attacking your Number first. My monster not only halves my opponent's life points upon the declaration of a battle, but it can make a second attack after destroying one monster.

You're both finished! Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord attack Ascalon and then attack Yuma's Number S39: Utopia the Lightning **(Yuma & Tori 0/Sam 2000 intrusion/Mokuba 3850)**."

Yuma and Tori were knocked back into the cage surrounding the roof and fell to their butts. Mokuba noticed that Utopia was still on the field and another participant had intruded. He was just about to look around when Sam appeared behind him with a teleportation orb.

Mokuba looked back in shock. _"It's one of the bracelet girls… The Link Dimension one."_

Sam smiled at him. "I wasn't sure who was on what side, but I think I've found my target."

She activated the orb causing Mokuba to grit his teeth. He dropped to the ground and kicked his leg up knocking the orb out of her hand before springing to his feet.

"You're not teleporting me away. I will not lose Yuma Tsukumo. My brother wants you and him, so I'll capture…"

The orb banged into the roof top causing it to beep erratically before Mokuba and Sam were teleported away.

"Astral, I think we need to go over our deck." Yuma stated glad that someone intervened.

He wanted to make sure they were okay, but it was already proven, even with someone helping him, that he couldn't compete with Mokuba. There was also the fact that he had no idea where they went.

Astral floated over to his side. **"Agreed."**

Tori looked at Yuma before looking at her own deck determined. _"I left this deck alone and didn't add anything to it. I need to make revisions of my own if I really want to help Yuma and Lance."_

The sun was starting to rise on a new day as Yuma stood and sighed. "Man, we've been out all night. Good thing I've already qualified, or I might have not had the energy to get another win." He laughed. "Who am I kidding. I'm always up for a duel."

Tori looked at Yuma worriedly. "Yuma, I'm sorry"

Yuma looked at her confused. "Sorry for what?"

She looked at the ground. "I failed to help you. We couldn't defeat Mokuba together."

Yuma walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about that Tori." She looked up at Yuma only to find that he was smiling. "We worked flawlessly together in that duel, and that move we pulled off with your Ascalon was something else."

"Yeah." She nodded. "I guess we both just need to improve our decks like you said."

Astral floated down next to Yuma. **"We just need to figure out how we're going to do that since you don't have an abundance of cards at your disposal."**

Yuma sweat dropped. "That's right, I don't have a lot of card to retool my deck with." He frantically rubbed his head. "What am I going to do!?"

Suddenly, a translucent Roku giving of yellow particles appeared. "I'll tell you what you're going to do." Yuma and Tori looked at him. "You're going to return to the Duel Sanctuary and enter my basement. There you will find what you now seek."

"Master Roku, what's going on?" Yuma asked concerned as his master began to flicker out of existence. "You're starting to fade. Did Kaiba… the Kaiba fake… whatever! Did that guy do this to you?"

Roku nodded. "Unfortunately, I became too soft in my old age. I let my skills wan, and I am now paying the price."

Yuma was saddened. "Master Roku, isn't there…"

Roku shook his head. "There's nothing you can do my boy. As I have come to understand it, I will vanish from this dimension and become a small part of a past version of myself." He smiled. "Don't look so glum my boy. I've got a feeling we will see each other again one day."

Yuma clenched his fist. "Master Roku, I know you just helped me. I haven't lost the will to keep dueling, but what if I do? You won't…"

Roku walked up to Yuma. "Yuma!" He snapped to attention. "You learned that I was once Yugi Muto, the 1st King of Games, so I know talent when I see it. You got it. You may not have me, but you have the bonds you created through your dueling.

If there's one thing I know, it's that those bonds won't let you down. You may be up against impossible odds, but I was to. Together, with those around you, you can beat any odds. I believe in you my boy. So, don't be sad that I'm gone. Be glad we met in the first place. I know I am."

Yuma sniffled. "Master Roku."

Roku shook his head. "No water works my boy. Not even tears of joy."

Yuma wiped his eyes. "Then I'll just say see you later Master Roku, and thanks for everything."

Roku began to fade. "There isn't much time. Remember, return to the sanctuary and enter the basement. The stairs are underneath the rug in the kitchen. Also, could you do me a couple of favors?"

Yuma nodded. "Anything."

Roku smiled. "Never turn your back on your friends and continue to grow as a splendid duelist."

Yuma ran to hug Roku. "You got it Ma…"

He fell through him.

Roku shook his head. "Yuma, I'm transparent."

Yuma sat up and rubbed his head. "I'm sorry, I forgot sir."

Roku sighed and turned to Astral and Tori. "You be there for Yuma. He's a great a duelist, but he'll need you two to guide him forward at this rate."

Astral was surprised as Roku smiled and nodded at him, but after a few seconds, he did the same back.

Yuma stood up angry. "Hey old man, I'm not that bad."

Roku chuckled. "There's the Yuma I trained." He vanished. "Keep your spirits high my boy."

Yuma sighed and Tori approached him only to look around confused. "Huh, what was I just doing?" She looked at Yuma only to see that his eyes were slightly red. "Yuma, are you okay?"

Yuma looked at Tori confused. "Tori are you okay?"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "It's just… you were crying." She rubbed her head. "I don't remember you crying a minute ago."

Yuma and Astral looked at each other before he turned his attention back to Tori. "Tori, I just said goodbye to Master Roku."

"Master Roku?" Tori questioned. "Who's that?"

"You really don't remember?" Yuma asked.

Tori walked up to Yuma and felt his forehead. "You don't feel hot. Maybe staying up all night, and these duels, have drained you more than I thought." She grabbed his arm. "Come on mister, you need sleep."

"Wait Tori!" Yuma shouted. "Stop!"

She continued to drag him off as Astral stared after them thinking this recent development over.

 _ **Road to the Right of the Hogan Residence**_

 **(Zack 3600/Noah 2000 intrusion)**

 **Zack's Field**

 **Kurama-The Nine Tailed Fox(LV 10/4000/4000)** & **Genin Shino(1500/1400)**

Noah came to a stop across from Zack before looking at the downed Jaden who had regained his brown eyes and was rising to his elbows.

"Zack… I'm so sorry." Jay stated.

"That's enough from you Jaden." Noah pressed a button on his duel disk which caused Jay to vanish into blue particles. "Time to return to the Doktor."

Zack noticed how sincere that was and the fact that the younger Jaden's eyes had returned to normal. "What is going on? What is all of this? I beat him, but you teleported him before I could get any answers."

Noah chuckled. "Oh, do calm down Zack Henderson. I do not believe that this is behavior fitting a former King of Games. To put it simply, we come from a place called the Fusion Dimension, but specialize in much more. There exist another Duel Academy called Academia.

Right now, our goal is to place people where they belong and capture others important to our goals. You are both. You must be placed back in the Fusion Dimension properly, so that you may be captured. At which point, we will control you as we do Jaden and others."

Zack widened his eyes. "The green eyes… place us back in the Fusion Dimesnion… Two Jadens…" He looked down the road only to see Hao standing alone. "No…"

Noah clapped. "You have good critical thinking skills." He shot out a red tether catching Zack unaware. "Yes, our goal is to control the best of the best. People like you, Jaden, and so many others. Lance is the target of this dimension, Zeera from another, and Crow must be in his."

"My family, my friends, and other innocents." Zack stated. "You mean to disrupt so many lives. Tear people away from their loved ones." He shook his head firmly. "No, I won't allow it. I've dealt with dangers like your Academia, and I've won. I will win now."

"We'll see." Noah stated. "I activate **Black Illusion Ritual**."

" _That ritual spell."_ Zack thought. _"Relinquished."_

"Now, I must discard monsters whose total levels equal one or more." Noah declared, "I discard the level one **Kinka-byo** allowing me to Ritual summon **Relinquished(LV 1/0/0)**." A navy-blue monster with the millennium eye symbol and a hole in its stomach appeared."

"I then activate Relinquish's effect allowing me to target your Kurama and equip it to him granting **Relinquished(LV 1/4000/4000)** ATK/DEF equal to the monster I've equipped. I still have my normal summon, so come forth **Silent Magician LV 4/1000/1000)**."

A girl in white robes with a staff appeared. "Now Relinquished will destroy your Genin Shino **(Zack 1100/Noah 2000)**. Silent Magician Level 4 will attack you directly **(Zack 100/Noah 2000)**. I set one card."

"No matter the disadvantage I may be at, I will not give up!" Zack drew. "Just what I needed. I summon **Jonin Kakashi(LV 4/1800/1600)**." A young man with white hair and in a black shirt with matching pants appeared. "I now activate one of Jonin Kakashi's effects.

I can tribute him to special summon **Jonin Instructor Kakashi(LV 8/2700/2500)**." A man with white hair, Jonin vest, and Leaf Village head band covering one of his eyes appeared. "When he is summoned, I can copy any effect of one monster on the field or in my grave.

I choose to copy Relinquish's effect. Your monster can protect itself if he's attacked, but there are ways around it. Such as using my Kakashi's effect to equip Relinquished to him. Now, Kakashi will attack Silent Magician."

"I activate my **Spell Binding Circle** allowing me to target your Jonin Instructor Kakashi. Now he is prevented from attacking and changing battle position." Noah countered.

Zack went wide eyed before closing them and taking a deep breath. "I end my turn."

Noah drew. "I activate the spell **Level Up!** On my Silent Magician LV 4 allowing me to tribute her and special summon **Silent Magician LV 8(LV 8/3500/1000)** from my deck." An older version of LV 4 appeared. "Now she will attack Kakashi **(Zack 0/Noah 2000)**."

Zack was flung back becoming translucent and giving off golden particles.

Noah approached him. "If it makes you feel any better, we don't have your younger self captive like we got Jaden."

Zack got to one knee. "Why are you telling me this?"

Noah shrugged. "Maybe I'm taking some form of pity. Maybe it's because unlike Hao over there, I'm not into tormenting my opponents. One reason I can call a definite is that telling you changes nothing about now."

He turned away from Zack. "If I were you, I'd speak to any loved ones I had; however, don't get it in your head you can warn them. Soldiers of Academia have long been dispatched to duel and defeat them." A bluff… maybe. "Oh, and the more people around, the faster you vanish.

Zack grit his teeth. "This isn't over."

He then vanished from Noah's sight, but it would still be a bit before he joined his younger body in the Fusion Dimension.

Noah looked back before walking over to Hao as they had to oversee the defeat of Zeera, Crow, and Zack. _"I'm aware Zack Henderson. You and Yugi Muto aren't the biggest thorns in Big Brother Seto's plans for nothing."_

He made it to Hao. "Alright, let's get moving now. If any of the remaining targets of this attack escape, we need to hunt them down."

Hao shook his head. "Please, spare me your standard orders." He moved with Noah. "You know full well why I'm here, how effective I am, and that I'm not some common 'soldier' of Academia."

The two of them were heading towards the Kastle residence.

 _ **Forest Outside of Heartland**_

 **(Sam 2000 intrusion/Mokuba 3850)**

 **Mokuba's Field**

 **Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord(LV 10/9000/3000 effect)**

 **Quantum Cube/Continious Spell**

 **Sam's Field**

 **Error! Error! Error! Outside the range of partners. Clearing Error… Clearing Field… Field Cleared.**

Mokuba and Sam appeared in a clearing with the boy jumping back. "You made me lose Yuma Tsukumo."

Sam shrugged. "I have no idea who that is, but I'm starting to think it's a good thing I intervened. Especially since you said something about capturing him and I. We can get to that later. What I want to know is what you know about the Link Dimension."

"I'm not telling you anything." Mokuba stated as he backed away. "Now, let's finish the duel you intruded on. I'll just have to settle for only capturing you and go after Yuma Tsukumo later."

"Very well, we'll finish this." She drew her hand. "After, I'm getting my answers. For now, allow me to show you the skills I've learned from Big Brother and his Friend. I activate **Sky Striker Mecha - Hornet Drones**.

Since I do not control any monsters in my Main monster's zones, I can special summon a **Sky Striker Ace Token(LV 1/0/0)** in defense mode." A transparent girl with blond hair and a blade appeared. "The only caveat is that I can't tribute them.

That said, I can use her to Link Summon. So, appear circuit which leads to the future. Arrowheads confirmed. The condition is 1 non-Wind Sky Striker Ace monster. I set Sky Striker Ace Token in the Link Markers.

Link summon **Sky Striker Ace-Hayate(Link 1/1500)**." A girl with long blond hair held a massive gun. "Now I can use her arrow, which points the bottom left, to special summon **Crusadia Draco(LV 4/600/2000)** in defense mode."

A feather winged blue dragon in golden armor appeared. "I then normal summon the tuner **Crusadia Arboria(LV 3/800/1800)**." A woman with long green hair in tribal clothes appeared. "I use the level 3 Arboria to give Draco a tune up and Synchro for 7.

Get ready to see the monsters my big brother left me. Synchro Summon **Salamangreat Blazing Triceratops(LV 7/2500/1800)**." A fire red Triceratops with orange flames coming off it appeared.

"While that is impressive, it doesn't compare to the power of my Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord." Mokuba stated.

Sam smirked. "Having a monster with ATK points isn't always the best thing. I'm about to show you that; however, I'm not quiet done setting up my field. For my Triceratops can go a step above. All I need to do is activate **Sky Striker Mecha Modules – Multirole**.

This continuous spell allows me to send one card I control to the graveyard and prevents you from negating my Spells for the rest of the turn. So, I send Blazing Triceratops to the graveyard. From there, I can do another Synchro Summon."

Mokuba perked up at this. "A Synchro Summon from the graveyard?'

"Indeed." Sam stated. "I use Triceratops' effect allowing me to banish both it and the level 3 tuner Crusadia Arboria. Synchro Summon **Salamangreat Inferno T-Rex(LV 10/3000/2800)**." A fire red T-Rex with white flames around it appeared. "My T-Rex will attack your Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord."

"If you're trying to activate some effect, don't bother." Mokuba declared. "My monster can't be targeted by effect nor destroyed by them."

"It's a good thing T-Rex has an effect that doesn't target. See, when T-Rex attacks a monster with higher ATK, he gains ATK equal to that monsters until the end of the battle **Salamangreat Inferno T-Rex(LV 10/12000/2800)**."

"12000 ATK!" Mokuba declared.

Sam said, "More than enough to destroy your Lord **(Sam 2000/Mokuba 850)**." Mokuba was sent skidding along the ground as his monster was destroyed. "With Sky Striker Hayate I can take you down with a direct ATK **(Sam 2000/Mokuba 0)**."

Mokuba was knocked onto his back with that last attack.

"I won, so tell me what you know." Sam stated firmly.

Mokuba got to his feet and pressed a button on his D-pad. "We didn't agree to anything."

Sam noticed this and ran at him only for Mokuba to turn into blue particles and vanish from the area. She clenched her fist and looked at the sky before sighing. There was nothing more she could do.

 _ **Mall Parking Lot**_

The masked Ra faced off with Cat and Caswell. "Let's make this quick. You two can go first; that way I can attack on my turn and finish this in one go. Each of us can even draw on our first turns. It will matter not in the long run."

Caswell was angered by that statement. "I'm not as weak as you think."

Cat looked at him concerned. "Caswell, you need to calm down. If you let your emotions get the better of you, we'll lose. Especially since we've been out all night."

Caswell grit his teeth.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Caswell & Cat 4000 each/Masked Ra 4000)**

"I'm taking the first move." Caswell drew. "I summon **Wind-Up Soldier(LV 4/1800/1200)**." A green and silver wind up, humanoid magnet appeared. "Since I just summoned, I'm allowed to special summon **Wind-Up Shark(LV 4/1500/1300)** from my hand.

Now I activate both their abilities increasing their levels by one." **Wind-Up Shark(LV 5/1500/1300) and Wind-Up Soldier(LV 5/2200/1200effect)**. "I build the overlay network with Shark and Soldier to summon **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh(R 5/O2/2600/1900)**."

A red, blue, and silver machine with a drill on one hand and laser on the other appeared. "I then set my remaining four cards before ending my turn. It's your move Cat. Let's set up the field and take him down."

Cat was still worried, but she drew. "I'll start by setting the pendulum scale with my scale 1 Lunalight Wolf and Scale 5 Lunalight Tiger. This allows me to special summon any monster in my hand from levels 2-4."

The Ra perked up at the mention of summoning multiple monsters. "Very powerful set of cards you have there."

Cat was focused on the duel. "You haven't seen anything yet. I Pendulum Summon **Lunalight Emerald Bird(LV 4/1200/1000)** and **Lunalight Kaleido Chick(LV 4/1400/800)**." An emerald skinned humanoid bird appeared followed by a child in a tallow bird costume.

"Now I activate Kaleido Chick's ability. By sending any monster from my deck or extra deck to the grave, she can be treated as that monster in the event of a Fusion Summon. I'm sending **Lunalight Panther Dancer** to the grave.

Thanks to Lunalight Wolf's Pendulum Effect, I can fusion summon without a fusion spell. I combine the newly named Lunalight Panther Dancer with Lunalight Emerald Bird. Fusion Summon **Lunalight Leo Dancer(LV 10/3500/3000)**." A dark-skinned female with a tail and white hair appeared. "I'll set two cards."

"It's my move." The Ra drew and looked at his opponents. "Tell me, how well do your decks fair against someone who can banish your entire fields with no targeting required." Both Caswell and Cat reacted with shock. "I figured as much.

Despite the strides this world has been making, not every duelist has found a way to prevent as such. Good to know because I activate the Ritual Spell **Nekroz Kaleidoscope** allowing me to Ritual summon any Ritual monsters by using cards from my hand, field, or extra deck.

As a result, I can Ritual summon numerous monsters that equal the level of the monster I send to the grave. So, I send the level 12 Five-Headed Dragon from my Extra Deck to the grave. Now witness my power as a Ritual Duelist.

Ritual summon **Nekroz of Clausolas(LV 3/1200/2300), Nekroz of Unicore(LV 4/2300/1000), and Nekroz of Catastor(LV 5/2200/1200)**." A child with red hair and gold armor, A spellcaster in white and red armor, and a blue, bipedal dragon appeared.

Caswell was shocked. "He just summoned three ritual monsters at once."

"What kind of duelist are we facing?" Cat asked.

"You face a proud soldier of Academia." The Ra replied. "Now if only you two had cards to stop what was coming, but by your expressions, your decks are second rate compared to the readings we've been getting."

Caswell snapped out of his shock and firmly stood his ground. "Who are you to keep talking when you haven't done as you said? Our fields still stand, and none of those monsters have the stats of a monster that can wipe our fields as you described."

"Watch and observe." The Masked Ra declared. "I activate **Card of Sanctity** refilling our hands to 6 cards each. Not that it will matter to you two as I summon **Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz(LV 4/300/800)**."

A boy with silver and red hair appeared. "Now I activate the Ritual spell **Nekroz Mirror** on Shurit who can act as the total cost for any Ritual monster I chose. I release him to Ritual summon Nekroz of Sophia(LV 11/3600/3400)."

A woman with long, red hair and purple attire appeared. "Her effect banishes every monster on your fields on the condition that she cannot attack this turn. That's not a problem when my other monsters can still ATK. Unicore will attack Caswell and Catastor will attack Cat."

 **(Caswell 1700 & Cat 1800/Masked Ra 4000)**

Both Cat and Caswell were knocked back by the powerful blows.

Caswell grit his teeth. "We're still standing with life points to spare. You haven't beaten us."

"I will." The Ra stated. "I set one card and end my turn." Caswell draw. "Now you lose because I activate **Ring of Destruction** on Catastor making us all take 2200 life points worth of damage **(Caswell & Cat 0/Masked Ra 1800)**.

Caswell and Cat were knocked onto their backs defeated.

Cat got to her elbows. "How…"

"Luck, skill, and summoning energy play a huge role in any duel." The masked Ra stated. "Your skills and energy are only so much above the common scans we get from this dimension. It's no wonder you've lost."

"They may have lost, but why don't you give me a try." Yusaku stated as he walked into the parking lot. "I think it's safe to say you're the person I'm looking for. The one with traces of Link summoning energy."

" _Yusaku… one of the targets. Someone I didn't want to run into."_ The Masked Ra thought. _"Now I have no choice but to attempt capture."_ He nodded. "I won't deny your claim Yusaku Fujiki."

Yusaku stopped in front of Caswell and Cat before looking at the girl. "Take your friend there and get out of here." Without paying them anymore mind, he turned back to the Ra. "You know my name, but I cannot say the same."

"My name is unimportant." The Ra stated. "All that should matter to you, is that you are one of Academia's targets, and I will bring you in."

Cat helped Caswell to his feet and pulled him away as they fled the scene.

 _ **Kastle Residence**_

Zeera's eyes snapped open as he pendant around her neck glowed a dull white warning her that something was very wrong. She bolted to a sitting position causing her husband, who let her lay on his lap as he sat up to sleep, to bolt awake as well.

Crow looked around wondering if something happened to Lance only to see that he was still out cold. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Zeera jumped to her feet. "Warn the Kastle Siblings. Something is coming this way and my pendant is telling me it's bad."

Crow jumped to his feet, but before he could move, the translucent form of Zack appeared at the same time Shark and Rio, with Vega holding her hand, came down the stairs.

"Mom, who's the translucent man?" Vega asked. "Is he a ghost?"

Vega wasn't nearly as shocked as you might think. Something about this seemed slightly familiar to him. Shark and Rio, despite the weird stuff that has happened to them in the past few months, were more shocked to see the transparent man.

As a result of five people seeing him at once, Zack was fading faster than he'd have liked "Zeera, Academia is coming. Not Duel Academy, but Academia. They come from some place called the Fusion Dimension. They're coming after you, Lance, and Crow."

"My pendent…" Zeera took a step towards her father. "Dad, are you…"

Zack shook his head. "No, I'm not dead. I'm just leaving this dimension. I can feel myself being pulled. I won't be here much longer. Look, you don't have much time." He pointed at the necklace.

They're coming for you and Crow next. They're coming to capture Lance." His form flickered and his time was almost up. "Look, no matter what happens, I love you, Zeera and Crow you've been a great son in law." He vanished. "I'm sorry I can't stick around."

Suddenly, everyone in the room grew confused. Though Lance noticeably reacted to Zack vanishing as tears began to flow from his closed eye lids. Rio shook her head as she noticed this.

Shark did to, but there were more important matters at hand. "Mrs. Hogan, you just told us some place called Academia was coming?"

Zeera nodded a little uncertain, but that uncertainty was fading. "Yes, they'll be here soon. They're after Crow, Lance, and I." She looked at her son. "If we lose, something terrible will happen to us, but if we run, they'll come after…"

Zeera closed her eyes as she thought of Talia and Zach. How bringing them back to their senses, or back from whatever happened to them, would fall on Lance. She thought about how Lance would be alone if she or Crow lost. Crow, for his part, walked over to Lance before placing a hand on his son's chest and clenching it tightly.

Zeera opened her eyes. "Crow, I'll stay here while you…"

Crow turned to Shark. "I know I might be asking much of your two, but can you and your sister take my son out of here? Academia is on their way; Zeera and I will confront them."

Shark looked at Crow before nodding. "You got it." He picked Lance up and slung his body onto his back before looking at Rio. "Go grab our decks, duel pads, and gazers. We don't know how many of these Academia people there are, so it's best if we have those."

Rio nodded and ran up the stairs.

Vega looked around the room before focusing on Lance. "I'm going to grab my dueling gear as well Uncle Shark because I want to help protect dad to."

Shark nodded before Vega ran up the stairs.

Zeera's eyes went wide. "What did he just say?"

Shark sighed. "It's a long story that I'll tell you once this threat has passed. The short version is that kid suddenly appeared out of nowhere, declared Rio and Zack his parents, and named me his uncle. I only found out about this yesterday, but now is not the time to process this."

Despite the situation, Zeera smiled. "Isn't that sweet. He does look a lot like them." She turned to Crow. "Maybe he'll be the thing that brings Lance and Rio together. Oh, I can't decide if I like the thought of Lance being with Tori or Rio."

Crow sighed. "You know, maybe it's a testament to how long I've been around your grandfather, Lance, and you, but for some reason a kid that suddenly appears, and looks like our son and another girl, doesn't surprise me."

Zeera went wide eyed. "You know that kid could be from the future. He could be Rio and Lance's future son."

Shark grit his teeth at that as he still wasn't sure how to feel about Rio having feelings for the guy at this point. Rio returned with Vega and all their gear.

Crow decided to put things back into focus. "Alright, let's move people."


	39. Fusion Dimension's First Strike:Part 3

_**Outside the Kastle Residence, Morning…**_

Crow and Zeera stood across from Rio, Vega, and Shark who was carrying Lance.

"Alright, we'll leave them to you two." Rio said. "Don't worry, we'll protect Lance, and I managed to get through to a friend of mine currently out on a morning jog. He's a duelist as well and should meet us as we run."

Zeera nodded. "I'm counting on you." She smiled and winked. "Considering how you feel about my son, I have no doubt you'll do an excellent job."

Rio blushed slightly as she didn't think Zeera had noticed.

Crow decided to interject. "I've set up a room at a hotel and sent the direction to your duel gazers. Send it to this friend of yours as well. Take Lance there, and we'll join you once these Academia people have been dealt with. Now get going before they arrive."

Zeera held her pendant up and could just tell they were closing in on their location. "They'll be here soon."

Shark and Rio nodded before their group ran behind the house intending to head through their back yard before running along the streets. Crow and Zeera moved to the front yard to wait for their coming opponents.

 _ **Mall Parking Lot**_

Yusaku and The Masked Ra faced off.

"Let's get this duel started." The Ra stated.

Yusaku nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yusaku 4000/Masked Ra 4000)**

Yusaku said, "I summon **Flame Bufferlo(LV 3/1400/200)**." A black metal buffalo appeared with fire coming out of it. "I then set one card."

The Ra drew. "I activate the Ritual Spell **Nekroz Kaleidoscope** allowing me to Ritual summon Ritual monsters using cards from my hand, field, or extra deck. As a result, I can Ritual summon numerous monsters equal the level of the monster I send to the grave.

So, I send the level 12 Five-Headed Dragon from my Extra Deck to the grave. Ritual summon **Nekroz of Unicore(LV 4/2300/1000), and Nekroz of Valkyrus (LV 8/2900/1700)**." A spellcaster in white and an old wizard in black and red armor appeared.

"Now, I activate one of Valkyrus' effects allowing me to send up to two monsters from my hand to the graveyard, and I can draw cards equal to the number of monsters sent. I send two monsters, so I draw two cards.

Then, I activate one of the effects of Unicore to add a Nekroz monster from my grave to my hand. Thanks to Valkyrus, I have two monsters to pick from. Now Valkyrus will attack your Bufferlo."

"I counter with **Cure Conversation**. With this, I can tribute Bufferlo and end the battle phase. I can then draw one card, and if it's a monster, I gain LP equal to its ATK." He drew. "The card I drew is Link Slayer with 2000 ATK **(Yusaku 6000/Masked Ra 4000)**. That's not all as Bufferlo has his own effect. Since he left the field, I can send a Cyberse monster from my hand to the grave and draw two more cards."

"Very well then, I shall set two cards and end my turn." Masked Ra declared.

Yusaku drew. "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon **Linkslayer(LV 5/2000/600)**." A warrior decked out in golden armor with twin, blue energy swords appeared. "His effect allows me to send up to two cards from my hand to the graveyard. By doing this, I can destroy that many spell/trap cards on the field. I'll do just that to destroy both your face downs."

"I'll activate my **Rainbow Life** before it's destroyed. By discarding a card, any time I'd take damage this turn, I'm going to gain it as life points instead." Masked Ra stated.

"Well, since I sent **Dotscaper(LV 1/ATK 0/2100)** to the graveyard, due to Linkslayer, I can special summon him." A white and blue pixel monster appeared. "I then normal summon **Cyberse Synchron(LV 1/100/100)**."

A white ring with a white ball in the center appeared. "Now the level 1 Cyberse Synchron will give the Level 1 Dotscaper and Level 5 Linkslayer a tune up to Synchro for 7. Synchro Summon **Cyberse Quantum Dragon(LV 7/2500/2000)**."

A white dragon with blue energy flowing through it appeared. "Since we aren't playing by my dimension's rules, I can choose where to put him. He's going in the Main Monster zone. Now he will attack Valkyrus."

"I assume you have an effect to destroy him, but remember I only gain life points this turn." The Ra stated.

"I'm aware, but my Dragon's effect isn't as straight forward as you assume. Once per turn, he can bounce a monster he attacks back to your hand before the damage step and then attack again. So, your Valkyrus is sent back to your hand while Quantum Dragon destroys Unicore granting you only 200 life points **(Yusaku 6000/Ra 4200)**. A fair trade for wiping your field."

The Ra drew. "I have to thank your dragon for returning Valkyrus to my hand; otherwise, this next play would have been impossible. I activate the Field Spell **Ritual Grounds**." The area changed to become an icy tundra.

"This spell works to make the environment something fitting for the deck's Ritual monsters. Now I can use this as any needed ritual spell for my Ritual monsters so long as the tributes' level equal or surpass what is needed.

For instance, If I send the Level 8 Valkyrus and level 4 Ariel, Princes of Nekroz to the grave, I can Ritual Summon **Nekroz of Trishula(LV 9/2700/2000)**." A red-haired warrior wearing armor made from Trishula appeared.

"His effect allows me to banish a card on the field, in your hand, and in your grave. The card in the hand is random, but I'll banish your Cyberse Synchron and Cyberse Quantum Dragon before attacking you directly **(Yusaku 3300/Masked Ra 4200)**."

" _A Ritual Deck that seems fluid. An oddity since people from my Dimension made use of a few Ritual monsters with other methods._ " Yusaku drew. "I activate the effect of my **Degrade Buster(LV 7/2500/2500)**."

A huge, red and white machine appeared. "By banishing two Cyberse-type monsters from my graveyard, I can special summon him to the field. One of the banished was **Dotscaper(LV 1/0/2100)** who can be special summoned in this case.

"Then Degrade Buster's effect activates allowing me to banish your Trishula until the end phase. Now, it is time for a Link Summon. Appear circuit which leads to the future. Arrowheads confirmed. The condition is at 2 Cyberse Monsters.

I set Degrade Buster and Dotscaper in the Link Markers. Link Summon **Clock Spartoi(Link 2/800)**." A black and red humanoid appeared. "His effect allows me to add a **Cynet Fusion** from my deck to my hand.

I activate it allowing me to Fuse the Clock Spartoi on the field with the Clock Wyvern in my hand. Fusion Summon **Cyberse Clock Dragon(LV 7/2500/2000)**." A black dragon with blue energy flowing through it appeared.

"Fusion, Link, and Synchro. How many summoning methods do you know?" The Masked Ra asked.

"More than I've shown, but you should rconcern yourself with my current dragon because when he's summoned, I can send cards from the top of my deck to the grave equal to the Link Rating of the Link monster used. Clock Dragon then gains 1000 ATK per monster sent."

"I see. You can send two cards, and if both are monsters, you're Dragon's attack will be greater than my life points. You'll win." The Masked Ra stood his ground. "Send them both. I'm feeling a little lucky."

Yusaku nodded and took two cards from his deck. "Only one of those was a monster so my dragon goes up to 3500 ATK. I'll use it to attack you directly **(Yusaku 3300/Masked Ra 700)**. I end my turn.

Your monster returns from banishment, and my monster keeps his increase." Masked Ra drew. "Now that it's your turn, I'll activate the last card in my hand. The Quick-Play spell **Cynet Backdoor**.

This allows me to target a Cyberse monster I control, banish it, and then add a monster from my deck to my hand with attack less than the original attack of the monster I banished. There's more to this effect, but I'll save that until it's important.

"I discard the Nekroz of Decisive Armor I drew to grant **Nekroz of Trishula(LV 9/3700/3000 effect)** 1000 ATK and Def giving him more than enough to finish this duel." The Masked Ra declared. "Now Trishula attack Yusaku."

"This would be the end if the card added, thanks to Backdoors, wasn't my Cyberse Hacker." Yusaku countered. "By discarding this monster from my hand, I can negate one of your monster's effects and halve their ATK **(Yusaku 1450/Masked Ra 700)**."

"I end my turn causing Trishula's ATK/DEF to return to normal." The Masked Ra declared.

Yusaku drew. "Now the other effects of my Cynet Backdoor come into play. On my standby Phase **Cyberse Clock Dragon(LV 7/2500/2000)** returns to the field. While he's lost his boost, he can now attack you directly this turn."

The Masked Ra was shocked and impressed. "That's a powerful combo."

"Now, Cyberse Clock Dragon attack our opponent directly **(Yusaku 1450/Masked Ra 0)**." Yusaku declared.

The Ra was knocked to his back, but he was quick to recover. "Well, you're one strong duelist Yusaku Fujiki. You might even be able to give the best of Academia a run for their money."

Yusaku didn't know what to make of his opponent, but he did have questions. "You seem amicable, so do you know anything about my home, the Link Dimension, vanishing?"

"Not amicable. I simply have honor in battle. You won, so you are owed something… within reason. Answering your question is certainly within reason. As for the Link Dimension, it's gone. Absorbed into my Dimension. The Fusion Dimension."

"What do you mean?" Yusaku asked concerned.

"The Link and Ritual Dimensions were absorbed. I wouldn't know specifics, but from what I understand, people were either integrated into the dimension or they ceased to exist." Yusaku's eyes went wide.

"I do know that a Takeru Homura was spared. He, like some others, have ben brain washed to work for our side. I also know you and your friends tried and failed to come to the Fusion Dimension. Simply put, you can't come alone."

"What do you mean? Yusaku asked.

"The Chancellor told those of us coming on this mission that certain people have their roles to play in future events of their dimension. Not every dimension has conformed to what they should be." The Ra stated. "Either way, your world is never coming back."

"A whole dimension destroyed just like that." Yusaku shook his head. "No, I don't accept that."

"Well, accept it Yusaku." The Ra stated. "Unlike the other dimensions, which are close to becoming what is needed, Ritual and Link were absorbed before their time. They're impossible to separate."

Yusaku still didn't believe it, but this did raise new questions. "Alright, if Ritual and Link were absorbed into Fusion, then why not Synchro, Xyz, or Standard. Even if they aren't what you need, that didn't seem to stop you from taking the two others."

"It's because they weren't complete Dimensions by the standards of the Chancellor. I don't know what that means but absorbing these dimensions prematurely has led to complications. Like you, and those three with you being able to escape."

"I see, so that's why we were sucked into that portal." Yusaku nodded. _"It might also explain why Revolver absorbed that soul."_ He stared at the Ra. "So, this Chancellor sent people on a mission, and I am one of your targets. Does this dimension of yours have more duelist?"

"An army of which I'm a small part of." The Ra replied. "I'm by no means the best they got. So, your options are to either let me take you to the Fusion Dimension, in which case you'll be teleported into the center of an army or wait until our third attack on this dimension."

"Third attack?" Yusaku stated.

"Third attack or first invasion." The Masked Ra stated. "At that time, the Chancellor says that the remaining three Dimensions, Synchro, Standard, and Xyz, will be open for travel. So, what will it be?"

Yusaku closed his eyes. _"I'm sorry Takeru. I promise, we'll come for you and anyone else they have."_ He opened his eyes. "You can forget it; furthermore, this dimension is under the protection of the Playmaker Faction."

"A faction of four duelist?" He pressed a button on his duel disk. "You'll need more if you want to pose any sort of threat to Academia."

He vanished into blue particles leaving Yusaku alone.

 _ **Streets of Heartland City**_

People were finally starting to move about and become active; however, it was mostly duelist trying their luck at getting Heart Pieces. The fact that they were duelist didn't mean they weren't paying attention to Shark, carrying the unconscious Lance, Rio, and Vega.

Rio was keeping track of the directions. "We're coming up on another alleyway. If we take it, we should arrive at the hotel in a little under 10 minutes."

Shark nodded. "Right."

They turned the corner only to be confronted by Syrus Truesdale. Shark and Rio looked at each other confused. Admittedly, Shark was less so considering he did duel a robot of Zane. Syrus' current uniform was slightly different from the standard ones of Duel Academy, so they could take a guess that this was Syrus from Academia.

"You think he's…" Rio began.

Syrus immediately shot a red tether intending to force Shark into a duel. He did try to dodge, but the Water user realized to late that he was weighed down by Lance. As a result, when he went to dodge, he didn't get the normal distance. Fortunately, Rio's friend flipped over Shark catching the tether around his leg. When he stood, it vanished, and all could see that it was Taiki.

The gymnast smirked triumphantly. "Looks like I caught up with you guys just in time." He looked at Syrus. "Well, this is certainly a strange occurrence Rio."

Rio nodded. "Your telling me. Thanks for coming. I've been going through my contacts, but everyone we could call seems to be tied up."

"No problem, you guys leave this to me." Taiki stated.

The group back pedaled out of the alley and continued running.

Syrus stared down his opponent. "Hm, you seem quite familiar with them."

Taiki smiled. "Not really. I'm just a friend of the girl, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't stand by while some look alike of Syrus Truesdale and his associates go after somebody. Right now, I'm your opponent. Taiki the future Olympic Gymnast."

"If you think boasting about your future affects me, you are mistaken." Syrus declared. "You will fall before me like most any duelist I've faced before."

"We'll see who prevails." Taiki stated.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Taiki 4000/Syrus 4000)**

"You can go first." Syrus stated.

"Don't mind if I do." Taiki returned. "I summon **Jurrac Velo(LV 4/1700/1000)**." A small, colorful dinosaur appeared. "I'll then place two cards face down."

Syrus drew. "Since you control a monster, and I don't, I can special summon **Cyber Dragon(LV 5/2100/1600)**." A long, silver metal dragon appeared.

"Since you special summoned, I can activate my hunting instinct allowing me to special summon a Dinosaur monster from my hand to the field. I choose **Super Conductor Tyranno/LV 8/3300/1400)**." A large, green dino in silver metal armor appeared.

"I activate **Polymerization** to fuse the two Cycloids in my hand. Fusion Summon **Pair Cycloid(LV 5/1600/1200)**." A two-seater cartoonish bike appeared. "He will use his ability to attack you directly **(Taiki 2400/Syrus 4000)**. Cyber Dragon will destroy Jurrac Velo **(Taiki 2000/Syrus 4000)**."

"When you destroy Jurrac Velo, I can special summon a Jurrac monster with 1700 or less ATK from my deck. I choose a second **Jurrac Velo(LV 4/1700/1000)**."

"I end my turn with a face down." Syrus declared.

"Well, you're not half bad, but as someone I once dueled often says, 'I'm feeling the flow'." Taiki drew. "Just what I needed. I summon **Jurrac Brachis(LV 3/1000/1000)**." A small, long necked blue dino with flames all over its body appeared.

"Now the level 3 Brachis will give my level 4 Velo a tune up and Synchro for 7. Synchro summon **Jurrac Giganto(LV 7/2700/1800 effect)**. His effects gives face up Jurrac monsters 200 more ATK per Jurrac monster in my grave. 3 monsters means 600 ATK."

 **Jurrac Giganto(LV 7/3300/1800 effect)**

"You are certainly a cut above the last duelist I faced from this dimension." Syrus complimented.

"Just wait, you haven't seen anything yet." Taiki stated. "I activate my last face down **Survival of the Fittest** on **Super Conductor Tyranno/LV 8/4300/1400 effect)** granting him 1000 more ATK. Now he will attack Cyber Dragon."

"I activate **Roid Defense**. Since you are about to deal damage to me, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Roid monster from my deck and make the damage I take 0. I special summon **Gyroid(LV 3/1000/1000)** in defense mode." A blue, cartoonish helicopter appeared.

"That's fine because your Cyber Dragon is still destroyed which activates Survival of the Fittest's second effect allowing my Tyranno to make a second attack. He will destroy Pair Cycloid **(Taiki 2000/Syrus 1300)**. Now Giganto will attack your Gyroid."

"Once per battle, Gyroid isn't destroyed." Syrus declared.

"Then, I'll set one card." Taiki declared.

Syrus drew. "Looks like I'm putting everything on the line. I activate **Cybernetic Fusion Support**. By paying half my life points, I can banish cards from my hand, field, or graveyard for the fusion summon of a Machine type monster **(Taiki 2000/Syrus 650**

That works out just fine because I'm using **Power Bond** to combine my Gyroid on the field with the two Cycloids, Pair Cycloid, and Cyber Dragon in my grave to Fusion summon **Chimeratech Overdragon(LV 9/8000/8000 effect)**.

His effect grants him 800 ATK x the number of monsters used to fusion summon him. Couple that with Power Bound's ability to double the summoned monsters ATK. In addition, he can attack as long as you have monsters and equal to the materials used to summon him."

Taiki smiled. "Looks I can't win, but neither can you since I activate **Jurassic Devastation**. This trap works regardless of whose life points are higher. It destroys every monster on the field and, like Jurassic Impact, we both take 1000 points of damage per monsters we control."

Syrus was shocked. "You're taking us both out!"

Taiki smirked. "2000 damage for me and 1000 for you. Both our life points fall well under those ranges, so you tell me **(Taiki 0/Syrus 0)**."

Both duelists were knocked back. Syrus' duel disk beeped before he vanished into blue particles.

Taiki got to his feet. "Man, what did you get me into Rio?"

 _ **Kastle Residence**_

Yugo and Yuji walked down the road to find Zeera waiting for them while Crow was on his motorcycle.

Yuji checked his D-pad for updates. "Everyone from the Academy are currently tied up with other opponents and Lance Hogan is getting away."

Yugo said, "It does not matter. All of them aren't our main concern, and the necklaces we were supposed to keep us here for one duel beyond the transformation of the world. We'll have our second chance to take more for Academia. For now, let's just focus on defeating them."

Yuji grit his teeth as he wanted so badly to argue against the logic Yugo presented; however, the guy made a lot of sense.

Crow then road down to them. "You two already seem to be in discussion about it, so when one of you are ready, you can come to the nearby park to duel me."

He rode off, and Yuji stepped past Yugo. "You can handle Crow Hogan After all, you're a fan of motorcycles, right?" He shot out a red tether ensnaring Zeera as he continued to walk. "I will take on Zeera Henderson."

Yugo scoffed. "I like duel runner Ritual boy. Not some common motorcycle."

That said, Yugo walked off, and as the distance increased, Yuji felt better. The urge to duel or fight receded.

Yuji stopped across from her. "Greetings Queen of Games, Zeera Henderson. I can take it by your serious demeanor, and the fact you were prepared, you knew we were coming. My name is Yuji Rhoades and I am one of Academia's Generals."

"If you're wondering, my pendant gave me a warning." Zeera stated. "Now, I'm going to stop you No matter what it takes, you will not get my son."

Yuji nodded in acknowledgment. "We will see if you can hold true to your words."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Zeera 4000/Yuji 4000)**

"You can choose who goes first." Yuji stated.

"I will take the first turn." Zeera declared. "I normal summoned **Speedroid Horse Stilts(LV 4/1100/1100)**." The top half of a mechanical white and green horse with blue stilts for legs appeared.

" _So that's her deck?"_ Yuji thought. _"I wonder if she's even half as good with it as Yugo is with his?"_

Zeera continued. "When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Speedroid from my hand. I choose **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice(LV 1/100/100)**." A single dice with red eyes appeared. "My Red-Eyed Dice will give Horse Stilts a tune up to Synchro for 5.

Synchro summon **Hi-Speedroid Kendama(LV 5/2200/1600)**." A large, blue Kendama appeared. "I activate his effect. By banishing Horse Stilts from my grave, I can deal you 500 life points of damage **(Zeera 4000/Yuji 3500)**. I set one card."

Yuji drew. "I'm going to show you my Controlled Light Ritual spell which allows me to add Controlled Light Ritual Dragon to my hand from the deck. Next, I'll activate **Controlled Light Ritual**.

Now this Ritual Spell allows me to send any combination of 1 monster from deck and/or multiple monsters on my field. Doesn't matter so long as the stars equal or exceed seven. On that note, I'll send Vendread Battlelord from my deck to the grave to Ritual summon **Controlled Light Ritual Dragon/LV 7/2500/2000)**. A white dragon with blue in its wings appeared.

Zeera was shocked. _"That dragon looks like Clear Wing, Dark Rebellion, Starving Venom. What is this?"_

"Now, my Ritual Dragon will destroy Kendama **(Zeera 3700/Yuji 3500)**." Yuji declared. "I set two cards."

Zeera drew. "On the Stand-By Phase, since you control a monster summoned from the extra deck, I can special summon **Speedroid Skull Marble(LV 7/0/3000)**." A long green and yellow train appeared.

" _A high-level monster with 0 attack. It must have a powerful effect."_ Yuji thought. _"Still, it's best to save my face downs."_

"I then activate **Call of the Haunted** to return **Hi-Speedroid Kendama(LV 5/2200/1600)** to the field. I normal summon **Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke(LV 3/1000/1000)**." A small machine duke appeared.

"Now the level 3 Daiko Duke will give my Level 5 Kendama a tune up to Synchro for 8. Synchro Summon **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**." A dragon decked out in white armor appeared.

Yuji said, "I activate **Vendread Reorigin**. Now I target a monster on your field that has a level, then I can tribute it to summon a **Vendread Token(LV 8/0/0)** with a level equal to the tributed monster. You're Synchro Dragon is my target and my token will be in defense mode."

A zombie appeared kneeling before Yuji.

" _Because that wasn't a monster effect, I couldn't save Crystal Wing."_ Zeera pointed at her remaining monster."Skull Marble will attack your dragon, and when he does battle with a monster of yours, you take all the battle damage **(Zeera 3700/Yuji 1000)**. I set one card."

"My move then." Yuji drew. "I activate the Ritual Spell **Revendread Slayer**. With this, I can Ritual summon by sending a monster from my field or hand to the grave and/or banishing them from my graveyard.

So, I'll banish my LV 8 token to Ritual summon **Revendread Executor(LV 8/3000/0)**." A zombie in costume and wearing the armor of Battlelord appeared. "This is one of my aces besides my own dragons."

"I activate…" Zeera began.

"It doesn't matter what you're going to activate because I still have my second face down. Go **Ritual Reload**. Because I Ritual summoned, you can't activate Spells, Traps, or Monster Effects until my next stand by phase."

Zeera was shocked. "I lost."

"That you did as I no longer need to fear your Skull Marble's effect. Now Executor destroy Skull Marble **(Zeera 700/Yuji 1000)**. Then my Ritual Dragon will attack you directly **(Zeera 0/Yuji 1000)**."

Zeera was knocked onto her back defeated. In that moment, both Crystal and Clear Wing Dragon turned into white lights before shooting into the sky. Yuji noticed this, but it didn't seem to stop Zeera from turning transparent and giving off golden particles.

The Vendred duelist approached Zeera and knelt beside her. "You fought a valiant battle, but your lose was predetermined."

Zeera sat up and glared at him. "Nothing is predetermined."

Yuji nodded. "Before joining Academia, I'd have agreed; however, now I know different. If it makes you feel any better, this first attack is the end of anything the Chancellor was certain of. The future is no longer written in stone."

Zeera got to her feet. "I don't believe a word out of your mouth, and if you think this is real, then you're wrong. I may not have known the Kastle siblings, like my son does, but they'll keep him out of your grasp."

"Your son's capture is a delusional fantasy ma'am." Yuji stated. "Lance was never meant to fall into our hands during this attack. You and Crow were. Just as you and another will be the only ones of the Synchro Dimension to remember your time here."

Zeera sighed. "You know, Lance will become stronger than Zack and I ever were. If Crow is destined to fall as I have, you've given him incentive to become the duelist I know he can be. Knowing him, he may fall hard, but he'll come back stronger than ever."

"We'll see about that ma'am." Yuji stated. "For now, you have some time to say your good-byes to who you wish; however, only Yuma and Lance will ever remember you existed. It's your choice."

Zeera closed her eyes. "I don't have to see my son because I can send him my love through the connection we share. If my appearance were to coincide with him waking up…" She shook her head. "I don't want to cause him any more pain than he will already be in."

"That's fair enough." Yuji stood and turned away from her. "It was an honor to duel you Zeera Hogan."

She gripped her pendant tightly. _"Lance, your father and I loved you. Don't let anything or anyone tell you differently. I'm so sorry that we won't be around anymore." She_ vanished as Yuji walked away from the scene. _"Please, stay strong."_

 _ **With Kastle Sibling, Vega, and Lance**_

They continued running as Vega asked, "Where do we go mom?"

"We can cut straight through the park and take a right to arrive at the hotel." Rio glanced worriedly at Zack as he hadn't once opened his eyes. "We should hurry."

The ran into the park only for Hao and Noah to get in their way. They immediately shot out red tethers at Shark, but everyone was more prepared. Shark dodged to the right while Rio and Vega intercepted the tethers. They were prepared, but to do something different.

"Shark, leave this to us." Rio didn't want Vega to duel these guys, but she also didn't want Lance to be in danger. "We'll handle them."

Vega nodded. "Yeah, get going Uncle Shark."

Shark glared at Noah and Hao. "If you beat them, you'll be coming after me. If you hurt a hair on their heads, I'll pound you both into the ground."

With that, he ran on past the Fusion Dimension Soldiers which were fortunately the only opposition left from the Fusion Dimension.

Noah looked after Shark frustrated that Rio and Vega got in their way. "We need to end this fast Hao."

Hao sighed. "Very well, Noah."

Rio looked at Vega. "Be careful. They may not seem like the best team, but I can tell their dangerous."

Vega nodded. "Let's stop them from going after uncle and dad."

"Before we begin, there needs to be some rules established. Hao and I do not wish to waste time, so any of us can attack someone who has already taken their turn, we shall share life points but have our own fields, and we can all draw on the first turn. Agreed?" Noah offered.

Rio looked at Vega who nodded. "Agreed. I will…"

Vega spoke up. "Don't worry mom, I got this. Going first in this duel isn't that big a detriment to me."

Rio remembered that the Red-Eyes archetype had ways to deal out damage on the first turn much like Reginald just on a grander scale. "Right."ao

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Vega & Rio 8000/Hao & Noah 8000)**

"Alright, time to start us off." Vega drew. "Just what I needed. I first activate **Red-Eyes Fusion** allowing me to use materials from my hand, field, or deck on the condition that I can't summon anything more for the rest of the turn.

I choose to fuse a Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning from my deck. Fusion Summon **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(LV 8/3200/2500)**." A red and black skull dragon appeared.

"Instead of attacking, which he can't do this turn anyways, my Archfiend can target a Red-Eyes normal monster, shuffle it back into my deck, and deal you damage equal to half its attack. I just so happen to have a Red-Eyes B. Dragon to target **(Vega & Rio 8000/Hao & Noah 6800)**.

That isn't even the end of it as Red-Eyes Fusion turns any monster I Fusion summon into a Red-Eyes B. Dragon meaning I can use **Inferno Fire Blast**. NowArchfiend deals you damage equal to his ATK of 3200 **(Vega & Rio 8000/Hao & Noah 3600)**."

Rio was impressed. "Whoa, that was amazing. You couldn't attack, yet you've already dealt over half their life points."

Hao sneered. "It matters not. I will go next, so end your turn."

"Alright, I set one card." Vega stated. "Your move."

Hao drew. "Now, allow me to show you what real Fusion Summoning can achieve. "I activate **Dark Fusion** to combine Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand. Fusion Summon **Evil Hero Inferno Wing(LV 6/2100/1200)**." A grey skinned female with a visor, fiendish claws, red outfit, and large wings appeared. "Now I attack your Archfiend Black Skull Dragon."

"Why would you do that?" Vega questioned. "My monster is stronger."

"Not when I activate **Battle Fusion**. When an attack is declared involving a Fusion monster I control, it can gain ATK equal to the ATK of your monster until the end of the turn." **Evil Hero Inferno Wing(LV 6/5300/1200)**.

Now wipe out that dragon **(Vega & Rio 6900/Hao & Noah 3600)**. That's not all for my monster's effect activates dealing you damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK **(Vega & Rio 3700/Hao & Noah 3600)**."

"Just like that, Hao has evened up the field of play." Noah smirked. "You Xyzians are nothing compared to Academia. Even with more summoning methods coming to your world, you've been easy pickings for our forces this entire time."

"Don't count us out yet." Rio declared. "I don't know who you've been facing up to this point, but considering who you're after, I could wager a guess. The people I could guess gave it their all. If they still lost, then they'll come back stronger."

Noah shook his head. "Those that aren't already ejected from the world do have the chance to grow, but it won't help them in the long run. Academia is unbeatable."

"We'll see about that." Vega declared. "Mom. After Hao's turn, I know you'll end it. Especially since I can activate my face down **Red-Eyes Burn**. When a Red-Eyes monster is destroyed in any way, I can activate this trap. Now both sides lose life points equal to the ATK of Archfiend."

 **(Vega & Rio 500/Hao & Noah 400)**."

Noah looked at Vega. _"That kid is quite impressive with his combos. He may only appear five, but his skills are well beyond that."_ He smirked. "That was the last card you had on the field kid, so it looks like you aren't finishing this. Hao, wrap up your turn."

"You're starting to step out of the realm of orders I'm willing to follow Noah." Hao stated. "I set two cards."

Vega nodded to Rio. "Take them down."

Rio smiled back at him. "You got it, and I think I know just the monster to do it." She stared the two Academia Solders down. "This is the end. You two will not lay your hands on Lance!" She drew. "I summon **Red Resonator(LV 2/600/200)**." A fiery fiend appeared.

"When I normal summon a Resonator monster, I can special summon **Red Warg(LV 6/700/2200 effect)** from my hand, but his ATK is halved." A fierce, bipedal red wolf with flames coming off its body appeared.

"That's not all for when Red Resonator is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. So, I summon **Dark Resonator(LV 3/1300/800)**." A fiend in clothing with red eyes appeared.

"Now Red Resonator will give Red Warg a tune up, so that I may Synchro for 8. Synchro Summon **Red Dragon Archfiend(LV 8/3000/2000)**." A mighty black and red dragon appeared on the field and roared out into the night.

"Since I now control a Synchro monster, I can special summon **Synchron Resonator(LV 1/100/100)**." A fiend in purple robes appeared. "Now, I shall double tune Red Dragon Archfiend using the level 1 Synchron Resonator and level 3 Dark resonator to Synchro for 12."

"A level 12 Synchro summon!?" Noah stated in shock. "That should be impossible. Even for the distortion we created throughout the dimensions, an Xyzain shouldn't be capable of this."

"Clearly you've underestimated us!" Rio declared. "Now Synchro summon **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity(LV 12/4000/3500)**." An enormous, four-armed silver dragon appeared.

"I activate one of my face downs. Supreme…" Hao began.

"Don't bother." Rio declared. "For when King Calamity is Synchro Summoned, I can activate the following effect. For the rest of this turn, you can't activate any effects. This means, you lose. Go King Calamity, destroy Evil Hero Infernal Wing **(Vega & Rio 500/Hao & Noah 0)**."

The Academia soldiers were blasted back by the resulting explosion, and not even a moment later, they vanished into blue particles.

"That seemed a little too easy." Vega looked at Rio. "I mean your monster was strong and seemed like it could win the duel, but still…"

Rio sighed. "I know what you mean Vega. By how they were acting, they seemed to have experience; however, they were cocky and wanted to get the duel over with. We weren't seen as threats. If they come back, I don't doubt it'll be different."

Vega nodded. "If they come back, I'll duel them alongside you and father." He just had this feeling in his chest that made him feel this way. Made him feel that he had to be there with Rio and Lance. _"I won't let anyone hurt my family."_

Rio smiled as she walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "You know, you're pretty mature for a kid, and a great duelist to boot." She walked towards the hotel. "Come on, Shark's probably gotten Lance to the hotel safely."

 _ **Park**_

Crow waited by his police motorcycle until Yugo walked into the park and up to him. "Took you long enough."

Yugo stopped across from Crow. "We don't all have rides Crow Hogan. Now, I'm here so prepare to lose."

"Seems we've had enough talk." Crow stated. "So, let's get to it."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Crow 4000/Yugo 4000)**

"I will go first." Yugo declared. "I activate **Polymerization** to combine Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke and Terrortop to Fusion Summon **Clear Wing Machine Dragon(LV 7/2500/2000)**." A metal Clear Wing Dragon appeared.

Crow stared at the monster. _"A fusion, metal version of the Synchro Clear Wing Synchro Dragon?"_ He looked at Yugo. _"Also, Speedroid monsters. This kid has cards Zeera doesn't. I'll need to be careful."_

"I activate one of my Machine Dragon's abilities." Yugo declared. "By banishing one Machine-type monster from my grave, I can deal you 500 life points. I banish Terrortop **(Crow 3500/Yugo 4000)**. I then end my turn."

"Not a bad move kid, but this duel has only just begun." Crow drew. "Blackwings are not to be underestimated. I first activate **Black Whirlwind**. This continuous spell will allow me to add a Blackwing from my deck to my hand any time I normal summon a Blackwing.

The only caveat is that the monster I add must have less attack then the monster I summon. I summon **Blackwing-Kahut the Moon Shadow(LV 3/1400/1000)**." A black bipedal bird with blond hair appeared.

"Whirlwind allows me to add a monster with less attack from my deck to my hand. The monster I added can be special summoned if it was added to my hand by card effect. Come on out **Blackwing-Breeze the Zephyr(LV 3/1100/300)**." A small, orange Blackwing appeared.

"Since I control a Blackwing, I can special summon **Blackwing-Bora the Spear(LV 4/1700/800)**." A yellow, purple, and red feathered, humanoid bird appeared wielding a drill spear. "Now, Breeze the Zephyr will give Bora and Moon Shadow a tune up to Synchro for 10.

Synchro Summon **Blackwing-Full Armor Master(LV 10/3000/3000)**." A humanoid bird in thick purple and gray armor appeared. "Now Full Armor will attack Machine Dragon **(Crow 3500/Yugo 3500)**. I end my turn with one face down."

"Is that the best you got?" Yugo drew. "All you did was copy my move with slight variations, so allow me to show you something far greater. I summon Speedroid **Red-Eyed Dice(LV 1/100/100)**." A single dice with red eyes where the dots are appeared.

"Since I control a Wind monster, I can special summon **Speedroid Taketomborg(LV 3/600/1200)**." A small, colorful robot appeared. "Now I activate my dice's ability. I can target any other Speedroid monster I control and make their level anything from 1-6.

I target Taketomborg and make him a level 6 before using my Red-Eyed Dice to give him a tune up allowing me to synchro for 7. Synchro summon **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon(LV 7/2500/2000)**." The white, blue, and green dragon appeared.

"Clear Wing…" Crow looked at the familiar dragon only to be surprised by what Yugo did next.

"Now, I will perform a Fusion Summon using Clear Wing and your Full Armor Master." Yugo held up a hand. "Before you argue with me, this isn't exactly an effect, so your protections is worthless.

Fusion summon **Clear Wing Strike Dragon(LV 10/3200/2500)**." A crimson red and orange variation of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon appeared. "Now Strike Dragon will attack you directly Crow **(Crow 300/Yugo 3500)**. I set one card."

Crow was shocked by the maneuver. _"This kid is running circles around me, but I can't give up no matter how hopeless things look."_ Zeera and Lance crossed his mind. _"My family is counting on me to win this, so I will!"_

Crow drew. "I activate **Pot of Greed** allowing me to draw two cards. Now I normal summon **Blackwing-Kochi the Daybreak(LV 4/700/1500)**." A thin, purple bird appeared. "Since I control a Blackwing, I can special summon **Blackwing-Harmattan the Dust(LV 2/800/800)**."

A long legged, small bird appeared. "Now Kochi will give Harmattan a tune up and Synchro for 6. Synchro summon **Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight(LV 6/2400/1600)**." A bulky, humanoid Blackwing, that was black and purple, appeared wielding a large sword.

"When this monster is special summoned, you take 800 life points **(Crow 300/Yugo 2700)**. In addition, I can target a monster you control and make it lose 800 ATK/DEF. Your **Clear Wing Strike Dragon(LV 10/2600/1700 effect)** is my target."

"Your monster is still too weak to defeat mine." Yugo declared.

"He is, but Nothung has a second effect allowing me an extra normal summon." Crow declared. "I summon **Blackwing-Oroshi the Squall(LV 1/400/600)**." A black bird appeared. "Now my Oroshi will give Nothung a turn up for 7.

Synchro summon **Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling(LV 7/4700/2000 effect)**." A human in black bird armor appeared. "He gains 300 ATK per Blackwing in my grave. 7 Blackwings equals 2100 more ATK.

I equip **Assault Blackwing-Chidori the Rain Sprinkling(LV 7/5500/2000 effect)** with **Charging Blade** granting him 800 ATK and dealing 400 damage x the number of Synchro materials. 2 monsters quals 800 damage **(Crow 300/Yugo 1900)**. Chidori attack Strike Dragon."

"I activate my face down **Follow Wing**!" Yugo countered. "Now I target my Strike Dragon, and he can't be destroyed by battle."

"You still take damage." Crow declared.

"That's what you think." Yugo declared. "Follow Wing has another effect. If the monster under this trap is targeted for an attack, the monster is destroyed and my monster gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK." **Clear Wing Strike Dragon(LV 10/8100/1700 effect)**.

Crow went wide eyed. "I'm out of cards in my hand and on the field."

"That means you are finished!" Yugo drew. "Strike Dragon wipe out Crow's life points **(Crow 0/Yugo 1900)**."

Crow was knocked onto his back and he became transparent and gave off golden particles. That's not all that happened as the Blackwing user had fallen well after his wife. As such, something odd was happening to the world.

There were white flashes going off all around it. Academia may not have been victorious in every duel, but that was fine as now irreversible changes had been made to the Xyz Dimension by their hands.

Unfortunately for them, they had not accounted for the backlash of the Xyz Dimension. Especially considering it was them who first altered this dimension by acquiring Link and Ritual the way they did.

One such form of backlash took place in the form of the complete mark of the Crimson Dragon appearing on Crow's back. This also brought forth a change with Crow as he now reverted to look like how he would in the Synchro dimension.

He was younger, but still retained his dark-grey eyes and brushy-spiked orange hair. He now wore a viridian headband embroidered with two rings at the right side. The rest of his outfit now consisted of blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a sleeveless brown cargo vest.

"What is going on?" Yugo asked.

The Speedroid user knew some odd things would happen, but the question had to be asked.

Crow stood up as his eyes went wide. "I see…"

"What are you…" Yugo began.

Crow smirked. "You know, you may have defeated me; however, in this defeat I've been given a chance to help my son. I may not know what he'll face in the future, but the Crimson Dragon is telling me what to do. Academia has messed up. In this moment, the world is malleable."

"You're speaking nonsense in your final moments." Yugo stated unconfidently.

The white flashes continued to fade in and out over the world at an increased rate.

"Am I?" Crow smirked. "Let's find out." He held his right arm in the air. "Crimson Dragon hear my words. Grant Lance more power. In fact, considering he'll technically be receiving his mother's deck, grant him my deck as well. Let your power work with his!"

Yugo stepped back as a black light shot forth from Crow becoming a sphere. Then more spheres began to orbit around the black sphere, but Yugo was drawn to a black as night, white, and purple sphere that held his attention.

"As we speak, my son is awakening to who he is, and he will gain more power than you can imagine. As his father, I elect to take the time I have left and convert it to more power for him." Crow then faded. "Good-bye my son."

Yugo watched in shock as the spheres flew away. Not even a moment later, pure whiteness began to wash over the world. Yugo shook his head and quickly removed a pendent from around his neck before breaking it.

When the light faded, Yugo was still standing there. _"This is an interesting development, but I'm not about to target Zack over it when I already got his father. No, I have someone else in mind, and hopefully Yuji will stay away. Yuma Tsukumo, you're in my sights."_

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Yuji walked along the streets after the white faded. _"Looks like Yugo finally beat Crow meaning there's only one more duel the two of us can compete in. Now, to hope Yugo and I don't cross paths. Yusaku Fujiki, I'm coming for you."_


	40. Lance's Truth

_**Atop a Mountain**_

An old man with white hair section in two layers had just packed up his camping supplies. Don't confuse the white hair for old age as he's had this hair ever since his time in duel academy. He also has black eyes position beneath the layer of hair closest to his face. His outfit consists of a black jacket, with grey trimmings, over a purple shirt, dark blue pants, and brown shoes.

The old man was about to move on before receiving a call from Reiji Kaiba. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Chazz, I'm calling to check up on your progress." Reji stated.

"You don't have to worry." Chazz stated. "I've found the temple and intend to enter it today to find this secret you're interested in. Afterward, I'll make the trip back. Then, I would like that time off you promised me to visit my family."

Reiji said, "Of course…"

The phone went dead and Chazz sighed. He looked behind him as Light and Darkness Dragon appeared in spirit form.

"Hey girl…" Chazz stopped as Light and Darkness Dragon gave a concerned roar. "Huh, what's wrong?"

The dragon moved through Chazz just as the white glow washed over their portion of the world. Light and Darkness Dragon vanished as the world returned to normal.

Chazz instantly took out the card and looked at it with great concern. "You were protecting me, but from what?" She didn't answer. _"Whatever that was, it must have taken a lot of her energy to block."_

He put his card away and moved towards the temple. _"I'll need to confer with Reiji over this odd phenomenon, but I can't leave now. I'm so close to the temple."_ He pressed on. _"I just hope whatever that was hasn't done anything to Zack and the others."_

 _ **Lance's Mind, After Seeing Yuto…**_

Lance looked around in confusion as he stood, transparently, in an apartment bedroom. The bedroom was minimalistic with a bed, desk, dresser, and closet. He turned towards the door as it opened only to freeze in place as a kid who looked like him entered.

He looked to be his age as well which would place this kid in middle school like him. The only differences between the two where their hair and eye color as well as their choice in attire. Other than that, they could be twins.

This look alike of Lance had long silver hair with light green highlights tied in a ponytail and golden eyes. His attire consisted of blue pants with a white line down each side, a forest green short sleeved shirt, blue vest with white trim, and a matching fedora.

The kid looked around his room, which was rather clean, without obviously noticing Lance. "Hm, where did I put my deck?" He eventually opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a deck box. "There you are."

He opened it and spread out a familiar deck minus the Numbers.

Lance stared at the spread-out deck in disbelief. _"Heroic Challengers?"_ He shook his head _. "Is this a dream? I'm transparent like Astral, so this look alike… me…. Ugh, he can't hear me. Still, what is going on? Why does this guy look more familiar than he should?"_

"Hey Link!" A cheerful voice shouted. "Come on down buddy. Ray's here, so it's time we head out to the Legendary Duelist's Museum."

Link smiled. "Coming Zarc!"

Link rushed out of the room and Lance was moved down to the living room which made him realize, he wasn't entirely in control of where he went. He tested this by trying to walk into a kitchen, he could see, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

Link came down the stairs at the same time as two other, high school looking people walked in. The first was a guy who Lance assumed was Zarc. Based on appearances, their familiarity, and what age they seemed to be, Lance assumed they were related. At least brothers.

Zarc had silver hair with light green highlights and golden eyes. His attire consists of a blue and white jacket with orange borders, a black undershirt, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps.

The other was a girl who Lance could assume to be Ray. She has long, maroon and dark red hair with purple eyes. Her attire consists of a light purple and blue jacket with white sleeves, matching shorts, white boots, and pink goggles around her neck.

" _Those two…"_ Lance put his hand over his heart as his eyes began to water. _"They seem so familiar."_

"There you are." Zarc smirked mischievously. "Considering you begged me to take you to this museum, again, I thought you'd be waiting by the door all day. Not spend hours looking for your deck."

"Zarc, don't be mean to your little brother." Ray smiled. "I'm sure he was just up all night working on his deck again." She patted his shoulder and winked. "A practice you could learn from."

Zarc crossed his arms. "Which of the three of us always loses when we duel?"

Link was getting impatient and not really caring about the usual banter between the three of them. "Alright, that's enough you two. Zarc, you can taunt me later and you two can give that sickening, lover's teasing once I'm distracted by the exhibits."

Zarc chuckled. "Little brother, one day you'll come to understand things once you find your own girlfriend." He sighed. "He does have a point. Professor Paradox won't be there to give us a personal tour forever."

Ray smirked. "You are right, so how about we race? Loser has to buy lunch."

"You are on." Zarc stated.

The two teens ran off with Link lagging behind. "Hey, hold on you two!" He shouted after them. "This isn't far! I just started winning tournaments, and your legs are longer than mine!"

Lance then heard Link's thoughts. _"Man, big brother and Ray can be such jerks… I'm glad They're around. Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yusho, and Yusaku… I wonder if I can become as great as them someday."_

Then, Lance was teleported from the living room to a duel arena. Ray and Link sat next to each other in the first row, with the transparent Lance now nearby, and they were surrounded by people. It was a packed house. Zarc was dueling someone wearing yellow with brown hair.

" _I thought they were… No, they went to the museum a good month ago…"_ Lance went wide eyed as he somehow knew this. _"What, is this?"_

The multi-deck user then watched as Zarc's dragon, which looked a lot like Odd-Eyes, knocked into his opponent's monsters. That in turn knocked it into the duelist injuring him. For a minute, everyone, including Zarc, Ray, and Link, were stunned.

Then the crowd, minus those closest to Zarc, started to cheer. They had enjoyed seeing another duelist injured. Even if it was ever so slightly, Lance, Ray, and Link all noticed the smallest of smiles appear on Zack's face.

"Ray, why are they cheering?" Link shook his head. "Dueling isn't about injuring people, right?"

Ray put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That's right Link. I don't know why they are cheering, but you understand what dueling really is. Don't lose that."

From there, Lance saw a series of duels, one after the other, where Zarc responded to the crowd's desires and went down the path of a duelist that caused destruction and pain. He seemed to love it. Ray and Link became more distraught with Lance sharing in that pain.

Zarc soon stood on top as the most powerful and popular duelist around. Link, Ray, and Lance could tell that he just wasn't satisfied with his victories. On top of that, Lance could feel the worry Link had for his older brother.

Once again, he could hear his thoughts. _"Big brother, what has happened to you? Y-You aren't the same brother that taught me to duel, took me in when we lost mom and dad, and grew to love Ray. Please, can't someone explain this to me? What darkness has overtaken him?"_

Zarc stood in the duel arena crazed for battle. "Alright, come on. Who wants to duel me? There must be someone willing to challenge me." He wiped his arm out in front of him. "Could it be that you are all frightened to lose? Come on, challenge me. Someone face me."

The crowd was happy to feed into Zarc's attitude. The duelist chuckled as his dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Plasma Core Link Dragon, and Controlled Light Ritual Dragon, began to glow.

"Yes, I shall answer your call for action, violence, and chaos." Zarc declared. "If no one will challenge me, I shall challenge the entire world. I will destroy you all with my dragons which thirst for a fight."

He summoned out five of them before having them attack the arena and people.

Leo Akaba ushered his daughter and Link out despite Link yelling to his big brother. "Zarc, stop this! Please, stop!"

Lance was left there with wide, wet eyes as people were slaughtered and the building destroyed. Lance was once more teleported, as he would be multiple times, to everywhere in this city Link, Zarc, and Ray inhabited.

He watched as the people tried desperately to fight back against Zarc and his dragon. He saw the devastation and countless lives of brave soldiers and duelist that tried to oppose him fall. It all seemed to culminate with Zarc merging his 6 dragons into 2.

Eventually, Lance was floating alongside Link as the once joyful kid had a hardened, yet sad, look about him. Together, they took in the destruction caused by Zarc. The city was in ruins. Lance and Link both felt a deep sadness.

Link stopped and stared at the top of a crystal building where he could see the two dragons Zarc created before pressing a button on his duel disk. "Ray, I'm approaching brother now. I don't know how long I can last against him."

"I understand, but Zarc is still in there. You're his brother, so even with his desires, he shouldn't move to take you out as he has the others." Ray replied. "Just hold him there until father is done with the cards. I'll snatch them, and Zarc will be stopped. We can save him."

"Right." Link declared with determination.

Ray replied. "Link, stay safe and be careful."

He ended the call and walked firmly up to the structure before taking the staircase to the top. Lance was right there with him no longer being pulled along but following of his own accord. He too wanted to save Zarc. Link and Lance climbed up and Link came to stand across from his brother while Lance stood next to the boy. Zarc turned around and seemed surprised that his brother was confronting him.

"Link?" Zarc asked. "What are you doing here?"

Link wasn't to answer with the truth, but a lie sprinkled with the truth could get by the duelist. "I'm here to stop your big brother. What you've done and are doing is terrible. Up until this point you've taken on duelist that don't understand your deck, but I'm different."

"Yes, you understand my deck but lose every time. There is a real difference their brother. On my side, I know your deck inside and out which allows me to beat you every time." Zarc retorted. "You don't stand a chance against me, so why don't you run along."

Link shot forth a red tether catching his brother unaware as it vanished; however, he could not pull away. "What is this?"

"It's a duel tether I stole from Leo Akaba to ensure you'd accept my challenge. The only way you're getting that off is to kill me or one of us wins the duel." Link stated. "What will it be?"

Zarc smirked. "Very well, I suppose I can spare you a duel for old time's sake." He held his free hand up and his two dragons became cards. "Let's duel."

"Yeah." Link agreed. _"He didn't even consider killing me. You really are still yourself brother, so it's not impossible to save you. I will save you."_

 **(Link 4000/Zarc 4000)**

"Let's duel!" Zarc and Link stated.

"You can go first brother." Zarc stated.

"Very well." Link stated. "I'm opening up with **Heroic Challenger-Chain Scythe(LV 4/1600/300)**." A warrior in gray and black armor wielding a chain scythe appeared. "His effect allows me to add a Heroic Challenger to my hand. I'll then set one card."

Zarc smirked. "You're far too predictable." He drew. "I summon **Supreme Servant Golem(LV 4/SC 9/1800/1500)**." A black version of Gogogo Golem appeared. "Since I control a Supreme monster, I can special summon **Supreme Servant Slayer(LV 5/SC 2/2000/600)**."

A black armored version of Linkslayer appeared. "Now Slayer will use his ability to destroy your Chain Scythe thereby rendering your face down Heroic Retribution Sword ineffectual. Slayer will then attack you directly." Zarc declared.

"You were wrong about my face down brother because Ray's been helping me strategize." Link declared. "I counter by activating **Undying Heroic Spirit**. When I'd take damage, I can draw a card.

If it's a Heroic monster, the damage I receive is reduced by that monster's ATK. I can then add that card to my hand; however, if I draw any other card, I must send it to the grave." He drew. "I drew **Heroic Challenger Assault Halberd(ATK: 1800)** **(Link 3800/Zarc 4000)**."

"Well, I didn't see that coming, but now you are defenseless as Golem will attack you directly **(Link 2000/Zarc 4000)**." Zarc stated. "I end my turn with a face down."

" _He's really holding back, but big brother hasn't stopped. He may not want to harm me, but those eyes tell the whole story. He wants to win. I'm going to have to pray that holds true for as long as possible."_ Link drew.

"Since you control a monster, and I control nothing, I get to special summon **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(LV 4/1800/200)**." A warrior decked out in black armor appeared. "I summon **Heroic Challenger-Spartan(LV 4/1600/1000)**."

A warrior decks out in golden armor appeared. "Now I overlay my monsters to Xyz summon **Heroic Champion-Atlantis(R 4/O 2/2000/1000)**." A warrior in ocean blue armor and wielding a trident appeared. "By removing an overlay unit, I can have a monster of my choosing ATK you directly. Atlantis attack Zarc."

Zarc smirked. "You're still far too weak brother. I don't even need my dragons or extra deck monsters to win. I activate my face down **Cross Attack**. Now any damage I receive is dealt to you in kind **(Link 0/Zarc 2000)**."

Link's eyes went wide as he was blasted back into a crystal pillar. _"I wasn't strong enough to stall him for long. Sorry Ray."_

Fortunately, Ray ran up the stairs while taking 6 cards out and holding them in front of her.

Zarc chuckled. "Well if it isn't a reunion up here. Come to enjoy my entertainment? Are you here to partake in a duel as well Ray?"

"No Zarc." Ray stated seriously. "I already know I can't beat you, but that doesn't mean I can't save you." She looked back at Link who sat up against the pillar and nodded. "You did well Link." She turned back to Zarc. "Now, let me handle this."

"Well, if you're not here to duel, then what are you here to do?" Zarc asked.

Ray activated her duel disk before placing 5 cards in her spell/trap zone and the last in the field zone. "This is what I'm doing!"

A brilliant array of colors sprang forth from the cards and caused flowers to bloom all over the city. At the same time, a familiar mark appeared on Link's back. It was the complete Crimson Dragon which cloaked him in red energy.

Link did not notice this, but Lance did, as everyone there were focused on the colors emanating from the cards which eventually drew in energy from the world itself in a spectacular display of lights.

Leo appeared and tried to run to his daughter. "Ray, no. Don't do this."

He was blocked out which left the father worriedly trying to talk his daughter out of doing this. Soon, six bracelets appeared on Ray's right arm before they glowed and resonated with Zarc's own deck. Then, the world was awash in color.

 _ **Lance's Mind: Xyz Dimension, Hogan Residence**_

Lance found himself in a familiar place staring at a baby he could tell was him. _"W-What…"_ He frantically looked around. _"Where's Zarc? Link? Ray?"_

Then Lance saw a transparent Link cloaked in red energy appear before merging into the baby Lance. Lance walked over to the crib and looked in as his baby self-began to cry. That isn't what was drawing his attention. His baby self's eyes went from Link's gold to gray like his father's.

Lance was snapped out of his thoughts as his mother, much younger, came into the room and picked his baby self-up. "It's okay." She began to cradle him. "You were sleeping peacefully, so did you just have a bad dream."

She walked away with the baby, but Lance wasn't done as he ran after them with his arm outstretched forgetting that he wasn't there. "Wait mom!"

crimson red energy sparked between Lance and his baby self before he found himself standing before a mirror. Lance now had long silver hair with light green highlights tied in a ponytail and golden eyes. His attire consisted of blue pants with a white line down each side, a forest green short sleeved shirt, blue vest with white trim, and a matching fedora.

"I'm not Lance…Nor am I Link" Link/Lance looked at his hands. "Their souls merged." He then looked around him into the blackness as new memories came to mind. "Grandpa… Mom… Dad… They've been dead for a year, but I remember them alive recently."

Link gripped his head as there were so many memories conflicting within him. His time as Lance, his replaced memories as Lance, and Link. His mind was trying to process so much information.

"Ahhhhhh!" Link shouted. "What is happened!? I don't know! What is real!?"

"Link…" Link blinked and looked up at Ray was standing before him. "Get up Link."

He was certain this was her telling him to stand up, but it had another effect as light seeped into the blackness around them.

 _ **Hotel Room**_

Lance/Link bolted awake and the change from his dream washed over him making him look like Link. He gripped his head in distress over what to believe and not believe as three different memories washed over him.

Rio, Shark, and Vega sat nearby. Rio had almost called out to Lance while Vega was running over to give his perceived father a hug until the change happened which confused all three of them immensely.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Vega asked concerned.

Lance jumped out of bed. "I'm sorry, but I got to go."

He didn't even know what was going on. He was so confused, distressed, and still trying to process everything. Lance bolted for the door and threw it open before sprinting out of the room and down the stairs.

Rio ran to the door. "Lance, come back!" She looked back at Shark. "Come on, something's wrong with him."

Shark stood and nodded. "Yeah, the guy's out of it."

So, Rio, Vega, and Shark ran after him.

 _ **Hogan Residence**_

Lance was panting as he reached his home, but that didn't stop him from going up to the front door only to see a plague on it. 'This is in memoriam of the long running Former King of Games Zack Henderson and his daughter Zeera Hogan, Princess of Games and eventual successor."

Lance shook his head and inserted his key to open the house before stepping in only to find that the living room was empty. His eyes went wide, and he ran from room to room finding nothing. Even in his room, his entrance to his former superhero den was sealed shut.

" _No. No. No. No…"_ Lance backed out of his room in disbelief. _"The graveyard! They can't have gravestones."_

He bolted down the stairs and noticed Rio, Shark, and Vega had entered his home.

"Lance, what's going on?" Rio asked concerned.

Vega nodded. "Dad, are you okay?"

Shark asked, "What's up with the change in looks?"

Lance shook his head. "I'm sorry guys, but not now."

He bolted to the kitchen, threw open the back door, and sprinted outside. Rio, Vega, and Shark followed only to see him jump over the fence. They followed with Rio helping Vega over the thing.

 _ **Graveyard**_

Lance took a deep breath before quickly walking to where he knew his brother and sister's graves were before stopping as he saw that three more graves had joined theirs. In two sets of his memories as Lance, he knew the graves of his brother and sister were empty.

One set of Lance's memories told him that his grandfather, mother, and father were dead. He had been there to attend their funeral. He had been adopted by the Haru into the Tsukumo family. Yuma became his brother and Shark was his best friend even if he didn't want to admit it.

Lance collapsed to his knees before the five graves as tears came to his eyes. He remembered all the support his family had given him. They gave him everything he could have ever wanted. They ensured he had the skills to keep himself safe.

After Nistro got him down from that tree, they made sure he stuck around to become his teacher. He remembered seeing his mother duel, his father taking him for rides on his police motorcycle, and his grandfather's goofy antics… So much more.

The tears continued to well up. "It's somehow true. You're gone, yet I remember seeing you recently." He punched the ground and let the tears flow. "Why did this happen!?"

 _ **Outside the Graveyard**_

Shark, with Vega on his back as they really needed to hurry after Lance, and Rio finally made it to the gate only to see Lance punching the ground, crying, and shouting.

Shark looked at his sister and sighed. "Rio, you should go in alone."

Vega was displeased at this thought. "Dad's hurting so much Uncle Shark. We should…"

Shark shook his head. "We don't know how he'll react to three people coming up to him and from what I understand, Rio and he have spoken to each other on a deeper level. It's the safest option."

Rio nodded as she was saddened to see Lance like this. "He's right Vega." She turned and gave him a small smile. "Leave Lance to me. Your Uncle Shark will take you out for ice cream."

Vega was still worried, but he couldn't deny that this made the most sense. "Alright mom, go help dad."

So, Shark took Vega away from the cemetery while Rio walked into the graveyard.

 _ **Graveyard**_

Lance was panting as his punches became lessened, but the tears wouldn't stop. "It's just not fair. I didn't… you were here just a few… Just why? Now, you've…"

He stopped as he felt arms wrap around him from behind. "It's okay Lance." Rio stated. "You're not alone."

Lance let out a deep breath as he realized all his conflicting memories had made him lose sight of the here and now. He had seen Shark, Vega, and Rio, but he hadn't been paying attention to them.

"You're not alone because you have people who care about you. Haru, Kari, Yuma, Shark, Vega, all the friends you've made, and me." Rio stated.

Lance took a deep, calming breathe. "It's not exactly that Rio. It's hard to explain, and you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Rio stood up, moved in front of Lance, and held out a hand to him with a caring smile. "Maybe what you have to say will be insane, but I trust you Lance. So, please let's leave this place and go somewhere else to talk about it."

Lance couldn't help but smile as he took her offered hand letting her help him up. "Rio… thank you."


	41. Dueltaining

_**Waterfront**_

Lance and Rio sat beside the river off the road.

Lance sighed. "I'm not really sure where to start. My mind is a jumbled mess."

Rio nodded in understanding. "Well, why don't you start at the beginning?"

"The beginning?" Lance asked. "I suppose, but it is rather unbelievable. At least, it is to all but me."

Rio grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it with a reassuring smile. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Lance took a deep breath. "Well, this begins with a future that should never come to pass since I exist in the here and now."

"What do you mean?" Rio asked.

Lance looked at the sky. "I was born in the distant future as Link Ono. My parents died when I was young, so I eventually became unable to remember them. Zarc, who was my older brother, and I were put into foster care for some time.

We eventually lived on our own once Zarc became a pro duelist. It was around this time that he met his girlfriend Ray Akaba. To me, they were the most important people in my life. Zarc taught me how to duel while Ray was so kind.

Eventually, I began to see them as the parents I couldn't remember. Things were good until one day Zarc accidentally injured a duelist. See, in the future Ray's father invented Solid Vison which allowed for duelist to interact with their monsters in ways normal duelist couldn't.

I was in the crowd with Ray when it happened. Things were silent until everyone around us cheered for what Zarc had done. While he had been shocked at first, big brother gave a slight smile.

Afterwards, he made a name for himself as the King of Games through hurting duelists. His desire to hurt others only grew. He saw it as his own brand of entertainment. One day, it happened. He challenged the entire world.

It all started in the stadium. He summoned his dragons, which were real, and attacked everyone. Ray's father ushered me and her out of there. What followed was utter destruction. Every duelist who challenged him were killed. The military followed.

Our last hope were 6 cards being developed by Leo Akaba. As they were nearing completion, Ray and I came up with a plan. I was to stall my brother for as long as possible until Ray arrived with the 6 cards to stop Zarc's 6 dragons.

I barely lasted two turns against him, but Ray arrived. She used those 6 cards." Lance shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I do know that my soul ended up here. More specifically, when Lance Hogan was a baby.

My soul entered his body." Lance placed his hand on his chest. "When I saw this, I thought I'd killed Lance to take the body, but that wasn't the case. Our two souls became one. I'm both Link and Lance. I've lived 14 years two times over."

"So, you're actually 28?" Rio asked.

Lance was rather surprised that was her question. "I mean, I don't feel or look 28, but I guess if you want to consider me 28, then that's your…"

Rio quickly shook her head. "If you're only 14, you're only 14."

Lance sighed. "You really believe me… just like that?"

Rio smiled. "Well, I won't deny it sounds insane, but I trust you Lance. I know you wouldn't lie to me. Is there anything else?"

"There is." Lance looked out over the water. "I actually have three sets of memories. My time as Link is vastly different while my memories as Lance diverge at one point. 1 year prior to now. The main caveat is that my parents are dead, yet I remember them being alive recently."

"How can that be?" Rio asked.

Lance shook his head. "I have no idea. In one set of memories, I was with my parents. In another, Haru adopted me into the Tsukumo family, and I became Yuma's brother. Other than that, my memories are almost the same."

Rio wasn't quite sure what to say, but she had to say something. "You know, your time as Link may just explain why you're so good at Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz. I know it took me a lot of practice to master Synchro Summoning, and I always thought it was the same for you. Looking back on it, you never really mentioned training with your grandfather or mother in those summoning methods."

Lance nodded in realization as he hadn't really thought of that. "My big brother, Zarc, was an amazing duelist that could use all the summoning methods. Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, Link, and Ritual. He didn't compose a deck with all of them though."

"Link?" Rio asked.

Lance nodded. "It was a summoning method invented before our generation. I'd most liken it to Xyz summoning; however, levels weren't a concern with the materials needed."

Rio nodded. "So, if you're from the future, does that mean you know about the past?"

Lance shook his head. "Not really. I know I was an avid fan of the past duelist; however, I only remember that the greats were Zack Henderson, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Zeera Henderson, Yuma Tsukumo, Yusho Sakaki, and Yuskaku Yuji."

Rio smiled. "That's good because I wouldn't want to know anything about my own life that could influence what I want to make happen."

"Do you really think if I knew anything, it might stop you from doing something?" Lance asked. "I know nothing about the effects of me being here have on the world, but I don't think this affects the future in any way.

Even if I did know something, you're one of the strongest people I've met Rio. When you put your mind to something, truly put your mind to something, I don't think fate or time could stop you. In that case, my words would likely spur you onto go against fate."

Rio chuckled. "Yeah, you're right because I don't really care what fate had in mind for me. I already know what I want, and I know it'll likely go against what it wanted to happen."

Lance looked at her. "Really, and how could…"

Rio kissed him. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but in that moment, everything felt right for them. Especially Lance. This kiss with Rio put his thoughts and memories into perspective and cleared his mind of a lot of his doubts and worries.

When Rio pulled back, Lance was blushing. "Rio… I… Uhm. I didn't… I mean… you… like me like that?"

Rio smiled. "How could I not? Boys tend to see me as someone to woe and turn away once they know how good I am at what they like to do. They never take the time to get to know me or befriend me like you have. You accepted me as the person I am and support me."

Lance chuckled as his words finally returned to him. "Well, how could I not. You're not like most girls I know. Oh sure, there are exceptions like Tori, but most girls I know are just fan girls. They love the idea of me.

You're unlike any girl I've met. You're strong enough to compete with any guy. Your passionate, kind, and caring. You're one of the most determined people that I've ever met. Rio Kastle, you're amazing."

"So, you wouldn't mind if we started dating?" Rio asked.

"I would really like to, but we can't." Lance shook his head. "Not yet. "I know how much I've been hurt without my siblings. Both the ones I have as Lance and the one I had as Link. That is why, I must seek permission from Shark. I don't to cause friction between you two."

Rio smiled. "I understand."

Lance stood and smiled at her. "Rio, thank you. Because of you, I now feel better about everything." He held out his hand. "I promise, I'm going to talk to Shark about this."

Rio took the hand and let him help her up. "You better." She smirked. "I don't want to be kept waiting too long, you hear me?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah, I hear you."

Lance's eyes then went wide as the inside of his vest gave off a crimson red glow. Rio noticed this as well and both were stunned as when he opened his vest, eight deck holsters appeared. The crimson glow died down, and Lance immediately looked at the decks.

This included the deck in his deck box which made a total of nine decks. The first thing he noticed was that his Phantom Knights and Predaplants had separated into two, complete decks. Next, all but two decks, Heroic Challengers and Blackwings, contained multiple, white cards.

The spells, traps, and extra deck were white as were some of the monsters. One deck was almost completely white. Third, over half contained Pendulum cards. Fourth, he had a Ritual and Link Deck. At this point, the only usable decks were Heroic Challengers and Blackwings.

Rio had looked through each deck as well. "All these decks." She looked at Lance. "What do you think this means?"

Lance sighed as he put every deck away. "I have no idea, but I got this feeling that someday soon I'll found out what's going on. For now, there are two important matters I should focus on. Asking Shark for his permission to date you and the tournament."

He shook his head. "Honestly, I'd much rather discuss any of this in a better place for it than this. I mean the tournament. There's a lot I don't know, and the same can likely be said for everyone else."

Rio nodded. "Yeah, Shark and I actually have something we needed to tell you. Some people from this other dimension were after you. We managed to fend them off, but they were the reason we were in that hotel."

Lance sighed. "Well, that does explain that." He rubbed his head. "Alright, let's save explaining everything once we have everyone together."

"I'll get in contact with everyone." Rio stated. "Shark may be grumpy about it, but our home will be the place for the club to meet up."

"Thank you, Rio." Lance started walking. "Let's get going."

 _ **Streets of Heartland, Some Time Later…**_

Rio and Lance were walking through the streets when they came across a crowd standing around a rather large truck whose trailer had been folded out to create an arena. A strange device sat atop the roof of the truck. Standing in the center of this truck was a man.

This man had black hair with inky-green shading and a purple top hat with green goggles. He has fair skin, golden eyes, and a slight mustache. His attire consists of a red jacket with purple lining and red pants over an orange waistcoat with a blue collar.

The man smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is a pleasure to be in your city this day. I am aware you are currently in the middle of a grand tournament, but rest assured I am no participant. My name is Yusho Sakaki, and I am what's known as a Dueltainer.

I am here to bring smiles to all and show case an invaluable asset that is sure to bring dueling into a new age. I am grateful for the warm reception you've shown me, and only hope you continue to as I seek out a co-star for a spectacular duel."

His words got the crowd talking and some began voicing their consent to a duel.

"This guy is something else."

"I'll take a shot at dueling you."

"I'm curious what you mean, so I'll take a crack at you."

Yusho scanned the crowd before noticing Lance walking along behind the crowd. "I appreciate your willingness to join me, but I believe I see the perfect volunteer in the back." He flipped clear over the crowd and landed before Lance and Rio surprising them.

Lance's eyes went wide. _"Yusho Sakaki!?"_ He composed himself. _"Did those cards Leo create cause something peculiar in time or is this something else."_

"Young man, would you mind sparing some time to help me put on a show for these fine citizens." Yusho winked. "I think they would enjoy a show from their hero." He noticed that Lance seemed a little down. "I think you would enjoy it just as much."

"No way, he's challenging the Sentai Ranger to a duel."

"I wonder how good this Yusho person is."

"Duel him Sentai Ranger."

Lance looked back at Rio. "Uh, I'm not certain we have the time sir."

Yusho smiled. "Come now, you can't disappoint your adoring fans. They are excited to see you duel."

Rio smiled and patted his shoulder. "Go on Zack. Everyone can wait, you look like you could use a fun duel, and I'll smooth everything over with Shark."

Lance smiled. "How could I say no after that?" He looked at Yusho. "Looks like you're on Dueltainer."

Yusho nodded. "Excellent." He looked at the crowd. "Please clear a path, and we shall show you a duel unlike anything you've seen before."

 _ **On Stage**_

Yusho and Lance faced off.

Yusho smiled. "Before we begin, allow me to explain what that machine is atop this truck young man."

Lance nodded. "I will admit that I was curious when I saw it." He looked back at the machine. _"Getting a closer look at it, that's definitely the Arc System."_

"That machine is a revolutionary device built by a friend and I." Yusho proclaimed loud enough for all to hear. "It is known as the Arc System, and it throws holograms out the window to replace them with Solid Vision."

"Solid Vision?" Lance questioned knowing full well what it was. "Does that mean our monsters will be real?"

"That is the case." Yusho stated. "No need for duel gazers once this is activated. So, I must ask, are you okay with taking such risk? Any damage we deal won't be too bad, but I still had to warn you."

Lance nodded. "That is fine."

Yusho laughed joyfully. "Without further ado, let us start the show."

 **(Lance 4000/Yusho 4000)**

"You can have the first turn." Lance stated.

Yusho smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen allow me to start things off with something you may not have seen. To my knowledge, what I'm about to show you is quite rare. In fact, I believe you have only heard rumors.

Now, I set my Pendulum Scales with scale 8 Performapal Spellcaster Dissolver and Scale 1 Performapal Smile Sorcerer. With these two cards I can performs a Pendulum Summon which is a type of special summon allowing me to bring out any monsters with levels between the scales."

" _Pendulums and Performapal?"_ Lance looked at the monsters that arose within the pillars. _"Is this guy mind controlled like Cat?"_ Lance shook his head. _"No, he's not acting mind controlled. Also, Performapal. That's one of the decks I have."_

The audience was shocked to see this summoning method.

"Any monsters between 2-7 then."

"That is powerful."

"Wow, I wonder what he's planning to bring out?"

"Can the Sentai Ranger counter this?"

"Now I shall enact a Pendulum Summon. Come forth **Purple Poison Magician(LV 4/SC 1/1200/2100)** and **Black Fang Magician(LV 4/SC 8/1700/800)**." A spellcaster with long blue hair and purple and black robes appeared followed by a magician with a strong build.

"That is not the end as the fun has only just begun. I now overlay my two level four spellcasters to perform a summon you are all familiar with. Xyz Summon **Performapal Dancing Dolphin(R 4/O 2/2300/1500)**." A well-dressed Dolphin began to move about in the air gracefully.

Rio took note of this as well. _"Isn't that like a monster from one of those decks Lance has? Hm, I don't remember seeing this one in their though."_

To everyone's shock, Yusho hopped onto Dancing Dolphin and rode it around the stage. "Now I shall set one card before turning this performance over to my co-star."

Lance found himself smiling at Yusho's attitude. "Alright, looks like it's my turn to keep this going." He drew. "Since you control a monster, and I do not, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(LV 4/1800/200)**." A warrior decked out in black armor appeared.

"Sorry, but to put on your performance, you'll have to try a little harder. When my opponent special summons a monster, excluding from the extra deck, I can detach one overlay unit from Dancing Dolphin to negate that summon."

As Yusho continued to ride on the gracefully moving dolphin, he held out a hand. That is not all for Dancing Dolphin allows me to special summon Pendulum monsters from my deck for every two levels my opponent's monster had. With four levels, that's two monsters.

So, I special summon **Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer(LV 4/SC 2/1500/800)** as well as **White Wing Magician(LV 4/SC 1/1600/1400)**." A spellcaster in a red trench coat with matching top hat appeared followed by a female in a light blue witches' outfit.

"Believe it or not we are still not done as when Pendulum Sorcerer is special summon, I can target up to two cards I control and destroy them. Then I can add a Performapal monster to my hand. I choose to destroy Smile Sorcerer allowing me to add one Performapal to my hand."

" _Yusho isn't a duelist to be trifled with."_ Lance thought. _"His skills are amazing."_ He looked at the crowd and noticed that they were loving this. _"Look at what he's doing to this crowd. They can't get enough of his dueling."_

Lance nodded. "Well, you're quite impressive Yusho Sakaki, but the Sentai Ranger isn't one to give up just because things seem difficult. That said, you've gone big. What type of duelist would I be if I did not answer in kind?

So, I activate the spell **Cross Fusion**. This is a special fusion card as it only allows me to use monsters that came from my Extra Deck." Lance smiled. "That said, if my opponent controls a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz monster, I can fuse monsters in my Extra Deck.

I fuse Heroic Champion Excalibur and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Fusion summon **Dark Rebellion Excalibur(LV 8/4600/0 effect)**." A warrior decked out in black and dark purple armor, with a helmet molded into the face of a fierce dragon, appeared.

"When he's summoned, his ATK become double the ATK of my opponent's strongest monster. On my turn, he can negate every effect on my opponent's field. Excalibur will destroy Dancing Dolphin **(Lance 4000/Yusho 1700)**."

Yusho jumped off his monster and flipped in midair landing on his feet. "Since I used Crossed Fusion, I can't summon more monsters this turn, so I'll set one card. With that, I'll turn this duel over to you."

"Most impressive." Yusho stated. "I can see why you had a successful career as a hero." He drew. "Everything is in place. Ladies and gentlemen, watch as I use my level 4 White Fang Magician to give my level 4 Pendulum Sorcerer a tune up to Synchro for 8."

Lance was shocked. "You can Synchro Summon!?"

Everyone else in the crowd was just as stunned.

Yusho smiled. "I can do Fusion as well. I have every intention of doing not only it, but another Xyz summon as well. Now Synchro Summon **Performapal Sky Perseverance Magician(LV 8/3000/2500)**."

A Sky Magician in blue robes with wings appeared wielding two rings like weapons. "Now it's time to welcome back some friends as well as to reveal to you the true fate of Pendulums monsters." He raised his duel disk up.

"Pendulum Mosnters never go to the grave. They instead rest comfortably in the extra deck just waiting for their call to the stage. That does not apply to monsters used for an Xyz summon; however, I have more than enough monsters to achieve what I'm setting out to do.

On that note, it's time for another Pendulum Summon. Return to the field **Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer(LV 4/SC 2/1500/800)** , **White Wing Magician(LV 4/SC 1/1600/1400)** , and, making his debut, **Performapal Smile Sorcerer(LV 8/SC 1/2500/2000)**."

Pendulum Sorcerer and Wing Magician appeared alongside a blond haired spellcaster. "So, the stage is set. First things first, I use Smile Sorcerer to add a Smile Spell/Trap from my deck to my hand.

Now, in my hand I hold no card to do the fusion I promised, but that is fine as my Dissolver has the unique effect to allow me to fuse monsters from my hand or field without the need for the usual card.

So, I fuse Performapal Sky Magician in my hand with the Smile Sorcerer on my field. Fusion Summon Performapal **Sky Hope Magician(LV 8/3000/2500)**." A Sky Magician in dark blue attire with no wings and a rod appeared.

Zack was amazed. "He fusion summoned without a spell card."

Rio said, "That's Synchro and Fusion meaning he really can do the big three methods of our time."

"Of course, I cannot forget the Xyz summon, but that must wait as when Hope Magician is Fusion Summoned, I gain half his ATK as life points **(Lance 4000/Yusho 3200)**." Yusho stated. "Now it is the moment. I overlay White Wing Magician and Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer.

Xyz summon **Sky Defender Magician(R 4/O 2/1500/2500)** in defense mode." A Sky Magician grounded and kneeling before Yusho had a shield held out in front of him. "This magician can ATK while in DEF mode. When he does, uses his DEF as his ATK. I attack your Excalibur."

"Why would he attack a monster so much stronger than himself?"

"Because faithful audience, my Defender Magician can detach an overlay unit to activate a different effect depending on whose attacking. Defender's effect is to negate my opponent's monster effects when I declare an attack."

 **Dark Rebellion Excalibur(LV 8/0/0 effect)**

Lance was amazed. "What a powerful ability **(Lance 1500/Yusho 3200)**."

"Amazing! That Dueltainer practically swapped the flow of the battle."

"He's done more than that. Yusho has taken complete control of the battle."

"Maybe he has, but the Sentai Ranger isn't beat yet. I just know it."

"I now activate my face down **Astral Rebirth** allowing me to special summon a monster form my grave. If it's an Xyz monster, this card becomes a material on it. Thanks to Cross Fusion, I have the perfect target for my trap.

Come forth **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R4/O 1/2500/2000)**." A black and purple dragon appeared. "Astral Rebirth can count as the total cost needed to use my Xyz monster's effect. So, I detach it to cut one of your monster's attack in half, and he gains that lost ATK. I'll target **Sky Hope Magician(LV 8/1500/1500 effect)**."

 **Dark Rebellion(R 4/O 0/4000/2500 effect)**.

"Well, unless you have something to defend you, you have chosen the wrong monster." Yusho declared. "For Perseverance Magician can cut his own ATK in half to attack you directly this turn. Half of 3000 is 1500."

"I activate the graveyard effect of Astral Rebirth." Lance countered. "By banishing this card, I can either draw two cards or gain 2000 life points. I choose the later **(Lance 3500/Yusho 3200)**."

"My Perseverance Magician will still attack you directly **(Lance 2000/Yusho 3200)**. Now to prevent anything from ending this duel in any less than a spectacular fashion, I will perform an Xyz summon using my level 8 Fusion and Synchro Monster."

" _An Xyz summon using a Fusion and Synchro Monster!"_ Lance thought shocked, but not disbelieving that he could pull it off.

"Now I overlay my level 8 Sky Hope Magician and Sky Perseverance Magician. Xyz summon **Performapal Elder Sky Magician(R 8/O 2/3200/2500)**." An ancient sky magician with his wings and a black with trim attire appeared as golden rings orbited around him.

Yusho jumped into the air and clasped onto one of the rings as he used his momentum to rotate through them putting on a show for everyone.

"He's an amazing duelist."

"Can the Sentai Ranger really compete with him?"

"This is so much fun!"

Yusho said, "With that, I call an end to my turn."

Lance was determined to win, yet he couldn't help but smile. _"This Dueltainer is extraordinary. He's keeping his cool in his own way while by providing entertainment to everyone. He's done so much that people wouldn't have expected."_

He drew. "Well, you keep raising this duel to new heights forcing me to answer in kind. You've proven yourself more than capable, but I wonder how well you can handle what I'm about to throw your way."

Yusho chuckled. "You sound quite confident." He began flipping from ring to ring as the continued to orbit around his Sky Magician. "So, put on the show for these people. Show us what you got."

"Very well." Lance replied. "I activate **Premature Burial** by giving up 800 life points, I can summon a monster from my grave **(Lance 1200/Yusho 3200)**. With this effect, I will bring to the field the second material used in my Cross Fusion.

Debuting alongside Dark Rebellion is **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 0/2000/2000)**." A mighty warrior decked out in red armor and with a huge blade appeared. "The fun has only just begun because in my hand I hold two Rank-Up-Magic cards.

First, I will use **Rank-Up-Magic King's Legacy** on Excalibur. Using this on him allows me to rebuild the overlay network and Xyz summon a monster 4 ranks higher. Xyz summon **Heroic King-Arthur Pendragon(Rank 8/O 1/3500/3000)**."

A young man with flowing blond hair and adorned in silver and red armor appeared wielding the true Excalibur. "Now for a Rank-Up encore. I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Brilliant Chaos** on Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

 **Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon(R 5/O 1/3000/2500)**." A mighty Dark Rebellion with chaos energy flowing through its veins appeared. "This is my answer to what you have shown Yusho. This is my Xyz summoning."

Yusho smiled. "It's impressive, but what matters is what you do with them."

Lance jumped atop Dark Rebellion. "Trust me, my friends here will show you their true power. I first detach an overlay unit from King Arthur to target Elder…"

"Sorry, not happening." Yusho smiled. "Elder Sky Magician is unaffected by my opponent's card effects."

"Figures." Lance smiled. "Then he shall target your Sky Defender Magician negating his effects.I am granted life points equal to half that monster's ATK and Arthur gins the same amount to his ATK **(Lance 1950/Yusho 3200)**."

 **Heroic King-Arthur Pendragon(Rank 8/O 0/4250/3000)**. "Now for CXyz Dragon. Since he has Dark Rebellion as his material, I can detach it to make your Defender Magician lose all his ATK."

"I hope you have more to that effect because my Defender is in DEF mode." Yusho declared.

"Indeed, I do." Lance declared. "Just watch as I detach one overlay unit to reduce **Sky Defender Magician(R 4/O 2/0/2500)** ATK. You then take half your monster's ATK as damage **(Lance 1950/Yusho 2450)**."

"A powerful effect indeed." Yusho stated.

"It's not over yet as you take an additional 500 points of damage and Dark Rebellion gains 500 more ATK **(Lance 1950/Yusho 1950)**." **Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon(R 5/O 0/3500/2500)**.

"Just like that, he's evened the playing field."

"Yeah, these two are really going at it."

" _Lance is playing at his best, but this Yusho is going at him blow for blow. I wonder who will win?"_ Rio thought impressed.

"Now, it's time. Dark Rebellion Cyxz Dragon will destroy your Defender." Lance declared. "Then, King Arthur will destroy your Elder Sky Magician." Yusho smiled as he jumped down and removed one overlay unit before his monster was destroyed **(Lance 1950/Yusho 900)**.

"When the smoke cleared **Performapal Elder Sky Magician(R 8/O 1/4750/2500 effect)** was still on the field and stronger than Lance's King Arthur."

"What!?" Everyone in the crowd, including Rio and Lance, asked in shock.

Yusho removed his top hat. "Ladies and gentlemen, what you have just witnessed was the act of a lifetime. When Elder Sky Magician is about to be destroyed, I can detach one overlay unit. He is then destroyed, but ultimately returns to the field.

That is not all. His ATK is 500 points stronger than the strongest monster my opponent controls, and he retains any remaining Overlay units he left the field with." Yusho jumped back into the golden rings. "So, what will my co-star do next?"

"I will set one card and end my turn." Lance declared.

Yusho drew. "Considering the two monsters you have on the field; I will not do much other than attack your King Arthur **(Lance 1450/Yusho 900)**. It is your turn."

Lance drew. "I activate the effect of Brilliant Chaos from the grave. By banishing it, I can draw two more cards. I then activate my face down **Xyz Reborn** allowing me to revive **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 1/2000/2000)** again and attach Reborn to it as an material."

"Now I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Shining Order Force** on Excalibur allowing me to rebuild the overlay network. Xyz Summon **SXyz Heroic Champion-Nimue Excalibur(R 5/O 2/2500/2500).** " A warrior decked out in white, gold, and light red armor appeared.

"I'll add to his power by using the equip spell **Magnum Shield**. This equip spell works on warriors and grants them a boost to their ATK or DEF depending on their position. Since I'm using it on Nimue, and he's in ATK mode, he gains ATK equal to his original DEF."

 **SXyz Heroic Champion-Nimue Excalibur(R 5/O 2/5000/2500 spell)**.

"You keep upping this duel, but that attack isn't quite enough to end this." Yusho declared.

"Quite true, but Nimue's own effect is." Lance declared. "I attack your Elder Sky Magician with Nimue Excalibur. This allows me to detach one overlay unit making the damage your about to take double. More than enough to end this!"

"You would think so, but all this time I've had my face down." Yusho countered. "I activate **Spellcaster's Half**. Since you're attacking a Spellcaster, I can half the damage you're going to deal **(Lance 1450/Yusho 150)**. Don't forget, by detaching one overlay unit, **Elder Sky Magician(R 5/O 0/5500/2500 effect)** returns 500 ATK stronger than the strongest monster on the field."

Lance laughed as he jumped down from CXyz Dragon. "Just when I think I got you, you manage to prove me wrong." He smiled. "That said, your effect isn't perfect as it activated during the Damage Calculation.

At the end of said Calculation, **SXyz Heroic Champion-Nimue Excalibur(R 5/O 2/5500/2500 spell + effect)** is granted 500 more ATK making our monster's equal. I will then put Cxyz Dragon in defense mode and set one card."

Yusho drew. "Folks this turn may just be the finally." He smiled. "I activate **Clairvoyance**. This spell allows me to declare weather your face down is a spell or a trap. If I'm right, that card is destroyed, and I draw two cards. If I am wrong, the card is reset, and you draw two cards."

Lance smiled. "I see. You believe your next two cards could end this duel, so you're banking on a 50/50 chance. After all, our hands are small, so for all you know, I could have set a spell to throw you off."

Yusho smiled. "That could very well be the case, but I'm banking on that face down being a trap."

Lance revealed it. "It's the trap Undying Heroic Spirit." The trap was destroyed. "You were right."

Yusho drew two cards. "Well then, it looks like it's time to bring this show to a close. I activate the spell **Wonder Balloon**." A bunch of colorful balloons appeared. "By discarding cards from my hand, I can put a counter on this card for each card sent. I'll send two."

Then, by sending this card, with counters on it, to the grave I can target a monster you control and make it lose 1000 ATK for each counter. I target **SXyz Heroic Champion-Nimue Excalibur(R 5/O 2/3500/2500 spell + effect)**.

I could end the duel now, but there is a special card I'd like to share with you all. It is the card Smile Sorcerer gifted me many turns ago. I activate **Smile World** which grants all monsters on the field 100 ATK for every monster on the field until the end of the turn."

Smiling planets appeared as the area became that of space. Like the smiling planets, the monsters joined them.

 **Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon(R 5/O 0/3800/2500)**.

 **SXyz Heroic Champion-Nimue Excalibur(R 5/O 2/3800/2500 effect)**.

 **Elder Sky Magician(R 8/O 1/5800/2500 effect)**

The crowd was in awe at what they were seeing.

"Now Elder Sky Magician attack SXyz Heroic Champion-Nimue Excalibur." Yusho declared.

Excalibur was blasted with magic before exploding **(Lance 0/Yusho 150)**. Lance was thrown back and left looking at the star filled sky and planets above with a smile before they faded.

Despite his lose, Lance just couldn't help it. "So, this is Dueltaining…"

The crowd cheered for the end of a spectacular duel.

Lance stood up and approached Yusho before holding out a hand. "It was a great duel Yusho. I'm sorry, but my friend and I have an appointment to keep."

Yusho shook the hand. "I understand, but I must say you impressed me. Not only with your skills, but your natural talent for Dueltaining." He removed his hand and Lance now held a Smile Universe card with post it notes on the back.

'Once you got the time, I'd like to discuss something with you.' Then there was a phone number followed by more words. 'Call me to arrange a meeting.'

Lance pocketed the card. "Thank you, sir." He walked back into the crowd which parted to let him through as he approached Rio. "Alright, let's go."

Rio noticed that Lance seemed far more relaxed than he had before the duel, so she smiled with a nod. "Yeah."

They walked away as Yusho was swarmed by the crowd.

* * *

Performapal Dancing Dolphin was created by Energy Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Navyson2001: Who's yusho and yusaku?

Quillion9000:

Yusho Sakaki - (Canon) Father of Yuya Sakaki and Pioneer of Action Dueling. (Fanfiction) Pioneer of Pendulum Summoning in the past - Yes there is an explanation for this - and now Pioneer of Action Dueling and father or ? and ? (To be revealed)

Yusaku - (Canon) protagonist of Yugioh Vrains. (Fanfiction) Technically still the protag of Vrains, but the Link Dimension is gone.


	42. Catch Up

_**Heartland Tower**_

Yuto bolted awake and found himself in bed with Shay and Kite nearby looking at him. "Uh, what happened guys? The last thing I remember was seeing that guy and passing… Hold on, where is Lulu!" He looked out a window and saw that it was day. "Did you two…"

He stopped as he noticed the saddened looks on their faces.

"Oh…" Yuto stated.

Shay sighed. "Both Hart and Lulu have been taken Yuto."

Yuto's eyes went wide. "Hart as well? Who has them?"

"Someone who goes by Organization." Kite stated. "Best we can figure, he was a captive like them and decided to capture them himself after they were freed. We've had every resource at our disposal searching for them, but it's turned up nothing."

"In the meantime, we have people we trust looking at our decks." Shay stated. "When we find this guy, we want no uncertainty in defeating him."

"Resources at your disposal." He looked around the room and out the window realizing they were well above ground level. "Guys, where are we?"

Shay sighed and crossed his arms. "We tried to contact you, but it was hard to do when you were on the road for so long. A lot happened my friend. Lulu and Hart are both sick with diseases that the medical staff can only lessen."

"They're both sick." Yuto looked at them. "Can it be cured?"

Kite said, "Not by normal means." He nodded. "Right now, we are in Heartland Tower with Dr. Faker and Heartland himself. They are somewhere around here. We've had access to the best medical equipment and professionals, yet they haven't been able to do a thing."

"Okay, but what are these not so normal means you speak of?" Yuto asked.

Kite took out Number 62 and showed it to Yuto who reached out to grab it until Kite pulled It back. "These cards are dangerous to most people as they bring out one's desires to the extreme. Shay and I created something called Photon Mode that repels that desire even when not active.

"We've been able to collect these cards for Faker and Heartland." Shay continued. "They say if we collect all 100, we'll have the power to heal Hart and Lulu." He remembered Yuma, Lance, and the Arclights. "It's not been easy."

"There are those who wish to collect the Numbers for their own reasons." Kite stated. "Duelists that aren't to be taken lightly."

Yuto nodded. "That's saying something coming from you." He stood up. "Alright, I may not have been here when you guys needed me, but I'm here now." He pointed at himself. "Give me Photon Mode. That way I can help save Hart and Lulu as well as collect those Numbers."

They were surprised.

"Are you sure Yuto?" Shay asked.

Yuto nodded determined. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't do what I could to help?" He smiled. "Don't be worried about be slowing you down because I've gotten a lot better through my travels."

"You were good before, so we don't doubt it; however, what about the tournament? The other Number Hunters are going to be in the finals, so without a completed Heart Container, you aren't going to be much help."

Yuto smirked. "It took me two days to actually find enough duelist…" He pulled out his completed Heart Container "…but I am in."

Kite looked at Shay and they nodded. "Alright Yuto, you're in."

Shay said, "In these times, it'll be great to have another person we can trust around."

"I won't let you guys down." He produced his deck and gave it to Shay. "See what you can do for my Phantom Knights. This way, you'll know I won't slow you down."

Shay nodded. "To know that for certain, we'll have to duel once everything is settled."

"You got it Shay." Yuto stated.

 _ **Shane's Hotel Room**_

Shane and Dark Mist were inspecting a suitcase filled with cards while his deck was laid out before him. Without the need to collect any more Heart Pieces, and lay low, it was one of the few things he could do.

Then, he got a call on his D-pad from Reiji and he immediately answered it. "Mr. Akaba…" You never knew who could be listening in. "…what can I do for you, sir?"

"I'm calling because I need you to establish contact with Lance's group." Reiji stated. "After the Lancer's pulled out, our systems picked up every summoning method form Ritual to Link with several of them coming from that group."

"Sir, you say every summoning method?" Shane asked. "Is it possible that the Barian's have grown stronger than what was predicted?"

"This wasn't the Barian's." Reiji stated. "While they are still a real threat, and we picked up the usual signal from Organization, this has increased the danger. We detected Fusion readings far stronger than anyone save Lance Hogan."

"The Fusion Dimension. Sir, I thought there was no way they could become active." Shane stated. "You showed us the…"

"Things change." Reiji stated. "Now, I'm counting on you."

Shane calmly replied. "Yes sir." They both hung up and he looked at Dark Mist. "You heard that, right?"

Dark Mist nodded. **"I did."** He phased into Shane. **"Do not worry, for I shall not reveal myself."**

Shane began to collect his deck until he heard his D-pad go off again. He saw that it was Rio, and from the looks of his missed calls, she'd been trying to reach him.

 _ **Tsukumo Residence: Yuma's Attic**_

Yuma had certainly been distressed with Tori not remembering master Roku. It was only made worse as he realized that he both remembered learning under Roku and learning under Lance how to do the same things.

In both instances, he lost to Kaze, Caswell and Shane beat him, they all train with either one. It was so confusing, and up until he passed out from exhaustion, he'd discussed it with Astral who shared both sets of memories and confusion.

Now, Yuma was awoken by his duel pad ringing. "No, I'm too tired to…"

Yuma bolted awake as he realized he had even more memory problems than before. He now both remembered Lance as his best friend and grandma adopting him as a Tsukumo a year prior after Lance's parents died. That was another thing.

Now Yuma remembered Lance's parents as both alive and dead. He remembered Zeera training Tori and now Lance training Tori. Astral appeared and they both looked at one another. Without words, they knew they had the same memory problems once again.

" **There is a simple way to prove it Yuma."** Astral looked at the way out of the attic and to the room below. **"I now recall that when I arrived, that room was Lance's and this yours as opposed to both being yours."**

Yuma jumped out of his hammock while ignoring the duel pad which had gone silent. He climbed down the ladder only to see a room much like the one he remembered entering whenever he stayed the night at Lance's.

Shelves of books and posters of duel monsters around the room, neat and tidy, and sparsely decorated with a desk, bed, and dresser. Both Yuma and Astral stood they're in disbelief only to be broken out of it as Yuma finally registered his duel pad which was ringing again.

"Maybe that's Lance who will tell me this is all some dream." Yuma rushed back up and answered the thing. "Hello."

Rio was on the other end. "Yuma, I'm calling you on behalf of Lance. The Number Club is meeting at Shark and I's home. There is much we need to discuss."

Yuma was still shocked, but his memories, as well as what happened last night, compelled him to ask a question. "Is Lance alright?"

Rio replied, "He's as alright as can be expected. Look, a lot has happened, but he's doing better than he was this morning. Just meet us at my place. I'm going to try to get everyone I can to meet us."

Yuma was quick to say, "I'll definitely be there." Rio then hung up and Yuma went about preparing himself. "Things are even more complicated than I thought they'd be. Astral, what do you think is wrong with Lance?"

" **I do not know Yuma."** He closed his eyes. **"Something tells me that everything that went on last night, with Quatro's family and those Academia duelists, does not bode well for this meeting."**

Yuma was shocked. "That's right." He shook his head. "Man, so much happened last night that I wouldn't believe it had it not happened. It just seems like one strong duelist after another turns up to duel us."

Astral nodded. **"That may be Yuma, but we cannot let Roku down. Remember, we must keep dueling."**

Yuma nodded determined. "If we got time before the finals, we should head up to Roku's Duel Sanctuary to see what he wants us to find."

" **A good idea, but for now, we must take things one step at a time. I fear there is much we do not know."** Astral stated.

Yuma continued to get dressed. "You're right." He was done getting ready. "Let's go."

Fortunately, Haru and Kari had been out shortly after Yuma returned, and he had yet to hear them downstairs. Yuma remembered that Kari wasn't particularly happy that Lance had been hurt while Haru trusted Rio to look after him.

 _ **Kastle Residence**_

Lance and Rio arrived at her home only for Vega to come running out and hug Lance. "Dad, I heard from Uncle Shark that you were okay, but I was so worried. I saw you in that graveyard, and you looked so down."

Lance smiled and hugged the kid back. "It's okay Vega. I'm doing better now. Your mother and an entertaining fellow helped my perspective and put my mind at ease."

Shark walked on out certainly a little grumpy, but that was down to the fact that he wasn't used to so many people in his house at once considering he was a loner for quite some time. Well, he was a little miffed at Lance and Rio.

"I'd have been fine with you two arriving a little later, but I didn't expect you'd take this much time." Shark stated.

He was admittedly curious about Lance's new look, but he wasn't one to really care enough to comment on it. Heck, he's seen some strange things already anyways.

Lance nodded. "It's my bad man, but we're here. What about everyone else?"

"Yuma, Tori, Nelson, Cat, Taiki, and Shane are inside." Shark stated.

"Ah, he did make it." Rio stated. "I was uncertain since it seemed like it took quite some time to get through to him than anyone else."

Lance nodded. "With everyone here, let's get started."

Lance, Rio, Vega, and Shark entered the home and walked into the living room which caused everyone to stop and stare at Lance. It was understandable since, while he did look like himself, there were certainly differences.

"Well, I guess I'll start." Lance stated. "I mean, I did technically call you out here, so it's only fair."

So, Lance told them everything he told Rio. How he was Link and Lance, two souls in one. His brother Zarc who rampaged in the future and Ray who ultimately ended up stopping him. Shane, without showing it, made note of Lance's story.

Of course, Lance made sure to tell them about his memory problem. It also may have seemed unimportant, but he told them of his duel with Yusho as that had huge ramifications going into everything they were to discuss.

"So, Astral and I aren't the only ones who remember what others don't." Yuma stated.

Everyone else was confused yet accepting since neither Lance nor Yuma's ever gave them a reason to doubt them.

"I guess you weren't tired enough to hallucinate things Yuma." Tori stated. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Yuma smiled. "I honestly thought I might have been until I conferred with Astral and Lance's word has only confirmed that what I remember is correct."

Caswell looked at Lance. "So, you come from the future with summoning methods that we haven't, or are just now, seeing."

Lance nodded. "Yes; however, there are certain fallacies with what had been and what is. Yusho Sakaki shouldn't even be born, yet I dueled him before coming here. What's more, he called himself a Dueltainer.

That said, he did use Pendulum cards; however, not all of them were Performapal like the deck he should have had. No, that deck, except for quite a few extra deck monsters he did have, is now with me.

"You also have 9 decks and all the summoning methods on hand?" Caswell asked.

Lance nodded. "That is correct, and, as I now remember, the dragons with the names of summoning methods were my big brother Zarc's. I'm not sure if it's my presence,  
Zarc's defeat, and/or some third party's doing, but the past has changed. I may not remember the past, but I can feel it in my soul that this isn't what it should be."

Caswell looked at his deck box on his belt. _"6 summoning methods. Once again Lance pulls ahead, and I only feel as though I'm falling further behind.'_

Cat noticed this and decided to pat his back.

" _This explains why Lance has such high readings for Fusion. Synchro, and Xyz."_ Shane thought.

Dark Mist spoke to him. _**"Don't forget, he has those same readings for Ritual, Link, and Pendulum. With many decks, he's become more unpredictable. Even if he is unsure how to use them, something tells me he'll learn, and those white cards will reveal what they are."**_

Nelson said, "Okay, that's a lot to take in, but considering everything we've faced, it's not unbelievable."

"Even I believe it, and I'm new to this compared to all of you." Taiki added.

Lance nodded. "Well, the fact that you're here means you got a place in the Number Club if you want it?"

Taiki crossed his arms and genuinely said, "Who am I to say no?" He then smirked at Yuma deciding to antagonize him. "It sounds like, based on Rio's calls and Yuma's lose to me, that you could use a strong duelist in your club."

Yuma grunted. "Hey, I've gotten a lot better since we dueled, and I'm still in the tournament."

Taiki took out his Heart Container which was full. "So am I."

Without Zeera or Crow around, the world had to correct itself somehow.

Lance spoke up. "Alright you two, that's enough. Save it for later. Right now, there is still much we must discuss. For instance, everything that went down from last evening to this morning. I think everyone of us has something to share."

"Sorry teacher, but I don't." Shane put on a frown that was about half real. "I also feel bad that I didn't pick up your call last night. My D-Pad quit on me after I got my last Heart Piece, and I had to get a new one. By the time everything was working, I got the call from Rio.

Lance nodded with a reassuring smile. "I don't blame you for anything Shane. It's unfortunate, but it happens. We can't change that."

"I think the easiest way to get everything out there would be to go through what exactly happened from each of our perspectives." Rio stated. "That way it'll be easier to collect all the facts."

Lance nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. I suppose this all starts, at the earliest, with Yuma, Tori, Astral, and I. the four of us had met up and gotten candy from some stalls when Lulu and Hart, the siblings of Kite and Shay, suddenly appeared."

"You mean the Number Hunters?" Caswell asked.

Tori nodded. "They were going to be hit by a truck until Yuma and Lance jumped into action saving them. Afterwards, we took them to Yuma's home where we all had dinner. Once they adjourned for the night, we got to talking."

Yuma said, "Eventually, Hart climbed out the window. We later found out that he left to look for caramels to give to his brothers. It turns out that long-ago Kite and Shay were trying to leave with their siblings. Caramels became an important symbol that Hart linked to strength.

"It was a revelation that would come later for Yuma and is getting a little ahead in the story." Lance stated. "I personally broke away from the group after my pendant warned me that Rio, Nelson, Shark, and Organization were in trouble."

"I suppose this is where we jump in." Rio stated. "I was caught up in a duel with Vetrix at the beginning of the night."

"Trey." Shark simply replied.

"I took on Quatro." Nelson stated.

"Organization dueled Dos." Lance stated. "I called in as much help as I could. I went to aid Rio, Caswell and Cat were sent to Shark, Lloyd went after his brother, and my parents originally went after Dos.

Not even I'm certain who appeared then if they didn't. Maybe that's a hole this world has created with whatever happened, but I digress. Let's continue on with sorting everything out, so that we don't get confused."

Tori nodded. "Yuma, Lulu, and I found Hart on this bridge, and soon after three other Number Hunters, who seem to be working with Kite and Shay, arrived. Kala, Dextra, and Nistro. Lulu and I took on Dextra and Kala while Nistro was whisked away to duel some masked stranger."

Caswell perked up at this. "Did he wear an altered Ra Yellow uniform."

Tori shook his head. "A brown cloak. Anyways, we had Yuma take Hart and run while Lulu and I dueled the Number Hunters defeating them."

Lance nodded. "I think next the duelist facing the Arclights should go since it'd have taken time for Yuma to move Hart."

"My brother may have been on his way, but I never saw him." Nelson stated clearly worried. "I lost to Quatro and most notably he did bring out this ranked up version of his monster using a something called Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force."

Barian was a familiar word to everyone there.

Shark simply said. "Before I defeated Trey, Caswell and Cat appeared. They wanted to help, but I didn't need it. They were soon taken by some guy named Kaze. Unsure what happened to them, but after Trey's defeat, a robot of Zane Truesdale appeared.

He defeated me, but some girl atop an aircraft intruded into the duel only to be immediately defeated. Trey ensnared me. I tried to struggle free, but I was capture. In the end, I was teleported away."

"A girl atop a hovercraft." Lance and Rio stated before nodding to one another.

"We know who you're talking about." Rio stated. "Anna Kaboom."

"You mean that girl who used to bully Lance because she loved him?" Tori stated.

Lance was surprised. "You knew, yet you never told me!?"

Tori looked at him. "I thought you knew and weren't interested."

"No, I didn't know, but I faced her well before these events." Lance stated. "We came to terms of being friends."

Rio nodded. "Now that's out of the way, we can get to my duel with Vetrix. He beat my Blackwing deck and would have taken me if it weren't for Lance coming in. At the same time, Declan Akaba's butler, James, came in to make sure he did.

Lance protected me, and next thing I know, my deck is completely different." She showed it to them. "Then, Lance and I are in a duel with Vetrix and James." She was deciding to leave out their shared vision.

"Then Vega here…" She pointed to the boy. "…suddenly appeared using his own display of magic that Vetrix wanted. So, Lance and I were now dueling to protect each other and an unconscious kid. We ended up defeating them and escaped with Vega."

"As for Caswell and me, we lost every time to Kaze." Cat stated. "The two of us dueled him together, but we never beat him."

Yuma said, "I suppose that leaves Hart and me. We arrived at the place Hart wanted to go and where he thought he'd find caramels, the windmills. Lulu had given me some, so I gave them to him.

I was about to offer to take him back to his brothers when the last of the Arclights, Quinton, appeared. He took Hart away. I walked down and was confronted by Kite who informed me that I shouldn't have let Hart go. I got him to include me in on the hunt for "

"Yuma was only able to get a hold of so many of us." Tori stated. "It appears for good reason."

"Rio and I were called, but it took a few attempts as Vega saw Rio and I as his mother and father. It came as a great shock." Lance stated.

Everyone who hadn't paid him much mind due to everything else now looked at Vega.

"He does share similar traits to how you used to look and how Rio looks." Cat stated.

Nelson nodded. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was your son."

Caswell nodded. "We know what you say is true about his appearance, and I'm fairly certain I'd remember seeing a child that looks like him go missing. His features and heterochromia aren't common. Still, take him to the police station to confer after this before keeping him."

Rio said. "I'll handle it." She didn't want to say it, but deep down she hopped Vega wasn't missing because she didn't want to give the boy up. "Anyways, Lance and I took Vega with us as we met up with Yuma and Tori at Heartland Academy."

"From there, we traversed to the museum where we met up with Shay and Kite. Things were uneasy and tense, but we came to a consensus that we could put aside our differences and work together if it meant saving our friends and family."

"Little did they know I freed myself, and even though I can't explain it, some crimson energy came from all us captives." Shark continued. "This resulted in everyone becoming free including Lulu who that man in brown cloak brought in.

Soon after, this friend of Kite and Shay, Yuto, arrived. Together we dueled Vetrix as his children went to deal with the intruders, Lance's group that had arrived. Just so I don't have to say it later, we defeated Vetrix."

"We got inside and had to break up to duel pairs of Arclights. Kite and I began dueling Dos and Trey. Dos used her family's power, that of a crest, to revert my mind set to that of the scared kid I once was." Lance informed.

Rio nodded. "Vega and I tried to get him back as he played pitifully, and Kite kept them in the game. Eventually, Vega and I intruded on the duel to protect Lance when we could no longer reach him."

"Unfortunately, they could not as Dos had blocked them out, but my dragons could." Lance stated. "They increased my power and broke the seal bringing me back. Even though Trey put up one heck of a fight, we won."

Yuma suddenly realized something. "Oh, I just remembered." He looked at Lance. "You told us about Link Summoning, and last night Quinton used Link Summoning against Shay and I in our duel."

Everyone was shocked except for Tori who had been there. "It's true."

"What monsters did he Link summon?" Lance asked.

"Dillingerous Dragon, Plasma Core Link Dragon, and Borrel Core Link Dragon." Yuma stated. "Didn't you say your brother had dragons that had a summoning method in their name?"

Lance nodded. "Dillingerous Dragon is a rather common Link monster, but Plasma Core Link Dragon was my brother's alright." He closed his eyes. "That said, I have it as well, but it's another mystery."

"In the end, Shay and I won." Yuma stated. "Then you arrived with everyone else as Quinton and Quatro left. From there, Yuto, appeared, both of you blacked out, your unconscious bodies glowed, and we were suddenly at Heartland Academy."

"That's where we ran into Organization who had taken the freed, yet still unconscious Lulu and Hart." Tori looked at Nelson. "He had your brother as well, but he gave you back."

Nelson looked sadly at the ground. "So, big brother did come for me, but he must have lost to someone as Organization was chained up with Shark."

"After, Kite and Shay took Yuto, Shark, Rio, and Vega left with Lance, and Yuma and I walked along the streets. Eventually, Yuma got it in his head to run off in search of his father, but I put a stop to it. Well, Roku did in his other memories."

Yuma nodded. "Yep, but our troubles, I guess everyone's, were only just beginning."

After hearing everything he did, Yuma was coming to realize that they'd all likely had to face more trouble. Trouble like Roku, he, and Tori had to face after the Arclights and Lancers.

"After Roku and I's duel, we were approached by Seto and Mokuba Kaiba themselves as young as they were in Yugi Muto's time. They had these orbs that could allow them to teleport themselves and others.

Roku was taken by Kaiba while we were taken by Mokuba. Unfortunately, Roku would lose as would Tori and me. We also found out that I was meant to be captured. Mokuba used a Cubic archetype."

"Fortunately, a duelist interrupted the duel. She had an orb as well, but considering she was after Mokuba instead of us, I think this duelist was against Academia." Tori stated.

Yuma nodded. "After they left, Roku appeared, spoke to us, and vanished. Afterwards, Tori lost all memory of him."

Caswell sighed. "Cat and I came across three Academia soldiers, none of which we recognized, in a parking lot. I can't seem to remember why they were there, but Cat and I dueled the masked Ra I mentioned earlier."

"We didn't seem worth any more time after, but this one guy, also a duelist, seemed to really draw his attention." Cat explained. "He told us to go, so I got Caswell out of there."

"I think that just leaves us." Rio stated. "We were home when some Academia people showed up announcing their presence. Two duelists got in their way seeing they were in the wrong as we ran with Lance. I called in any available help and got through to Taiki.

He arrived as we were confronted by a young, teenage Syrus Truesdale who shot out one of those red tethers. Taiki blocked it and dueled Syrus. Based on the message I got from him later, he was able to pull out a tie."

"That's right." Taiki confirmed.

Rio continued. "Finally, we ran into someone who looked like Jaden Yuki and this green haired kid. Vega and I dueled them and won, but they were holding back. That left Shark who safely got Lance to this hotel where we rested until he woke up and changed to look like this.

Lance nodded. "Alright, to sum up our situation Kite, Shay, Kala, Dextra, and Nistro are Number Hunters after Numbers just like Yuma and I; however, maybe we can reach a deal with them given last night. Next, the Arclights who are Number Hunters, but seem less hospitable.

Then, Academia who seems to contain long dead/old duelist or duelist we don't know anything about. They seem to have the ability to remove people from this world and almost everyone's memories.

We also have The Lancers led by the mysterious Declan Akaba which includes its own force of strong duelist as well as Organization who, if Cat is to be believed, serves some place called Barian World. Finally, at least two people who we can't determine the faction of."

"Given what we've all said, I think you got it Lance." Nelson stated. "That leaves the questions of what we do?"

"There isn't really much we can do. These various factions are after Yuma and me, yet we don't know the location of most of our enemies. Kite and his group may be the only ones we know of. Back when the Numbers first appeared, I helped Lulu return to her brothers.

At the time, I didn't think much of where she wanted me to take her; however, she was taking me to Heartland Tower. Given the fact that she was sick, it's likely that's where she lives. Which would mean our current enemy on that front could be larger than we know."

"You mean Mr. Heartland could be in league with Kite and Shay?" Tori asked.

"Possibly or it could be the other way around." Lance shook his head. "As much as I want to say we take the fight to them, it's clear we aren't ready even if we could do it. Heartland Tower is not a place to go storming. I'm afraid all we can do is prepare our decks.

On that note, those of us who can wield Numbers, should get to exchanging them amongst ourselves. There are Numbers in this room Astral has yet to absorb for his memory fragments and dividing them will ensure no one is carrying to many Numbers."

Yuma nodded. "This will be your choice how many Numbers you carry. We aren't going to force a set amount or any on you if you don't want them. If you want to carry any Numbers, you're welcome to follow Lance and I into the kitchen."

With those words, Tori and Rio gave up their Numbers for now but requested them back. Lance and Yuma nodded before entering the kitchen followed by Shark. Rio already had her Number and Tori wasn't sure if taking any more was a good idea.

While Nelson thought he was a decent duelist, he did not feel too comfortable taking Numbers himself. Shane, of course, could take some Numbers; however, that wasn't a viable option. All it would do it force him to craft some lie that could be seen through.

There was no way he was about to risk it. Caswell, Cat, and now Taiki knew full well they couldn't hold the Numbers. This was something that bugged Caswell as he just continued to feel weaker compared to the others.

 _ **Tsukumo Residence, Later…**_

After Number cards were exchanged, Yuma and Lance made their way home. It was odd for Lance to think of it as such, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He had no idea what happened, so there was nothing he could do to fix this.

Hey, it wasn't all bad. Sure, he wished things could go back to how he remembered them, but it was easy to see Yuma, Haru, and Kari as family. He did spend a great deal of time with them throughout their many

Yuma looked at Lance. "So, are you okay?"

Lance sighed. "Well, it'll take some getting used to, but I'm as okay as can be expected." He shook his head. "That said, I'm more concerned with making sure my decks are at their best. We have a lot of work to do if we want a chance against the duelists we've been facing."

Yuma nodded. "Agreed."

As they were about to enter the house, Kari whipped the door open and she seemed angry. "Lance Tsukumo-Hogan, I don't know what you were thinking, but I thought we discussed this. You and Yuma get to duel so long as you're safe while doing it."

Yuma hid behind Lance in fear, but the multi-deck use was steadfast. "Sorry Kari." He shook his head. "I've been as safe as possible, but some of the opponents we've dueled aren't easy. I'll do better in the future."

"You better young man." Kari sighed in relief. "Just come on inside you two."

So, Yuma and Lance entered the house.

Lance whispered. "I'm not exactly sure, but what do you think her reaction will be to Vega."

Yuma whispered. "No idea, but I say we give it time."

They both nodded.

* * *

This isn't only a list but to let you know all the duelist that you get the chance to potentially have face off. That's right, I'm letting you guys decide the initial match ups. If multiple, different matches for any character are sent in, I will do my best to fit them in as they move up the brackets. You can submit a review or PM me. Expect this list to be updated down the line as characters are revealed and/or who's aligned with who.

27 Competitors

 **Number Club:**

1\. Lance

2\. Tori

3\. Rio

4\. Shark

5\. Nelson

6\. Taiki

 **Photon-Number Hunters:**

7\. Kite

8\. Shay

9\. Yuto

10\. Kala

11\. Dextra

12\. Nistro

 **Lancer:**

13\. Shane

 **Crest-Number Hunters:**

14\. Dos

15\. Trey

16\. Quatro

17\. Vetrix

 **Barian/Mind Controlled-Group** :

18\. Organization

19\. Lloyd

20\. Hart

21\. Lulu

 **Link Dimension-Group** :

22\. Yusaku

23\. Revolver/Ryoken

24\. Sam (Bracelet Girl of Link)

25\. Yuven(Yu Boy of Link

 **Fusion Dimension (Resistance)-Group** :

26\. Aster

27\. Bastion

* * *

 _ **Total Numbers: 78**_

 _ **Lance's Numbers: 12, 16, 21, 52, 54, 57, 61, 83, 86**_

 _ **Yuma's Numbers: 11, 13, 28, 31, 34, 39, 50, 85**_

 _ **Shark's Numbers: 17, 19, 32, 37, 47**_

 _ **Rio's Number: 26 (Changed)**_

 _ **Tori's Number: 7**_

 _ **Kite's Numbers: 10, 14, 20, 30, 38, 53, 56, 62, 90, 92, 95**_

 _ **Shun's Numbers: 24, 55, 59, 67, 68, 70, 72, 74, 87, 89, 91**_

 _ **Shane's Numbers: 22, 25, 45, 48, 75, 96**_

 _ **Vector's Numbers: 43, 66**_

 _ **Dos' Numbers: 23, 78**_

 _ **Quatro's Numbers: 15, 40, 88**_

 _ **Trey's Numbers: 6, 33, 36**_

 _ **Quinton/Ryoken's : 9 (Changed)**_

 _ **Vetrix: 8, 69**_

 _ **Organization's Numbers: 18, 27, 29, 35, 41, 42, 49, 51, 63, 77, 82, 84, 93**_


	43. Take the Tower

_**Warehouse**_

Organization stood in front of a mirror having discarded his cloak for the time being. He now wore a dark blue suit with the jacket part kept open to reveal a forest green dress shirt. Lloyd stood behind him having cut the pony tail off.

The controlled friend was making what remained of his orange hair tidy. Hart and Lulu, fully healed thanks to Shark, stood off to the side. Suddenly, the mirror glowed with white and crimson energy as two figures appeared.

One was Zach bound by crimson chains while the other was an intimidating figure. This figure had a demonic form with luminous, inflamed eyes, shady red skin, and dim wings that appears to be a black carapace. He also has a large, luminous red eye at the center of his abdomen

"I figured you were persisting within Orion." The figure stated. "That would explain the oddities in how I have conducted myself thus far."

"If you think I'm just going to give up Thousand…" Orion began.

"My name is Don Thousand boy." Don Thousand stated. "Do remember the name of your god, Barian."

"What use is a god who can't compete with the powers of the body I inhabit?" Orion asked. "You have yet to gain full control even after all this time. Some god."

"A mere speed bump as your influence has not stopped my plans from progressing. It has only provided a minor annoyance." Don Thousand stated.

"Well, that's all I need to be until someone defeats you." Orion stated. "Preferably Nasch."

"Oh, you do not put any faith in your little brother or sister?" Don Thousand asked.

Orion looked down. "They aren't my family, Thousand."

"At least you understand that." Don held his pointer finger to his thumb. "Now, while I do enjoy our chats, I must be off. There is much to do, and I must act before the end of the day."

He snapped and the mirror returned to normal.

It was at this moment that Lloyd spoke with no emotion. "I am done Zach."

"Thank you, Lloyd." He walked past him and the children before opening a portal which led to the control room of Heartland Tower. "Remain here you three." He walked through the portal. "I have business to attend to."

 _ **Heartland Tower Control Room**_

Organization walked in getting everyone's attention while pulling out a certain spell card and declaring, "From this day onwards, you serve Barian World."

Immediately, everyone in that room was ensnared by the powers of Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force. This resulted in no one within the building being alerted to the danger.

Every member in that room stood up. "We shall serve Barian World."

"Good." Organization smiled. "I want the tower put on lock down. No one gets out or in. In addition, isolate Kite, Shay, and Orbital. Direct security to the lobby."

"We will do as you ask in the name of Barian World."

They got to work as Organization left the room. Almost immediately, alarms blared as the tower was locked down from the outside. As Organization walked, he used the spell to ensnare any employee he came across.

 _ **Kite and Shay's Lab**_

Kite and Shay stood back with Orbital as Yuto stood in the center of the room. His clothing had changed to the same white of Photon Mode.

"Maters Kite and Shay, all readings are positive." Orbital stated. "Your friend's Photon Mode is good to go."

Kite nodded. "Good."

Shay said, "Alright, power down Yuto. Photon Mode can put a strain on the body, so it's only to be used in duels."

Yuto nodded and turned Photon Mode off. "I can see both the benefits and faults it has, but I'll do anything to rescue Lulu and Hart."

Kite looked to the wall as a panel opened and a suitcase was revealed. "Seems our decks are finished."

The Galaxy user took the suitcase out only for the alarms to blare not even a moment later.

"We're they actually done!?" Yuto shouted.

Kite and Shay looked at each other before their room's power cut out fully.

"Orbital, status report." Kite ordered.

"Right away master Kite!" Orbital moved over to a monitor and plugged himself in getting the thing started only to find the screen blank and all functions deactivated. "We are completely cut off from the rest of the tower."

"That's bad, right?" Yuto asked.

Shay and Kite nodded to one another.

"Considering the alarm for a lockdown went off before power shut down to our lab, it's likely we're being stormed by some outside force. In short, we're under attack, and Kite and I have been sectioned off to keep us out."

"Orbital, leave the computer and open the door." Kite passed Shay and Yuto their decks before taking his own. "If we can't rely on technology, we'll see what's out there for ourselves."

"Right away Master Kite." Orbital stated as he moved over to the door and jacked into it. "Master Kite, there's more to this than I thought. The doors are sealed and locked via the tower systems."

"Then hack through them." Kite crossed his arms. "This tower has nothing on our technology."

"Be quick about it Orbital." Shay added.

"Yes sirs!" Orbital stated as he began to work diligently.

 _ **Hallway Leading to the Lobby**_

Nistro ran along the halls until stopping as he saw all the security men and women rush into the entrance of the building. Considering this whole situation was bizarre, he decided against rushing in and worked his way to the doorway. Once there, the Heroic duelist investigated the room.

 _ **Lobby**_

Organization waited as the tower's security force flowed into the room. He made sure to shift around where he stood so everyone could see him. Other than that, he never made a move.

"So, you're the one whose taken over the towers systems. I don't know who you are but freeze where you stand."

Organization pulled out his spell card which cast its red glow "You are all under Barian World's control."

 _ **Hallway**_

Nistro heard Organization speak. "You are all under Barian World's control."

He couldn't see much from where he was, but he did notice a strange, crimson glow.

The Heroic Duelist then heard the entire force speak together as they relaxed. "We serve Barian World."

" _Barian World?"_ Nistro questioned.

"Your first orders are to bring Nistro, Dextra, and Kala to me." Organization chuckled. "Do hurry as one of your targets is observing us as we speak."

Nistro knew what he had to do. He may not have liked it, but he had to run. It was more important to secure his co-workers and bosses who he just heard weren't under this Barian World's control.

There was the thought that he might be lying, but Nistro was willing to take that risk. Especially since he had no idea exactly how everyone in there fell under such control. All he saw was the crimson glow.

Nistro brought up his D-pad, but it was down. _"I've been blocked out of Heartland's systems meaning I can't keep track of them, but they can keep track of me."_ He took out his deck and threw the D-pad away. _"I may have to settle for getting whoever I can out."_

Nistro saw Dextra and Kala running towards him.

"Nistro, our comm links are down." Dextra stated. "What's going on?"

Nistro noticed they were near the door to the stairs and there was a rather large, sturdy table nearby. "The tower is being overtaken. Considering what I saw, he's got control of the entire security force and communications. There's no telling who else."

"Someone managed to sneak in that far?" Kala asked.

A large group of guards came upon them.

"Come with us you three. Barian World needs your service."

Nistro grit his teeth before throwing the door to the stairs open and pushing the girls in. Some of the guards rushed him, but Nistro grabbed one of them, swung him into the guards closest to him, and threw him into the other guards knocking them down.

Kala and Dextra looked at him in shock. It wasn't at what he just did. but the fact that Nistro was still standing there as opposed to joining them.

Nistro said, "You two, get to the garage and use one of the vehicles to bust out. I'll stay behind." He slammed the door closed. "I may not like them, but I'll get Kite and Shay out!"

The guards charged him together, but Nistro moved quickly pushing the table so that it half covered the door before the guards started attacking him.

"Nistro, open the door!" Dextra shouted as she banged on it.

Kala joined her. "Move whatever…"

Nistro grunted as two guards slammed into him. "I said go!" He pushed the two guards off before pushing them into the guards behind them. "You won't have much time before they bust in on you from a lower or higher floor. Ditch the D-pads!"

With that, he was off down the hall chased by half the current group while others ran to the elevators. Dextra and Kala didn't like it; however, Nistro was proving himself trustworthy. Even if they didn't really like his personality, they could agree that he'd see Kite and Shay out.

Dextra sighed. "Come on, we can't let Nistro do this in vain."

Kala nodded. "Agreed."

They both put their decks away, threw the D-pads, and bolted down the stairs.

 _ **Main Floor of the Tower**_

Heartland was looking around the immediate area for anything he could do from the controls he had; however, he wasn't smart like those who worked for him. Even they could not do anything other than confirm that the lock down was an inside job.

You knew things were bad when Faker himself, rather than the hologram he used, came into the room. He didn't pay any mind to Heartland at all rather he was looking at the screens which were displaying locks.

"Stand aside." Faker declared. "I'm here to take back control."

He walked up to a monitor as Heartland asked. "Sir, surely you could have…"

"All power to my room was deactivated, so I'll have to make do with what we got here to regain control." Faker stated as he began working. "What exactly is going on here Heartland?"

Before he, or any worker, could respond, Organization appeared on a screen still within the lobby. "Good day Dr. Faker." He pulled down his hood. "It has been a long time, but we have both been secluded with our work."

"Zach?" Faker questioned.

Organization chuckled. "That is correct. Glad to see you remember me after my time as your apprentice. That said, I'm not here to talk about that particular bit of past instead let us discuss our recent pasts."

"You've been missing for years now." Faker stated. "What are you referring to that would lead you to attack me?"

"Oh, there are many things I could talk about good doctor." Organization stated. "I could be here to get revenge for Kazuma and Byron since you're the reason they're gone, but that would be a lie. No, I'm here to take over rather than be an observer like the former Barian we sent to you."

"Barian… Do you mean that figure that came to me?" Faker shook his head as he quickly processed this information. "If that's what his attack is about, surly you can call it off. I had no intention of going against our deal. We will destroy Astral World if you heal my children."

"A kind gesture, right?" Organization chuckled. "Not when you find out that we were the cause of their sickness." Faker froze. "Before you try to deny it, it's all true. Our former team member gave your children their sickness, rather power, to destroy Astral World.

In the end, our former Emperor decided to sit back and let you handle things; however, he's no longer with us. I've decided to pick up where he left, but I don't work as he does." He crossed his arms.

"On that note, Faker, I was the one who took your children." Organization opened a portal allowing for a brief glimpse of the children before closing it. "They're healed and under my control."

Faker's blood was beginning to boil as those were his children no matter if they could ever forgive him for what he's done. Now that the deal was being changed, it was likely everything he's done was meaningless.

"What do you want?" Faker angrily asked.

"I want you and Heartland down here in the lobby." Organization declared. "If both of you aren't here, you'll never see Hart or Lulu again." He smiled as images of Kite and Shay trapped with Yuto, Dextra and Kala moving down the stairs, and Nistro running from guards was shown. "Your allies can't help you, so you have no choice. Don't keep me wait."

The image cut and Faker immediately turned to Heartland grabbing his arm. "We're going Heartland."

Heartland was quickly processing how things had changed. _"The original deal is off; however, maybe I can sway things to my favor with this new person."_

 _ **Kite and Shay's Lab**_

Orbital got the door open. "We're free masters Kite and Shay."

"Took you long enough Orbital." Kite stated.

Shay stepped out. "Come on, we have to…"

"There you two are!" Nistro shouted as he ran up to them. "Come on, we need to get out of here before…" The guards caught up to him. "…they catch up to us."

"Nistro, come with us."

"Barian World demands it."

Kite stepped out and turned to them. "Stand down!" Barian was something he and Shay had heard before. "I don't know if this is some decree of Dr. Fakers, but we have an understanding. Leave this buffoon alone."

Despite the situation, Nistro was irritated by that remark. "Real nice. I come all this way to save your sorry butts, and this is the thanks I get."

"This is the order and will of Barian World. Your father and Heartland's capture are another."

"Your words carry no sway over us."

Yuto decided this was his cue as he took out Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and summoned it. Unlike normal, the monster was real and required no technology to be summoned. It moved down the hall smashing into the guards.

"I may not know what's going on or who this guy is, but he seems right." Yuto stated. "Let's get out of here."

Shay and Kite didn't know what to make of this but regrouping elsewhere was likely the better idea. Plus, they didn't exactly have that big a stake in this place since they could find Hart and Lulu themselves.

"Orbital, take us to the fastest way out of here!" Shay commanded.

"Yes sir." Orbital stated before speeding off.

Shay. Nistro. Kite, and Yuto followed him as Dark Rebellion continued to keep the guards at bay. Eventually the Phantom Knights user recalled his dragon.

 _ **Lobby**_

Faker and Heartland took the most direct route down which was Faker's own personal elevator; however, Organization wasn't in the mood for talking. The moment the doors opened; he was there with Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force.

The card glowed before the two men. "You will serve Barian World."

Both men, with no emotion, said, "We serve Barian World."

"Kneel before me." Both men kneeled, so Organization entered the elevator with a smile. "Now gentlemen, there is much we must do to prepare for the finals of the tournament and Astral World's destruction."

 _ **Across the Street**_

After smashing open a hole with one of the tower's trucks, the two women had driven an SUV out only to park across the street. They were hoping Kite, Shay, and even Nistro made it out. As luck would have it, that very group, plus Yuto, were running around the building over to them.

"Kite, you're okay." Dextra stated happily.

Yuto looked at Nistro. "Is this…"

Shay addressed everyone. "6 of us made it out." He turned towards the tower. "I can't say the same for Heartland or Dr. Faker."

"So, what do we do now?" Yuto asked.

Before anyone could respond, Kite's D-pad received a call. "Who is this?"

The duel pad's speaker mode was activated so everyone could hear Organization on the other end. "Hello to you to Kite."

" _That voice."_ Kite looked at Shay, "Zach Hogan." The brother nodded. "You're the one who took over the tower?"

"I am." Organization stated. "By the way, I go by Organization now."

Kite's blood began to boil. "You were the one to steal out siblings."

"Glad you remember. Anyways, let's move onto something more important. Starting now this is our base of operations. You can try to storm the place, but Mr. Heartland will call the police the moment you enter this tower. Of course, I'm not an unfair man, so we will play a little game.

If you want your siblings back, and to make me pay, you simply need to participate in the next round of duels. Something you were going to do anyways, but rest assured that's not the reason I've taken over. To be a nice guy, keep everyone with you as your allies. Now, good day."

The call disconnected and Kite firmly clenched the D-pad. "Zach, you'll pay for this."

Shay was right there with him. "We'll take you down."

Yuto looked around as the people who were staring at them. "Might I suggest we take this to a more private location?"

Kite addressed Orbital "We're going to Warehouse Two. When we arrive, you are to scrub the place clean of any connection to Heartland's systems. As we drive, ensure our accounts are secure."

"You got it master Kite." Orbital stated.

"Everyone, load up." Shay commanded. "We're getting out of here."

Everyone piled into the SUV with Nistro driving away from the tower.


	44. Trey

_**Hotel: Quatro's Room**_

Quatro sat at a desk with his deck and a box of Gimmick Puppet cards. His mind was racing with the thoughts of all his recent defeats and times he was made to look like a fool. Lance butting in and ruining his fan service, his loss to Shark, and Quinton making him look like a fool.

" _I'll show them."_ Quatro thought as he started adjusting his deck. _"I'm the strongest duelist of this family. Not Quinton, Trey, or Dos. I'm stronger than all of them! Once I prove that, I will show Shark and that Lace Hogan why they shouldn't get in my way."_

 _ **Hotel:Private Room**_

Vetrix was laughing at some cartoons as Dos stood by his side. Trey entered the room and approached the child looking adult.

Vetrix glanced back at him and asked, "Trey, you wish to meet with Lance Hogan?"

"Yes, I do." Trey stated. "I have questions. Dos' powers are strong, and they reduced Lance to a much weaker state; however, he broke out of it. Once he did, there was a powerful intensity in his eyes.

Even before that night, he was able to block a real attack from Quatro using some form of white energy. I must know what the source of his power is, and I won't rest until I've discovered the truth for myself."

"Alright Trey." Vetrix stated.

Dos looked at Vetrix. "Are you certain this is a good idea?"

Vetrix smiled. "It is a marvelous idea Dos. I am quite curious about him myself. Trey, since you find Lance so intriguing, I encourage you to find what you're looking for."

Trey nodded resolutely and walked away.

 _ **Tsukumo Residence, Later…**_

There was a knocking at the door, so Lance answered only to find Rio standing outside with Vega holding her hand. Across the street, Trey walked out onto the roof of a house and looked at them.

Rio was smiling. "Hey Lance, I just got back from the station, and they said Vega isn't missing. Now, thanks to Shark and I's situation, they okayed him to be released into our custody. We just need to sign the papers to legally take care of him. Of course, there will be regular check ins."

Lance smiled. "That's great news." He looked at Vega. _"Among everything I've found out, at least a bit of good news comes my way."_

Vega jumped at Lance who caught the kid. "Yeah, I get to stay with mom and dad forever!"

"Lance, what did we just hear?" Kari asked angrily from behind him.

Lance turned around, still holding Vega, to see Kari and Haru looking none too pleased. That only increased once they got a good look at the boy in his arms. It was not hard to see that Vega look like Rio and how Lance used to look.

"Lance Tsukumo-Hogan, while that child is adorable, I can't help but notice the similarities." Kari stated angrily. "Did you have relations with Rio at such a young age? You better have an explanation."

Haru smiled darkly at him. "Now Lance, I know you wouldn't want to disappoint your dear grandmother."

Lance could handle one or the other, as far as one set of memories revealed, when they got angry, but two was stretching it. The multi-deck duelist stepped outside in fear. Rio stepped in front of Lance protectively with a slight blush at what they were insinuating.

Even if the idea they were insinuating sounded nice, they were far too young for that. She certainly didn't want Lance to face any repercussions for this. After all, she didn't want to cause him any trouble if she could help it.

"Hold on, this is all just a misunderstanding." Rio bowed. "Please, allow us to explain."

So, Rio and Lance explained how they'd found Vega while excluding a great deal of details. What they mainly told them was that they were walking through the park when they found this child passed out in the grass.

Since it was late, and Lance was worried about the little guy, he'd stayed over with Shark and Rio to make sure Vega was alright. When the child awoke, he took to calling Lance, Rio, and Shark, dad, mom, and uncle respectively. He also had a severe case of amnesia.

"So, you just found this boy, and he sees you as his parents because he doesn't have much of a memory." Kari stated having calmed down.

"I assure you that Lance hasn't done anything to me." Rio stated. "We aren't even dating and only met months ago."

That said, she certainly was interested in dating him, but such things could wait.

"Look, I know this is a lot of responsibility, but Rio just told me this kid isn't reported missing meaning he needs a home." Lance looked at his adopted sibling and grandmother. "Please, allow me and Rio to take care of him."

Yuma stood on the stairs. "I'll help out as his uncle."

Vega stuck his tongue out at Yuma. "Only Shark is my uncle."

Yuma fumed at that. "I just don't get why he can't see me as family."

Kari smiled at that. "I think this kid is already starting to grow on me."

Haru smiled. "Since this little guy needs a home, you two can take care of him."

Rio took the boy out of Lance's hands. "You hear that Vega? We'll be taking care of you from here on out with permission."

Vega cheered. "Yes, that means I really can stay with dad and mom forever!"

Lance smiled at that before his eyes caught sight of Trey who instantly hid. "Well, this situation requires me to go out and get a present." He ruffled Vega's hair. "After all, we don't know when you were born, so why don't we make today your birthday?"

Vega looked at Lance happily. "You r mean it?"

Lance nodded. "Of course, I do." He put his hands in his pockets. "It should be something simple, but today is cause for celebration."

Haru nodded. "In that case, I'll bake a cake."

Rio asked, "Mind if I help?"

Haru smiled at her. "I would welcome it dear."

Lance walked past Rio and Vega. "I'll be back soon. Vega, I know you want to come, but you should stay here. After all, you wouldn't want to ruin your mother and I's surprise, right?"

Yuma tried once more to get on the boy's good side. "That's a great idea. Maybe he just doesn't know me well enough. I'm sure once he sees how cool I am, he'll start calling me uncle in no time."

Vega put his finger to the bottom of his eye, pulled it down, and stuck out his tongue. "No way, Uncle Shark says your lame!"

Yuma slouched on the ground sadly causing Kari to laugh "Oh yeah, me and him are going to get along just fine."

Rio and Vega entered the residence as Lance started off down the sidewalk. Trey followed him while attempting to stay hidden.

 _ **Hotel: Private Room**_

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Trey go?" Dos asked. "According to Quatro and Trey, Lance Hogan's powers are stronger than you realize. What if he doesn't come back?"

Vetrix didn't look at her. "Don't be concerned. Your brother is going to return."

"You are sure of this?" Dos asked.

"Trey is too trusting and loyal to ever leave us." Vetrix replied. "That's just who he is."

 _ **Balcony**_

Quinton/Ryoken stood on the balcony staring out at the city. The actual Quinton and Yuven both appeared as he was alone.

" _I can't keep this up much longer Quinton."_ Ryoken thought. _"Once we reach the finals, I'm there to stop your father, not aid him."_

" _ **Revolver, are you really just going to let Dr. Faker get away with everything he's done?"**_ Quinton asked. _**"The reason Vetrix is who he is was because of Faker's actions."**_

" _I didn't say I wouldn't take Faker down, but I'm not going to stand by while you father does something horrible. Two wrongs don't make a right."_ Ryoken thought. _"I think your brother, Trey, knows this as well."_

" _ **I have to agree with Revolver."**_ Yuven stated. _**"If we aim for revenge, it's just going to create a cycle."**_

Quinton said, _**"I disagree."**_

With that he vanished as did Yuven leaving Ryoken alone.

 _ **Alleyway**_

Lance walked down the alley where he dueled Lulu all those months ago before stopping and looking to the roof on his right. "Alright Trey, why don't you come down and face me like a man or should I come to you?"

Trey jumped down and stood across from Lance. "How did you know I was up there?"

"You're not the stealthiest of individuals." Lance replied firmly. "Now, are you here to capture me like you captured my friends and siblings of my enemies?"

"No, I'm not." Trey then bowed. "In fact, I'm truly sorry for everything that happened."

"Really?" Lance felt he was genuine, but it was still strange. "Are you truly sorry?"

Trey looked away sadly. "I've done what I had to." He sighed. "I guess, I just came to think that the best way to duel was to tap into my anger, but then I saw how you truly dueled after breaking free of my sister's control. It made me realize there may be a better way."

Lance wanted to be angry at this guy for many things, but he was just a misguided kid. "Look, there is a lot more to dueling than anger; however, anger doesn't have to be bad. It's how one uses it that determines whether it's good or bad."

"How one uses it?" Trey asked.

Lance walked away from Trey. "The easiest way is to show you through a duel." He turned back to the Arclight. "So, let's duel with nothing on the line but our duelist's pride. Both of us going all out."

"Duelist's pride… Go all out…" Trey looked at his deck before nodding. "Alright."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Trey 4000)**

"Since you challenged me, I'll go first." Trey stated. "I normal summon **Chronomaly Golden Jet(LV 4/1300/1400)**." A golden jet appeared. "I then activate his ability to increase the level of all Chronomaly monsters I currently control by one.

"Since I control a Chronomaly monster, I can special summon **Chronomaly Moai(LV 5/1800/1600)** in defense mode." A giant, stone head appeared. "Now, I overlay my level 5 monsters to Xyz summon **Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech(R 5/O2/2400/1500)**." A huge, floating city appeared. "I then set one card ending my turn."

"My move then." Lance drew. "Since you control a monster, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(LV 4/1800/200)**." A warrior in purple armor and wielding a halberd appeared.

"I then normal summon **Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blades(1300/1100)**." A warrior in a silver suit of complete armor appeared. "With these two level four monsters I build the overlay network.

Xyz summon **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R4/O2/2500/2000)**." A black and purple dragon appeared. "His effect kicks in. I can detach both his overlay units allowing me to cut the current ATK of any monster on your field in half and add it to his. I choose Machu Mech."

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R 4/O 0/3700/2000 effect)**

 **Number 33:Chronomaly Machu Mech(R 5/O 2/1200/1500 effect)**

"I trigger my own monster's effect." Trey declared. "Once per turn, by removing one overlay unit, I can target a monster you control and inflict damage to you equal to the difference between its original and current attack **(Lance 2800/Trey 4000)**. That's not all as my monster then gains ATK equal to the damage dealt **Number 33:Chronomaly Machu Mech(R 5/O 1/2400/1500)**."

"A very powerful effect that somewhat countered my own." Lance smiled. "Alright, now I'm getting into this. Allow me to take things up a notch with the spell card **Rank-Up-Magic Brilliant Chaos Force**.

With this, I can rebuild the overlay network with Dark Rebellion to Xyz summon a chaos monster 1 rank higher. Come forth **Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon(R 5/O 1/3000/2500)**." A mighty Dark Rebellion with chaos energy flowing through its veins appeared.

Trey stared at the monster in shock. "Wow, so that is the apex of your skill?"

Lance smiled. "This is nowhere near all the power I poses, but you should focus on her for the time being. Since this monster has the original Dark Rebellion as an overlay unit, I can detach one overlay unit to reduce the ATK of a monster you control to 0."

"I see, that is a very improved ability." Trey stated.

 **Number 33:Chronamaly Machu Mech(R 5/O 1/0/1500)**.

"When this effect works, my **Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon(R 5/O 1/3500/2500)** gains 500 more ATK." Lance declared. "With this ATK, I will attack your Machu Mech."

"My monster can't be destroyed by non-Numbers." Trey declared. "To top it off, I'll activate my face down **Nitwit Outwit**. By discarding one monster from my hand, your monster's ATK is reduced, and it won't be going back up. I send my second **Chronomaly Moai(ATK 1800)**."

 **Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon(R 5/O 1/1700/1500). (Lance 2800/Trey 2300)**.

"I'll admit Trey, that was a pretty awesome move." Lance stated. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Trey felt genuine excitement over this duel. It was so much fun, and it wasn't even over yet. This was something he hadn't felt in ages.

Trey laughed joyfully. "Alright Lance, get ready because I'm not done." He drew. "I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force** to rebuild the overlay network with Number 33 to summon a chaos monster 1 rank higher.

Come forth **Number C33:Chronamaly Machu Fortress(R 5/O 2/2700/2000)**." The ancient city became a technologically advanced fortress. "When Barian's Force is used for the rank up, I can apply the following effect.

I can take the overlay units of one monster you control, add them to my own, and my monster gains 300 ATK for every unit gained." N **umber C33:Chronamaly Machu Fortress(R 5/O 3/3000/2000 effect)**.

"When Machu Fortress is summoned, one of your monsters, Cxyz Dragon, will lose 1000 ATK." **Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon(R 5/O 0/700/1500)**. "Since Machu Mech is one of his overlay units, I can detach one overlay unit from Fortress to deal damage to you equal to the difference between your dragons original ATK and current ATK.'

"Not so fast." Lance declared. "I activate my first face down **Undying Heroic Sprit**. From here on out, once per turn, when I'm about to take damage I can draw a card. If it's a monster, the damage I take is reduced by either the ATK of the monster I draw.

What's more, I can add it to my hand. Should the card I draw be anything else, it's sent to the grave, and I take the damage." Lance drew. "I drew the trap Astral Rebirth. That card is now sent to the grave and I get hit with the full damage **(Lance 500/Trey 2300)**."

"Since damage is equal to the difference between your dragon's current and original attack was dealt, your dragon is destroyed." Trey declared.

"Not so fast." Lance declared. "Dark Rebellion's Chaos form can't be destroyed by card effects; furthermore, the effect of a card in my grave activates. Since I took damage, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blades(1300/1100)** in ATK mode."

Trey said, "It won't matter once my monster gains ATK equal to the damage dealt **Number C33:Chronamaly Machu Fortress(R 5/O 2/5300/2000 effect)**. This means I have all the power needed to end this. Machu Fortress attack Lance's dragon and end this duel!"

"That ability helped more than you know." Lance declared. "Because I now control a Heroic monster, I can send **Heroic Challenger-Swordshield** from my hand to the grave negating all battle damage I'd take this turn. Unfortunately, my dragon is still destroyed."

Trey smiled. "You purposely used Thousand Blades to set up that combo, didn't you?"

Lance nodded. "A great duelist needs to plan, or they lose too early."

Trey chuckled. "Alright, then I'll just set this last card in my hand and turn it over to you."

" _If I draw just what I need, I won't need Astral Rebirth's graveyard effect."_ Lance drew. "Just what I needed. I first activate the effect of my Thousand Blades. By discarding one Heroic card, I can special summon a Heroic monster from my deck.

I choose another **Heroic Challenger-Thousand Blades(LV 4/1300/1100**. Now I normal summon **Heroic Challenger-Support Bow(LV 1/500/200)**." A man decked out in leather armor and holding a wooden bow appeared.

"His effect allows me to target a monster on the field and make every monster I control the same level. I target Support Bow turning every monster I control to level 1. With 3 level 1 monsters I build the overlay network. Xyz Summon **Number 54: Lion Heart(R 1/O 3/100/100)**."

A mighty, humanoid lion appeared.

Trey stared at the monster. "A rank 1 Number. It must have a powerful effect."

"You're right about that." Lance declared. "Number 54, attack Trey's Machu Fortress."

"I'm not going to give you a chance to use that monster's effect." Trey declared. "I activate **Stone Bola**. Since you're launching an attack, I can target your monster, negate the attack, and he can't attack next turn."

"Nice try, but I counter with my own face down **Xyz Reflect**. When my Xyz monster is targeted by an effect, I can negate it, destroy the card, and you take 800 life points worth of damage **(Lance 500/Trey 1500)**.

Now for the kicker. Number 54 can't be destroyed by battle so long as he has overlay units. By detaching one of those units, you take all the damage I would have taken from this battle. This is over!" Lance declared.

Trey's eyes went wide. "He has the same effect as Chrononaut!"

Lion Heart punched Machu Mech before both monsters were repelled, and all the damage went to Trey **(Lance 500/Trey 0)**. Trey was blown onto his back by the resulting attack. Lance approached Trey and held out a hand which the Arclight was hesitant to take.

He eventually did let Lance help him up. "You're quite the duelist Trey, and I'm glad we got a chance to have a genuine duel rather than the tag team duel last night."

Trey genuinely smiled at that. "It was a very enlightening duel. Not to mention, more fun than I've had in a long-time."

Lance let him go and put his hand in his pockets. "You know, you aren't the bad person I thought you were, and I'm betting your family isn't either." Trey looked down. "Look, when two duelist duke it out with their best, they can form a bond.

Maybe…" The multi-deck duelist shook his head. "Maybe things don't have to be the way they are." Trey looked up at Lance. "Based on what Rio said, I can guess your siblings, and you to an extent, have lost your way.

The fact that Talia is involved only makes it more apparent. If you tell me what's going on, maybe the two of us can help save our family." He held out his hand. "After all, Talia is my sister as well, so that makes us family by extension."

Trey looked at the offered hand. "Could it really be that simple? Could you really help my family return to normal?"

Lance kept his hand extended. "It may not be simple, but we won't know if it'll work unless we try."

"You'd really be willing to accept me as I am? As a friend after everything my family has done?" Trey questioned.

"Come on man, my arm is getting tired." Lance stated. "You're a good guy who's just misguided, and I'm betting it's the same for your family. I forgive you and them. Through our duel, I've seen who you are and would be glad to be your friend."

Trey smiled and began to tear up. "Lance." He took the offered hand. "Alright, I'll accept your help."

Lance put his hands in his pockets. "Hey, no crying on me now Trey." He walked past the guy. "Now come on, if I'm going to help you, I must understand. Let's go to a nearby café and you can tell me what's up."

 _ **Heartland Café**_

Lance and Trey sat across from each other with tea and pastries.

Lance sipped his tea as Trey looked at the table. "My family and I were once so close…"

 _ **Arclight Mansion, Years Ago…**_

Quinton looked out the window of the mansion at the snow falling while Quatro and Trey were laughing on the couch together. Victoria sat by a window in the corner staring forlornly out at the snow.

Trey looked back at Victoria and frowned. "Big sister, is everything okay?"

Victoria looked at Trey and offered him a warm smile. "I'm sorry to make you worry about me Trey. It's moments like these than make me miss the memories I once had. It makes me wonder if my family is out there wondering where I am."

Trey got up from the couch and walked over to her. "Well, you do have us." He hugged her. "We're not wondering where you are because you're always right here."

Victoria smiled and hugged Trey back. "Yes, I suppose in that regard I am quite lucky."

Quinton said, "I know what always cheers you up dear sister." He walked away from the window. "Later, you and I can give Quatro and Trey more lessons on dueling."

Trey and Quatro looked at their older siblings hopefully.

"Is that a promise?" Quatro asked.

Victoria stood. "Only if you two continue to behave until father returns. I may enjoy teaching the two of you, but that does not mean I want father to come home to the two of you bickering."

Trey smiled. "I promise we'll be well behaved, right Quatro?"

Quatro nodded. "For sure."

 _ **Café: Present**_

"…The day we swore to get revenge on Dr. Faker, was the day everything changed." Trey stated. "It's like we all became different people. If you're wondering, Victoria later revealed the truth that she hadn't forgotten anything. That day, she was thinking of you and your family."

"In the end, she's assured you that you're her brother." Lance nodded. "While that does sting, I won't deny that she sounded happy to be with you guys. If that makes her happy, as her brother, I won't take that away from her. Anyways, why do you want revenge against Faker?"

"You've met Vetrix, correct?" Trey asked to which Lance nodded. "Vetrix is actually my father Byron Arclight."

Lance was shocked. "No way, that kid is actually Byron!?"

Trey nodded. "He was close friends with Kazuma Tsukumo and Dr. Faker. Together, with Zach and Quinton, they were trying to find the doorway to another world; however, Faker betrayed both Kazuma and my father sending them to another world.

That other world distorted my father's form, and the time in that world imbued him with the need for revenge. When my father told us about this, we all swore revenge against Faker for what he did to our family. My father isn't the same man he was, but I still love him as my father."

"I see." Lance nodded. "The answer is simple."

Trey looked at him. "It is?"

"Trey, you're someone who clearly loves his family with all his heart, so show them that heart. Take a stand against how they've been handling their fight against Faker." Lance stated. "Show them that they shouldn't duel for revenge, but to stop Faker.

Anyone who would sacrifice their friends like him is either doing something bad or is misguided just like your family. Either way, you have the heart and skills to do it. All you need is the strength to stand for the people your family were as opposed to what they've become."

"Your words are inspiring, but I'm not sure if I can do it." Trey stated. "My family means everything to me, so could I really stand against them?"

"You can because you know the actions your family are taking aren't right." Lance stated. "I can see that now. If you do this, you wouldn't be alone. I'll come with you to confront them. If they won't listen, then meet them in the finals. My friends and I will back you there."

Trey looked at the sky and pictured his family as it was. "Stop Dr. Faker not for revenge, but to stop him from making mistakes like us or stop him from doing something terrible…"

"Together, we can bring your family back and stop Dr. Faker for the right reasons." Lance stated. "We can duel them and not take the actions they've taken to achieve their goals. Sometimes to be loyal, you need to show your family the light as opposed to the darkness. What do you say?"

Trey looked at Lance and nodded. "Since you are offering me your help, I will offer you mine. Like friends would do, right?"

Lance chuckled. "If you're insistent on it, but I think I have a few more problems than you do." He shook his head. "It's honestly a long story that we don't have time for right now." He stood. "Anyways, if your family won't listen, you can stay with Yuma and I until the finals."

Trey smiled. "Thank you, Lance."

Lance smiled. "First, I need to get a birthday present for my son." He noticed Trey's face shift to shock. "I found him in the park. He has no memories and isn't missing, so Rio and I will be taking care of him."

"Oh, okay." Trey decided to change subjects and stood. "Well, let's go.

 _ **Hotel: Balcony**_

Quatro threw open the door to the balcony causing Quinton to turn and looked at him. "Can I help you Quatro?"

Quatro held out his deck. "I've been improving my deck Quinton, and I'm confident I can defeat that deck of yours. That is why I'm challenging you to a duel right now. No, I will not wait for the finals of the World Duel Carnival to settle this."

Quinton walked over to him. "If that is your wish, you can meet me on the roof."

The Rokket duelist walked past the Gimmick Puppet user and out the door to the hallway.


	45. Revolver vs Quatro

_**Roof of the Hotel, Evening…**_

Quatro opened the door to the roof where he found Quinton waiting for him. "So, you are actually here."

Quinton replied. "Why wouldn't I be Quatro? You're letting your cocky attitude, need to win, and anger get in the way of the mission. That is why I shall prove you aren't as good as you think."

Quatro grit his teeth angrily. "You do not get to say that when I have all the wins in the tournaments while the rest of you were content to sit on your butts until the World Duel Carnival. I've torn through tournament after tournament."

"That was your own personal goal Quatro." Quinton stated. "We never forced you into those competitions. They were never part of your mission. By the way, how many duelists have you ruined like Shark. That's how your career began, and it's a career fit for a 2nd rate duelist."

Quatro angrily clenched his fist. "I am not a 2nd rate duelist, and I'll prove it right now!" 

"We'll see." Quinton stated.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Quatro 4000/Quinton 4000)**

"I'm taking the first turn." Quatro declared. "It's time I show you the value of my fan service! I summon **Gimmick Puppet Egg Head(LV 4/1600/1200)**." A red egg with long metal limbs and green hair appeared. "By discarding one Gimmick Puppet, my Egg Head can deal 800 life points **(Quatro 4000/Quinton 3200)**."

"Since I took effect damage, I can special summon **Speedburst Dragon(LV 6/2400/600)**." A huge, yellow machine dragon with green guns on his shoulder appeared. "Now, you take damage equal to the damage I took,and I gain life points equal to half the damage dealt **(Quatro 3200/Quinton 3600)**."

Quatro glared at Quinton. "I'll finish my turn by setting one card. Make your move Quinton, so I can defeat you."

"Only a fool thinks they've won before their opponent even has a turn." Quinton drew. "Now I will tribute Speedburst Dragon to summon another **Speedburst Dragon(LV 6/2400/600)**."

Quatro laughed. "Why would you waste your normal summon for this turn on that move?"

"I did it because Speedburst dragon has another effect." Quinton explained. "Once this card is tribute summoned, I can add two Rokket monsters with different names from deck to my hand. Now I activate the spell **Dragon's Mirror**.

This fusion spell allows me to take the monsters listed as the material, from my field or grave, and banish them to fusion summon. So, I will banish my Speedburst Dragon on the field and the one in the grave. Fusion summon **Borreload Furious Dragon(LV 8/3000/DEF 2500)**."

A large, black, light blue, and light orange metal dragon appeared.

"So, you can fusion summon as well as that link summon, and I doubt you've lost your Xyz summon skills." Quatro stated. "Let me guess, your next summon will be Synchro, right?"

"My Synchro monster is unnecessary." Quinton stated. "The two monsters I added are quite necessary. I activate the field spell **Boot Sector Launch**." The roof became the inside of a futuristic computer. "As you remember, this field spell grants Rokket monsters 300 ATK/DEF.

That said, given my earlier move, you should know that's not all it can do nor all I will do. I use my field spell to special summon **Metalrokket Dragon(LV 4/2000/1700 effect)** and **Silverrokket Dragon(LV 4/2200/400 effect)**."

A cybernetic dragon with blue parts appeared followed by a cybernetic silver dragon.

"It's those dragons from last night." Quatro stated.

"Correct." Quinton stated. "Now I activate the effect of my Furious Dragon. Once per turn, I can target a monster I control and one card you control. Both are then destroyed. I choose Metalrokket Dragon and your face down. Now Silverrokket Dragon will attack Egg Head **(Quatro 2600/Quinton 3600)**."

"Since you just destroyed a Gimmick Puppet by battle, I can banish him to special summon **Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker(LV 8/800/1600)** and I'm summoning him in defense mode." A puppet jester with a huge scythe appeared.

"Very well, Furious Dragon will tear through your monster." Quinton declared. "I then set one card."

"Quatro drew. "I summon **Gimmick Puppet Terror Baby(LV 4/500/0)**." A dark puppet in a baby carriage appeared. "Its effect allows me to special summon a Gimmick puppet from my grave, except terror baby, in defense mode."

Return to the field **Gimmick Puppet Egg Head(LV 4/1600/1200)**." Once again. I use his effect by discarding a Gimmick Puppet monster to deal you another 800 life points **(Quatro 2600/Quinton 2800)**."

"An interesting combo, but not enough to defeat me." Quinton stated.

"Just you wait because I got a whole slew of new Xyz monsters, and I'm about to summon one by overlaying my two level 4 monsters." Quatro stated.

Quinton appeared next to Ryoken and looked at the monsters as they went into the overlay network. **"A Gimmick Puppet that uses level 4 monsters. The only Gimmick Puppet Xyz monster's I know of are the Numbers."**

Ryoken thought. _"Well, looks like your brother hasn't been slouching in gathering these cards. Up until his many defeats, he's likely thought they weren't needed. Still not a problem. I can handle anything he throws at me."_

Quatro continued. "Now, Xyz summon **Gimmick Puppet Gigantes(R 4/O 2/0/2000)**." A monstrous Gimmick Puppet made from multiple, smaller Gimmick Puppets appeared wielding a scythe. "Now I activate his effect.

In exchange for being unable to attack, except with Xyz monsters, and only being able to special summon Gimmick Puppet monsters, I can detach 2 overlay units from Gigantes to gain control of two monsters on your field. Come to me Sivlerrokket Dragon and Borreload Furious Dragon."

Yuven appeared. **"That is a powerful effect."**

"Now, I tribute Gigantes to make the two monsters I control level 8." Quatro smirked. "Sorry brother, but you won't be getting them back because I once more reconstruct the overlay network.

Xzy summon **Gimmick Puppet Phantom Queen(R 8/O 2/2800/800)**." A light blue, female puppet with long, black hair appeared. "This monster's effect can be activated once per turn. By detaching one overlay unit, I can banish a spell/trap you control and deal you 800 life points."

" **Yet another Gimmick Puppet monster I haven't seen before, and that effect is powerful."** __Quinton stated. **"With it he can defeat you now."**

" _That's if he chooses right Quinton, and as much as you may not see it, your brother's unstable. No doubt he'll go for the field spell thinking I need it next turn while ignoring the trap."_ Ryoken thought.

Quatro did just that. "I'll use her effect to destroy that field spell of yours **(Quatro 2600/Quinton 2000)**. Phantom Queen will now finish this with a direct attack."

"You made a foolish mistake brother." Quinton declared. "I activate **Mirror Force**. Since you launched an attack, this trap destroys all attack position monsters."

Quatro growled. "I set one card to end my turn." Quinton drew. "I now activate **Xyz Reborn** allowing me to bring **Gimmick Puppet Phantom Queen(R 8/O 1/2800/800)** back to the field and Reborn gets attached to the summoned monster as an overlay unit."

"Very well, but it will not help you." Quinton declared. "I summon **Gateway Dragon(LV 4/1600/1400)**." A tan dragon with a blue portal behind him appeared. "His effect allows me to special summon a LV 4 or lower Dark Dragon from my hand.

I choose **Rokket Recharger(LV 4/0/2100)**." A dark red and light blue, small dragon appeared. "Now I overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon **Number 9:Borreload Knight(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**. A knight decked out in dark red armor with light blue highlights appeared.

Quatro looked at the monster. "So, that is your Number." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter what that thing can do because you're finished Quinton."

"You say that, but this duel isn't over." Quinton declared. "During my Main Phase 1, I can detach an overlay material from my knight. If you're monster has a higher attack, he can attack you directly. Since that is the case, you take a direct attack **(Quatro 100/Quinton 2000)**."

Quatro growled once more and grit his teeth. "This duel will end next turn Quinton. With this next draw, I secure your defeat!" He drew. "Just what I needed, but first I rebuild the overlay network with Phantom Queen.

Xyz summon **Gimmick Puppet Necro Queen(R 9/O 2/3500/0)**." A huge puppet made of stone and with a large blue door for a chest appeared. "I then activate **Attack Gimmick** granting her 500 ATK and if she destroys your monster, you take your monster's ATK as damage."

Quinton looked at Quatro. "Let's see it Quatro."

The fact that nothing he did ever faced Quinton this entire duel, only made Quatro angrier. "I'll show you. I'll show you everything! Necro Queen destroy Borreload Knight and end this duel." The attack went through, but Borreload was still standing **(Quatro 100/Quinton 500)**. "What!?"

Quinton looked at his brother. "You're worse than a 2nd rate duelist Quatro. If you hadn't let your anger cloud your judgment, you'd have remembered that only another Number can destroy a Number through battle.

That said, even if you used a Number, as long as Number 9 has overlay units he can avoid destruction by battle once per turn. You lost this duel from the start no matter what new cards you had because your anger prevented you from truly synchronizing with your deck."

Quatro started at Number 9 in shock. "Impossible."

"It's very possible and more hopeless than you know." Quinton stated. "My knight, even when he has no units, can just add two monsters from the grave as his units upon your attack meaning there was no way you were destroying my monster through battle."

Quatro fell to his knees. "I lost again."

Quinton drew, but it didn't matter what he got. "I detach another overlay unit from Number 9 allowing me to launch a direct attack and end this duel **(Quatro 0/Quinton 500)**."

The monster's vanished as Quatro was knocked onto his back. "I… I lost."

Quinton walked over and stood before him. "You did because your anger is out of control Quatro. The sad thing is, there was a time where it wasn't. There was a time when you dueled with honor and respect.

Ever since father returned, and we swore vengeance, you let it consume you." Quinton left him there as he walked towards the stairs. "My advice, revaluate who you want to be before your skills completely deteriorate."

Quatro stared up at the sky saying nothing as Quinton walked inside.

 _ **Hallway of the Hotel**_

Lance walked with Trey as they approached the room of his family. The multi-deck holder had a card shaped present in his hand which he now tucked away on his person.

Lance then noticed that his new friend was nervous, so he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "No matter what happens in there, I have your back."

Trey smiled and nodded becoming more assured of himself. "Yeah."

Trey opened the door and they walked into a quiet apartment before walking towards another doorway which Trey threw open. Inside Vetrix was still watching cartoons while Dos stood next to him. Dos turned to them while Vetrix did not.

"You…" Dos looked at Lance. "What are you doing with my brother?"

Trey stepped in front of Lance. "He's helped me see the light Dos. What we've been doing is wrong. The people we've become are wrong. I won't stand for it anymore."

Vetrix addressed him. "Oh, you surprise me Trey. Such a blatant act of betrayal that jeopardizes our promise to take down Faker. I wouldn't have expected it from you."

Trey held firm. "No, this isn't a betrayal by any stretch of the imagination. This is me realizing the truth. This is me taking a stand for who we used to be as opposed to who we are now. Most of all, this is not me saying I won't fight Faker, but I won't fight him for revenge."

"Really, if not for revenge, what?" Vetrix asked.

"I will fight Faker to ensure no one else has to end up like us." Trey stated.

"Trey, you must not speak to Vetrix like that." Dos stated. "Everything he has done is in pursuit of fixing what Dr. Faker did to not only him but our family. Are you really going to turn your back on us?"

"As I said, I'm not turning my back on you. I'm taking a stand for who we were." Trey stated.

Vetrix turned his chair around and clapped as he laughed. "Oh Lance Hogan, I was interested in you before, but to see what you were able to do to Trey. It only makes me that much more interested. That said, since you two are here, we might as well take your Numbers."

Quinton/Ryoken walked into the room. "Don't even think about it Vetrix. At least not here."

" **Ryoken, what are you doing!?"** Quinton demanded angrily.

" _I can't hold off any longer Quinton. Not after seeing what this reduced Quatro to. Through him I've seen his stain in you, Dos, and Trey. Now that Trey is breaking away, I will do the same. You don't like it, tough. Vetrix needs to be opposed."_ Quinton/Ryoken looked at Vetrix.

"If you want mine, Trey's, and Lance's Numbers, you'll earn them through the final rounds of the tournament. Should you refuse, you and Dos will have to duel all three of us. Don't bother summoning Quatro because I've already defeated him."

"Oh, this is quite interesting." Vetrix laughed. "Very well, you three may walk, and I will wait to take you all out at the tournament. Go before I change my mind in playing this game."

Quinton walked out with Trey stunned that their brother would do that. This did not prevent Lance and Trey from following him.

Vetrix looked at Dos. "Will you betray me like your two brothers?"

Dos shook her head firmly. "No, I won't Vetrix. I don't know what got into those two, but I'm still with you. I will make certain they see the truth."

"Good, then go collect Quatro from the roof." Vetrix turned back to his cartoons. "I want to make certain he hasn't betrayed me as well."

Dos nodded. "Yes, father." She walked from the room. _"I can't believe Lance managed to turn Trey of all people away from his family. My former little brother must be mad at me and decided to get revenge._

 _That doesn't explain why Quinton would do the same? Something big must have happened last night for him to turn on us. My family is falling apart. After I found out I wasn't really Talia, I was so happy to be accepted by them. Now, I'll have to fight them."_

 _ **Roof**_

Dos walked onto the roof only to find Quatro's D-pad and gazer lying on the ground. Her brother and his deck were nowhere to be seen. Dos walked over and grabbed the items before looking around.

" _Quatro to?"_ Dos took off her mask and looked at the sky. _"Damn it, everything was just fine before we targeted Lance and his friends. Now, everything is falling apart."_

 _ **Street outside the Hotel**_

Trey, Lance, and Quinton walked outside with the youngest Arclight now looking at his older brother. "Quinton, why did…"

"For much the same reason as you Trey." Quinton stated. "It just took seeing the state Quatro was reduced to for everything to sink in. Revenge isn't the answer, and it never will be. Especially if it turns us into what we became."

"So, what will you do now?" Trey asked.

"If that's your way of asking me to come with you, I can't." Quinton shook his head. "I don't belong where you're going at this time, but you should definitely go. I'm not certain what father will do, and I'll feel better if you're with Lance and his friends than I."

"Alright big brother." Trey stated. "I'll stay with Lance and his friends; however, you need to be careful wherever you're going. I know you're a strong duelist, but if father comes for you himself before the tournament, I'm not certain you can beat him."

"Don't worry Trey, I have friends of my own that I'll be staying with." Quinton stated. "Until then, Trey." He started to walk away before glancing back at Lance. "Oh, and Hogan. My friends and I will be interested to face you in the tournament. I hope you don't let Vetrix, Dos, and Quatro distract you because I want to see just what you're made of."

Lance had a great deal of respect for this man. It took a lot of strength to break away on your own. Granted, Quinton was likely guilty of the same things as Trey, but you couldn't forgive one person and not do the same for the other when they've both done the same things.

"Please, Vetrix is the farthest thing from my mind." Lance stated. "Even if he were in the forefront, he'd just be a motivator like the real challenges I'll be expecting to face. I'm talking about before your group ever came into the picture."

"That's good." Quinton walked off. "Take care of Trey for me."

"You got it." Lance turned to Trey who was watching his brother walk away. "We should get back before they send out search parties for me."

Lance was only half joking.

Trey nodded a little solemnly. "Yeah."

Lance said, "I know it may sound hollow coming from me, but you've done what is right. Doing what's right usually isn't easy, but it should be worth it in the end."

Trey nodded. "Despite how I may feel about everything, I do feel like a huge weight I've been carrying is off my shoulders."

Lance nodded and they walked away together.

 _ **Heartland Tower:Basement**_

Organization walked into the basement of the building and into a small room in which he closed the door. The Barian then sat down, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, he glowed with white and red energies.

After a good 15 minutes, the Barian opened his eyes. _"I see… How interesting that there would be dueling energy located just outside this dimension. It must be strong for me to have felt it before ever searching for it."_

By Organization's thoughts, it was clear that Don Thousand had slipped into more control. He knelt on the ground as he let the white and red energy separate between his two arms before clapping them together and touching the ground.

Almost immediately a red circle appeared followed by a white circle around it and a red and white circle around that. Organization stood up and walked out of the room before sealing it tight. No need for anyone to enter before his powers worked their magic.

" _This should take a little less than a week to complete."_ Organization thought. _"More than enough time to reveal myself as the new head of this tournament and prepare for the finals. Talia, next time you will be the one defeated."_

 _ **Park**_

Quatro ran along the streets more confused than he's ever been in his life. His anger was rising and falling as he processed every defeat with the words people spoke to him. He wasn't even quite sure why he ran.

All he knew was that he had to get away. He eventually tripped and ended up falling into the grass. The Gimmick Puppet Duelist got to his hands and knees before he just stayed there not really feeling like moving as his mind continued to process things.

Taiki was jogging through the park when he noticed Quatro staring off into space on his hands and knees. _"Hey, isn't that the guy that almost hurt Caswell and later had a hand in kidnapping people."_ He got out his deck. _"Maybe I should take him down in a duel."_

He stopped as he noticed that Quatro was starting to shake, and there were tears. "I don't know… I don't know what to do." He punched the ground. "I don't know what to do! I don't even know who I am!"

Taiki looked at his deck, sighed, and put it away. _"Well this is bound to be something, but I can't leave anyone like this no matter what they've done."_ He walked over and knelt beside Quatro putting a hand on the guy's back. "It'll be okay."

Quatro looked back at Taiki in shock, but he didn't revert to his persona around most anyone else. The gymnast helped Quatro up and led him out of the park.

 _ **Abandoned Warehouse**_

Ryoken/Quinton walked into the warehouse to find Sam and Yusaku sitting on the furniture they managed to find shortly after arriving in this dimension. Back before he'd ever joined up with Quinton's family.

Yusaku stood. "Is something wrong Revolver."

"No Playmaker." Ryoken stated. "I just couldn't take being under Vetrix any longer. Now, I'm going to rest and let Yuven explain things."

Ryoken was replaced by Yuven who stood there confused. "Uh, I didn't know he was going to turn it over to me." He looked at Yusaku and Sam. "Hey guys."

Sam smiled and ran over to the guy hugging him. "I'm so glad to see you Yuven!"

Yuven smiled as well and hugged her back. "Yeah, I've missed you Sam. Ryoken and Quinton, to an extent, are good company, but they can't replace you."

Yusaku crossed his arms. "Was it really as bad as Ryoken said?"

Yuven and Sam pulled apart. "The Arclight family are coming apart, but Dos and Vetrix are still just as committed as the first day the promise was made." He rubbed the back of his head. "That's not all I have to report on. A lot has happened."

Sam nodded. "Some things happened on our end as well, but first you two are sitting down because dinner is almost done. We can discuss things on full stomachs."

"Yes, it's been so long since I've actually gotten the chance to eat." Yuven nodded. "I'm totally on board."

Yusaku nodded. "Very well, we will eat before we share what we have to explain."

 _ **Tsukumo Residence**_

Lance walked in followed by Trey which utterly shocked Yuma, Rio, and Vega while Haru and Kari were looking at them.

"Sorry I was gone for so long everyone." Lance looked at Yuma, Rio, and Vega. "I ran into a little trouble until my friend here was able to direct me towards a place that sold what I was looking for."

Haru smiled. "That's nice Lance, but who is your friend?"

"This is Trey, and I ran into him at the café." Lance stated. "Turns out his family's out of town for a while, and the kindhearted numbskull felt bad going to anyone for a place to stay. Now, I'm hoping he could stay here until the finals as his family will be back to compete."

Haru smile. "Of course, he can stay Lance."

Kari nodded. "Well, you two arrived just in time since dinner is ready. A little after we'll have cake."

Lance walked over to Yuma and Rio. "Better hurry you two because I am starving."

They both looked at each other while Vega moved to stand close to Lance and glare at Trey who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Jeez, what's up with all of you?" Kari asked.

Lance sighed, "Yuma's just sour because Trey kicked his butt in a duel."

Yuma reacted in his usual way. "We haven't even dueled before."

Considering she couldn't get answers, Rio just ended up moving to sit next to Lance while Vega sat on his other side leaving Trey to sir near Haru and Kari.

"Yuma, stop fuming over there and sit down." Kari ordered.

Yuma joined them, grumbling to himself while the group ate dinner.

 _ **Yuma's Bedroom(Attic)**_

Lance explained everything that really happened to Rio, Vega, and Yuma from him noticing Trey to leaving the hotel where Trey's family was. While he talked, Trey was fascinated by the room which contained treasures Kazuma Tsukumo brought home.

"Okay, I now understand things, but why didn't you tell us about Trey earlier?" Rio asked.

"I thought to many people would end up scaring him off, so I went it alone since he seemed focused on me." Lance stated.

Then Yuma noticed Trey putting on a mask, so he walked over. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Trey took the mask off smiling. "Sorry, I just got absorbed into all these neat artifacts and couldn't help myself. This collection is incredible. Reminds me of my deck in a way."

"It's fine." Yuma sighed. "You honestly remind me a lot of my father. He was really into all this stuff. Every adventure he went on, he always came back with something cool."

Trey nodded. "Wow, it sounds like he really loved adventure."

Yuma laughed. "Yep, just like me."

As they continued to talk, Rio looked over at Lance. "You know, I think I see it now. He's not as bad as I thought, but do you really forgive him?"

Lance shrugged. "Frankly, there are people out there who've done far worse to me than Trey and his family. Not to mention people more worrying than them as well. So, I do forgive him. It's not like he was the one to regress me in that duel."

Rio noticed that he seemed kind of down at that statement, so she put a hand on his back. "If you can forgive him, I guess I can to."

Vega looked at Trey before nodding. "Alright, I'll forgive him to."

Lance ruffled the little guy's hair before handing him the present. "Why don't you open your present before we head down for cake."

Vega smiled and grabbed it. "You really got me a present?"

Lance chuckled. "Just because I used giving you a birthday as an excuse to get away, doesn't mean we can't make it true."

Rio smiled at that. "Go on and open it."

Vega tore the wrapping off and opened the box to reveal Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon. "An Xyz Red-Eyes!"

Lance nodded. "Thank your mother. It was her idea; I was just the one tasked with finding it."

Rio looked at Lance shocked before Vega hugged her. "Thank you, mom!"

Rio hugged him back. "Your welcome."

Lance winked at Rio and nodded before mouthing, "I knew how much this would mean to you."

Rio smiled and mouthed. "Thank you."

Vega then hugged Lance. "Thank you for finding it, dad."

Lance picked him up. "No problem." He looked at Trey and Yuma who were still chatting about artifacts. "Alright dorks, we're heading down for cake."

The multi-deck duelist walked to the ladder with Yuma shouting, "We are not dorks!"

"Is that bad?" Trey asked.

"Well no… yes…" Yuma rubbed his head. "Look, it depends on who you are."

Astral watched them from above. **"Observation 15: With some understanding, even your enemies can become friends. Observation 16: Humans can face great adversity yet smile."**

 _ **Outside the Tsukumo Residence: Roof**_

Yugo looked at the Tsukumo Residence while holding a teleportation orb. _"I just have to wait for Yuma Tsukumo to be away from a majority of them_." He looked at the orb. _"I hope that's soon because people are waiting for me back home."_

He went back into hiding nearby where he could keep an eye on the place.


	46. Yuma vs Yugo

_**Here is a list of changes made through my Recheck before I got back onto the story with this chapter.**_

 _ **1\. This is now an official Yugioh Zexal & Yugioh Arc-V crossover**_

 ** _2\. I've mixed up the dimensions of most of the Yu origianl Yu Boys (Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri) and Bracelets Girls (Yuzu, Rin, and Celina)_**

 _ **3\. Kala is now determined to beat Shay rather than wanting to date him.**_

 ** _I believe that is it for the changes other than the WDC participants who've made it to the next round. That has changed and been put in the previous chapters. It will also be posted down below. I hope you enjoy._**

 **Damien Luminous was created by Energy Dragon Slayer. Big thanks to you for all your help.**

* * *

 _ **Tsukumo Residence, Morning…**_

Yuma got up surprisingly early as he had something to do today if he wanted any chance in the finales. He had to go back to the Sanctuary, no matter what state it was in now, and hopefully find some way to compete against anyone who could show up.

Astral appeared. **"So, what do you think Roku was referring to when he told us to return to the Sanctuary?"**

Yuma sighed. "I'm not sure Astral. At this point, I'm uncertain it'll even be there considering Roku is dead in this version of the world. That said, there must be something there."

After that night, Yuma had done some research only to find out that Roku had died about a year before Astral ever came into the picture.

" **Hopefully there is because I fear recent events have proven the need for improvement."** Astral stated.

Yuma moved to the ladder.

 _ **Kitchen**_

Yuma walked into the kitchen where he found Trey and Lance eating breakfast.

"What's up Yuma?" Lance asked. "You're up kind of early."

Yuma nodded. "I know, but I'm heading out to the Sanctuary in hopes of finding some way to improve my deck or skills. Just something, you know?"

"Okay, did you want my company? I don't think it's a good idea for you to go on your own." Lance stated. "Knowing out luck, someone will come after you."

Yuma nodded. "I know which is why I'm not going alone. Tori's offered to come with, and I accepted. You stay here with Trey just in case anything happens here."

Lance sighed. "Alright, but you two need to be careful. None of us could make it out to the Duel Sanctuary, in reasonable time, if you get into trouble."

Yuma nodded. "Don't worry, we will be."

"Don't forget an umbrella." Lance stated. "I know you got to go now, but the weather says it's supposed to storm sometime this evening."

"Got it." Yuma called out.

After Yuma left, Trey asked, "So, what are we going to do today?"

Lance put a hand on his shoulder. "Welp, now's as good a time as ever to tell you what you're getting into by offering your help my friend."

While Yuma was off to the Duel Sanctuary, it was time for Lance to fill Trey in on everything.

 _ **Duel Sanctuary, Evening…**_

Yuma and Tori finally made it up all the stairs with Yuma collapsing. "You know, I kind of forgot just how many stairs were here."

Tori was taking in deep breathes. "I can't believe you, Caswell, and Shane climbed up all these stairs last time. It's insane."

Tori may not remember them doing that, but the fact that Yuma said they did was enough validation that it'd happened… just not in this version of their world. Yuma stood and looked at the sanctuary sadly.

"It's hard to believe he's actually gone." Yuma stated.

Tori looked at Yuma sadly.

Astral appeared. **"Yes, it is rather unfortunate to have lost him, but even in his absence, he is still here to help us."**

"You're mine Yuma Tsukumo!" Yugo called out.

Everyone turned towards the steps only to immediately notice a metal sphere hurled at them.

"Yuma!" Tori shouted.

She turned and shoved the Syllable duelist back with all the strength she could muster. As Yuma fell back, just out of range, the sphere stopped mere inches from Tori before opening. The Dragunity user was caught in the field and teleported away.

Yuma hit the ground, but immediately got to his feet. "Tori!"

Lightning crackled in the air followed by thunder as Yugo walked up the stairs. "I wouldn't worry about your friend Yuma Tsukumo."

Yuma looked at Yugo and recognized that his attire looks eerily like a Duel Academy uniform; however, the differences were undeniable.

Astral floated down to Yuma's side. **"Yuma, I believe this is someone from Academia."**

Yuma nodded firmly. "I'm aware Astral." He stared Yugo down. "What have you done with Tori?"

Yugo stopped across from Yuma. "She's safe. That's all you need to know."

 _ **Heartland Harbor**_

Tori appeared in the air before splashing down into the water. The girl swam to the surface sputtering out water and coughing as she tried to regain her breath. Once she was stable, the Dragunity user started swimming back to land.

" _This is bad. My deck's in a waterproof bag, but my gear is trashed meaning I got to get moving if I want to get Yuma any sort of help."_ Tori thought worriedly.

 _ **Duel Sanctuary**_

Yuga took out the pendant from around his neck and crushed it causing a white sphere to surround him and Yuma. "Now prepare Yuma Tsukumo because I'm taking you back to Academia. The names Yugo by the way and don't you forget it."

Astral looked around at the sphere. **"I think this works like a teether Yuma. We are not getting out of here until one of us wins this duel."**

Yuma nodded. "Alright, you want to duel, bring it on because I'm feeling the flow!"

"Bring whatever you wish Tsukumo because I fight with the strength of Duel Academy on my side." Yugo stated. "Even if I don't have the students backing me, I got the people who matter. You have no hope of victory!"

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Yuma 4000/Yugo 4000)**

"Since you've challenged me, I'll go first." Yuma declared. "I summon **Gogogo Golem(LV 4/1800/1500)**." A large golem appeared. "Since I normal summoned my level 4 Golem, I can special summon **Kagetokage(LV 4/1100/1500)**." A black reptile with red eyes appeared.

" **Good Yuma."** Astral stated. **"Now, let's show him how strong we are."**

"You got it Astral." Yuma declared. "I overlay my two level four monsters to Xyz summon **Gagaga Cowboy(R 4/O 2/1500/2400)** in defense mode." A cowboy with twin pistols appeared kneeling before Yuma.

"This monster has a different effect depending on his position. Since **Gagaga Cowboy(R 4/O 1/1500/2400)** is in defense mode, I can detach an overlay unit to deal 800 life points to you **(Yuma 4000/Yugo 3200)**. I then set two cards."

"Get ready Tsukumo because I'm about to repay you for those life points and then some." Yugo drew. "I normal summoned **Speedroid Horse Stilts(LV 4/1100/1100)**." The top half of a mechanical white and green horse with blue stilts for legs appeared.

" _Astral, he's using Zeera's Speedroid's."_ Yuma thought.

" _Indeed Yuma."_ Astral thought. _"Stay on your guard."_

"When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Speedroid from my hand. I choose **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice(LV 3/300/1500)**." A three sided dice with eyes appeared. "Now my dice will give stilts a tune up to Synchro for 7.

Synchro summon **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon(LV 7/2500/2000)**." The white, blue, and green dragon appeared. "I'm not stopping because I have a monster that can use both Clear Wing and a monster, from either side, from the extra deck."

Yuma was shocked. "That means you can use my Gagaga Cowboy!"

"That's right." Yugo stated. "I combine Gagaga Cowboy and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to Fusion Summon **Clear Wing Strike Dragon(LV 10/3200/2500)**." A crimson red and orange Clear Wing Synchro Dragon appeared. "Strike Dragon attack Yuma directly."

" **Yuma, your traps!"** Astral declared.

"Right." Yuma stated. "I activate both **Xyz Reborn** and **Battle Break**. Xyz Reborn returns an Xyz monster to the field from my grave and becomes an overlay unit for that monster. Welcome back **Gagaga Cowboy(R 4/O 1/1500/2400)** in defense mode. Now for Battle Break which will destroy Strike Dragon and end the battle phase."

"When Clear Wing Strike Dragon is destroyed, I can target a level 8 or lower dragon in my graveyard. I then destroy every special monster on your field and special summon the monster I targeted. I choose **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon(LV 7/2500/2000)**. I then set one card."

"Man, he had the perfect counter to practically negate both my traps." Yuma stated.

" **That is true Yuma, but not all was lost."** Astral reminded. **"You not only destroyed his fusion, but you prevented him from attacking giving us ample time to come up with more moves."**

Yuma nodded. "Yeah." He drew. _"Okay, if I use Gogogo Giant, I can bring back Golem. Then, I can use them to bring out Utopia and upgrade him to Lightning. Using Monster Reborn on that dragon in Yugo's grave gives us the chance to end this."_

" **That sounds like a sound plan Yuma."** Astral stated.

Yuma put their plan into action. "I summon **Gogogo Giant(LV 4/20000/0)**." A huge, bronze metal golem appeared. "When this card is normal summoned, I can special a Gogogo monster from my grave in defense mode, and Giant is placed in defense mode.

Now return **Gogogo Golem(LV 4/1800/1500)**. I will overlay my two level four monsters to Xyz summon **Number 39:Utopia(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**." A white and gold warrior with twin blades, sheathed, appeared.

"I then reconstruct the overlay network with Utopia to summon **Number S39: Utopia Prime(R 4/O 3/2510/2000)**." A less bulky, smaller Utopia appeared. "I'm not stopping because I can rebuild the overlay network with Utopia Prime.

Xyz summon **Number S39: Utopia the Lightning(R 5/O 4/2500/2000).** " A mighty white, gold, and black Utopia appeared. "I then activate **Monster Reborn** from my hand to special summon your **Clear Wing Strike Dragon(LV 10/3200/2500)** to my field."

"Impressive string of plays Tsukumo, but it doesn't matter what your plan with them is because I'm activating **Ridicule World** granting each of your monsters 100 more ATK until the end of the turn; furthermore, monster's whose ATK is different from their original can't attack."

Large, purple floating heads appeared and laughed at Yuma's monsters granting them strength but making them unable to attack." **Clear Wing Strike Dragon(LV 10/3300/2500 effect)** and **Number S39:Utopia the Lightning(R 5/O 4/2600/2000 effect)**.

Yuma was shocked. "No way. He just put a stop to any attacks before I ever got a chance to use Lightning's effect."

" **Clearly this opponent is not one to underestimate."** Astral stated.

Yuma grit his teeth. "I end my turn."

"Now your monster's ATK's return to normal." Yugo drew. "This is the beginning of the end. I activate **Polymerization** to combine Speedroids Skull Marble and Rubber Band Plane. Fusion Summon **Hi-Speedroid Rubik(LV 8/2800/2500)**."

A floating cube comprised of constantly moving, colored sides appeared. "Wait for I'm just getting started. I normal summon **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice(LV 1/100/100)**." A single dice with red eyes where the dots are appeared.

"Red-Eyed Dice will give my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon a turn up allowing me to Synchro for 8. Synchro summon **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**." A blue and brown dragon with white armor appeared.

Yuma stepped back _. "Astral, I'm not liking this. He has both cards we've seen before and cards I never knew existed. Zeera never had Fusions."_

" **Stay strong Yuma."** Astral stated.

"Now I activate Hi- **Speedroid Rubik(LV 8/6100/2500 effect)** to target a monster in my extra deck and increase his ATK by the ATK of that monster. I target my other fusion **Clear Wing Star Dragon(ATK 3300)**. He will attack Utopia the Lightning."

" _Since that was activated before the battle phase, Utopia's ability to prevent effects is useless. Still, I can't lose!"_ Yuma pointed at his monster. "I activate **Number S39:Utopia the Lightning(R 5/O 2/5000/2500 effect)**. By detaching two overlay units his ATK doubles."

Rubik and Lightning clashed **(Yuma 2900/Yugo 3200)**. "When Rubik battles a monster that isn't destroyed by battle, they are destroyed by card effect. Now **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon(LV 8/6200/2500 effect)** will attack Strike Dragon. Since he is doing battle with a level 10 monster, Crystal gains ATK equal to the ATK of your monster."

Yuma grit his teeth. "Since **Clear Wing Strike Dragon(LV 10/4700/2500 effect)** is doing battle with a level 8 monster, he gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of that monster." Once again, the two monsters clashed **(Yuma 1400/Yugo 3200)**. "I end my turn."

" _Astral, I don't think we can do this."_ Yuma thought worriedly. _"There's no one card in my deck that can handle both his monsters, and the cards to draw more have requirements we can't fulfill. Please tell me there is something we can do?"_

Astral looked at Yuma concerned. **"I-I'm sorry Yuma, but I can't think of any one card in our deck that can stop both his monsters or put us over either monster. Any card that could have done that has been used."**

Yuma looked at the ground. _"I see."_ He looked at the otherworldly duelist. _"Astral, you've dueled with my deck before, so you have some control over it, right? You're also linked to Lance, correct?"_

Astral nodded. **"That is correct… Yuma, you're not suggesting what I think…"**

" _Astral, this isn't a Number duel. Take my deck, my pendant, and Numbers to Lance."_ Yuma stated. _"Please, don't argue. If you go, I know you, Lance, and everyone can save me someday. If you stay, everything we've worked for is at risk."_

" **Yuma…"** Astral stated.

" _Astral, promise me that no matter what, you'll leave me. Promise me, you'll get the Numbers, my deck, and pendant to Zack. You have an important mission, and I refuse to let you down by keeping you here. That would just be selfish. So, promise me Astral."_

Astral clenched is fist and closed his eyes. **"Alright Yuma… I promise."**

" _Thank you, Astral."_ Yuma thought.

Yugo spoke up. "You've been standing there for a while Yuma. Are you going to give up or see this duel through to the end?"

Yuma gave a small smile as he looked up at Yugo. "I never give up because I'm going to high five the sky." He put his hand on his deck. "This draw is the draw that will get me there. Let's go, I'm feeling the flow!" He drew. "I end my turn."

Yugo drew. "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attack Yuma directly!"

"I activate **Swordsman of Revealing Light(LV 8/0/2400)** from my hand. When you issue a direct attack, I can special summon him." A blue armored man appeared. "Since your monster's ATK is higher than his DEF, Swordsman can't activate his second effect."

"All you're doing is stalling Tsukumo." Yugo declared. "Crystal attack Yuma's swordsman. Now Rubik finish this with a direct attack **(Yuma 0/Yugo 3200)**."

The sphere vanished as Yuma was knocked onto his back. Lighting sparked overhead and the ran started to pour down. Astral noticed liquid running down from his eyes, but he made a promise. The otherworldly being took a deep breath, focused, and glowed.

Yuma's deck, the Numbers, Astral, and the pendant all resonated together briefly creating a blinding light which forced Yugo to look away. Once the lights died down, Yugo looked ahead to see that Yuma was still lying there, and the Speedroid was none the wiser.

Yugo approached the duelist. "That was a pretty light show Tsukumo, but you've lost."

"Nothing I'm not used to before." Yuma smirked. "That said, haven't you noticed I'm missing a few things. You may want me, but I also think you wanted something more beyond that."

Yugo was confused until he paid closer attention noticing that the pendant, deck, and extra deck were missing, so he picked Yuma up by his vest. "Where are your cards and pendant?"

" _Sorry, everyone."_ Yuma chuckled. "A friend sent them to Lance who is stronger than me. You won't get them."

Yugo growled before punching Yuma in gut hard enough to render him unconscious. "If you thought that achieved anything, you're wrong." He threw Yuma over his shoulder and both started to turn into blue particles. "Even without your cards or pendant, they still want you."

Yugo and Yuma vanished as they were heading back to the Fusion Dimension.

 _ **5D's: Pre-Transition, Night…**_

A young man with tan skin, average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes walked along the streets. He wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and gloves below his elbows.

His attire also included black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two deck holsters hidden under his jacket, and calf-high motorcycle boots. A jagged criminal mark was on the left side of his face

The young man stopped before his garage and looked at himself in confusion. _"Wait, what is up with my clothing? I thought I changed into something more casual to come back here."_ He shook his head and chuckled to himself. _"Must have just been a thought."_

He opened the garage to find a young woman of average height, with fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair was mostly chin-length with the addition of elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face.

Her attire consists of a high-collared, low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves worn underneath a sleeveless, magenta trench coat and black, elbow-length, fingerless gloves with gold bracelets above them; below that, she wears red high-heeled pumps.

" _Huh, I thought for certain Akiza had changed just like the others."_ The young man thought.

He moved to turn the lights on only but stopped as Akiza spoke up. "Leave the lights off." That stopped him, and he noticed Akiza wasn't looking at him currently. "Once I started waiting here, I remembered all sorts of things. I can't show you my face right now." The young man walked in. "So, you're the only who will be here now Yusei."

"Yeah, so what's wrong?" Yusei asked.

Akiza turned to him. "I was hoping to give you a proper good-bye, Yusei."

Yusei smiled. "I see."

Akiza said. "Yusei, I've always lov…" She stopped and shook her head with a smile. "I'm glad I met you."

Yusei smiled again. "Me too, Akiza."

Akiza turned to look at a wall. "When I first meet you, I thought you were an awfully scary person."

Yusei laughed at that. "The same applies for me. After all, you were really frightening when I first laid eyes on you Akiza. I was really worried what you'd do to us if we lost our team battles."

Akiza turned on him a little miffed at that. "You really thought that?"

Yusei approached her. "Akiza, don't forget to smile." He grabbed one of her hands with both of his. "There's no one in the world with a smile better than yours."

Akiza grabbed his hands. "You're the one who put that smile on my face Yusei."

They stared into each other's eyes for a good couple of minutes until Akiza gained a shocked expression and looked past Yusei. He turned around and gained the same look of shock as the clear night became cloudy and black particles rained down on the ground.

"Don't tell me it's happening again." Akiza stated.

Both her and Yusei ran outside to see the city dissolving and crumbling.

"I don't understand." Yusei stated. "I thought Jaden, Yugi, and I secured the past and defeated Paradox well before all of this. I thought together, we secured our future." Yusei clenched his fist. "This shouldn't be happening again."

"Yusei, you're certain you weren't approached by…" Akiza stopped as she turned translucent and golden particles were rising into the sky.

Yusei looked at Akiza shocked. "Akiza…" He clenched his fist. "I don't understand. Everything was supposed to be at peace now."

Suddenly, the complete mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Yusei's back and his nearby duel runner began glowing crimson like it had long ago. The Crimson Dragon appeared and roared at Yusei.

"No, this is different from before, but like then, I must go now." Yusei stated.

Akiza looked at Yusei. "Go Yusei and set our world right."

Yusei nodded. "I will. If you can, go check on the others for me. Make sure their alright."

Akiza said, "I will."

He ran to his duel runner, hopped on, and sped off. Just then, another duel runner flew past Akiza trying to catch up with Yusei's duel runner. This duel runner was nothing special save for the colors as it was black with white trim.

A young teen with fair skin, build of a runner, short black hair, and amber eyes sat in the seat of the runner. He wore a full, black trench coat with white trim, no sleeved black undershirt, and black pants with white stripes down the side. The outfit was form fit to his body.

Akiza stared at the duel runner. "Wait, do I know that person? I do…" She was confused as two sets of memories seemed to be colliding. "That's Damien Luminous. He's Yusei's student, but I also don't remember him existing before." She looked at the city. "I should go."

She ran away from the garage to start checking on the others.

 _ **Highway**_

Yusei was speeding along with the Crimson Draogn by his side. "You took me where I needed to go to stop this before, so I trust you to do it again."

The dragon roared and started to move ahead.

Then, Yusei heard a voice that was both familiar and unfamiliar to him. "Yo, Teach! Wait up!"

Yusei looked his right as Damien pulled up alongside him. "Yuya and Celina were confused by what's going on." He looked at the Crimson Dragon. "I'll be honest, seeing you with that does nothing to help me here. What's going on?"

"Kid, you need to get out of here." Yusei stated. "I'm about to be taken somewhere, and you shouldn't be caught up in this."

"Does this somewhere you're going have a way to fix our city?" Damien asked.

Yusei said, "It does, but that doesn't matter. Get off the road before you're caught up in this."

Suddenly, both duel runners were cloaked in golden energy.

"Seems a little to late for that Teach." Damien stated. "Even if it weren't, I'm not letting you go off on your own."

Both duel runners vanished into blue particles.

 _ **Crimson Dragon Dimensional Travel**_

Yusei and Damien were traveling across a road made of light as they were surrounded by vast space that didn't suffocate them.

Yusei looked at Damien and sighed. "Alright, looks like your stuck with me, so stay close. I don't know what this is, but as long as we follow the Crimson Dragon, we'll be fine."

Damien nodded. "Understood Teach."

Damien was looking around at everything in awe while paying attention to his teacher. Yusei had it in his mind to ask this kid why he remembered him as his student yet not existing at the same time; however, something was about to divert their attention.

Damien said, "Yusei, I don't remember there being anyone else with us before we came into this place, but now there are two people tailing us on a duel runner. Older looking models, yet I don't recognize them as anyone who duels."

Yusei looked back at the duelists. Like Damien said, they were atop old looking duel runners. Now, upon looking at they, he saw that they were two women who looked a lot like each other meaning they had to be at least related.

The first of the two was a fair-skinned woman with red eyes and long blonde hair hanging over her forehead in three pointed locks; the central one extended to her nose and the other two to chin length, while the back portion of her hair extends down her back.

Her attire consisted of a tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves. She also wore short blue shorts with similar patterning to the front of her coat and black cuffs over white leggings with thigh-high black boots.

The second was a fair-skinned woman with yellow eyes and long silver hair that hangs over her forehead in a messy fringe and two locks extending to chin length, while the back portion of her hair extends down her back.

She wore a sleeveless tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves; silver-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat, and black gloves that extend past her elbows. She also wore a lilac skirt with three diagonal black lines on each side.

"No one did follow us in here kid." Yusei stated. "Based on how their looking at us, I don't think they're here for a friendly chat."

Yusei's words were proven right as his and Damien's duel runners spoke up. **"Duel mode engaged. Autopilot standing by. Duel runners overridden."** Their duel disk came up. **"Autopilot engaged."**

"I have no idea what's going on here, but I do understand what this means." Damien stated. "What are we going to do Teach?"

Yusei looked back at Zane and Syrus. "If they want a duel, we'll give them one."

Damien nodded. "Understood. I'm ready for this."

The four duel runners continued speeding down the road of light.

* * *

 _ **I think I know what some of you may be thinking. 'How could I have Yuma lose' or maybe 'How could I have had Yuma lose so badly'**_

 _ **Well, this Yuma is no where near the true strenght of Yuma. I'm not just talking about Zexal since I always intended to never use that form. There is a lot of growth Yuma hadn't gone on, and his deck wasn't the best deck he could have had. He was actually on his way to a place that could improve it before Yugo interupted him.**_

 _ **Besides that, Yuma's defeat was to show that no one's defeat is off the table when the stakes are high.**_

 ** _You may also be thinking about Yugo and why he's with the Fusion Dimension. Well, like I listed above, I mixed up most of the Yu Boys and Bracelet Girls. Yugo's been in Fusion for quite some time, and as you read, Yuya is in Synch_** _ **ro. That means Yuri is in Standard.**_

 _ **I hope that was everything that needs answering, but please review or PM if you are still confused about things.**_

* * *

This isn't only a list but to let you know all the duelist that you get the chance to potentially have face off. That's right, I'm letting you guys decide the initial match ups. If multiple, different matches for any character are sent in, I will do my best to fit them in as they move up the brackets. You can submit a review or pm me.

27 Competitors

 **Number Club:**

1\. Lance

2\. Tori

3\. Rio

4\. Shark

5\. Nelson

6\. Taiki

 **Photon-Number Hunters:**

7\. Kite

8\. Shay

9\. Yuto

10\. Kala

11\. Dextra

12\. Nistro

 **Lancer:**

13\. Shane

 **Crest-Number Hunters:**

14\. Dos

15\. Trey

16\. Quatro

17\. Vetrix

 **Barian/Mind Controlled-Group** :

18\. Organization

19\. Lloyd

20\. Hart

21\. Lulu

 **Link Dimension-Group** :

22\. Yusaku

23\. Revolver/Ryoken

24\. Sam (Bracelet Girl of Link)

25\. Yuven(Yu Boy of Link

 **Fusion Dimension (Resistance)-Group** :

26\. Aster

27\. Bastion

* * *

 _ **Total Numbers: 78**_

 _ **Lance's Numbers: 11, 12, 13, 16, 21, 28, 31, 34, 39, 50, 52, 54, 57, 61, 83, 85, 86**_

 _ **Shark's Numbers: 17, 19, 32, 37, 47**_

 _ **Rio's Number: 26**_

 _ **Tori's Number: 7**_

 _ **Kite's Numbers: 10, 14, 20, 30, 38, 53, 56, 62, 90, 92, 95**_

 _ **Shun's Numbers: 24, 55, 59, 67, 68, 70, 72, 74, 87, 89, 91**_

 _ **Shane's Numbers: 22, 25, 45, 48, 75, 96**_

 _ **Vector's Numbers: 43, 66**_

 _ **Dos' Numbers: 23, 78**_

 _ **Quatro's Numbers: 15, 40, 88**_

 _ **Trey's Numbers: 6, 33, 36**_

 _ **Quinton/Ryoken's: 9**_

 _ **Vetrix: 8, 69**_

 _ **Organization's Numbers: 18, 27, 29, 35, 41, 42, 49, 51, 63, 77, 82, 84, 93**_


	47. Dimensional Duel & Rage

_**Crimson Dragon Dimensional Travel**_

Yusei and Damien continued to travel down the road of light with the Crimson Dragon soaring overhead. A duel had just been initiated with two Fusion Dimension Soldiers whose names now showed up in the Synchro Dimension runners.

"Grace and Gloria Tyler." Damien stated reading the names.

Now that they were close enough, Yusei and Damien could hear them when they spoke.

"Looks like two little flies fell right into our trap, right Grace?" Gloria asked.

Grace laughed. "Yep, things are totally moving as the Chancellor stated."

Yusei called out to them. "What are you talking about? Do you two have something to do with why my time is suddenly changing, and why I got two sets of memories?"

"Oh, he catches on quick Gloria." Grace stated.

Gloria scoffed. "Not quick enough as he's missing several key factors." She smirked. "That said, we're not here to fill you in Fudo. We're here to defeat you for the glory of Fusion Dimension. Once you're defeated, you'll be brought in and put to work for us."

Yusei looked back at them as Damien spoke up. "Clearly, I wasn't part of the plan. Regardless, you two have another thing coming if you think you can stop Teach. He's one of the best duelists where we're from. With me here, your chances are non-existent."

"Oh, look at him Grace." Gloria stated. "Some student thinks he has a place in this duel."

"Yeah, like who does he think he is?" Grace asked.

"Let's cut it with the banter and get to the duel." Yusei stated.

"Fine, Yusei Fudo." Gloria stated. "Life points, fields, and graves are all shared between teammates. No attacking on your first turn and everyone can draw. Forewarning, Grace and I are the perfect team."

"I've seen people who thought the same before." Yusei stated. "Let's take them down Damien."

Damien nodded. "You got it Teach."

"Such confidence." Grace stated. "To bad they aren't going to have any once we like beat them down."

"Agreed Grace." Gloria stated. "Prepare to be humbled 'best duelist'."

 **(Yusei & Damien 8000/Grace & Gloria 8000)**

"Get ready because I'm totally kicking this duel off." Grace stated. "I summon **Amazoness Archer(LV 4/1400/1000)**." A red eyes female appeared. "I then activate the spell **Stray Lamb** granting us two **Lamb Tokens(LV 1/0/0)** in defense mode."

One peach and one white colored lamb appeared. "I now activate the awesome effect of my Archer allowing me to sacrifice the two tokens to deal you guys 1200 damage **(Y & D 6800)**. I'll end my turn with two face downs."

Yusei and Damien slowed down as the damage pulled them back behind the sisters.

"Look whose already behind." Gloria stated.

"Don't get cocky on the first turn." Damien stated.

"You got that right Damien." Yusei drew. "On that note, it's my move."

"Not so fast." Grace stated. "I now activate **Amazoness Hall**. From here on out, every time either of you special summon a monster, we'll gain life points equal to the ATK of those monsters."

Damien scoffed at that. "What do you take my Teach for?" He nodded to Yusei. "Show her how you roll no matter how much it gives them."

Yusei nodded. "Since you control a monster, and we control no monsters, I can special summon **Level Warrior(LV 4/300/600)** as a level 4 monster." A warrior in a red jump suit, with cape and stars, appeared **(G & G 8300)**. "I then summon **Junk Synchron(LV 3/1300/500)**."

A small warrior decked out in rusted armor appeared. "Now, I will use my Junk Synchron to tune Level Warrior for 7." Yusei looked as Junk Synchron became the rings and the four stars of Level Warrior floated in the middle.

" _Here goes nothing. My two memories can't agree what's in my deck or extra deck, so I'm going to have to rely on my instincts to see Damien and I through this."_ The Signer nodded. "Let's rev it up. Synchro summon **Stardust Knight(LV 7/2500/1200)**."

"Like, don't forget our trap." Grace stated, but nothing happened. "Hey, what gives?"

Yusei smirked. "It's one of the effects of my Stardust Knight. When he's Synchro Summoned, I can negate all spell/traps cards my opponent controls."

"No way!" Gloria exclaimed.

"There's more." Yusei continued. "Once per turn, Stardust Warrior can destroy a spell/trap my opponent controls, so your Amazoness Hall is destroyed."

Damien smiled. "In just as good a form as ever Teach."

"With that, I'll set two cards ending my turn." Yusei declared.

"Then it's my turn." Gloria drew before looking at her sister's face down. "I'll activate the spell my sister set known as **Polymerization**."

"Polymerization, what's that?" Damien asked confused.

" _That's right. According to memory, no one back home has heard about Fusions, but my other memory begs to different."_ Before they said anything, Yusei spoke up. "Polymerization is a spell card that allows our opponent to combine monsters. Think of it like a Synchro monster comprised of a spell and monsters rather than a Tuner and non-tuner."

Damien nodded. "I get it Teach."

Gloria smirked. "You are quite smart Yusei Fudo, but let's see just how well that translates when your faced with our monsters. I use Polymerization to combine the Amazoness Archer on the field with the Amazoness Sage in my hand.

Fusion Summon **Amazoness Witch(LV 6/2200/2000)**. A tan female in tribal gear appeared. "Her effect allows me to special summon an Amazoness monster from our graves. So, I return **Amazoness Archer(LV 4/1400/1000)**.

I will then do as my sister did and activate **Stray Lamb** granting us two **Lamb Tokens(LV 1/0/0)** in defense mode. I now activate the effect of Archer allowing me to sacrifice the two tokens to deal you guys another 1200 damage **(Y & D 5600)**. Wait, the turn's not over.

I activate the **Polymerization** in my hand to fuse Amazoness Archer on the field with the Amazoness Queen in my hand. Fusion summon **Amazoness Empress(LV 8/2800/2400)**. An Amazoness in bone attire and wielding a large sword appeared. "I end my turn."

"Careful Damien." Yusei stated. "We have no idea what those monsters are capable of."

Damien nodded before drawing. "Then, I'll just have to summon a monster they can't stop with effects." He looked at the Fusion Dimension Soldiers. "Get ready because I'm about to show you the skills Teach helped me develop."

"Oh, really now?" Gloria asked with a smirk. "Show us what you got."

Damien said, "I summon the tuner **Tatsunecro(LV 3/500/1700)**." A small, bone creature with wings appeared.

Grace giggled. "You know, it's oddly cute, but like not a threat to us."

Damien smiled. "Just wait because this monster's effect allows me to use one monster from my hand when I want to Synchro summon. The catch is that all materials of the Synchro monster I summon are banished. I'll use Tatsunecro on my field to tune the level 8 Despair from the Dark in my hand allowing me to Synchro for 11."

Gloria and Grace were shocked. "A Level 11 Synchro monster!"

Yusei gave a small smile.

"This is why you shouldn't underestimate the power of Synchro summoning. Come forth, **Star Eater(LV 11/3200/2500)**." A huge, red dragon orbiting around a star appeared. "This monster's Synchro summon can't be negated; furthermore, it is unaffected by card effects in general." Gloria grit her teeth while Grace stared at the monster in awe. "With that, I'll then set one card."

( **Yusei & Damien 5600/Grace & Gloria 8300)**

"I'll admit that was impressive, but my sister and I aren't beat yet." Grace drew. "I activate the totally awesome **Amazoness Fighting Spirit**. Now, when our Amazoness monsters attack or are attacked by a monster with higher ATK, they'll gain 1000 ATK.

First, **Amazoness Empress(LV 8/3800/2400 effect)** will attack your Star Eater making her strong enough to do it." Grace declared.

"I'll counter with **Synchro Barrier Force**." Damien declared. "This trap negates an effect or attack that would destroy a card on the field. Our opponents are then dealt 500 life points x the number of Synchros we control, and we control two **(G & G 7300)**.

"Then, **Amazoness Witch(LV 6/3200/2000 effect)** will attack Stardust Knight." Grace declared.

"It's my turn to counter with my own **Synchro Barrier Force** negating that attack **(G & G 6300)**." Yusei declared.

"I set one card and end my turn." Grace declared.

"You should already know that won't work." Yusei drew. "Stardust Knight will destroy that face down card with his effect. Next, I will send a monster from my hand to the grave allowing me to special summon **Quickdraw Synchron(LV 5/700/1400)**."

A small cowboy in blue and orange appeared. "This monster can stand in for any Synchron I may need for a Synchro summon. That will be handy after I normal Summon **Sonic Chick(LV 1/300/DEF 300)**." A small, pink chick appeared.

"Now, let's do this. Quickdraw will stand in for Turbo Synchron allowing me to use it to tune up Sonic Chick and Synchro for 6. Synchro summon **Neo Turbo Warrior(LV 6/2500/1500)**." A red warrior with chrome trim appeared.

"Now I activate **Half Shut**." Damien declared. "This quick-play spell halves a monster's ATK on the field, but in return they aren't destroyed by battle. I target Amazoness Empress." Damien declared.

 **Amazoness Empress(LV 8/1600/2400 effect)**.

"Why would you do that?" Gloria asked both confused and concerned.

"He activated it because we can finish the duel this turn, and we don't want to run the risk of a graveyard effect." Yusei declared. "Before we get started, I activate my trap **Synchro Prominence**. This deals you 1000 life points x the number of Synchro monsters we control."

"Three monsters equal like 3000 life points." Grace stated shocked.

 **(G & G 3300)**

"Exactly." Yusei declared. "Now it's time to finish this. Neo Turbo Warrior will attack Amazoness Emperor and further cut her ATK until the end of their damage step." Amazoness **Empress(LV 8/800/2400 effect) (G & G 1600)**. "Now Star Eater attack Empress **(G & G 0)**."

 **(Yusei & Damien 5600/Gloria & Grace 0)**

The Crimson Dragon roared as the twins lost control of their duel runner. Gloria's wobbled before skidding along the right throwing her on the road, but Grace was thrown clear off heading into whatever they were in. Yusei and Damien both noticed this.

"Teach, keep going!" Damien declared.

He then turned his duel runner abruptly and drove it off full speed after Grace.

Yusei looked back. "Damien!"

The student went off the road and reached out his hand. Damien caught her wrist just as the Crimson Dragon flew by opening a portal that took them to who knows where. Another opened to grab Gloria from the road while a third appeared in front of Yusei. Suddenly, they were gone."

 _ **Xyz Dimension: Duel Academy Island, Night…**_

Reiji was in his private office looking at a monitor which displayed a map of Heartland City and the surrounding area. Strong readings of Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, and to a lesser extent, some new energies were picked up at the old Duel Sanctuary before they vanished.

Within the city itself, his equipment was picking up Ritual and four signs of that new energy which were at the Duel Sanctuary. Reiji programmed in a destination before grabbing his brown cloak and mask.

" _I could send Shane since he's in the city, but I think this will be another good test for my improved deck."_ He put the attire on and inserted a spell card into his duel disk. _"Plus, this could spell more trouble for the Xyz Dimension."_

The D/D/D user vanished in blue particles from the room.

 _ **Photon Number Hunter's Warehouse**_

Kite walked into the computer room of the warehouse to find Orbital at a console. "Alright, I've come Orbital. Now, what's so important that you had to call me."

Orbital looked back at him. "Master Kite, where's master Shay? I thought…"

"You weren't made to think you bucket of bolts." Kite declared firmly. "If this isn't about the Numbers or our siblings, one person can handle it. Now, tell me what's going on before I have you turned into a table lamp."

Orbital was frightened. "Yes sir, master Kite." He turned back to the computer. "Just earlier our sensors picked up something with strength matching some of the Numbers we encounter, but it wasn't a Number. In fact, our sensors couldn't discern what it was."

Kite approached the monitor. "Where is it now?"

"That's the thing sir, it just disappeared." Orbital stated. "I tried to find it, but had no luck; however, the sensors picked up a similar signal nearing the sports dome."

"I see." Kite narrowed his eyes. "It could very well be Zach." He walked away from Orbital. "I'll go check it out myself. You stay and continue to fortify our defenses. On the of chance this isn't him, I don't want Zach trying anything while I'm away."

"You got it Master Kite!" Orbital declared.

Kite left the room.

 **Tsukumo Residence**

Kari was sitting at her screens, in the living room, working on the latest article when Haru approached her. "Do you need something grandma?"

Haru produced a deck and gear before placing them on the table. "Kari, I was cleaning up Yuma's attic and I found this deck Roku left me. Considering Yuma's already got so many cards from him, I thought you should take it."

Kari looked at the deck and gear before shaking her head. "Grandma, I'm not a duelist." She sighed. "That's Yuma and Lance's thing. I'm content being a journalist."

Haru nodded. "I'm aware Kari, but dueling is something that can bring people together." She sighed. "Look, when you get to be my age, you'll realize how important family can be." She shook her head.

"Don't make the same mistakes your old grandma did Kari. If your brother's love to duel, try to understand where they're coming from." Kari looked at Haru starting to waver. "I'm not saying you have to go compete in tournaments, but it can be a nice hobby."

Kari sighed and took the items. "Alright, Grandma. Once Yuma returns from that old place, I'll ask him and Lance for some tips. We'll make a day of it."

Haru smiled. "That's the spirit Kari." She walked away. "Now, please go back to what you were doing."

Kari looked at the back of the deck before rolling her eyes and tucking it away with the gear. She then got back to work.

 _ **Lance's Room**_

Just below the attic, Lance and Trey were hanging out after the multi-deck user filled his new friend in on everything, he knew concerning the Numbers, Number Hunters, and Fusion Dimension. After all that information was dropped, they agreed to just wind down.

Lance was introducing Trey to video games since the guy hadn't really played them before. Unfortunately, their fun was about to be interrupted. A golden light filled the room causing the boys to close their eyes.

"Lance, what's happening!?" Trey shouted.

Lance had his eyes closed, but his own pendant resonated with the Emperor's Key. His mind was flooded with everything he needed to know which only left Lance speechless. Eventually, both glows faded and the Emperor's Key appearing around the multi-deck user's neck.

Trey opened his eyes and looked at Lance only to notice that both Lance's original pendant and the Emperor's key hung around his neck. In addition, A familiar looking deck box with matching Extra deck sat in Lance's hands. Foot steps could be heard coming towards the room.

"Lance…" Trey stated.

Tears came to Lance's eyes and he collapsed to his knees. Astral appeared in the air slightly behind Lance with tears running down his face. Lance was certainly sad; however, there was another emotion overriding this.

Rage. The tears fell from Lance's eyes and he clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles went white. The multi-deck user was literally shaking as Kari barged into the room wanting to know what in the world happened.

"Lance, what are you and…" Kari then noticed Lance's state. "Whoa, are you okay?"

Lance jumped to his feet and pushed past Kari doing his upmost best to control his anger. "I'm heading out. Look after Trey for me."

The multi-deck user ran down the stair leaving the others stunned.

That quickly wore off as Kari ran after Lance. "Wait up young man. You can't just go out when it's getting this late. Plus, it's storming outside!"

Trey followed. "Lance what's wrong!?"

 _ **Downstairs**_

Kari and Trey came downstairs only to see Lance throw open the door and run outside.

"Lance!" Kari/Trey shouted.

They ran after him leaving an unsure and concerned Haru behind.

 _ **Streets of Heartland**_

Lance ran through the ran ignoring Kari and Trey behind him as they continued to yell for him.

Astral came to Lance's side after wiping his eyes. **"Lance, you should calm down. Yuma lost absolutely against his opponent, and I do not wish…"**

"Shut it Astral!" Lance shouted enraged. "I'm not going back. I will find Yugo, defeat him, and get Yuma back." He pulled off his white pendant and glared at it. "So, you have a range limit, or did you just not want to tell me Yuma was in trouble?

Either way, you will lead me to Yugo. You will lead me to him like you led me to all that trouble before or I will chuck you into the river!" Lance stared to glow white forcing his pendant to do the same. "Is that Yugo?"

Lance got images of Yuji, but their faces made it hard to distinguish them. "Whatever." He put the pendant back on and sped up. "I'll crush him in a duel and get Yuma back." He pulled out one of his decks which was resonating with his will. "This deck will help."

The deck's cards, save the monsters, had been white before, but Lance's sheer will was making the cards playable; however, they maintained their glow even after every card was visible. Lance took out his Heroic Challenger deck and replaced it with this new deck.

A small trickle of blood ran down the right side of Lance's lips, but he wiped it away. _"Something's wrong. According to grandpa, our magic shouldn't be hurting us."_ He looked at the deck. _"It must be this._

 _I don't know what's up, but I don't care. I'll ignore the pain."_ The multi-deck user kept running while ignoring the beginnings of a burning pain running through his very being. _"I'm will crush Yugo!"_

 _ **Behind Lance**_

Trey and Kari followed Lance shouting for him to stop, but they went silent as Lance gave off a powerful, white glow. Kari didn't even have the ability, or powers of her own, tho sense this, yet she could feel it.

"Hey Trey, what is this?" Kari asked. "What is going on?"

Trey shook his head. "I'm in the dark as much as you are Kari." His own crest appeared. "That said, Lance it out putting massive amounts of white magic fueled by pure rage. Whatever got to him is serious."

Kari was confused by all of this, but she could ignore her usual inquisitiveness to worry about what all of this was. _"What's going on Lance?"_

 _ **Home of the Dragons: Ruins**_

In a part of the world, there stood a ruin that was once a large city dedicated to Dragon Tamer's and Masters. Various temples had been dedicated to the Dragon monsters and various heroes. A statue dedicated to Draco stood outside a black, purple, red, and white temple.

Inside this temple there sat the blade adorned with the four dragons and the larger one in the middle. It was chained in the center of the temple with the moon bearing down as it wasn't raining in this part of the world.

The blade started to glow white causing Odd-Eyes Dragon to appear in his human form transparent like all Duel Spirits. He stared at the blade concerned before looking up at the night sky.

The duel spirit clenched his fist. _"Lance… please be careful."_

 _ **Sports Arena**_

Yusaku had been trying to track down more of those Fusion Dimension people when he picked up two strong signals. One gave off powerful Synchro, slightly less powerful Fusion, and some Link energies while the other had strong Ritual and some Link energies.

It came from a sports arena, so he offered to check it out himself. He now arrived as a story ragged outside. The Cyberse user currently stood in the doomed sports arena looking around for any signs of the Ritual energy.

His D-pad beeped and Yusaku whirled around to stare at the stands. _"Someone's definitely here."_ He spotted Yuji standing at the top of the stands. _"Ritual energy stronger than that yellow blazered Academy soldier I fought before."_

The two of them stared each other down unaware of the various forces closing in on the same location. To be fair, Yusaku would be aware of it if his gear wasn't homed in on Yuji.

 _ **Tsukumo Residence**_

Haru was getting ready to try and go after Kari, Lance, and Trey when Tori barged into the house completely drenched from head to toe and shivering. The girl fell to her hands and knees shaking.

Haru moved over to the Dragunity user. "Tori, what happened to you? Are you okay? Where's Yuma?"

Tori was panting as she looked up at Haru. "Where's Lance?" She shook her head. "Yuma is in trouble."

The Dragunity user then collapsed on the ground going unconscious and shaking.

* * *

B-baller125: I like the changes from the original

Quillion9000: I'm glad you like the changes, and thanks for the review.


	48. 5 Way Duel

_**Outside the Sports Arena**_

Lance stopped at the entrance to the arena and waited as Kari and Trey caught up. The multi-deck user removed his his pendant as the two of them stopped behind him. Both Lance and the pendant continued to glow white.

"Lance, what's going on?" Trey asked.

Kari nodded. "Yeah, why did you run out of the house, what's the deal with that strange thing on Trey, and why are you glowing white?"

Lance crushed the pendant, as he no longer needed it, and held out his hand at Kari and Trey. Before they knew what was happening, the two of them were trapped in a white sphere. Kari was shocked, but Trey less so. 

Lance addressed them without turning. "Kari… Trey… Yuma's been taken." Kari was about to speak, but she stopped after hearing that. "His kidnapper is potentially in there. That's why, you two will remain out here while I deal with him. I will not allow either of you to be taken."

Kari kicked the sphere to no effect. "Lance, I don't know how you could know Yuma's been taken, and I have no idea how you're doing this; however, what I do know is that you're enraged. Whatever you're about to do, that won't help you. Get rid of this sphere and let's discuss this."

Trey nodded as he understood what this all meant. "Lance, I'm sorry Yuma was taken, but don't do this alone. Let me out, and I can help you get Yuma back."

Lance pushed out his arm, and the sphere moved away from the path to the entrance before stopping in the middle of the parking lot. Without another word, Lance ran inside.

Kari started vigorously beating on the barrier. "Lance!"

Trey had another way out of this. "Stand back." He showed his crest and a green beam of energy hit the barrier. "I'll have us out of this as soon as I can; however, Lance's magic is strong."

Kari nodded. "I'll trust in whatever that is on your hand because I can't seem to do a thing." She stared at the arena. _"Lance and Yuma… both of you are in danger because of dueling, right?"_ She grits her teeth and clenched her fist as two, conflicting thoughts ran through her mind.

" _Is this because I didn't do my best to keep you two from dueling or has Yuma fallen because my opposition kept him from being better than he was? Is this my fault for not supporting your passion or should I have opposed you harder?"_

 _ **Sport Arena**_

Yuji walked down from the top of the stands and jumped over the edge before coming to standing across from Yusaku. "Yusaku Fujiki, we met not long ago, but allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Yuji, and I am one of Academia's Generals. My mission is your capture."

Yusaku calmly replied. "I remember you. Your masked friend couldn't beat me, and you will be no different. In fact, I'll capture you for more information about this fusion of worlds the last guy spoke about."

Yuji pulled off his pendant, ready to use it as Yugo did, when from the south entrance both heard a heavenly whistling. The two-duelist turned to see Kite walking out. The Number Hunter stopped whistling as he came to stand across from them.

Kite looked at Yuji. "No doubt about it. You're the one with that reading like the guy at the Duel Sanctuary." He looked at Yusaku. "Unless you insist on getting in my way, I suggest you get of here. I will duel him instead."

Yusaku looked at Kite and Yuji sizing the up. _"I thought Yuji was Yuven for a moment until I got a good look at him. Then there's the blond over there. He reminds me of Revolver."_ He shook his head. "That's not happening. This guy holds information I'm not willing to let slide."

"In that case, I'll take you both on." Kite stated.

Lance ran into the room. "No, I'll be taking you and that guy that looks like Yugo on." Everyone turned to the multi-deck user who was now focusing on Yuji. "I know your type. You won't tell me what happened to Yuma until I crush you."

" _That anger…"_ Kite thought. _"Somethings happened to Lance since we dueled together, but I'll just use this as the chance to take his Numbers."_

" _That's the kid Yuven told us about."_ Yusaku thought. _"Lance Hogan."_

" _Lance Hogan."_ Yuji thought. _"This is starting to become complicated, but I'll use this opportunity to capture both Lance and Yusaku in one fell swoop."_ He removed his pendant and crushed it. "Very well, I'll take you all on!"

The white sphere began to form as Reiji teleported in wearing his cloak and mask. This got everyone's attention as the white sphere formed and grew to accommodate the large-scale duel that was about to take place.

"I will join in as well making this a five-way duel." Reiji declared. "Lance Hogan and Yuji, you two must fall for the preservation of the Xyz Dimension."

Yuji and Yusaku were familiar with the tittle, Kite was somewhat familiar due to his and Shay's investigation into Barian and Astral World, and Lance was in contemplation.

" _Is its possible what Ray did not only set back time, but created dimensions? Yugo did take Yuma and vanish. What if he's not in this world anymore?"_ Lance shook his head. _"If he isn't, I'll just force the look alike to bring him back."_

"It doesn't matter what any of you may wish at this point." Yuji stated. "By destroying that pendant, it created this field, and the only way out is if everyone within duels. A winner must be declared."

All five duelist had their reasons for being here, and each one moved to stand apart from one another with enough space for their fields. The time for talking was over as it was time to duel. Kite activated his Photon Mode.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **Lance: 4000**

 **Yusaku: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Yuji: 4000**

 **Reiji: 4000**

"I'm going first." Lance drew. "Considering how many opponents I have; I'll start by activating **Odd-Eyes Supreme Draw**. With this, I can draw a card. If it's an Odd-Eyes or mentions Odd-Eyes in the text, I can draw once more."

" _Odd-Eyes…"_ Reiji thought.

Lance drew and revealed the card. "I drew Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon meaning I draw again." He drew. "On top of that, I can banish the top card of my deck to get a third, or in some cases a second, draw." Lance drew another card.

"Now comes it's added effect allowing me to special summon any drawn cards, but they are placed in defense mode. So, let's go **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(LV 7/2500/DEF 2000)** and **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon(LV 7/2500/2000)**."

A bright red dragon with beige body parts appeared followed by a dark purple dragon with beige armor. "There's no way I'm stopping there. I overlay these two level 7 monsters to Xyz summon **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon(R 7/O 2/2800/2500)**."

A dragon coated in ice armor appeared and with it came an icy wind everyone could feel. "Now, I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Dragon's Rising** allowing me to rebuild the overlay network with Absolute Dragon and Xyz summon a monster 1 rank higher.

Xyz summon **Odd-Eyes Subzero Dragon(R 8/O 3/3300/2500)**." A larger dragon on two legs with heavy ice armor appeared causing the icy wind to intensify. "Since Subzero has materials, I can special summon an Odd-Eyes from my grave or hand. Come back **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(LV 7/2500/2000)**!"

Kite looked at the dragons. _"He not only brought out a Rank 8 dragon, but also a level 7 dragon to accompany it all without depleting his hand. Now, this is the duelist that should give Shay trouble."_

" _This guy."_ Yusaku thought. _"Revolver may just be right about him. He could be very helpful to us. If not for his dueling skills, then the power he possesses."_

" _He busted out a strong monster like it was nothing."_ Yuji thought. _"He's going to be trouble. With Yugo gone, I can admit the Speedroid user is among the strongest soldiers Academia has. Depending on how this goes, Lance may just be able to compete with any of them."_

" _An Odd-Eyes Xyz monster and a ranked-up variation."_ Reiji thought. _"He's grown stronger than what was predicted, but I must win to destroy the envoy."_

Lance wobbled on his feet and coughed up blood. The other duelists looked at the multi-deck user curiously. They had no bond to him; however, Kite did recognize that this was something that could only happen to him, Shay, and Yuto if they pushed themselves too far.

Lance recovered his footing and wiped his mouth; however, blood stared to trickled form the side of his mouth which worried Astral greatly. **"Lance, what is wrong."**

Lance didn't look back at him. _"Just ignore it Astral. I'm going to end this duel no matter the cost."_ He took a card from his hand. "I set one card. Now, at the end of the turn, Odd-Eyes Supreme Draw will be destroyed unless I discard one card or pay life points.

Life points equal to the cards I drew with its effect. I choose the latter **(Lance 3700)**. As a bonus to this card, separate from its cost at the end of the turn, I could send a monster from my extra deck to the grave; however, I'll refrain from said action at this time."

"Alright, it's my turn." Yusaku drew. "I activate **Cynet Ritual**. This spell allows me to Ritual summon any Cyberse monster provided I tribute monsters who equal or exceed the level of the monster I intend to summon."

" _So, I'll get to see this Link Dimension Resident's Ritual monster."_ Yuji thought. _"Alright, let's see it then."_

"I tribute my level seven Degrade Buster, from my hand, to Ritual summon **Cyberse Magician(LV 7/2500/2000)**." A blonde-haired man in white and dark blue clothing appeared. "Next, I activate **Cynet Backdoor**.

This spell allows me to banish my Cyberse Magician, he'll be back next turn, and add one Cyberse monster from my deck to my hand. Now, I'll normal summon **RAM Clouder(LV 4/1800/1000)**."

A wholly ram with black metal parts appeared. "When I normal summon a Cyberse monster, I can special summon **Boot Staggered(LV 5/2300/500)**." A humanoid black, purple, and white monster appeared. "Now, appear circuit which leads to the future.

Arrowheads confirmed. The condition is 2 Cyberse Monsters. I set RAM Clouder and Boot Staggered in the Link Markers. Link Summon **Splash Magician(ATK 1100/Link 2)**." A human with white robes, purple cape, and light blue hair appeared.

" _Link Summoning."_ Kite took notice of this. _"An extra deck method that doesn't require certain levels or spells. Shay spoke of it, but to see it action…"_

"Now I activate my magician's effect allowing me to special summon a Cyberse monster in, defense mode, from my grave. Thanks to my ritual spell, I can special summon **Degrade Buster(LV 7/2500/2500)**. I end my turn."

"My turn then." Kite drew. "I activate **Galaxy Wave**. From here on out, whenever I Xyz summon, my opponents will take 500 life points of damage each time. I activate **Photon Sanctuary**. This spell grants me two **Photon Tokens(LV 4/2000/0)**."

Twin, glowing blue spheres appeared. "With both being monsters with at least 2000 ATK, I tribute them to special summon **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**." A purple and galaxy blue dragon appeared.

Since I control a Galaxy-Eyes monster, I can special summon **Galaxy-Eyes Afterglow Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**./" A light blue glowing Galaxy-Eyes appeared. "With these monsters, I construct the overlay network. Xyz summon **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon(R 8/O 2/3000/2500)**." A colorful Galaxy-Eyes appeared.

 **Lance: 3500**

 **Yusaku: 3500**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Yuji: 3500**

 **Reiji: 3500**

"I'm not stopping there because I can reconstruct the overlay network with Cipher Blade Dragon to Xyz summon **Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon(R 8/O 3/4000/2500)**." A large, black armored dragon appeared.

 **Lance: 3000**

 **Yusaku: 3000**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Yuji: 3000**

 **Reiji: 3000**

"By detaching one overlay unit, I can target a face up card my opponent controls and destroy it." Kite pointed at Lance. "I choose Odd-Eyes Supreme Draw."

 **Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon(R 8/O 2/4000/2500)**

"Nice try, but by sending a monster from my extra deck to the grave, I can negate any destruction that may befall this card." Lance declared performing the action.

"Very well, then I shall reconstruct the Overlay Network one more time with Full Armor to Xyz Summon **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon(R 9/O 3/3200/2800)**." A more menacing dragon with more red appeared.

 **Lance: 2500**

 **Yusaku: 2500**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Yuji: 2500**

 **Reiji: 2500**

"Unlike Armor, Cipher Blade can target any card on the field. Not like it matter since none of you have face downs. Anyways, I detach a unit to destroy Odd-Eyes Subzero Dragon." Kite declared **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon(R 9/O 2/3200/2800)**

"When Subzero is destroyed, I can target **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon(R 7/O 1/2800/2500)** , in my grave or extra deck, and special summon it. Then, Subzero becomes his overlay unit." Lance declared.

"I set one card." Kite declared.

Astral looked at Kite. _"He's become much stronger since Yuma and I dueled him."_

" _Those three are impressive, but I'm not giving up!"_ Yuji drew. "First, I reveal Controlled Light Ritual Dragon allowing me to add **Controlled Light Ritual** to my hand. I immediately activate it allowing me to use monsters on the field, in the hand, and/or I can choose one monster from my deck for the requirements. I tribute the level 8 Revendread Executor to fill the requirement."

" _Vendread and Controlled Light Ritual Dragon."_ Lance thought _. "I thought it was mere coincidence that Yugo had Speedroids, but two people who look similar having archetypes I was granted. It is a little suspicious."_

Yuji continued, "Ritual summon **Controlled Light Ritual Dragon/LV 7/2500/2000)**." A white dragon with blue in its wings appeared. _"Normally, I'd hold off on my dragon's evolved form, but it is in my hand. Not to mention, these duelists seem to be strong."_

Yuji looked at his opponents. "Now, I have my dragon's evolution in my hand, so I will activate one of Controlled's abilities allowing me to make him the soul requirement for my strongest monster. Ritual Summon **Ordered Light Ritual Dragon(LV 9/3200/2600)**."

A larger, more ferocious version of Controlled appeared. "I can activate his effect once per turn to special summon any ritual monster I wish from my deck, grave, or hand. So, I will summon **Revendread Executor(LV 8/3000/DEF 0)** from my grave."

A fearsome zombie in red clothing with bone armor appeared. "Now, since I control another Ritual monster, Ordered Light Ritual Dragon can't be destroyed by battle or card effect and with Executor on the field, he's the only card any of you can target. I set one card."

"It's my turn then." Reiji drew. "This turn, I can attack since I'm the last in the rotation. First, I activate **D/D/D Synchro**. With this spell I can use monsters on my field or in my hand for a Synchro summon.

Since I'll be using the level eight D/D/D Doom King Armageddon, I can use the spell as a level 2 tuner. Synchro summon **D/D/D Super Doom King Bright Armageddon(LV 10/3500/3000)**." A white and gold floating fiend appeared.

"There's a spell like that!" Kite exclaimed genuinely shocked.

"Wait, I'm not done because I have two more, similar spells." Reiji declared. "I activate **D/D/D Fusion** allowing me to Fusion summon using monsters on my field or hand as the materials; furthermore, if I use Doomm King Armageddon, I can use the spell as the other material. Fusion Summon **D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon(LV 10/3500/3000)**." A large, yellow and purple winged fiend appeared.

"What!?" Yuji exclaimed. "A powerful fusion as well!"

Astral stared at the monsters in shock. **"Considering the power of those spells, I can only assume he intends to go for an Xyz monster that is just as strong."**

Lance stared at the monsters before nodding. _"Agreed."_ His vision began to blur, but Lance just rubbed his eyes. " _That masked duelist is dangerous."_

"Finally, I activate **D/D/D Xyz**. My two Doom King Armageddons are pendulum monsters, and when used for almost anything, besides an Xyz summon, they are placed face up in my extra deck. D/D/D Xyz can negate their effects and I can Xyz summon using them.

Since I'm using Doom King Armageddon, I could use one less material, but I won't. Now I overlay my level 8 monsters to Xyz summon **D/D/D Super Doom King Dark Armageddon(R 8/O 2/3500/3000)**." A large purple fiend with a golden portal behind it appeared.

Yusaku stared at the three monsters. _"He's summoned three powerful monsters. Monsters whose levels or rank mean they must have strong effects. He's outdone everyone of us, but this duel isn't over yet."_

"Now to address my monster's effects." Reiji declared. "First, Bright Armageddon. Because of him my monsters can't be targeted with card effect. Second, Purple Armageddon which allows me to target an ATK position monster on the field and deal half that monster's original ATK to the owner. I choose Absolute Dragon."

 **Lance: 1100**

 **Yusaku: 2500**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Yuji: 2500**

 **Reiji: 2500**

"Big mistake." Lance declared. "Because you destroyed Absolute Dragon, I can special summon all but one of my Odd-Eyes monsters from my extra deck. Special summon **Odd-Eyes Whirlwind Dragon(LV 10/3000/2500)**." A huge, green dragon with silver armor appeared. "When this monster is special summoned, all monsters my opponent controls are returned to their hand. No targeting required."

"I activate Dark Armageddon's effect." Reiji stated. "By detaching an overlay unit, I can return monsters on the field up to the number of Pendulum monsters I control. I control three, so I will choose Lance's Odd-Eyes, and I just target Kite's dragon."

"That's a mistake on your part." Kite declared. "I activate **Xyz Reflect**. When you target an Xyz monster I control with an effect, I can negate that effect and destroy the monster. On top of that, you are dealt 800 life points."

 **Lance: 1100**

 **Yusaku: 2500**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Yuji: 2500**

 **Reiji: 1700**

"I was hoping you had something like that." Reiji stated. "Even though my Synchro and Fusion return to the extra deck, **D/D/D Super Doom King Dark Armageddon(SC: 1)** gets placed in one of my pendulum zones. A better outcome than losing all three of my monsters."

"You guys forget. Even though Executor will be returned, Ordered remains on the field since, at the time, Executor was protecting him." Yuji declared.

 **Lance's Field**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

 **Odd-Eyes Whirlwind Dragon**

 **1 set card**

 **Yusaku's Field**

 **N/A**

 **Kite**

 **1 set card**

 **Yuji's Field**

 **Ordered Light Ritual Dragon**

 **1 set card**

 **Reiji's Field**

 **D/D/D Super Doom King Dark Armageddon(SC: 1)**

"I'm not finished." Reiji declared. "The last card in my hand is **D/D Savant Schrödinger(SC: 8)** and I'm finally setting pendulum scale with him." A metal head on a floating gear appeared in a pillar alongside Dark Armageddon.

"From here on out, I can Pendulum summon monsters from 2-7; however, I have no cards in my hand or extra deck. That said, Dark Armageddon has his own effect when paired with a D/D monster.

So long as I don't summon Dark Armageddon, I can special summon a D/D/D Xyz monster from my extra deck. So, I special summon **D/D/D Wave King Caesar(R 4/O 0/2400/1200)**." A bulky, purple armored fiend appeared.

"Now, I can overlay King Caesar to Xyz summon **D/D/D Marksman King Tell(R 5/O 1/2300/2000)**." A fiend with green hair, red shirt, and dark pants appeared. "I will attack Yusaku."

"As far as I know, this Yusaku isn't against me, so he will survive." Lance declared. "I activate **Drowning Mirror Force** which shuffles all ATK mode monster my opponent controls into their decks." He looked at Yuji. "Since your dragon isn't protect any more, he's gone."

 **Lance's Field**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

 **Odd-Eyes Whirlwind Dragon**

 **1 set card**

 **Yusaku's Field**

 **N/A**

 **Kite**

 **1 set card**

 **Yuji's Field**

 **1 set card**

 **Reiji's Field**

 **N/A**

"You protected my life points." Yusaku looked at Lance. "Thank you."

Lance said, "As I said, you aren't my concern in this duel, and I know I'm not a concern to you. That's why it's better you stick around as opposed to being defeated."

"I must end my turn." Reiji stated.

"Now, I shall activate the last card in my hand." Kite declared. " **Rank-Up-Magic Dragon's Rebirth**. With this spell, I can target an Xyz Dragon in my grave, special summon it, and then overlay them into a dragon 1 rank higher.

Thanks to Lance returning my monsters, any overlay units they had went to my grave meaning I can bring **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon(R 8/O 0/3000/2500)** back to my field. Then, I can rebuild the overlay network to Xyz summon **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon(R 9/O 1/4500/3000)**." A larger, more colorful Cipher Dragon appeared.

Astral said, **"That dragon is far more powerful that anything Kite has summoned up to this point."** He looked at Lance who coughed up more blood and fell to one knee. **"Lance!"**

The other duelists looked at him with Yusaku being the most concerned since Lance didn't seem all that bad, and he had defended him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Lance was panting and sweating as his skin started to pale. "I'll be fine." He drew. "It's my move, and with it I'll summon this deck's ultimate monster. All I must do is banish a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Dragon from my field or grave.

So, I banish Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Absolute Dragon, the Synchro I sent by Supreme Draw's effect Odd-Eyes Meteor Burst Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Whirlwind Dragon. With these monsters, I Fusion summon **Odd-Eyes Supreme Dragon(LV 12/4000/4000)**!"

A huge black dragon with purple trim, white wings, and green claws appeared.

"Odd-Eyes Supreme Dragon." Reiji stated shocked.

Reiji was looked at a monster the size of Supreme King Z-arc; however, size was where they differed as this dragon looked vastly different from the dragon the Lancers of an alternate time and dimension had to face.

"When this monster is Special summoned, he destroys every card you guys control." Kite's dragon and Yuji's face down were gone. "For every card destroyed, he gains one extra attack."

3 attacks." Yuji stated before looking at the dragon in shock. "No way."

" _Where did Lance get this Dragon?" Reiji thought._

Kite looked at the dragon _"Lance is a stronger duelist than I thought."_

"Supreme Dragon attack Kite, Reiji, and Yuji wiping out their life points!" Lance declared.

Supreme Dragon fired off a breath attack at the three targets.

 **Lance: 1100**

 **Yusaku: 2500**

 **Kite: 0**

 **Yuji: 0**

 **Reiji: 1700**

Yusaku and Lance were prepared to call this a draw until the dust cleared revealing Reji was still standing. Not only that, but **D/D Savant Schrödinger(LV 6/600/2400)** was kneeling before him.

"How did you survive?" Yusaku asked.

"My Schrodinger's Pendulum effect." Reiji explained. "During either player's turn, if a monster attacks, I can make the battle damage 0 and special summon this monster."

Lance collapsed to his stomach shaking uncontrollably. He was pale as a ghost, his whole body ached, and blood continued to trickle from the sides of his mouth. Yusaku looked at this sympathetically before staring firmly at Reiji and stepping in front of Lance.

Before he could speak, Lance propped himself up. "I set one card."

"You may have survived that last attack, but this is where it ends." Yusaku stated. "I'm officially stepping in on Lance's side." He reconfigured the duel disc before drawing. "Now, Cynet Backdoor's effect activates.

Since it's my next Stand-By Phase, **Cyberse Magician(LV 7/2500/2000)** returns to the field and can attack you directly this turn."

Lance coughed. "I activate my face down **True Negation**. This continuous trap has two effects, and only one can be activated each turn. Just so you can't pull anything, I'll choose to negate your monster's effect, Reiji."

Reiji was shocked. _"My Savant can't reduce the damage to 0. I've lost."_

Yusaku gave a small smile at that. "Thanks for that Lance. Now go Cyberse Magician. Bypass that D/D monster and attack Reiji directly."

 **(Lance 1100 & Yusaku 2500/Reiji 0)**

 **Winners: Lance & Yusaku**

The sphere around the duelist shattered with Yuji, Reiji, and Kite falling to the ground. Not unconscious, but certainly feeling the pain of that duel.

 _ **Parking Lot: North Side…**_

Trey's crest finally shattered the sphere around Kari and him.

"We need to get to Lance." Kari stated.

She bolted for the arena while Trey, who was panting as destroying that sphere had not been easy, ran after her.

 _ **Parking Lot: South Side…**_

A portal opened with Yusei and the Crimson Dragon emerging. The Signer stopped his bike and stared at a seemingly unassuming arena.

"Where are we?" He looked up at Crimson Dragon. "Why have you brought me here?"

The dragon roared and sored into the sky before turning into crimson particles which rained down on the parking lot. Yusei got an image of Lance, learned his name, and now knew he was in there.

" _So, you brought me here because like Jaden and Yuhi, he's central to whatever's happening back home."_ Yusei gunned his duel runner and rode towards the arena. _"Alright, I'll help him."_


	49. A New Way to Train

_**I know you were likely expecting the finals to the WDC to take place soon, but then this whole idea about Yuma being taken came to mind. That causes a lot of fallout and accelerates story beats I had for later while also creating whole new story threads. I' by no means going to rush this, but I will endevor to get back to canon events as soon as possible. In the mean time, I hope you enhoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Sports Arena**_

Yusaku looked at Yuji, Kite, and Reiji, still on the ground, before kneeling at Lance's side. "We did it."

Lance was panting. "Just capture Yuji, please."

Yusaku nodded. "Right."

At that moment, Kari and Trey ran into the arena.

"Lance, are you okay!?" Trey asked.

Kari was looking at everything. "What happened here?" She noticed Yusaku. "Who are you? Did you do this to him?"

Yusaku stood and held up his hands. "No, I did not." He shook his head. "A lot happened, but in the end, he and I defeated those three over there."

Kari knelt beside Lance and noticed the shape he was in. "Oh, Lance… your bleeding and so pale."

"It's nothing." Lance stated.

Then, Yusei made his entrance launching over Kite, Yuji, and Reiji before skidding to a halt. Reiji inserted a spell into his duel disk before suddenly vanishing into blue particles. Before anyone knew what was happening, Lance, Kari, Trey, Yusei, and Yusaku vanished as well.

The five of

This left Yuji and Kite, who were just getting up, there alone with the Vendread user realizing his D-pad was busted with sparks running through it. "No!" Yuji's eyes were wide. "With my D-pad in this state, I can't be drawn back to Academia."

"Yours may have been destroyed, but mine is intact." Kite turned on him. "Considering everything, I'll take you in to understand what's going on."

Yuji backed away from Kite as he was more than aware of the young man's skills through their 5-way duel. Fortunately, the Vendread user was valuable to Academia even if he didn't know it himself. This resulted in blue particles appearing in between the two of them.

The particles became a tall, stocky built man with gray, spiky hair swept back and crimson eyes. His attire consisted of a green jacket with four visible pouches over a black shirt and bandages covering his arms.

He also wore gray pants with a black belt and black shoes. His neck was adorned with a silver pendant and his left eye was covered by an eye-patch which partially concealed a scar. Likewise, an X-shaped scar, on his chest, was partially covered by his shirt.

Yuji was shocked. "Barrett…"

Barrett threw back a new D-pad to Yuji. "Use that and get out of here Yuji." He threw out his own duel anchor catching an already stunned Kite off guard. "I shall stay and defeat this Xyz resident."

"I don't understand Barrett." Yuji stated confused. "How are you here? Yugo and I remained thanks to the pendants tied to our D-pads, but no one else was supposed to be able to enter this dimension again until much later."

"The Chancellor ordered it against the wishes of the Professor. As a result, our systems are fried, but return trips are permitted. That said, I'm all that could come and will come. Now, honor the wishes of our Chancellor." Barrett stated.

Yuji nodded. "Thank you, Barrett."

The Vendread user inserted a spell into his duel disc and vanished leaving Kite with Barrett.

"Now that he's gone, why don't you tell me more about this second attack you're planning." Kite stated. "While you're at it, tell me who this Chancellor and Professor of yours are. Why are they interested in me?"

"I will speak no further on what I've said." Barrett stated. "Right now, you and I will duel."

"Considering what you used, I don't have much of a choice unless you wish to disengage." Kite prepared himself before looking at his D-pad to gauge his Photon Mode. _"My readings are high, but it's not like I can't just walk away."_

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Kite 4000/Barrett 4000)**

"I'll go first." Barrett declared. "I activate the field spell **Beastborg Stronghold**." The sports arena shifted into a factory with various metal parts littered about and beasts roamed about ignoring the duelist. "This card's effects will become apparent after this next card.

I activate **Fusion Substitute** , which acts as Polymerization, to fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel. Fusion summon **Beastborg Panther Predator(LV 6/1600/2000)**." A humanoid, purple panther with machine parts appeared.

"You Fusion summoned on your first turn, but your monster's not that strong." Kite declared. "Given how adept your comrade was in Ritual summoning, I'm betting that monster has an effect to make up for its lack in power."

"My predator isn't the only card with an effect." Barrett declared. "When a Beastborg is special summoned to my field, Stronghold inflicts 100 x the summoned Beastborg's level in damage to you. 6 levels equal 1200 damage. **(Kite 3400/Barrett 4000)**.

I'll compound that damage with my Panther Predator's effect. Once per turn, I can inflict damage to you equal to Predator's ATK **(Kite 2600/Barrett 4000)**. I'll end my turn with 1 face down."

" _Just from his first turn, it seems my opponent runs a fusion/burn deck."_ Kite reasoned. _"No doubt he's got cards to protect his cards as well; however, I got cards to counter them."_ Kite drew. "I summon **Photon Chargeman(LV 4/1000/1000)**."

A blue body suited warrior with silver armor over top appeared. "Since I control a Photon monster, I can special summon **Photon Vanisher(LV 4/2000/0)**."A silver and light, glowing blue soldier with a riffle appeared

"When Vanisher is special summoned, I can add a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to my hand. Then, I can activate Chargeman's effect to double his ATK." **Photon Chargeman(LV 4/2000/1000)**.

"By tributing these monsters, with at least 2000 ATK, I can special summon **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**." A purple and galaxy blue dragon appeared."Since I control my dragon, I can special summon **Galaxy-Eyes Afterglow Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**."

A light blue glowing Galaxy-Eyes appeared. "I overlay my two level 8 monsters. Xyz summon **Number 38:Hope Harbinger Dragon(R 8/O 2/3000/2500)**." A large blue and white dragon appeared.

"So, those are the Number Cards we've heard about. I won't deny they are impressive, but a true soldier won't cower to them." Barrett interrupted. "They are useless to everyone where I'm from, and you will not win with them.

Because you've summoned a monster from your extra deck, I can activate **Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain** preventing your monster from attacking, changing modes, and it can't be destroyed by battle. Also, you can't normal/special summon and your spell/traps will be sealed."

"You might want to rethink your stance on the power of the Number because mine will counter that trap." Kite declared. "Once per turn by detaching one overlay unit from Harbinger I can negate that effect and attach it to my Number as an overlay unit."

Barrett grit his teeth.

Kite pointed at his dragon. "Now Harbinger destroy Predator Panther."

" _This duelist is skilled, but I'm not out yet."_ Barrett looked at Kite. "I activate **Battle** Fusion. Since an attack was declared involving my **Beastborg Panther Predator(LV 6/4600/2000 effect)** , he gains ATK equal to the attack of your monster **(Kite 1000/Barrett 4000)**."

"I set one card." Kite declared confidently.

Barrett drew. "I activate **Beastborg Resources** allowing me to draw two cards since I control a Beastborg. I then activate Panther Predator's effect dealing you another 800 life points of damage."

"I activate my trap **Prevent Draw**." Kite declared. "Since you're using an effect to deal damage, I can reduce it to zero, and draw one card."

"Then my Panther Predator will attack you directly." Barrett declared.

"Not happening." Kite returned. "I activate the effect of Cipher Kuriboh, who I just drew, to discard him. From here on out, for the rest of the turn, I am immune to life point damage if I pay half my life points now **(Kite 500/Barrett 4000)**."

"Very well." Barrett stated. "I set two cards ending my turn."

Kite drew. "I activate the effect of Cipher Kuriboh from the grave. By banishing him, all cards on your field have their effects negated until the end of the turn."

Barrett was shocked. "What!?"

Kite smirked. "You thought you had me on the ropes, but as long as you threaten the world my siblings call home, I will not lose no matter the odds. I activate **Galaxy Rebirth** allowing me to return a Galaxy monster to the field form my grave.

Come back **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**. Next, since I control a Galaxy or Photon monster, I can normal summon **Galaxy Knight(LV 8/1800/2600 effect)** ; however, his ATK goes down until the end of the turn."

"You're going to overlay with two monsters once more." Barrett stated.

"Wrong." Kite declared. "I'll be using three monsters to build the overlay network because the equipped Galaxy Rebirth can be treated as a monster with the same level as the monster it's attached to. So, I build the overlay network with my three monsters.

Xyz summon **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(R 8/O 3/4500/3000)**." A huge, red glowing dragon with two smaller heads on its shoulders appeared. "Not like it matters, but since he was summoned using Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, your face up effects are negated."

Barrett looked at Kite. "You may have a powerful monster, but I still have Panther Predator on the field. Even without my effects, I will survive."

"You would were it not for the last card in my hand." Kite declared. "I activate **Photon Stream of Destruction.** Since I control a Galaxy-Eyes monster, I can banish your Panther Predator."

Barrett grit his teeth. _"Since he didn't destroy Panther by battle, I can't activate his effect in the grave returning the materials to the field. With all my other effects negated, and nothing in my hand, I'm defenseless."_

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack my opponent directly **(Kite 500/Barrett 0)**!" Kite declared.

With the duel over, the anchor faded, and Kite fell to one knee as his clothes reverted to normal. He began panting heavily. That last little bit had pushed him to his limits. Didn't help that he faced down that Odd-Eyes Supreme Dragon before this.

Barrett got to his feet. "Kite Tenjo." Kite looked up at him. "Two more times, the Fusion Dimension will come. You may not be important to them, but now you have earned my respect. That is why I will warn you. There is duelist who surpass me where I'm from."

Barrett then vanished into blue particles.

Kite slowly rose back to his feet. _"He may not have said much, but I've gleamed enough. At first, I thought Academia was Duel Academy, but I don't think that's the case anymore. Even with that no longer being the case, they're going to be a problem like Zach."_

The Galaxy user started to walk towards the nearest exit. _"As much as I don't want to admit it, if what Barrett just said is true, then Shay and I won't be enough. Not even Dextra, Nistro, and Kala on our side will be enough. If we need allies, then maybe Zach and Yuma could work._

 _That said, Numbers have become useless given our current circumstances. If we were to offer all the Numbers to them, we would likely secure an alliance. Considering his skills, and relation to Zach, he may just be what we need to get over Zach._

 _Not to mention Yuma and he did help us even if we didn't get our siblings back. Not to mention that Rio girl had the run of our duel before I improved my deck. Its likely Lance knows others who can help as well."_

Kite stepped outside the arena and looked at the now rainless night. _"I'll have to talk it over with Shay and Yuto, but they'll likely agree if it means saving Lulu and Hart. With Barrett's strength, it's likely We'll need everyone we can get to defeat Academia._

 _No one I've met makes a deck based around Rituals and can use them as effectively as that Vendread user. Barrett came close to defeating me. There will be no point in saving Lulu and Hart if Heartland's going to be attacked."_

 _ **Home of the Dragons:Ruins**_

Kari, Trey, Yusaku, Lance, and Yusei appeared inside the temple dedicated to Draco. More specifically, they appeared before the chained blade adorned with the five dragons. The moon bore down on them.

Kari looked around frantically. "What was that? Where are we?" She then looked at Lance who was on the ground still in the same position as before. "Lance, are you okay?"

"Still fine." Lance coughed up more blood.

"You are not fine young man, and you have a lot of explaining to do; however, that can wait until we somehow get home to better tend to your injuries." Kari stated.

"I'm not certain what just happened myself Kari, but I think whatever brought us here, wants us here for a reason." Trey stated.

"It could have wanted us or maybe we just got caught up." Yusei stated as he got off his duel runner. "At least this doesn't seem as malevolent as what I've normally been caught up in."

Yusaku nodded. "That is fair, but we must ask the question of who it was that brought us here?"

To answer that question, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared in his human form; however, he was not alone as Number 39, who had just shrunken his form, appeared alongside him. Both were naturally as transparent as duel monster spirits normally are.

Kari screamed. "Ghost? Are ghost real just like magic? Was what Lance even used magic."

"Utopia, if you would you please share yours and Lance's memories with everyone here." Odd-Eyes looked at the Number. "I believe this will all go far smoother without having to explain hours of information to the uniformed."

"It would certainly make things easier." Utopia agreed.

Number 39 glowed a brilliant gold. That same glow began to appear around the humans in the room. It started with Lance before spreading around the group telling them everything Lance knew, and Yuma had known.

This meant everyone in the room knew everything about the Numbers, Number Hunters, Barian and Astral World, Declan and his people, and Fusion Dimension's Academia. Kari was, understandably, the most shocked out of everyone.

" _Academia."_ Yusei thought. _"That clothing they wore looked like the clothing in the museums. Considering Damien and I were confronted by people wearing clothes like that, it's likely they are to blame for what's happened back home._

 _Why did the Crimson Dragon bring me to this Xyz Dimension then? I also know the Crimson Dragon rescued and/or pulled anyone between dimensions, I guess that's what that was, out of there. If so, where are Damien and those girls? Are they here?"_

" _All of this does help explain why Lance is as strong as he is. Multiple souls and a grasp of all the summoning methods coming from the future is a big boon."_ Yusaku thought. _"He might be an integral part of returning things where they belong._

" _All this time."_ Kari thought shocked. " _Yuma and Lance have been dealing with all of this. Some of it they could have avoided if they never dueled in the first place, but other aspects were going to happen regardless."_

Tears came to the reporter's eyes. "It's my fault Yuma's gone." She shook her head. "If I hadn't opposed you two, then you'd be stronger. He wouldn't have lost to that Yugo guy, and he'd still be here."

Lance crawled over to Kari before falling next to her. "It's not your fault Kari." Kari looked at him. "It's mine. Astral was a better teacher than I. If I'd done better, Yuma would have been stronger. If I'd gone with him, I could have protected him. I'm to blame. Not you."

Trey decided to speak up. "No one's at fault except for the Fusion Dimension." Everyone looked at him. "They made the choice to come here, duel us, and try to capture us. Any other threat are those threats making their choices.

My father, Barian World, Number Hunters, and anything else that may come. The fact is, Yuma wasn't strong enough, but he wasn't expected to be. None of us knew what was going to happen or who our enemies were. Now we do.

With this knowledge, each of us can endeavor to be ready for them. What matters now is that we improve to protect our dimension and get anyone they have back. We only know of Yuma, but there's no telling if others are in their grasp."

The Chronomaly user knelt beside Lance with a smile. "I already offered my help but let me reaffirm it. Lance, as your friend, I'll be there to back you up. The thing you need to do is not push us away like you did at the stadium."

He shook his head. "I may not have known him as long as you did, but I don't think Yuma would want you to do that. If he were here, I'd bet he'd tell you to feel the flow and high five the sky as opposed to what you've done."

Lance looked from Trey to Kari as he processed what was said.

Eventually, the multi-deck user chuckled. "You're right Trey. I was a fool who let my rage blind me. I'm apologize to both you and Kari, Trey. I'm sorry."

Kari wiped her eyes. "We forgive you, Lance." She put a hand on his back. "Grandma gave me a deck, and I'm going to learn how to use it. That way I can back you up as well. I won't let them take you like they've taken lance."

"The Crimson Dragon brought me here and led me to you. That means there must be some importance to helping you. You must be the key to saving my home." Yusei nodded. "So, You got my help."

Yusaku crossed his arms. "I learned the Fusion Dimension was responsible for the fusion of not only it and my dimension, but that of the Ritual Dimension. I won't let that happen to this or any other dimension. You got my help and that of my comrades."

Lance genuinely smiled at that. "Great because we're going to need all the strength we can get for the future." He forced himself to turn and look at Odd-Eyes. "I'm not able to yell it to the heavens, but Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes put his hands in his pockets. "Good enough." He looked at Yusei, Yusaku, Trey, and Kairi. "First, sorry about pulling you four in. If you want to stay and train, you can, but I don't think Yusei and Yusaku need it.

That said, it should be wrapped up by morning if you all want to stay. Yusaku and Yusei, you two can duel each other for training, I'm sure Trey can help Kari learn how to duel, and Utopia and I can focus on balancing out Lance and making sure all his decks are usable."

"What do you mean balance him out?" Kari asked. "Surely you can't expect Lance to duel in this condition?"

"It's okay Kari." Utopia stated. "All the training will be in the mind. As Lance trains, we'll work on healing his body. Once morning comes, all of you will come back to consciousness. Some vastly stronger while others less so. No dangers to anyone's body."

Lance said, "If it lets me use all decks, without falling into this condition, I'll agree."

Kari nodded. "I did say I want to learn." She looked at Trey. "If you're the one they recommend train me, I'll accept. Doesn't seem like you'll get anything out of it though."

"Sometimes going over the basics is a great way to train." Trey smiled. "I'm certain I can have you dueling before morning. We may even get an actual match in."

"My friends back in Heartland City should know I'm fine, so I can stay to train with Yuse." Yusaku stated. "You seem to know he's skills, so that's good enough for me."

"Honestly, at this point I'm not certain about my deck as I believe it's become an amalgamations of two sets of memories. Getting in a duel with someone strong may just be what I need." Yusei stated.

"Then it's settled." Odd-Eyes held out the palm of his hands and a door slid down behind the sword revealing a room. "If someone wants to carry Lance, you can all lie back here, and we can get started."

"I got him." Yusei stated before picking Lance up. "Let's go."

Everyone walked into a room which contained 10 stone beds.

"You all just need to lie back on your own stone bed, and we can begin." Odd-Eyes stated.

Yusei laid Lance on a bed and everyone else took their own. Without another words, the room glowed red, gold, and white before everyone was knocked out.

 _ **Heartland Tower: Basement**_

Organization entered the sealed room to check on the progress of his little project. When he saw that a yellow, humanoid figure was laying on the ground, unconscious, he smirked.

" _Oh, you were not prepared to die, were you?"_ Organization chuckled. _"The fact that your survived and that I could sense you out there is a testament to the raw dueling power you possess._

 _Yes, I can feel three intense powers, faintly, around you."_ He stopped and looked at the figure before smirking. _"Malefic. Indeed, a powerful deck. I'm not certain this body's Kingdom Hearts Deck could even be a challenge, but my deck is a different story._

 _That said, even in this state, you aren't going to be as susceptible to chaos as I'd like, but given the right incentives, you should obey my orders."_ He chuckled and pulled out three cards that glowed a brilliant crimson.

" _It took a great deal of my power to make these, but at least you were the right call."_ Organization took one of the cards and threw it at the figure. _I'm ever so interested to see just how strong this can make you and your deck."_

The card flew into the figure's chest and Barian energy, in the form of a red wave, washed over the figure's form. _"This may not be the way I've made the past Barian Emperors, but I must do everything in my power to crush Astral."_ He looked at the remaining two cards.

" _That means using these to create what emperor's I can. The prison is more for pawns, but I can feel a growing envy and desperation for power in the city as well as a healing loneliness."_ He walked out of the room and sealed the doors shut.

" _I can start with them. Even if they won't be fit for the current plan, they'll make a great back up like the other Barian Emperors. Thanks to Sirius, one of them has a difficult deck that I should destroy upon her defeat."_

 _ **Heartland City: Duel Park**_

Caswell had been here, alone, working on his skills and deck all day. When it rained, he moved to a protected area and continued training. Now, with the rainstorm over, he stood out in the open practicing his lesser known combos. A cat jumped onto a nearby fence to stare at him.

"I overlay Wind-Up Juggler and Wind-Up Magician to Xyz summon Wind-Up Zenmaister." A white, blue, and green robot appeared. "For each…" Caswell clenched his fist. "For each overlay unit, he gains 300 ATK, but I choose to…"

Caswell took off his duel pad and looked at it angrily. "What's the point?" He shook his head. "No matter how hard I work, I never catch up to Lance or Shark while I just fall behind everyone else.

No matter what combos I master, I end up losing when it counts. Every win I had was against an unexperienced Yuma or in a team. Now, I hold everyone back with my lack luster skills." Caswell clenched his teeth before throwing his duel pad.

"I'll never be good enough to help them. What's the point?" He rubbed his head in frustration. "Just what is the point of any of this!" Caswell's frustration and anger had reached its boiling point. "How can I be any help to anyone with how weak I am!"

"Caswell…" Cat stated worriedly.

Caswell's eyes went wide before he took a deep breath and turned to the girl. "What are you doing here Cat?"

Cat approached him. "I was going to and should be the one asking you that." She shook her head. "That said, I think I know the answer. You're out here training, but it's so late. At some point, you got to know that you've passed training and are just torturing yourself."

Caswell looked over at his discarded duel disk. "Cat, I'm weak." He clenched his fist. "I have nothing to contribute to the club, and I can't do anything to protect the friends I've made. The only thing I'm good for is buying time, and not even much of that."

Cat put a hand on the young man's back. "So what?" Caswell looked back at her surprised. "So, what if you can only buy time. That's all I'm good for as well, yet maybe that's all we need to be. If it's not, how about I help you?"

She offered a kind smile. "If the two of us train together, I know you'll get better because you're a stronger duelist than I could ever be. Just please stop thinking your weak because no weak person would want to grow for the sake of his friends."

"Cat…" Caswell looked back at his discarded device before sighing. "I don't know if that will help."

Any further discussion was cut off as a black octahedron containing a mini red-colored sphere pulsating with electricity hit the ground near the two of them. It broke open and the red sphere within expanded around them. They turned to see Organization standing across from them.

"It won't." Organization stated. "I gave her a powerful deck, yet Cat has wasted it. She cannot help you grow stronger, but I can. I can grant you power and skills beyond what you currently are. If Cat proves herself properly, I'll let her join as well."

Caswell and Cat looked at one another, nodded, then turned their attention to Organization.

"That's a tempting offer, but we'll have to say no." Caswell stated.

"If you're here for a duel, take us on." Cat stated. "If not, you should leave."

Organization chuckled. "I figured it'd come to this." He revealed his D-pad with a smile. "Hoping for it because you two will be the ones to test my massively improved Kingdom Hearts deck. With it, I'll prove your weaknesses and make you want to join me."


	50. Continuously Shifting Tides

_**Another tittle for this chapter is Kaiba, the Chancellor, and The Professor have been busy. You'll see why once you get past the first duel of this chapter.**_

 _ **Also, I know Ascension of Dragons is doing it (Go read that story as it's an excellent Arc-V Fanfiction), but I'm opening up reviews to any questions you may have for Lance about this story, himself, or his view on what's happening. I'm hoping to get lots of questions and like Ascension, Lance will only answer 3-4 per chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Heartland City: Duel Park**_

Caswell walked back to his D-pad, which had fortunately been ensnared by the Barian Sphere, and placed it back on his arm. _"Organization. He defeated Lance and took people without seeming to have a care. No mater what, I must beat him."_

Caswell walked backed to Cat and stood beside her as they faced off with Organization.

The Barian held out his hands. "It's not too late children. You can give up now because once we begin, I will be going last. That way I can attack. On that turn, no matter what you've produced, I will defeat you both.

Neither of you have cards that could be in your hand to stop me, and all cards on your fields will be rendered useless. Just give up, and I will grant you power to put you on par with people like Lance or Shark."

"We already declined your offer Organization." Cat declared.

Caswell nodded. "We won't join you."

"Very well." Organization chuckled. "Can't say I didn't try."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Caswell & Cat 4000 each/Organization 4000)**

"I'll go first." Caswell drew. "I activate **Double Summon** allowing me to normal summon twice this turn. First, **Wind-Up Magician(LV 4/600/1800)**." A white and dark purple machine spellcaster appeared. "Second, **Wind-Up Soldier(LV 4/1800/1200)**."

A green and silver wind up, humanoid magnet appeared. "I'll activate **Wind-Up Soldier(LV 5/2200/1200 effect)** granting him 400 ATK and one more level. When a Wind-Up monster activates their effect, Magician allows me to special summon from my deck.

The condition is that the monster must be a level four or lower Wind-Up monster and summoned in face up defense position. I choose **Wind-Up Juggler(LV 4/1700/1000)**." A light green and white machine appeared kneeling in front of Caswell.

"When a Wind-Up monster is summoned, I can special summon **Wind-Up Shark(LV 4/1500/1300)**." A cartoonish, blue shark appeared. "I then activate **Wind-Up Shark(LV 5/1500/1300)** increasing his level by 1. Now, the conditions have been met.

I construct the overlay network twice. First with my Level 5 Soldier and Shark. Then, my level 4 Juggler and Magician. Xyz summon **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh(R 5/O2/2600/1900)** and **Wind-Up Zenmaister(R 4/O 2/2500/1500 effect)**."

A red, blue, and silver machine with a drill on one hand and laser on the other and blue, silver, and green machine warrior appeared. "Zenmaister gains 300 ATK for each overlay unit making him 2500 ATK. I'll then set two cards."

Cat looked at the monsters before looking at her hand and sighing. _"I suppose we can't take this opponent lightly."_ She looked at Organization firmly. _"I need to go all out and try to bring out the full power of this deck!"_

Cat drew. "I activate **Lunalight Fusion** allowing me to combine the two Lunalight Blue Cats in my hand. Fusion summon **Lunalight Cat Dancer(LV 7/2400/2000)**." A purple, humanoid cat in blue and purple dancer's attire appeared.

"She won't be staying because I can activate another **Lunalight Fusion** to combine Cat Dancer with Lunalight Yellow Marten. Fusion Summon **Lunalight Panther Dancer(LV 8/2800/2500)**." A humanoid panther in dancer's attire appeared. "I set one card."

"That was as impressive as I thought it'd be. Nowhere near enough to beat me." Organization removed his cloak to reveal his face. "After all, I did defeat my little brother, and you two could never match up to him, correct?"

Caswell and Cat were shocked.

"Caswell, that's Lance's older brother, right?" Cat asked.

"It looks like him." Caswell shook his head and grit his teeth. _"So, he was Organization all along. We never did stand a chance, did we?"_

"I can see it." Zach chuckled. "You two now know challenging me was useless. Beyond that, don't bother questioning me. I don't care about the state of my family, and you'd only get answers beyond that if you managed win; however, that's not happening."

He drew. "Now watch as I show you how hopeless your chances were. I set the Pendulum Scale with **Scale 1 Kingdom Hearts – Eraqus** and **Scale 5 Kingdom Hearts – Xehanort**." A man in white robes with black hair and an old man with a bald head and black clothing appeared.

"He can Pendulum summon!?" Cat/Caswell shouted.

"That will come soon enough; however, I first normal summon **Kingdom Hearts - Sora(LV 4/1500/1400)**." A young man with brown hair and black attire with plenty of belts appeared. "When he's summoned, I can special summon a Kingdom Hearts monster from my hand.

I choose **Kingdom Hearts -** **Riku(LV 4/1800/1300)**." A young man with silver hair and yellow, sleeveless shirt appeared. "I now overlay my two monsters to Xyz summon **Saix(R 4/O 2/2500/1500)**."

A man with shoulder length blue hair and a black cloak appeared. "I'll then rebuild the overlay network with Saix to Xyz summon **Kingdom Hearts - Larxene(R 5/O 3/2500/1800)."** A woman in the same black cloak with blond hair appeared.

"Now I detach one of her overlay units to deal an opponent 1000 life points. My target will be Caswell **(Caswell 3000)**. When she activates this effect, Larxene can't attack, but that won't matter. I now activate **Rank-Up-Magic Kingdom Hearts**.

This allows me to target a Kingdom Hearts monster I control and rebuild the overlay network to Xyz summon a monster 1 rank higher. Xyz summoned **Kingdom Hearts – Marluxia(R 6/O 3/2800/2300)**." A black cloaked warrior with pink hair and a scythe appeared.

"He just Xyz summoned 3 times in one turn!" Cat shouted.

"If you think that's impressive, Marluxia's own effect negates the effects of every card on the field until the end of the turn." Zach declared.

"Every card on the field…" Caswell looked at his monsters and set cards in shock. _"What he said was true. My decks got nothing that can handle this. Even if it did, my hand's empty."_

With that out of the way, and no way for either of you to defend yourselves, I'll discard **Kingdom Hearts-Luxu** to activate his effect. I now get to draw one card. If it's a monster, an opponent of mine will take 800 life points."

Zach drew. "It's the spell Drive Form; however, don't think your safe because for this turn, I can continue to draw by sacrificing 500 of my life points. I'll sacrifice 3500 to draw 7 cards **(Organization 500)**."

"No way!" Cat shouted. "That means he gets to draw a total of 8 cards this turn!"

Caswell just stared at Zach as he drew seven more cards. He showed them off revealing the spell Armor Up Ritual and the monsters Kingdom Hearts-Aqua, King Micky, Xion, Ventus, and Terra.

"Five monster means I can dish out 4000 life points, but I'll divide that in half dealing each of you 2000 life points ( **Caswell 1000 & Cat 2000)**." Zach declared. "Now, allow me to show you just how outclassed your skills are.

With my Pendulum scales I can Pendulum summon any monsters in my hand if they fall between levels 1 & 5\. Come forth **Kingdom Hearts -** **Xion(LV 4/1000/1000)** , **King Micky(LV 4/1300/1200)** , **Aqua(LV 4/1600/1700)** , and **Terra(LV 4/1800/1300)**."

A young female with black hair and in the same black cloak as Organization, a big mouse on two legs, a short young woman with blue hair, and a tall figure with brown hair and black clothing appeared.

"Now, allow me to reveal the other summoning methods." Organization stated.

" _He can perform them all."_ Caswell thought now looking at the ground. _"Well, he shouldn't be able to perform Link but does that really matter?"_

Cat looked at Organization firmly. _"I don't doubt he can use them all, but he's stronger than I thought. Yuma, Lance, or Shark might be the only ones of our group that can beat him."_

Crimson energy was pouring off Zach, but he spoke rather calmly. "I now have everything I need. Against you two, I didn't even need my Barian form. I use my level four Micky to tune my level four Xion and Synchro for 8.

Synchro summon **Kingdom Hearts – Sephiroth(LV 8/3000/3000)**." A tall young man with long silver hair, one black wing, and large blade appeared. "When he's Synchro summoned, every monster on my opponent's field is destroyed.

Next, I banish the dark attribute Terra and Light attribute Aqua to combine them. Fusion summon **Kingdom Hearts - χ-Blade(LV 4/2000/1500)**." A large key blade comprised of two Kingdom keys with a green blade extending out from where they connected appeared.

"Finally, I activate **Armor Up Ritual** using my Ventus. He's the only requirement needed for the last card in my hand. Ritual Summon **Kingdom Hearts – Armor Ventus(LV 8/2700/2500)**. A young man in greed armor appeared.

"Every one of these monsters have effects that could help me, if you posed any threat, but I don't need them. I just need to attack. Now, do you see how worthless it was to challenge me? You never stood a chance."

"We never did." Caswell looked at the Xyz, Ritual, Synchro, and Fusion monsters. "We never did."

Cat looked at Caswell. "Caswell…"

"χ-Blade will attack Cat directly and Sephiroth will attack Caswell directly." Organization declared. "Finish this!"

The χ-Blade shot forward and slammed into Cat's gut while Sephiroth launched forward swinging his blade into Caswell's chest. They were knocked into the sphere, and the following electricity shocked them into unconsciousness **(** **Caswell & Cat 0 each/Organization 500)**

 **Winner: Organization**

The sphere faded and both unconscious duelists fell to the ground while Organization landed on his feet. The Barian approached the downed dueling while taking out the two cards which glowed with crimson energy. One of the cards was 104 Masquerade.

" _Vector may have betrayed me, but without his over 100 Number, he's little more than a pest."_ Organization thought.

 _ **Andrew's Apartment: Nelson's Room**_

Nelson currently sat at his desk looking from his Superheavy Samurai deck to his Constellar deck before nodding. _"I was only planning on using my Superheavy Samurai deck, but after losing big brother to that cloaked guy, I'll use both._

 _Lloyd was the one who got me into dueling, and he helped me build my deck. I'll use it and my Superheavy Samurais to show him I've become the duelist we both wanted me to be. I will get him back."_

Ms. Andrews opened the room carrying a plate with a hamburger and fries. Honestly, she wasn't a fan of this type of food, like her sons, but she was more than happy to eat it now that she knew they liked it.

"Nelson." She saw that he was looking at his decks again before sighing. "I know you're worried, but I'm certain Lloyd will be at the WDC finals." She shook her head. "Honestly, I can't believe he took off and only told you. If he weren't an adult, I'd ground him."

Nelson had to tell his mom something and telling her the truth would only make her worry. "Oh, I know he'll be there, and it'll be as a participant." He chuckled. "Lloyd wants to duel me as equals, and I want to be sure I can."

Ms. Andrews walked over and placed the plate on his desk before smiling. "Well, I'll be glad to see the two of you in the finals." She patted his back. "I mean that. Since dueling makes you two happy, I'm proud with how good you are."

Nelson smiled. "Thanks mom. That means…"

He stopped as his Constellar deck glowed with dark magic.

"Nelson, what is going on with you deck!?" Mrs. Andrew's asked.

The dark magic stopped, and Nelson flipped the deck over only to see Cat's Lunalight deck. _"This isn't right!"_ He looked through the deck only to see that none of it was his Constellar deck. _"Are you in trouble?"_

Nelson jumped to his feet and ran out his door. "Sorry mom, but I need to go!"

He threw open the front door and ran out as Ms. Andrews shouted. "Nelson, get back here! Where are you going!?"

 _ **Duel Park**_

Organization threw the two cards, one each, at the downed Caswell and Cat. Unfortunately for him, while the magic had been less showey with Nelson, it was far greater around Cat. The chaos infused card met with the dark magic as it swirled around Cat catching the card.

" _What is this?"_ Organization thought.

The two energies, god and powerful magic, clashed. Both fought for dominance. The second card entered Caswell with no trouble and infected his deck shifting it to an archetype more befitting of the card.

A crimson portal opened beneath Caswell sucking him in. Cat continued to stay where she was as the two energies continued to clash. Organization stood back observing this phenomenon with curiosity. Unfortunately, the outcome would not be seen.

A different portal, one that was light blue yet not of Astral World, appeared below Cat sucking her, the dark magic, and over 100 Number, taking her away from the Xyz Dimension. The moment she was in, it closed.

"I see." Organization chuckled. _"Like the one I picked up from in between the dimensions, Cat has left this one. The over 100 Number is getting further from my grasp meaning she may not stop there like the one I picked up did."_

He turned away from the scene. _"Well, it's not like I needed both. They, like the current Emperors, are nothing more than a contingency in case my current plans fail."_ The Barian walked away. _"Still, I wonder who dared to challenge my power."_

 _ **Roof Nearby**_

15 figures stood on a roof nearby with 13 of them standing together, but each clearly favored a part of their group. 7 stood together wearing red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet cloaks respectively. 3 stood in their own group wearing white cloaks.

2 of them stood together wearing cloaks that combined yellow, blue, and red; however, one was darker than the other. 1 person wore a crimson red cloak while the last of these 13 wore and Orichalcos green cloak. The remaining 2, of the 15, wore golden cloaks and stood ahead.

One of the golden cloaked individuals chuckled. "This dimension is quite interesting and far different from the history you described." He was looking at the second figured in a golden cloak. "That's only to be expected given Academia's change."

"By the looks of things, the past is catching up to the present." The second figure spoke. "Soon, everything that was, will have happened." He turned away form the roof and looked at the figure in the crimson cloak. "Must be nostalgic for you, Don Thousand."

The crimson cloaked figure crossed his arms. "It is merely a shame that I cannot interfere to salvage my past, but the plans for the future are more intriguing. Especially if Sartorius' prediction can be trusted. Given his own failure, I won't put much stock in it."

The first golden cloak said, "I believe we have stayed here long enough. Let's return."

"Oh, sounds like someone's excited to return to Academia already." He chuckled. "Can't wait to see those legendary duelists right, Zarc?"

Zarc put his hands in his pockets and walked away from him. "No comment." Zarc withdrew Supreme King Z-Arc. "We're leaving now."

The roar of a mighty dragon rang out across the city causing a voice to come over their duel disk. "Right, I'm calling you all back."

The 15 duelists vanished.

 _ **Mindscape: Den City/Neo Domino City**_

Yusaku and Yusei found themselves standing a skyscraper which sat in the middle of a grassy field. In the distance they saw one city comprised of two. It was split right down the middle. One was a sprawling metropolis with skyscrapers that utilized glass while the other had numerous roads connected to skyscrapers and smaller buildings were sprinkled about.

"That's Den City on the right." Yusaku stated.

"Neo Domino is on the left." Yusei stated. "Considering this is the mindscape, our minds must have combined places familiar to us."

"There's a way down nearby, but I suggest we have our first duel here." Yusaku stated.

Yusei nodded in agreement. "Duel on neutral ground before either of us have home field advantage."

The two of them faced off only for Yusaku to notice that he had his old duel disk and no duel gazer. _"Looks like our minds don't need Augmented Vision."_

Yusei had seen how people in the Xyz Dimension dueled, and while he intended to get the gear for it, he was glad he didn't need it for this.

"Let's duel!" Yusei/Yusaku declared.

 **(Yusei 4000/Yusaku 4000)**

"I'll go first." Yusei stated. "Sound good?"

Yusaku nodded. "Go for it."

"I'll start by setting one monster and two cards." Yusei stated.

Yusaku drew. "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon **Linkslayer(LV 5/2000/600)**." A warrior decked out in golden armor with twin, blue energy swords appeared. "His effect allows me to send up to two cards from my hand to the graveyard. Then, I can target that many cards on your field and destroy them. I'll send two cards to destroy your back row."

"Nice try, but one of my face downs is **Starlight Road**." Yusei countered. "Since you are going to destroy two cards, by card effect, this card negates that effect and destroys the card. That's not all because now I can special summon **Stardust Dragon(LV 8/2500/2000)** from my extra deck."

A white and cyan dragon appeared.

Yusaku looked at the monster. "That is impressive, but I'm not done. Since I sent **Dotscaper(LV 1/ATK 0/2100)** to the graveyard, due to Linkslayer, I can special summon him." A white and blue pixel monster appeared.

"I normal summon **Cyberse Gadget(LV 4/1400/300)**." A futuristic gadget monster appeared. "When he is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my grave. Once again, Linkslayer provides. I special summon **Micro Coder(LV 1/300/0)**."

A small, gray and blue robot appeared.

" _A level 4 and two level 1 monsters."_ Yusei looked at the field. _"Is he going for a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, or some other summoning method I haven't heard about."_

"Appear circuit which leads to the future. Arrowheads confirmed. The condition is 2 Effect Monsters. I set Micro Coder and Dotscaper in the Link Markers. Link Summon **Code Talker(1300/L 2)**." A light blue Cyberse monster appeared.

"Link summon." Yusei looked at the monster. "Seems as though those monsters don't care about levels, but you still used weaker monsters to make it. Reminds me of how I play."

"Is that so?" Yusaku nodded. "In that case, let me remind you again as I perform another summon. Appear circuit which leads to the future. Arrowheads confirmed. The condition is at least 2 Effect Monsters."

He looked at Yusei. "Before I continue, allow me to give you a little lesson about Link monsters. Their Link rating is more than a number as that stands for how many monsters they can be worth to a Link summon.

With that in mind, I set Code Talker and Cyberse Gadget in the Link Markers. Link Summon **Transcode Talker(2800/L 3 effect)**." A bulky, white armored monster appeared. "Now, as you've seen I've placed these monsters in a zone above the five normal zones you have.

That's because it's where Link monsters belong. With Link monster's comes arrows. Transcode has one on top, bottom, and side which is where most effects of these monsters will take place. Because Transcode is pointing to your Stardust Dragon, he gains 500 ATK."

"I see." Yusei nodded. "A Link monster's arrows need to be taken into consideration in a duel. Meaning, the opponent has to be careful where they place monsters, or we may help duelists like you."

Yusaku nodded. "That's right, but that's not all my monster's effect does. He also allows me to special summon a Link monster with a rating of 3 or lower from my grave and placed in in a zone this card point to. Below Transcode, I'll special summon **Code Talker(1800/L 2 effect** )."

 **Transcode Talker(3300/L 3 effect)**. "Like Transcode, Code Talker gains 500 ATK for every monster he points to and Transcode is pointing to a second monster granting him another 500 ATK. Transcode Talker will destroy Stardust Dragon **(Yusei 3200/Yusaku 4000)**."

"I activate my face down **Revenge Return**. Since you destroyed a card by battle, I can draw 1 card." Yusei declared.

Yusaku said, "Code Talker will destroy your face down monster." The monster flipped to reveal Speed Warrior, who was decked out in gray armor, before it was destroyed. "I'll end my turn by setting one card."

"My move." Yusei drew. "I'm summoning **Junk Synchron(LV 3/1300/500)**." A small warrior decked out in rusted armor appeared. "His effect allows me to special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my grave, but they are summoned in defense mode and have their effects negated.

Welcome back **Speed Warrior(LV 2/900/400)**. Junk Synchron will then give Speed Warrior a tune up to Synchro for 5. Synchro summon **Junk Speeder(LV 5/1800/1000)**." A white armored warrior appeared.

"If this card is Synchro summoned, I can special summon as many Synchro tuners, as possible, from my deck, in defense position. I will only exercise that right to bring out **Nitro Synchron(LV 2/300/100)** and **Drill Synchron(LV 3/800/300)**."

A pink and white cylinder gauge with a face and a small machine with drills appeared. "I'll then equip Junk Speeder with **Junk Barrage** allowing him to deal you half the original ATK of any monster he destroys."

"That must mean you have something up your sleeve to increase your monsters ATK to get over my Transcode." Yusaku stated.

"That is correct." Yusei stated. "Junk Speeder, attack Transcode Talker. When Junk Speeder is involved in an attack, I can double his ATK." **Junk Speeder(LV 5/3600/1000)** **(Yusei 3200/Yusaku 3700)**. "You are dealt the extra damage **(Yusei 3200/Yusaku 2550)**."

 **Code Talker(1300/L 2)** "Now, I will use the level 2 Nitro Warrior to give the level 5 Speeder a tune up and Synchro for 7. Synchro summon **Nitro Warrior(LV 7/2800/1800)**." A green and black warrior appeared. "When Nitro is used to summon a Nitro monster, I draw one card.

Then, Drill Synchron will give Nitro Warrior a tune up to Synchro for 10. Synchro summon **Shooting Star Dragon(LV 10/3300/2500)**." A huge, white, and glowing dragon appeared. "With that, I end my turn with a set card.

Yusaku stared at the dragon amazed. "An impressive turn Yusei. I won't deny that, but I will surpass it." He drew. "I activate **Recoded Alive** allowing me to target and banish a Link-3 monster from my grave and special summon a Code Talker from my extra deck.

So, I banish Transcode Talker to Special summon **Decode Talker Extended(2300/L 3)**." A gold, black, and purple monster appeared. "Since there's no monster in my Extra zone, I can banish **Recoded Alive** to special summon my banished **Transcode Talker(3200/L 3 effect)**.

Now, I activate **Cynet Fusion** to combine Decode Talker Extended with the Clock Wyvern in my hand. Fusion Summon **Cyberse Clock Dragon(LV 7/2500/2000)**." A black dragon with blue energy flowing through it appeared.

"A Fusion Dragon." Yusei gave a small smile as Yusaku was proving to be quite the opponent. "Let's see what it can do."

Yusaku gave a small smile back. "I activate Cyberse Clock Dragon's ability. For every Link ranting the Link monster used in his fusion had, I can send that many cards from the top of my deck to the grave. Clock Dragon then gains 1000 ATK per monster sent."

Yusaku did just that. "I hit three monsters granting **Cyberse Clock Dragon(LV 7/5500/2000 effect)** 3000 ATK. That's a permanent increase. Now. Cyberse Clock Dragon destroy Yusei's Shooting Star Dragon."

"Nice try, but I activate one of my Shooting Star's effects. I can target the monster that attacks him, banish Shooting until the end of the turn, and negate that attack." Yusei declared.

 **Transcode Talker(2800/L 3 effect)**

Yusaku nodded. "You got lucky as with Clock Dragon on the field, he's the only monster you can attack or target with card effect. That said, you're wide open for a direct attack from Transcode Talker."

"When you launch a direct attack, I can activate my face down **Scrap Iron Scarecrow** negating that attack." Yusei countered. "My card is then reset on the field; however, its effect can only be used one per turn."

"Code Talker will attack you directly **(Yusei 1400/Yusaku 2550)**." Yusaku declared. "I'll end my turn."

"That means **Shooting Star Dragon(LV 10/3300/2500)** returns to the field." **Transcode Talker(3300/L 3 effect)**. "Now, I'll activate his special ability. I excavate the top 5 cards of my deck and shuffle them back into my deck.

Then, my monster's number of attacks, this turn, equal the number of Tuners I draw." Yusei drew five cards and revealed them. "I drew Turbo Synchron, Jet Synchron, Junk Anchor, Road Synchron, and Quickdraw Synchron. 5 Tuners which are shuffled back into the deck."

"That's a great ability, but even with your number of attacks, you can't defeat Cyberse Clock Dragon." Yusaku stated.

"I'm aware which is why I activate **Half Shut** targeting **Cyberse Clock Dragon(LV 7/2750/2000)**. This card halves you monster's attack; however, it isn't destroyed by battle and will return to normal once the turn is over. Since I have five attacks, this duel is over."

Yusaku smiled. "So, it is."

"Go, Shooting Star Dragon." Yusei declared. "Attack Cyberse Clock Dragon 5 times **(3300-2750 = 550 x 5 = 2750) (Yusei 1400/Yusaku 0)**." The holograms faded and Yusei approached Yusaku. "You're a great duelist. If I hadn't drawn Half Shut, your dragon would have had me."

Yusaku nodded. "I was impressed myself. Your Synchro summoning is stronger than anyone I've seen."

Yusei held out his hand and Yusaku took it. The two of them shook on it.

"Considering we're still here, morning must be a long way off." Yusei stated.

Yusaku nodded. "Sounds reasonable since we did just get here." He walked towards the way down. "Considering we're here to train and get to know each other, we should head into our respective cities."

Yusei followed him. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Time Travel's a Bitch" - Perfect Cell(TFS's DBZA)

In case you missed it, Academia has been on a collection spree gathering more powerful forces than just protagonist, Oc's, and the like. I will say some of you may have ideas as to who those cloaked figures are, at least those I didn't reveal the names of, but allow me to give you a hint or two as to their identities.

1\. Past Big Bads

2\. Unexpected People

3\. Owners of Divinity

(Note: These three hits do not fit every person there or those who remained at Academia)

No need to worry about them interfering in this story greatly (Until much later). What they did with Cat is about the extent they'll interfere for now. They're all more than content to let the soldiers do their thing.

Anyways, if you want, I'll be interested to see if any of you can name all the people Academia has at their disposal now.


	51. Growth:Part 1

I know Ascension of Dragons is doing it (Go read that story as it's an excellent Arc-V Fanfiction), but I'm opening up reviews to any questions you may have for Lance about this story, himself, or his view on what's happening. I'm hoping to get lots of questions and like Ascension, Lance will only answer 3-4 per chapter.

* * *

 _ **Mindscape: Lance & Astral**_

Lance found himself standing in the middle of a pitch-black darkness. He could barely see his hand when he stuck it out in front of him. This was rather concerning all things considered. Especially, because no one was with him currently.

"You know, when I heard we were going inside our minds, a vast darkness was not where I thought I'd end up." Lance stated.

Astral appeared, but even his glow did nothing to illuminate the area. **"It is not where I thought we'd end up either, but if this can help you become strong enough to get Yuma back, I say we walk in a direction."**

Lance looked at Astral. "I want to get Yuma back as much as you Astral, but that doesn't mean we should be hasty. Odd-Eyes and Utopia said something about balancing me out to use my decks." He looked around. "I don't know what darkness has to do with that."

As if to answer his question, in the worst way possible, both Lance and Astral felt multiple, overwhelming powers appear all around them. Light Magic, Dark Magic, Chaos Energy, and raw power raged.

"Astral, do you feel what I'm feeling?" Lance asked.

Astral was looking all around them. **"I do. These powers feel as though they far exceed anything the Numbers have offered thus far. That said, I sense a familiar presence among the many. Familiar, yet nothing comes to mind in memory."**

Suddenly, despite the darkness, both could see the cause of all this power as humungous behemoths appeared. Lance recognized some of the monster while others were unfamiliar to him. That said, all these powers were intense.

Three of them were Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. A colossal monster, long, red dragon, and huge, golden dragon respectively. The three Egyptian Gods. Another set of three caught his eye.

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Ravel, Lord of Phantasms. All three were fiendish versions of the original gods before they suddenly combined into one colossal monster. Armityle the Chaos Phantom.

Another group of seven were huge black animals with colored lines. A spider, hummingbird, monkey, lizard, killer whale, and condor. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet respectively.

Another monster was smaller than the rest, yet it had two serpent heads coming from its shoulders. Arcana Force EX – Light Ruler. Next, a demonic woman with bat wings behind her were monstrous forms obscured by the darkness.

Then, there was a whole collection of sword shaped monsters. A huge white fiend was the monster familiar to Astral and had been seen by Vega. Number C1000. Then, three monsters that looked like Thor, Odin, and Loki.

Suddenly, the Seal of Orichalcos appeared around every monster granting them a seal on their foreheads. A huge, yellow dragon appeared in the air spreading its wings as every monster became a green ball which floated into the air encircling the dragon.

This dragon roared as a colossal shadow began to descend with Two Supreme King Z-Arcs on either side. A long, red dragon circled around the three of them. The yellow dragon turned into a yellow orb, and it floated up with the green orbs before circling the four monsters.

"Astral, what is this!?" Lance shouted frightened beyond belief.

Astral shared in that feeling. **"I don't know Lance, but all of this power is far to oppressive. It's vast. So much power. I don't know what we can do."**

Lance was shaking as his fear, in this moment, was worse than his loss to Shay. Worse than any fear he felt as a kid. Not even the comfort of Odd-Eyes Supreme Dragon was anything in the face of all that he'd seen. He wasn't even sure it's power could best most of what they saw.

 _ **Mindscape: Temple**_

Suddenly, Astral and Lance were standings before an ancient temple that looked like it'd just been built. A vast, dense jungle laid behind them. The sky was starting to lighten as it was now dawn. All the monsters were gone.

The two before the temple were gasping for breath. The oppressive feeling and all that power was gone. Almost like it hadn't been there. If not for their memory, the two of them would think it was all some bad dream. That's when Utopia and Odd-Eyes appeared.

"We are sorry you had to see that, but it was necessary." Utopia stated.

Odd-Eyes nodded. "By seeing that, you now understand what you are up against when facing Academia of the Fusion Dimension."

"You mean to tell us that Academia has those cards in their possession?" Lance asked shocked.

"In their possession and with duelists who can make the most of them." Odd-Eyes confirmed.

"In truth, that is only most of the power they possess." Utopia continued. "There is much you haven't seen, but all of it is more manageable than what you just saw."

" **How do you know they possess such power?"** Astral asked.

"We know because we have felt them in the other dimension and just recently in the Xyz Dimension." Odd-Eyes informed shocking Astral and Lance. "Before you worry, these monsters were not summoned, and it seems as though the owners have no intention of doing so soon."

"They will eventually." Lance clenched his fist. "I have no idea what to do. How can we get Yuma back if Academia has so much going for them?"

"You do it by not fighting alone." Utopia replied. "Neither Odd-Eyes nor I know the full story, but these monsters have had duelist who've stood against them before. Other duelists will rise to meet them provided someone can bring them together.

Provided someone can show those around them of the danger." Utopia continued. "That someone can be you; however, much has happened to the dimensions closest to this one. As such, almost no one in this dimension can leave.

Even those of Link, and Yusei, will find difficulty in doing so. Only those of the Fusion Dimension have any sort of way to travel, and even they are limited in what they can achieve. All that said, starting with your own dimension is not a bad thing."

Odd-Eyes continued. "Especially since your own dimension still faces troubles of its own. Troubles you can put to an end to differently than they were fated to go. All you need to do is find balance with yourself to gain the power to do so."

After hearing those words, gaining some form of a plan, Lance felt better. "If that's what I must do, tell me where to start."

"You already have." Utopia stated. "We devised four stages to your inner balance and power. Each of varying lengths. Seeing what you were up against is stage one."

"Stage two is this temple behind us." Odd-Eyes looked at Lance. "The temple goes as low as it needs to with each floor having someone to confront. Not just anyone. You will confront what you were, who you are, and what you could have been.

"Each of them will use one of the decks you have." Utopia stated. "You will randomly be given one of your decks, in working order, to combat them. You must overcome them to progress. At the end, Odd-Eyes will appear to ask you a question."

"How you respond to that question will determine if your journey ends or if you'll move onto Stage 3." Odd-Eyes stated. "Enter when you are ready as you cannot turn back. Also, know you are more than Link or Lance. That more is connected to who you could have been."

With that, both Odd-Eyes and Utopia vanished.

Lance looked at the temple in a new light. _"Confronting who I was, what I am, and who I could have been. I have an idea what some of that could mean."_ An image of Draco came to mind. _"Is it him? Have I truly been out of balance long before Astral?"_

Astral looked at Lance. **"Are you okay Lance?"**

" _No matter what happens, I must get past this task. Those powerful cards we saw and based on what Odd-Eyes and Utopia said, there's more trouble than them. Everything we've encountered before the Fusion Dimension proves there's more."_ Lance nodded. "I'm fine Astral. Let's go."

The multi-deck user walked into the temple with Astral floating alongside him. Behind them the temple sealed shut.

 **Mindscape: Atop a Cloud**

Lance and Astral now stood at the edge of a large, white cloud in the sky. They both looked down at a Roman coliseum on its own island. All around it, there was a crystal-clear blue ocean. The sun shined down on everything.

" **Where are we?"** Astral asked.

Lance stared down at the building as a silver orb of light came out his back. "I recognize this place."

An exact imitation of Lance, or rather Link, appeared, and he was rather upset. "I'll say I do." Both Astral and Lance looked back at him. "This was the place Zarc and Ray took me when I was younger. It's what inspired me to become a Heroic Challenger user."

Astral looked from Lance to Link. **"You look like one another. Is this who you are?"**

Astral was uncertain, but Lance turned to face him. "That's not exactly it Astral. I can tell that this is just Link."

Link looked away from Lance troubled. "Yeah, I'm just Link, but you don't like to think of me as you, right Lance?"

"What are you talking about?" Lance questioned unconvincingly. "I already accepted you after my talk with Rio. Lance and Link are one."

Link shook his head as he looked at Lance. "You don't believe that? The knowledge I gave you has only troubled you. In truth, you wish none of this had ever happened. You wish you could only be Lance."

"That's not true." Lance stated uncertainly.

Astral looked at Lance. **"Lance…"**

"Yes, it is." Link looked at the ground. "You hide how you felt because you didn't want to worry Rio or your friends." He gained a firm look. "Now, you can't ignore me because I'm standing in front of you. When I win, you will no longer be burdened by me."

"But… your…" Lance looked away. "… not… a burden."

When confronted by the truth, you can't even look me in the eyes to tell me such lies." Link activated his gear. "Let's just get this over with already."

Lance's gear activated on its own.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Link 4000)**

"Link…" Lance clenched his fist. "I'm not…"

"Save it." Link declared. "I don't need to hear any more of your lies. Our souls have been one, so I already know every lie you've told yourself. Now, get ready because I'm going to defeat you. When I win, you won't be burdened again.

"I summon **Heroic Challenger-Spartan(LV 4/1600/1000)**." A warrior decks out in golden armor appeared. "Since I control a Heroic Challenger, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Chain Mail(LV 4/300/1800)**." A warrior in chain mail appeared. "I set one card."

Lance hadn't drawn his hand and was just looking at the deck. Astral didn't quite know what to do, but he did know the end of the duel should lead to the correct answer. He had that much faith in Lance. Thanks to his time with Yuma, he knew how to at least get there.

Astral floated to Lance's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can not let this situation waver you Lance." The multi-deck user looked at the otherworldly being. "This moment. This entire task. It isn't about your friends, Rio, or even Yuma.

It's about you. This is something you must overcome for the betterment of yourself. Weather what you say is true or not, you must duel Link. You can't let your mind deviate from what needs to be done."

Lance looked from Astral to his deck before nodding firmly. "You're right Astral." He drew his starting hand. "Thank you, Astral." He looked at his card. _"I see, so I'm using my father's deck"_ He drew his sixth card before looking at Link. "My move.

I summon **Blackwing-Oroshi the Squall(LV 1/400/600)**." A black bird appeared. "Since I only control 1 Blackwing monster, I can special summon **Blackwing-Gladius the Midnight Sun(LV 3/800/1500)**."A black feathered birdman in a silver suit of armor appeared.

"Since I control a Blackwing, I can special summon **Blackwing-Bora the Spear(LV 4/1700/800)**." A yellow, purple, and red feathered, humanoid bird appeared wielding a drill , Oroshi will give Bora and Gladius a tune up to Synchro for 8.

Synchro summon **Blackwing-Silverwind the Ascendant(LV 8/2800/2000)**." A thin, completely black feathered, and humanoid bird appeared."When he's Synchro summoned, in exchange for my Battle Phase, I can destroy up to two face up monsters on your field.

They just got to have a lower DEF than Silverwind's ATK. Both your Heroic Challengers are, so they're you think you're safe from damage, think again. I activate **Charging Blade** and equip it to my **Blackwing-Silverwind the Ascendant(LV 8/3600/2000 effect)**.

On top of that, I can inflict damage to you equal to the number of materials used in his Synchro summon. I used three materials, so you take 1200 damage **(Lance 4000/Link 2800)**. I set one card."

"You may be in the lead, but this duel won't end in your favor." Link declared. "I will defeat you to eliminate the burden I put on your soul."

"Link, you don't…" Lance began.

"I'm taking my turn." Link drew. "I activate **Cross Fusion**. With this, I can fuse monsters that come from the extra deck; however, since you control a monster from the Extra Deck, I can use monsters in my own Extra deck for the Fusion Summon.

I combine Heroic Champion – Excalibur and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to Fusion Summon **Dark Rebellion Excalibur(LV 8/7200/0 effect)**." A warrior decked out in black and dark purple armor, with a helmet molded into the face of a fierce dragon, appeared.

"When he's summoned, his ATK becomes double the ATK of your strongest monster. On my turn, he can negate every effect on my opponent's field. Now, I will attack Silverwind dealing you massive damage!"

"You negated all the effects on my field; however, I have the Quick-Play spell, **Black Feather Damage Banish** , in my hand. With this, the damage I'd receive from one attack or effect is cut in half **(Lance 400/Link 2800)**.

Now, I can special summon any monster from my Extra Deck that has an ATK equal to or lower than the life points I'd have lost ignoring their summoning conditions. I choose **Blackwing-Full Armor Master(LV 10/3000/3000)**." A humanoid bird in thick purple and gray armor appeared.

"I set one card." Link stated.

Lance drew. "Since I control A Blackwing, I can special summon **Blackwing-Harmattan the Dust(LV 2/800/800)**." A long legged, small bird appeared. "With the special summon of exactly 1 Blackwing, I can activate **Black Return**.

With this, I target a monster you control, gain life points equal to its ATK, and return that monster to your hand. In this case, Dark Rebellion Excalibur will be returned to the Extra Deck **(Lance 7600/Link 2800)**."

"I'm not out of this yet." Link declared. "I activate **Astral Rebirth** to bring **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 1/2000/2000)** from my grave to my field." A mighty warrior decked out in red armor and with a huge blade appeared. "Astral Rebirth then becomes an overlay unit."

"I will destroy Excalibur with Full Armor **(Lance 7600/Link 1800)** before ending my turn." Lance declared.

Link drew. "I banish **Astral Rebirth** from my grave to draw two more cards. Then, I'll activate **Xyz Reborn** to once again bring **Heroic Champion-Excalibur(R 4/O 1/2000/2000)** to the field and Reborn gets attached as an overlay unit.

He won't be staying because I'm activating **Rank-Up-Magic King's Legacy**. By targeting a Heroic Champion-Excalibur I control, I can rebuild the overlay network with that very monster. Xyz summon **Heroic King-Arthur Pendragon(Rank 8/O 2/3500/3000)**."

A young man with flowing blond hair and adorned in silver and red armor appeared wielding the true Excalibur. "I then activate **Magnum Shield** and equip it to **Heroic King-Arthur Pendragon(Rank 8/O 2/6500/3000 effect)**.

This grants him an ATK increase equal to his original DEF. I'll then summon **Heroic Challenger-Ambush Soldier(LV 1/0/0)**." A warrior in silver armor and with a sword on their left hand appeared.

"I activate his ability to tribute him in exchange for two Heroic Challengers from my grave or hand. I choose to return **Heroic Challenger-Spartan(LV 4/1600/1000)** and **Heroic Challenger-Chain Mail(LV 4/300/1800)**.

They won't be staying because I'll use my level four monsters to construct the overlay network. Xyz Summon **Heroic Champion-Durendal(R 4/O 2/2600/2400)**." A warrior decked out in golden armor appeared.

"Now, I detach one overlay unit from Durendal allowing him to attack twice this turn. First, Arthur will destroy Armor Master **(Lance 4100/Link 1800)**. Durendal will attack you directly **(Lance 1500/Link 1800)**. With his final attack, you're finished.."

"I activate the graveyard effect of **Black Feather Damage Banish**. By banishing it and halving my life points, I can negate the damage I'd take from one attack **(Lance 750/Link 1800)**." Lance countered.

Link closed his eyes. "I end my turn."

Lance drew. "I activate **Blackwing Draw** allowing me to banish Blackwing Synchro monsters from my extra deck. I then get to draw one card for every two Synchro monsters banished by this effect. I'll banish ten, so I can draw 5 cards."

"Since I control no monsters, I can special summon **Blackwing-Gofu the Shadow(LV 5/0/0)**." A chained Blackwing appeared. "Now that I control a Blackwing, I can special summon a second **Blackwing-Bora the Spear(LV 4/1700/800)**."

A yellow, purple, and red feathered, humanoid bird appeared wielding a drill spear. "The same effect applies to **Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind(LV 3/1300/400)**." A small Blackwing with dark black feathers on the body and green feathers around the head appeared.

"Gofu and Gale will double tune Bora to Synchro for 12." Lance declared causing Link to grit his teeth frustrated. "Synchro Summon **Tyrant Black-Winged Dragon King Crow(LV 12/4000/4000)**." A huge, black winged dragon appeared blocking out the sun.

Link held out his hand. "I activate **Karma Cut**. By discarding one card, your Synchro will be joining it's friends in banishment."

"Once per turn, I can activate one of **Tyrant Black-Winged Dragon King Crow(LV 12/3500/4000 effect)** 's effects. By putting a wedge counter on him, which decreases his ATK by 500, that card is negated. Now, I activate another of his effects.

With it, I draw seven cards, shuffle them back in, and for every Blackwing among those 7 Tyrant gains 500 ATK and extra attacks." He drew and revealed his hand showing five Blackwings, one trap, and one spell before shuffling them back in.

"5 Blackwings equals 2500 ATK for my monster." **Tyrant Black-Winged Dragon King Crow(LV 12/6000/4000 effect)**. "Considering you have Durendal out, I don't need to worry about Arthur. King Crow destroy Durendal **(Lance 750/Link 0)**."

Link fell to his hands and knees as the monsters faded.

Lance took a deep breath. "He was tough."

Astral nodded. **"Based on how you spoke about him before, I'm not certain you'd have won if he had a deck utilizing all the summoning methods. No matter how you view Link, he is part of you, and that part maybe why you've advanced as quickly as you have in dueling."**

At that moment, Link crying caught their attention, and the two of them heard Link's voice in their head. _"I can't do anything right. I couldn't save my world, I couldn't save Zarc, and I couldn't protect Ray. In the end, I lost them and everything I knew._

 _Even then, with nothing left to lose, I couldn't free Lane. All I've ever been is a burden. My brother was forced to take care of me while those who fought saw me as the hope in defeating him. All they did was waste their time training me. All I've done is hurt Lance. I'm a failure."_

Lance looked at Link uncertain what to do.

Astral decided to put his two cents in **. "Lance, I'll admit I don't know much of anything, even with the memories I've acquired, but maybe it's because I want those memories back that I can speak on this situation.**

 **You seem to think Link isn't part of who you are, but this place undeniably proves that assumption inaccurate. He came from you. Your soul. Maybe he has burdened you, but surely that is not all he's done for you."**

Lance looked at the ground before sighing and walking over to Link. _"Damnit, it hurts to face yourself. Even some small part of yourself."_ Link looked up at him as Lance came to stand before him. "I knew you weren't lying Link, but I was ashamed that I didn't want to admit it."

He shook his head. "No, not just ashamed. It felt like, I was betraying everyone I've come to love. The thought of accepting you made me think I wouldn't belong with them. In the end, you're as much part of me as Lance is. You always have been.

When you get down to it, you're me and I'm you." Lance reached out his hand and Link took it allowing himself to be helped up. "After dueling you, I realize I can't deny any part of myself. I realized that accepting you isn't going to distance myself from those I love.

It'll give me the strength needed to protect them." He let go of Link. "In the end, we both got regrets, but since you're me, I know we care about everyone we've met after whatever Ray did. With knowledge of our past, we can better protect those we have now."

Link wiped his eyes before smiling. "Thank you, Lance." He started to turn into a green sphere. "I'm glad we will no longer be burdened."

Link entered Lance, and the multi-deck user put his hand over his chest closing his eyes. _"I'm glad I won't be burdened anymore either."_ Astral floated behind Lance who turned to him. "Astral, thank you."

" **Why are you thanking me? I was not much help in that duel you had."** Astral stated.

"True, maybe I won't need your help like Yuma did; however, the moral support you provide was essential for me overcoming what I've hidden." He looked at the blue sky above. "I'm talking about beyond these tasks.

I'm not certain what the future holds, but you and I, with everyone we've come met, can face it. All of you backing me up will give me the strength to push past things and inspire me to keep moving forward."

Astral looked at Lance. _"Observation Number 17: Those you've met can give you the strength to push past adversity. They will make you stronger."_

The temple doorway appeared across from them; however, neither Lance nor Astral could see what was on the other side.

"Looks like we get to continue." Lance looked at Astral. "You ready to go?"

Astral nodded. **"Yes."**

Lance and Astral walked through the doorway.

* * *

B-baller125: Will we get to see Yuven duel and synchro Yuya duel

Quillion9000: First, I appreciate your review. Second, Yuven will duel during the WDC's next round, and Synchro Yuya will show up sometime after the Barians.


	52. Growth:Part 2

I know Ascension of Dragons is doing it (Go read that story as it's an excellent Arc-V Fanfiction), but I'm opening up reviews to any questions you may have for Lance about this story, himself, or his view on what's happening. I'm hoping to get lots of questions and Lance will only answer 3-4 per chapter.

* * *

 **Mindscape: Astral/Barian World**

Lance and Astral found themselves standing on a white line which went right down the middle between two worlds. One was a red landscape with a red sky, stone pillars, and red crystals while the other was a blue world with elegant buildings. Astral was looking at the blue world in shock.

Lance looked at Astral. "Astral, you okay?"

" **I am fine."** Astral nodded. **"It's just that place to our left is Astral World, my home."**

"You're home?" Lance nodded. "I can see it, but what about the red place to our right?"

Astral looked at the world. **"I've seen a world that looks like this before."** He sighed and looked at Lance. **"I know not why, but after I absorbed Number 96, I learned of my mission to destroy Barian World."**

"Destroy a world!?" Lance was wide eyed. "Why destroy a whole world? Are they evil? Even if they're evil, I wouldn't destroy a whole world." He looked at Astral. "Is that a mission handed down by your world?"

"That is why I am here and collecting the Numbers." Astral closed his eyes trying to gleam any new information he could from the Numbers. "I believe, Astral and Barian World are at war; however, I'm uncertain."

Lance shook his head. "I don't know what to make of this; however, if these two worlds are here, then maybe we'll find answers." He looked at Astral. "How committed are you to destroying a world?"

"I am uncertain since I only know of my mission not why it was important." Astral looked around. "You may be right Lance. We may be here to find answers concerning my mission; however, I am curious how these worlds relate to you since this is your journey."

Lance now surveyed the worlds. "Actually, that is a good point. What do these worlds have to do with me?"

This time, two spheres, blue and red respectively, left Lance. Each went to their respective side before becoming beings that looked native to their worlds. These two stared each other down, it was clear they disliked each other, before running at one another.

The Barian had red and orange skin with crimson red eyes and long blue hair with an orange streak. His attire consisted of dark red armor with light red trim and a Barian crystal embedded in the chest piece. He had the same frame and height as Lance.

The Astral being was blue skinned, had short blue glowing hair, and heterochromia eyes. One was ocean blue while the other was forest green. His attired consisted of golden combat robes with light blue trim. Like the Barian, he has the same frame and height as Lance.

" **You are human as far as I'm aware, so what is this?"** Astral questioned. **"I do not believe it is possible for someone to be both Barian and Astral."**

Lance started running to meet them causing Astral to follow. "If we go by that logic, this must be what Odd-Eyes and Utopia meant by what I could have become. I think a past life of mine, Draco, could have become either of them, but her became me instead."

" **Most intriguing."** Astral stated. **"Lance, what if the mindscape isn't as we assume it. We assume it's your mind sorting through issues, but if what you said is true, they shouldn't be an issue. Not entirely."**

Lance continued running now on course to at least get there before they'd duel. "That's starting to sound like a plausible theory. I think Odd-Eyes and/or Utopia are trying to make me understand your war. They are trying to grant me knowledge."

" _Maybe they are trying to enlighten me as well."_ Astral thought. _"My previous memories may have colored my opinion, but now I am an almost blank slate. I have a new way to look at things due to my interactions with Yuma and Lance."_

The Astral and Barian beings got to each other first, but Lance was close enough to hear them. They didn't immediately notice him and couldn't see Astral even if they did notice the multi-deck user.

"Barian Emperor, what have you done to our world?" The Astral being asked angrily.

"Our god has decided to destroy Astral World once and for all Astralian lap dog." The Barian declared forcefully. "We will no longer stand by when it is more effective to crush you. As the scout of Barian World, I will begin the retribution for your actions."

The Astral being stepped back. "If a full-on war is what you want, so be it. Master Eliphas will destroy Don Thousand in place of Astral. If he can't, I will. First, I will destroy you. I will secure what Astral World created ages ago."

Barian stepped back onto his own side. "As if your kind can stand up to us. You may be able to rank-up your monsters further, but we understand what it's like to fight under adversity. Prepare to lose."

Lance arrived standing right in the middle, off to the side, of the two beings. "Based on what I heard, you two aren't going to listen to reason, so I'll enter this duel as well to stop the fighting. To stop you two from destroying either world."

"A human." The Barian chuckled. "Please, like you could keep up with a Barian Emperor."

The Astral being had a different attitude. "I know not how you got here human, but do not fight me. The Barian's are in the wrong. Please, join me and I will ensure your safety."

"We're in the wrong?" The Barian chuckled. "That's a laugh when it was your kind who created us." He looked at Lance. "If you both want to take me on, so be it. Come at me, and I will crush you with the strength of Barian World."

"I'm not fighting on Astral World's side." Lance declared. "Like I said, I'm here to stop you two, and the destruction of either world." He looked at the ground. "I only just learned of this war. That said…" he looked up determined. "…I will not allow any world to be destroyed."

"If that is your wish, so be it human." The Astral being said.

Barian being said, "Let's get this underway. There are other Astral beings who must pay for what they've done."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **Lance: 4000**

 **Astral D: 4000**

 **Barian D: 4000**

"This human is going first." Lance declared as he drew his hand. _"Yuma's deck, but not quite. Did my power influence it when it came into my possession?"_ Astral looked at the cards and sighed before Lance focused.

"Alright, I'll show you the power my friend left me." Lance drew. "I summon **Tin Goldfish(LV 4/800/2000)**." A red with blue fin machine goldfish appeared. "When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 monster from my hand.

I choose **Star Drawing(LV 4/1600/1000)**." A small spellcaster in white clothing with a green helmet appeared. "Now, I overlay my two level four monsters to Xyz summon **Gagaga Cowboy(R 4/O 2/1500/2400)** in defense mode."

A cowboy with twin pistols appeared kneeling before Yuma. "When Star Drawing is used as a material, it grants the summoned monster an added effect. If they are successfully Xyz summoned, I get to draw a card.

Now, my Cowboy has a different effect depending on his position. Since he's in defense mode, I can detach one overlay unit to deal 800 life points to my opponent. I'll target the Astral being **(Astral D 3200)**. I'll then set one card."

"You got some skills human, but I'm not stupid enough to think this means you're on my side." The Barian being drew. "Both of you will be crushed! I summon **Zombie Master(LV 4/1800/0)**." A young-looking zombie in beige and purple clothing appeared.

"I activate his effect allowing me to send a Zombie monster from my hand to the graveyard. Then, I can special summon any level 4 or lower Zombie monster from any graveyard. I'll choose the monster I just sent **Gozuki(LV 4/1700/800)**."

A black minotaur appeared. "During my Main Phase, Gozuki allows me to send 1 Zombie monster from my deck to the grave. Now, I'll overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon **Zombie Spellcaster(R 4/O 2/2000/1500)**." A zombie in magician robes appeared.

"By detaching one overlay unit, I can send a Zombie monster from my deck to the grave. Then, I get to inflict 800 life points to my opponent. I'll target the Astral being **(Astral D 2400)**. I'll end my turn there."

Astral being drew. "Looks like it's my turn, and since I'm the last in the line, I can attack this turn. I'm taking full advantage of this fact. Since my opponent controls a monster, and I do not, I can special summon **Dinowrestler Valeonyx(LV 3/1600/0)**."

A dino in blue wrestler attire appeared. "I then activate **Gilasaurus(LV 3/1400/400)** allowing me to special summon him." A small, brown raptor appeared. "When I do this, my opponents are allowed to special summon 1 monster from their grave."

"I'll choose to special summon **Star Drawing(LV 4/1600/1000)**." Lance declared.

"Thanks to my Zombie monsters, I got something more powerful in my grave." The Barian being declared. "I choose to special summon my Ritual monster **Revendread Slayer(LV 6/2400/0)**." A zombie in blue hero attire with blades appeared.

"It won't be staying." The Astral being declared. "With my normal summon, I call forth the tuner **Dinowrestler Coelasilat(LV 2/100/800)**." A yellow dino in blue pants and red trench coat appeared. "Now, Coelasilat will give Gilasaurus and Valeonyx a tune up to Synchro for 8.

Synchro Summon **Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate(LV 8/3000/0)**." A large, white dino appeared. "I'll set one card before activating Giga's effect to destroy one monster my opponent controls. Revendread Slayer is that target. Then, Spinosavate will attack Zombie Spellcaster."

"I activate a second effect of my monster." The Barian Being declared. "Since Zombie Spellcaster has overlay units, I can banish a Zombie monster from my grave to prevent his destruction. So, I'll banish that Slayer you destroyed."

"You still take damage **(Barian D 3000)**." Astral being declared. "I will set two cards."

 **Lance: 4000**

 **Astral D: 2400**

 **Barian D: 3000**

"My move." Lance drew. "First, I will detach my Cowboy's last overlay unit to inflict another 800 life points to the Astral being **(Astral D: 1600)**. Next, I build the overlay network with my Gagaga Cowboy to Xyz summon a monster 1 rank higher.

Come forth, **Gagaga Heavy Assault Cowboy(R 5/O 1/1900/2600)**." A red headed cowboy in black attire with two large guns appeared. "I detach Gagaga Cowboy from this monster. Normally, this would decrease a monster's ATK/DEF by 1000; however, material matters.

Since I detached Gagaga Cowboy, the opponent is instead dealt 1000 life points. I choose Barian being **(Barian D 2000)**. Now, I'll normal summon **Gogogo Golem(LV 4/1800/1500)**." A large golem appeared.

"I'll overlay Gogogo Golem with Star Drawing to Xyz summon **Zubaba General(R 4/O 2/2000/1000)**." The warrior decked out in white and gold armor with a huge blade appeared. "Since Star Drawing was used, that's another draw for me. I then detach one overlay unit.

By detaching that overlay unit, I can attach a warrior from my hand to my General increasing his ATK by the ATK of the equipped monster. I equip **Dododo Buster(1900)**." **Zubaba General(R 4/O 1/3900/1000 effect)**. General will then attack Giga Spinosavate."

"Like the Barian Emperor's monster, my dino has a protection effect." The Astral being declared. "If my monster would be destroyed, I can substitute his destruction with another card I control.

Even if I will take the damage, I'll have one of my face down cards destroyed instead **(Astral D 500)**. The card I sent was **Astral Rebirth** which I can now banish to gain 2000 life points **(Astral D 2500)**."

"Then, I'll set another three cards ending my turn." Lance declared.

"It's my move then." Barian drew. "I activate **Fusion Substitute** , which always acts as a Polymerization, to combine my Zombie Spellcaster on the field with the Vendread Chimera in my hand.

Both of them are Dark attribute monsters, so I Fusion Summon **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon(LV 8/2800/2000)**." A poisonous purple dragon appeared on the Barian's field and roared at both the being's opponents.

"When **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon(LV 8/6700/2000)** is summoned, he gains ATK equal to the current ATK of one special summoned monster on my opponent's field. I'll target Zubaba General. Now, I will attack said General."

"I activate my face downs, **Damage Diet** and **Bye Bye Damage**." Lance countered. "The first allows me half all damage I take this turn. The second prevents my monster from being destroyed and you take double the damage I'm taking as effect damage."

Barian was shocked. "I lost to a human!?"

 **Barian D: 0 (Loser)**

 **(Lance 650/Astral D 2500)**

The Barian being was knocked onto his back before fading away.

" _He faded?"_ Lance questioned. _"Does that have to do with him not really being part of me or is this something else?"_

Astral was curious about this as well; however, he was also impressed by the maneuvers that Lance played. _"Lance has had full control of this duel from the beginning. It's most impressive, but considering where things stand, I hope he can continue to play well."_

Lance moved to stand across from the Astral being as said being was most impressed. "You're stronger than either of us thought human, but I will give you one chance. Surrender this duel, and I will protect you from the other enemy.

Well, I will protect you regardless, but it would be easier if you stood down. You could even help us fight them off if you wish considering your great skill." He looked at Lance almost pleadingly. "Please, the Barian is gone, so there is no need to fight."

"You know what, I'll give up if you answer my questions, and I find the answers to be reasonable. Sound good?" Lance questioned.

"Very well human." The Astral being stated. "Ask away, and I shall do my best to provide answers."

"How did Astral World and Barian World come to be?" Lance questioned.

"Astral World created Barian World." The Astral being declared.

"You created the world you're currently at war with?" Lance asked confused.

The being nodded. "Thousands of years ago, the beings of the merged world purged their chaos to Rank-Up beyond it. The energy didn't vanish instead becoming Barian World. In the end, for Astral World to Rank-Up any further, Barian World, our chaos, must be destroyed."

"Why can't your two worlds exist as they are?" Lance questioned.

"We tried. Once Barian World was formed, and our chaos expunged, we left it alone. Don Thousand and the Barians struck first. We were just defending ourselves. Even after defeating them, The Barian Emperors, likely created by Don Thousand, appeared. No doubt it was so they could take on his powers and continue his mission of destruction." The Astral Being informed.

"Wait, if you created Barian World, that means Don Thousand, the Barians, and those Barian Emperors were your creation." Lance stated.

"More than our creation human." The Astral being informed. "They were once Astral Beings themselves with more only being created as others have been unable to rid themselves of their chaos. To begin with, we lost about 100,000 Astral beings."

" **100,000 souls, and more since then."** Astral was shocked. **"How could they be so cruel?"**

" _Astral, we don't…"_ Lance thought to him.

Astral looked at Lance and shook his head sadly. **"These words he speaks are true. Even if I don't remember it, my very being tells me they are correct."**

Astral being continued. "Now, the war has gotten to the point that we had to send Astral to earth so that he could collect his missing Numbers. The 50 lost in his climatic battle with Don Thousand because we fear he has returned. With him, may come the destruction of our world.

This time, Astral World will destroy Barian World. Not only to stop Don Thousand, but to save our decaying world. When Barian World is destroyed, Astral World will Rank-Up and flourish. No longer decline. So, what say you human?"

Lance looked at Astral. _"Astral, this is your world and your war before it was mine."_ He sighed reluctantly. _"What do you think?"_

Astral looked at Lance before thinking of Yuma. **"Yuma would not have accepted this. He'd have said there was some way both worlds could exist or some way both people could live. I know not what my memories were, but what I want now is to save both people.**

 **That wasn't the mission given to me, but it is the mission I choose to undertake now. It's why I want to find the Numbers. Lance, I can't do it alone."** He gave the multi-deck user a smile. **"Will you help me achieve this new goal?"**

Lance smiled. _"Astral, of course I will help you, but just know that I won't allow you to turn away from that path now. Once we've committed to this, I won't allow for the destruction of an entire race."_

" **Understandable."** Astral stated. **"If I did turn away from this decision, I'd want you to stand in my way. Now, as Yuma would say, Let us High Five the Sky!"**

Lance nodded firmly before looking at The Astral being. "This duel will continue because I'm standing by my earlier statement. Both worlds can somehow exist."

"That is a shame." The Astral being drew. "It is my turn, and I shall try to end this quickly. I activate my Giga's effect to destroy your General."

"I counter with my **Xyz Reflect**." Lance stated. "Since you're activating an effect that targets an Xyz monster I control, that effect is negated, the negated card is destroyed, and you take 800 life points."

"I use Giga's effect to have my second face down be destroyed rather than my Giga **(Lance 650/Astral D 1700)**." Astral being countered. "I then set one card before having Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate attacks your Gagaga Heavy Assault Cowboy."

"I activate the effect of **Rainbow Kuriboh** in my hand." Lance countered. "Since you're attacking, this monster can be equipped to Spinosavate preventing him from attacking."

"Very well, then I end my turn." Astral being declared and Lance drew. "Since it's your turn, I'm ending this duel with **Jurassic Devastation**. This card destroys every monster on the field and deals damage to the monster's owners for every card they controlled."

"I activate my last face down **Xyz Block**." Lance countered. "By detaching my General's last overlay unit, I can negate the effects of one card on your field. I choose Jurassic Devastation!"

"Impossible." The Astral being declared.

"It's time to end this." Lance declared. "Zubaba General destroy Spinosavate **(Lance 650/Astral D 800)**. Now my Heavy Assault Cowboy will attack you directly ending this duel **(Lance 650/Astral D 0)**."

The Astral being was knocked onto his back before fading just like the Barian being.

Lance sighed as his gear deactivated. "That was close." He turned to Astral. "Hey, are you okay Astral? Is what that Astral being said really true?"

" **As I said, I feel as though everything it said was true."** Astral looked to both worlds. **"I was serious when I told you I wanted to save both worlds. I should be asking if you're okay with this and me. I must have agreed with what Astral did once.**

 **After all, the way he talked made it sounds like I was a hero to them. Someone who protected what Astral World had done. That said, when they mentioned Don Thousand, I felt the desire to protect before it was overridden by my disgust at what had been done."**

"Look Astral, maybe you were okay with what Astral World had done before, but now you're not. I chalk that up to your experiences. I know you well enough to know that you won't turn your back on helping both worlds survive even after getting your memories back.

For the record, I don't think Astral World is completely at fault. A whole race expelling this chaos from themselves had to be a choice they made. The Astral being said it best himself. Those that could not were banished to Barian World.

That means they tried to do what you guys did and failed. In the end, the true people that started this weren't Astralians or Barians. It's the fault of what both were before. Now, you and I have a chance to stop this war which sounds like it's been going on for a long time."

Astral nodded. **"Well, it appears it is now my turn to thank you, Lance. We will find some way to save both worlds. At the very least, the people."**

"That's the spirit." Lance stated before the doorway appeared ahead of them on the white line. "Come on, let's see what else this place has in store for us."

They moved on together leaving the recreations of Barian and Astral World behind them.

 _ **Heartland City, Night…**_

Nelson ran along the streets extremely worried. He's first gone to Caswell hoping he could help locate Cat. When he arrived, he found that the guy's home was a grassy lot. At first, he thought he had the wrong address. After all, Nelson was greatly concerned. It's not impossible.

So, he ran to the nearest, open business and asked for directions to the Francis' home. The people inside said they never heard of them. So, he went to every nearby, open business only to find that anyone he asked had never heard of them.

He eventually decided to move onto Cat, found that the mansion was just a grassy lot as well, and repeated the process he had for Caswell with the same results. He decided then to move onto the Kastle residence hoping Rio and Shark were still there.

He eventually stopped before the home, catching his breath, and looking at the building hopefully. _"It's here. It's still here!"_ He ran up to the door and banged on the door. "Shark and/or Rio, please tell me you're here!"

He continued to bang on the door and shout until Shark eventually threw open the door. The guy had bed head and was dressed in a shark decorated tank top and pants.

Clearly, the shark duelist was upset he'd been woken up. "What are you doing Nelson? Do you have any idea how late it is?"

Nelson stepped back holding up his hands. "Sorry Shark, but Caswell and Cat have seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet, and I was worried the same had happened to you guys."

Shark wiped his eyes now a little more awake. "What do you mean they vanished?"

Rio came down holding a sleepy Vega. She was about to yell at Nelson for walking the kid when she heard what he said.

"Yeah, what do you mean they're gone?" Rio asked.

"You two actually remember them." Nelson shook his head. "Let me start at the beginning. My Constellar deck was replaced with Cat's deck after some darkness enveloped it. I thought this meant Cat was in trouble.

That's why I went to get Caswell since he was the closest to my family's apartment, but when I arrived, it was a grass lot. I tried asking people where he was since I thought I got the address wrong. Turns out, no one seems to know who him or his family were.

I then went to Cat's place, but it to was gone. When I asked around, again, I got the same results as Caswell. No one seemed to remember there was a mansion in the first place. You guys were the next closest, so I came here."

Vega looked from Rio to Shark. "You don't think dad has vanished to, do you?"

"Not just him, but Yuma might be gone as well." Shark stated.

"Don't forget Tori." Rio walked to the doorway. "Give us some time to get dressed, and we'll try to help you sort this out Nelson."

Nelson sighed relieved that he didn't have to do this alone anymore. "Thank you."

Shark closed the door, so they could get dressed.


	53. Growth:Part 3

_**We got a question for Lance, but before that, I'm opening the stroy more. If any of you wish to create Oc cards you're welcome to submit them. I mean any cards for any character(Archtype). Anything you give me will be given fair credit if I decide to use it. The same can be said for any cards you think should be in any characters decks. Now for the question.**_

 **Lance, you here?**

Lance: Here and ready to answer anything you got.

 _Question from B-baller125_

 _For Lance, Who is your Top 3 allies currently?_

Lance: My top 3 allies? I'll assume you mean with all the information since up here I know what's happened.

Yusei - He has immense Synchro energy, and has two confirmed victories. True, the first duel I personally know of is his duel against those sisters with his student, but it was impressive. The second was a victory over Yusaku who has proven himself in his own rights.

Yusaku - As I said, he's proven himself strong by also combatting a soldier who defeated Cat and Caswell. His skills in the 5-way duel were superb. Even though he needed help remaining, a duel like that is quite chaotic. He gave Yusei a good run for his money in the duel they had.

Shark - He may have lost to Yuma before, but he later defeated him and tied with me. That guy's always been my rival, and he's continued to push himself to improve since then . True, he lost to Zane-bot, but after escaping, he's only improved further.

All that said, we need to gain more people to combat what's to come, and I do have ideas of people we can try to get on our side. Anyways, I shouldn't say to much more. Thanks for the question.

* * *

 _ **Mindscape: Home of the Dragons**_

Lance and Astral found themselves standing atop a tall hill. In the distance they noticed the Home of the Dragons; however, the Home of the Dragons wasn't in ruins. It was in fully realized village with various homes and temples dedicated to Dragon users.

" **If the 1** **st** **room was to depict part of who you are, and the 2** **nd** **was to depict what you could have become. Then, it's likely this room depicts who you were."** Astral reasoned. **"The question is what does the Home of Dragons have to do with that?"**

"I think I know what it has to do with who I was." Lance started walking towards the Home of Dragons. "That must be where I'll learn about Draco."

Astral floated alongside Lance.

 _ **Mindscape: Village**_

Lance walked through the village heading for the center. There he found a young man sitting on the fountain. Upon Lance's arrival, the young man came to stand across from him. The young man was the same build and height as Lance.

He had dark blue hair with an orange streak as well as forest green eyes. His attire consisted of white armor with light red highlights. A golden blade was sheathed at his side and the sheathe was adorned with five dragons. One in the middle, two at the top, and two at the bottom.

Lance stared at the figure before saying. "You are who I was. My past life, Draco."

Draco nodded. "You are Lance Hogan. My reincarnation. There isn't much to say save this. The reason I didn't come out of you is because I am not completely you." He looked at the village. "I sealed my memories here to await the day you came to seek my power."

"If you sealed your memories, how was I able to see your past with Marin?" Lance questioned.

"It's because your powers are greater than mine." Draco replied. "You are stronger than I was. I didn't understand why, but now that you stand before me, I know. You should have been as strong as I by the time you arrived; however, your soul is one made of three.

Lance, Link, and Draco. That said, I'm not going to grant you my memories without proving your strength." A D-pad and gazer appeared. "We will use the power of the Odd-Eyes. Prove to me you have surpassed what I was. Show me your strength as a Dragon Tamer."

"I accept." Lance activated his own gear. "After all, I need all my power to be in working order and having your memories will only be a boon in protecting those I care for."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Draco 4000)**

"I shall go first." Draco declared. "I'm setting the pendulum scales with scale 8 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver** and Scale 1 **Odd-Eyes Shield Dragon**." A spellcaster with long, glowing light blue hair and a small, orange dragon with shield like wings appeared in blue pillars.

"Dissolver allows me to use monsters for a fusion summon without the need for Polymerization. It is also important to note that Dissolver turns the materials into whatever attribute I need. So, I will make any materials needed Dark attribute.

Now, I combine Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dragon Caller Magician. Both materials go to the top of my Extra Deck, and I Fusion summon **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon(LV 8/2800/2000)**." A poisonous purple dragon appeared. "I will end my turn."

" _He summoned Starving Venom, but without any monsters on my field, they'll gain no power. He must be counting on the graveyard effect to take out any monster I summon. That said, he must be testing my skills because there's no doubt he knows this."_

Lance drew. "I'll set my own pendulum scales with Scale 4 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon** and Scale 8 **Odd-Eyes Sword Dragon**. With this, I can pendulum summon any monsters from levels 5 to 7.

Pendulum Summon **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(LV 7/2500/2000)**." A bright red dragon with beige body parts appeared. "I'll then normal summon **Odd-Eyes Tuner Dragon(LV 1/SC 1/500/200)**."

A long, smaller version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared. "My level 1 Odd-Eyes will tune my Pendulum Dragon to Synchro for 8. Synchro summon **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon(LV 8/3000/2500)**."

A blue and brown dragon with white armor appeared. "As with your monsters, the materials for this go face up in my extra deck. I'll then activate **Extra Pendulum**. By destroying my two Pendulum cards in the Pendulum zones, I can summon any monster from my extra deck.

The conditions are that it does not exceed Rank 4 or Level 8; however, any summoning conditions they may have are ignored. So, I'll Fusion summon **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon(LV 7/2500/3000)**."

A green and white armored Odd-Eyes Dragon appeared. "When this card is special summoned, I can target your ATK position Starving Venom and return it to the hand, but I choose not to. Now, Crystal Wing will attack you directly."

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of my **Odd-Eyes Shield Dragon**. Once per turn, I can reduce any damage I may take to 0." Draco countered.

"This is why I didn't activate the summon effect of Vortex because, once per turn, I can shuffle one monster face up in my extra deck into my deck. Then, your effect is negated, and the card is destroyed.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon(LV 8/5800/2500 effect)** now gains ATK equal to the ATK of a LV 5 or higher monster during the damage calculation only **(Lance 4000/Draco 1000)**. I wouldn't bother with Venom's graveyard effect since my Crystal will just negate it."

"I'm aware, but I'm going to try regardless." Draco declared. "When Starving Venom is destroyed, I can destroy all special summoned monsters on your field."

"I activate Crystal Wing's ability negating that effect, destroys the monster, and add the monster's ATK to Crystal Wing until the end of the turn making Crystal Wing 5800 until then." Lance declared.

"Now, he can no longer attack." Draco declared.

"My Vortex Dragon can." Lance stated.

Draco said, "Since you're attacking once more, I activate the effect of **Odd-Eyes Shield Dragon(LV 4/SC 1/0/2000)** allowing me to special summon Shield Dragon from my extra deck and redirect the attack to him. I'm putting him in defense mode."

The orange dragon with shield like wings appeared.

"I activate one of my **Odd-Eyes Sword Dragon's** abilities." Lance declared. "By moving him from my extra deck back to my hand, Vortex Dragon can deal piercing damage **(Lance 4000/Draco 500)**. With that, I end my turn."

"My turn." Draco drew. "I activate the effect Dissolver still in the Pendulum Zone allowing me to fuse monsters in my hand or on the field."

"I activate the effect of Vortex Dragon returning Phantom Dragon, who is face up in my extra deck, to my deck negating that effect." Lance countered.

Draco smirked. "With that effect used, I'm free to activate **Odd-Eyes Fusion**. Normally, this would fuse monsters on the field and/or in my hand; however, you control two monsters meaning I can fuse monsters from my extra deck for the summon of an Odd-Eyes fusion monster.

So, I combine Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon to Fusion summon **Odd-Eyes Supreme Dragon(LV 12/4000/4000)**!" A huge black dragon with purple trim, white wings, and green claws appeared. "When this monster is Special summoned, he destroys every card you control."

"I activate the Quick-Play **Barrier**." Lance countered. "This spell allows me to prevent the destruction of my monsters from battle or card effect. I'll choose card effect."

"Very well, then I have little choice but to activate the last effect of **Odd-Eyes Shield Dragon**. By both banishing it and cutting my life points in half, I can add any monster from my deck to my hand **(Lance 4000/Draco 250)**.

I choose my Odd-Eyes Sword Dragon. Now, Odd-Eyes Supreme Dragon will attack Vortex Dragon allowing me use **Odd-Eyes Sword Dragon** 's effect sending it to my extra deck to double **Odd-Eyes Supreme Dragon(LV 12/8000/4000 effect)** 's ATK until the end of the turn."

"I activate my own Odd-Eyes Sword Dragon sending it to my extra deck to double **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon(LV 7/5000/3000 effect)** 's ATK until the end of the turn." Lance countered.

Odd-Eyes Supreme Dragon and Vortex Dragon collided with Supreme winning **(Lance 1000/Draco 250)**.

"I end my turn." Draco looked at Lance and nodded. "End this."

Lance drew. "I'll attack Odd-Eyes Supreme Dragon with **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon(LB 8/7000/2500 effect)**. When Crystal Wing attacks a LV 5 or higher monster, he gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opposing monster until the end of the damage step."

Crystal Wing shot straight through Supreme Dragon destroying it **(Lance 1000/Draco 0)**. Draco was knocked onto his back, and Lance felt compelled to approach him. He knelt by the man's side.

"Finally, my true end is here." Draco stated. "You've proven yourself stronger than I. I am only sorry there isn't much I can do for you."

Lance shook his head. "Helping me to understand your memories and gain control of my decks is enough Draco."

Draco chuckled sadly. "Unfortunately, my memories may be more of a burden, but you understand the importance of accepting all that you are. Given how strong you are, with potential to grow, you will do what I couldn't." He held out his hand. "You will protect those you love."

Lance took the hand. "Is that your biggest regret."

Draco started to fade as white magic flowed into Lance. "I failed many times over." He closed his eyes. "Lance." He opened his eyes and looked at Lance. "I know you've lost people, but they are not gone forever. Protect those you love, always."

Lance nodded firmly. "I promise."

Draco smiled before fading completely. Lance then closed his eyes as his mind went into overdrive processing yet another, final, life. Lance then sighed and stood up.

Astral reappeared. **"Are you alright Lance? What did Draco's memories give you?"**

"It gave me a lot Astral." At that moment, the doorway appeared once more. "I'll tell you after we are done with all Odd-Eyes and Utopia have tasked us with." Lance was contemplative. "Is that alright?"

Astral nodded. "It is." He then turned towards the doorway. "So, shall we go?"

Lance turned to the doorway and simply nodded before they walked into the doorway.

 _ **Heartland City: Tsukumo Residence, Night…**_

Shark walked back from the house after scoping things out and rejoined Rio, Nelson, and Vega. "No one's here either." He sounded worried. "What could have happened to them?"

Vega stared at the house very worried. "Mom, where is dad?"

Rio shook her head. "I don't know." She looked at Nelson. "Your certain Cat's and Caswell's places were gone, correct?"

Nelson nodded. "Unlike the Kathrine and Francis residences, The Tsukumo and Meadow residences are still there leading me to believe that Tori, Lance, and Yuma are missing for reasons outside Cat and Caswell's circumstances."

"Once again we're dealing with multiple instances of trouble." Rio stated. "What do we do?"

"We need to search every possible place they could be and ask anyone still awake if they know anything." Shark replied. "If we come up with nothing, we head to the station tomorrow. Lance's father was chief of police, so we might be able get them to act sooner rather than later."

Vega looked at the ground. "Dad…"

Shark walked up to the kid and put a hand on Vega's head getting his attention. "Don't worry." He nodded firmly. "We'll find Lance." He then looked at Rio and Nelson. "We'll find them all."

Vega smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Shark."

Shark's words had given some hope, so they all set out to enact what plan they had.

 **Mindscape: Arclight Mansion's Duel Arena**

Trey stood across from Kari with his arms crossed. "Alright, we're going to duel again. Just remember to keep in mind your Extra Deck, and you should do fine."

Kari nodded. "Let's go once more."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Trey 4000/Kari 4000)**

"I'll start by activating **Xyz Life**. This spell allows me to send one Xyz monster form my extra deck to the grave. Then, I gain 1000 life points. The monster I'll send is Number C33 **(Trey 5000/Kari 4000)**. Now, I'm summoning **Chronomaly Gordian Knot(LV 3/300/900)**."

Stone held together by various lengths of rope appeared. "When this monster is summoned, I can special summon a Chronomaly monster from my hand. I'll choose **Chronomaly Stone Monolith(LV 6/600/600)**." A broken, brown monolith appeared.

" **Chronomaly Gordian Knot(LV 6/300/900 effect)** then becomes the same level as the special summoned monster. I'll now overlay my two level 6 monsters to Xyz summon **Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis(R 6/O 2/2600/3000)**." A hulking, giant golem appeared.

"When this monster is Xyz summoned, I can target a Number in my grave and equip it to **Number 6:Chronomaly Atlandis(R 6/O 2/3950/3000 effect)**. I'll choose Number C33: Chronomaly Machu Fortress(2700) granting Number 6 half that monster's ATK.

That boost won't last because I'm activating Number 6's effect. By detaching one overlay unit, I can send the card equipped to Number 6 back to the grave and I must then give up my Battle Phase this turn. Considering I don't have said phase on my first turn, it won't matter."

 **Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis(R 6/O 1/2600/3000)**

"What does that amount to Trey?" Kari questioned. "I mean, I know Numbers are powerful, as you've proven, so those cost must amount to something."

Trey smiled. "Good deduction Kari. Thanks to everything I've done, Number 6 will slash your life points in half **(Trey 5000/Kari 2000)**."

Kari was shocked. "You just put me at a 3000-life point disadvantage on the first turn!"

Trey nodded. "That was the point Kari. As I told you when we began, I will put you threw every possible duel my deck can provide. Sometimes, there will be duelists out there who will put you at disadvantages like this. So, how will you fight?"

Kari understood and drew-. "Alright, I'll start by activating **Double Summon** followed by **Fire Formation: Tensu**. Double summon allows me to conduct two normal summons. Tensu does the same, but for only Beast-Warrior monsters while granting those monsters 100 ATK." In short, this turn I'm allowed to conduct three normal summons."

Trey smiled. "Oh, that is quite the play, so show me where it goes."

Kari nodded. "First, I'll normal summon a level 8 monster as a level 4 on the condition that his ATK is cut in half. Come forth, **Coach Captain Bearman(LV 4/1300/2700 effect)**." A bear in silver armor appeared. "Next, **Zoodiac Thoroughblade(LV 4/1600/0)**."

A human with horse like features appeared. "His effect allows me to discard one card to draw another. "Finally, **Zoodiac Whiptail(LV 4/1200/400)**." A woman with snake like features appeared. "Now I activate Bearman's effect turning all Beast-Warriors into Level 8 monsters."

Trey nodded approvingly. "Very good Kari. Three level 8 monsters means you can now bring out Coach King, but luck doesn't seem like you."

"Consider this my play to honor Yuma." Kari declared. "I may not have paid much attention to his dueling, but I paid enough to know he believed in his deck. That's why I'll do the same. Now, I overlay my three level 8 monsters.

Xyz summon **Coach King Giantrainer(R 8/O 3/2800/2000)**." A giant warrior decked out in blue armor with various sports' equipment appeared. "Now for his ability. Up to thrice per turn, I can detach one overlay unit to draw a card. For every monster , you'll lose 800 life points.

So, I'll use all three overlay units." Kari put her hand on her deck and drew. "I drew two monsters and one spell meaning you take 1600 points of damage **(Kari 2000/Trey 3400)**. As a caveat to that effect, I'm not allowed to attack. I'll then set one card."

"My turn then!" Trey drew. "I activate **Chronomaly Pyramid Tablet**." **Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis(R 6/O 1/3400/3000 effect)**. "From here on out, this continuous spell will grant all Chronomaly monsters 800 ATK.

Since I've activated a Chronomaly spell card, immediately after I can special summon **Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem(LV 4/2300/1000 effect)**." A large, red golem appeared. "I'll then activate **Palenque Sarcophagus**.

Since I control a Chronomaly monster, I can draw two cards." I'll normal summon **Chronomaly Nebra Disk(LV 4/2600/1500 effect)**." A stone covered in moss with a face appeared. "When he's summoned, I can add a Chronomaly monster from my deck to my hand.

I'll now overlay Nebra Disk and Mask Golem. Xyz summon **Number 36: Chronomaly Chateau Huyuk(R 4/O 2/2800/2500 effect)**." A large city contained in a blue sphere appeared. "By detaching one overlay unit from him, I can zero out your monster's attack."

 **Coach King Giantrainer(R 8/O 3/0/2000 effect)**. "Now, I'll activate Number 36. He allows me to tribute a Chronomaly, Number 6, to destroy a monster whose ATK is different from their original. Your Coach King is gone leaving you open for an attack from Number 36!"

"I activate **Damage Diet**." Kari declared. "I'm not losing so easy this time, Trey. With this trap, any damage I take this turn is cut in half **(Kari 600/Trey 3400)**."

"Then I shall set one card and end my turn." Trey declared.

Kari drew. "I activate **Monster Reborn** allowing me to special summon **Coach King Giantrainer(R 8/O 0/0/2000 effect)** from the grave. Next, I activate **Zoodiac Barrage** allowing me to destroy Giantrainer and special summon a Zoodiac from my deck.

I choose a second copy of **Zoodiac Thoroughblade(LV 4/1600/0)**. Now, I'll normal summon my last copy of **Zoodiac Thoroughblade(LV 4/1600/0)**. With these two monsters, I construct the overlay network.

Xyz summon **Zoodiac Broadbull(R 4/O 2/3200/0 effect)**." A man with bull like features and large axe appeared. "All my Zoodiac Xyz monsters ATK/DEF is determined by the combined total of all Zoodiac materials under them with ATK/DEF."

"I'm aware which is why I activate the effect of **Chronomaly Crystal Mirror**. By sending this monster from my hand to the grave, your Broadbull's effects are negated, their ATK is reduced to 0, and their name becomes Chronomaly Crystal Mirror until the end of my next turn."

 **Zodiac Broadbull = Chronomaly Crystal Mirror(R 4/O 2/0/0)**

" _Just like our previous matches, but this time I'm ready."_ Kari looked at the last card in her hand. _"Numbers can't be destroyed by battle, and with that face down likely being Number Wall, he'd prevent their destruction by Card Effect._

 _With Storming Mirror Force, I don't have to destroy his monster. Which means I can activate Storming, send any monsters he has back to his hand during the Battle Phase, and use my Xyz monster to continuously shift monsters until I've won."_ Kari nodded. "I set one card."

"My move then." Trey drew. "I'll attack with Number 36."

" _He's attacking already!"_ Kari nodded. _"Maybe he didn't draw anything or that trap isn't Number Wall. Still, that's a risk I need to take."_ She looked at Trey. "I activate **Storming Mirror Force** which sends your ATK position monsters back to the hand."

"I activate **Number Lifter**." Trey called. "Now I can special summon any Number from my grave; however, their effects are negated, but that doesn't matter in the end."

Kari was shocked. "You had another trap card for Numbers!?"

Trey nodded. "With it I'm bringing **Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis(R 6/O 1/3400/3000 effect)** back to the field. Since it's still the Battle Phase, this duel is over. Number 6 destroy Kari's Chronomaly Crystal Mirror **(Trey 3400/Kari 0)**."

Kari was knocked onto her back and Trey approached her holding out a hand with a smile. "You're getting better quicker than I anticipated Kari. It's hard to believe you didn't know your Xyz monsters needed to be in your Extra deck rather than your deck."

Kari sighed and took the offered hand. "You say that, but it doesn't feel like I'm getting anywhere."

Trey helped her up. "You kidding? After a rundown of your cards, and how they work, it's only been 10 duels. Just 10 duels, and I can tell you're thinking like a real duelist." He chuckled. "You're far ahead of Quatro when he was learning, and he's a champion these days.

It'll just take time, maybe even beyond what we can achieve in here, for you to grasp it. That said, I can tell you'll get it. All we need to do it keep going." He nodded. "Don't tell me you're giving up already?"

Kari shook her head before smiling. "No way."

Trey nodded. "Then let's go over your deck again before our 11th duel."

The two sat down and began running through Kari's deck once more.

* * *

 _ **Some of you may be upset that you've learned nothing new about Draco's past, but that is coming. There are better times to see such things. Next chapter and battles with certain Barians are great places for that. Essentially, you will see Draco's past. You just need to be patient.**_

 _ **I will say that Lance is now done with this portion of the task, and it's time to move onto the third. A task which will see Lance's soul truly becoming one. It's time to find his inner balance. For fans of Avatar, I can think of one fitting way to find an inner balance.**_


	54. Growth:Part 4

Unfortunately, we got no questions for Lance this chapter.

Also, do keep in mind that if you wish to create Oc cards you're welcome to submit them. I mean any cards for any character(Archtype). Anything you give me will be given fair credit if I decide to use it. The same can be said for any cards you think should be in any characters decks.

* * *

 _ **Mindscape: Grassy Hill**_

Lance now found himself standing in a grassy field with a nearby creek coming from a nearby hill. The water flow was blocked by moss with some swirling about in each pool. The sun was shining down on everything.

Lance looked around only to notice that Astral wasn't with him. "Astral, where are you?"

He then heard Odd-Eyes but couldn't see him. _**"Astral has been confined to the key because we must now suspend the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **task and move onto the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **."**_

"Move onto the third without finishing the second?" Lance questioned looking to the sky. "Why are we doing that?"

" _ **Originally, you were meant to only finish what you have; however, since you have inherited Yuma's deck, it is up to you to increase the power Utopia presents. As such, you must duel him to finish the second task.**_

 _ **To face him effectively you must complete this one. Combine all that you are and unite your soul. We shall do this by opening your seven chakras. One right after the other."**_ Odd-Eyes explained.

"What are the seven chakras?" Lance questioned.

" _ **Look at the creek."**_ Odd-Eyes ordered. _ **"The water flows through much like your energy flows through your body. There are several pools where the water swirls before moving on. If nothing else were around, it would flow pure and clear.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, life is messy and things tend to fall in the creek; however, if we open the paths between the pools…"**_ The moss was unblocked, and the water flowed. _**"…the energy will flow as it should."**_

Lance nodded before placing his hand over his chest. "So, my seven chakras are blocked up by all three of my lives to the point that they couldn't completely become one."

" _ **Indeed."**_ Odd-Eyes stated. _**"Each one has a purpose, and each is blocked by a specific kind of emotional muck. Be warned that opening the chakras is an intense experience. Given the fact that you are three…"**_

"…it'll be more intense than any one person doing this." Lance nodded. "Do what you got to."

" _ **First, we shall open the earth chakra. It is located at the base of the spine, deals with survival, and is blocked by fear."**_ Lance was a child version of Draco wearing white robes as the village around him burned and raiders killed those around him.

" **What are you most fearful off?"** He was a young Link standing on the side of the road with Zarc as they looked at their parent's bodies underneath sheets on a gurney. _**"Let your fears become clear to you."**_ He was his younger self cowering from the world in his room.

"I lost many people." Lance looked away as his eyes watered. "Link and Draco were always part of me, and they shaped who I was before I changed."

" _ **That may be true, but often the things we fear will come along as there is conflict no matter when one lives. What matters is that you let those fears flow down the creek rather than letting them gunk you up."**_

Lance took a deep breath as he let the fears flow. A chime rang out and the multi-deck user wiped away the sweat on his forehead before smiling. Soon after, a rock face appeared behind him before water cascaded into a hole in the ground.

" _ **Well done on opening the earth chakra."**_ Odd-Eyes informed. _**"Next, comes the water chakra. This chakra deals with pleasure but is blocked by guilt. Look to all the guilt which burdens you. What do you blame yourself for?"**_

Draco was now a teenager in his armor. He flew in on Odd-Eyes and jumped off once they got close to the ground. He then ran forward before stopping in shock as he looked at a long white dragon and a young man. Both were dead.

The young man had long, light blond hair and blue eyes. His attire consisted of a gold necklace, large gold shoulder plate with a golden gauntlet, a golden wing-shaped armband, white robes underneath, and tied with a green sash at the midsection.

Draco fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes. _"If only I'd been stronger, then maybe you'd have let me stay. Mizar!"_

Now Draco was much older and stood atop Supreme King Z-Arc as he watched the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean being attacked from three fronts, but that wasn't what currently bothered him.

" _Damn it, where is the Different Dimension King or Vector."_ Draco frantically scanned the area.

In this distance, Abyss Splash, one of the forces who had been summoned by the opposing side, was starting to decimate the once grand kingdom. Then he saw her. A whirlpool had opened, and Abyss released Marin sending her towards it.

A knight with gray hair tried to fly in on his steed, but he was swatted away. Supreme King Z-Arc read his master's thoughts as started flying towards the falling body only for a small voice to cut through all the other noise.

"Dad!" The voice shouted.

It was Vega who looked almost exactly like he did now only this past version of him wore black and red leather armor. Red-Eyes Black Dragon was sinking into the ocean after having lost to the Different Dimension King's forces.

Z-Arc stopped, and Lance turned only to see a blade plunged into his son's back. "Vega!" Draco's light magic started to rise off him as time seemed to slow. He began panting as his eyes scanned the area. That's when he saw Marin fall into the ocean.

"Marin!" Draco shouted.

He had been pushed to his limits as his home was destroyed all around him and he lost his family. Supreme King Z-Arc roared in agony.

Lance sadly said, "The people of a nearby village had come because they blamed our dragons for all their problems. I was prepared to stand by Mizar, our village, and our dragons, but Mizar knocked me out before telling you to take me away.

Much later I lost my wife and son. Because I lost them, I lost control. Even if they were my enemy, wiping out the Different Dimension King wasn't right. It was Vector who had manipulated them, but wiping him out wouldn't have been right."

Now Link had to watch as his brother devastated the world.

"When my brother lost his way, I was powerless to save him." Lance continued.

Lance was a young kid on his knees before the graves of his older brother and sister. Tears were falling from his eyes.

"When my brother and sister left, I fell apart, and my family was left a wreck." Lance declared. "I did nothing to help bring us together. It was up to my grandpa."

 **Accept the reality that these things happened; however, do not let them cloud or poison your energy. If you are to become one, complete person, you must forgive yourself for everything.**

Lance took a deep breath as he forgave himself once again leading to a chime. Suddenly, he was surrounded by fire which at first made the multiuser jump, but the colors soon gave him pause as he noticed that it was dancing around him.

" _ **Third is the fire chakra located in the stomach."**_ Odd-Eyes informed. **"This chakra deals with will power and is blocked by shame. What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?"**

Draco was once again young and semi-conscious as Mizar dragged him through the desert. Draco was then older and stood next to Marin after assuring her that he'd stay. He was then on Red Dragon Archfiend as she worried for his safety.

"I was careless in our escape resulting in Mizar having to drag me into the desert. Without Jinlon, we'd have perished. Well into my marriage with Marin, I had thoughts of one day leaving until that moment she unknowingly confronted me on it.

She never knew, but I felt horrible for ever considering leaving. Even after that, I continued to worry her by being reckless with my actions. I wanted to protect my new home, but that's no excuse."

Link had just lost a duel to Ray during the time Zarc waged his war on the world. All around him, better duelist than him were improving every day. He felt as though he wasn't advancing fast enough.

"I was the brother of the best, but no matter how hard I tried, I could never live up to what the people wanted me to be." Lance stated.

Lance was laid out on the mall floor having just lost to Shay. The young man approached him, and if not for his kindness to Shay's sister earlier, the multi-deck user would have lost all his Numbers letting Astral and Yuma down.

"If not for actions taken months ago, I'd have lost all the Numbers I had. Astral would have lost key pieces to his memories because of me." Lance stated.

" _ **It is true that you have made mistakes, but you are not the only one. Humans are perfect because they are flawed. What is important is that you come to terms with your mistakes. Learn from them. Accept them to love all aspects of yourself."**_

Lance closed his eyes and focused on letting all his shame drift away. Soon, there was another chime. The fire then vanished as a gentle breeze took its place.

" _ **The fourth chakra is that of air and is located in the heart."**_ Odd-Eyes continued. _**"It deals with love and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief before you."**_

Lance looked around as three sets of people appeared before him. The first were the people of Mizar and Draco's village, the people of the Dragon Tamer's Village, Mizar, Marin, Vega, Nasch, and Alito.

Alito was a young, dark skinned teenager with green eyes and hair resembling Shark's; however, it was brown, shorter, and his bangs covered his right eye. His attire consisted of a golden necklace and red warrior armor that covered his midriff, left shoulder, and chest.

Then, there were Link's parents, Zarc, and Ray. Finally, he saw His older brother, sister, mother, father, grandpa, and Yuma. Most of them were gone and couldn't come back while others he had been separated from. All the same, it hurt.

" _ **You have felt many loses."**_ Odd-Eyes stated sympathetically. _**"That said, love is like an energy which swirls around us. No matter what happens, the love these people felt for you hasn't left. They exist in your heart and are the base for new love."**_

Those Lance lost were replaced by those he had now. Shark next to Nasch, Rio next to Marin, Vega next to himself, Nelson, Lloyd, Lulu. Cat, Caswell, Tori, Kari, Haru, Trey, Odd-Eyes, Clear, Dark, and Starving. Before Lance knew it, he was crying tears of joy.

" _ **Let the pain of the past flow away."**_ Odd-Eyes stated.

There was another chime as Lance wiped the tears from his eyes. "I really am a lucky person, huh Odd-Eyes? Because I've lived so many times, I have had the chance to experience more love than some ever get the chance to."

The air stopped as Odd-Eyes spoke. **"It is rare that people get even a second chance to find love. Now, we move to the 5** **th** **chakra. The sound chakra located in the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. Those we tell ourselves."**

Draco sat against a tree. This was well after he'd buried Mizar and started his life of travel. The dragon tamer took out an apple and bit into it before Alito appeared hanging upside down from a tree.

"I finally found you." Alito declared. "Let's battle."

Draco swallowed before standing and turned away from Alito. "I already told you, I do not fight save for when I have to."

"Come on, you were amazing in the arena, so let me test my skills against you." Alito stated.

Draco walked back to town. "I only let my skills lose when I'm defending others. I don't use them for test of strength. Now, leave me alone."e

Alito wasn't about to let this go because he wanted a battle.

"I didn't want to form any attachments after losing my second home." Lance stated.

Link watched as other kids were picked up from school by their parents and frowned.

Then, Zarc put a hand around his shoulder. "You wish mom and dad were here, don't you?"

Link put on a smile and turned to his brother. "What? I don't." He hugged Zarc. "You're all I need big brother." He ran off. "Let's go home."

"I did wish my mom and dad were there. I wished they were there every day they were gone." Lance admitted.

Lance saw every moment he'd ever lied to himself.

"I fooled myself into thinking I was confident and brave. I never went to my parents for help sorting through my issues, so it took longer to become someone I wanted to be." Lance stated.

A chime was heard.

Odd-Eyes happily said, _**"Very good Lance. You've come to terms with your lies and accept who you are. Now, the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Chakra. The light chakra which is in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight but is blocked by illusion.**_

 _ **The greatest illusion, no matter which dimension or world someone comes from, is that of separation. Separation of people. Sometimes that which we think is different, are actually one in the same."**_

"The dimensions both far and near all contain people." Lance stated. "People are one in the same with the illusion we are truly different."

Odd-Eyes said. _**"You are starting to grasp it. We may look different, duel different, and even have our own ways to live; however, deep down, we are or were people. There are those who will say we are divided, but that is not the truth."**_

"We are people who have varying ideals or misguided in some way." Lance stated. "The various attacks on those I love or the dimension I inhabit aren't done by some a malicious force, but by people."

A chime was heard.

Odd-Eyes said. _**"This was not only the opening of a chakra, but a lesson I want you to remember Lance. As you proceed, keep an open mind. Do that, and I have no doubt your gut will lead you to the correct answers in the coming conflicts."**_

The sky changed from day to a star filled, night sky. **"Now we move onto the final chakra. Once you've unlocked this, your soul will truly become unified. You will have taken a large step forward in gaining control over all your decks.**

 **Not only that, but you'll have complete control over your actions and thoughts. That's not to say you will never experience problems with yourself, but they will be your problems alone. Problems you can get past with the help of those around you."**

Lance nodded. "I understand."

" _ **The thought chakra is located at the crown of the head."**_ Odd-Eyes continued. _**"It deals with pure, cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachment. Focus on what attaches you to your world."**_

Once again, Lance saw everyone he loved. He saw all the duels he's had with them, plying guitar with Shark, walking and talking with Rio, hanging with Nelson, Cat, Tori, Trey. and Caswell, Helping Haru and Kari, teaching Astral about the world, and playing with Vega.

" _ **Now, let those attachments go."**_ Odd-Eyes stated. _**"Let them flow down the river."**_

"Lance was shocked. "Why would I ever let any of them go?"

" _ **You must let them go for your three souls to become unified."**_ Odd-Eyes stated.

"I still don't understand." Lance stated. "How are my attachments such a bad thing for my soul when three chakras ago they were the best?"

" _ **You are mistaken."**_ Odd-Eyes corrected. _**"Letting go does not mean they disappear. It simply means they are not to burden your soul. Your mind and heart are another matter. So please, surrender yourself."**_

Lance took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll try."

" _ **Now think of those attachments you have and let them go."**_ Lance watched as everyone he loved faded away until he was alone. **"Let the pure energy flow."** Lance watched as three, huge sphere appeared being silver, orange, and blue respectively. _**"Observe as three unify into one."**_

The three spheres merged before condensing into a sphere no bigger that Lance's chest. One soul which glowed a pure white. This sphere floated over to Lance and entered his chest. Draco and Lance then appeared transparent before Lance.

The multi-deck user walked forward and hugged them. "Here and now, I accept who I was, am, and could have been in order to become who I should be. Thank you for everything."

The other two smiled and hugged him back before fading.

Odd-Eyes then appeared before Lance. "You are now complete. How do you feel?"

Lance smiled. "I feel stronger."

Odd-Eyes nodded. "With that, the third task has almost end. All that is left is for you to tell me who you are."

"I am one person spanning three ages. The future, past, and present. I am a Dragon Tamer who expanded his arsenal outside my dragons. I am a human who has the potential for chaos and order. My name is Lance Draco Ono." Lance declared.

Odd-Eyes smiled. "There were wrong answers with no set right answer, but the answer you have given is a great one." The doorway appeared. "The third task is complete. In the next room, you shall end the second."

Lance walked on. "Thank you, Odd-Eyes." He stopped at the doorway and looked back at the dragon in human form. "I now know who my ace is even if he does not exist within every deck."

With that, the multi-deck user walked into the next room leaving Odd-Eyes with a small smile.

 _ **Mindscape: Heartland City, Train Station…**_

Lance found himself standing in what looked like Heartland City on a sunny day; however, there was obviously a lack of people. Astral reappeared from the key and floated next to Lance. The multi-deck user looked at him.

" **I saw what you went through Lance, and I must say it was impressive in its own way."** Astral stated. **"You showed great strength, but I am curious about a great deal I saw. I know I'm not owed answers though I do hope you will still tell me later."**

Lance nodded. "Of course, Astral." He smiled. "A man is only a good as his word. As for now, I wonder what this last part of task two will be?"

Utopia appeared. "Allow me to enlighten you." He looked at Astral. "Both of you."

Astral and Lance looked at each other before the otherworldly being looked at Utopia. **"This last part of task two is for both of us?"**

Utopia nodded. "Originally, this was for you and Yuma, but Lance has become the holder of the Emperor Key. A sad thing, but one that has changed the course of destiny." As he said that, the door Yuma and Lance saw in their dreams, and during their first duels with Numbers, appeared.

"This door holds the answer to Astral's true mission, but considering everything that happened, it is no longer necessary." The door shattered. "Instead, I will tell you of your mission. Astral, you were to find what's known as the Numeron Code.

A powerful card with immense power. Ten Numbers, part of the 50 on this planet after Astral's first battle with Don Thousand, are the key to finding the key and code. Unfortunately, the Ten Numbers are inactive until an 11th of the set is found."

He pointed at the Emperor Key. "That 11th will be the key to solving that puzzle, activating the 10 needed Numbers, and will help you find those Numbers. It will not be easy, but eventually I believe this 11th Number of the set will come to you."

" **I see."** Astral stated. **"It is good to know what my mission was, and I have to assume Astral World wants this power to destroy Barian World while Barian World wants it to destroy Astral World."** He looked at Utopia. **"I will use its power to save both worlds."**

Lance smiled before looking at Utopia. "While that is good information to have, I doubt it is the end of this task."

Utopia nodded. "That is correct." A D-pad appeared on his arm. "You and Astral will duel me together. If you defeat me, all my power will be yours to use. I'm talking about power beyond my shinning evolution."

"I'm all for this." Lance looked to Astral. "What about you?"

Astral nodded. **"I will duel by your side. Let us surpass this task together."**

Astral came down to the ground and stood next to Lance as a D-pad appeared on his arm. They were ready to duel.

 _ **Kite & Shay's: Warehouse**_

Kite sat in a room to get some food and relax a bit. Normally, he wasn't the type to do this given circumstance, but those last two duels had pushed his Photon Mode to its limit. He needs at least a couple of hours to ensure he wouldn't collapse. Now, he felt better.

Naturally, he had told everyone of his encounters and idea of allying with Lance and Yuma's group. Nistro was for the idea, Dextra reluctantly shared some opposition to it, Kala didn't care one way or the other, and Shay had needed some time to think.

Speaking of Shay, he knocked on the door. "Kite, can I come in?"

Kite said, "You may."

Shay entered as leaned against a wall. "So, how are you feeling?"

Kite nodded. "I'm better, but my strength hasn't returned completely." He thought back to Odd-Eyes Supreme Dragon. "That kid's grown far stronger than when you defeated him Shay. Not even that guy from the Fusion Dimension dealt out as much damage."

Shay said, "You really think we need to pair up with them? Surely you, I, and Yuto will be more than enough."

"Shay, that guy, Barret, said it himself." Kite stated. "They got an army and duelists stronger than he. Ever since I started dueling, only a handful of duelists can pose a challenge like him. Plus, the Numbers are useless to us anyways.

Sure, they're powerful, but I can more than make do with my non numbered Xyz monsters, and you never used them to begin with. Right now, it's more important we make allies before it's to late. Before we lose Lulu and Hart."

"I guess." Shay sighed. "I trust you Kite, but I find it hard to believe that Lance was as strong as you say." He looked to the side. "That said, the Astral being might be…"

At that moment, alarms went off and Orbital came speeding into the room. "Masters Kite and Shay someone has entered the vicinity of our warehouse!" A screen turned on and they both saw Shark looking around carefully. "It's that jerkish Shark who insulted me."

" _If Lance has improved as much as he has then maybe…"_ Kite stood up. "You want your proof Shay? Go duel Shark. If he impresses you, then you got no choice but to agree with me. If not, you send him away. Deal?"

Shay walked out. "Keep everyone in here."

Kite walked over to Orbital. "Tell the others to remain put."

Orbital said, "As you wish Master Kite!"

 _ **Outside the Warehouse**_

After Shark, Nelson, Rio, and Vega decided to track down leads on the missing, they had separated to cast a wider net. Shark had an inkling of who might have taken them and figured the warehouse district was the place to go considering that's where the others found them before.

The shark user stopped as the next warehouse he was going to try opened and out stepped Shay Obsidian. "You're snooping around where you don't belong."

Shark faced him. "Depending on the answer to my question, maybe I am. Yuma, Lance, Cat, Caswell, and Tori have gone missing. You and your brother were more than willing to try and capture me. As such, I have reason to suspect you got them."

"We haven't seen them since that night." Shay stated. "I get the feeling you won't believe me, so how about a duel? You reduce my life points to zero, and I'll promise your safety as you inspect our warehouse. I'll even answer any questions you have honestly. I win, you leave."

"What guarantee do I have that you'll hold true to your word?" Shark questioned.

"Lance didn't tell you?" Shay questioned. "After he returned our siblings, Kite and I owed him one. We later returned the favor no matter how hard it was to do so at the time. Other than that, I can do nothing but give you my words that I have my pride as a duelist."

Shark grabbed his deck and inserted it into his D-Pad. "You have yourself a deal."

The two of them faced off.


	55. Growth:Part 5

**Question for Lance**

 _From B-baller125:_ Which deck do you think is your favorite currently?

Lance: My favorite decks are Yuma's Syllable Deck and Crow's Blackwings. They are some of the closest people to me, and using them helps me stay close to them even though they aren't here. I'd love to throw the Speedroids in there since my mother used them, but this deck has the Fusions from that Yugo guys deck menaing it's closer to him than my mother. That said, I'm not going to forgo any of my arsenal. Got to keep the opposition guessing.

 **To Anyone**

If you wish to create Oc cards you're welcome to submit them. I mean any cards for any character(Archtype). Anything you give me will be given fair credit if I decide to use it. The same can be said for any cards you think should be in any characters decks. In fact, someone did send in a fan archetype in a review, and I will give my response to it below.

Finally, good news everyone. These Growth Chapters are finished, and we'll definitely be back on an inkling of canon in just 2 chapters after this one. I give you my word on that. Now, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Heartland City: Warehouse, Night…**_

Shark and Shay faced off as they activated their gear.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Shark 4000/Shay 4000)**

"I'm taking the first turn." Shark declared. "I know you're quite fond of burning your opponent with damage, but you're not the only one who can do so effectively."

Shay looked at Shark. "Are you just going to talk about it, or will you show me?"

Shark took a card from his hand. "I activate **Water Miracle Draw**. If I declare a monster type, Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua, I can draw a card. If I predict the type correctly, I cannot only repeat this card's draw effect, but I can special summon the monster.

A monster special summoned by this card has its effects negated and ATK reduced to 0. With that, I will declare Fish." Shark drew. "I special summon **Big Jaws(LV 3/0/300 effect)**." A small shark with large teeth appeared.

"Since I drew that Fish type monster with my effect, I can declare Fish once more to draw again." Shark drew. "I special summon **Friller Rabca(LV 3/700/1500)."** A long, brown fish appeared.

"This means I can declare Fish to draw a third card." Shark drew. "It is another Fish, but fortunately for you my card taps out at three cards per turn. Unfortunately for you, I have two level three monsters on the field and 5 cards in hand."

"I assume that's how you're going to damage my life points?" Shay questioned.

"You guessed correct." Shark stated. "I overlay my two level 3 monsters to Xyz summon **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark(R 3/O 2/1900/1000)**." Two sharks bound by an orange piece of equipment appeared.

I now activate Aero Shark's ability. By removing an overlay unit, you take 400 life points for every card in my hand. I have 5 cards meaning your life points will be cut in half **(Shark 4000/Shay 2000)**."

Shay said, "Since I've taken damage, I can special summon **Avenge Vulture(LV 4/1700/100)**." A black and purple metal vulture appeared.

"I set two cards." Shark declared.

"My move." Shay drew. "I summon **Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius(LV 4/1000/1000)**." A feathered, winged serpent appeared. "His effect allows me to deal you 600 life points of damage **(Shark 3400/Shay 2000)**.

Since I control a Raidraptor monster, I can special summon **Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius(LV 4/500/1500)**." A purple and blue machine Lanius appeared. "I will then target Avenge Vulture and take damage equal to his DEF **(Shark 3400/Shay 1900)**.

This allows me to special summon **Raidraptor-Pain Lanius(LV 4/100/100 effect)** from my hand." A completely, green armored, small raptor appeared. "I then activate **Raidraptor Sanctuary**. Since I control three or more Raidraptors, I can draw two cards.

I'll overlay two sets of two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon two **Raidraptor-Force Strix(R 4/O 2/600/2500 effect) x 2** in defense mode." A gold and blue metal owl appeared. "They gain 500 ATK/DEF since there is another Winged Beast, besides themselves, on the field."

"Don't get used to that because I'm activating **Underwater Snow Prison** from my hand allowing me to banish one of your Force Strix." Shark declared.

 **Raidraptor-Force Strix(R 4/O 2/100/2000)**

"I detach one overlay from my remaining Force Strix to add a level 4 Dark Winged Beast to my hand from my deck." Shay declared. "Now I discard a Rank-Up Magic allowing me to rank up Force Strix into **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon – Airraid(R 6/O 2/2000/3000)**.

A large, black machine raptor appeared. "His effect activates upon being summoned allowing me to target any monster you control, destroy it, and deal half its current ATK to you as damage. Your Aero Shark is gone, and you lose 950 life points **(Shark 2450/Shay 1900)**.

"I activate **Torrential Reborn**." Shark countered. "When you destroy monsters I control, through card effect or battle, I'm allowed to bring them back. So, **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark(R 3/O 2/1900/1000)** will return in defense mode, and you lose 500 life points."

 **(Shark 2450/Shay 1400)**

I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force** allowing me to target Airraid and rank him up into a Raidraptor monster 1 rank higher. **Raidraptor-Arsenal Falcon(R 7/O 3/2500/2000)**." A huge, black metal raptor appeared.

"He can attack up to the number of materials he has. That means you got three attacks to contend with this turn. Arsenal Falcon destroy Aero Shark."

"I activate **Zeus' Breath** putting a stop to your first attack and dealing you 800 points of damage since I control a Water monster **(Shark 2450/Shay 600)**." Shark countered.

"Arsenal Falcon will use his second attack to destroy Aero Shark." Shay declared. "With his final attack he will attack you directly ending this duel."

"You would think that until I banish Friller Rabca from my grave to decrease the ATK of your monster by 500 **Raidraptor-Arsenal Falcon(R 7/O 3/2000/2000) (Shark 450/Shay 600)**." Shark countered.

"I set one card." Shay declared.

"My move." Shark drew. "I activate the effect of Miracle Water Draw. With a fresh turn, I can begin declaring monster types to draw. I once again declare Fish." Shark drew. "I've acquired a spell."

"Can't draw three more cards then?" Shay questioned.

"No, but I can win this duel with what I have." Shark declared. "I summon **Double Fin Shark(LV 4/1000/1200)**." A purple and white bellied shark with multiple fins appeared. "Since I control a Water monster, I can special summon **Silent Angler(LV 4/800/1400)**."

A brown and white angler fish appeared. "Since I summoned Silent Angler by its effect, I can no longer special summon from my hand this turn. That doesn't matter when I can activate **Harmonic Synchro Xyz**."

"Harmonic Synchro Xyz?" Shay questioned.

"Indeed." Shark stated. "When I learned how to Synchro summon, the tuners available didn't mesh with my deck. After I broke away from Vetrix, that changed. Now, I can Synchro summon with a deck that fits me.

That's not all as this spell uses only two monsters on the field, can make one a tuner if neither are, and allows me to conduct both a Synchro and Xyz summon that count as those respective summons."

Shay was genuinely shocked. "A card like that exist!?"

"Observe." Shark declared. "I use my level 4 Silent Angler to tuner my level 4 Double Fin Shark and Synchro for 8. Synchro summon **White Aura Whale(LV 8/2800/2000)**." A large, white whale appeared. "When White Aura is Synchro summoned, your monsters are destroyed."

"You sent Arsenal Falcon to the grave while it had a Raidraptor monster as a material." Shay stated. "This means I'm allowed to special summon any Raidraptor from my Extra Deck and attach Arsenal as material. Come, **Raidraptor – Final Fortress Falcon(R 12/O 1/3800/2800)**."

A colossal, bulky purple machine falcon appeared. "Since my monster has a Raidraptor Xyz monster as material, he is unaffected by card effects. What you did was impressive, but what will you do now?"

"If I were still the duelist I was, I wouldn't be able to stand up to that, but I grew. Now, let's continue with my spell. I overlay level 4 Silent Angler and Double Fin Shark. Xyz summon **Bahamut Shark(R 4/O 2/2600/2100)**."

A bipedal light blue shark with wings appeared. "This monster could bring out a Rank 3 or lower monster, but I won't need it. All I need is this last card in my hand. I activate **Aqua Jet** on **White Aura Whale(LV 8/3800/2000 effect)** giving him 1000 more ATK until the end of the turn."

" _He boosted his monster to the same ATK as my ultimate monster. When he destroys Fortress Falcon, he'll use Bahamut Shark to finish me off. Not bad. Kite may just be right about Lance and his group."_ Shay thought.

"White Whale crash with Final Fortress Falcon." Shark declared before both monsters were destroyed. "Bahamut Shark finish this with a direct attack."

"You're good Shark." Shay admitted. "I can't win, but neither can you. "I activate my face down **Raidraptor Bombardment**. With this, I can banish any card from my grave with Raidraptor in the name. Then, we will take 200 life points of damage for each monster I banish."

"I see." Shark stated. "Since I have 50 more life points than 400, you must send at least three to secure a tie or you'll lose."

"Exactly." Shay declared. "I banish three Raidraptor monsters to inflict 600 life points **(Shark 0/Shay 0)**."

Both duelists were blasted onto their backs as their life points reached 0.

Shay stood up. "You didn't win the duel Shark, but you did win our wager."

Shark stood up. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't win, and you forced my life points to 0. That means you don't have to leave, I'll make sure your safe if you wish to investigate the warehouse for your missing people, and I will answer any questions you have with honesty." Shay stated.

Shark wasn't expecting this, but he didn't show it. "Do you and/or your group really not have Lance, Tori, Yuma, Caswell, or Cat?"

"I spoke the truth before." Shay stated. "We have nothing to do with their disaperances."

Shark put his hands in his pockets and turned away from him. "I'll accept that answer." He started to walk away. "Now, I have people to find."

"Wait!" Shay called out.

Shark turned and caught a card before looking at it. "Number 74: Master of Blades."

"Kite and I no longer have a need for the Numbers beyond using them to reach an agreement on an alliance with Lance, Yuma, you, and the others among you. As Kite tells me, our dimension is in trouble, and it wouldn't hurt to ally with good duelist." Shay stated as he approached.

Shark looked at the Number before passing it back to Shay. "If that's the case, give the Numbers to Lance and Yuma. Also, help us find those we're missing. Do those two things, and I'll put in a good word."

"You're not going to question what I've said?" Shay asked.

Shark said, "Different dimensions aren't as crazy as you assume when we've had run ins with them as well."

Shay nodded. "Alright, come with me." He walked back to the warehouse. "The one who wanted the Numbers recently fell under new management, but we aren't completely useless."

Shark followed Shay without a word as they entered the warehouse.

 _ **Mindscape: Heartland City, Train Station…**_

Astral and Lance stood across from Utopia with their gear at the ready.

"Let's do this together Astral." Lance stated.

Astral nodded. "Let's use everything we are provided to win this duel."

"Those are some good attitudes to have." Utopia stated. "Keep them as I'm going all out."

Astral and Lance looked at each other and nodded. "Together, we're going to hi-five the sky!"

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance & Astral 8000/Utopia 8000)**

"Just so you two know, this is a battle royal meaning last player gets to attack while the first two cannot. To put you at the upmost disadvantage, I will be going last, and naturally Utopia will be mine alone. Not only that, but I'll be drawing from the same pool of Numbers as either of you."

"Not making it easy to overcome you, but we'll rise above that challenge." Lance declared.

"Indeed Lance." Astral looked at his partner. "May I go first?"

"It's all yours." Lance stated.

"We are feeling the flow." Astral drew. "I will start by summoning **Dodododwarf Gogogoglove(LV 4/0/1800)**." A humanoid in red armor with large, silver gauntlets appeared. "His effect allows me to special summon a Gagaga or Zubaba monster from my hand.

I choose **Gagaga Magician(LV 4/1500/1000)**." A spellcaster in blue and orange robes appeared. "I'll now overlay my two level four monsters to Xyz summon **Gagaga Cowboy(R 4/O 2/1500/2400)** in defense mode."

A cowboy with twin pistols appeared kneeling before Astral. "This monster has a different effect depending on his battle mode. Since he's in defense, I can detach an overlay unit to inflict 800 life points to you **(Astral & Lance 8000/Utopia 7200)**. I then set two cards."

Lance nodded. "Way to start strong Astral."

Astral nodded back. "Now it's up to you to continue."

"You got it." Lance drew. "I'll start by summoning **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves(LV 3/1000/500)**." Purple energy with black gloves appeared. "Since I control a Phantom Knight, I can special summon **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots(LV 3/200/1200)**."

Blue energy in the shape of a human without arms and ragged brown clothing appeared. "Now, I construct the overlay network with my two level three monsters to Xyz summon **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword(R 3/O 2/3000/1000 effect)**."

A black armor energy being atop a matching horse and wielding a blade appeared. "Since Ragged Gloves was used to summon him, his ATK is 1000 higher than normal. I'll then set two cards."

"You two are skilled. I won't ever deny that, but the deck I'm using can compete quite well with that skill." Utopia drew. "Allow me to show you by summoning **Gogogo Golem(LV 4/1800/1500)**." A large golem appeared.

"Next, I activate **Solid Overlay**. This card substitutes for another level 4 monster when I need to Xyz summon. With these two cards I build the overlay network. Xyz summon **Number 39:Utopia(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**."

A white and gold warrior with twin blades, sheathed, appeared. "Now observe as I activate **Double-Rank-Up-Magic Utopia Force**. With this spell I can Xyz summon two monsters that are 1 or 2 ranks higher than Utopia.

Then, Utopia's two units are divided amongst them. First to my field is **Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory(R 5/O 1/2800/2500)**." A red and white warrior with golden wings and multiple arms appeared.

"Followed by **Number 39:Utopia Beyond(R 6/O 1/3000/2500)**." A white armored Utopia with golden wings appeared. "Since Beyond was Xyz summoned, all your monsters ATK's are reduced to 0."

Astral:

 **Gagaga Cowboy(R 4/O 1/0/2400 effect)** in defense mode

Lance:

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword(R 3/O 2/0/1000 effect)**

"I activate Break Sword's ability." Lance declared. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy one card I control and one card you control. I choose Break Sword and Utopia Beyond."

"You are going to need to pick a new target because I'll discard one Rank-Up-Magic from my hand to use Utopia Beyond in an Xyz summon. Come forth, **Number 99 Utopic Dragon(R 10/O 2/4000/4000)**." A huge, blue, white, and gold dragon appeared.

Astral and Lance looked at the monster in amazement.

"A Number we did not have before?" Astral looked at Utopia. "You had this all along?"

"That is right." Utopia looked at Lance. "What monster will you choose?"

"I'll switch Brake Sword's effect to one card I control and your Utopic Dragon." Lance declared.

"Wrong choose." Utopia stated. "Since you're targeting Utopic Dragon, I can detach one overlay unit to negate that effect and destroy your monster."

Lance smirked. "Since you destroyed Break Sword, I can special summon two Phantom Knights from my grave and make them 1 level higher. I choose **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves(LV 4/1000/500)** and **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots(LV 4/200/1200)**.

Both will come back in defense mode. Not only that, but I'll activate one of my face downs **Astral Rebirth**. With this, I can revive a monster from the grave. If it's an Xyz monster, this card becomes a material for it.

Come back **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword(R 3/O 1/2000/1000 effect)**. Once again, I'll use his effect to detach an overlay unit. I'll choose to destroy my face down and your Utopic Dragon. I'm betting an effect that powerful is once per turn."

Both monsters were destroyed.

"I activate **Number Fortification**." Utopia declared. "I can equip this to a Utopia monster, have it gain 1500 ATK, and attach two Numbers, from mu extra deck, as materials. "The monster I'm targeting is **Number 39:Utopia(R 4/O 2/4000/2000 effect)**.

I'll activate **Xyz Treasure** to draw one card for every Xyz monster on the field. Three monsters equal three cards. I'll then activate **Card Rotator**. By discarding one card, this spell shifts your monsters to ATK mode."

"I'll activate **Damage Diet**." Astral declared. "From here on out, all damage we take this turn will be halved."

"Smart move because Ray Victory will attack Gagaga Cowboy. When this monster attacks, you can't activate spell/trap cards until the end of the damage step." Utopia declared. "By detaching Victory's overlay, Cowboy's effects are negated, and Victory gains ATK equal to Cowboy's."

 **Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory(R 5/O 0/4300/2500 effect)**

 **(Astral & Lance 6600/Utopia 7200)**

"Now, Utopia will attack Silent Boots, and I will activate the last card in my hand on top of that. **Spirit Xyz Spark** allowing me to target **Number 39:Utopia(R 4/O 2/8000/2000 effect)** and double his ATK **(Astral & Lance 2700/Utopia 7200)**."

Utopia declared. "For this turn, if a monster affected by Xyz Spark destroys one of your monsters, I can draw one card. I will set one card and end my turn. You two are up, and I would make it good if you want to win."

"I draw." Astral declared.

"I activate my face down **Utopic Fusion Xyz**." Utopia declared. "With this, I can activate one of two effects. The first is that I can banish all Utopia and Utopic monsters from my deck to fusion summon 1 Utopia monster.

The second I can special summon two Utopia monsters from my gravem switch their ranks to levels and make their levels the same. Then, using those monsters I can Xyz summon any Utopia monster, regardless of rank, from my grave or extra deck."

"There's a Fusion Utopia?" Astral and Lance asked.

"There wasn't, but upon coming into contact with Lance, a card was created." Utopia stated. "Allow me to show you. I choose to banish every Utopia and/or Utopic monster form my field and graveyard to Fusion Summon **Utopia the Defender(LV 12/3500/3500)**."

A colossal blue body and red armored Utopia appeared.

"Normally, this card can be fusion summoned by banishing only 3 Utopia monsters, but because it was summoned through the effects of Utopic Fusion Xyz, this card banishes every monster on the field and/or in your grave. This also ensures any effects they may have had are negated.

For every monster banished, this card gains 500 ATK, and if this card should gain any amount of ATK, I can cut your life points in half once per turn. Last time I checked, you two have a combined 6 monsters between you.

"It sounds like that monster's got at least one effect if it's summoned without that trap meaning he may not be done." Lance added.

"You are right about that, but first let's half your life points **(Lance & Astral 1350/Utopia 7200)**." Utopia declared.

 **Utopia the Defender(LV 12/7500/3500 effect)**.

"That is a powerful card, but it is one that can be overcome." Astral declared. "I'll do it without using an Xyz monster. I summon **Gagaga Girl(LV 3/1000/800)**." A female spellcaster with a phone, blond hair, and clothing in the style of Gagaga Magician appeared. "I'll equip her with **Gagaga Mirror Slash** preventing Gagaga Girl from being destroyed by battle."

"What good does that do to you?" Utopia asked not familiar with this play.

"Observe as Gagaga Girl will attack your defender activating the rest of Mirror Slash's effects." Astral declared. "Until the end of the turn, my monster gains the same name and attack as the monster she's attacking." **Utopia the Defender(LV 3/7500/800 effect)**. "This turn, my monster will deal you the damage equal to the ATK of any monster she destroys."

"Way to go Astral." Lance cheered.

"I'm not falling to that." Utopia stated. "I activate my Defender's normal abilities. Once per turn, if I were to take damage from battle or card effect, even if my monster is to be destroyed, I can cut my life points in half to reduce that damage to 0 **(Astral & Lance 1350/Utopia 3600)**.

That's not all. This card has two last effects. One, makes it unaffected by my opponent's card effects. Useless now, but its last effect isn't. When Defender is sent to the grave, I can special summon any Utopia or Utopic monster.

As a bonus, they can come from the grave, banished zone, or extra deck. This is then treated as an Xyz summon. On top of that, I can attach two monsters from my deck to that monster as overlay material. I choose the banished **Number 39:Utopia(R 4/O 2/2500/2000)**."

Astral looked at Lance. "You need to activate my face down Lance."

Lance nodded. "I activate Astral's **Session Draw**. Come my turn, I'll be able to draw two cards with my draw phase. If they're monsters of the same level, I can Xyz summon using those monsters straight from my hand."

"I'll turn it over to Lance." Astral declared.

Lance drew his two cards. "I drew The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor and The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm. Two level four monsters meaning I can overlay them. Xyz summon **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon(R4/O 2/2500/2000)**." A black and purple dragon appeared.

"I'll now activate **Rank-Up-Magic Dragon's Rising** to reconstruct the overlay network with Rebellion and summon a monster 1 rank higher." Xyz summon **Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon(R 5/O 3/3000/2500)**." A black and purple dragon with mosaic wings appeared."

"A powerful monster, but even with the power to drain my Utopia's ATK, I'll just negate the attack." Utopia stated.

"Who said I was done?" Lance questioned with a smile. "I still have one card in my hand called **Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force**. With it, I can rank up my monster into a monster 1 or 2 ranks higher.

I'll go with two rebuilding the overlay network with Requiem to Xyz summon **Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon(R 7/O 4/3000/2500)**." A crimson red dragon with black claws and wings appeared. "Since he was summoned using an Xyz monster, he gains two effects.

Both can be activated, so I'll detach two materials to activate them. One grants him two attacks this turn while the other will destroy every card on your field and grant **Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon(R 7/O 2/3200/2500 effect)** 200 extra ATK for every card destroyed by said effect."

Utopia chuckled joyfully. "Not a bad combo."

"Raging Dragon attack Utopia **(Astral & Lance 1350/Utopia 400)**." Lance declared. "Now end this Raging Dragon with your second attack **(Astral & Lance 1350/Utopia 0)**!"

Utopia was knocked onto his back as Astral and Lance won.

* * *

Martin(Guest): You know I've been thinking about this. But I was thinking of someone using a Bionicle deck. One that can use fusion and XYZ

Quillion9000: Nothing is off the table, and I can see a character down the road using this deck; however, I'm not the biggest fan of Bionicle. So, without being able to confer with you, I'll just have to try my best to get it done. So, hopefully you can look forward to see this deck in the future. Thank you for the review.


	56. Task Completion

_**Unfortunately, there were no questions, cards, or decks asked and/or suggested.**_

 _ **On a bright note, after next chapter we will be moving back into the WDC. Naturally, we have quite a few competitors; however, it's not quite enough for an even tournament. Of course, I'm not about to start dropping any more people, and I alway knew this would be the case. That is why the party will have more meaning that just a mere party. Further details below.**_

* * *

 _ **Mindscape: Heartland, Train Station…**_

Astral's gear vanished and he once again floated next to Lance as he approached the downed duel spirit of Number 39. "You two are strong. Unfortunately, Astral cannot duel alongside you unless certain circumstances are met.

Circumstances like this." He removed his deck from the duel disk before it became two, full decks. "That's okay because in your hands, these should be forces to reckoned with. You'll just have to train to master them."

Lance got on one knee and looked at them. "Two decks? One must be those other Utopia forms you showed, but what is the second?"

"Besides the Numbers, the second deck is Astral World's ultimate weapon." Utopia stated. "Zexal. Take them, master them, and protect all the dimensions. If you can truly master all your power, you'll be a duelist strong enough to compete with those that wield gods."

With that said, Utopia turned into a golden sphere which entered Lance. e then He The multi-deck user planed his hand over his chest before taking a deep breath and standing.

" **That Raging Dragon you summoned was quite powerful Lance."** Astral noticed that Lance hadn't removed his hand from his chest. **"It is likely Utopia merely needs to rest. I am certain he will speak with you again once he has rested"**

Lance nodded as he tucked the decks away on his person. "I'm going to need a way to carry all these decks eventually." The doorway forward appeared. "Considering we've now completed three tasks; we appear to have one left before I can do just that."

" **We best get going."** Astral stated.

They both moved through the doorway.

 _ **Home of the Dragons: Ruins**_

Lance bolted awake to find the others still sleeping on their stone beds. The multi-deck user thought this was real life, but he did feel healed. He was mentally and emotionally tired, but he should be physically hurt unless this place had done as Odd-Eyes and Utopia said.

Lance stood up only to see Odd-Eyes standing at the door as transparent as any duel monster spirit. "You have in fact returned to consciousness, for this is where your last task is Lance. Come with me, and this should all be over soon. Then, your comrades can be awoken."

Lance followed Odd-Eyes back to the main room with the sword. Astral appeared, but he said nothing as he preferred to observe at this point. Odd-Eyes stopped before the blade and Lance stopped before him.

Odd-Eyes said, "Lance, your final task is to walk up to that blade and pull it free. After everything you've been through, the blade will recognize you as it's master. It will come free, but not without a price."

"What is this price?" Lance asked.

"Long ago, after suffering the loss of many close to him, Draco was a tainted soul on the verge of death. He had been tainted by negative feelings which produced dark magic and chaos from a source not even I was completely aware of.

Normally, chaos and dark magic aren't negative until someone chooses to use them for those means. Unfortunately, this was the case when it came to Draco. Someone set him on the path to experience all he experienced.

Someone changed the course of his destiny. Someone gave him chaos and infected him with negative dark magic. I believe it was all perpetrated by one being, but again I am unsure. All I do know is that one day Draco would be needed in an uncorrupted form.

With you being born over 14 years ago, that time is now." He turned to the blade. "In order to use your full strength, you'll need to unseal the chaos and darkness by removing that blade. Both shall disperse, but not vanish. They will go somewhere."

"What you're saying is that I can remove that blade to gain access to all my decks; however, I'll end up releasing sealed dark magic and chaos that won't bind to me. Since it must go somewhere, it'll likely end up causing problems down the road." Lance summarized.

"That is the gist of it." Odd-Eyes informed.

" **Surely Lance can go without drawing the blade then."** Astral stated. **"After all, would it not be better to let this power lie than extracting it to cause trouble."**

Odd-Eyes turned to face them. "Allow me to assure you that powerful enemies already exist across the dimensions. With or without those powers in the mix, there will be powerful people wishing to do harm to every dimension."

"Essentially, I either take the power to fight whatever the Chaos and Darkness end up doing/becoming, or I let the blade lie losing out on a vast majority of my arsenal since I couldn't keep dueling while sustaining heavy injury." Lance stated.

"No matter what you pick, you will face powerful opposition." Odd-Eyes stated. "The question you must answer is whether or not unleashing Draco's chaos and darkness is worth the potential power you could continue to gain."

Lance looked at the blade as he began to carefully consider what to do.

Astral spoke up. **"I do not know the outcome, but I do trust your instincts Lance. No matter what you decide, or what happens, I will help you."** He nodded and smiled. **"Just as you have agreed to help me save Astral and Barian Worlds."**

Lance nodded before approaching the blade. "All things considered; I think we need every advantage we can get our hands on." He stood right before the blade, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "That is why, while I'm hoping nothing bad happens, I'll accept it if it does,"

Lance opened his eyes and gripped the handle of the blade. Immediately, that hand glowed white before the blade followed suit. As the sun was just beginning to rise outside, the entire room was cloaked in white magic with long, snake like crimson red and black energy flowing into the sky.

 _ **Barian World**_

The girl about Vega's size was walking around the area trying to think how she would get the Emperors to act. She had chalk-white skin, long, green hair, and dark blue eyes. Her attire was a simple, peach dress with a black rope around her waist, and brown sandals.

" _I know I felt Nasch's energy on earth."_ The girl thought. _"Why would his fellow emperors believe me? Maybe Dumon would."_ She was snapped out of her thoughts as the shadow of a large, black dragon flew by overhead. _"That's Mizar's dragon."_

She decided to follow the dragon as it seemed to be landing nearby. When she arrived, she saw Mizar and Dumon getting off the dragon to approach an unconscious Barian. No, he looked like a new emperor.

Mizar was the second tallest Emperor. He had yellow skin, horned shoulders, blue-eyes, and long, blond-orange hair. His attire consisted of a bronze-colored sarong and an alien mask-like face with a wing prodding out the left side. He wore his Barian Emblem hanging from his chest.

Dumon has grey eyes, wisteria colored skin, short gray hair, and two blue markings on the sides of his face. Silver armor plating with blue gems covered different parts of his body with a Barian Emblem found on the right side of his chest. He wore a gray cloak.

The unconscious emperor wore a dull black Heartland uniform with white trim and matching tie. His skin was an ashen gray, his hair was ice blue in a bowl cut style, and his physique wasn't less than any of the other Emperors. Even Marin.

Dumon said, "I told you I felt another energy signature, like all of ours, out here Mizar."

"Alright, I apologize Dumon." Mizar stated reluctantly. "You must admit it's been centuries since the last of us showed up."

Dumon scratched his head as if he were trying to remember something but couldn't. "I'm not so certain Dumon."

Mizar rolled his eyes. "Dumon, you're the only one who seems to think we've received a recent addition since the three of them vanished. That's the thing, you're the only one who thinks that."

"Mizar, I'm uncertain we only lost three to Vector's actions." Dumon stated.

"You have been uncertain for years now." Mizar walked forward. "Can we just…"

A white portal appeared as an unfamiliar power to both Mizar and Dumon filled the immediate area. Neither got much time to ponder this as Mizar had walked straight into the portal. Dumon tried to rush after him, but the portal vanished.

"Mizar?" Dumon looked around frantically and angrily. "Vector, are you here!" He looked at the down emperor. _"If he is, I need to get you to safety and confer with the remaining emperors."_

With Mizar, and by extension his dragon gone, Dumon decided to rely on himself to get this new Emperor to safety. He picked the body up and started running back the way they came. This resulted in the girl watching him go figuring now wasn't the time to try her luck.

 _ **Home of the Dragon: Ruins**_

The white glow faded to reveal Lance who had changed for the last time. He now had features which were a combination of Lance, Draco, and Link. His hair was silver with orange highlights, and his eyes had become heterochromia with the left gold and right forest green.

His attire consisted of a red shirt with a skintight silver jacket, and that jacket had red trim. He also wore silver pants with red lines down the side and a silver fedora with a red stripe. Around his wrist he had a dark blue bracelet, but he somehow knew this wasn't just a bracelet.

Just as he knew that, he knew his decks weren't gone. Around his neck he had both necklaces. The Emperor's Key was the same, but his white pendant had become a depiction of a dragon's head. On the back of his jacket he had the image of Odd-Eyes Dragon shadowed blue.

Lance looked at himself to the best of his ability noticing the changes that he could see. "Huh, not bad." He nodded. "After everything I experienced inside my mind, this seems fitting. I'm actually hoping this is the final time my appearance changes."

Astral was looking at Lance. **"What happened to the blade?"** He looked to where it was, but it wasn't there. **"I do not see it."**

Lance held up his arm with the bracelet and thought about it becoming a duel disk. Immediately after, the bracelet expanded into a full, dark blue duel disk with a forest green energy blade jutting out of it. He thought about it returning to normal, and it became a bracelet again.

"If that is how I figured, I do know where my decks are." He looked at the bracelet. "It may be hard to explain the unique duel disk." He thought about Yusho before smirking. "Although, I suppose an entertainer would have a halfway decent excuse."

" **What are you talking about?"** Astral asked.

Lance smirked. "Unfortunately, my new outfit doesn't have the pockets needed for all the decks I have, but magic can provide quite the solution." He held out his hand and a deck appeared in a white flash before vanishing. "It is a neat trick. Something I can tell the public."

" **I suppose telling people you don't trust could cause trouble."** Astral stated.

Lance walked back to Odd-Eyes. "Anyways, I'm looking forward to getting back to Heartland." He sighed. "People may be worrying about us having vanished, and there's more they must know."

"Ah yes, it is time to…" Odd-Eyes was interrupted as Lance's pendant glowed.

The three in the room turned as a white portal opened. A young man, about Kite and Shay's age, with light, long blond hair and piercing blue eyes stepped out. There was a wing extension in his hair and a long golden earring on his left side.

He also had red markings on his cheeks and above his eyes. His attire consisted of white pants and a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath a gray vest with long gray gloves. Wings were a pretty common occurrence on his attire.

"Human, are you…" The guy stopped as he noticed Astral and didn't even care about Odd-Eyes. "Hold on, that person beside you is the Envoy of Astral World. That means either you or he has the other Numbers."

Lance stood there in shock.

Astral was not as in shock. **"That is who I am, but you are Mizar, correct?"**

"Oh, so you know me Envoy?" Mizar chuckled. "Well, I suppose it is only natural that you've heard of the Barian Emperor who is also a Galaxy Master."

" **I do not beyond what I've seen, but Lance does know you."** Astral stated.

" _He just said he was a Barian Emperor. A Barian."_ Lance looked at Mizar. "Is that how you're alive again Mizar?" Mizar heard how familiar this human seemed to think they were. "Mizar, I'm not quite sure how it's possible, but I was once Draco. We eventually became brothers."

Mizar chuckled. "I do not know why you are acting as though we are familiar human." A D-pad came from his right arm. "Frankly, I don't care. What I do care about are those Numbers you must have. I will claim them for Barian World."

" _Mizar died centuries ago, yet he's standing before me. Is it possible Barian World is a place you go once you die? Does the same hold true for Astral World? Is it possible they share this quality from being one? If that is the case, why does Mizar seem to not know me?_

 _Couldn't the same be said for Rio, Shark, and Vega now that I know who they were? Then again, circumstances are different, aren't they? I suppose this doesn't matter. Admittedly, this is a strange circumstance."_ Lance looked Mizar in the eyes.

" _That said, I'm certain this is Mizar. If he doesn't remember our time as friends and brother, then I will remind him."_ The multi-deck user nodded. "If a duel is what you want Mizar, you'll get it. I, Lance Draco Ono, shall be your opponent. Odd-Eyes, we're keeping the others asleep."

Odd-Eyes nodded. "You got it, Lance."

The dragon then faded and floated back into Lance for the time being. The multi-deck user turned his bracelet into a D-pad before summoning forth his most familiar deck. If Mizar's duel skills were anything like his Dragon Taming abilities, now wasn't the time for trying out decks.

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Lance 4000/Mizar 4000)**

"I will set one monster and end my turn." Mizar concluded. "You are up human." He looked above him. _"There's a substantial amount of Chaos in the air. While nothing compared to the Barian Spheres, I can make use of it."_ He chuckled. _"I doubt I'll need it against this human."_

Astral was by Lance's side but was communicating through the mind since this Barian could see him. _**"Lance, something is off with this play. Our opponent has the air of a competent duelist, so I don't think that set monster is just a set monster."**_

" _It's almost a certainty Astral."_ Lance thought back. _"Mizar may not remember, but I'm certain this is him. Even if he's different than I remember, I don't doubt he'll be a strong duelist. That said, he doesn't know how strong I am now."_

" _ **I don't doubt that but do be careful."**_ Astral stated.

Lance nodded.

"Oh, is that your signal of defeat?" Mizar chuckled. "It's understandable that you'd be fearful facing me."

"Like I could ever be fearful facing you Mizar." Lance drew. "Allow me to show the strength I've acquired through trial and tribulation. Since you control a monster, and I don't, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Assault Halberd(1800/200)**."

A warrior in black armor appeared. "Next, since I control a Heroic Challenger, I can special summon **Heroic Challenger-Chain Mail(LV 4/300/1800)**." A warrior decked out in chain mail appeared. "Why not make that two?" **Heroic Challenger-Chain Mail(LV 4/300/1800 second)**.

"Three monsters of the same level in one turn?" Mizar questioned. "You have a Rank Four monster that requires at least three monsters?"

"Not quite." Lance declared. "I'll get to why I summoned these monsters in a second, but first Assault Halberd will attack your face down monster dealing piercing battle damage."

The card flipped revealing **Masked Dragon(LV 3/1400/1100)**. The beige and red dragon was then impaled before shattering **(Lance 4000/Mizar 3300)**.

"Well, looks like you do have some bite human," Mizar stated. "That said, you just destroyed my Masked Dragon meaning I can summon any dragon from my deck as long as they have less than 1000 ATK. I choose **Mythic Tree Dragon(LV 4/100/1400)** in defense mode."

A dark brown dragon with a dark green belly appeared.

"Since Assault Halberd inflicted damage to you, I can add any Heroic Challenger I wish from my deck to my hand. Now, allow me to show you why I've summoned some of the monsters I have." Lance declared.

"I use one level Chair Mail to turn my level 4 Halberd and Synchro for 8. Synchro summon **Heroic Champion – Mjolnir(LV 8/2800/2000)**." A Norse warrior with long golden locks and a metal hammer appeared. "I'll then set one card."

"I should thank you for destroying Masked Dragon because his effect provided me just what I needed. Allow me to show you what I mean." Mizar drew. "Since I control an earth monster, I can special summon **Mythic Water Dragon(LV 8/1000/2000)**."

A dragon made of water appeared. "I can now activate **Mythic Tree Dragon(LV 8/100/1400 effect)** allowing me to target the water dragon on my field and make Tree the same level as that monster giving me two level 8 monsters."

" _ **Both his monsters have the same level."**_ Astral thought.

"We're bound to see something far more powerful." Lace stated.

"You are right about that because I'm overlaying my two level 8 monsters to Xyz summon **Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon(R 8/O 2/3000/2500)**." A large black and pink Galaxy-Eyes appeared.

" _ **It's another over 100 Number just like that Organization person you dueled Lance."**_ Astral thought. _**"Not only that, but this is a Galaxy-Eyes monster just like what Kite has."**_

" _I bet Mizar believes his Number is all powerful, but an over 100 Number is the same as any other Number. Any other Number is the same as any Xyz just with battle protection. As Shark proved, protection and abilities can be negated."_ Lance thought back.

"You do not seem concerned Human." Mizar stated a little bewildered.

"Why should I be when I've faced countless Numbers before?" Lance questioned. "The simple fact is that I have plenty of counters to any Number. One such counter is Mjolnir. Once per turn, he can negate the effects of a monster on your field until the start of my next turn."

"Nice try." Mizar stated. "Since I control a Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, I can activate the trap **Tachyon Transmigration** straight from my hand negating all effects before this trap and shuffling those cards back into your deck."

" _ **That's not good Lance."**_ Astral thought.

" _Don't worry Astral. At this point, I'm certain I've got Mizar beat."_ Lance thought back. _"it'll cost practically all my life points, but prolonging this duel isn't the move to make."_

"Now, I enter my Battle Phase allowing me to detach one overlay unit from Tachyon Dragon to negate all effects of your monsters currently on the field." Mizar smiled. "That's not all because my dragon can attack twice.

In addition, your monster's ATK/DEF become their original ATK/DEF, and each time a card effect of yours resolves my dragon gains 1000 ATK. Now, destroy his pathetic Chain Mail, Tachyon Dragon!"

"You've sealed your loss my arrogant opponent." Lance declared as Tachyon Dragon grew to close to destroying Chain Mail.

"Hm, what are you talking about human?" Mizar asked.

"I activate **Heroic Retribution Sword.** This trap allows me to equip it to a Heroic monster I control, and since the card will resolve, your monster gains 1000 ATK. This is important because we both take damage from this battle; however, my life points are enough to allow my survival."

 **Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon(R 8/O 2/4000/2500 effect)**

" _I was caught off guard by a mere human!?"_ Mizar looked at Lance before becoming firm. _"No, he isn't a mere human. This is a true duelist, and I shouldn't have taken him lightly."_

Tachyon Dragon smashed into Chain Mail. The resulting explosion injured and pushed Lance, who crossed his arms, back. The multi-deck user maintained his footing while a resulting shockwave injured and knocked Mizar off his feet **(Lance 300/Mizar 0)** ,

Lance uncrossed his arms and approached Mizar who was trying to stand; however, such a sudden burst of powerful damage was enough to make the task hard. Behind him, a white portal was starting to open, but that slowed as Lance's pendant glowed.

Mizar partially sat up while looking at Lance with contempt and respect. "What are you going to do to me human?"

Lance looked at his white pendant before holding out his hand. "I'm going to remind you of who you are Mizar." Mizar was cloaked in white magic. "I'm going to remind you of the connection we share."

 _ **Past**_

 _ **Desert Village: Night…**_

The village was being slaughtered and set ablaze by some opposing army.

Child Mizar watched on sadly as everyone he even remotely knew were killed before his eyes. "Mom… Dad…"

Child Draco was running to the outskirts when his right arm was hit by an arrow. Child Draco's arm started bleeding as he fell to the ground next to Mizar. The archer who shot Draco was knocked out by a large rock thrown by a villager.

That villager was taken away by a soldier, atop a horse, pierced his chest with a lance. Mizar was about to run away when he heard groaning coming from Draco indicating that he could be alive. Mizar decided to pick his fellow villager up and take him into the desert with him.

 _ **Desert: Morning…**_

Draco had been conscious for hours, had not forgotten about last night, and had been silent for as Mizar dragged him along. If Draco could walk, without stumbling into the sand and getting it in his wound, he'd have done so.

"Why did you rescue me?" Draco asked. "You and I don't know each other well, and all I am is a burden to you now. You should just abandon me."

Mizar was panting as tears came to my eyes. "I didn't want to leave you in the village to die with everyone, nor did I want to be alone."

"Draco closed his eyes. "If we make it out of this, I won't ever leave you alone."

Mizar looked back at Draco in surprise before realizing he'd passed out. Mizar tried to clear his eyes of tears as he continued to struggle along the desert. He knew Draco was getting paler, and as two kids, in the middle of the desert without water or food, they weren't going to last long.

 **Evening…**

Mizar collapsed on the ground, dropping Draco next to him, because he just couldn't go any further. "I'm sorry, but I'm done. I can't even take one more step."

He closed his eyes passing out alongside Draco who had only grown paler.

 _ **Night…**_

A glowing, gold card appeared under Mizar's left hand. The glow first went through Mizar before passing to Draco restoring their energy. This glow even healed Draco. Both boys got to their knees and stared at the glowing, golden dragon before them.

 _ **Home of the Dragons: Years Later, Day…**_

Draco and Mizar are now teenagers who wore white robes with Draco wearing red armor in the same style as Mizar who wore gold. They stood at the top of a long set of stairs which led to the Sanctuary of Dragons. A place where dragon tamers began their training.

Various dragons flew above while the citizens of the village went about their day below. Pristine temples were everywhere dedicated to previous dragons and famed users of those dragons. The two tamers walked back to the sanctuary before facing each other.

"What are we going to do Mizar?" Lance asked. "Tensions are rising between our home and that flooded village. I don't know how much longer we can ease tensions especially with that Shaman continuously riling them up."

"That's not our only problem." Mizar stated. "Some of the dragon apprentices have spotted an army over the mountains. I've recalled them, but something about an army being close to our village, shortly after that shaman arrived, speaks of ill omens."

"We're in some serious trouble then." Draco looked at Mizar. "So, what's the…"

Mizar punched Draco in the gut shocking him. "Draco, if the worst happens, I want you to live. Keep the dragon tamer traditions alive." Draco then passed out and Mizar put him over his shoulder before looking to the sky at Odd-Eyes Dragon. "You're right on time Odd-Eyes."

Odd-Eyes landed and bowed his head to look at Draco. Mizar approached him and put Draco on the dragon's back. Odd-Eyes then spread his wings and flew off leaving Mizar. Jinlon arrived and landed behind him.

The dragon walked with his tamer as they moved to the edge where he could see two groups approaching the village. One was those of the nearby village while the other were the army. Jinlon bowed his head at Mizar's side.

Mizar put his hand on the dragon's head. "Don't worry because I will protect you, the other dragons, and our fellow tamers."

He started to walk down the steps followed by Jinlon.

 _ **Later…**_

Draco flew over the village atop Odd-Eyes and observed the devastation as it rained heavily. Once Odd-Eyes landed near the dead bodies of Mizar and Jinlon, Draco jumped down and sprinted over to the bodies.

The dragon tamer held out his hand as tears came to his eyes. "Mizar…" He fell to his knees and shook the body. "Mizar, come on wake up." He shook him more vigorously. "Mizar wake up. Wake up!" The tears fell. "WAKE UP! Please don't leave me, brother!"

Odd-Eyes came close and put a wing over his tamer. "He is gone Draco."

Those three words made Draco break down as he hugged Odd-Eyes.

 _ **Present**_

 _ **Home of the Dragons: Ruins**_

After the glow cleared, Mizar was panting and gripping his head. "What was that?"

Lance took a deep breath. "It was the truth Mizar."

The white portal behind Mizar began to slowly open once more. "No, that's impossible. I was never human." He looked at Lance but shook his head. "If I'm human, that means the other emperors were human, and that is impossible."

"You must have gotten your memories back." Lance stated. "What more do you need to see for you to know the truth?"

"There's no way you were telling the truth." Mizar shook his head. "I refuse." He stared at Lance firmly. "Mark my words human. One day, I will return, and we will duel again." The Galaxy user jumped back into the portal. "Next time, I will not underestimate you."

Lance tried to run after him. "Mizar!" The portal closed before he could enter. "I didn't even get to tell him about the Fusion Dimension or your wish to help both worlds."

" **Are you certain that would have changed anything?"** Astral asked. **"Based on how he acted and who he was before, it does not seem to be the case."**

"Astral, I know Mizar may be different, but he saved me multiple times; however, he and I became more than friends. We were brothers. So, take it from me when I say who Mizar was is still in there. Knowing opposition is out there may have gotten him to side with us against them.

I'm not saying it'd be a permanent solution, but it'd give us a chance to work out the issues Barian World has with Astral World. Even if that couldn't happen, worrying about them with all the other opposition we have to deal with is only going to stretch us thinly."

" **That does make sense."** Astral admitted. **"I'm not certain, but maybe deep down my previous way of thinking was influencing me."**

"Who knows." Lance sighed. "Honestly, that last duel's now left me physically tired as well as mentally and emotionally tired. I want to get home and sleep."

Odd-Eyes appeared. "Hopefully, this time we can awaken your friends without interruption."

Lance walked back to the room. "Let's hope."

When Odd-Eyes entered, everyone, Trey, Kari, Yusei, and Yusaku, opened their eyes. Everyone then sat up with Kari jumping to her feet upon noticing that Lance was injured. She immediately ran over to the multi-deck user.

"Lance, are you okay?" Kari asked worriedly

Lance rubbed the back of his head. "There was a little trouble, but it was nothing Astral and I couldn't handle." He held up his hand. "Anyways, I'm pretty much exhausted. Let's return home, so I can rest. I promise, I'll tell you everything once I'm a little more rested."

"As long as your fine, I'm all for getting back to Heartland." Trey stated.

"As good as it was getting to know Yusei, my comrades are likely starting to worry." Yusaku stated.

Yusei nodded. "I need to make sure I get my duel runner. Given how much time we'll have, I should be able to find a place to stay while I'm in this dimension."

Lance waved his hand. "Don't worry about that Yusei." His mind turned to a certain place. "I got a place you can stay." He looked at Yusaku. "I don't know what you and your comrades got, but the offer extends to you guys as well."

The group walked back to the main room and Yusei moved over to his duel runner.

"That would be apricated since we've been using a warehouse." Yusaku stated.

"Since everyone seems to be set, we'll depart." Odd-Eyes stated.

The dragon in human form faded and went back into Lance once more before the entire group was cloaked in light magic. The magic soon cloaked the entire room before clearing to reveal that they were gone. The group was now heading back to Heartland.

 _ **Barian World**_

Dumon had their latest Barian Emperor resting in a crystal to heal and was just now about to get Alito and Girag when the same portal from before opened ejecting Mizar, who landed on his back, in his Barian form.

Dumon rushed to the Galaxy user's side. "Mizar, are you okay? What happened?"

Mizar ignored Dumon deciding to rely what should be the most pertinent information for the emperors. "I found the Envoy. He's with a powerful Human, Lance Draco Ono."

Mizar then passed out. Dumon stood and resolved to put the Galaxy user into a crystal before telling Girag and Alito about this. If Sirius failed, they may need to accelerate the backup plan, and get to earth sooner. This Lance would need to be considered.

* * *

 **Below, you'll see how I've divided the WDC into Preliminaries and Finals. The Preliminaries will be set during that party episode as to ensure only the best 16 make it to the Final Round. My choice for Preliminary participants are those who have less stakes going into the finals and/or to ensure not to many people from any one group are in the finals.**

 **From this list, you can have say in the match ups. All you must do is review or pm what matchs you'd like to see.**

27 Competitors

 ** _Preliminaries:_**

 **Number Club**

1\. Lance

2\. Tori

3\. Nelson

4\. Taiki

 **Photon Number Hunters**

5\. Kala

6\. Dextra

7\. Nistro

 **Barian Mind Controlled**

8\. Lloyd

 **Link Dimension**

9\. Sam (Bracelet Girl of Link)

10\. Yuven(Yu Boy of Link

 **Fusion Dimension**

11\. Aster

12\. Bastion

 ** _Final Competitors:_**

 **Number Club**

1\. Shark

2\. Rio

3\. Trey

4\. Quatro

 **Photon Number Hunter**

5\. Kite

6\. Shay

7\. Yuto

 **Number Hunter**

8\. Dos

9\. Vetrix

 **Barian/Mind Controlled**

10\. Organization

11\. Hart

12\. Lulu

 **Link Dimension**

13\. Yusaku

14\. Revolver (Ryoken/Varis)/Quinton

 **Lance**

15\. Shane

 **Whomever wins Preliminaries**

16\. ?

* * *

 _ **Total Numbers: 79/100**_

 _ **Lance's Numbers: 11, 12, 13, 16, 21, 28, 31, 34, 39, 50, 52, 54, 57, 61, 83, 85, 86, 99**_

 _ **Shark's Numbers: 17, 19, 32, 37, 47**_

 _ **Rio's Number: 26**_

 _ **Tori's Number: 7**_

 _ **Kite's Numbers: 10, 14, 20, 30, 38, 53, 56, 62, 90, 92, 95**_

 _ **Shun's Numbers: 24, 55, 59, 67, 68, 70, 72, 74, 87, 89, 91**_

 _ **Shane's Numbers: 22, 25, 45, 48, 75, 96**_

 _ **Vector's Numbers: 43, 66**_

 _ **Dos' Numbers: 23, 78**_

 _ **Quatro's Numbers: 15, 40, 88**_

 _ **Trey's Numbers: 6, 33, 36**_

 _ **Quinton/Ryoken's: 9**_

 _ **Vetrix: 8, 69**_

 _ **Organization's Numbers: 18, 27, 29, 35, 41, 42, 49, 51, 63, 77, 82, 84, 93**_


	57. Various Parties Meet

_**Unfortunately, there were no questions, cards, or decks asked and/or suggested.**_ ** _Next chapter, there is a few things to clean up, but we we will be moving back into the WDC._**

* * *

 _ **Temple: Bottom Floor…**_

Chazz Princeton, an old man with white hair sectioned in two layers and with black eyes, had made it to the bottom of the temple. His outfit consists of a black jacket, with grey trim, over a purple shirt, dark blue pants, and brown shoes.

" _This temple is peculiar_." Chazz thought. _"It feels as though I've been walking forever, yet I entered about 1 hour ago. What is going on? Is the temple affecting my time or has my entrance affected the temple? What have you sent me to do Reiji?"_

Chazz entered what seemed to be the only room in the temple which made the chancellor feel that the situation was even more off. There were 5 doorways, which seemed to lead to the wall behind, and in the center of the room there was a black, circular platform.

Each doorway was a different color which seemed to correspond to the summons one could perform. Dark blue for Ritual, purple for Fusion, white for Synchro, and two other portals Chazz didn't recognize. One was a light blue and the other was divided into four segments.

Those segments being dark blue, purple, white, and black. That wasn't all as the dark and light blue portals were nothing but rubble. Chazz walked into the room only to notice that nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

The chancellor approached the platform before kneeling beside it and rubbing his hand over it as he tried to discern what Reiji wanted with this place. Why send him here? Unfortunately, no matter how careful he was, Chazz activated the platform, and it began to glow black.

" _What is…"_ Chazz thought.

His thoughts were interrupted as the white, segmented, and purple doorways glowed. The black glow consumed Chazz, and he vanished. Everything returned to normal and it was silent.

 _ **Outside Heartland: Country Home, Morning…**_

Quatro sat by the window seal of a simple guest room looking out; however, he wasn't looking at the miles of farmland one could see. He was rather looking at his own reflection. After hours of sitting there, he put a hand on the eye which had been scared.

 _ **Kitchen**_

Taiki sat at his family' dining room table with is D-pad out and tuned to the messages from his friends detailing all that has gone on within Heartland. Cat, Caswell, Lance, and Yuma were missing. When they asked for his help, he had to turn them down without giving a reason.

The gymnast put the D-pad down, sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. _"Of course, I couldn't give a reason. How would the others react knowing I'm trying to help Quatro?"_ He stood up. _"I need to clear my head."_

Taiki walked up the stairs.

 _ **Upstairs**_

The gymnast knocked on the guest bedroom. "Quatro, you still in there?"

Quatro replied, "The doors open."

Taiki opened the door only to see Quatro looking at the window. "Are you okay?"

Quatro didn't look at the gymnast as he simply lowered the hand on his eye. "Why did you decide to help me? Especially after everything I've done to those you know."

Taiki crossed his arms. "When I came across you in that park, I didn't see the person that attempted to hurt Caswell, did something horrible to Shark and Rio, and is after the Numbers. What I saw was someone who needed help."

Quatro glanced back at him before looking back at the window. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Doesn't it?" Taiki uncrossed his arms. "Quatro you've wronged people; however, I don't know much about how you've wronged them. What I do know is that seeing you in that park made me realize you aren't a lost clause.

You're someone conflicted; however, conflicted people can change. All you need is a chance and maybe someone to believe in you." He shrugged. "I'm uncertain if my belief can do anything." He sighed. "Even if it is stupid, I do believe you can be better.

You just need to try." Quatro said nothing as he shifted a bit in his seat. "I can see you're not in the mood to talk, so I'm going to leave." He turned to leave. "I'm heading out on a run. Help yourself to anything in the fridge and make yourself at home."

Taiki left the room and out the house before starting to run. Quatro watched him go from his place at the window. Once the gymnast was out of sight, the champion looked over at his deck and gear Taiki had provided. Quatro stood up and walked over to it.

 _ **Heartland City: Photon Warehouse**_

Shark stood in a room with Shay and Kite as they worked to search for any of the missing. Orbital was off to the side, at a computer, keeping the systems operating at maximum compacity. Nistro, Yuto, Dextra, and Kala had joined Rio, Nelson, and Vega in the search.

Naturally, early on, they had found Tori who was hospitalized for hypothermia; however, she was still out. This left them without a lead besides what Haru heard about Yuma being in trouble, and that Kari and Trey were also missing.

" _Just what is going on?"_ Shark questioned. _"First the Numbers appeared followed by Number Hunters and Barians. Then, this Fusion Dimension comes along causing massive trouble. What does it mean?"_

Kite spoke up. "I got something." Shay and Shark came over. "The sports arena is beginning to read strong summoning energy. We may not have the data to support this, but I'd bet that's Lance. At the very least, someone that may know something about the missing."

"It's a sound bet." Shark stated. "Send a message to have everyone converge there."

"Orbital, send that message as we make our way there, and don't leave anyone out." Shay ordered. "If you think of excluding the Number Club, we'll turn you to scrap."

Orbital sighed before perking up. "Yes sir, Master Shay!"

The group left the room.

 _ **Link Remnant's Warehouse (Heartland)**_

Sam and Yuven were waiting for word from Yusaku. Considering it'd been a whole night since he moved to confront the potential Fusion Dimension soldier, and they hadn't heard word from him since, they were worried.

"Yuven, are you certain Revolver can't answer you?" Sam asked.

Yuven shook his head. "Revolver and Quinton have been quiet since we arrived." He sighed. "I'm not certain about the reason. Weather they're too mad at each other to speak or they're tired." He was frustrated. "I just have no idea."

Sam looked at Yuven with concern before sitting on the couch next to him and placing a hand on his back. "Hey, it'll be alright Yuven. I know the lack of answers is trying, but Yusaku and Revolver promised they'd help."

Yuven sighed. "I know." He nodded. "I also recognize that somehow recovering our world matters more than my problems, but I can't escape this feeling that my situation has something to do with what happened to our world."

Sam hugged her long-time friend knowing that he needed one.

"Thanks Sam." Yuven hugged her back. "You always know when I need a hug."

Their D-pads went off, and when they checked them, the remnants got the location of the sports arena seeing that it was giving off powerful summoning energies.

"Do you think this has something to do with Yusaku?" Sam asked.

"It's a safe bet." Yuven stood. "I know he said not to leave but sitting around isn't going to give us answers."

Sam joined him. "You're right Yuven so let's go."

The two remnants left the warehouse.

 _ **Hotel**_

Two, young men were in a room with two beds. The first young man had gray hair sectioned into two layers, fair skin, and dark blue eyes. His attire consists of a silver suit with a militant look, and the jacket was lined with gold. He was currently looking over his deck.

The other young man had black hair neatly arranged with a large portion flushed back and slightly to the left. His attire was more along the lines of a Ra student from the past as opposed to the Fusion Dimension. His blazer was open revealing a black shirt underneath.

The Ra was using his portable computer when an alarm went off. "Aster, the energy signature from last night has reappeared. It's weak but quickly growing."

"We were ordered not to be seen by potential allies until the party Bastion." Aster stated.

Bastion stood. "I'm aware, but Jaden wouldn't have stood for this if he…"

Aster stood. "Your childhood friend wouldn't have stood for this, but we don't know what he'd stand for today because Academia has him under their control."

"I may not have come into contact with the real Jaden since we were children, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't act." Bastion stated. "Face facts. Even without the Jaden argument, we can't stay out of this world's affairs if we want allies."

Aster looked at his deck once more before sighing and putting it away. "Very well, but we're going with the cloak because we must maintain the first rule. We do not reveal our faces until we see Lance."

Bastion nodded. "Agreed."

 _ **Sport's Arena**_

Bastion and Aster stood before the epicenter of the summon readings.

"The energy continues to rise." Bastion stated.

"How long do we have until something happens?" Aster questioned.

"According to my readings, the energy is at 90%." Bastion declared. "While this is the same energy as last night, it is most peculiar as last night's energy didn't need to build. It is as though something is causing a major interference, and my systems can't pick it up."

"Hey!" Yuven shouted.

The two Fusion Dimension residents turned to face the two Link Dimension remnants who were currently on guard.

"You two look suspicious." Sam stated. "Do you have something to do with Yusaku Fujiki's disappearance?"

"I could ask you and your friend the same thing considering that boy next to you looks like that ritual duelist, Yuven." Kite stated.

The Link remnants turned to see Kite, Shay, Yuto, Orbital, Shark, Rio, Nelson, Vega, Nistro, Kala, and Dextra. Everyone was looking looking from Yuto to Yuji to Sam.

"So, that's the ritual duelist?" Yuto questioned. "He really does look like me, and that girl looks like Lulu." He shook his head. "That can't be because I don't see that Barian. What is this?"

"Agreed." Yuven shook his head. "Wait, that's not the point." He pointed at Yuto. "I don't know what you're talking about because I wasn't here last night." He looked at Kite. "Based on what you said, you were, so what happened to my friend?"

"Let's all calm down." Bastion stated. "Clearly, we're all confused, so…"

"Easy for you to talk when you're over there hiding your identity." Kala crossed her arms. "If you wanted to make a more honest point, you'd remove your cloaks."

"We can't remove them until we see Lance Hogan." Aster stated. "Originally, that was going to be at the party, but my partner wanted to come out here."

"What do you want with my student?" Nistro asked.

Rio walked to stand beside him while holding Vega's hand. "Yeah, what do you want with Lance?"

"If you're out to hurt my father, I will stop you." Vega declared.

He tried to sound serious, but all he came across as was cute.

"Wait, we're not out to hurt Lance." Bastion stated. "We just want to talk with him and revealing our identities would only cause problems before then."

Nelson stepped forward and stood between everyone as best he could. "Let's all calm down." He looked at all who were gathered. "I know things are tense, but none of us seem to wish to fight. So, why don't we act amicable?"

"The kid does make a good point." Dextra stated. "There's nothing solid that says anyone here is up to something."

"What about that kid who Kite says was here last night?" Nistro asked.

"Use your brain Nistro." Kala stated. "If Yuto and Yuji look like each other, then there's no guarantee that there aren't others out there who look like him."

"I may have jumped to conclusions." Kite stated. "After all, if this and the so-called Fusion Dimension are in fact separate dimensions, then it's not impossible that other dimensions, besides those, exist."

"That's right." Sam nodded. "My friend and I are from the Link Dimension before it vanished."

Shark stepped forward deciding to interject. "We're starting to get somewhere, so let's try to figure out what's happening."

At that moment, Bastion's gear began beeping drawing everyone's attention which just so happened to allow everyone to see Lance, Trey, Kari, Yusaku, and Yusei appear. Of course, they knew people would be there, but it was shocking to see certain people there.

Fortunately, Bastion and Aster were a bit more composed, but that wasn't about to help anything as they approached Lance. The pair removed their cloaks confusing some and putting others on guard.

Bastion said, "Lance Hogan, we come from the Fusion Dimension. Yugi Muto and Zack Hogan sent us."

"Lance's grandfather sent you but that's impossible." Kari stated. "He was taken out not to long ago or has been dead for a year. Honestly, I'm still confused on that."

"Considering everything we've seen, and learned from Lance's memory, it could be possible" Trey stated.

"There's also the fact that the Ra's attire closely resembles the known Duel Academy as opposed to the uniforms Academia wears." Yusei stated.

He was familiar with the past Duel Academy before his world became what it is. Naturally, no such academy existed now that his dimension had changed, but the fact remained that he still had those memories."

"I know things are confusing, and honestly we don't know everything ourselves; however, you have my word when I say Zack Hogan and Yugi Muto, of the Fusion Dimension, sent us." Aster stated. "We're here for and to seek help."

Lance looked at everyone. Fusion Dimension residents, Yusaku's friends, his friends, and Kite, Shay, and their people who seemed to help his friends. He nodded before deciding to speak up. If they were to stand a chance against Academia, this was the start.

The multi-deck user held up his arm. "I need everyone to listen to me because I'm going to try to make things clear!"

He got everyone's attention before walking to a place where they could see him. He naturally noticed that everyone was looking at him oddly, but that was to be expected since his appearance had gone through another change.

Lance stopped and turned to face everyone. _"Odd-Eyes, you there?"_

Lance heard Odd-Eyes speak to him. _**"I am always here Lance. What do you need?"**_

" _Please, share my memories with everyone here."_ Lance thought.

" _ **Using such a power on many will drain me for a while. I will need rest."**_ Odd-Eyes thought.

" _I appreciate your effort. Thank you."_ Lance thought.

Everyone in that stadium, including Astral, glowed white as everything Lance knew was passed onto everyone. This included the memories of the Numbers, Number Hunters, Fusion Dimension, and his recent, little journey.

While everyone was still reeling from the memories, Lance decided to maintain control of the situation. "What you saw is the truth. Yuma has fallen to the Fusion Dimension and was taken." Lance placed his hand over his heart. "Before he was taken, they appeared to cause trouble.

I even have reason to suspect they are responsible for the disappearance, and change in our world, of my grandfather, father, and mother. Given newly received information from Bastion and Aster, it is likely they ended up in different dimensions befitting their summoning methods.

It's likely most, if not all, of us can't leave this dimension because it is still impacted by the battle for the Numeron Code. The Fusion Dimension seemingly has looser barriers than us. They will attack again before invading.

That is why Astral and I have reach certain conclusion. We are out to collect the Numbers to save Astral and Barian World. Once that is done, we plan to stop Academia and protect the other dimensions. It will be war, and a war cannot be fought alone.

All of you are a duelist of varying ability but skilled, nonetheless. That is why I request you work with me to achieve these goals. We will train and work together to save Astral and Barian World before tackling Academia. If you aren't with me, I will not fault you."

For a moment, everyone was silent before Kari, Trey, Yusaku, and Yusei stepped forward. They had already said they were with Lance, so it wasn't a hard choice to make.

"We'll fight Lance." Kari stated.

Bastion and Aster stepped forward.

"We were sent to represent the True Duel Academy as well as Zack and Yugi." Bastion stated.

"No matter the size of your force, our academy wishes to align with your forces." Aster finished.

Sam and Yuven came to stand with Yusaku.

"If Yusaku is in, we are as well." Sam stated. _"The Fusion Dimension took my older brother so taking the fight to them will help us find him."_

Yuji nodded. "The Fusion Dimension took our dimension into theirs, so we will fight with you."

Nelson nodded firmly. "I will fight to protect my friends, family, and dimension."

Shark put his hands in his pockets before looking at Rio and Vega who nodded.

The water user sighed. "You're a lot of trouble Lance, but I'm not about to let some other dimension trample all over us. Rio and Vega are always on your side, so we're in."

"Way to step up kid." Nistro smiled proudly. "You got my skills."

Kite said, "Shay and I decided to ally with your group against the Fusion Dimension, so we're in."

"I'll join, but you'll have to prove your strength if you want me to follow you." Shay stated. "I will see you in the next round of the WDC."

"Understood." Lance stated.

"If Kite is going to fight, then I will to." Dextra stated.

"Even if Shay won't follow you, it sounds like he'll fight, and I refuse to let him show me up." Kala looked at Lance. "I'll be interested to see your strength going forward."

Lance took a deep breath. "I know some of you are hesitant to follow me, but we must address certain things. Yusei, I'll give you a key and the address. Lead Yusaku, Yuven, Sam, Aster, and Bastion there.

I'll come see you sometime before the finals. Kite send me the address where you and your people are staying because we need to talk. Plus, some of your skills will be helpful moving forward. Now, we're all going to separate.

There are issues to sort through, information to share, and we must prepare for the WDC's next round. An important first step, besides establishing communication and camaraderie between our various groups, is getting the people on our side. With that, I'm leaving."

Lance walked towards the entrance. Rio, Shark, Vega, and Nelson wanted to follow since people were still missing, but Rio's D-pad went off stopping them. Rio looked at the message only to see that it was somehow from Lance:

' _Meet me on the roof of Heartland Academy. I know you may be angry with me, and I would talk to everyone of you; however, I'm drained. I may not know everything, but something might be wrong considering Taiki, Cat, Tori, and Caswell weren't there.'_

Shark looked at Rio. "It's from Lance, right?" Rio nodded. "Go."

"What?" Rio asked.

"It's not hard to know what he wants or why he'd message you." Shark stated. "Go see him." He took Vega's hand who was looking after Lance sadly. "I'll take Vega home."

"But, dad…" Vega stated.

Nelson ruffled the kid's hair with a smile. "I may not have known Lance for long, but I can tell he'll be fine. All he needs is some rest, and I'm certain he'll come see you as soon as he can after."

Rio nodded. "I'll make certain he comes see you. I promise."

Vega nodded. "Alright mom, but please don't be too mad at dad." He looked at the ground with a confused face before shaking his head. "He didn't mean to vanish."

Rio looked at Vega but nodded. "Right."

She left as the various groups broke off and did the same.

 _ **Heartland Academy: Roof**_

Rio walked onto the roof and looked for Lance; however, she couldn't see him. The Red Dragon user walked forward trying to find him. Just before she shouted his name, she spotted Lance sitting against one of the buildings sleeping.

" _Lance must have been through a lot if he's tired enough to fall asleep in a matter of minutes."_ Rio thought. _"Still, he disappeared without a word, but Yuma was taken by that guy who looks like Yuto, Yuven, and Yuji."_

Lance jolted awake and rubbed his eyes while shaking his head. "Come on, you got to wait for her. Don't doze."

Astral appeared. **"Lance, she is already here."**

Lance removed his hand and looked at Rio before jumping to his feet. "Rio!" He looked at the ground. "Rio, I…"

Rio approached him. "Lance, listen to me. You shared your memories with us, but I need to know what was running through your mind when you decided to run off to challenge not only that Academia soldier, but four others."

She looked away sadly. "No matter how strong you are, there was a chance you'd lose. That you'd be lost like Yuma." She looked back at him. "I'm not saying you shouldn't have gone, but you were reckless. So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Rio, you're right." Lance stated. "I was reckless, but beyond that I was an idiot. Yuma's been such an important part of my life, so I let my rage take over after learning he'd been taken. Deep down, I didn't want anyone to be involved because I feared losing any of you.

Especially you, Shark, or Vega who've all become important to me. The fact is, I still fear that even after everything I went through, but I'm done forgoing my friends and allies." He looked at Rio. "I'm sorry for everything Rio. The truth is, I never wanted to hurt you…"

Rio hugged him. "I know Lance. I know you never wanted to hurt me, but after learning everything, I can't just say I'm not. I honestly want to forgive you, but I'm afraid if I do, it'll be too easy."

Lance hugged her back. "I understand Rio. I know it'll take time for you to forgive me." He pulled away and closed his eyes. "I promise I'll earn your forgiveness." He walked away. "I'll get the low down on Cat, Caswell, and Tori from Nelson."

Rio watched him go before closing her eyes. _"I'll be able to forgive you eventually Lance, but I need to see that you mean what you say. I am sorry."_

Lance walked inside and down the stairs. _"Rio, I promise I'll earn your forgiveness during the next rounds of the WDC_." He thought back to his duel with Yusho. _"I may be new to it, but I'll use Entertainment Dueling to prove everything that's needed."_

 _ **Tsukumo Residence: Lance's Room**_

Lance entered his room only to look at the ladder to the attic. _"I promise Yuma…_ " His eyes fluttered close as he walked over to his bed. _"…you will be saved."_

Lance passed before falling onto the bed.

Astral appeared and looked at the ladder to the attic before nodding in agreement with Lance's promise. _"Observation 18: Bonds can give great determination, but they can be quite complicated."_

 _ **Country Home**_

Quatro stood outside and across from Taiki's gear waiting for the person who saved him. Soon, he finally saw the gymnast returning.

Taiki came to stand before his own gear and looked at Quatro with confusion. "Quatro, what is this?"

The champion looked at Taiki before sighing. "I've been thinking about everything. Not just what you said, but every aspect of my life. I've concluded that you, as the person who inspired this change, will be my opponent. To change who I am or remain as I am…"

"… you're banking everything on a duel with me." Taiki grabbed his gear. "Alright, I'll beat you to set you on a better path."

Quatro nodded firmly. "Let's see if you can hold true to those words."

 **D-pad go**

 **Duel Gazer on**

 **Augmented vision link established**

 **(Taiki 4000/Quatro 4000)**

"I will take the first move." Quatro declared. "I summon **Gimmick Puppet Egg Head(LV 4/1600/1200)**." A red egg with long metal limbs and green hair appeared. "By discarding one Gimmick Puppet, my Egg Head can deal you 800 life points **(Taiki 3200/Quatro 4000)**.

Now, I activate the continuous spell **Perform Puppet** allowing me to banish a Gimmick Puppet from my grave and make every monster I control the same level. So, I'll banish the level 8 Gimmick Puppet Twilight Feeler making Egg Head level 8."

"You made your one monster level 8." Taiki stated. "Does that mean you have a level 8 in your hand that can be special summoned?"

"I do in my deck, but my hand has **Overlay Satellite** which can be equipped to my Egg Head. Now, he can count as two monsters for an Xyz summon, and the equipped card will become a second Xyz material for whatever I summon.

With that in mind, I will overlay my counted as two materials Egg Head to Xyz summon **Gimmick Puppet Phantom Queen(R 8/O 2/2800/800)**." A light blue, female puppet with long, black hair appeared. "I'll then set one card ending my turn."

"A strong start Quatro, but you just used your entire hand to achieve it." Taiki stated. "Not a smart move."

"We'll see." Quatro stated. "For now, make your move."

"You asked for it." Taiki drew. "I special summon **Gilasaurus(LV 3/1400/400)**." A small, brown raptor appeared. "Normally, you could special summon any monster from your grave; however, you banished yours, so I'll follow up with **Big Evolution Pill**."

"I activate the effect of my Phantom Queen." Quatro interrupted. "Once per turn, I can detach one overlay unit to banish a card. You then lose 900 life points, so say goodbye to that Big Evolution Pill **(Taiki 2300/Quatro 4000)**."

"You may have stopped one play, but another can be made." Taiki declared. "By tributing one dino, Gilasaurus, I can normal summon **Super-Ancient Dinobeast(LV 8/2700/1400)**." A light blue dinobeast with small wings appeared.

"I'll then activate **Dino Blast**. By targeting a Dino I control, you are dealt 300 life points x that monster's level. So, I'll target my level 8 Dinobeast to inflict 2400 life points to you **(Taiki 2300/Quatro 1600)**."

"That's all well and good, but my monster is still standing." Quatro declared. "Not to mention your monster is to weak to destroy mine."

"That's why I'll use **Riryoku**." Taiki declared. "Now, I can half your monster's attack and add it to my monster." **Gimmick Puppet Phantom Queen(R 8/O 1/1400/800 effect)** and **Super-Ancient Dinobeast(LV 8/4100/1400 effect)**. "Now Dinobeast attack Phantom Queen for game."

"I activate **Gimmick Box(LV 8/2700/0)**." Quatro declared. "This trap reduces the damage I'd take to 0. Then, it is summoned as a monster with ATK equal to the life points I'd have lost."

"I will set one card." Taiki stated.

"It is time to end this." Quatro drew.

"I agree." Taiki stated. "I activate **Jurrasic Devastation**. This trap destroys all monsters on the field and inflicts 1000 life points, per monster, to the owner of those monsters."

Quatro went wide eyed. "Impossible."

All monsters were destroyed and Quatro was knocked back **(Taiki 1300/Quatro 0)**.

Taiki approached Quatro. "I lost again."

Taiki nodded. "That is true, but I didn't get the feeling Caswell likely did when you dueled him. It's clear your conflicted."

Quatro turned his head to look at Taiki deciding to ask him a question. "What does dueling mean to you?"

Taiki said, "Honestly, I'm more into gymnastics than dueling, but someone once showed me how fun it can be. I have fun dueling, but there are times, like another opponent I faced, where I'll use what skills I have in defense of my friends."

"Fun and defense…" Quatro looked at the sky. "Fun… There was a time when that was what dueling was for my family." He closed his eyes. "Alright, you win Taiki." He opened his eyes. "I'll try going down your path."e closed his

Quatro wouldn't admit it, but deep down it felt good to say that.

Taiki held out a hand with a smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

Quatro looked at the hand before taking it allowing someone to help him up. They then shook hands before entering the country home.

 _ **Tsukumo Residence, Next Morning…**_

Lance was on the phone with Nelson hearing everything that had happened. "Cat and Caswell are gone and Tori's in the hospital!" Lance clenched is fist. "I shouldn't have let my exhaustion and feelings get in the way of finding…"

"Stop." Nelson interrupted. "Look, you were in no state to do anything yesterday. Everyone could see it. The fact you even talked to Rio was likely pushing things. Anyways, Tori is fine. She's came to yesterday evening and is simply resting in the hospital."

Lance sighed. "Does she know?"

"No." Nelson stated. "We thought it best for you to tell her considering you, Yuma, and her are the closest."

"I'll head over right away and make sure she knows." Lance looked at a letter on his desk likely left there by Kari. "Nelson, I wanted to say I'm sorry for giving you all a scare."

"I won't deny I was scared that you seemingly vanished, but I forgive you." Nelson stated.

" _I wish it were that easy with Rio."_ Lance sighed. "Thanks Nelson. Make sure you're ready because I just got my invitation to a party in 4 days. Seems the WDC's next round will be kicking off soon."

Nelson replied. "I got mine to, and I'll make sure. Hey, we should hang out some time. I know this stuff with Rio is getting to you, and Cat, Caswell, and Yuma are missing. That said, I don't think any of them would want us to run ourselves ragged."

"I don't doubt it." Lance stated. "Not to mention worrying about it constantly will start to deteriorate our skills. We must find a balance while never forgetting to look for and/or rescue them. I'll talk to you later man."

"Yeah, talk to you later." Nelson stated.

Lance hung up his D-pad and placed his hands on the desk as Astral appeared. **"I would ask if you are okay, but that is clearly not the case."**

Lance sighed. "You'd be right but standing around wallowing in my emotions and problems isn't going to fix them." He stood up. "It seems one problem after another comes our way."

" **That does seem to be the case, but with every problem we amass allies to help us face them. While it is true that many have been lost, we can get them back. All we must do is never give up."** Astral stated.

Lance smiled. "Sometimes I guess I just have to hear something like that." He walked to the door. "Thanks, Astral."

" **It is as you said Lance. You may not need my help to duel, but I believe I have learned enough to support you."** Astral stated. **"Now, let us venture out as there is much to be done, and things to fix."**

Lance nodded. "You got that right." He dialed a new number into his D-pad, and the person on the other end picked up. "Shark, please don't hang up because I need your help."

"I'm listening." Shark stated a little coldly.

"I know I hurt Rio, but I'm trying to fix my mistake." Lance stated. "To do that, I'm going to need your help. Please."

Shark sighed as his tone softened to what it normally was. "I know you didn't mean it, but it doesn't mean I'm not angry with you for hurting Rio. That said, if you got an idea to fix it, I'll listen; however, it better be good."

"It will be because together we will show Rio what we've practiced." Lance stated. "I know it won't fix things completely, but I think it'll be a start."

"I see where you're going with this." Shark stated. "When are we doing this, and what's the first step?"

"We need to write up at least one or two more songs in these next few days." Lance stated. "Meet me at the music shop around evening today, and don't let Rio know. We'll plan things from there."

"You better show." Shark hung up.

Lance looked at Astral as he opened the front door. "Looks like there's much to do. Both before and after the finals"

Astral nodded. **"That is true, but I believe we can pull off anything that needs to be done as long as we all work together."**

Lance nodded. "That is something that I will take to heart moving forward."

The two left the home.

* * *

 **Below, you'll see how I've divided the WDC into Preliminaries and Finals. The Preliminaries will be set during that party episode as to ensure only the best 16 make it to the Final Round. My choice for Preliminary participants are those who have less stakes going into the finals and/or to ensure not to many people from any one group are in the finals.**

 **From this list, you can have say in the match ups. All you must do is review or pm what matchs you'd like to see.**

27 Competitors

 ** _Preliminaries:_**

 **Number Club**

1\. Lance

2\. Tori

3\. Nelson

4\. Taiki

 **Photon Number Hunters**

5\. Kala

6\. Dextra

7\. Nistro

 **Barian Mind Controlled**

8\. Lloyd

 **Link Dimension**

9\. Sam (Bracelet Girl of Link)

10\. Yuven(Yu Boy of Link

11\. Revolver (Ryoken/Varis)/Quinton

 **Fusion Dimension**

12\. Aster

 ** _Final Competitors:_**

 **Number Club**

1\. Shark

2\. Rio

3\. Trey

4\. Quatro

 **Photon Number Hunter**

5\. Kite

6\. Shay

7\. Yuto

 **Number Hunter**

8\. Dos

9\. Vetrix

 **Barian/Mind Controlled**

10\. Organization

11\. Hart

12\. Lulu

 **Link Dimension**

13\. Yusaku

 _ **Fusion Dimension**_

14\. Bastion

 **Lance**

15\. Shane

 **Whomever wins Preliminaries**

16\. ?


	58. Before the Party

_**Unfortunately, there were no questions, cards, or decks asked and/or suggested. Also, this is your last chance to send me any reviews or PMs telling me what duels you'd like to see in the WDC from the list below.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital, Tori's Room…**_

Tori was sitting in her hospital bed while her mother fretted by her side. The Dragunity user's mother is a beautiful young woman with dark green hair that has a large bang on the right side and dirty brown eyes. She wore a white suit.

"Tori, are you to hot? To cold? Are you hungry?" Tori ignored her mother's questions as she looked at the bed forlornly prompting Ms. Medows to put a hand on her back. "Honey talk to me. What's wrong?"

Tori put on a smile for her mother as she looked at her. "Mom, I'm fine. I just happened to fall into the docks and with the rain coming down I only had enough energy to make it to the Tsukumo residence."

Ms. Medows looked at her daughter closely before sighing. "You're not telling me everything young lady." Tori flinched and Ms. Medows softened. "Tori, how am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me the truth?"

Tori looked at the blanket and clenched it tightly. "Mom, it's complicated."

Before Ms. Medows could speak again, the door opened as Lance entered. "She may not be able to talk with your Ms. Medows, but maybe she can speak with me."

"Lance, you're here!" Tori stated happily.

The Dragunity user hadn't heard anything about what happened, but the fact that everyone had come to visit, save Lance and Yuma, was extremely worrying. Now that Lance was here, even if he had changed again, Tori had some semblance of hope that Yuma was alright.

Lance was relieved. "I'm glad you're okay." He shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner, but I wasn't quite myself." He sighed. "A lot had happened, but that's just an excuse for not coming to see you."

Tori caught a small amount of sadness in Lance's tone, and her smile fell.

Ms. Medows took note of this before standing. "I'm going to go check with the doctors to see when you can leave honey."

Ms. Medows walked by Lance and patted his shoulder before leaving.

Once she was gone, Tori looked at one of her oldest friends besides Yuma. "Lance, where is Yuma?"

" _Right to the chase, huh?"_ Lance moved to the chair by her bed. "Tori, I've seen everything that happened. I wish I could just show you like I did many others; however, that isn't an option." He sighed. "Yuma lost to that Fusion soldier, Yugo."

"No…" Tori was stunned. "…But, he… Yuma was growing as a duelist."

Lance stared at the ground. "I know, but it wasn't even close." He gripped his pants tightly. "It had nothing to do with Yuma's strength. He fought valiantly, but that soldier was powerful. In the end, Yugo took Yuma to the Fusion Dimension, and we can't follow them.

Even if we could, they have a standing army and powerful cards. Some I've heard of and others I've never seen. Given new information, they may have some of the most powerful duelist of my grandfather's generation on their side. I'm so sorry…"

Tori had gotten up and hugged her friend. "Lance, you have nothing to apologize for."

Lance looked off to the side. "If I had just gone…"

"You don't know if being there would have changed anything." Tori stated sadly. "I was there, yet I got teleported away. It was by my own actions, and I don't think this Yugo was aiming for Yuma in the first place."

Lance pulled away and stood up. "Tori, aren't you angry that Yuma's gone? Don't you blame me?"

"Of course, I'm angry he's gone. If Yugo were here, I'd duel him. That said, I also know which of us in the group are inclined to go overboard." She offered Lance a soft smile. "You and Yuma can be similar in that regard. I'm betting you went after that duelist."

Lance nodded. "I did, but I ended up running into another soldier that looks like him and Yuto. Not only that, but I ended up in a five-way duel with Kite, that soldier, a Link summoner, and a masked stranger who used all the summoning methods save Link and Ritual."

"Really?" Tori questioned shocked.

Lance nodded. "I ended up winning with the Link summoner's help, and while a lot happened after, you can hear it later." He sat back down. "In the end, I've got Rio mad with me, and I'm wondering…" He looked at Tori. "… are you mad at me to?"

Tori looked at Lance. "While I feel concerned and a little angry, I do understand you, but I can also understand where Rio is coming from." She sat back on her own bed facing the multi-deck user. "You know she has feelings for you, right?"

"She does." Lance nodded. "We shared those feelings that morning after the first Fusion Dimension attack. Anyways, I plan on making things right between her and I." He looked at Tori. "That's unimportant right now. I'm just glad that you seem alright with me."e lHe

Tori nodded. "As I just said, I understand you, and I can accept what you did provided you don't do it again."

Lance chuckled. "I've learned my lesson."

"I trust that you have." Tori looked at Lance. "Lance, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Lance asked.

"Once the WDC is over, I want you to teach me the other summoning methods." Tori shook her head. "I don't know if the Dragunity archetype can support the other methods, but even if I don't switch decks, knowing about the other methods can only make me stronger."

"Tori…" Lance stated.

"I know you told me how your mother taught me to Synchro summon, but I don't remember it. I remember you teaching me." Tori looked at him. "Please take me on as your student once more and teach me all that you know. I want to help get Yuma back."

"I think you can already help." Lance stood. "That said, if training with me is your wish, then consider yourself my student once more."

Tori smiled. "Thank you, Lance."

Lance nodded. "No problem." He walked to the door. "Now, I'm sorry Tori, but there is much I must do to. I promise to come see you if you aren't out of the hospital, and we'll meet some time before the next round of the WDC to discuss your training."

Tori smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

Lance left and Tori looked out the window. _"Yuma, I promise I'll find you. I may not understand everything; however, I will understand this situation and grow stronger to adapt to it."_

" _Oh, you wish to grow stronger."_

Tori turned her head only for her eyes to pale.

 _ **White Space**_

Tori found herself standing in the middle of a pure, white room. _"What is going on?"_

Number 7: Tornado Tycoon appeared before her. This Number was a dark green suit of armor containing a figure made from a bright green tornado.

"If you want power, let me enter your soul and mind." Tycoon declared.

"I already refused." Tori declared. "The strength you offer wouldn't help me stand alongside Lance and Yuma, and it certainly won't help me get Yuma back."

"Do you think your power alone can achieve such things?" Tycoon stated. "The fact is you need me. Plus, I can offer you far more than any other Number because of the time we've been together and the shift in the world. I can give you the power needed to save Yuma."

"You're just saying whatever you think will get you what you want." Tori stated. "You know you can't take control, so you're trying to trick me into allowing it."

Suddenly, a white glow appeared behind Tornado Tycoon followed by light blue robes under white armor. The robes were in a similar design to Dark Magician.

"The other Numbers are bound to Astral and Lance, but even with my passing through Astral, I have my tether outside." Tycoon stated as a green glow appeared in her chest. "I have had time to gain power, and I can change to a more powerful form. I just need is your cooperation."

"The answer is no." Tori declared.

"Foolish girl, I can grant you a more powerful deck." Tycoon declared. "Just the deck you are looking for. All you need is to let me in."

"Considering you're doing all of this without my soul, I'm betting that's not true." Tori stated. "I'm betting you can grant me the power without consuming me. Tell me I'm wrong?"

"You are not, but I will not grant power without something in return." Tycoon stated.

"Then how about we duel?" Tori questioned. "Once the WDC ends, we'll face each other. If I win, you grant me this deck, change yourself, and we work together as partner. If you win, you can take control."

"You are an interesting human Tori Medows." Tycoon stated. "Very well, we will duel for the right of control vs partnership. Until then, I will not change nor will I interfere beyond being Number 7: Tornado Tycoon."

"Then, it is agreed." Tori looked at Tycoon firmly. "Know that I intend to win."

With that, Tori faded.

"I will not fall to a human Ms. Medows." Tornado Tycoon stated.

 _ **Tori's Hospital Room**_

Tori found herself back in her room as her mother walked in. "Good news honey. You'll be cleared to leave this evening." She noticed that her daughter seemed out of it. "Tori, are you okay?"

Tori smiled as she now had hope. "You know mom, I think I'm fine."

Ms. Medows heard her daughter's tone, which sounded more like it usually does, and she smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

 _ **Photon Warehouse**_

Lance approached the warehouse only for the door to open revealing Nistro. "Nistro, it's good to see you."

"Hey there kid." Nistro smirked. "You know, when Kite and Shay usually try to order me around, I'm more adversarial, but I don't mind being the one to greet you." He turned. "That said, I know why you're here, so let's go."

Lance followed Nistro inside. "While I'm here to see Kite, Shay, and Yuto, I am glad to see you because it gives me the chance to reaffirm our match." Nistro looked at Lance. "Just because we're on the same side doesn't mean I don't have to prove how much I've grown."

Nistro chuckled good naturedly. "Look who gained some fire since that last duel we had." He patted Lance's back. "I'll be looking forward to dueling you in the next round of the WDC. Make sure you come at me with everything you got."

Lance nodded. "I will because no matter how much I want to duel certain people, I have every intention of winning this tournament."

"That's the spirit." Nistro stated as he opened a door. "They're waiting inside kid." He put his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you around, and if not, I'll see you at the big party for the people who made it to the next round."

Lance smiled before entering a room with a large computer and a table which Kite and Yuto sat at. Shay stood off to the side leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"So, you've finally arrived." Shay stated.

"Shay, can you join us over at the table?" Yuto asked.

"I'm good where I am." Shay looked at Lance. "The partner of the Envoy knows the score. If he wants us to be on the same level, he's got to beat me."

Lance smirked. "I'm aware and fine with it."

Shay took out Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon. "Then, I'm sure you won't mind me holding onto this until you do beat me." He closed his eyes. "I've given my 10 other Numbers to Kite to give to you. I'm merely keeping this to ensure you come at me with everything you got."

Lance walked over to the table and sat across from Kite and Yuto. "Sounds good to me, but even if you didn't retain a Number, I'd come at you with everything I got."

"With that said, it is time to get down to why this meeting was called." Kite produced the 20 Numbers, as 91 was the 21st, and passed them to Lance. "These should help solidify our alliance."

Lance took the cards and tucked them away into an empty deck box. Astral then appeared and began absorbing the Numbers before putting them back in said deck box.

"With that out of the way, there are more reasons I've called this meeting aside from the Numbers." Lance stated. "The Fusion Dimension is clearly our enemy, and we need to start planning how to stop them."

"Shay and I have been working to improve our summoning energy detector, but we've had little success since having to cut ourselves from Heartland Tower." Kite looked at Lance. "Your brother took it over."

Lance was shocked. "You mean Zach!?"

Shay said, "Zach, or, as he now goes by, Organization."

"Zach is a Barian." Lance stated shocked. "You'll have to understand that's a lot to take in, and honestly I'm not completely certain there's enough trust between us for me to believe it."

"That's fair, and by your reaction it seems to confirm you are not allied with him; however, I must ask if there was ever a time you didn't know where your brother was? Maybe he was rather suspicious?"

"Didn't know? Suspicious?" Lance pondered it. "My brother was an adult by the time I was a little kid, but admittedly there was this one time he showed up at our home. He got into an argument with dad for throwing out this old, golden amulet given to my uncle Jaden."

"An amulet?" Kite questioned.

Lance nodded. "My uncle won it in a Shadow Game. You've likely heard of them, but most people think they're myths. I am not one of them given what we've seen now. That amulet was one of seven shadow charms, but the rest were destroyed."

"Shadow Games and Charms." Kite nodded. "I'm not certain what we can do with that, but we'll look into it."

"Regardless, let's move past this and talk about something else that's been on my mind." He looked at Yuto. "Yuto, as you saw in my memories, you, Yugo, Yuven, and Yuji all look like my older brother Zarc while obviously looking like each other."

"Not to mention that Sam girl looks like Lulu and that Ray person from one of your original times." Shay interjected finding it strange.

Lance nodded. "That is a good point and leads to my theory. When Ray used those cards on Zarc, it was powerful enough to split anything within the vicinity with the exception being me due to the Crimson Dragon and likely Ray's father who she kept out herself."

"I think I see where you're going with this. Your time couldn't stop or save Zarc, so Ray split herself and Zarc into 6 fragments, generated 6 dimensions based on the summoning methods, and placed each fragment within." Kite stated.

"Since you were whole, the Crimson Dragon picked one world." Yuto continued. "A world where someone like you existed, so the two of you could combine creating a possible counter to Zarc."

"It does make sense since your skills now seem far greater than they were as Link." Kite stated.

"As things stand, each dimension must have a fragment of Ray and a fragment of Zarc. Fragments that have become their own people." Lance stated. "I bet it's another countermeasure Ray cooked up to prevent Zarc's return."

Shay said, "Only problem is that with six dimensions, it's left the possibility of dimensional war if one side decides to be the aggressor. A role the Fusion Dimension and Academia are willing to undertake."

Lance nodded. "Which is why we need more in place than to just know when the Fusion Dimension appears." He looked around the room. "To achieve that, you two need space, better equipment, and man-power which Heartland Tower has."

Kite nodded. "I see where you are going, and we should be able to claim the tower if Organization is defeated. Give that you freed that friend who likes cats, it's safe to assume that beating the leader will free everyone else."

"Once the tower is free, we'll turn the tables on Heartland." Shay stated. "Faker and him no longer have anything to keep us indebted to them."

Lance nodded. "Once you have the tower, I want you to mass produce an army of drones with cameras that can respond the moment the Fusion Dimension appears. People wouldn't believe us about the dimensions without proof, so we'll give them proof."

Kite smiled. "With Barrett confirming they have an attack and invasion planned after, it should work out in our favor."

Yuto decided to speak up. "Wait before we continue there is something I'm not quite getting. I know the Fusion Dimension has claimed Link and Ritual into their own; however, that doesn't explain this dimension.

I don't quite recall people using anything except Xyz monsters, yet Synchro and Fusion have come up in spades since my return to Heartland with some even employing Ritual monsters and the few Links and Pendulums we've learned of."

"I think it has something to do with my inclusion in the current timeline impacting the other dimensions even if I am not there. Given facts, especially those you just listed, it is safe to say this is the Xyz dimension."

"That makes sense since the strongest readings we've gotten are Xyz." Kite stated. "If we are the Xyz Dimension, and there are Dimensions corresponding to the other summoning methods, then it is safe to say that a Standard Dimension exists with all, or at least most, of the methods."

"That is a safe bet which is why you two will also need to locate these other dimensions." Lance stated. "Even if we cannot enter them, we can learn what we can. Especially what decks are common with their people like the Fusion Dimension.

From there, we can make our own army wielding these mass-produced decks of each summoning method except for maybe Ritual since that's more of a support these days but maybe there's something out there."

Kite nodded. "It's a solid plan. Once we have the tower back, we dedicate resources to Dimensional Viewing & Travel, deck creation, and drone making all in preparation for the creation of an army."

Lance nodded. "Of course, you three as well as Nistro, Dextra, and Kala are soldiers in your own right. That means you'll need the tools to fight with." The multideck user pulled out all his Numbers save 39, 54, 86, and 99. "That is why I plan to entrust Numbers to each of you.

Both for your decks and as a safety precaution. After all, the Barians are a threat, for now, and will be after them meaning we need each of you at full power and strong enough to help guard them. So, what Numbers do you wish to take?"

Shay held up Number 91 again. "Numbers don't seem to have effects which help my deck, so when I beat you, I'll let the Envoy absorb 91 before taking it back. It'll be all I keep."

Kite looked at the Numbers and knew which he could use. "I'll take Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Number 90: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord, and Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon."

Lance picked up those four Numbers and to him. Yuto was uncertain about this, but Shay and Kite had assured him, back when he first got it, that Photon Mode meant he could safely hold Numbers. On top of that, he wanted to protect Lulu and this dimension."

" _I need Numbers that can work with level 2, 3, or 4 monsters. 5 if I want to push the limit of my deck. Number 16 seems good, but even with its effect, I'm more often going with monsters that need two materials. Number 20 only grants 300 ATK._

 _Number 30 seems like more of a detriment unless given to your opponent, but that attack is powerful. Number 34 seems less than 16 while requiring the same materials. Number 50's ATK is weak and my deck can't strengthen it to make use of its effect._

 _Number 52 seems like a decent fit. Number 55 is for more defense while 57 requires three tributes. Number 59 seems like a god fit. Number 70 could work to."_ Yuto nodded. "I will hold onto 52, 59, and 70."

Lance passed the three Numbers to Yuto before collecting the rest and sending them to the pocket space which contained his decks.

The multi-deck user then stood. "I'll be taking my leave, but before I go please continue to search for Caswell and Cat. I know they don't mean much to you, but they mean something to the Number Club."

Kite nodded. "We will do what we can."

Lance nodded. "I'll see you three as the WDC progresses."

He walked out of the room leaving the three to start working.

 _ **Dimensional Residence (Former Hogan Residence), Afternoon…**_

Lance turned the corner and saw his old home before stopping to stare at it. He could hear music coming from the garage, but he didn't move.

Astral appeared. **"You know, I am not certain what my return home would be like, but this must be hard for you, correct?"**

Lance nodded. "Honestly, I haven't returned since the day I found out the change to the world was true, but given the fact that I'm now giving a home to people from other dimensions, I'll just have to get used to it."

He put his hands in his pockets as he approached the house.

 _ **Garage**_

As Lance approached the garage, he could see Yusei wearing a tank top with his pants as the guy's jacket hung off a chair nearby. The Junk user was working at a table with a laptop which had wires connected to his duel runner.

Yusei turned form the computer only to notice Lance, so he switched the music off. "I didn't realize you were stopping by Lance."

Lance nodded. "I just came by to see how you were all adjusting." He entered the garage and noticed a bed roll in the corner. "I see you're making yourself at home."

Yusei said, "There are only 5 bedrooms, but I prefer to stay in my workspace. Fortunately, Yusaku and his group had some decent furniture in that abandon warehouse they were staying at and Bastion had a spare laptop, or I'd be out of luck concerning my ride."

"Sorry about that." Lance stated. "Everything that was here was sold off. I just wasn't in the mood at the time to keep anything."

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't have been in one variation of your world." Yusei stated. "That said, Crow and Zeera do both exist in the Synchro Dimension."

"I figured as much." Zack shook his head. "That said, they can't exactly be my parents or grandfather since I'm certain the ones in the cemetery are there unlike my brother and sister."

"It sounds like a complicated situation, but at least they do exist somewhere." Yusei stated.

Lance nodded. "That is a good point, and if Zack is any indication, maybe Zeera remembers, like you, Zack, and I, about where we were before."

"It is possible since I didn't remember two different words until just recently." Yusei stated. "I personally have no idea if that is true. I'm also left uncertain about certain people in my world."

Lance leaned against a wall. "What is the state of your world Yusei? What was it like before?"

"A little after I was born there was an incident which cleaved Domino City in two creating the Satellite and Neo Domino City. When my father died in the blast radius, I was left in Satellite and raised in an orphanage until I was old enough to live on my own.

My friends, Kalin, Jack, and Crow, and I formed a group called Team Satisfaction. We worked to stop the gangs and build a better life for Satellite. Unfortunately, we fell apart just as were on the cusp of achieving our goals.

A great deal happened after with more friends coming into my life, and we eventually managed to unite Satellite with Neo Domino. Even after that, our job wasn't done as many threats appeared; however, we managed to establish a permanent peace.

Then the world changed. I was still raised in the same orphanage, but Neo Domino City is one city with a similar system in place. The Tops and The Commons; however, in many ways it is vastly different.

For one, Team Satisfaction still exist as we work to protect Commons from Security and Arcadia. Security is our police force that mainly works to suppress the Common. Arcadia is an institute with psychic duelist.

Duelist that can make monsters real and they existed before. They also suppress Commons; however, they're at odds with Security. Of course, they don't fight each other, but they get in the way often enough to ensure Team Satisfaction can maintain their stance.

It is also of note that Jack was once the best duelist in our before I beat him. Now, someone who used to be my friend in the previous world, Akiza, has obtained that tittle. She unfortunately works to keep The Commons from winning this event called the Friendship Games."

"The Friendship Games?" Lance asked.

"It's an event where a Common can become a Top. Team Satisfaction has hope in winning it to change things for the better. Our best has spent the past three years training for it since Jack failed to defeat her.

Normally, one who loses would be sent underground, but the new head of security influenced their decision to put Jack in The Facility where they mainly put Commons that step out of line. With Jack in Security's clutches it has lessened what Team Satisfaction can do."

"That sounds rough." Lance stated. "I'm sorry you got pulled into our world and our mess. I'm not talking about the Fusion Dimension, but the Barians."

"It's fine." Yusei stated. "After finding out everything this world must deal with, I think it's why the Crimson Dragon brought me here. Guess that makes us similar in a way."

Lance nodded. "I suppose it does." He got off the wall. "This has been great Yusei, but I still have to see everyone before meeting up with Shark."

Yusei nodded. "Anytime you need to talk, I'll be here."

Lance walked to the doors inside. "I'll keep that in mind." He looked back at Yusei. "Hey, sometime would you mind helping me make a D-Wheel and teaching Shark and I how to duel on them."

Yusei nodded. "If that's what you want, I'd be happy to help."

Lance nodded. "Thank you."

Lance then walked inside to let Yusei get back to work.

 _ **Inside**_

" _That Yusei is a decent guy."_ Lance thought.

"Hey… uh, Lance, right!?" Yuven shouted. "You got to help me!"

Lance looked at him. "What…"

Yuven moved behind Lance and pushed him in front of him. "It's Sam. She's…"

Sam came running around the corner and her clothes were drenched. "Move out of the way because Yuven has this coming."

Lance looked from Yuven to Sam. "What's going on?"

"That jerk put a bucket of water on the door to the bathroom, and I opened it resulting in me being drenched in water." Sam stated firmly.

Yuven peered around Lance. "Come on Sam, you know that was meant for Yusaku."

Yusaku walked into the kitchen. "I've told you the dozen other times that you've tried, I'm not able to be pranked because I'm always aware of my surroundings."

Lance stepped aside. "Sorry Yuven, but this sounds like it's your fault." He put his hands up. "Sometimes, you just got to accept your punishment."

Yuven ran as Sam chased him again. "Lance, you traitor!"

Yusaku sighed. "Sorry about that Lance. Yuven is bit of a prankster. He usually devices pranks evenly for everyone in our group; however, it's usually Sam who falls prey to them resulting in that."

"Nah, it's cool." Lance smiled. "It's nice to see that despite what you've been through, someone does his best to bring laughter to your group." He looked at Yusaku. "Anyways, how are you adjusting?"

"I would be lying if I said I was comfortable around all these new people, but it is better than the warehouse." Yusaku walked away. "Now, I'm going to have a look at my deck. We'll talk later, in private, about Yuven because there is something you should know."

Lance watched him go, wondering what that last bit was about, before turning his attention to the kitchen window which looked out at the backyard where Aster was standing by himself. The multideck user decided to go see him next.

 _ **Backyard**_

Lance approached the Destiny Hero user who regarded him coldly. "What do you want Lance?"

"Whoa, no need to be frigid Aster." Lance stated. "I was just coming to see how you're doing."

Aster smirked at that. "You know, your father says the same thing often." He looked at the sky. "You're must like your grandfather."

"You knew my grandfather before the change, but you also know him in your dimension?" Lance questioned.

"Your grandfather often speaks of what was and I can't say it doesn't sound better than what we have now." He looked at Lance. "Yugi Muto was the one to prove the death of my father was Academia's fault while Zack prevented me from going down the wrong path.

That is why I respect them." He walked over to Lance and put a hand on his shoulder. "I have no idea how this will turn out, but Zack says you can be trusted." He patted Lance's shoulder. "I'll believe that, but let's see if you can earn my respect." He walked away. "Bastion's upstairs."

Astral appeared. **"It seems you have much to prove to many people Lance."**

Lance nodded. "You're right, but I think we're up to the task."

 _ **Upstairs**_

Lance was walking along the hallway until he came to his own room which had the door open. Inside, Bastion was setting up a large computer. At least, he seemed to be trying to as his latest attempt didn't seem to work, and he wrote out equations on the floor.

Lance walked in. "Hey Bastion."

Bastion jumped before turning to face him. "Oh Lance…" He looked around the room. "I did it again. I'm sorry Lance, but when I get…"

Lance put his hands in his pockets. "No, it's alright Bastion. Grandpa told me about your tendency to write equations on surfaces in your room. It's how you work at your best, and that's what we need besides you've always panted over, or cleaned it up, eventually."

"Of course." Bastion smiled. "I should have realized he'd tell you about me." He turned back to the computer and trying a new way to make it work. "You know, he often talks about you, Zeera, and Crow."

"Sounds like him." Lance stated. "Grandpa was always proud of us." He walked over to Bastion. "Anyways, what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to establish a link to the Fusion Dimension." Bastion sighed. "Unfortunately, my resources and energy necessary to do as such are limited."

"Keep doing your best for now." Lance stated. "After the WDC, we've planned to take Heartland for ourselves. If that place doesn't have what you need, nowhere in this dimension will."

Bastion nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I believe I may be close to something. Could you leave me to it?"

Lance nodded. "I was planning on heading out anyways. There's somewhere I need to be."

 _ **Music Store, Evening…**_

Shark was waiting in front of the store when Lance arrived. "Looks like you're just on time."

Lance said, "Of course because getting Rio back is important to me."

Shark nodded before the two of them entered the story. It was time to get to work because they needed to get the people on their side if they wanted any hope of protecting their dimension effectively. As Lance recalled, Yusho's entertainment got people on his side.

 _ **Crest Number Hunter's Hotel: 3 Day's Later, Evening…**_

Dos had gone back to wearing her mask all the time since her brother's either left or vanished. She was currently staring out the window wondering where they were and hoping they were okay. Those thoughts were split with her desire to defeat Lance.

Suddenly, her attention drawn to Vextrix's door as it opened. "Well, seems Quinton and Trey haven't come crawling back and there's been no sign of Quatro." He looked at Dos. "That means I'll be counting on you to help our family achieve vengeance on Dr. Faker."

Dos bowed. "Of course, Vetrix. I will not let you down."

"Excellent." Vetrix laughed. "Soon, he will fall!"

 _ **Heartland Tower**_

Organization stood up from his office chair and walked out of the room to find Faker, Heartland, Lloyd, Lulu, and Hart waiting for him. "Tonight, is the beginning of the end. My own project is almost finished, your decks are complete, and the party is tonight.

Faker, I expect you to begin prepping the tower, Heartland you'll plays the part as you were before, and Lloyd I'm counting on you to sweep the preliminaries. Claim any Numbers you come across. Finally, keep your interactions with your loved one's light. It'll rattle them."

"Understood sir." Everyone stated together.

 _ **Outside Heartland Tower, Night…**_

Nelson, Rio, and Vega stood outside the tower as people took pictures of them. While their invitations said to wear normal clothing, the same could not be said for those not competing in the WDC as everyone who was sent an invitation to see the competitors wore suits or dresses.

"Heartland has really gone all out." Rio stated impressed.

Nelson was looking around before turning to Rio. "That may be, but Shark and Lance are nowhere to be seen. Are you sure Shark said the two of them were coming together?"

Rio nodded. "That's what he said"

"If they agreed to go together, then I'm certain uncle and father are here." Vega stated. "They must be inside already or maybe they'll arrive later."

Rio ran a hand through his hair with a smile. "I bet that's it." She turned to the tower. "Either way, we should head in ourselves."

Vega held her hand before the three of them walked in.

* * *

 _ **Total Numbers: 79/100**_

 ** _Lance's Numbers: 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 20, 21, 24, 28, 30, 31, 34, 39, 50, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 61, 67, 68, 72, 74, 83, 85, 86,_** ** _87, 89,_** 92, **_99_**

 _ **Shark's Numbers: 17, 19, 32, 37, 47**_

 _ **Rio's Number: 26**_

 _ **Tori's Number: 7**_

 _ **Kite's Numbers: 38, 62, 90, 95**_

 _ **Shun's Number: 91**_

 _ **Yuto's Numbers: 52, 59, 70**_

 _ **Shane's Numbers: 22, 25, 45, 48, 75, 96**_

 _ **Vector's Numbers: 43, 66**_

 _ **Dos' Numbers: 23, 78**_

 _ **Quatro's Numbers: 15, 40, 88**_

 _ **Trey's Numbers: 6, 33, 36**_

 _ **Quinton/Ryoken's: 9**_

 _ **Vetrix: 8, 69**_

 _ **Organization's Numbers: 18, 27, 29, 35, 41, 42, 49, 51, 63, 77, 82, 84, 93**_

* * *

 **Below, you'll see how I've divided the WDC into Preliminaries and Finals. The Preliminaries will be set during that party episode as to ensure only the best 16 make it to the Final Round. My choice for Preliminary participants are those who have less stakes going into the finals and/or to ensure not to many people from any one group are in the finals.**

 **From this list, you can have say in the match ups. All you must do is review or pm what matchs you'd like to see.**

27 Competitors

 ** _Preliminaries:_**

 **Number Club**

1\. Lance

2\. Tori

3\. Nelson

4\. Taiki

 **Photon Number Hunters**

5\. Kala

6\. Dextra

7\. Nistro

 **Barian Mind Controlled**

8\. Lloyd

 **Link Dimension**

9\. Sam (Bracelet Girl of Link)

10\. Yuven(Yu Boy of Link

11\. Revolver (Ryoken/Varis)/Quinton

 **Fusion Dimension**

12\. Aster

 ** _Final Competitors:_**

 **Number Club**

1\. Shark

2\. Rio

3\. Trey

4\. Quatro

 **Photon Number Hunter**

5\. Kite

6\. Shay

7\. Yuto

 **Number Hunter**

8\. Dos

9\. Vetrix

 **Barian/Mind Controlled**

10\. Organization

11\. Hart

12\. Lulu

 **Link Dimension**

13\. Yusaku

 _ **Fusion Dimension**_

14\. Bastion

 **Lance**

15\. Shane

 **Whomever wins Preliminaries**

16\. ?


	59. Party Convergence

**Question for Lance**

 _From B-baller125: W_ hich Dragon do you like the most (Dark Rebellion, Odd Eyes, Clear Wing, Starve Venom, or one of the other two)

Lance: That's not an easy question to answer. Link was rather fond of Odd-Eyes since it was my brother's dragon, Lance was rather fond of Dark Rebellion since it was his first dragon before everything, and Draco was personally fond of Clear Wing despite his close bond with Odd-Eyes. Personally, I'd have to say Odd-Eyes since it has various forms in almost all the summoning methods.

* * *

 _ **Inside Heartland Tower, Night…**_

Rio, Nelson, and Vega entered the tower to see the various, formal attire guest wore, overheard the conversations people were having, and the litterbots playing music in the background. The inside of the bottom floor of the tower had been beautifully decorated.

Nelson was scooping out the place for any signs of their current problems. That being Vetrix, Quatro, and Dos or Organization, Lulu, Hart, and especially his brother; however, none of them seemed to be here. Just as Lance, Shark, and Taiki were also missing.

"I see no signs of our enemies, but I think I'm catching glimpses of our allies at least." Nelson stated. "Kite and Shay are talking with that Quinton guy. Trey and Yuto are there as well."

Vega was busy looking for his father and uncle.

 _ **With Kite, Shay, Yuto, Trey, and Quinton**_

Kite and Shay approached the brothers, but their attention was mainly focused on Quinton while Yuto stood back content to let them question the brothers since they did have more of a history. Shay grabbed Quinton/Ryoken's coat pulling him close.

Quinton grabbed the hands and pried them off his coat. "Now Shay, I know you can be rather protective, but I thought you were taught better than to resort to such means as your first resort.

"Someone I once looked up to did teach me that, but if she were here, you'd best believe I'd be doing the same thing I am now. After all, she went down the same road as you." Shay replied angrily. "Lance says you're on our side, but I don't trust you or your brother."

"Where was the loyalty to your former pupils Quinton?" Kite questioned better in control of himself than Shay. "You were the one to abduct Hart and were involved in Lulu's capture. You're also responsible for them falling under a Barian's control. Zach's control."

"Kite… Shay." Trey stated. "We know what we did was wrong. We…"

Quinton/Ryoken put a hand on his shoulder. "What Trey is saying for me is something I should say myself. We let Vetrix dictate our actions, and for that I apologize. Rest assured we have seen the error of our ways. We will help you get them back."

" _Staying here isn't going to help us achieve anything more on getting Hart and Lulu back. I also don't think Shay or Kite will let this go quickly, so it may be time to slip away. I wonder if Lance is here already."_

Yuto wasn't entirely sure that everything Lance told him, and the others was true. Even with Yuven and Yugo, not to mention those who look like Lulu, existing, it was hard to belief that he was once some guy named Zarc.

That said, learning such information had made him want to get to know Lance, so maybe there was something to the whole theory the multi-deck user put forth. Even without such knowledge and feeling, he had to admit Lance was an interesting guy. Yuto slipped away.

 _ **Balcony**_

Quatro had his hands on the railing as he stared at the moon above while Taiki stood behind him with his arms crossed. "Quatro, you are aware that to face your past you actually have to face it rather than avoid it all night."

"I'm aware; however, my father and sister aren't here yet. Neither Shark nor Rio seem to have arrived either." Quatro stated. "Just give me some time, and I'll be certain to confront them."

"Interesting words Quatro." The Jurrac and Gimmick users turned to see Shark standing there with a guitar on his back. "If I didn't know the snake you were, I'd almost call that genuine."

"Shark, you're here!" Quatro shouted.

"Lance and I arrived rather early to blend in with the crowd; however, that's unimportant." Shark stepped forward. "Now that you're here, I can tell you of a conclusion I've reached since we last dueled. To be frank, I despise you for what you did to my sister and I.

You caused Rio to lose months of her life, and through that you made me desperate to get a win before setting me up to be kicked out of the dueling leagues. That said, I realize I'm where I'm at because of what you did. I'd have never become a better duelist or met the people I have.

I've risen from the bottom to become better than I was. Now, I can't stand you, but I realize holding onto my anger is only going to be a detriment moving forward. Both to me and those around me. There are more pressing issues than you, so I forgive you."

"You forgive me…" Quatro stated shocked.

"Yeah, I forgive you." Shark turned from Quatro. "Make no mistake. If we meet in the following rounds of the WDC, I'll defeat you." He started to walk back in. "That's a promise because I ultimately want to face Lance in the finals."

" _He forgave me."_ Quatro looked at the ground before looking at Shark's back. "Shark!" Shark stopped, but he didn't look back. "I'm… I'm so sorry about everything. I never should have followed Vetrix's orders. He gave me a card without telling me what harm it could do.

That card caused that fire during our duel. I felt terrible about what happened and rescued Rio from the blaze; however, Vetrix's design for me had been done. After that night, my mind created who I was to cope with it. I became sadistic to mask the wrong I did.

It led me down a dark path where I hurt other. In the end, my father didn't force me to play the card. Now, I'm trying to be a different person, but it's a hard road. One that I don't want to stray from. One that I won't stray from. I just… I'm sorry."

Shark still didn't look back. "Words are only going to get your so far Quatro." He started walking again. "Taiki, keep an eye on him. If his words prove to be false, it's your responsibility to stop him."

Shark walked back inside and disappeared within the crowds of people. Quatro closed his eyes only to open them as he felt a hand on his back.

The Gimmick use looked back to see Taiki smiling. "The first step to forgiveness is the apology. Now you can work to prove that you are changing, and rest assured I'll be here cheering you on."

Quatro sighed. "Yes, I will continue to show not only Shark, but everyone I hurt, that Quatro has changed. That is a promise."

 _ **Gardens**_

Aster had his hands in his pockets as he stared at the nearby lake and various flowers illuminated by strung up lights.

Bastion approached him. "Why the serious look Aster?"

Aster closed his eyes. "This dimension reminds me a lot of the Fusion Dimension; however, it is not a fabrication brought on by some madmen." He looked at Bastion. "This world is real Bastion. Real and untouched by people like Leo Akaba, Paradox, or Seto Kaiba."

"That may be, but they have their own problems." Bastion stated. "I know our world hasn't been an easy one to live with, but it does not mean we are the only ones who've suffered."

"I know that, but in the end our dimension is just going to add to their problems." Aster stated. "Other innocents will be forced to go through things like we were if Academia has its way."

"Then we won't let Academia have its way." Yusei stated as he approached them with Yusaku and Sam. "My friends and I rose up to oppose other destructive forces. Even if that may not be possible this time, other dimensions exist meaning people will rise to challenge Academia."

"What if we are not enough?" Aster questioned.

"Sometimes you just need hope Aster Phoenix." Sam stated. "Learning what we have about Academia from you two and Lance has affirmed that this coming war will lead to destruction. Even if things can't be as they were before, we can work to make something new."

Yusaku crossed his arms. "If your mind is focused on losing, you may as well not fight at all. I'm not saying never consider the possibility of losing but balance it with the resolve to win."

Aster clenched his fist, so Bastion put a hand on his shoulder. "I know things have not been easy, but we must trust that one day they will be better."

Aster shook him off and walked back to the tower. "I'll trust things can be better once Lance proves he's strong enough." He put his hands in his pockets. "If you'll excuse me, I need some time alone."

 _ **Main Room: With Tori**_

Tori had been at this event since it began. She could have come with any of the others, but the situation between their group was rather tense as well as changing given the new elements introduced. Most of all, she wanted to come alone for her own reasons.

She still considered Nelson, Lance, and Rio her friends, but she didn't want to depend on them as much as she had in the past. To stand on their levels as a duelist, she wanted to show a little more independence. To garner respect as a duelist and confidence for the problems of the future.

Shane walked into the room and immediately noticed Tori was alone which was rather perfect all things considered. The Malicevorous user approached his former classmate while putting up his former act.

"Hello Ms. Meadows." Tori turned to Shane and smiled politely. "It is nice to see you again."

"Shane!" Tori nodded. "It's good to see you as well."

"It is a shame that I could not meet with you or the others sooner, but I was rather concerned with making it into the finals of this tournament." Shane stated. "I hope you understand."

"You must have wanted to show that your training was effective without relying on us." Tori stated. "You probably wanted to make Lance proud as well even for the short time he was your master."

"Exactly." Shane stated. "Master Hogan gave me a great deal of confidence, so I wanted to make it this far without the potential for him helping. I had to show that both his training and my guardian's kindness were well placed."

"I understand." Tori stated. "I think everyone else does as well despite everything that has happened."

"Really?" Shane asked. "What you just said makes it sound like I didn't miss something as simple as any old duel. Makes me feel bad I wasn't around, and I don't even know what I've missed."

"There's a great deal to tell, and now isn't a good time." Tori stated. "I'll call you later to tell you everything."

"Understood." Shane stated.

From there, they spoke about other topics. Shane was extremely patient, so he could wait to gain the information for Reiji.

 _ **With Lance, Shark, and Kari**_

Lance stood beside Kari who was dressed in her normal attire even though she was not a competitor like Yusei. She was currently working on her D-pad as the multi-deck user scoped out the scene.

"I almost got it!" Kari declared.

"Really?" Lance stated.

"Who do you think you are questioning little brother?" Kari smirked. "Granted, they got some tough defenses, but gaining control for a citywide performance is easy enough."

Lance nodded. "Sorry Kari, but this is an important first step in getting the people on our side."

"No harm done." She looked at him. "You should find Shark and get ready because I'm not certain how long they'll let this go on for before snatching back control."

"No need because I'm here." Shark stated as he joined them.

"Alright, let's plug our guitars into our D-pads and get set to play." Lance stated.

They ejected cords from their disk and hooked up their instruments as Kari put the finishing touches on her bid for control of the cameras and lights.

Yuto had stepped out of the crowd to notice Lance with Shark and Kari. _"What are they up to?"_

The Phantom Knight user approached as Kari put the finishing touches on things. "I hope you two have actually practiced because you're on soon."

" _I can't believe I let Lance talk me into helping him with this."_ Shark thought. _"Well, I'm here now, so I might as well play."_ He noticed Yuto who had stopped near them unsure of himself. "What are you doing here Yuto?"

"No time to discuss." Lance stated quickly adapting. "Yuto, can you play the guitar?"

"Not as well as the drums. Uh, why would you ask me that?" Yuto looked at them and Kari. "What's going on?"

"Kari, give me a handheld microphone." Lance passed his guitar and empty D-pad to Yuto. "Follow Shark's lead. Shark, keep Yuto on task, and I'll take over vocals solo."

Yuto considered trying to slip away, but that would prove difficult considering the lights just turned off. He decided to go along with what was happened while resolving to to do his best as not to ruin whatever this was.

The entire room suddenly went dark as cameras rearranged themselves into position. This elicited whispers among the crowd as they discussed what was happening. Then, certain lights turn on before focusing on Lance, Shark, and Yuto.

 _ **Second Floor**_

Organization had been content to stay out of sight with Lloyd, Lulu, and Hart on the second floor. He had the intent of playing with the others, but it would be better having them anticipate. Then the shift happened putting Lance, Shark, and Yuto on center stage.

"Interesting." Organization leaned against a nearby pillar as he crossed his arms. "Pay attention you three because we're about to see a show."

 _ **Hallway**_

All things considered, Nistro, Dextra, and Kala had decided to stick together. There was no telling if Organization still wanted them. That and Kite had ordered it. Not that Nistro had intended to follow such orders, but the girls seemed content enough.

From the doorway into the main room, they noticed the lights going off. Fearing the worst, and with newfound respect on Dextra and Kala's part, the three of them nodded before proceeding into the room. Once they got a good line of sight, it was revealed to be the three boys.

"So, this is what he had in mind." Nistro crossed his arms. "Not bad kid."

"What are you talking about Nistro?" Dextra asked.

"Isn't it obvious Dextra?" Kala replied in his steed. "Lance is going to put on a show to begin garnering attention towards our cause. If they can play well, this will be a small step in gaining support. Those with fame are rather persuasive."

 _ **With Yusho**_

" _Interesting."_ Yusho recognized Lance from there duel. _"There's no way he could know my intentions to open a Dueltaining School, and he shouldn't even know I've attended this party. Go on Lance and show me your entertainer's blood."_

 _ **With Rio, Vega, and Nelson**_

"Hey mom, I see dad!" Vega shouted happily. "He's with uncle and some guy!"

Rio and Nelson had seen them as well.

"I see him Vega." Rio stated. _"I didn't think those two had practiced like I asked them to. I just hoped the two of them would hang out more. Guess they did both."_

Nelson said, "I didn't think Lance could get Shark of all people to agree to something like this. They must be closer than I thought."

 _ **With Quatro, Trey, Kite, and Shay**_

Quatro(Revolver) had been made aware of everything that had happened from not only Trey, but Yusaku as well. That said, none of them knew this part in Lance's plan, but all four of them were content to let this play out.

That said, Shay did sigh upon seeing Yuto up there. _"You do have a way of finding yourself in situations like this, right Yuto?"_

 _ **With Aster**_

Aster stood off by himself and considering he wanted to see Lance's strength, this upcoming performance was uninteresting to him.

 _ **With Yusaku, Sam, Bastion, and Yusei**_

The group had walked into the room together just in time for the lights to shine down on Shark, Lance, and Yuto. They noticed that this little stunt had everyone's attention, and they were content to watch with them.

 _ **Heartland City**_

Holograms of Lance, Shark, and Yuto appeared throughout the city first drawing the attention of those wearing duel gazes. Those people drew in the attention of those around them getting them to put their gazers on as well.

 _ **Main Room**_

Lance held the microphone up and spoke. "Hello people of this room and Heartland City! My name is Lance, he's Shark, and that's Yuto. Together we are Number Hunters, and we will perform for you."

Clearly many in the crowd were confused since they weren't told there'd be a show.

99%

(99% - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (FULL ENGLISH COVER))

Shark began strumming his guitar and Yuto picked up on the tune as he began to play. Compared to the Shark duelist, The Phantom Knights user lacked, but it was good enough. Lance started to sing:

 **I see you hiding all alone**

 **Crying oh, so softly**

 **Eyes looking down**

 **Feeling low**

 **Rethinking all those memories**

 **Sadness comes upon you**

 **And casts a frown**

 **But things are more than they seem**

 **When darkness turns to daybreak**

 **Go out and see for your sake**

 **The people of this world may share with you your pain**

 **But when a wall surrounds them**

 **Discourages, and downs them**

 **They get up**

 **So why don't you do the same?**

The crowd was starting to cheer, and Lance smiled as he felt a thrill while performing.

 **Though you might think you'll suffocate**

 **Never run away from what you fear**

 **Just give your all, and don't wait**

 **I wanna take you with me**

 **Away from where it's windy**

 **But now, it seems this cold I've come to face is at my core**

 **Don't count away the seconds**

 **And judge what hasn't happened**

 **We'll go on**

 **To where no one's been before**

Lance looked back at Shark and Yuto. Despite their reluctance to play, for different reasons, the pair were getting into it and giving it their all.

 **You bear the weight**

 **And think it's yours to tow**

 **But don't try to face your worries on your own**

 **I'll carry the fears that may try to knock you down**

 **And never let you go**

 **When darkness turns to daybreak**

 **I'll go on out for my sake**

 **To see you**

 **I wanna take you with me**

 **Away from where it's windy**

 **But still, it seems this cold I've come to face is at my core**

 **Don't worry on that presage**

 **Of ninety-nine percentage**

 **I'll show you**

 **What tomorrow has in store**

The song ended with the crowd cheering and clapping for the performance. Lance looked back and shared a smiled with Yuto. Even Shark was giving a small smile which quickly turned to his usual look the moment he noticed the other boys look at him.

The lights turned on and Kari said, "They've taken back control."

Not a moment later, the doors at the top of the stairs opened as Heartland himself steeped into the room. "What a marvelous performance by the recently debuting band, Number Hunters. Quite the impressive display of music that puts you in the mood for a party, right people?"

Everyone cheered to that. "That said, we aren't here for some good music because this is all one grand tournament. Without further ado, allow me to announce that the World Duel Carnival's next round starts tomorrow.

12 of our 27 finalists will compete for a place in the true final of this tournament. Duelist will be chosen at random to compete in a facility where you lovely people will get to watch from the comfort of your homes as one duelist emerges earning a place among the other 15."

Suddenly, the lights went dark once more drawing everyone's attention back to Lance, Shark, and Yuto.

Lance looked at Kari. "Kari?"

"It's not me." Kari stated. "I've still been locked out."

Fortunately, no one would have to wait for an answer as a familiar laugh rang out. The lights shined down on Vetrix and Dos as they walked the red carpet together.

From where Organization stood, hidden from the crowd, he opened a portal. "Change of plans. Lloyd, take Hart and Lulu through the portal to the warehouse."

"As you wish." Lloyd stated.

The three of them slipped away leaving Organization to wait for his moment to show himself.

Vetrix chuckled. "I think you were rather eager to interrupt those boys' performance Heartland. I will admit, as good as they sound, it is rather important to announce the next round of this tournament. Wouldn't you agree Dos?"

Dos glared at Lance before nodding. "Agreed, Vetrix."

The pair walked up the stairs together before stopping halfway to Heartland. "On that note, I'll keep this brief." He turned to the crowd. "I am Vetrix and this is Dos. Our intention is to crush every competitor in this little tournament, and I am a man of my word."

"Tough talk coming from someone that couldn't beat Shark and I." Yuto stated.

Lance chimed in. "Even with a partner, you couldn't beat Rio and I in a duel either."

"You're a hack and a pipsqueak barely worth any consideration since there are multiple people in this room that can wipe the floor with you." Shark stated.

Vetrix grit his teeth while Dos spoke up. "Do not insult Vetrix."

Organization stepped out from his hiding place, dressed in his black cloak with the hood up, and walked past Heartland. "Why shouldn't we?" He stopped on the stairs. "Sounds to me that boy speaks with an undeserved arrogance. After all, 26 others made it to this point."

Quatro, Quinton, and Trey began trying to make their way over to Vetrix to give him a piece of their minds. Shay and Kite were doing the same intending to confront Organization for taking their siblings.

Vetrix regained his composure and laughed. "I suppose we'll just have to see, won't we?"

"I suppose we will." Organization stated.

The lights on Vetrix were turned off casting the room in darkness. When the lights came back on, Vetrix, Dos, and Organization had vanished. This left those approaching without targets as well as left people in the crowd talking.

Lance looked at Shark, Yuto, and Kari. "We've made our point, and clearly we got duels left to prepare for." He turned towards the exit. "I suggest we pull out and leave the people talking."

The others agreed and their departure made many of their allies do the same.

 _ **With Yusho**_

" _This dimension's tournament seems to hold more than I knew."_ Yusho thought as he slipped away. _"Now, I definitely should be around just in case they have need of my skills. Something tells me, even though this isn't the work of the Fusion Dimension, that they'll need help."_


End file.
